The Pointe: Embry's Imprint Story
by nicolebennette
Summary: Embry Call imprinted on Lena Lahote the first day she was born. Fast forward 15 years, Lena is an up-and-coming ballerina with big dreams and a complicated relationship with her best friend. What follows is a confusing, dramatic, but totally worth it, love story. (T now, M later)
1. My Whole World

I'm super excited to post the first chapter to Embry's Imprint Story!

If you haven't read my other story, "Unbroken: Paul's Imprint Story" yet, this story builds off of that, so I would read that one first just to make sure you understand. However, if you don't want to, just review and ask for clarification and I'll message or comment back!

I hope you all like it! The format of this story is going to start out all in Embry's POV, jumping to Lena at different ages, and then will switch to Embry and Lena's POV as she gets older; reason for that being, it would be kinda weird writing a baby's POV, lol.

* * *

Lena: 1 day old

 **Embry's POV**

I stare down at blue eyes that are so wide and so beautiful that I can't look away. They're not bright blue- no, they're much more unique than that. They're like a combination of Paul's dark brown eyes and Scarlett's bright blue ones, creating a stunning blackish-blue eye color that is like the color of the sky at night after a storm.

She's perfect.

She's perfect and she's so tiny and little and innocent that I know that all I want and need to do is protect her from everything else that is not.

"Lena," I whisper to her, paying attention to the way that her name rolls off of my tongue, the way that it feels, sounds; the way that her long eyelashes bat up to me when I do say it.

The doctor knocks on the door and I immediately pull Lena closer to my chest. If the only thing protecting her from strangers is a thin blanket, than that is just not enough for me- even if it is the doctor that delivered her.

The doctor needs to check up on Scarlett post-birth, and after much coaxing on Scarlett's part, she convinced Paul to let me take Lena on a walk down the short hallway leading to the room while it was happening.

I look back to see Scarlett practically beaming, waving at me before I exit the room. It makes me love her even more. Surprisingly, those romantic feelings that I used to feel for Lena's mother aren't there anymore… not even a little bit. When I see her now, all I feel is a hell of a lot of respect; she literally just birthed her child, a child that means much more to her than any ordinary girl, coming from a family that beat her and neglected her, and yet she is filled with happiness when I imprint on her minutes after her birth.

I hold Lena tightly in my arms, worrying that if I let loose my grip, if even for a moment, that I could possibly hurt her in any way. I focus on keeping my arms smooth and unwavering, and rock her gently back and forth in an even pattern.

"Lena," I repeat again, peering down at her with a smile on my face. This is the first time that I have ever been alone with her, and I am taking every second that I can get. Her eyelashes bat and she suddenly yawns so adorably, I can't help but grin.

"Are you tired, Lena?" I ask her gently.

She presses her lips together a few times and makes a gurgling sound.

"Hungry?"

She just stares at me.

"I can't help you with that," I explain gently. "Sorry, kid, that's your mom's domain."

She raises her hands in the air and makes a high-pitched whimper sound. I immediately offer her my pinkie, and then her little hand wraps completely around it, or rather, halfway around it, which is about as large as her hand is in entirety.

"Lena," I say gently and stroke my fingers along her hand. Her brow furrows.

I frown. "Lennie?"

She connects her eyes with mine again and holds my gaze.

"Lennie," I repeat. "I like that better too. Quite honestly, I really like your name, but it's a little weird."

She sighs contently.

"Lennie- mhm, I like it. Perfect, like you."

I walk over towards a large window at the end of the hallway and then hold her close to my chest. I can feel my warmth radiating and warming her blanket, and I notice that she immediately begins to drift off into sleep. All I can do is stare and watch her, unwavering. She will sleep for a few minutes, wake up, and then a minute later her eyelashes will bat closed again and she will be asleep once more.

I rock her gently back and forth, which seems to help her sleep. I've never even held a baby before, yet somehow I know exactly what to do.

"Embry?" I hear a high-pitch familiar and annoying voice behind me. I turn towards the sound of voices to see Jacob, Nessie and Jared. As soon as they see me, well, _us_ , they freeze.

"Oh my God," Jacob breathes.

"I knew it," I hear Nessie say, and then I watch as a wide smile spreads across her face.

"Hey, guys, have you seen- oh!" Kim joins the group… with Ali. My heart falls into my stomach and I suddenly feel nauseous. With my complete shock and surprise at the turn of events, I completely forgot about my girlfriend.

"Awe," Ali says, a smile spreading across her lips. My heart breaks. Ali is sweet, sweet and kind and funny and gentle, and she doesn't fucking deserve this. She walks over to me to get a look at Lena and then leans in.

"Oh wow," Ali breathes, "She's beautiful! Wow! How's Scarlett?"

I gulp, not sure what to say. Ali is the only girl I have ever dated that has actually liked Scarlett. Until Lena, it was pretty evident to every one of them that I thought I was in love with her, but Ali didn't feel the same way. She believed me when I said that there were feelings there, but nothing would ever come of it. She believed me when I said that my romantic feelings were for _her_. She believed me when I said that I would always be honest with her, and when I said that I wouldn't hurt her. Hell, she because friends with Scarlett because she knows how close we are.

I suddenly feel like crying.

Lena stirs in my arms, and I am drawn back to her and her needs in entirety, nearly forgetting about how terrible I feel because Lena needs me. She is obviously uncomfortable, and her once relaxed expression is now worried as she lets out a soft, single cry.

"Shhh," I rock her back and forth again, which seems to do the trick.

"Oh," Ali coos. "How sweet. Can I hold her?"

I have no idea what to say.

"I- Ugh- I need to get her back to Paul and Scarlett," I mumble.

"Oh, okay!" Ali smiles. "I'll come!"

I nod my head.

I try not to look at my friend's faces as we pass by. I have no idea what to say, and the longer that Ali stays in the dark, the more I feel like I am completely humiliating her, though that is the last thing in the entire world that I would ever want.

I open the door leading into Scarlett's room to find Scarlett in the same place that I left her, with Paul sitting on the side of the bed, kissing her.

I clear my throat to get their attention, which seems to do the trick.

"Yay!" Scarlett says before she notices Ali behind me. "You brought her back! My tur-," She practically stops mid-sentence as her eyes widen in shock when she notices Ali. "Oh my God," She breathes.

That makes two of us.

"Scarlett!" Ali squeaks. "Congratulations! She is _beautiful_. Seriously beautiful! I don't think I've ever seen a prettier baby!"

Scarlett looks like she is about to cry. She opens her mouth to say something but then closes it again. She does this a few more times before Ali finally seems to take the hint that something is going on and then looks at me in confusion.

"Oh Ali," Scarlett finally breathes, tears forming in her eyes.

I sigh and begrudgingly hold Lena out to Paul, who immediately takes her and holds her tightly to him. It is a little easier knowing that I am handing her off to Paul, which is the only other male in the world I would ever trust to hold her and keep her safe besides myself.

"Let's go on a walk, Al," I reach for her hand.

"Ugh, okay," She answers uneasily.

Paul and Scarlett look away as I pull her out of the room. We were all so caught up in the happiness of the moment, that it appears we all forgot about the sad truth of the situation; someone that we all love, is about to really be hurt by this.

"Embry, what's going on?" Ali asks worriedly as soon as we exit the room.

I don't respond. I have no idea what to say.

"Is everything okay with the baby?"

I nod my head. "Lena's fine," I respond flatly, feeling terrible for even saying her name. I know it's crazy, because I have no control over it, and Lena is just a baby, but I can't help but feel like I cheated on her.

"Oh, that's different. Pretty though."

I blink and hold my eyes closed for a second longer than usual.

I lead us to a small bench in an empty area in the hospital and then we both sit down. I pull Ali's hand into my lap and run my fingers along the top of it. How the fuck do I do this? Thirty minutes ago I was considering proposing to her. But… Lena. Lena is everything now. But I can't hurt Ali.

"Are you okay?" She asks gently. I peer up to see her light brown eyes scrunched in concern. It only makes it worse.

"I'm okay, Al. I-I-I'm sorry."

She appears confused. "You're sorry?"

I nod my head sadly.

"I'm confused."

"I-I," I shake my head, completely at a loss. "I don't know how to-, I- I can't hurt you."

Ali appears taken aback. "Wh-what?" She stammers.

"Ali I-," I struggle to say the words that she would understand. Fuck. _Fuck._ I even told her about the truth of the tribe. I told her _everything_. That is how sure I was that she was it. "Lena…" I let the word trail off, and then I watch the worst sight of my entire life, as she realizes what is going on.

"Oh," Her face falls. I feel as though I literally see her heart break before my eyes.

"You- you- with… Lena?"

I nod my head regretfully. I am feeling a thousand different conflicting emotions in this moment; half of me is ecstatic. I love Lena so much and I don't even know her. I know that my entire life is changed and I am better now and she is the most perfect human being I have ever seen… but I hate, I fucking _hate_ hurting Ali- Ali, a girl who I promised I would never do this to.

"Oh," Ali repeats, breaking eye contact to look down towards her lap. "Oh."

I close my eyes for a moment. "Al, I- I'm so sorry. I didn't know. It just… happened."

She flinches and then suddenly pulls her hand back like she touched something hot.

"I'm sorry," She whispers, clasping her hands in her lap.

"Please don't be sorry," I lean towards her and lower my voice. "Please, Al. I am begging you. You did _nothing_ wrong. _I_ am sorry. I am so, so, so sorry, Al. You don't deserve this. I- I don't know what to say but I swear to you I never wanted to hurt you."

Ali is still looking at her lap, though she is nodding her head now. I can tell that she is trying not to cry, because she always twiddles with her fingers when she is attempting to hold it in.

Silence hangs in the air between us. I keep wanting to speak, but I honestly don't know if it will make it worse and don't want to risk it, so I just stay quiet.

"Well, I'm… happy for you," Her voice breaks and I feel like the biggest asshole in the world.

"Please. You don't have to. Ali I can't- I can't control it. I never thought this was going to happen; I thought it was you."

"Please don't," Ali finally looks up. She looks, broken. I've never seen her look like this before. Ali is like a breath of fresh air. Hell, she's a pre-school teacher for crying out loud. She's everything happy and sweet, and I just did this to her. "Just… don't. I- I think I need to leave."

"No, Al. Please don't. You don't have to go."

"I think I need to go," She nods her head.

I debate with myself for a moment before I decide that I can touch her. I reach out and place her light brown hair behind her ear. She frowns and stands up.

"I'll get my stuff out today."

"You really don't have to do that," I stand up.

"No I really- I do. I just, I think I need to leave."

"Where are you going to go?" I ask.

"My parents probably," She shrugs. She won't look at me. I feel awful.

"Ali, just- just take your time, okay? I can stay at Scarlett's. with-,"

She flinches again.

"I'm sorry, I repeat, not really knowing what to say.

She nods her head. "It's not your fault," She whispers.

And then she's gone.

It takes time to compose myself enough before I return to Lena. I love Lena; I only just met her, and yet I feel it stronger than any emotion I have ever felt in my entire life, but I loved Ali too; maybe I didn't love her as much, or in the same way, but only an hour ago I thought she was the rest of my life. It's a lot of conflicting emotions in a short time span.

When I re-enter the hospital room, Scarlett is holding Lena, and almost immediately as we make eye contact, I can tell that she feels terrible.

"I am _so_ sorry, Embry," Scarlett actually begins to tear up.

"For what," I clear my throat. "You created my world."

Scarlett bites the inside of her cheek. "Still," She whispers.

I notice Paul rubbing her shoulder, and for the first time ever, I don't get a longing for that to be me. I realize now that I must have loved Scarlett for what she was going to give me.

"I feel like I continuously ruin your life," She frowns.

"Now you're just being dramatic," I sigh and stare at sleeping Lena in Scarlett's arms. Even being near her again has already affected my mood.

Scarlett gives me a patronizing expression. "I think every single one of your relationships has ended because of me."

Paul laughs loudly, startling Lena as she begins to cry. I lean forward on instinct, though Paul does the same. He shoots me a pointed expression and then reaches for her.

"Oh let Embry hold her," Scarlett brushes Paul's hands away. "It will make him feel better."

Paul scoffs. " _My_ daughter will not be used as a mood-stabilizer for Embry Call."

We both roll our eyes.

Scarlett hands me little Lena, who is still crying, and I immediately begin rocking her. Quickly, her cries subside and she is staring at me again, although this time she seems to find something intriguing about me, because she refuses to look away.

"Those eyes," I speak aloud.

"They're incredible," Scarlett beams. "Prettier than mine."

"Not possible," Paul disagrees, though we all know it is true.

"I've never seen eyes this color before," I continue. "They're almost, navy."

"She has your hair," Paul reaches out and strokes the tiny wisps of blonde covering her head.

"Poor thing," Scarlett laughs. "I wonder if she'll have my boobs, too."

"Scarlett!" Paul scolds. "I am already freaked out enough by this bullshit! I don't need you saying that kind of stuff with _him_ holding her!"

"I'm kidding," Scarlett giggles.

I merely roll my eyes. The thought of Lena with boobs is weird and uncomfortable; she's just a baby.

"Hopefully she doesn't inherit your sense of humor," Paul mumbles.

"Or your tendency for high school sexual experimentation," Scarlett counters.

"Scarlett," Paul actually appears pained. "Please. Stop."

She giggles but then rests her head against his shoulder and whispers a "sorry." He kisses the side of her head and then begins rubbing her shoulder with his palm.

I look back down at Lena, still staring at me, to catch her batting her eyelashes, fighting sleep. "Sleep, Lennie," I tell her quietly.

"Lennie?" Scarlett gasps. "Ew! That's awful!"

"Shhh," I ignore her and sit back in my seat, offering my pinkie to Lena again.

Scarlett scoffs. "Do not shush me, you arrogant ass!"

I roll my eyes. "Paul, control your woman."

"If you weren't holding my kid I'd hit you," is Paul's response.

I chuckle. "You know what, Princess?" I look up at Scarlett.

"What?" She raises her eyebrows at me.

"I found a way into your family after all."

Scarlett's challenging expression falls and then she smiles a small, genuine, beautiful smile that makes me feel like a whole person again. "You're like the brother I never wanted."

I laugh. "I'll take that as a complement."

"Good, because it was intended as one," She sighs.

Lena wakes up and starts fussing once more. "Shhh," I rock her and try to calm her down. "Don't cry, Lennie," I tell her gently.

"She's probably hungry," Scarlett sits up. "Let me have her."

It actually takes me a few seconds to force my muscles to give her back to her mother. Scarlett looks uncomfortably from Lena and then to her chest. "How the hell do I do that?"

Paul and I both look at each other and then shrug.

"Didn't you figure that out during your five months of bed-rest?" I ask.

"Well, yeah," Scarlett rolls her eyes. "But it's different now that I _actually_ need to do it. Like, how do I even- what- Ugh! Embry, just, turn around."

"Here," Paul reaches for Lena and then I turn and hear shuffling in the background.

"Alright, you're good Emb," I hear Scarlett say after a moment.

I turn and am sad to see that Lena is hidden now, her entire, little body hidden underneath a blanket that Paul is making sure stays up, covering Lena and Scarlett's chest at the same time.

I stare at Scarlett's concentrating face for a moment before I just have to ask. "Alright, you've got to tell me how the hell that feels."

Scarlett laughs gently and then immediately stops. "Oh," Her eyes widen. "Definitely not a fan of laughing during… it."

"Is it hurting you?" Paul asks gently as he pulls her hair behind her shoulder.

"No," Scarlett giggles. "It's fine. Can we please stop talking about my breast-feeding." Her face reddens to a tomato before my very eyes.

I stifle a laugh. She just gave birth to my most important person in the universe, I guess I can let that go without making fun of her.

Wow. This is the last thing I ever expected to happen when I woke up late, hopped in the shower and drove over to see Scarlett and Paul's "little alien."

Everything's different now. _Everything_.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! This first chapter was short with not a lot of interaction, but next chapter I'll just to when she's a little older and can at least speak!

If you liked it, follow! And please, please review the very first chapter! Thanks for reading:)


	2. It's the Eyes

Hi guys! Here's the next chapter After this I am going to jump Lena so that she's older and it's easier for her to have an actual personality and conversation! I just want to make sure that I slowly build up their relationship so that you can see their connection grow.

* * *

Lena: 3 years old

 **Embry's POV**

"Embeeee!" I hear a high pitched squeal as soon as I walk into Lena's bedroom.

"HI kid!" I pull her up into my arms and then throw her high into the air.

She laughs hysterically and then clings her tiny, little legs around my chest.

"My dwess my dwess!" She holds the fabric of my collar tightly between her fists as she tells me this.

"Your dress?" I question.

"My _dwess!_ " She repeats, still having quite a struggle with pronouncing her "r's".

"Are you telling Embry about how you got a new dress today?" Scarlett explains for her.

"Yes!" Lena squeals.

"A new dress? Wow, Lennie," I just barely glance at it. "You look great!"

Lena giggles and hugs me yet again, tighter this time.

I sit down and rest her in her lap as she tells me all about her day, which now consists of pre-school, which she is extremely excited about.

A little while later, dinner is served- and just to clarify, by served I mean that Paul cooked and Scarlett placed it on the table for us to eat. She still hasn't got the whole "cooking" thing down.

I can tell that this is going to be a particularly interesting dinner when Lena doesn't even try her first bite before throwing a piece of chicken at me with a wide grin.

"Lena, try more, sweetheart," Scarlett pats her head and then motions to her plate of food in front of her after a while of Lena completely ignoring her food.

She frowns rather adorably and then smacks her fork into her peas, looking at them oddly, as if she is trying to figure out what the hell these little, tiny balls are that her parents are making her eat.

I can't help but laugh.

Her giant eyes come up to meet mine and then she smiles widely as she continues to smash her fork into the peas over and over and over again, sending them flying in all directions throughout the room. She is laughing hysterically as Paul slides her plate away from her.

"Alright," He sighs. "You're done."

Lena giggles.

"You're all done then," Scarlett holds up her hands. "All done."

Lena suddenly appears to understand that this does, in fact, mean no more food, and all at once her demeanor entirely changes. She pouts her lower lip and then bats her eyelashes between Scarlett and then me.

"No," She says, her voice sweet and just barely a whisper.

"You're done," Paul repeats, though his voice is much softer now. "You can't play with your food like that- you know you can't."

"H-H-Hungy," She sucks in a breath and then rubs her stomach.

Now Paul is the one to crack. "Alright, but don't do that again, Lena. Got it?"

She giggles.

Almost as soon as she gets her food back she has a suspicious look on her face as she matches her gaze with Paul's and then slowly lowers her fork to her peas.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I laugh.

Of course, she does it anyways.

"Done," Paul pulls it away.

Almost as soon as it is away, she is crying. "No!" She cries, her blue eyes watering immediately and her tiny mouth forming into a dramatic frown.

I frown at her. I mean, it's not really that big of a deal; she's three, give her the damn peas back.

"You can't play with your food, honey," Paul explains.

"Embe!" She reaches for me with tears in her eyes.

"Don't even think about it," Scarlett mutters underneath her breath as she narrows her eyes at me.

I gulp down the "yes" that I had intended to say.

"I can't help ya, kid," I say instead, trying to make my voice light.

She rubs her eyes and then cries harder as she lets her face drop onto her highchair.

"Awe," Now Scarlett is the one to laugh. "Are you sleepy, Lena?" She strokes her hand overtop of Lena's hair a few times.

"I not sleepy!" Lena picks her head up and then rubs her eyes again.

I laugh.

"Come on," Scarlett sighs and then stands up. She unbuckles Lena from her high-chair and then sets her on the floor. Almost immediately she is charging for me.

Once she gets close enough, I reach for her waist and throw her up in the air. She squeals as she comes back down.

"More! More!" She giggles.

"No more," Scarlett chuckles. "Then you'll throw up!"

"More!" Lena ignores her and smiles widely at me.

"How about a bath instead?" Scarlett suggests.

"No!" Lena squeals and then buries her face into my shoulder. "No! No!" She demands as she holds on to my tee-shirt with all her little toddler might.

"Yes, yes," Paul laughs.

"Come on, Lena! Daddy will give you a bath, doesn't that sound fun?"

Lena slowly picks her head up and then looks uncertainly at Paul, contemplating this.

He nods his head seriously. "Come on, baby girl; I've got lots of bubble bath!"

At that, she leaps out of my arms and into Paul's. He sets her on the ground to walk into the bathroom, though she immediately strips out of everything but her diaper and takes off for the bathroom.

"Oo! Naked baby! Naked baby!" Paul pretends to chase her around en route to the bathroom.

Scarlett and I both laugh at the scene.

"Ugh," She throws her head back once we are alone and only hearing the faint echo of laughter. "I am so freaking tired, Embry. You have no idea."

"Cleaning a house is such hard work."

"Don't make me punch you because you're pretending to be sexist," She rubs her temples.

I laugh. "Wouldn't be the first time."

At this she smiles. "Question."

"Possible answers."

"Can you help with Lena tonight? If not it's okay- I mean, I know it's really last minute and all, but she has been impossible with the breathing machine these last few nights. Paul literally had to wait until she fell asleep and then hold it overtop of her face until she woke up and freaked out. We barely got any sleep last night, and I thought she might react better if she had you there."

"Of course," I answer without thinking. About a week ago, Lena woke up in the middle of the night sobbing and gasping for breath. By the time they got her to the hospital she was blue and had an oxygen saturation level of about 80. After the initial panic, it was determined that she had a breathing disorder due to her premature delivery and her lungs not being mature enough. Now, she is required to use oxygen therapy at night- but the thing is loud and quite terrifying for a three year old.

"Thanks," Scarlett smiles. "It would be nice if she could sleep in her own bed tonight," She admits.

I can't help a sinister smile from forming on my lips. "Why? Your sex life taking a hit because of a toddler?"

She smacks my arm.

I laugh and pretend like she hurt me. "Jesus, Princess! I haven't learned how to file a restraining order yet, so chill!"

"How is that going, by the way?"

"I have no idea how your sex is going."

"God, Embry!" Scarlett laughs astonishingly and then shakes her head at me. "Could you not be an arrogant asshole for two seconds? Please?"

I chuckle. I remember a time when making Scarlett angry had boiled my veins as something other than just good, clean fun; but now, when I look at her, I love her for much different reasons: She brought my Lena into the world.

"How's school," She finally clarifies.

"Oh, _school_ ," I flash her a smile. "Why didn't you just ask?"

"You're as bad as a toddler, I swear," She rolls her eyes.

"School is good," I laugh. "I'm about half-way through pre-law and then it's off to actually apply to Law school itself, so we'll see how it goes."

"We'll see," She scoffs and then playfully hits my arm. "So modest. I don't even think _I_ could have gotten a bachelors in business and a minor in pre-law at the same time."

"Wow, not even you?" I feign astonishment. "That's really saying something. I feel honored, actually."

"Shut up," She moans and stands up. "But seriously," She begins as we both carry plates into the kitchen. "If you are too tired tonight I get it. I don't mind, really."

"It's fine, Scar," I reassure her. "You know I love Lena."

She nods her head, a small smile forming at the corners of her lips.

"Hey," I nudge her shoulder and lean in close to whisper to her. "Think you're ever going to learn to cook, or is that just a complete lost cause?"

"That's it!" She smacks me with an actual rolling pin, which does hurt just a little bit. "You're on dish duty." She throws me a rag and then begins walking away. "I'm going to go make sure Lena didn't drown Paul."

"Don't you mean the other way around?" I ask.

"Not at all," She giggles.

After I finish the dishes, I find them all in Lena's nursery. She is sitting on Paul's lap as he reads her a story, and Scarlett is squeezed in on the side of them with Paul's arm around her. I lean against the doorway and stare at my best friend's little family for a moment. I truly found it hard to see her with Paul for so long; I cared about her so much, and seeing them together was nearly impossible. Now, I still care, but in a different way. The thing about imprinting on Lena, is that finally everyone understood Scarlett and I's connection, and it all made sense.

Lena keeps picking her head up and then letting it slowly drop down, her eyes closing in the process, before quickly picking it back up and blinking her eyes rapidly to stay awake. This is a practice that goes on for a while before they finally give up on her falling asleep and we all realize that we're going to have to do this the hard way.

"Hey Lena?" Scarlett strokes her cheek. "Do you want Embry to stay to put you to sleep tonight?"

Lena picks her head up and rubs her eyes. She nods sleepily and reaches her hands out.

I take her easily and go over to her bed to rest her in my lap. "Tired, Lena?" I kiss the side of her head. She nods and then rests her cheek against my shoulder.

Paul pulls the breathing machine out of the closet and attempts to discretely place it next to us. As soon as it turns on I wince, for the sound is ridiculously loud, almost like they created it as a joke for parents and their kids.

Lena screams and shoots her arms around my neck in a death grip. "No!" She screams, immediately crying.

"Shh, shh," I pat her back. "Lena it's okay. You're okay."

"No, no, no," She cries into my shoulder.

Scarlett hands me the oxygen mask and I look at her like she is crazy; does she honestly think that I would force this thing onto her when she is crying like this?

"Look, Lennie, look," I nudge her shoulder.

"No!" She sobs, hugging me tighter.

"No, look, Lennie," I demand, pulling her away from me. I slip the mask onto my face and try to cross my eyes in a goofy way.

She screams so loud I swear it could break glass, and then she scrambles off of my laugh like there is some sort of a fire. Lena literally bounces off of the bed onto Paul and then clings to him like she had just clung to me.

"Great," I say as I pull the mask off. "Now she's scared of _me_."

"Lena, honey," Paul pats her back. "It's not scary, really; it's just to help you breathe."

That goes absolutely nowhere.

"Try?" He asks her softly.

"NO!"

Paul sighs and comes to sit down with her on the bed. He takes the mask from me and slides it against her face where she is resting it against his chest. She screams and fights against it, though Paul successfully slips it on and holds it in place.

"I don't want it," She sobs, over and over again.

"Fine!" I finally can't take it anymore. I pull it off of her head and throw it onto the ground. "You don't have to. It's okay, Lena."

She crawls over to me and wraps her arms tightly around my neck as I pat her back.

I don't have to look up to see Paul and Scarlett's death glares upon me.

"Really, Embry?" Scarlett states blandly.

Paul hits me upside the head. I wince but don't feel to bad about it. "She's _scared_ ," I explain.

"She needs it, Embry!" Scarlett argues.

"Why can't we just put it on her when she falls asleep again?" I ask, nervously. I seriously don't think I could handle seeing or hearing that again.

"Oh, I don't know, Embry," Scarlett is seething. "Probably because we can't wake up every hour for the next year every time she wakes up and freaks out!"

"I'll just stay with her," I narrow my eyes at her.

"Ugh, obviously." Paul looks at me funny. "Your fault- you get to be tired tomorrow."

Well, it turns out that Paul and Scarlett hadn't been as dramatic as I was originally thinking; the thing about them is that they are highly sexually active _all the time_ , so sometimes I can't tell if they are being overly dramatic or seriously have a point when it comes to their sleeping schedules.

Lena wakes up about once every one or two hours… screaming, which results in me immediately taking the mask off of her and then rocking her back to sleep before the whole process started again.

Needless to say, I need a new system.

I spend the majority of the next day falling asleep in class and trying to figure out what the hell to do about Lena during work. It isn't until I do a little internet searching until I find an idea that just might work.

That night, I go over to see Lena expecting her to hate me for last night, and being surprised when she rushes right over to me and demands that I play with her. At her bedtime, I bring in the bag of things that I prepared and hope for the best.

"I got you something," I tell her excitedly.

Lena puts her sippy cup down to sit up straight in bed. "For me?"

"No for another little girl," I roll my eyes. "Yes, for you Lena."

I pull out one of the two decorated masks and hold what just so happens to be the zebra one up to my face. "Look!"

It takes all about five seconds for Lena's eyes to light up with excitement. "A tiger!" She exclaims.

I chuckle. "No. A zebra."

She frowns. "Tiger."

I roll my eyes and pull the other mask out, this one of her favorite animal, which is a tiger, and gently place it overtop of her head, securing the strap in the back.

"Look, look," I hold out a mirror for her before she has a chance to feel uncomfortable.

Lena springs up. "I'm a tiger!" She squeals, and then she makes a loud rawr and puts her hands into claws.

I can't help but laugh. I toss her onto my lap and begin ticking her sides. "God you're so scary Lena," I joke. "I better warn all those pre-school boys to stay away from you or they won't know what hit them!"

"Rawrrr!" She says again between giggles.

I tickle her lightly as I discretely turn the machine on. Lena's smile fades and I notice a frown form between her eyebrows as she tries to figure out if she is going to freak out or not.

Before she has a chance to really panic. I switch my phone onto Pandora and hand it to her. Lena isn't too freaked out to go for her favorite thing ever… my phone. She notices her favorite playlist and then hits it a few times before it pops on Disney music.

When Lena and Paul come in expecting the worst, to say that they are pleasantly surprised would be an understatement. Paul's mouth actually drops when he sees Lena sitting up in bed, perfectly content, joking around with me whilst her breathing machine is turned on and running.

"Daddy!" She jumps up. "Look at me! I'm a tiger!" She growls and then tosses herself off of the bed. Scarlett gasps as Paul just manages to catch her.

"Jesus, kid," I look at Lena like she is nuts. "Are you auditioning for the next American Ninja Warrior?"

Lena giggles, though I doubt she has any idea what that means.

"I see that," Paul laughs. "Did Embry make that for you?"

She nods her head.

"That was very nice of him," Scarlett tells her sweetly.

Lena cups her hands to cover her mouth and then whispers into Paul's ears.

"No, Lena. It's bedtime, honey," He answers gently.

She frowns and whispers into his ear again. Though this time when she pulls away, she pouts and bats her eyelashes at him.

"Okay," Paul breaks before our very eyes. "But you can only watch a little while because then you need to go to bed."

Scarlett is hysterical as Lena drops to the ground and reaches for my hand.

"Where did she learn to do that?" Paul rubs his jaw, looking quite terrified as she rushes out of the room with me on her heels.

"It's the eyes!" I call out behind me.

"Definitely the eyes," Scarlett laughs.

* * *

I'll be posting soon! Who wants an Embry? I know I do!


	3. The Show

Hi everyone! I firstly want to thank you all for following and reviewing my story! Your response has been great and I so appreciate it, and just know that every time I read your words it just makes me want to write that much more- so thanks!

The next few chapters will skip ahead in age quite a lot. I'm not sure when we'll first hear from Lena, but it should be pretty soon now that she's getting older:) I hope you like it!

* * *

Lena: 8 years old

 **Embry's POV**

I stand against my car waiting for Lena to get out of school.

Scarlett texted me earlier and asked if I could pick her up and watch her for a little while because she had a last minute "interior design emergency," and of course I obliged. In all honesty, I have been so busy with work and school; I haven't had a lot of time to hangout with her. After getting my degree in business and pre-law, I took a few years off and then just got into Law School this year; to say that it's taken awhile to get back into the swing of school would be an understatement.

The doors open and a hoard of little kids come rushing out towards their parents cars. I take a step back, not wanting to be in the crossfire of that; I like Lena, not kids.

Lena is one of the last ones to exit the school. Her head is bent and she is obviously frustrated as she holds a paper close to her face and reads it. By the time she gets to me she is practically seething, shaking her head and muttering to herself.

"Everything okay?" I ask her, trying to hide my amusement.

Lena thrusts the paper at me and crosses her arms overtop of her chest. I absentmindedly reach for her book bag off of her shoulders and help her get into the passengers side of my truck.

 _To the parents of Lena Lahote,_

 _I would like to inform you of an incident that occurred today in class. Lena was approached by a classmate and asked if she liked her dress. Lena responded with "No," which resulted in the classmate crying with her feelings hurt. Although this is a minor issue, this type of behavior has become quite frequent throughout the course of this year._

 _I spoke with Lena's 2_ _nd_ _grade teacher who informed me that while there were a few instances of this type of behavior, it was not anything like this year. I would love for you both and Lena to come in so that we can discuss the matter further and set up a goal of positivity and cooperation with other classmates for the duration of the school year._

 _Thank you for your time,_

 _Mrs. Lawler_

I am trying my very best not to laugh as I fold the paper back up and hand it to her.

"Can you believe that?" Lena exclaims. She opens it up and then scans it for a particular line. "I would love for you both and Lena to come in so that we can discuss the matter further and set up a goal of positivity and cooperation with other classmates for the duration of the school year," She repeats. "What the heck does that even mean?"

I laugh. "Not sure, kid."

"This doesn't even make sense Embry! Her rationale is so stupid! She asked if I liked her dress and I said no. Okay. What's the problem?"

"Nice vocabulary," I nod my head at her, genuinely impressed.

"This is serious, Embry," She snaps.

"Okay, okay," I sigh. "I don't know, Len. Just try to be nicer to people, I guess."

Lena sighs exasperatedly. "I _do_ try. But these kids are pretentious."

"Do you even know what that means?" I laugh.

"I'm just so sick of this," Lena grumbles, ignoring me. "I didn't do anything wrong."

I don't say anything, but then again, it's not really my place. Lately, Lena has been getting into some trouble for… well… for her personality, to be entirely honest. She's hysterical, and _way_ smarter and _way, way_ more mature than most other eight year olds that I've ever met. But what comes along with that is a hell of a lot of sarcasm and a blunt honesty that just so happens to make kids cry every once in a while.

Scarlett and Paul have had a few of these letters in the last month, and though they have had a conversation with her about it, it's hard to really put blame on her when she wasn't trying to be mean.

"Hey Embry?" Lena asks.

"Hm?"

"Can I dye my hair black?"

I blink at her. "Why on earth would you do that?"

Lena shrugs. "I feel like it would match my personality more."

I roll my eyes. "Don't touch your hair. Does this have something to do with these letters?"

"It's not like I need your permission," She narrows her eyes at me. "And kinda. I feel like when people see the way I look they expect me to be a certain way and then get mad when I'm not."

"You're perfect just the way you are, Lena," I tell her honestly.

"I'm dying it," She sits back in her seat."

"No you're not. It wouldn't look good."

"You're mean." Lena crosses her arms tightly overtop of her chest and frowns.

I laugh. "I'm kidding. But you have great hair, don't be ridiculous. That would be like me trying to get a face transplant. I can't give up my best asset!"

Lena rolls her eyes, though I notice her lips fight a smile. "You're an idiot."

"Hungry?"

She smiles and nods quickly, her annoyed and anxious mood fading rather quickly. I can't help but smile now that she feels better.

I stop to get her a milkshake before going back to my apartment.

"So are you coming to my dance recital tomorrow?" She asks casually as she swirls her straw around in milkshake.

"Of course," I tell her. "I've got a whole fan club coming."

"I'll kill you," Lena freezes.

I laugh. "Kidding. Are you nervous?"

She shrugs again. "No."

"Really?"

She looks up and cocks her head at me. "Why would I be nervous? I'm the best."

"Wow," I laugh and rub my jaw, "And modest too. See, that's probably what you want to avoid saying if you don't want another letter."

"What?" Lena actually looks confused. "I'm just being honest."

I stifle a laugh. "Right. Continue."

"No, not nervous. It's just frustrating because she won't move me up because apparently I'm not a 'mature enough dancer yet'," Lena rolls her eyes.

"Lena," I speak slowly. "They already did move you up."

"Yeah with twelve year olds!" She exclaims. "They're so annoying."

I laugh. "You're like a sixteen year old in a eight year old's body. Not sure where you came from."

Lena giggles. "I have a solo, you know."

"I do know that," I smile and nudge her shoulder. Now Lena actually smiles bashfully and looks away. The thing about Lena is that she isn't actually cocky at all, she's just blunt. She's open about being terrible about something and she's just as open about being the best. I have to admit though, ever since her dance teacher moved her up from dancing with other eight year olds to twelve year olds because she has "never seen anything like Lena before in her life," I think we _all_ have been dying to see what the deal is.

It's hard to really be able to tell how good she is when she was doing tap dances to Disney songs.

I am suddenly laughing at the memory. "I am _never_ going to let you like down that Pinocchio piece."

"Ugh!" Lena smacks my arm. "That was the worst day of my life! So _happy_. Ugh!" She shivers.

"Ugh, right? How disgusting for something to be _cute_."

"If people call me 'cute' after this show like they did at the last one, I am going to scream."

"Why?" I laugh. "You're eight. All you are is cute."

She narrows her eyes at me. "I do not dance five days a week for _cute_."

I burst out laughing. "You do that to yourself," I tell her, recalling the time when she had begged and begged her parents to let her take an extra ballet class even though she was already taking three other classes at the same time.

"My teacher said that I could be a professional dancer one day," She states bashfully.

"You think that's what you'd like to do?" I smile at her.

"Maybe," Lena blushes just a little bit; a trait that I am _so_ happy she inherited from her mother, though it is much less prevalent or common than Scarlett's constant red cheeks over just about anything. "If I'm good enough."

"You're more than good enough," I reassure her. "You're the best. Right?"

She sighs. "We'll see after tomorrow."

The next day, Lena texts me a total of 15 times from her mom's phone with reminders about the show. "Don't show up late because once the doors close you won't be able to get in!" and "Don't forget to bring snacks because it's really long and some dances are terrible," and "Make sure you meet my parents before so that you can find your seat," along with many more.

By the time seven o'clock rolls around, Scarlett, Paul, Paul's mom and I are all sitting in our reserved seating in the fifth row. The rest of the attendees which include Renesmee, Jacob and two of their five most well behaved sons, and all the rest of the Cullen's, are sitting in the back with the "rest of the peasants," as Lena had stated after only being allowed to secure four assigned seats.

I'm not really sure how it all happened, but the Cullen's have kind of become Scarlett's side of the family, and Lena views them just as much as her family as she does Paul's mom.

When the announcement comes out through the overhead that the show will be starting in five minutes, ushering everyone to take their seats, I make sure to scroll through the program so that I am sure which dances Lena will be in.

My eyes bulge when I notice that she is in over half of the total dances listed, which makes sense considering she takes so many classes, but is still quite shocking to me. I think I am not the only one who was taken by surprise at how dedicated Lena became with dancing, after just putting her in a cute ballerina class at the age of 3 for something to do and some pictures to take.

The lights dim, and I am officially excited to watch a dance show; what the hell has happened to me?

The show begins with the opening number, which is a dramatic piece with the senior ensemble (or so it says in the program), and it isn't bad at all, though I find it extremely difficult not to fall asleep or to care in the slightest when it doesn't involve Lena. The next is Lena's first performance, and it just so happens to be with her new age division. It is a ballet piece, which is her favorite, and is entitled "The Land of the Lost."

The curtain pulls away and Lena is center stage with a spotlight on her.

I think all four of our mouths drop as we lean forward in our seats. When she said that she got moved up to dance with 12 year olds, I don't think that anyone expected her to _lead_ the 12 year olds.

Lena is wearing a black leotard with a dark crimson skirt at the waist. Her hair is in a tight top bun and the little eight year old that I am used to tickling and goofing around with looks so much older. She looks… mature… and serious. It's quite shocking.

The music begins, and immediately her leg rises in the air. It is bent straight up, and she is holding it, and then she bends her back to the ground while keeping it raised. Her face is masked in emotion that I didn't even realize an eight year old could possess.

Wow.

She finishes the rest of her "solo" before multiple other spotlights illuminate the stage and the rest of the dancers begin performing as well. Throughout the piece, there is one thing that is prevalent: Lena is leading that dance. And… Lena is the best. Seriously, truly, obviously better than every single one of those girls who are much taller and much older. Now, I don't know much about dance, but I think everyone notices how her leg goes higher and her turns are quicker and her movements are more graceful.

I am sincerely shocked, and from the blanket of silence and awe that sets over the entire audience, I can tell that everyone else is, too.

The rest of the show has quite the same feel as that first dance. All of the dances that Lena is in, she seems to be in the front, except for hip-hop, which she gave her all but was definitely not the same as her ballet (I shall be making fun of her for that later). By intermission, Scarlett, Paul, Paul's mother and I are in shock, each asking each other if the other had any idea that she was _this_ good. I mean hell, it's like the entire show was centered around her.

When the finale comes, each group goes to the front of the stage, holds their hands up, and takes a bow. We all jump to our feet to give her a standing ovation, and I make sure to yell out for her, hopefully embarrassing her just a little bit.

Once she finally emerges from backstage with the rest of the dancers to meet with all of her friends and family, her hair is still up in a tight bun, and there is still way too much makeup (in my opinion), on her face, though she now has a cute black dress on that I remember her being excited about when Scarlett bought it for her for Christmas.

"Wow!" I say just before everyone else offers their praises.

"You're incredible!" Scarlett gasps and then hugs her tightly. "You're amazing, Lena!"

"Mom," Lena giggles uncomfortably.

"She's right," Paul pulls her to his side and rubs her shoulder as he hands her the flowers that they got for her. "That really was incredible, sweetheart. Everyone was in awe!"

"Really?" Lena giggles.

"Oh it was beautiful!" Paul's mom coos and grabs her face between her hands to kiss. Lena makes a funny face and tries to pull away. I laugh. "You were spectacular. Oh, just marvelous!" Mrs. Lahote keeps hugging her; I wonder if she is able to breathe.

"Yeah! You looked just like the dancers I've seen on Broadway!" Nessie adds. "Swear!"

"I concur!" Mr. Cullen adds in with a smile.

"Geeze, thanks guys," Lena blushes.

She turns her attention to me, last but from her obvious nervous habit of twiddling with her fingers when she gets nervous, obviously the most important to her. "Did you like it?"

I laugh. "Did I like it? Are you kidding me?" I hug her and lift her up in the air.

"Embry!" She gasps. "My dress!"

I laugh and set her down. "That was great, Len. Who knew you're actually amazing?"

She rolls her eyes. "I _told_ you!"

"I thought you were just being cocky," I wink at her. "Oh!" I suddenly remember the flowers that I got her and hand them over. "Slightly squished."

"They say it's the thought that counts," She shrugs with a wide smile on her face.

"Do you believe that?"

"Not at all," Lena whispers back with a giggle.

"Excuse me."

We all turn collectively to see a tall man in a suite being trailed by one other man and a woman, each with a clipboard and their phones in their hands.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But my name is Johnathan from the Lawrence School of Ballet. I sometimes scout for our summer programs and possible college scholarships and was wondering if you would have a minute to talk about-,"

"Hello! Sorry to cut in! I'm Melissa from The Dance Company of Seattle. If you have a minute I would love to discuss Lena's possible future with us."

Three other people approach us before Paul literally is forced to create a barrier between him and Lena once they actually start speaking directly with her. "Wait!" Lena jumps up and down behind Paul. "What are they saying?"

I laugh. "They're offering you college scholarships I think."

"Really?" Lena gasps.

I chuckle. "Something like that."

"Dad!" Lena pulls on Paul's coat jacket. He turns his head towards her. "What are they saying?"

"Ugh, not quite sure," He looks uncertainly between them and Lena.

"Well can you figure it out?" Lena asks, clearly stressed.

Paul looks taken aback, though eventually he just winds up giving everyone his cell number and telling them not to call until the following week, which he realizes is a terrible idea once we are heading out, but it is too late now to take it back.

We all go out for burgers after and spend the time reminiscing on Lena's show and how incredible she was, which is still quite a shock for me. I hate to admit it, because I really feel like a jerk, but when an 8 year old is constantly telling you that they're incredible at something, you kind of laugh and nod your head and play along with it; I should have known that Lena would never exaggerate something like that.

Afterwards, Lena begs her parents to let me drive her home. Though they argue that I need to get home because I have work in the morning, I say that I don't mind and then reach for her hand to walk her to my truck.

"Hey Embry," Lena asks, still a ball of excitement as I begin the drive back to her house. "What was your favorite dance?"

I think for a moment. "Probably the first one."

"Why?" She pushes.

"Pure shock factor alone," I laugh. "I didn't know you were that good."

Lena sighs. "Do you not listen to me? I already told you that!"

I can't help but laugh. "Yeah but seeing it is a totally different thing, pipsqueak."

She nods and rests her head against the seat. I turn the radio on when I notice her get quiet and begin to get sleepy.

"Hey Embry?" She asks after a while.

I smile. Always before she has something to say or a question to ask, she starts just like that.

"Yeah, Lennie?"

"Do you think I could go to any of those schools? Like for real?"

I don't even have to think about it. "Of course, Lena."

"It's probably expensive," She ponders quietly.

"If it's something that you really want than we'll figure it out."

Lena sighs and nods her head. She yawns and then slides over the long seat to rest her head against my arm.

"Thanks for coming," She says sleepily.

"You don't have to thank me," I sigh. "Besides, I recording you trying to street dance and I'm going to be replaying that hip-hop dance on repeat for the next year."

She is already asleep, or she certainly would have smacked me for that one.

* * *

That's a wrap for chapter 3! I hope you all are liking the beginnings of Lena's personality coming out. I'm really excited for you all to see how she evolves as she gets older; I have a few chapters written of her older, and she is by far my favorite character I have ever written.

Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading:)


	4. Lena Lahote's Soul

Hi readers! Thanks for all the comments and reviews! I decided that the age I am going to start the real plotline and stop jumping around is 15 years old, which I think we'll be at in a few more chapters, next chapter by the earliest! At 15 I'll introduce Lena's POV as well. Enjoy!

* * *

Lena: 13 years old

 **Embry's POV**

Lena walks, or rather limps, through the front doors of the Black house with a smile and a wince.

"Hey Lennie!" Jacob calls happily from the stove, waving his spatula at her.

"Hi Mr. Black," She tries to smile but winds up wincing.

"Lennie," I moan. "What's wrong with you. Break something again?"

Lena giggles, and I can't help but laugh too when I reminisce about the giant full-arm cast for the broken thumb of the 4th grade.

Lena wraps her arms around my neck and nestles her face into the crook of my shoulder. "Hi Emb."

"Hey Len," I pat her arm. "How was dance."

"Painful. Guess what!"

"You're going to give me a neck massage?" I ask hopefully.

She rolls her eyes. "I moved up in a pair of pointe shoes today."

"Impressive," I nudge her shoulder. "How are the toes?"

"Disgusting."

"Come on." I pat my thigh so that she can jump up. "Let's see," I say once she is on my lap.

"Oh no," Scarlett chuckles as she walks by, on her way with Nessie and most likely to play with Nessie and Jake's new baby. "Emb's on feet duty."

"My favorite," Paul clasps his hands together and does a fake, evil laugh.

Lena raises an eyebrow at me. "Who the hell are my parents?" She whispers to me.

"Language," I laugh.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm pretty sure every swear word I know, I learned from you."

I pull off her sneakers to reveal a wad of white so ridiculously giant her feet look like two huge baseballs. "Jesus, kid."

"It's always the worst after new pointe shoes," She explains with a blush.

I don't believe her for a minute.

Ever since Lena started dancing with the best dance company in the state, and one of the best in the country, she practically kills herself for this. Her passion and her drive is ridiculous. Seriously; ridiculous. She's 13 and she works harder than most adults I know. In fact, watching her is what has propelled me through Law School at such a rate.

"Alright, assistant Mika; I need gauze, ace wrap, alcohol, paper towels, antiseptic _stat_!"

8 year old Mika brown is quick into action, sprinting through the house to go grab my "supplies". He returns with everything that I need, and then assists me in drenching a washcloth with alcohol.

I unwrap Lena's feet and then assess the damage, which is much more bloody than the last time.

"This is gunna hurt," I warn her like always.

"Just do it." Her usual response.

I wrap the drenched washcloth around her feet and Lena winces and sucks in a harsh breath. She tilts her face to the ceiling and struggles to take deep breaths. As soon as I am able to, I remove the alcohol and coat her feet in a heaping amount of Neosporin.

Lena sighs contently and sits up in her seat, crossing her arms confidently overtop of her chest. "Easy peasy."

"Shut up," I laugh as I begin to wrap and wrap… and wrap her feet in gauze and ace bandages.

"Oh, hey Lena!" Kim and Jared's kid Larissa, who is about Lena's age, comes up to us with her older sister Morgan. "Morgan and I are going to go to the beach for a little. Want to come with us?"

"No thanks!" Lena replies happily. "Hey Embry, wanna go to the beach with me?"

My mouth drops. "Lena," I laugh and gasp at the same time.

Larissa's mouth drops while Morgan just rolls her eyes.

"What?" Lena frowns, utterly confused.

I laugh due to honest astonishment alone. "Lena," I scold her, "You can't say no to them and then ask me to go to the beach with you."

"Why not?" She cocks her head. "I don't want to go with them, but I would like to go with you."

I shake my head. "Because it's mean, Lennie."

Her eyebrows scrunch together. "How?"

I sigh. "Nevermind. Let's go."

Once we get to the beach, with a giant bag of candy corn, Lena's favorite candy, and a plethora of other goodies, we set up camp a few miles up on the shore. She tells me about her particularly challenging day of ballet and inquires about my day, before a comfortable silence falls over us.

"You know what I was thinking about?" She asks, absentmindedly twirling the ends of her hair in her finger and looking up at the sky.

"I never know what you're thinking about, thankfully."

She rolls her eyes. "Ok, just hear me out."

"Oh no."

"So you know how we watched Titanic again last night?"

"We always watch Titanic," I sigh. Somehow God hates me enough to make both Scarlett _and_ Lena's favorite movie a three and a half long romantic tragedy.

"Don't you think Cal is not that bad of a guy?"

At this, I freeze; that was probably the last thing I was expecting her to say.

"What?" I ask.

"I just kind of feel bad for him."

I frown. "Why exactly?"

"He just wanted Rose to love him and she was such a bitch!"

"Shhhh," My eyes widen.

She rolls her eyes. "All I'm saying is, she was literally engaged to the guy and she cheated on him. That would make me mad too."

"Lena," I shake my head in disbelief. "He _hit_ her."

"Yeah but she cheated," Lena says.

"What?" I turn towards her. "There is never a reason for a guy to hit a girl. You understand that, right?"

"Well," She holds out the word.

"Lena!" I scold.

"I'm kidding. Besides, back then it was pretty common. I mean, what did she expect?"

"I think you've officially lost it."

Lena shoves my arm. "I just feel bad for him. He wanted her to love him so much and she refused to."

"He tried to buy her affection; he never loved her Lena."

"Yes I know the story. But don't you think it's just so... typical? Like, get over it! Why can't for once a movie end in the girl going for the douche, or choosing more important things like wealth or a career or God forbid _herself. Love_ is overrated and stupid."

I laugh and then cock my head at her. "You think so?" I tease.

"Yes," Lena nods her head adamantly. "She's so dramatic about the whole thing. Was Jack _really_ worth all of that?"

"Most would say yes."

"I would dispute that," She sighs.

"Hey," I nudge her arm. "I want to make sure you understand that there is never a reason for a man to hit a woman. Do you?"

Scarlett has not told Lena about her childhood yet, but one thing is for certain, Lena will never question if it is okay for that type of bullshit to occur; I'm going to make sure of it.

"Yes Embry I understand," She grumbles.

"Swear?"

"Would you shut up?" She narrows her eyes at me.

"Good," I laugh, satisfied. "Now, not that this would happen, but what would you do if a guy ever got aggressive with you?"

Lena looks at me funny out of the corner of her eye. "Ugh, Embry; my dad told me I'm not allowed to date until I'm 30. I'm 13."

I laugh; she's still so naïve. "Well I still want to know what you'd do."

"Call the police." She gives me a look as to ask "Are you crazy?"

"Lena," I sigh. "I mean, what would you do if you couldn't call the police?"

"Call you."

"Lena," I make my voice more serious now.

"Embry," She repeats in the same tone. "Let's be serious. If I ever did go on a date, you would be trailing me the entire time. It's not like you'd ever let anything bad happen. You'd kill him."

I laugh with utter contentness; I love how she knows that. "That's probably true," I agree with her. "But what would you yourself do."

"Punch him in the face," She sighs, seeming almost bored. "Now would you stop asking me stupid questions?"

"Good answer," I grin. "But that won't be necessary because you think love's overrated, right?" I tease her. "That's probably why you watch romance movies all the time."

Lena giggles, knowing that she just got caught in her own words. I reach out and tickle her sides. Lena gasps immediately and snatches my hands into a death grip.

"Stop it right now!"

"What are you going to do?" I joke. "Call the police?"

"Very funny," She grumbles.

I pull my hands away, but not before placing a stray piece of white hair behind her ear. "But really. You know I would kill anyone if they ever touched you, right?"

Lena sighs. She drops down onto her stomach and then rests her head in her arms. She peers over at me, a sea of navy blue slaps me in the face, and then she smiles timidly. "Yes, Embry. But you have nothing to worry about because you're the only guy I'll ever love. And it's definitely not like that."

I smile. "Definitely not."

"And besides," She grins. "You know my favorite genre is torture."

"You have no soul," I sigh.

She is silent for a moment. "You think so?"

I raise my eyebrows at her. "I was kidding."

"Right," She sits up. "But do you?"

I have no idea how to answer that for a moment. "No. More importantly, do _you_?"

Lena shrugs. I mean, the girl actually shrugs.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I push.

"I feel like sometimes I have a hard time connecting with my emotions," She admits.

I press my lips together to keep from laughing. "Lena, just because you're not emotional, doesn't mean that you don't have emotions."

"But every other girl I know is!" She moans. Her face turns red which happens whenever she gets nervous, angry or too hyped up about something, which is the only reason I know that this actually bothers her. "Seriously! Every girl in my dance class cries once a week about this boy or that boy and I'm just like: 'Why do you care?' I mean, do they honestly think they're about to marry a kid who uses them for their geometry homework?"

I laugh, despite myself. "I think you're perfect just the way that you are. Seriously. Thank God."

Lena rolls her eyes. "Yeah but of course _you're_ going to say that. It's different for me. Sometimes I feel like I can't connect with any girls my age." She purses her lips and then begins drawing shapes in the sand with her fingertips.

I frown. I never thought Lena would ever have a problem with something like this. She isn't always out with friends, but she definitely has them. Lena is popular because she doesn't give a shit what people think about her, but I am just now wondering if perhaps she really does care, but she just gives off the vibe that she doesn't.

"You're probably just feeling weird because you're in dance with girls that are sixteen and seventeen," I suggest.

She shrugs. "Maybe."

"You're always with friends, Len," I attempt to make her feel better.

"Yeah but it's _different._ It's hard to explain. We were all laughing about how one of them could die and it would take me a month to find out. I don't care about things that I think I should care about. I try to, but I just don't."

"Trust me, the things that those girls worry about are not what is really important."

"You don't understand," She sighs.

"No, you don't understand," I chuckle. "Do you understand how cool it is that you're _not_ like that? Seriously, I don't think I'd like you nearly as much if you were. It's really mature, and different."

"Different is what you call ugly girls," She narrows her eyes at me.

I laugh in disbelief. "You're definitely not ugly. You're just cool."

Lena giggles. "I feel like you think I'm cool because if I wasn't than it would be really weird for you to hangout with me as much as you do."

I roll my eyes and push her off of the blanket.

She rolls back on with a loud laugh. Lena rolls into my side and then peers up at me with wide eyes. "People say I'm intimidating," She admits finally, her voice quieter than before. "And I overheard a girl in my dance class calling me a bitch."

I am unable to hide my physical distaste for anyone calling Lena a bitch. "Who called you that?"

Lena's eyes drop. "A lot of people call me that. Even Morgan does."

"She does not!" I argue in astonishment.

"I heard her say it to Mrs. Black!"

My joints tense. "They're just jealous," I answer immediately.

"Or I'm just a bitch," She sighs.

"That's just stupid, Len," I argue with her.

" _Ugh!_ All I know is that I'm just so sick and tired of always being asked 'Are you okay?' "Why are you in a bad mood?' 'What's wrong?' and then being told, 'You need to be more positive!' and 'You always have a bad attitude.' I'm not pissed and I'm not having a bad attitude! This is just how I naturally act!"

"Who tells you that?" I ask, perplexed. I honestly believe that this is the first time I have heard of this. I know that recently she's been more upset than usual, but I kind of just chalked that up to teenage hormones. Though it is true that Lena has always had a more sarcastic, pessimistic personality, I haven't noticed anyone being offended by it. Lena is funny- no, she's hysterical- it's not like she ever really means it. I mean, hell, one time Nessie's kid asked her if she wanted to go shopping with her and she responded in all seriousness, "I would rather die." It's not like she actually wanted to die! Come on now!

"Let's see," She sighs and then begins counting off of her fingers. "My dance teachers, my teachers in school, my teammates, my classmates, my father."

I squint my eyes as I try to think. "Really?"

She nods.

"Well," I say after a moment when I still have no idea what to tell her. "That must get really annoying."

Lena's face breaks into a smile. She turns towards me with a new light in her eyes. " _Yes!_ Do people not understand that the quickest way to make me actually angry is to ask if I am mad when I'm not?"

I chuckle. "Yeah, that's stupid. Sorry though. That's tough, kid."

Lena shrugs. "It's fine I guess- well, I don't know. I don't care, but I don't like people always thinking I'm just a bitch. I mean, I don't care… but- I don't care. I don't care."

I stare at her staring up at the sky and know that she does, in fact, care. She cares more than most people could ever know. She cares the _most._

I scoot closer to her. "You know it doesn't really matter what people think of you, Lennie. I know who you are and your family and friends do too. And that's all that matters."

"You wouldn't understand," Lena smiles. "Everyone likes you."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Everyone? Really? Wow!"

"Shut up," She giggles and shoves my arm. "You know it's true. You can't deny it."

She cocks an eyebrow at me.

"I don't really care if people like me or not." I rest my head on my hands.

"I don't either," She looks away.

"It only matters what you think of yourself," I remind her.

"Yeah you already said that."

I shake my head at her just as an idea springs up in the back of my head. I pat my pockets until I find the pen and piece of scratch paper I hoped I had forgotten to take out after work. I lie down on my back next to her and then hold it up in the air. I use my hand as a backing to be able to write.

"What are you doing?" Lena asks flatly.

"The evidence of Lena Lahote's soul," I repeat to her.

She giggles. "It's non-existent," Lena jokes.

"Point one," I ignore her. "She cried when I jokingly made fun of her eating too much."

"I did not cry!" She springs up. "I had a headache!"

I laugh- bullshit. "Called me thirty-two times on my half birthday until I woke up."  
She giggles, not arguing anymore.

"Point three," I continue. "Love of romance movies as previously mentioned," I read to her. "Four: begging and using bribery to get me to sleepover so she wasn't lonely."  
Lena is laughing at this point, hanging her head and admitting that she does, in fact, have a soul.

I laugh and continue on a few more until she finally has had enough and rips the list out of my hands.

"Hey! That's my list!"

"That may be so but no one can ever see this!" Lena giggles and slips it into her back pocket. "I have a reputation to uphold."

I chuckle and then wrap my arm loosely around her back to give her a hug. I kiss the side of her head. "Don't change yourself to appease other people," I whisper to her. "Promise?"

Lena nods into my shoulder. "Love you, Emb."

I hug her tightly. "Love you too, Lennie." I promise I try to control myself- I really, really, really do. But I can't help it. "Even if you're void a soul."

"Ugh!" Lena pushes away from me angrily and I can't help but laugh as I pull her back, ignoring her complaints.

"Sorry, sorry," I laugh. "I couldn't resist."

"You're an ass."

"Watch it with the mouth, kid."

She giggles. "Where do you think I learned all of my favorite words?"

"Cuss words are your favorite words now?" I ask in disbelief.

"Actually," Lena perks up. "My favorite word is fuc-,"

I quickly clasp my hand overtop of her mouth as she laughs against my hand. I hold it tightly on top of her mouth as she falls down and rolls around, struggling to get me to let go as she laughs.

I'm really going to have to learn to control my mouth if I don't want Paul and Scarlett to revoke my Lena privileges… and my Lena privileges are something that I have no intention of giving up any time soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll update ASAP... review please!


	5. Sexy?

Hi guys! This is a super exciting chapter because it's the first chapter in which we'll hear a little bit from Lena! From here the story stops jumping and the actual plotline picks up. Can't wait for you to read:)

* * *

Lena: 15 years old

 **Lena's POV**

I arrive home from practice absolutely famished and with a chip on my shoulder.

My dad greets me as soon as I step inside; I offer him a sound of recognition and go to fill a cup of water up.

"Where's mom?" I ask after I take a few gulps.

"Napping. How was practice?"

I sigh and turn to rest my back against the cabinets. "Why do you ask questions if you already know the answer?" If this was Embry, he would just say "So why are you in such a bad mood?"

My dad grins. "Fatherly compassion."

I roll my eyes. "Don't want to talk about it."

"Same thing?" He asks knowingly.

"Same thing," I sigh.

"The girls or the teacher this time?"

"Teacher," I sigh.

"It's getting worse," He says, quieter this time. "Are you sure you don't want to think about switching?"

I sigh. "No," I say, even though the thought has crossed my mind more than a few times. "It would just be the same thing all over again." Although I love dancing more than anything else in the world, it is honestly the hardest thing I have ever done to be in a room with girls that despise me and a teacher that cuts me down 40 hours a week.

Dancing is freeing for me. I dance and I feel and everything fades away and I get to be like everyone else for a moment. My whole life I've been… different. I don't cry during weddings, I laugh. I don't feel bad when someone trips or messes up or is sad. I feel nothing.

And then I dance.

And every emotion that is suppressed everywhere else in my body suddenly springs out of my subconscious at warped speed and is overwhelming in the best way possible.

I can handle bitchy girls and a rude teacher for that.

"Are you making dinner?" I ask, trying to forget about what transpired today and move on. _Get over it_ , I think. _You always do. You don't care. You don't care. Don't care._

"I just did stir-fry tonight," He says. "Hope you don't mind."

I roll my eyes. "Of course I don't mind. It's not like I'm mad that you cooked instead of mom."

Dad laughs and then presses his finger to his lips to shut me up. A second later mom enters the kitchen, and I honestly wonder, not for the first time I must add, if they have this weird tracker system inside of each of them that can tell what the other is doing/feeling/thinking.

"Hi Lennie," Mom grins at me and then walks into dad's awaiting arms.

"Mother," I sigh, shaking my head at them.

She makes a sleepy, sighing sound and dad hugs her tightly. He kisses the side of her head and rocks her back and forth gently.

My parents are so in love. It makes me nauseous…

Sometimes.

Most of the time.

But not really.

"Did you tell her?" I just barely hear her ask.

"Hm?" Dad pulls away from her.

"About spring break!" Mom jumps up, chipper with much more energy now.

"Spring break?" I frown.

Dad sighs at me. "You know the rules, Lennie. No fighting about family vacations."

"Okay," I say slowly. "But is there a specific time frame you have? Because maybe we could just move it around just a _little_ bit so that I wouldn't have to miss as much rehearsal t-,"

"Nope," Dad says easily. "You're my little girl, not a professional dancer."

"Yet," Mom grins.

I share a knowing smile with her and then roll my eyes. "Fine, father. Where to on this family hell-trip of 2017?"

My dad rolls his eyes. "You always act like these are torturous."

"They _are_ ," I exclaim. "You never let me get a separate hotel room _far_ away from you two and the walls are _very_ thin. Very, very thin."

They both giggle like school-kids. Although I am honest about it being brutal to have to listen to them have sex every night for a week straight, we all know that I am lying about not having the time of my life on our family vacations.

"We're thinking North," Dad says quickly, laughing afterwards, like something is funny.

"What he means is we're thinking south," Mom narrows her eyes at him.

"We're not going to Florida again, honey," My dad shakes his head at her with a smile.

"Let's vote," Mom crosses her arms angrily.

"I'm up for North!" I jump up, suddenly excited. "Something new. Exciting!"

She grumbles.

"It'll be fun, babe," My dad laughs.

If my mom had her way, we'd go to Florida every family vacation for the rest of her life; not quite sure why she's so obsessed with a place that has the #1 amount of retired people in the country.

"Cool!" I exclaim. "Did you already make sure the dates work with Embry?"

My dad rolls his eyes. "Is that really the first thing that pops into your head?"

I giggle. "Yes."

He sighs. "Can't we just have a family trip this time?"

I frown, utterly confused. "Embry's apart of the family?" And he _is_. Embry has been around since I was born… literally. He's like my older brother, but a fun, hysterical, nice older brother that you always want to hangout with.

"Yes he can come," Mom chuckles and kisses my dad on the cheek. She pats his skin there and he rolls his eyes again.

"Great! I'll tell him at the bonfire tonight!"

"Super," Dad sighs.

"Why is he being so dramatic about Embry?" I whisper to my mom once he turns his back.

She shakes her head and winks at me. "He's just being a dad."

"Weird," I widen my eyes at her.

"Right?" Mom flips her hair. "I hate when we are _actually_ parents!"

"Me too!"

She giggles.

"Can I borrow your car?"

"No," Mom laughs. "Good try though."

"But _mom_ ," I hold out the word.

"Ask your father."

"Daddy!" I rush over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. "Could I _pretty please with a cheery on top_ use your car?" I smile innocently at him and bat my eyelashes.

He grumbles and then narrows his eyes at my mom. "Thanks for that," He sighs. "You women know that I can't say no to the eyes."

I giggle. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes," He moans and reaches for his keys out of his pocket.

"Yay!" I squeal. "Thanks!" I go to reach for the keys but he holds onto them and makes direct eye contact with me.

"Be careful, understand?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm a good driver!"

He raises his eyebrows at me. "No you're not. The only reason you have a car in the first place is because you have to be in Seattle all the time for dance."

"Oh really? I think it's because you guys really hate me and love the fact that I drive around in a shit-mobile that may breakdown at any moment."

"Watch your mouth," Dad laughs at me.

I roll my eyes. "Seriously. Do you guys even care about my safety? Sometimes I swear I am going to hit a bump in the road and it will just shatter into a million pieces."

"Listen, you're 15! You're not even supposed to have a license!" Dad laughs. "The only reason you got one early is because you have an in with the sheriff and he issued you a temporary one that just keeps getting renewed."

I roll my eyes. "You two are honestly telling me that you would drive me an hour and a half every day, there and back?"

"You want the car or not?" My dad raises his eyebrow at me.

"Yes," I moan.

I take them from his hand and then he pushes my head towards him to kiss me on the forehead. "Seriously, be careful. Are you staying over there tonight?"

"Probably."

"Let me know by ten, got it?"

I smile widely and nod with crossed eyes.

"Get out of here," He laughs. "And here," He thrusts a to go container at me with food. Baby!" Dad suddenly turns to my mom. "We've got the house to ourselves tonight!"

"Oooo," Mom bites the corner of her lip and cocks her head at him.

I pretend to puke. "I will _definitely_ not be coming home tonight."

"Even better." He pulls my mom closer by her waist.

"Ew! Okay! I'm leaving! Just freaking wait a second! My God!"

I practically sprint out of my house.

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

I am sitting outside enjoying a beer when I hear Lana pull up. I breathe a heavy sigh of relief when I notice that she took Paul's car instead of her personal death-mobile that I have a serious problem with her driving but can't really come out and get her a new one if Scarlett and Paul are so against it.

She pops out of the car and happily strides over to me. Over the years, Lena has changed a lot, but in the last year or so, she really has found her own style.

Lana is just _cool_.

She's beautiful. More beautiful than her mother, but in a different kind of way. She looks exotic. Like a model, and the way that she dresses only accentuates it. Today, she is wearing a tight, black tee-shirt that is rolled up at the stomach. It says "Babe Watch" across the chest and it is paired with black leggings and flip flops- she definitely just came from practice. She has fabric bracelets down both of her arms that I know she had to take off for dance, and her hair is back in a straightened ponytail. And her thing with makeup is eye makeup; she doesn't really wear anything else, but she sometimes likes to line her eyes in black, which I have to admit _does_ accentuate her unique, navy eyes. Today, her eyes are coated in dark, dark black- blacker than usual. As soon as she gets close enough to me she smiles widely and sticks her tongue out.

"Hey pipsqueak," I call out to her, my face immediately brightening.

"Hello Call," She sighs and then immediately sprawls herself across my lap. She loops her arms around my neck and kisses my cheek.

I casually strum my fingers along her back.

I know that some people find it odd how touchy Lena and I have always been, but it's not weird to us. It's exactly the way she has always been with her parents, too. Once, I remember Jake came over in the morning after Lena had slept over and found us in bed together with Lena in a tee-shirt and a pair of underwear and almost punched me in the face (she was thirteen at the time), but it really was, and still is, never like that. Lena walks around in her bra and underwear at her house on the daily, with both of her parents there; one time she went the entire day in a sports bra and pair of underwear because she just "didn't have the energy to put clothes on". They've just always been oddly comfortable with each other, which is why she is like that with me. Neither of us have ever found it weird, so other people just need to get over it.

"I swear my parents are the horniest parents in the entire world."

My mouth drops. "What?" I laugh.

"I basically had to run out of my house tonight!" She giggles. "Can I sleepover your place?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," She sighs and then rests her head against my chest.

"S'more?" Jason Black offers her some and she continues to take the entire bag and sit up.

I laugh and bounce her on my lap. She reaches for a handful of marshmallows and then roughly grasps the back of my neck. She shoves the marshmellows in my mouth before I really have a chance to argue or pull her hand away. I laugh and try to pull my head back, but Lena giggles and tries to sneak another one in. I grasp her hand and try not to choke as I pull it away from me.

I pull one out of my mouth and shove it in her mouth.

"Embry!" She gasps and covers her mouth. "Ew!"

I chuckle and forcibly swallow all of them. "Don't dish it if you can't take it, little girl!"

She rolls her eyes. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"We're doing a family vacation for spring break."

I press my lips tightly together to keep from laughing at her using "we" so flippantly without ever really asking, not that I am complaining. "Great! Where to?"

"Dad wants to go up north but mom's fighting him on it."

"Let me guess," I sigh and pull her legs higher up on my lap. "She wants Florida again."

"Always," Lena moans. "I'm with my dad. Let's do something fun like Wyoming or Montana. We'll ride horses and snowboard."

"Snowboard?" I laugh. "It's spring, Lennie."

She smacks my chest. "I'm not stupid! They have a ton of places up there that make their own snow because it's such a big thing up there!"

"I didn't say you were stupid!" I laugh. "Chill out."

She rolls her eyes. "Guess what I did."

"Oh no. I don't want to."

She giggles and then winks her bright blue eyes at me. "It's bad."

"Obviously. When are you ever good?"

She shoves my shoulder. "You're an idiot. I _may_ have gotten something…,"

I wait for her to continue but she doesn't. "What kind of something?" I push, obviously confused.

Lena giggles. "Something permanent."

"Wha- Lena!" I laugh and gasp at the same time. No fucking way! I lean closer to her to whisper. "You got a tattoo?"

She bites the corner of her lip. "Maybe?"

"No you didn't," I call her on her shit.

"No, I really did!" She laughs.

"Well than show me," I roll my eyes.

"I can't," She laughs. "I'll show you tonight."

I suddenly gulp. "Where… is it?"

"On my butt," She rolls her eyes. "No, you idiot; it's right here." She trails her black, painted fingernails in a line right beneath her right breast.

I gulp again. Why does that make me feel something different than I am used to feeling? I imagine her with something written, cursive perhaps, black and beautiful and… sexy. The thought alone is enough for me to tense all of my muscles and gasp in surprise at my own mind. Sexy? _Sexy_? I have never in my life found Lena Lahote sexy. She's my little pipsqueak. I mean, she's not sexy, right? She's _way_ too young for that.

"Emb?" Her voice is curious, pulling me from whatever the hell is going on in my head. "Are you mad?"

"No," I answer easily, sitting back in my seat and patting her thigh. I take a deep breath, letting that weird moment pass. "You can do whatever you want, Lena."

"Duh I can," She grins at me.

"What is it?"

"Hm?"

"The tattoo," I roll my eyes.

"Oh!" She blushes. "I'll show you tonight."

I gulp. Jesus fucking Christ. What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?

I clear my throat so that my voice doesn't come out as high-pitched and shaky as it actually is. "W-well, you better hope your dad wins, than. That one would be hard to hide in a swimsuit."

"I'd just have to wear a one-piece around them," She giggles. "They'll freak if they find out; I can just imagine."

I laugh. Most of the time, they're all just a big group of friends, joking around and goofing off and having fun, but if they ever find out that their little girl got a tattoo at the tender ago of 15, there is no denying it, they would turn into parents real damn quick.

"You're crazy. They'd kill you," I chuckle. "You're fifteen. How the hell did you even get it?"

"One of my dance friend's, and I would just like to add that I use the term 'friend' very lightly here- her brother owns a tattoo shop."

I stiffen. "Right. He tattooed that?" I point towards her chest, really hating the thought of him being that close to her.

"Yeah," She looks at me funny.

"You took your shirt off for him?"

Lena raises her eyebrows at me. "Cool down, Emb," She laughs. "I wore a bikini top."

I don't like the thought of that either.

"You've gotta be careful, Len."

"What?" She laughs and rolls her eyes at me. "You think some guy is going to take advantage of me because I'm too young and sweet and innocent and stupid to know when _that's_ happening?"

I chuckle and then shake my head. She is the most stubborn girl I have ever met. "No. You're not sweet."

She gasps. "That's so mean! Take it back!"

"No!" I laugh. "It's true!"

"I am too!" She narrows her eyes at me.

I squeeze her shoulder. "Fine. You can be sweet when you want to be."

She rolls her eyes, but she knows that I know the truth. Lena acts all tough, but when she's alone she's sensitive. Very sensitive. She may not be bothered by the normal trivial pursuits of her peers, but she cares, about everything, much more than she would ever admit.

"Are you going to get any more?" I ask, leaning back in my chair so that I can get a better look at her.

She skillfully runs her fingers through her hair and flips it to the side. "Probably not. I don't think so, at least. I only want them if I'm able to hide them," She admits with a blush. "I don't really think there are many places left that I would _want_ for it to be."

I smile. "What? You're not getting full sleeves?"

"No way!" She exclaims. "I like to give the impression of being polite and proper when need be. And plus, I would really prefer not to have tattoos all over me when I'm wearing dresses."

"You mean when you're wearing your wedding dress, don't you?" I raise my eyebrows at her. Lena has this thing about relationships; she thinks that they're more trouble than they're worth, demands it actually, but sometimes I catch her saying something that completely contradicts her ideals, and I love to call her on it.

"No?"

"I see. So you're getting married now?" I tease her.

"Yeah. To the tattoo shop guy, actually."

"Great."

She giggles and falls against me with a yawn. "I'm so tired. I thought Mrs. Michaels was going to kill me today."

"Why?" I chuckle and begin to absentmindedly run my fingers through the length of her hair.

"She got mad at me for breathing again," She grumbles.

I laugh at the thought. "Did you say something sassy again?"

"I'm never sassy!" She argues. "I had a six hour rehearsal after school today. _Six hours!_ I work harder than anyone else in that room. But I'm sorry- I have no desire to sit around and talk for a half an hour after class is over. I want to leave, and if everyone else is taking their sweet time before our final meeting, keeping me from leaving, I am going to say something. It makes no sense to sit around for thirty minutes talking about how stressed out you are and how much you have to get done considering you just wasted a half hour _talking about it_. I'm sorry, I just don't care."

I laugh. That was a very Lena response. Her and her dance teacher have a very love-hate relationship. On the one hand, her teacher is obsessed with her because she is by far the best on the team, and she is constantly getting calls and inquires from schools and coaches and professional dance companies about her prize student; but on the other, Lena doesn't possess the positive outlook and happy up-lifter of a leader that her teacher expects.

"I just don't get why I can't be the best and then leave it at that. She tries to change my personality."

"Your personality is fine the way it is," I pat her back.

"Not for her!" She grumbles. "She wants me to be, like… bubbly." She shivers. "The thought alone makes me want to overdose."

I laugh gently. "You're being dramatic."

"You see how sane you are after being yelled at for not being happy. I was like, Lady! I swear I'm happy! This is my happy face!' but she wouldn't believe me."  
"She's known you since you were six," I roll my eyes. "She knows who you are and she knows how good you are. She's just trying to bring the leader out of you."

Lena scoffs. "I am a leader! I am amazing and everyone else can watch me and have something to strive for!"

"Did I mention humble?"

"Shut up," She playfully shoves at my chest. "I work harder than them. That's the only reason why I'm better. I just don't get why _that_ isn't good enough."

"It is," I murmur to her and then kiss the top of her head. Although she would never admit it, it seriously bothers Lena how hard her dance teacher is on her. Though I secretly believe that she thrives from the competition of wanting to prove her wrong, there are moments when I know that she just never feels good enough, and I hate that. Because of course she's good enough. She's more than good enough. She's perfect.

"She also told me that I looked like a whore with my eye makeup today."

My eyes widen and my arms tighten around her. " _She what?"_

"She said, 'Lena! If you're going to come in here with that attitude and the eye makeup than you should just leave and go stand on the side of the street!'"

I gasp. "What the fuck? Did you tell your parents that?"

"Oh please," She sits up. "She's called me worse."

"Well, alright," I answer uneasily. "I just- I don't really like her calling you that. I don't think it's right."

Lena giggles. "She once called a recovered anorexic an elephant. I think I can handle being called a prostitute when she's pissed at me."

I look at her funny. "Remind me why you dance for her again?"

"Because she's the best," She moans. "And you know if I want to make it at the top schools it's as much about a name and being seen than anything. I need her," She rolls her eyes. "As much as I _hate_ to admit it."

"Do you guys secretly love each other but you both are too stubborn to admit it?"

"No," Lena scoffs. "Honestly, Emb, this is one time when I am not being a brat. She's just evil. She's an _amazing_ choreographer though. It's so annoying."

I laugh. "Quit. I'll just choreograph for you."

"Oh yeah?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah. I'll even give you a solo at every competition."

"How kind of you," She giggles.

"Just please don't get an eating disorder or some weird issues from her being hard on you," I sigh and brush some blonde, blonde hair out of her face. "Please. I'm begging you. You're already hard enough to deal with on your own, I can't imagine what you'd be like hangry all the time."

She smacks my arm. Hard. "Wasn't planning on it," She sighs. "Besides, I couldn't have an eating disorder even if I tried. One- I can't not eat because I _love_ candy. And two- even when I get so nervous I start crying because my stomach hurts so bad before a competition, I can never make myself puke; and I have _really_ tried. It's impossible, so don't worry."

"Reassuring," I mumble to myself.

After the bonfire at Jake's, or I guess, Jake's kid's (it still feels weird to be hanging out with all of my friend's kids because they're closer to my age than all of my friends- except for the immortal Jake and Nessie, of course)- we head back to my place.

Lena sits down on the couch and then takes a long, deep breath before smiling with a shake of her head and leaning down to pull her shoes off.

She winces as she tosses them on the floor and then assesses the damage. I get the supplies she needs from the bathroom without her having to ask.

"Jesus, kid." I sit on the automen in front of the couch and gently reach for her legs, pulling her feet into my lap.

"I just didn't wrap them tight enough before practice," She answers quickly.

I know that she's lying.

Both of her feet are wrapped in a thick layer of cotton, and both are soaked through with bright red. I know that it's the nature of her beast, and I want to support her with whatever she loves doing, especially when she is so gifted at it, but it's hard to watch her in pain all the time.

"I think you need some time off."

"Vacation," She reminds me.

"Yeah in a month, Lennie. You should at least give yourself a day."

"Sunday."

I sigh. "I don't think you should dance tomorrow. Just take tomorrow off and then it'll be Sunday which means that you'll have two days to heal."

"No offense, Emb, but you know absolutely nothing about ballet."

I roll my eyes. "Your toes."

"Exactly."

I tenderly unwrap the bandages from around her toes, trying my best not to hurt her in any way. Once off, I soak a wad of cotton in alcohol and press it into her wounds. Lena bites the inside of her cheeks and lets out a low moan as she closes her eyes and tilts her face to the ceiling.

"Almost done," I remind her.

"Mhmm," She grits her teeth.

I rub Neosporin all over the top of her toes, even though I know if any healing does take place, she will all but ruin in tomorrow in class. I try to be as gentle as I can as I re-wrap a fresh mile-long line of cotton bandage around her feet, making sure that it is so tight and thick that she can't feel a _thing._

Lena giggles when she looks back at her feet and cocks her head. "They look like bowling balls."

I chuckle. "Done," I tap her thigh.

She sighs and pulls her legs off of my lap. "It's only this bad right now because I got new pointe shoes."

"Right." Of course I don't believe her. "So do you get new pointe shoes every week now or…?"

"Embry," She narrows her eyes at me.

"I know," I hold my hands up. "I'm not trying to say anything! You can do whatever you want! But I think you're going to get hurt if you keep this up! Can't dance without toes, kid."

"I'll just steal one of yours and have them transplanted," She smiles sarcastically at me.

I shake my head. "You're impossible."

"Can I have a shirt?"

"Yeah."

I throw away all of the bloodied trash and then grab a tee-shirt from my dresser for her.

"Thanks," She says easily before I turn away from her as she takes her clothes off right in my living room. I gulp again. What the hell is going on? I have seen Lena naked- well, not _naked_ , but in her bra and underwear, more times than I can count. It never made me feel _anything._ I wasn't looking at her like that. Not at all. She's just a little girl.

But I turned away. I turned away and I am still imaging what she looks like without clothes on. Fuck. What is going on?

"Oo!" You want to see my tattoo?" She limps over to me.

I sigh and lean against the wall, smiling easily at her and attempting to act normal. "Sure."

Lena pulls the bottom of my tee-shirt up without thinking, and suddenly I see the bottom of her breast and her bare stomach and her underwear and her thighs and… _woah._

I clear my throat and look away.

"You don't like it?" Her smile drops.

"Wh- no," I clear my throat again. "N-no. No that's not it." I take a deep breath and look again. It is a pair of ballerina slippers with the ends curling out into the word "let go." It's beautiful, but it's not what I can't look away from. Lena is holding her tee-shirt up so that she is pressing against her breasts, and I can see the bottom edge of it. Round and smooth and large. Holy shit.

"I-It's pretty," I blink my eyes a few times and then finally tear my gaze away.

"You totally hate it."

"No I really don't," I sigh and then take a step away from her. When I see her expression fall I reach out and press a piece of hair behind her ear. "I like it, Len. It's simple and it looks like you."

"Thanks," She perks up and finally drops her shirt.

Thank fucking God.

I nervously run my fingers through my hair. What the hell is happening?

"I think it's my last one."

I take a steadying breath. "You say that like you've already got 20."

"You never know," She winks at me.

"15 and already enough tattoos for a lifetime. Incredible."

She giggles. "What can I say? Tattoos only interest me because I am _not_ supposed to have them!"

I laugh, finally managing to shake off whatever weirdness just transpired between us, or _me_ , I mean.

"If my dance teacher found out she would _kill_ me. She almost kicked me out for having a tan line, once. Imagine _this!_ "

"She _did_ kick you out," I laugh.

"Yeah but that lasted for a few days," Lena reminds me with a bright smile. "And then she called practically begging for me back because no one can carry a lead like the least liked ballerina to ever exist!"

"Yeah, I remember," I state blandly. I hate when Lena makes a joke about herself like that. She used to openly admit that it bothered her when people called her fake or a bitch or heartless, and now she practically revels in it. _She_ is the one that jokes around about how she doesn't have a soul, or how no one likes her, or how she is definitely going to hell. It isn't as much that she says it, but more so that it isn't true… at all.

"Alright," She looks at me funny. "Jeesh."

"Bed?"

Lena nods.

"Cool."

"Did you have a long day today or something?"

"Yeah," I answer, but honestly, I just am ready for this weird fucking day to end so that I can wake up tomorrow not sexually attracted to a 15 year old kid who I have practically raised.

I reach for her hand and walk us into my bedroom. Though I do have a guest room, it has never been a thing for Lena to sleep anywhere but my bed with me. I absentmindedly flip on the three fans in my room facing towards the bed and then shut the lights off as I listen to her crawl underneath the covers.

She yawns again and flips over onto her stomach.

"You tired tonight?" I ask her gently, getting in next to her.

She nods but doesn't say anything.

"Night, Len," I sigh and turn onto my side.

Lena turns towards me and then scoots closer so that her shoulder is touching my chest. I place one arm underneath her head and then another on the top of her back.

"This is your sub-conscious. Rub Lena's back." She speaks, her voice mumbled by the pillow.

I roll my eyes. I was just about to do that. I reach my hand underneath her tee-shirt, but then suddenly top myself. The action pulled the shirt up along with it, and now I am left starting at Lena in her underwear… Lena's _ass_ in underwear. It's weird. So, so, so, so weird because I literally am thinking about Lena's ass. She has never even had an ass before! She's a little girl, she has a _butt_! A cute, totally not sexualized butt, and now I'm staring at the shape of it, the way it curves under at the bottom, how tight it is, but how round it is too. I quickly lurch my hand away like I touched something hot and then pull the shirt back overtop of her with shaking fingers.

"Embry?" Lena asks, clearly confused.

I place my hand on her back, overtop of her shift this time, and start gently running my nails up and down her back.

"Hm," I hear her mutter, probably confused as to why I decided to go above clothes. I never had to worry about touching her bare skin when I wasn't imagining her naked.

"Sleep tight," I tell her, hoping that she doesn't push the subject.

She yawns again, and for once, I am grateful for the thing that makes her feet swollen and bloody, because it also makes her too tired to be able to argue or inquire. "You too, Emb."

She falls asleep in less than five minutes.

I pull myself out from underneath the covers with her and make my way into the living room. I stand in the hallway for a while, just staring at the wall and mentally beating myself up. I feel like a creep. Like a complete and total fucking creep.

What is wrong with me?

* * *

YAYY! Okay, so what did you all think about the first start to the real story? What did you think about hearing from Lena for the first time? I'm dying to know!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Mine

Just. Can't. Stop. Writing! I have so many plans for this story and can't get them down fast enough! Enjoy:)

* * *

Lena: 15 years old

 **Lena's POV**

"M&M's?"

"Got it."

"Sour gummy worms?"

"Check."

"Cotton candy?"

"Add it."

I continue to go through the rest of our candy list for movie night as Embry surveys the junk food in cart.

"I think we've got everything," I nod my head approvingly.

"Unfortunately, I feel as if you are being slightly negligent in your candy shopping abilities today."

I gasp. "Me? No! This is my specialty!"

"Look and tell me what we're forgetting."

I cock my head and try to concentrate on everything in cart. I purse my lips. "I don't know," I whimper.

"Think!" Embry clasps my shoulders in his hands. "It's a staple!"

"Ugh," I moan in frustration and rub my temples. "I just really am not seeing it. We've got the sweet candy, the sour, the chocolate, the white chocolate, the junk food, the… Oreo's!" I suddenly exclaim.

"She's back!" Embry smiles enthusiastically.

I chuckle and lean into his side. He drapes his arm overtop of my shoulders and hugs me quickly. "I must be really tired," I sigh. "I have never forgotten about Oreo's before."

"Hey, at least you didn't forget about the sour gummy worms. I feared for your life."  
I giggle. "You're right. As much as I hate to admit it, Oreo's are a much safer mistake."

"Oo! Should we get mint or vanilla?"

"Both, He kisses the back of my head.

"Perfect! And then I can put on the food log for this week, 'one cup of low fat vanilla yogurt' for lunch and a few mints for snack," I joke.

Embry laughs and rolls his eyes. "Have you ever told the truth on those food logs?"

"One time I tried."

"How long did that last?" He raises his eyebrows with a knowing grin.

"Two hours," I grumble.

Embry laughs and clasps his arms around my back. "So much willpower," He laughs against my cheek.

I giggle and try to pull away but suddenly he is tickling my sides. We are both laughing hysterically when someone pulls my attention.

"Embry?"

We both stand up and take a moment to recover before turning towards the voice.

It's a 5'2 brunette with a light pink skirt on and a chiffon blouse. She has pink lipstick on and her hair is expertly straightened down to her shoulders. She looks like the type of girl that wakes up two hours early in college to put makeup on.

"Ali?" Embry gasps, his mouth dropping suddenly.

She smiles, and then Embry smiles too.

I look between the two of them, confused as hell and wondering why they are smiling.

Why _he_ is smiling.

I don't like it.

And I don't know why I don't like it.

"Oh my God," Embry laughs and steps forward. "What are you doing here?" He hugs her easily and I stare at the interaction. I blink a few times.

I have got to be dreaming.

"It's a family thing," She smiles a little bit.

Embry frowns. "Bad?" His hand is still on her shoulder from when he hugged her.

I stare at the interaction, honestly dumbfounded. Embry just read her face… her mood... her tone, like he, well, like he reads mine. I've never seen him do it with anyone else before, until _her_.

I suddenly hate her.

I _hate_ her.

And I don't even know her.

"My dad passed," She whispers to him.

Embry's face drops. "Oh, God Al. Al, I'm so sorry," He rubs her arm. My mouth drops. For some reason, I feel like I just got kicked in the gut. "What happened?"

"Heart attack," She sighs. "You know my dad. He loved his,"

"Pie," They both murmur at the same time.

They chuckle to themselves and I try to shuffle on my feet or make some sort of noise to alert them that I am, in fact, alive.

"Oh, ugh," Embry clears his throat and takes a step back. "This is,"

"Lena," Al finishes. She looks from Embry to me and then smiles. "The last time I saw you, you were one day old." She smiles widely and I nod my head, not sure what to say.

Embry clears his throat and I plaster a smile on my face. "Ugh, sorry about your… dad," I stumble with my words.

Al smiles again and I wonder what kinda chick has a name like "Al."

"I'm Ali," She waves at me.

Oh, Ali. Makes more sense now.

"Hi," I look between the two of them.

She chuckles. "Embry and I are old friends."

I nod, really hating how she talks about them together. "Embry and I are current friends."

She raises her eyebrows at me and Embry intercedes. "So, ugh, how long are you in town for?"

"Oh, just a week or so. I need to get all of his affairs in order. Hey, did I hear you're a big-shot lawyer now?" She nudges his arm and he smiles bashfully.

"In my spare time," He jokes.

I am really, really not liking what I'm seeing.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you!" Ali beams.

"Thanks, Al," Embry grins.

"So Lena," She turns to me, bright and sprightly as ever- great. "What grade are you in now?"

I gulp down the silent blow. That was a blow, wasn't it? Or is she just being nice? She's smiling like she's being nice… Embry seems to think she's being nice. For some reason though, being reminded of my age seriously gets on my nerves. "I'm a freshman," I smile cordially.

"Oh, fun!" She jumps up. I back away and look at her like she is insane. I look towards Embry and I watch him fighting a smile. "I taught pre-school for a while but then I moved up to middle school! It was so fun preparing everyone for high school! How are you liking it?"

Holy shit.

This girl _is_ fucking sunshine.

"Ugh, school or high school or middle school?" My head is spinning.

"High school," She giggles.

"Oh. It's fine."

"Do you play any sports?" She smiles warmly. "I was a cheerleader."

I cock my head to the side. "Really? You don't say? I never would have guessed."

Embry comes to stand beside me and then digs his hand in my back.

I put my nice pants on. "I'm a dancer."

"Oh that's awesome!" Ali gushes, "Like, dance team?"

I scoff. I mean I actually scoff.

"Lena's a member of one of the best dance companies in the country," Embry says before I can say something bitchy and embarrassing- for him anyways. "She's incredible."

He beams proudly down at me and I feel a little bit better, I must admit.

"Oh wow," Ali smiles warmly. No way she is this nice. "That's amazing. I should get the name. I'll watch out for your name in the newspaper!"

Okay. She is too nice.

Annoyingly nice.

My least favorite kind of human.

How were her and Embry friends?

"So ugh, what are your plans tonight?" He asks her. My mouth drops, though I snap it shut quickly so that she doesn't notice. Is he really about to invite another person to our ritualistic movie nights? We have been having these since I was born; me, my parents, and Embry. No one else. Nada. Zip. ZERO.

"We're having movie night- you're welcome to come if you'd like."

He really did it.

"Oh!" Ali laughs hysterically and then covers her mouth.

Okay, ew.

"I remember those! Gee, it's good to know that Paul and Scarlett still love their movies! Lena," She turns to me. "Your mother would force us to watch Titanic at least _once_ a week!" She laughs.

Once a week?

Why was she at movie night with Embry and my parents once a week?

ONCE A WEEK?

I mean…

Once a freaking week?

Seriously?

"Yeah I know," I suddenly blurt, idling the conversation immediately. "I'm there."

Her eyes widen ever so slightly. Embry elbows me in the back.

"So, ugh, you free?"

"Oh, no," Ali nervously places a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm with my mom and sister tonight," She smiles, "But thanks for the offer. Really."

"Of course!" Embry responds. "You should call Scarlett. I know she'd love to hear from you."

"I will," Ali says lightly. "Nice to see you Embry."

"You too, Al."

There it goes with the nickname again.

"It was nice to see you Lena," She turns to me now.

"Um, yeah. You too," I wake awkwardly at her.

She smiles a goodbye. Embry waits until she is out of eyesight to turn on me. Of course.

"What the hell was that?" Embry's eyes are blazing.

"Me?" I gasp. "What are you talking about? Who even was that?"

"An old…," He stammers for a while, "Friend."

I blink at him. "She's like sunshine in a fucking bottle."

"Don't fucking cuss," He rolls his eyes.

"When you tell me not to cuss by cussing, that kind of defeats the purpose, wouldn't you say?"

"God, Lena. What the hell?" He ignores me. "You were practically shooting fire into her eyes!"

"Fire?" I laugh. "Well that was probably to keep the rainbows away from mine!"

He rolls his eyes. "Could you please be serious for five seconds?"

"I _am_ being serious. Why are you even mad about? I just acted like myself."

"No you didn't," He crosses his arms. "You barely said a word. She was so nice. Do you know how nice and… understanding she has been? You are incredible, do you know that?"

"No!" I suddenly scream. Everyone in the surrounds isles stops to stare at us. "I don't know _anything_ because it's not like you _fucking_ introduced me or even remembered that I was standing here because you were too busy sharing inside jokes and hugging each other!"

I shove the cart into his stomach, his eyes wide from my recent outburst, but I don't wait for him to explain himself.

I am mad.

Angry.

 _Livid._

And I have no fucking idea why.

But then I do.

But I don't.

But I _hate_ her.

But I think I'm mad at Embry…

Aren't I?

I stand with my arms crossed and forehead touching the passenger door of Embry's car. With each second that passes, my anger fizzles and I begin to feel something else, is it, embarrassment? I have no fucking clue.

I don't even know why I was so angry in the first place.

A few minutes later, Embry returns to the car with groceries in tow. He opens the door and then loads up, and doesn't say anything. Neither do I. We don't say anything as he starts driving away, or even when we are halfway home. In fact, the only time that we even interact is when he reaches into the backseat, into the groceries, and then losses the sour gummy worms into my lap.

A truce.

I jump at the chance.

I smile into my lap and then open it slowly. I hold one out to him, and Embry turns towards me then, the first eye contact after the explosion. His forearm is on the steering wheel and his muscle is bulging. He smiles widely and opens his mouth goofily.

I shake my head but am unable to suppress a giggle.

I place one into his mouth and he sucks it in quickly.

"Sorry," I grumble, a whisper that he can barely hear. But I still said it.

Embry doesn't respond. But he's my favorite with that kind of stuff. He doesn't make a big deal. He doesn't have long talks like my mom and dad do. He kind of just… gets over it. And acts normal.

"So did you know her in high school?" I ask, surprising even myself. One thing that is for certain is that I have no desire to talk about this right now. But I brought it up… so do I?

Embry takes a while to respond. "I met her after high school."

I blink at him, waiting for him to elaborate. He doesn't.

"You two seem… close."

His eyes shift to mine for a second before he looks away. "Seemed, Lena. Past tense."

"Hm. So who is she?"

"What do you mean, 'Who is she?'," He asks, looking out the window.

"I mean… Who is she?" My voice goes up at the end a little bit.

"Ali."

"I know what her name is. Not that you introduced me or anything." My bitterness is way too strong for both of us not to notice.

"I haven't seen her in years. I was surprised."

"How many?"

"Huh?"

"Years. How many years haven't you seen her?"

Embry sighs. "Well, that would be about fifteen, Lena."

I sit back in my seat. "Oh." Embry doesn't age, but she really doesn't look that much older than him.

"Any more questions, sergeant?"

I roll my eyes. "Shut up. That was… weird. She's like literal happiness."

He sighs again. "She's a nice girl, Lena."

For some reason, it bothers me that he won't trash talk her with me, or even laugh a little bit.

"What did you mean by 'You have no idea how understanding she was?'," I ask, suddenly remembering.

Embry stiffens for a moment. "Nothing."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I cross my arms.

"Okay," He turns to me. "New rule. You are not allowed to use the 'f' word… ever. Got it?"

I roll my eyes. "Got it," I grumble.

We let the conversation drop, well… he lets the conversation drop. I, however, still have many questions. I pull out my phone and type out a text to Jason Black, one of my better friends that are my age.

 _Know anything about an Ali?_

He responds in a few minutes.

 _I screwed a girl named Ali at a party once._

I roll my eyes. Jason is a virgin.

 _Funny. But seriously untrue. Her name's Ali. She knew Embry. Said they were "old friends"._

His response is quicker this time.

 _HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA_

 _What?_ I text back. When he doesn't respond I text again. _WHAT?_

This next text burns into my mind.

Into my soul.

It literally puts every terrible, horrific, evil thought I have ever had and laughs it off. Because this one is so much fucking worse.

 _Ex-fiance_

I shut my phone off and drop it into my lap. I peer over at Embry, who is strumming his fingers unknowingly against the steering wheel.

I think about the way that he hugged her, how comfortable he was with her, the way that his hand lingered, and how he called her "Al." He literally had a nickname for her. _I'm_ the girl he has a nickname for. Not _her._

But her.

Her.

She was an important her. The most important her.

And I hate her.

I absolutely despise her.

Why?

Because she's been to movie night.

Before I was alive.

Post-Lena movie night.

Yes, that's it.

It has nothing to do with Embry at all.

When we get back to the house, I make it a point of not mentioning seeing Lena earlier, though I really hope that she doesn't call my mom. That's annoying on so many levels.

Embry is acting normal. Completely and totally normal, though one question is still burning in the back of my soul. Why wouldn't he tell me that she was his ex-fiancé?

I know that there is only one real explanation that makes any sense at all.

Embry still has feelings for her.

My mom wants Titanic again and I surprise everyone by going with Texas Chainsaw Massacre without even allowing a vote. I just pop it into the TV and ignore everyone who complains.

One- I do not feel like watching Titanic tonight and imagining Ali and Embry curled up on the couch together watching with my parents.

Ew.

Two- I need guts and gore and killing.

Fits my mood perfectly.

And Oreos.

And a freaking shot.

I have never drank before, yet I know I need a shot. That's how annoyed I am.

Once the movie begins, Embry acts more cuddly than he normally does.

Embry wraps his arm around my back and pulls me to his chest. I go without resisting, though I don't look at him.

He rubs my shoulder gently and then even pulls my feet into his lap and massages them.

For the first time, a foot rub doesn't make me feel better.

"Pause!" My mom rushes up. "More popcorn."

"I'll help."

My dad reaches for her hand and they rush out of the room.

I really have no desire to know what the hell is about to happen in that kitchen.

I am left in a dark room with Embry and our silence… and my anger.

"So, you're really pissed, right?"

His question takes me out of left field.

"No!" I narrow my arms at him and cross my arms.

"On a scale of 1-10, how mad are you, just so I can gauge the situation."

"Zero," I mumble.

"Definitly" He chuckles.

"I'm fine," I moan and drop my head back.

"Hey," Embry reaches for my hand, his tone is gentle, which surprises me enough to pick my head up. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce you to Ali, okay? Honestly, it's just been a really long time and I was surprised to see her. She's no one, Len."

"Why would you say that?" I question him.

"What?"

"Why would you say that?" I sit up. "Why would you even say that she's no one. I mean- it's not like I care if she was… if she… is. I mean, is she? I- I don't care. But if she is you can tell me."

Embry stares at me for a long while. "She's no one."

I gulp. "Okay," I whisper. And then, "I don't care."

"Yeah," Embry sighs and reaches for my arms. "I can tell." He pulls me into his lap and hugs me tightly. "You just need more candy."

I giggle, feeling much better now that he is holding me for some reason. "Did you get both Oreo's?" I pout.

"Three different kinds," He giggles and rocks me back and forth dramatically. He kisses the side of my head roughly.

He opens the package of Oreo's and pulls is apart. He brings the part with the cream towards my mouth, and then right when I am about to take a bite, he eats the entire thing in one bite.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

Embry laughs and does the same thing once more.

"Embry!" I giggle, trying to sound more annoyed than I actually am. "You're so annoying!"

He laughs and then finally shoves one into my mouth, although, once he starts, he doesn't stop. I am laughing hysterically, gagging at the ridiculous amount of Oreo's stuffed in my mouth.

 _See,_ I think to myself. This is _my_ Embry.

Mine.

Mine.

* * *

Was Lena... jealous? Thoughts!? Follow and review!


	7. Worst Day Ever

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading as always! This is a action-packed extra long chapter, so can't wait for you to read! PS: this chapter is split into Embry and then Lena's POV.

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

"If my nails aren't black like my soul I seriously don't know what to do with myself."

"Yep that's you," I sigh. "You're heartless."

"Stop!" She gasps and attempts to smack my shoulder, though it is quite difficult because we are lying over the side of the bed with our legs up in the air.

"I'm just agreeing with you!" I laugh, though I know why she says it. Lena says things about her soul, or lack-there-of, because she wants me to disagree with her.

"You wanna do something fun tonight?" She grins at me.

"Like what?" I ask her. "Watch a movie?"

"We always watch a movie," She sighs.

I frown. "You love movies."

"Let's go to a bar."

I burst out laughing.

"What?" Lena narrows her eyes at me.

"Lennie. You're 15," I rub my jaw, trying to idle my laughter before she gets really upset. "How the hell do you think you're about to get into a bar?"

"You can get me in!"

"Yeah not fucking happening," I laugh even harder.

"Come on, Emb!" Lena shakes my arm. "It would be so fun!"

"You're funny," I roll my eyes.

"You're boring."

"You're just a kid, so, you're the boring one here."

She grumbles something underneath her breath at that.

"Why do you want to go to a bar anyways?" I ask her. "Are you feeling a little rebellious Lena Lahote?"

She giggles. "Maybe."

I laugh. "I'll let you have a beer during movie night tonight."

Lena gasps. "Really?"

I shrug. "Sure. Just don't tell your parents."

"Done!" Lennie giggles. "Maybe I'll get you drunk and then convince you to let me take shots."

I choke on my laughter. "You wish, kid."

"Call me kid one more time," Lena moans and then suddenly pops up. "Wanna see my hip hop?"

I sit up immediately, seriously intrigued. "Oh do I ever? Hang on, let me get my phone."

"You are _not_ recording this!" Lena snatches my phone quickly out of my hands and hides it in the other side of the room, though I was never really going to record it; they have a showcase at her studio that's always mid-year and consists of all of the dancers doing their own personal choreography. They always have a few funny numbers like a hip-hop dance, and let me tell you, watching a group of 30 ballerinas try to cronk is hysterical on a whole different level.

Lena turns some music on her phone and then starts to get into the music.

"Ohhh," I bob my head, encouraging her forward.

Lena suddenly breaks from choreography and attempts to twerk. I grab my heart and fall down on the bed.

Lena jumps me. "Why are you so mean?" She laughs and grabs my forearms, pinning them down.

"I'm nice," I laugh.

"Mean!" She giggles.

"Oh I'm just _sooo_ mean." I grab her around the waist and flip her over, locking her in underneath of me. "I'm just the worst. Now see if you can get out of this one."

Scarlett and Paul come in just as Lena is shoving with all her might against my chest, both of us laughing hysterically, rap music still playing in the background.

"Ugh, weirdos," Scarlett cocks her head to the side. "We're leaving. Are you two going to be okay or should I call the police?"

Lena giggles. "Embry's trying to kill me. You can't leave me with him!"

"Okay I"ll go," I pretend to pull away but she clings her legs around my waist and squeals.

"No!"

I laugh, pull her up and then spin around.

"Okay," Scarlett laughs. "We're leaving. Embry, I trust you can hold down the fort."

"Mother!" Scarlett leans back so that she is hanging in the air, talking to Scarlett upside down. "I am 15! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"That is _exactly_ what I am worried about," Scarlett rolls her eyes. "It's just for two nights. You two should be fine."

Lena giggles as I spin her around in a circle.

Scarlett and Paul leave for Scarlett's childhood friend's wedding around 7 pm. They left late so that Paul could get a full day of work in yet still be there for the wedding the next day, and plus the flight to Boston was cheaper at night.

So I've got Lena all to myself now.

We pop an action movie into the DVD player and then I sit patiently, pretending not to notice how Lena is practically jumping up at down awaiting what was promised her.

After about twenty minutes, I finally take pity on her. I pat her knee and then laugh and stand up. I walk into the kitchen and grab two beers from the fridge. I pop them open and then double check the alcohol content just to be sure that these aren't randomly some tequila filled mixed drinks and all of a sudden I accidentally got Lena drunk.

Quite honestly, I find it seriously funny that Lena is interested in drinking. Though it totally caught me off guard, I find it alluring in a weird way. That being said, if she tried this with anyone else except for me, I doubt that I would feel the same.

I sit down next to her and hold the bottle out to her. Her eyes brighten immediately as she takes it in her hands as if it is like a holy-grail.

"What do I do?" She blurts.

"What?" I burst out laughing.

Lena giggles and then tips her head back… and starts chugging.

"Woah!" I gasp and pull it out of her mouth. "Jesus, Len. Chill out!"

Lena grimaces. "It's so gross!"

"See," I laugh. "It's nothing special."

Lena takes two chugs again and this time controls her face afterwards.

"How do you drink this all the time?" She finally blurts.

"I don't," I laugh. "I'm not a big drinker."

"You're a bigger drinker than my dad," Lena raises an eyebrow at me.

"That's because your mom doesn't drink. Paul stopped drinking when they met."

Lena frowns. "Why?"

I clear my throat, not about to spill on that secret tonight. "I don't know," I lie. "I really don't drink that much."

"You go out to bars," Lena pushes.

"Sometimes," I admit.

"Do you go with girls?"

I freeze. Lena shifts her eye contact away, and I blink this moment away. What the fuck?

"Alcoholic," She mumbles underneath her breath, changing the subject.

"What was that?" I lean in close, teasing her.

"Nothing," Lena giggles, taking another two chugs.

"You might want to slow down, kid."

"Why?" Lena giggles and leans into my side. I can smell the alcohol in her breath, and the way she's leaning into her side and has a smile on my face, mixed with the fact that she's drinking the thing so damn quickly, and that she's never drank before, I have to wonder if this was a good idea.

Lena finishes her beer quickly, a little too quickly if I'm being entirely honest, and in about ten minutes she is passed out in my lap. I have to laugh at this tiny little 100 pound girl who couldn't handle one single beer, but it just adds to her charm.

I carry her up to bed much before her usual bedtime, and then set her underneath the covers.

She grabs my hand when I go to pull the covers on top of her.

"Lay down," She demands.

I chuckle. "I am, Lennie. I'm just tucking you in first."

Lena frowns with her eyes closed. "Get under the covers with me."

I gulp.

Since that weird night when I found Lena- nope, I can't say- SEXY. Shit! I said it- I have been trying with all my power in the fucking universe to remind myself that she is only a kid. And here she is, asking me to get underneath the fucking sheets with her. Is she doing this on purpose?

My brain immediately goes where it is not allowed to go, and suddenly my eyes are falling to the curve of her neck, the bend of her back, the way that my oversized tee-shirt on her skinny body goes high on her tight thighs and- woah! Just woah!

I clear my throat and lay on top of the covers.

"Hey!" Lena sits up and angrily rubs at her eyes.

"I get hot," I lie.

She huffs and drops down on her stomach, turning her head away from me.

I sigh and lower my hand underneath the covers, beginning to rub her back in soft circles overtop of her tee-shirt. Eventually, I hear a content sigh, and I smile to myself.

Since that time when we somehow ran into Ali in the grocery store, Lena has been, well… weird.

She questions where I'm going. And she questions who I talk about, too. Hell, she even brought up my drinking today, about how I go to bars, and based on her questioning lately, I know that it wasn't innocent. It's almost like she's… jealous.

But it can't be.

I mean, she's 15.

She's 15.

I repeat that over and over in my mind until I fall asleep.

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

"Lennie."

I awake to the sound of my name and a hot hand rubbing my shoulders.

I hear him but let him call my name a few more times.

"Mmm," I mumble and roll over onto my back. I rub my eyes and then open them. Embry is standing over me with his shirt off. "Oh! Morning!" I say, a little to excitedly, my surprise making me forget to cater my intrigue.

Embry is buff.

Embry is _hot_.

Holy shit.

The thought catches me so off guard that I actually blush. I turn back onto my stomach and bury my cheek into the pillow so that he isn't able to see.

"Come on, kid," Embry pats my back. "You're going to be late for school."

"Mmmm," I moan. "Can't I skip today?"

"Funny," Embry laughs.

"Come on! I never skip. Seriously! I have a perfect attendance record. Just this once, please?"

"Got a hangover?" He teases me.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a, 'call your mom.'"

I moan. "She's definitely sleeping. They won't care."

"I don't care," Embry insists, handing me my cell phone. "Call."

I sigh and reach my hand into the air for him to place my phone inside my palm. I press my already ringing phone to my ear and as expected, it goes right to voicemale.

I hold it back out to Embry. "Dad," I mumble.

He sighs and then hands it back to me. This time, when it rings, my dad picks up on the second ring.

"Lena?" He answers, his voice gruff. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I reply. "Can I skip today?"

"Hm?" He sighs.

"Skip? Can I skip school?"

"Oh," He seems confused. "Sure."

"Thanks!"

"Mhm, love you."

I hand the phone back to Emrby.

"See," I tell him.

I don't have to see him to know that he rolled his eyes. My parents have never cared about that kind of stuff; in fact, my mom has begged me to stay home and play hooky to hangout with her on more than one occasion, though I haven't ever given in before.

"Hey," Embry's voice is suddenly close to my neck. It makes my joints freeze and the hair stand up on my neck. "I've got to get to work."

I take a steadying breath. "Okay."

Embry rubs my back and then kisses the back of my head. "I'll see you later, okay?"

I nod sleepily, hiding yet another blush with my pillow.

What the heck is going on?

I wake up around noon, which I realize is ridiculous, but it is my one day to sleep in, and between school from 6:00 to 2:00 and then dance from 5:00-11:00, I need all the extra sleep I can get.

Once I finally do wake up, I do just about… nothing. I watch Netflix in my underwear and take a bubble bath and dance around my house and eat ice cream for dinner, and then… I head to dance.

I should know from the smirks that I get walking into rehearsal that this is going to be one brutal day… but of course, I am an idiot when it comes to sensing other girl's emotions. So instead, I blindly walk into the worst day of my entire dance life…

"Alright, everyone. Get into your line up for the Mcusgar piece I emailed you last night. We have a lot to get done!"

I frown. The Mcusgar piece?

"Wait," I raise my hand, "Miss. Fullar?"

She blinks at me, waiting.

"I- Ugh- What Mcusgar piece?"

Her eyes widen. "Jerry Mcusgar is a staple in-,"

"Well yeah I know who he is," I cut her off, and then cringe when I realize what I did. "I just mean- what _piece_. I didn't get an email."

Her mouth parts. "Excuse me? I sent it out last night."

I scratch my head.

I checked my email last night. I _know_ I did, and I didn't receive anything about a new piece to learn.

"Is it possible that you have the wrong email?"

There are a few gasps in the room, and usually, I would be on the same page as them- you'd have to be suicidal to ever question a choreographer like this, but I am certain.

"Well it is the same email that I have had for you all year. Lacey!"

Oh no. Lacey McGraw is the leader of the "We Hate Lena Lahote" movement of Seattle Ballett. She has been the one making the serious issues later, and I do not doubt that this is yet another one.

"Did you or did you not send this to Lena along with the rest of the girls?"

No freaking shit.

"Of course I did!" The girl actually has the audacity to appear offended. "I just used the same group email that we always use! I wouldn't even know how to take her out!"  
I scoff.

Mrs. Fullar does not like that.

"Oh this is funny to you, Lena?"

I blink. "No."

"Well if it's so funny than I guess you wouldn't mind giving up your solo for the showcase coming up."

I gasp. "Wh- no!"

"Lena!" She is seething. "Get out of my studio!"

My mouth drops and I drop my gaze to the ground, finally giving up. I have been thrown out of practices before, but this one is especially brutal because I didn't do _anything_ wrong, and because in the midst of all this shit, I lost my solo, a piece that I have been working on for a long, long, _long_ freaking time.

An important piece.

"Have fun watching me do your solo," Lacey whispers as I walk by.

I stop. Usually I would let those comments slide, especially since it seems as if every time I walk by some of these girls they say something much worse, but tonight, I am not having it.

"Excuse me?" I blurt.

Lacey's lips curl into a devilish grin. "You're not as good as you think you are."

"I'm better than you."

She scoffs. "You're nothing. You're just a blonde bitch who's in way over her head. You're not going to be anything in a few years."

I take a deep breath. "Lacey, go to hell."

"Actually I'm fine here. But hey, careful driving home. That car seems like a real bitch." She laughs viciously and the other girls join in. I look over to where Mrs. Fullar and the two other choreographers are in the corner; I can't tell if they don't care or if they can't hear.

I drop my face to the floor and leave the rehearsal without crying.

I grab my bag and angrily swipe at my eyes.

I don't care.

I don't _freaking_ care!

I don't care.

It isn't until I get outside, and I stop dead in my tracks in the parking lot, that I actually _do_ care. Covering my car, are the thick letters, **BITCH** , written in bright red, over and over and over again.

Now, I actually do cry.

I stand in the parking lot for a second, wondering what on earth I did to deserve this and also wondering how the hell I am going to drive this thing. A dancer comes in late with a wide, gaping mouth and that is all it takes for me to abandon ship.

I finally give up and call Embry. He's going to be mad, that much I know; it's been getting worse, everyone has noticed, and while I have insisted that I can handle it, I know that neither my parents, nor Embry will be able to let this slide.

I call him twice.

No answer.

 _That's weird,_ I think to myself. He must be in a meeting or something. I call his office next; perhaps he stayed late.

By the grace of God his secretary picks up.

"Hey, Stacie!" I sound as relieved as I feel. "It's Lena. Is Embry there? I couldn't reach him on his cell."

"Hi Lena!" Stacie greets happily. Stacie was Embry's first hire after he started his own company; she's a 30 year old single mom who has practically seen me grow up. "Oh, I'm sorry honey, he met with a friend for dinner. Do you want me to call him?"

I swear I nearly pass out right then and there.

A friend?

Really.

The truth is like a punch right in the freaking gut, which is why I want to believe that there is another explanation. But I know what he must be doing.

Embry is on a date with Ali.

Clarification: Embry is on a date with ex-fiancé Ali.

"No, ugh," I clear my throat. "Just tell him- just- you know what. Don't tell him anything." I hang up, not giving a shit how rude I am being, and hating everything about today. This is about to be one long walk home.

I am walking home along the thin narrow line of the one-way street leading to my house, pissed and terribly sad at the same time.

I have never necessarily gotten along with females before, but I have never been the brunt of a brutal joke like that one.

To cap off this perfectly terrible day, I am fucking _drenched_. It is pouring like a thousand crying girls on their periods with boy problems, and it is coming down so hard and so fast that I can barely see, forcing me to have to stare down at my feet. Thank God we didn't have rehearsal in Seattle today.

I am about thirty miserable minutes into my hour walk, just now entering the reservation, when a car pulls up next to me. I squint, trying to make out the black, slowing vehicle, but when I am unable to, set my gaze straight ahead and try to walk forward. It trails me. And that is about the moment when I get scared.

"Lena?" I stop at the sound of my name and turn towards the car. The window is cracked, and sitting inside is none other than Mr. Brandshaw, my contemporary teacher.

"Oh, hi," I say awkwardly, twiddling with my fingers a little bit. There is about a zero percent chance that he missed my destroyed car in the parking lot on his way out.

"What are you doing out there? It's pouring!" He leans closer.

"I don't have a ride," I shrug.

"I just left; get in, I'll drive you home."

"Oh no," I say, not wanting to be a bother and already having lived through enough social humiliation for one night; there is no way that this wouldn't get back to the other girls, and who the hell knows what they would say about that. "I'm fine, really."

"What? You'll freeze!"

"I really don't mind," I say, but my body betrays me. I shiver and then he raises his eyebrows at me.

I sigh in defeat and he leans across the seat to open the door. I slide into the passenger side and he immediately takes my dance bag and tosses it into the back.

"Sorry," he says when I have to clear an area for my feet to rest. "It's messy in here. They keep moving us all over the place."

I chuckle. "Tell me about it."

"Want to tell me about what that was all about?"

I shake my head. "No."

"You know you can talk to me, Lena," He says, his voice just a little too caring. I give him an odd, sideways glance and lean a little closer to the door.

He doesn't seem to notice.

"I'm fine." And then after a moment of silence I add, "Thank you."

"Girls can be mean," He says, flashing me a knowing smile. "I had some trouble with some of them when I was dancing. I was much closer with the teachers."

"Hm." I don't know where he's going with this.

"It helps, trust me. Having a teacher that you can go to. Who understands." His hand comes out and suddenly it is rested on my knee.

I freeze.

I feel like my entire body just froze and my head won't work and my heart stopped. I know that this is bad. Why? No idea, but something inside of my chest is screaming at me to run, run, run, but all I can do is sit here and stare at his hand on my knee and wonder what the hell is going on.

"I think I understand you," He squeezes my knee. I am nauseous. "If you want the solo's, all you have to do is… ask."

In a split second, my limbs are suddenly able to move again. I lurch my knee out of his grasp and put as much distance as I can between the two of us.

"Oh," He raises his hands and smiles. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to make you uncomfortable."

I don't respond.

"Here," He reaches his hand into the backseat and searches around for a while before

he puts something in my lap. "Change," He says casually, as if he is talking about the game that was on last night. "You're soaked."

I look between him and the sweatshirt. "N-now?" I ask, dumbstruck and unable to believe that this is really what he means.

"Well aren't you uncomfortable?" He laughs, but it doesn't sound funny at all.

I gulp. "I'm fine."

"You'll feel much better," He reassures me, his eyes trailing overtop of my chest for a little too long. I pull my tank top up and sit up straighter in my seat.

"I think I would like to get out," I hear myself squeak, wishing that my voice was stronger than it came out.

"Relax," Lena," His hand is on my knee again as he shakes it. "Just put the sweatshirt on."

I gulp. As quickly as possible, I raise my arms and try to slip the sweatshirt on overtop of my shirt. It smells like cheap cologne and sweat and must. I gag.

"You're going to have to take your top off first," He instructs. "Or it'll just get wet. Here." Mister Bradshaw pulls the car to the side of the road and puts it into park. I notice with excruciating detail how he makes sure to lock it as he leans towards me.

"Let me help you," He says.

I reach for the door handle, but it is no use. The car is locked. And the only way to unlock it is on his side.

I am trapped.

"I-I won't say anything," I am suddenly stuttering. "J-just let me g-go and I won't say anything."

"Say what?" He pushes his glasses higher up his nose and looks at me with a face of pure confusion. He runs his hand along my arm and I tense. "Nothing's happening. Nothing's going to happen. Right?"

He pushes himself forward, and finally my body kicks into survival mode.

"No!" I push against him, shoving at his chest, but being easily overpowered. Embry has taught me how to fight back, but I never really paid much attention; I didn't ever need to. I didn't think I'd use it.

He grasps my wrists tightly in his hands and slams them against the windows. I gasp and kick my legs out, though he manages to climb in between them.

"Quiet," He says, his voice soft, gentle even, which is even creepier than if it were mean, because his actions and his voice and his eyes all don't match and I am spinning and screaming and blinking my eyes tightly, tightly, tightly together, just wanting it to stop and unable to believe that this is really happening.

"Get off," I whimper.

"Shhh." I feel his breath on my neck and cringe. And then I feel something worse. Mr. Bradshaw sucks on my neck. He does something that no one has ever done before. And I hate it. His lips are wet and he leaves a trail of slime on me and it doesn't feel good at all; it just feels gross gross gross. Please. Please stop!

"Please," I whimper, struggling against him but realizing all too quickly that it is no use.

His hand reaches for my shirt and pulls it up.

"No!" I demand. "Please, stop."

His fingers stroke across my sports bra. I feel his fingertips against my nipple. "Get off!" I cry. "Stop!"

Suddenly, there is a loud, shattering sound. One minute Mr. Bradshaw is reaching for the bottom of my bra, and the next he is gone. There is an imprint of heat from where his body was forcibly pressing into me. Now, I am in the same position that he left me, as if he never left at all. My knees are parted and my hands are up and shaking and my mouth is dropped.

I feel the weight give out from behind me and suddenly I am falling backwards… into a very warm set of arms. Only, they're not Embry's.

"Lena. Fuck, Lena. Are you okay?" I somehow manage to stand on my own two feet well enough to peer up at James Black. His eyes are wide as he looks me up and down. "Did that piece of shit touch you?"

No- no, definitely not Embry. No- Embry is on the other side of the car.

Embry is killing Mr. Bradshaw.

"Embry!" I scream, suddenly finding my voice again. "Embry, stop! You're going to kill him!" I rush over to him and reach for his arm, but at the exact wrong moment. Embry clearly didn't hear me in the midst of his rage, nor did he see me, which is why when his fist came back, his elbow, connected right with my face.

I gasp and stumble backwards, holding my left eye in my hands as I whimper and try to think past the aching pain in my head.

There is a chorus of gasps among whoever the hell else came to my aid; at this point I have no idea what the fuck is going on anyways.

The sound of pounding skull against the concrete stopped though. So I'm thinking that must be a good thing.

I feel a hand, warm and pleasant and very gentle, cup the back of my head, and then I feel another one pull down on the hand covering my eye. I try to blink my already swollen eye a few times to be able to see clearly, but everything is a tiny bit red and a whole lot blurry.

"Fuck," Embry closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Does the perp have a first aid kit or something?" He finally asks, rubbing his eyes frustratingly as he examines my eye.

Mr. Bradshaw makes a gurgling noise. Embry pulls away from me and kicks him as hard as he can in the stomach. Mr. Bradshaw's body slams into the car.

I wince.

"Okay," Mr. Black touches my shoulders from behind, surprising me and causing me to jump. "Come on, Lena," He says apologetically, fatherly even. "Come stand over here. Are you hurt?"

I gulp. It's weird talking to Mr. Black. To Embry he might be a friend, but to _me_ he is my parents friend and my friend's dad.

"I'm f-fine," I state, my throat dry and coarse.

"Did he hurt you?" Embry demands, his voice booming and authoritative. I jump. His eyes are crazed.

"No," I squeak.

"Touch you?"

I don't answer.

"Fuck!" He screams, his voice animalistic and uncontrollable- I have truly never seem Embry like this before. And suddenly, Embry is on top of him again.

I don't try to stop him this time, though the sounds and the screams and the cracks are all too much for me to hear. Entirely overwhelmed, I press my hands to my ears and slam my eyes shut.

I'm not sure who grabs me, but the next thing I know I am being carried away, the sounds become duller as this person picks up speed.

I open my eyes hesitantly, half expecting some pissed of dancers to have stolen me for some torture with my luck at this point- but instead, I see James Black.

"J," I clear my throat. "Where are we going."

"Home," He says, his voice soft.

"Embry?" My eyes close due to the pounding in my head.

"He's got something to take care of first."

I frown. "He'll kill him."

"He should," James answers easily.

"What happened?" I press my hand to my head and wince. "How did you guys find me?"

"We were all out investigating a new scent tonight. You're lucky we changed our coarse to head for the border of the res. If we hadn't…," His voice trails off.

"If you hadn't I would probably be pregnant by now," I sigh.

"Could you chill with the sarcasm?" James asks, but his voice is less than kind. "I know it's your MO and all, but Embry can't handle it tonight."

I close my lips and stay quiet. Perhaps not speaking would serve me well in this moment; besides, I have too much of a migraine to think of words now anyways.

When James drops me off at my house, he makes sure to tell me multiple times that he will be right outside. In fact, he insists on coming inside multiple times, though I refuse. Honestly, now that the adrenaline and the fear passed, I just feel extremely embarrassed. Everyone was in a complete panic because of me. And I hardly even said one word.

The first thing that I do once I get inside is take a long, hot shower. I scrub my arms and the part of my knee where he had touched me, and then I scrub my breasts, too; he had only touched me there overtop of clothes, but I still feel gross.

I wash my hair twice and actually notice my eye feeling a little bit better now that icicles aren't dangling from my eyelashes.

Once I finish with my shower, I wrap a towel around my body and head out into my bedroom.

I scream and jump back, the towel falling in the process.

Embry's eyes widen, they drop to my chest inadvertently before he slams them shut and turns around.

"Embry!" I exclaim, completely mortified.

"I'm sorry!" He stammers. "I didn't mean to scare you! I didn't hear you coming out!"  
I moan in frustration and then grab one of his long tee-shirts from my dresser and slip it on.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," I say, my voice calmer now. Embry peers nervously over his shoulder first before completely facing me again. I cross my arms overtop of my chest and feel a lump form in my throat. I lost a solo, got my car vandalized, was nearly sexually assaulted, and then flashed my best friend, and oh no- can't forget about that fact that Embry was too busy to pick up his phone today because he was on a date with his ex-freaking-fiance! "This has got to be the worst day ever." I let my head fall into my hands and let out a shaky breath, attempting to swallow the tears back.

I hear Embry sigh and then feel his hands gently caress my arms. "Are you okay, Lena?"

I shake my head. "No," I moan. "Nothing about this day is okay." My voice cracks at the end and almost immediately he wraps his incredibly warm, huge arms around my waist and pulls me into the air. I latch my legs around his stomach and cry gently into his shirt.

"Shhh," He kisses my hair. "You're okay, Lennie. I should have been the one to take you home. I lost my temper; I'm so sorry."

"Oh shut up," I moan.

Embry chuckles ever-so-slightly and begins rocking me back and forth. "Lena," He begins after a while, his voice more serious now. "What happened? Tell me right now."

"Nothing," I moan into his shirt.  
"I know something happened," He pushes. "I _heard_ you."

I freeze and lift up so that I am eye-to-eye with him. I notice him notice my rapidly swelling eye and wince, though I choose to ignore that. "What did you hear?" I ask, my voice more accusing than anything.

We were running by and I started to get this really fucking weird uneasy feeling. As we got closer it got stronger and I focused on it and all of a sudden I… I heard you," His eyes look incredibly pained as he describes it. "You were asking him to stop- begging him to. And you asked him to get off of you."

I gulp. "He didn't…"

"He didn't what?" Embry asks, leaning his face towards mine.

"You know," I look down towards our feet.

Embry lifts my chin with his finger. "Did he touch you, Lena?"

I frown. "Not… really."

Embry winces.

"I mean!" I begin, wanting so badly to clarify. "Nothing underneath the clothes."

Embry doesn't look relieved. "What did he do?"

I finally sigh, knowing full well that he is never going to let this go before he knows everything. "H-he- he," I take a deep breath. "He was making these really weird comments about how being close with the teachers could help me, and about how if I wanted a solo he would just give it to me and- I don't know. But then he wanted me to change my clothes and I wouldn't, so he pulled over and he, like, attacked me, I guess."

"You guess?"

I swallow. "Yeah."

"How did he attack you?" Embry pushes.

"Embry," I moan.

"Lena," His voice is gentle again. "Did something happen, baby? Is that why you don't want to tell me?"

What follows is a flurry of a few different kinds of emotions: for one, Embry has never called me baby before. It seems intimate, and to say that it doesn't cause butterflies to erupt in my stomach would be a lie. On the other hand, I don't really revel in giving Embry a detailed description about every way Mr. Bradshaw tried to violate me.

"He kissed my neck and he… touched me. But just overtop of my clothes."

Embry freezes. I swear his arms that are around me decrease about 20 degrees in temperature. "Where?"

Just here," I place my hand on my chest and then quickly move it away. I blush a little, which is really fucking weird considering the circumstances, but I can't just forget that Embry saw me nude.

"Overtop of your clothes?" Embry asks softly.

"Overtop of my bra," I correct him.

Embry closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Fuck. I'm so fucking sorry, Lena."

"You didn't do anything wrong. And don't worry about the eye- I've got a hard head."

Embry cringes and sets me down. He guides me over to my bed and then sits me down on the side of it, examining my eye carefully. "Do not ever approach me when I get like that, Lena. Do you understand?"

My eyes widen. "You're going to act like that _again_?"

"No," He clarifies quickly. "Not with you. I promise. I will never scare you or hurt you again. I promise."

I look at him funny. "It's not your fault, Embry. Chill."

He sighs. "Don't tell me to chill right now."

I remind myself to shut the fuck up.

Embry grabs an ice pack from the kitchen and then holds it to my eye himself; even when I insist that I can, he doesn't budge- typical Embry.

"Lena," He sighs, currently kneeling down on the ground in front of me. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I mean, what were you even doing out there anyway? Do you know how fucking dangerous that is?"

I bite my lip. "Nothing," I murmur, bitter and angry and seriously embarrassed about having to admit _this_ to Embry.

"Lennie," He moans. "Start talking. Now."

"Some girls ruined my car, okay?" I explode.

Embry appears completely taken aback. He pulls away the ice pack and then looks at me strangely. "What do you mean they ruined your car?" He finally asks.

I moan, entirely exasperated. "I lost my solo today because the girl who was supposed to send me the video file that my teacher sent for us to learn for today didn't include me in the group email. And then she lied and said she did, and everyone vouched for her. God, Embry, I looked so _stupid. Everyone_ knew it except for me, and then she yelled at me and took my solo away. But that wasn't even the worst part! I mean, they must have done it when we were at lunch or something."

I cross my arms and look angrily at a spot on the wall.

"Did what?" Embry asks, appearing just as confused as before.

"My car," I sigh. "It's got… writing all over it."

"Writing?"

"Yes, writing, Embry," I moan.

"Well what does it say?"

I am suddenly embarrassed again. "Nothing," I mumble.

"Lena," Embry scolds.

"It says 'bitch' over and over and over again in red marker or paint or whatever! I don't fucking know! Okay?" I finally explode. "And so then I didn't have a ride because I didn't want to drive around in that thing so I called you and you didn't answer and I got pissed off because your secretary said you were at dinner with a friend and I thought you were with _her_ and so I decided that I was going to walk and then my stupid contemporary teacher made me get in his stupid car because of the stupid rain and this entire stupid thing happened!"

I sob loudly as I drop my head into my hands and don't even try to control it anymore.

Embry pushes me to his chest and rubs my lower back gently with his palm.

"You're not a bitch, Lena," Embry whispers into my ear.

"Yeah, I know. Fuck them," I sniffle.

He kisses the side of my head and I am really happy when he doesn't scold me for my language.

"I wasn't with her by the way," He says as his arms tighten around me.

"Huh?" I attempt to take a deep breath.

"Ali. If that's who you're talking about. I wasn't with her. I had a meeting with an investor about expanding."

I sniffle and pull away from him. "An investor?" I squeak. "Why didn't you tell me that.

Embry smiles just barely and then wipes a tear off of my cheek. "I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want anyone to get excited before anything was set."

I look at him funny. "That's just stupid. So you rather I thought you were with your ex-fiancé all day."

Embry closes his eyes and takes a long, steadying breath. "Like I've told you a thousand times," He sighs. "She was never my fiancé."

"Whatever," I cross my arms tightly overtop of my chest.

"Don't be mad," He pulls on my arms. "After everything that happened today, that's not a big deal, wouldn't you say?"

I shrug.

He places the ice pack back on my eye and I wince.

"And I am really, really, _really_ fucking sorry about this," He says, his voice holding as much emotion as I have ever heard for Embry.

"Don't be."

"Well I am. I hurt you," His voice breaks with that.

"You _saved_ me," I correct him. "If some girl was trying to rape you I probably would have lost control too."

Embry blinks at me.

"I was joking, Embry."

He rolls his eyes. "Well stop joking. It's not funny tonight."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood," I sigh. "So, what's going to happen With Mr. Brandshaw?"

"You don't need to worry about that," Embry suddenly grows hard.

"Embry," I moan. "Please tell me you didn't kill him."

"I didn't kill him," He tells me honestly.

"Good," I breathe a breath of relief. "Because I never want to be inadvertently responsible for someone's death, even if they were a pedophile."

Embry winces at that word. I notice his hand slide away from my lower back and rest on my shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. He'll be quitting. You'll never have to see him ever again."

I breathe a breath of relief, which shocks me. Embry strokes his hand along my cheek. "Were you scared?" He whispers.

I take a moment to remember how scared I really was. "That's a stupid question," I respond, my voice weak and shaky with reliving the emotions.

"If I hadn't been there," Embry hangs his head. He is obviously beating himself up about this, which I knew he would do. "I'm so sorry I didn't answer you. I had that meeting and then Jake called and I… I just got focused on tracking and, ugh!" He holds his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Lennie."

"Don't be," I sigh. "Seriously. "If you feel bad then that's another thing that I hate about today. And I don't need anything else terrible to happen right now."

Embry picks his head up and smiles just a little bit. "Are you hungry?"

I shake my head.

"Not hungry?" Embry actually looks quite shocked. "Wow. I believe you. Worst day ever."

I roll my eyes. "Actually I'm just really tired."

Embry helps me underneath the covers and then climbs on top. He lies down next to me and places the ice pack overtop of my eye without asking. I sigh, realizing that this is how I am going to have to sleep tonight.

"Won't you get under the covers with me?" I ask, my voice annoyingly whiney, but I am too tired to help it. "Just this once?"

Embry is quiet for a while. "Lena?" He finally asks.

"Yeah, Emb?"

"I never want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you because I've known you a long time, or whatever. Things are… different now, and I love you the same, but I never want you to think that I'm using it for my… benefit."

I frown and sit up. "What?"

He moans. "I didn't explain that well. Never mind."

"What? No. Embry," I reach for his hand.

"Forget about it. Go to sleep, Len."

"No!" I argue, suddenly infuriated. "Don't do that! That's so not fair! You always do this to me!"

Embry is taken aback. "What?"

"You do!" I accuse. "You know _everything_ about me. You know my secrets and my fears and every embarrassing or dangerous thing about my entire life- tonight proved it. But I know _nothing_ about you."

"That is not true," Embry begins to argue.

"Yes it is!" I exclaim. "It's so frustrating. And sometimes I try, but you won't go there with me. You won't go where you've gone with _her_."

His eyes widen. "Who?"

"Ali."

Embry gulps. "Right. Would you clarify where exactly you would like to _go?_ "

I roll my eyes. "She knows your secrets Embry." I roll over towards him. "I want to know your secrets. You're my person, but I want to be your person too."

Embry's face remains unreadable as he reaches his hand over and strokes a piece of hair behind my ear again and again and again. "She _knew_ my secrets, Lennie. She's not important anymore."

"But she was important," I speak quietly, the walls coming down because at this point I am much too tired to keep them up anymore.

Embry takes a while to respond. "Once."

"And I want to be important, _now_."

His face breaks out in a wide grin. "You are important. You're the most important."  
I shake my head. "Not like that, Embry. I want to be important to you in the same way the she was important to you."

I gulp once the admission is out. Quite honestly, I think after everything that happened tonight my subconscious is controlling my actions. Is the reason why I hadn't liked Ali _so_ much, much more about deeper feelings than ownership? And if this really is jealousy and not possessiveness, than what the fuck does that mean for us? I mean, Embry can't possibly feel the same, but he does love me. But like that? No, no way.

"Ugh," I drop my head and close my eyes. "My head is spinning."

Embry chuckles. "Come here. We'll talk in the morning." I cuddle against his chest and feel him embrace me, and I am suddenly engulfed in everything caring and safe and perfect. I feel the ice pack touch my eye again and then feel myself drifting off into a deep sleep.

Before my subconscious pulls me under, and before my brain and my body take a much needed rest, I hear him. His voice is echoey, like I am falling, falling, falling down a deep, deep hole and he is calling out to me, whispering so that it's hard for me to hear.

"I want that too, Lena. More than you know."

* * *

YAYYY! Favorite chapter yet. What did you all think about Lena's scary car incident?


	8. My Favorite

Hi lovely readers! This is kind of a filler chapter, but I have big plans coming up, so stay tuned:)

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

Lena presses her hips into my waist.

I wake up with wide eyes and a serious desire for this sexy, blonde girl that I shouldn't be feeling this way for. But it's early- which must be why my inhibitions have completely slipped from my mind. In fact, I can't seem to find anything wrong with slipping my hand around her waist and sliding it underneath the waistband of her shorts.

Lena flips on top of me.

I thought she was sleeping?

But her eyes are hungry.

She wasn't sleeping.

She pulls her shirt off, and my head is spinning- there is barely enough time to admire her flawless breasts before she lies down overtop of me.

Hadn't I had a shirt on?

I kiss her.

She tastes like cinnamon.

I spin her underneath me and then suddenly she is reaching for the waistband of my pants.

"Teach me?" She asks.

I pick my head up, confused.

"What?" I question, not at all as breathless as I should be.

"Teach me," She demands, though her voice is higher now… younger. I blink, and when I open my eyes again, Lena is still there, only, she isn't a fifteen year old with breasts and hips and a curve between them.

Lena is about five.

I gasp and scramble off of her.

Little Lena frowns. "Embry?"

I gasp awake and rub my eyes frantically, begging, praying to anything and everything that that was, in fact, a nightmare. Thankfully for my sanity, Lena is sleeping. And fifteen. I blink a total of ten times.

Yep, still fifteen.

And then I finally let out a long breath of relief.

Lena mumbles something in her sleep and presses her hips tighter to me. I gasp and look down. Okay, so the grinding hadn't been a dream.

Seriously freaked out, I grasp her hips and then push her away from me. Lena whines sleepily before turning onto her stomach and stretching her arms higher overtop of her head. She kicks the covers off of her. Her skin is hot. Lena's entire back is exposed now. Her skin is smooth and tan and I know it's soft. I want to touch it. But I don't just want to touch it. I want to kiss it, taste it, make it bend and twist in different ways.

I won't even say what I want to do with her ass that is sticking out from the bottom of her shorts that have drifted up in her sleep.

Ass? Since when has Lena ever had an ass? She's fifteen. She has a butt.

I groan and lean overtop of her. I drape her shirt down over her back and then carefully pull the covers back up so that they are covering her butt.

Lena sighs.

I smile and allow myself a second of selfishness- she is sleeping after all. I gently brush her hair off of her shoulder and then kiss the skin there tenderly. As much as these new feelings are fucking awful and terrifying, they feel right.

Lena feels right.

But that is what is so fucking wrong.

She is fifteen.

Lena flips so that her face is now towards me, only instead of a content, sleep-filled expression, Lena looks almost… scared. Her brows are furrowed and her mouth is set in a small frown.

I frown… because she is frowning.

I reach my fingers out and graze them against her cheek that is too soft for words.

Lena's lips part, and she suddenly sucks in a short intake of breath. She jumps back a little bit and then open's her eyes with a worried expression.

"Hey," I reach out for her cheek and pull her towards me.

Lena rubs her eyes tiredly and then sighs.

"Bad dream?" I ask her, though I know it was; I know what it looks like when Lena has a bad dream. And the way that she cuddles into my chest and takes deep breaths against my neck is just more proof.

I feel her hot breath against my neck.

It makes my muscles tense.

It makes other things tense, too.

Fuck.

I grumble deep in the back of my throat and really hope that she doesn't notice, take a deep breath, and place my hands on her back, holding her.

I want to ask her if it has anything to do with what happened with her teacher yesterday, but I don't want to bring it up again if it doesn't. Even just thinking about it happening once more puts every nerve in my body on edge.

I wanted to kill him.

I almost fucking killed him.

He _touched_ her. That asshole touched _my_ Lena and forced himself ontop of her when she said no and scared her.

Fuck.

I should have killed him.

"Embry," She mumbles sleepily, absentmindedly playing with my hair at the nape of my neck.

I gulp. "What?"

"What time is it?" Her voice is soft.

I check my phone from my back pocket. "Six thirty," I tell her.

"Mmmm," Lena moans, shifting herself closer to me.

"Fuck," I mumble. I reach for her hips and then gently push her back. Jesus fucking Christ, Lena; stop it!

"Hm?"

"Nothing," I reply, rubbing her back. "Go back to sleep."

"Can I skip again today?" She mumbles into my shirt.

This time, I don't even have to think about it. "Yes," I tell her immediately. With the day she had yesterday, I am making the executive decision here.

"Great," Lena sighs. "Night."

I chuckle. "Night, Lennie."

"Embry?"

"Thought you were sleeping."

"Do we have to tell my parents?"

I sigh. "Yeah, Len."

"Can you tell them?"

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"Fine, chicken."

She shoves my chest.

I laugh and reach for her hands, grasping them loosely in my palm and holding it to my chest. I almost blurt something about Paul freaking out, but then stop myself. Honestly, I don't get why Scarlett and Paul refuse to tell Lena about Scarlett's past, but until they do, I make sure not to let anything telling slip. I let two major secrets slip with Scarlett, I really have to fight a reputation with Lena here.

"What're we going to do about my car?" She mumbles.

"Don't worry about it. I'm getting you a mustang."

Lena giggles against my skin, making me smile. "Really?"

"You know I would if your parents would let me."

"Just do it," She moans. "Please?"

"Stop trying to persuade me," I laugh. "You're not even 16 yet."

"Does that mean that for my 16th birthday I'm getting a car?" She asks bluntly.

"We'll see if you behave yourself."

Lena pretends to gag.

I laugh. "Go back to sleep."

"You're right," She sighs. "It is _way_ too early to be up."

"I have no idea how you survive."

"Shut up."

"No. _You_ shut up. Go to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do," She argues.

"Stop being so difficult."

"I'm not being difficult! You're being annoying!"

"You must be hungry."

She punches me in the gut.

I laugh. "Oh, that reminds me. Do I need to re-teach you self-defense?"

"Embry," Lena moans. "Enough."

"I'm serious," I say, stricter now. "I'm not okay with you just lying there and letting someone take advantage of you."

Lena gasps. "That's not what happened Embry!"

"Oh yeah?" I raise an eyebrow at her. Her eyes are still red from sleep but I am able to notice how they are narrowed at me. I grab her wrists and pin her to the bed. Lena squeaks. "Fight me."

"Get off of me," Lena demands.

"You get me off of you," I tell her simply.

She moans, and then in one swift movement she knees me right in the groin and then wraps her leg around my own and flips on top of me.

"Oooohhh," I moan and close my eyes at the pain.

"Was that good enough?" She asks, her voice cocky and teasing.

I open my eyes ready to scold her, but suddenly realize that I am in no position to do anything at all. Lena is in the exact position that she had been in, in my dream. Lena is _straddling_ me. Lena's hips are pressing into my abdomen and her bare thighs are rubbing against my sides and… wow.

I push her off of me.

"Jeeze," Lena huffs. She scoots to her side yet again underneath the covers and then gets comfortable. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Thank God. We'll look into getting you on the football team as a punter when you wake up."

Lena giggles.

I roll my eyes and hobble up. "Want breakfast?"

"I want you to shut up."

"You're just so friendly in the mornings," I tell her.

"A smoothie."

"Can I get a please?"

"No."

"Go back to sleep Len."

"You're really getting on my nerves this morning," She speaks, her voice buried in her pillow.

I roll my eyes. "You're just tired and sassy."

"Tired of _you_ ," She clarifies.

"Great. I'm going to go run an errand. I'll be back. You going to be okay, or should I post protection at every entrance?"

"You think I need protection? Why don't you ask your di-,"

" _Okay_!" I exclaim, knowing exactly what the hell she was about to say and not ready for her to say the "d" word yet. "God."

I hear her giggling as I leave to go get her car.

When I get to the studio that she rehearsed at last night, Lena's car is hard to miss. It isn't the only car in the lot, but it _is_ the only car with red paint all over it. I sigh and unfold the cover out of my trunk, placing it overtop of her car and then attaching it to the lift on the back of my truck.

When I get back to Jake's shop, I don't bother explaining it before I drop it off and then remove the cover. I pretend like I don't notice all the guys staring, frozen, shocked.

"Woah," Jake comes over to me, crosses his arms overtop of his chest and then leans back against the cabinets. "They did this to her car, man?"

I cross my arms and nod my head, resting next to him to take in the sight myself.

"That's brutal," Jake says.

"Yeah it's fucking awful."

"How's she doing, by the way?" Jake asks, the father in him coming out at the mention of last night.

"She's fine."

"Embry."

"What, dude? Don't you see her car? It's fucking bullshit."

He grabs my shoulder. "Lena'll be fine. They're giving her a hard time because she looks like Scarlett."

That actually makes me laugh. "Poor Paul. The women in his life are genetically prone to girls hating them because they're too perfect."

"Bastard deserves it," Jacob laughs.

"Scarlett and Lena don't, though," I sigh.

"That's for sure," Jake's voice softens. "Go back. I'll fix this up."

"Actually," I stand up straighter. "I've got a better idea."

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

Once I wake up and realize that I actually was quite mean to Embry in my morning hellscepade, I decide that I should do something nice for him and make him breakfast. He has, after all, been pretty great these last few days, and I know that he's going to beat himself up about my black-eye, so before breakfast, I make sure to cover it with as much cover-up as I possibly can.

Embry comes in while I am busy flipping his omelet and putting the finishing touches on our French toast.

"Wow." Embry leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms, watching me. "You know, I am seriously happy that you took after your dad when it comes to the kitchen."

I giggle and swat my spatula at him. He expertly swivels out of the way, causing me to give up easily and go back to the stove. After a moment of silence, I look back to notice him watching me, a look of… uneasiness, perhaps, on his face.

"What?" I ask after a moment.

"Are you going to put pants on?"

I freeze, shocked, and then look down. "Oh," I frown. I hadn't even realized it. "Should I?"

Embry stares at me, his expression weirdly unreadable. "Go get some clothes on," He clears his throat and finally enters the kitchen to take the spatula out of my hands. "I'll call your parents."

"Ugh, no," I frown. " _I'm_ making breakfast. What's up with you, anyways?"

"Hm?" Embry looks confused.

"What did you go do that made you so pissy?"

"I'm not pissy," Embry moans.

"Did you even notice that I made you breakfast?" I cross my arms overtop of my chest and narrow my eyes at him.

Embry sighs. "Yeah, Len." He reaches for my face and pulls me to him.

"Get off," I try to pull away from him.

"No," Embry states rather definitively. Once my face is right in his viewpoint he begins to examine it. He licks his thumb and then gently swipes at the makeup on my left eye.

"Embry!" I complain.

"Shut up," He murmurs. He grasps his hands tightly to the sides of my head as he carefully presses and pulls the skin there. His expression changes from serious to upset in a matter of seconds.

"It's not that big of a deal," I swat at his hands, to no avail.

"It shouldn't be this bad," Embry grits his teeth angrily. "I stayed up all night icing it."

"Would you stop it?"

"Fuck," Embry moans. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

My mouth drops. " _Me_? Why do you keep blaming this on me?"

Embry frowns. "What?"

"You keep acting like this is my fault!" I try to pull his hands away but he keeps them tight against my head. "What, do you think I asked him to attack me?"

"Wh-," Embry's hands slide down to my cheeks and he grasps them tightly. "Lena. I'm not blaming you for what happened to you. Are you insane?"

"I don't know!" I yell. "You keep acting like I am!"

"Not for the attack you freaking psychopath. Why the fuck would I blame you for that? Are you out of your mind."

"You and the sweet things you say to me," I mumble and pull at his hands.

"Of course it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm talking about everything else."

"What?" I finally give up on pulling his hands away with a heavy sigh.

"Why did you assume that I was with Ali, Lena? All you had to do was call around to see where I was and then I would have picked you up. Instead, you decided to walk along the side of the road alone, at night, sixty miles home. Do you realize how insane that is?"

I glare at him.

"And the other thing, too."

"What other thing?" I moan. At this point, I am done trying to guess what the hell Embry is pissed off about.

"Why would you try to stop me from beating up a guy that just tried to sexually assult you? Were you trying to die?"

I can't help but chuckle at this.

"Not funny, Lena," Embry sighs.

"Not my fault you have anger issues."

He widens his eyes at me. "He tried to rape you. He's lucky he's not dead." His hands drop from my face and I sigh and lean into him.

"I'm going to say something, but I really don't want to, and the more I think about it the more disgusted I get."

Embry cocks his head at me. "What is it?"

"Ugh, I can't," I moan. "I thought about it too much."

Embry's mouth pulls up into a hesitant grin. "Now I need to know."

"I can't," I chuckle. "I really, really can't. I'm disturbed that I ever even thought of it, honestly."

"Say it!" Embry pushes, actually full smiling now.

"I can't!" I giggle.

"Now!"

"Okay but you can't hold it against me."

He rolls his eyes. "When do I ever hold anything against you?"

I open my mouth but then stop myself. "I- I honestly can't say it. Like, my mouth won't form the words. My body is rejecting the thoughts."

Embry laughs. "You do realize that you refusing to say it makes me want to hear it that much more."

"I- I- I literally can't, Embry!"

"Say it!" He demands.

"Fine! What did I ever do to deserve my own personal night in shining armor? That was it! Okay?"

He bursts out laughing and I moan and push away from him.

"Lena," He grabs his stomach. "Lena I- I'm sorry, I,"

"Shut up!" I exclaim. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Yeah but that's," He still is having a hard time breathing correctly. "That's just Disney princess'ish. That's like against your religion."

"I have food for you, you asshole."

"Thank you," Embry gets out between laughs. He kisses my cheek and takes his plate, which is loaded with an omelet, three pieces of French toast, and bacon.

"This is what I get for trying to do something nice," I sigh. "And everyone wonders why I don't have a soul."

"Shut up," Embry tells me simply. "You have a great soul."

I chuckle. "Yeah?"

"Yep. My favorite one."

I roll my eyes. "Well at least one of us feels that way!"

After breakfast, I do, in fact, get dressed, and then I spend the rest of the day milking what happened to me to be able to justify why the hell I am clinging all over Embry all day. Honestly, I don't even really understand why the hell I am so freaking possessive over Embry lately. I just- I mean- he's mine. And I just want to hangout with him all day. I want him to hold _me_ so that I know he's not holding other girls.

He's so warm.

All over.

And not just his body, his whole epitome. Embry's blunt but he's welcoming, and he's funny but he's not mean- well, sometimes. But to have a best friend like me you've got to be a little bit mean.

He makes me call my parents after the second Saw movie, even though I death-clamp my arms around neck and beg him not to make me. Though he does most of the talking, I am required to add a few pieces of personal information, and of course my dad was ever worried about my current mental state.

Overall:

My mom cried.

And my dad kept inquiring about my _feelings_ which I just can't deal with.

I swear, I have no idea how the hell I came from two such emotional people.

Later that day, Embry takes me to dance. I complain for a second before he hits me with the, "Okay. You can drive. I've just got to pick up your keys from Jake's shop so you can take your car," and then suddenly I am super keen on being driven to class in a shiny black truck.

"You sue you're going to be okay?" Embry asks uneasily as he drops me off at rehearsal.

"Yep!" I answer easily, pulling my ridiculously heavy bag into the front seat with me. "But just in case, I brought Botox injections that I'm just going to inject into my heart in case something happens again."

He rolls his head towards me. "Ha. Ha."

I smile. "So, walk home after?"

"Not funny," Embry sighs. "I'll be here at 10."

"It ends at 11."

"Yeah," Embry sighs, shifting the car into reverse. "Like I said, I'll be here at 10."

I hop out of the car and wave goodbye. Quite honestly, I am fucking dreading going back in there, which is why I need to pretend like I don't, especially right now. So, I walk through those doors like I don't have a care or give a fuck in this entire world and go about my regular business.

I wrap my feet.

Deep breath.

Place my pointe shoes on my toes.

Deep breath.

Pretend like I don't notice them staring.

Just breathe.

Pretend like I can't hear the whispers.

Breathe.

I go to pull out my cell-phone to pretend like I have someone to text when I notice what looks to be an old I-Phone. On closer inspection, I realize that it is my old I-Pod. Intrigued, I put the headphones, that are already attached to the I-Pod, into my ears, and press play.

Lilly Allen's "Fuck You" begins blasting through my headphones. My mouth drops, and in disbelief, I turn the I-Pod over to find a sticky note and familiar, sloppy handwriting.

 _Just incase your armor is a little rusty ;)_

I smile to myself, lie down, close my eyes, and let the song do what Embry intended for it to.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I have to say, Lena and Embry are surprisingly adorable together! Let me know what you thought:)


	9. Absolutely Crazy

Hi guys! Sorry for the wait. 1: I was super busy, but 2: I was kind of struggling trying to figure out what kind of relationship traits I wanted Lena and Embry to have, and how their different personality traits came out while together. I think I finally figured it out, and this is my favorite chapter so far... I hope you love it!

PS: Sorry for being awol for so long! I'm back:)

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

"Major, mega, ultimate news," Lena says to me as soon as I step into her house. I stop walking and cock my head at her. She is standing on the kitchen island in a tee-shirt, a pair of shorts that are so short it looks like she doesn't have any pants on, and her hair in a somehow shining, and sexy looking messy bun.

Damn it, Embry! I mentally yell at myself. She's 15! She's not sexy!

She begins pacing back and forth on the counter when I don't immediately respond. She has a spatula in her hand that she keeps hitting against her palm as she thinks. The sight is so funny I can't stop myself from laughing. I take a mental video; this is why I love Lena so damn much.

"Wanna know what it is?" She stops pacing and places her hands on her hips.

"Depends," I cross my arms. "Is it something that needs to be said from on top of the kitchen counter?"

Lena cocks an eyebrow at me. "Depends," She mocks me, "Do you have a problem with my being on top of the kitchen counter?"

I roll my eyes. "No. Just curious."

"This is big, Embry!" She thrusts her spatula in the air, getting a boisterous laugh from me. "Stressful. Good. Amazing. Incredible. Terrifying. Confusing."

My eyes widen at her. "Is your internal dictionary malfunctioning? Or are you just really into adjectives?"

"Mom!" She suddenly stands up straight, frozen, with wide eyes.

"Hit me!" Scarlett pops her head out from the side of the couch. I jump back; I hadn't even realized she was there.

"Picture this," Lena waves her hands as if setting the scene. "Young girl, kidnapped off the street. Thrust into the sex trade. Chains," Lena clicks her fingers. "I could dance in chains!"

"Okay," I clear my throat and hold my hands out. "No one in this room is being kidnapped into the sex trade."

Scarlett seriously ponders this for a moment as they both ignore me. I would wonder what the fuck is going on, but between the two of them, I have learned to just accept my fate of constant confusion and surprise. "I don't know," Scarlett finally answers. "It seems kind of…"

"Cliché," Lena finishes for her with a sigh.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Scarlett points at her. "What about something having to do with self-image."

"Everyone does that," Lena waves her idea off. "Plus I'm tiny. It wouldn't come off right."

"Agreed," Scarlett nods once.

"Hey Embry," Paul says casually as he strolls into the kitchen, ignores his daughter standing on the counter seemingly without pants on and his wife hanging upside down off of the couch, and opens up the fridge.

"Ugh," I scratch my head. "Paul, you got any idea what's going on here?"

He gasps. "You didn't tell him yet?" He yells at Lena.

My eyes widen.

"No time!" She exclaims. "I have no idea what to perform?"

"Perform?" I ask confusedly.

She nods. "A scout from the New York City Ballet is coming to see me at the show in a few weeks. I had a solo, but it's not good enough for New York City Ballet. God, if I had only known that he was coming earlier. I need something intense, something different but classic, you know?" She begins pacing again. "Nothing is good enough! There isn't enough time! Ugh! What am I doing to do?"

"Hold up," I say loudly. She turns towards me. "You're telling me that you have a scout coming to Forks Washington to specifically see you, straight from the company that you have dreamed of joining practically since you could walk?"

She nods.

"Lena!" I yell. "That's awesome!"

"Eee!" She throws herself off of the island and I dive to catch her.

"Jesus!" I gasp as I somehow manage to keep her tiny body from slamming into the tile floor.

"This is amazing!" Scarlett dances into the room, pulls Lena from my arms, and then begins dancing around the kitchen. "This is why we had a daughter! To be rich and famous and take care of us in our old age!"

I shake my head at the sight of the two, nearly identical blondes clumsily spinning around the kitchen. "You two have problems."

"Still," Lena stops dancing abruptly and grabs the side of the table to keep her vertigo from taking her down. "I need a theme. Something jaw-dropping. Preferably heartbreaking because I only like to dance to depressing themes."

"Queen of darkness, is that you?" I pretend to rub my eyes at her.

She rolls her eyes. "What's the point of dance if it's fake smiles and happiness. I need depression! Drama! Oooo!" She pops up. "What about murder!" She throws herself as me and hugs her arms around my neck.

"Lena," I hold up my hands. "Think about this for a second. You don't want to do this."

She bursts out laughing. I lift her off the ground and dip her, causing her to squeal, before she wraps her legs around my abdomen and I can finally get a good look at her.

"Isn't that amazing?" She is beaming. I smile, because it is impossible not to when Lena is this happy.

"It is. I'm so proud of you."

Lena blushes, which I love, because those are few and far between. "I need a theme."

"Lena," I laugh. "Why don't you just enjoy the moment. We can think of themes all day tomorrow if you want."

She grins. "Maybe."

"I know you can't do that," I laugh and set her down, knowing full well that until she picks the perfect theme and music and choreography for this dance, it will be all that she will be able to think about. "Worth a shot."

"Ugh, you should have seen their faces Embry!" Lena closes her eyes as if remembering the exact moment. "You should have seen them when the teacher announced that a scout from _The_ New York City Ballet was coming to _our_ little show just to see me. _Me!_ I thought they were going to somehow murder me with their jealousy."

I laugh. "Good. They needed to be put in their place." I wink at her, though Lena just giggles. After Lena got back from practice the day after the whole car bullshit, she told me that she talked with her dance teacher about what the other students had done to her car. I usually wouldn't have believed her, but she came out of practice twenty minutes late and in deep conversation with the teacher. The teacher even hugged her when she left- yes, the same teacher who referred to her as a hooker on more than one occasion.

Two girls were suspended from the company, which in a dance company this prestigious, was huge, _huge_ news. Basically, it was Lena pressed charges or they accepted their suspension. Now, I think, the rest of them are too scared to ever pull anything like that again, though I wouldn't turn my back on them for a second.

Lena decided that she didn't want to tell her parents, and though I originally was super against the idea, I have to admit that I understood where she was coming from. I mean, she was _embarrassed_. It's hard for a kid to tell their parents something like that, and I know that it is, in fact, hard for her to admit that she was bullied by them. I decided that I would respect her wishes on the subject and not say anything, but if anything at all happened again, even the slightest of offenses, Scarlett and Paul would hear about it in explicit details.

So, I put a fresh coat of paint on her car and everything was basically good as new.

Lena leaves the room to take a phone call just as Lena is explaining in detail how every girl reacted.

"We should celebrate tonight," Lena smiles widely. "Let's go out! Get food! Tacos!"

"Tacos?" I laugh. "What's so celebratory about tacos?"

"Nothing," She grins, "But you could order a margarita and let me drink it."

I roll my eyes. "Nice try, kid."

"You'll never guess who I just got off the phone with!" Scarlett bounces excitedly into the room. I actually have to take a deep breath; I am not used to these two being this excited. Between Scarlett and Lena, I can always somewhat expect a little darkness.

"Ali's coming for dinner! Can you believe it?" She asks me. "I didn't even know she was in town."

My eyes immediately dart to Lena. Her hands had dropped and her once excited face has turned into a straight, unreadable one. She makes eye contact with me and holds it, almost as if she is waiting to see what I have to say about it.

"G-great," I clear my throat. "Yeah. Lena and I saw her at the store the other day. I told her to call you."

"Really? This is awesome!"

I nod but go to stand next to Lena now. With how she reacted last time, I am thinking that I should tread lightly now.

"Ugh, we could still go to dinner if you want," I tell her, trying to sound casual.

"Do you want to?" She looks up at me.

"I want to do whatever you want to do," I tell her, hoping that is the right answer here.

She rolls her eyes. "Nope. This is perfect. Can't wait!" Her sarcasm is so thick I could probably bury myself in it.

The rest of the Sunday is spent rather casually, though I find myself spending most of my time with Paul because Lena refuses to speak with me. By the time Ali gets here, I am actually relieved just because Lena has to actually _talk_ now.

Lena comes out just before she comes through the door with a simple black dress on and her long blonde hair parted down the middle. She looks good; a little too dressed up for a family dinner, but I refrain because I woild not like to die tonight.

Scarlett gives her an excited hug; they were best friends, and then Paul, and then me. I can practically feel Lena's eyes scorching into me; if she would kill me with a stare she probably would. When Ali goes to hug Lena, I nearly jump in front of her to keep her away from the scary blonde with anger practically evaporating off of her, and I know that Scarlett and Paul can tell too. They keep looking at her odd out of the corner of their eyes, though Ali doesn't seem to catch it.

"Lena," Ali pulls away. I take a deep breath; thank God she didn't stab her while she had the chance. "It's so nice to see you again! How's dance."

"Fine."

I clear my throat. "Actually it's a bit of a celebration tonight. Lena's got a scout from the New York City Ballet coming up to see her."

"What?" Ali gasps. "That's amazing! Good for you!"

Lena smiles but it doesn't even get close to reaching her eyes. I gulp. Is it getting hot in here?

"Is everyone hungry? We're just about done in here," Scarlett pokes her head into the kitchen.

"Scarlett," Ali gasps. "Did you learn how to cook?"

I burst out laughing. I can't help it! "Oh God no!"

"I was about to say!" Ali laughs with me.

Lena bumps her shoulder as she slides past her to get to the table. Ali stumbles back a little. "Excuse me," Lena calls over her shoulder, flips her hair, and then takes a seat.

Holy shit.

The meal goes slightly better, but that is probably because Lena stops talking altogether. She keeps pushing her food around her plate but not really eating it. It isn't until she is asked a direct question when things start going downhill drastically.

"So Lena, when's the show?" Ali asks excitedly.

"Two weeks," She responds with about as much emotion of a rock.

"Ooo that's not too far at all!" Ali beams; I have to hand it to the girl, she is not letting Lena's obvious distaste get her down.

Lena narrows her eyes at her, and I know her well enough to know that she doesn't like how unaffected she is. "What do you do again?" She begins slowly.

Oh no. "Ugh- Lena," I clear my throat. Everyone looks over at me. "Are you going to eat that or have you actually become that cliché dancer anorexic chick we joke about?"

Scarlett and Paul chuckle, but Lena doesn't even blink.

"I'm eating," She responds, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh leave her alone," Ali pats her shoulder. Lena stiffens. "And besides that's not funny! Some girls really struggle with that!"

Lena looks at her sideways. "Did you?"

"Oh, no," Ali giggles. "But I had a friend that did."

"I was about to say." Lena widens her eyes, gives her the up down and then looks away.

Ali's mouth drops.

"Lena!" Paul scolds.

"So, Ali," Scarlett cuts in. "Embry told me about your dad. I'm really sorry to hear. How's your mom?"

The conversation turns to the conversation of Ali's dead dad, and thankfully Lena isn't psycho enough to make a rude comment during that. After that, Scarlett is actually the one that keeps the conversation going, all directed at everyone else except for Lena. And right after desert when Lena asks to be excused, Scarlett responds "yes" immediately, whereas Paul was about to fight it. I look at him and shrug; there are some moments when we just have to surrender to the fact that Scarlett is going to get teenage girl things that we may never, ever get.

Before desert I excuse myself quickly to go check on her.

"Hey Lennie," I knock on her bedroom door. No answer. I open it anyways.

"Don't you know how to know?" Lena seethes, bunching her dress into a ball and pulling her tank top, which is at her stomach, all the way overtop of her body. It reminds me to the time when I had accidentally seen more of her. The images flash across my mind and I am fucking putty. She is _perfect._ I've never seen a more perfect woman in my life.

Shit.

Shit!

She isn't a woman, Embry! I mentally slap myself for even thinking such a thing.

"So, you gunna tell me what your problem is?"

She rolls her eyes. "I don't have a problem."

I widen my eyes at her. "If this is you not having a problem I really wouldn't like to ever experience you with a problem."

"Why do you always have to make a joke, about everything?" She suddenly explodes.

I blink at her. "What?"

"It's annoying."

"You know what, what's your deal? You're being a bitch to everyone tonight!"

"I am not being a bitch!" She yells back. "Do not call me a bitch!"

"I didn't call you one I said you were being like one," I roll my eyes. "And you aren't actually a bitch so that's why I'm so bothered with you acting that way."

"You know what," Lena crosses her arms. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh you don't want to talk about it?" I retort, beginning to actually get ticked off. "Yeah well you don't have that choice."

"Yeah I do. So get out of my room."

"No."

"Yes!"

No!"

" _Get out of my room!_ " She screams, and suddenly, the black dress is coming straight for me. I manage to jump out of the way before the fabric could do any real damage, not that it would in the first place.

"What the hell, Len?" I demand.

"You don't listen to anything I want, ever!" She is suddenly screaming.

"What do you mean I don't listen to you?" I retort. "All I do is listen to you because you never let me talk!"

"That's because I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it so just _shut up_!"

"What the hell? How would you know what I was going to say? That's not even possible!"

"Oh well I do, okay, I do! You're going to say that I'm being stupid and irrational and then tell me what to do like a five year old because I'm never allowed to have an actual opinion or be respected in my own decisions!"

"Why would I say that?" I yell at her. "I don't even know what you're mad at me about?"

"How do you not know?" She screams, and suddenly her voice is cracking and raw at the ends like it always gets before she is about to cry. "You say that I'm crazy and that I need to be nicer but don't let me make my own decision about how I want to be!"

"You're not even making any sense!" I actually laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of this fight. "I never said that!"

"I have to act exactly how you want me to and I can't have my own opinions about people because I need to be sweeter. That's what you're saying!"

"I never said that!"

"Basically!" She throws her hands up.

"Alright," I pinch the bridge of my nose between my two palms. "Do you not understand how completely insane you sound right now? You're literally making things up in your head and then saying that I said them."

"Why would I need you to say it if I already know what you were going to say?" She cries.

"You are fucking crazy!" I finally explode.

"I am not crazy!" She screams. "And you don't love me. And you're going to run off with some stupid brunette kindergarten teacher who volunteers with fucking autistic children in her spare time and I'm going to be left here all alone because all I care about are stupid dances and not helping the blind." She crosses her arms and drops down to the edge of the bed, sobbing silently to herself.

What the fuck? I scratch my head at that one.

"Lena, I honestly have no idea-,"

"You know what just stop. Just stop!" She holds her hands up.

"Stop what? You won't let me speak!"

"I know what you're going to say!" She screams. "And just don't okay? You should just go because I'm not going to stop!" She throws her hands up and then covers her face with her hands again as she continues to cry.

"Holy shit," I mumble to myself. "Lena. I don't know what I did but I'm really-,"

" _This isn't about you!_ " She screams.

"And there you go again not letting me speak," I sigh.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say anyways so why talk," She swipes at her eyes.

"But you don't even know what I have to say!"

"I definitely do, so."

"No you don't," I argue, completely exasperated and entirely confused at this point.

"Pretty sure I do."

"Lena." I finally give up on trying to argue with her and cross the invisible fence between us. I kneel down in front of her. "What's going on? You can tell me."

She bites the inside of my lip which means that something is definitely going on. "Nothing," She responds after a moment.

"Lena," I moan.

"I'm fine," She narrows her eyes.

"You're not fine, Lena," I moan. "Tell me."

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not."

"It's nothing!"

"It's not nothing, Len!"

"I'm jealous, okay?" She explodes, her cheeks flaming red. Her admission was kind of a given, but her embarrassment was not. Lena rarely ever blushes anymore, and I am wondering why she is doing it now.

"You don't say," I cross my arms at her.

"Yes, actually!" Lena moans. "I am ridiculously, insanely, certifiably jealous! God I hate this!"

I can't help but laugh. The only thing worse for Lena seeing girls obsess over a guy, is actually being the girl to obsess over a guy.

"It's not fucking funny, Embry!" She blushes again and then swipes the rest of her dried up tears away. Thankfully she has finished crying for who knows what reason.

I sigh and let my arms drop. "Alright. Let's talk. Why are you jealous?"

Lena scoffs and matches her gaze with mine. "That's your ex-fiancé, Embry."

"Ex-girlfriend," I clarify, "Of fifteen years, by the way, you psycopath."

"It doesn't matter," she rolls her eyes.

"But why?" I push.

"Did you have sex with her?"

Lena is staring me dead in the eyes and I am just trying to figure out how to breathe correctly again. Sex? She's- she's asking me about sex? I struggle to find my voice.

"Th-that's none of your business, Lena."

"Nothing is ever any of my business!" Her voice grows louder again.

"Lena," I begin, holding my hands out. "Stop yelling. I don't want to fight with you."

"I am not yelling!" She screams.

"Lena," I moan.

"I know you did," her eyes drop and suddenly she is playing with her fingers in her lap.

"How?" I ask, exasperated.

"I can tell," she mumbles. "How long did you date her?"

My brain is still having trouble working correctly. "A few years."

"How many?" She pushes.

"Two," I sigh.

"Great," Lena moans and then drops her back onto the bed. "You had 2 years of sex with her."

My eyes widen. I have no idea what the hell to say to that.

"So," I try to get somewhere with this conversation besides my sex life. "You're jealous?"

"I don't understand why I would have to repeat it again."

"Why are you jealous, Lennie?" I decide to go sit next to her on the bed and soften my voice, hoping that this may help her calm down. "I'm all yours. You know that."

She sits up, catches my eye from the side and holds it for a moment. "You're not all mine," she mumbles, and suddenly she is red again.

I swallow. "What?" I begin; I mean, she can't possibly mean what I think she-

"You slept with her."

I am momentarily frozen- shocked into paralysis. Am I crazy, or did Lena just admit that she wants me, like that? Lena just admitted that she wants me... physically? My heart rate is nonexistent and my jaw is so tight I think I may break it if I try to move it.

I am confronted with a brick wall of conflicting feelings. On one hand, I am jumping for joy that she may feel the same way about me physically that I have been feeling for her lately. I love Lena, and so I would love it if she wanted me. But on the other hand, on the only hand that really matters in this moment right now, is that she is fifteen years old. She _can't_ like me like that.

"L-Lena," I try, and then have to clear my throat. "Let's- let's just stick to the Ali subject at the moment, alright?"

Lena's eyes are shooting fire again. "Why do you want to talk about her so badly?"

"Wh- that's the whole issue, isn't it?"

"No!" Lena suddenly has tears in the corners of her eyes once again. "Not at all!" She crosses her arms tightly and bites the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. I hate that I am the one to make her feel like this, but in all honesty, I don't know how to deal with her admission. I'm not ready. I'm not prepared and I am at a complete loss. I don't even get what set her off in the first place, and to be honest, the entire first half of this fight was like she was speaking a different language; I'm so fucking confused.

"Lena," I sigh and kneel down in front of her once again. I take her hands in mine and rub my thumbs against her soft skin. She stares at the movement instead of staring at me. "I'm sorry, okay? About everything. I'm an idiot. If you don't want Ali around anymore than she won't be."

"You'll still see her though," Lena rolls her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't need you to explain it. I know what you're thinking."

"Lena," I take a deep breath as to not lose my cool again. "For the tenth time: No. You do not know what I am thinking or what I am going to say. Would you stop that?"

" _Ali_ probably does," And as she says her name, the distaste is evident in her voice. "She probably knows a whole lot about you that no one else does."

"That's inappropriate and you know it," I tell her, "And besides, it doesn't mean anything."

"It means everything!" She argues.

"Lena, I drop her hands and instead place my palms on her thighs. New tactic. "Do you really think that your parents hadn't slept with other people before they met each other?"

Her mouth drops. "Embry! Ew! What the hell is wrong with you? Those are my parents you're talking about!"

I stifle a laugh. "Your mom- definitely not. But your dad had. That doesn't make him love your mom any less."

"But my mom and my dad have sex." She shivers. "A lot of sex."

I chuckle. "They're married."

She rolls her eyes. "Who waits for marriage now a-days? You didn't. If they're extremely overactive sex life is any indication, they didn't either.

"You're missing the point," I sigh.

"If I was my mom I would have killed my dad for that. It gets on my nerves, even thinking about my dad, as weird as it is, being with someone else. It's the same with you. You belong to me. And some girl thinks some parts of you belong to her."

I raise my eyebrows at her. "Lena, I don't belong to anyone. You don't own me. That's not right."

"I don't care. I hate it- thinking about it."

"Lena," I struggle with my words for a moment. "I'm not sure how to make you feel better about it besides her not coming around anymore. It happened. I can't take it back."

"I really don't want to talk about this." She stands abruptly. "Besides I don't care."

I reach for her wrist as she walks away. "Hey, wait a second. You do care."

"No I really don't." She pulls her arm out of mine.

I moan. "You're allowed to have feelings, Lena, and be a girl."

"Oh so now I'm not a girl," She crosses her arms.

"Again," I grit my teeth. "Never said that."

"I don't care about anyone," she blinks at me.

"Right."

"Do you?" She asks, a little shyer this fine.

"Hm?"

"Do you care about... me?"

I gulp. "Of course I care about you," I dance around the subject. "You're my best friend."

She frowns. "But, do you have Ali-type feelings for me?"

I blink at her. "I don't feel anything for Ali."

"But you did once. Do you have feelings for me like you used to have for her?"

I am stunned into silence again. This time her question is blunt.

My chest is screaming at me to say yes. Tell her everything. Tell her that I'd rather die than think about myself being with another girl that wasn't her and didn't have huge, beautiful big eyes and light blonde hair and perfect cheekbones. I want to tell her that she smells like vanilla all the time and when I fall asleep I use her pillow because it makes me feel warmer inside and calms me down.

But I can't.

I just can't.

"Lena," I begin cautiously.

"Are you going to sleep with other girls?" She asks suddenly.

I am taken aback. "Fuck Lena! Would you relax about my sex life? Jesus."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know." I lie.

Lena flinches. Her face a controlled expression if I've ever seen one before. I can't tell that I hurt her, but I know that I did... and that scares me, because she has never hidden her feelings so well from me before.

"Great." She smiles suddenly, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "That's good."

She slips through the door and I am left shocked and confused.

I am too stunned to think.

It wasn't what I thought it would be, but now, it seems dumb to have expected anything else. Lena's stone cold to the rest of the world, but I just never thought that she would be with me. What the hell did I just do? I wonder.

Lena avoids me for the rest of the night. Even when I try to act normal and direct questions her way, she either pretends like she didn't hear me or starts telling a story that interrupts me. She is so good at it I wonder if anyone notices.

When I went to help her with the dishes she expertly spun towards the refrigerator to "pour herself a drink" so that she wouldn't have to be near me. When I tried to sit next to her on the couch later, she got up to "grab a blanket" and then took a seat in the recliner.

When it came time for me to leave, I didn't even get eye contact when I went to her room. "I have to go to an emergency rehearsal!" She called out her bedroom door.

I'm not sure whether that was a lie or not.

All-in-all, I don't even poke Ali when I say bye to her in the driveway. I merely wave and offer her a warm smile, hoping that it doesn't come off rude; at this point, I am convinced that Lena will completely cut me out of her life if she by chance saw me hug Ali out of her bedroom window.

I am not taking any chances.

Of course I slept with Ali, I mean, we dated for 2 years. I almost proposed to the girl. But it was so damn long ago; it's not like I think about sleeping with her when I see her. I had loved her once, I really had, and I had physically loved her too. But I don't know how to explain to Lena that what I felt for Ali has absolutely nothing on what I feel for her, without telling her that I have romantic feelings for her.

I need to talk to someone. Actually, I need to talk to Lena, but I can't. I can't talk to her about these feelings because she's a little girl and I'm supposed to be the adult here and there isn't anything to talk about because these feelings aren't allowed to exist.

While usually I would head for Scarlett, I can't exactly bring up inappropriate, sexual feelings towards her own daughter and expect her to be of any help.

So instead, I head for the only two people who may have a little bit of insight on this particular fucked up situation, and turn right towards the Ateara household.

"Mommy! Embry's here!" Little Sky Ateara pulls me into the foyer and shuts the door behind me. He reaches for my hand again and leads me into the kitchen.

I am confronted with two, screaming twins and what I hope is baby food coating the floor.

"Sky, are you- Sky!" Her eyes widen when she sees me. "I told you not to open the door!"

"You said not for strangers," Sky frowns. "It's Embry!"

Claire blows her hair out of her face and gives Sky a serious expression. "I am pretty sure I said for anyone, Sky."

"No you didn't," she squeaks back.

"Ugh!" Claire moans and starts stripping the twins. "Embry," she finally acknowledges me. "Hi. Sorry, things are just crazy tonight."

"I can see that." I tilt me head at one of the twins, which one I will never know, who is currently screaming and laughing as Claire holds her upside down. Of course Quil would get all girls.

"Could you- ugh. Are you like in an emergency or something?" She peers up at me nervously.

"Nope. What do you need me to do?"

"That's okay," Claire's shoulders drop. "I'm sure you didn't come here for that. If you're looking for Quil, he's out on patrol. I'm so tired, both twins are sick and I'm just so overwhelmed and I can't reach him and I can't think and-,"

"Claire." I place my hand on her shoulder as she swallows down sobs. "It's okay. Really. Give me them. What do they need? A bath or something?"

"Oh Embry," Claire rubs at her eyes, and I suddenly remember her as a five year old being chased by Quil through Sam's house on Sunday night dinners. "You don't have to."

"It's really not a big deal," I lie to her, because after today, dealing with two sick toddlers is the last thing I want to do. "I used to take care of Lena all the time."

She nods begrudgingly. "Well," she looks nervously around the room. "If you really don't mind, it would really help if you could bathe them so I could clean up the kitchen."

"You got it, Claire-Bear."

"Are you sure, Emb?" Claire asks nervously, but at this point I already have Kate's feet in my hands and Hope tucked under my arm like a football.

It's actually quite ironic how in the midst of trying to grapple and understand these new feelings for Lena, I am thrown back into the world of caring for toddlers. Cleaning Kate and Hope reminds me of when I used to do that for Lena. It reminds me that Lena is still just a little girl.

I clean them both up and then help them into their pajamas and put them in their beds. When I finally return to the kitchen, Claire is looking much less suicidal as she finishes up running a damp cloth over the newly cleaned kitchen countertops.

"Oh Embry!" She jumps at me when she sees me.

"Oh?" I laugh and catch her.

"Thank you so much. You saved my life."

I chuckle and set her down. "Yeah, yeah. You know I did that for you a few times when Quil was busy and you were being a devil."

"Great. Now I really owe you," Claire rolls her eyes.

I laugh. "Where is he, anyways?"

"Coming back soon," Claire smiles.

"Is he going to stop phasing soon?" I ask her, distaste evident in my voice.

Claire shrugs. "He doesn't have to."

I scoff and bite back what I really want to say. Don't get me wrong, I fucking love Quil like a brother, but Claire and him had kids very... young. They got married at 18, pregnant at 19 and then twins at 20. No one else seemed to find a problem with that, but for some reason it has always irked me. Claire never had a boyfriend, she didn't go to school. She didn't experience _anything_.

"You're going back to school, right?" I push.

Claire rolls her eyes. "Duh. Quil would kill me. Opposed to contrary belief, I was the one who wanted kids so young."

I sigh. "I remember." I rub my eyes, reminding myself yet again that Quil only has Claire's best interest at heart, and quite honestly, it isn't any of my fucking business.

"Hey," her voice suddenly drops. "I'm fine though, really. I mean, yeah Quil's been busy lately. But, I mean, he's my Quil."

"No Claire- it's- it's not that. I know you guys are great."

"Oh," her shoulders relax a little. "Well than, what is it?"

I sigh. "I need some advice. About… Lena."

Claire's eyes widen but then a knowing smile quickly spreads across her weirdly mature face. "I was wondering when this would happen," Claire crosses her arms smugly and then leans against the cabinets.

I moan and rub my face. "It's way too soon, I know, okay? I feel disgusted even talking about it out loud."

Claire cocks her head at me. "You think? How old is Lena again? 17?"

My eyes widen. "Fifteen."

"Fifteen?" Claire gasps. "What? No way! That girl is not 15!"

"Tell me about it," I moan.

"Wow," Claire giggles. "I honestly thought that she was older."

I nod.

"She certainly doesn't look 15," Claire murmurs.

"Claire," I moan. "You're not helping."

"Right, sorry," she clears her throat.

"She's acting… differently. Actually, _everything_ is different lately. I mean fuck- sorry about my language- but _fuck_ , Ali comes around for dinner and it's like I made out with the girl in front of her!"

Claire laughs. "I'm sorry," She quickly covers her face with her hand. "Are you talking about the Ali that I think you're talking about?"

I blink at her.

She laughs again and presses her hand to her chest to try to stop. "Wow," She breaks, "That's just really funny."

"Trust me, Lena pissed off is not funny. It's miserable actually," I shiver at the memory.

"I didn't mean her," Claire cocks her head confusedly at me.

"Huh?"

"I meant you," Claire raises an eyebrow at me and then crosses her arms overtop of her chest. "You honestly thought that bringing Ali over for dinner was a good idea? You're seriously surprised at that reaction? Are you out of your mind?"

"Okay I didn't fucking bring the girl! And I am so sick and tired of the Ali shit!" I finally explode. "I promised the girl that I would marry her, and then dropped her as soon as I saw Lena! She's the most understanding human being I've ever met and I'm not going to ignore her just because Lena's uncomfortable with it."

"But Embry," Claire shakes her head. "Lena doesn't know that. In her head, you keep bringing over our ex fiancé that you can't speak anything but high praises about."

"Well she would know if she listened to me once in a fucking blue moon."

"But it doesn't matter what you say," Claire shakes her head. "Trust me. Her whole life you've been telling her the same things. She doesn't care what you say. It's what she sees. And she's seeing you being kind and respectful and loving to a girl that you used to date. Hey, actually, weren't you engaged to her?"

"Holy shit," I moan and rub my face angrily. "At this point I don't even care if we were or not."

Claire giggles. "Alright. You want advice or just to complain some more?"

"Complaining sounds good."

She sighs.

"I'm kidding," I grin at her. "Give it your best shot kiddo."

"Best shot," She scoffs. "I went through this crap. I know exactly what you need to do."

I raise my eyebrows at her. "You do?"

"Yep," She pops the "p" at the end. "Interested?"

"Only if you keep it broad and don't go into too much detail," I shiver.

Claire grins. "Deal."

"So what should I do?" I sigh and lean forward. "Stop talking to Ali? Tell her what's going on? Tell Lena that she's too young? What?"

"None of the above," Claire sighs. "Look, Embry. I get that she's too young. Anyone with a brain knows that, but she's also your imprint. It's a different situation, and it should be treated like so."

"Okay," I speak slowly. "So you're telling me to just… go for it?"

Claire's eyes widen. " _What?_ Embry? Are you out of your mind? She's fifteen!"

"I thought that's what you were saying!"

"No! Goodness," Claire giggles. "I'm saying to be _honest_ with her. Tell her that you're feeling conflicted about her. Tell her that you're feeling different kinds of feelings for her that you don't understand that you're not ready to explore yet because she is too young, but that she isn't alone. Just… acknowledge her feelings. She probably feels like an idiot."

"But why?" I finally let the tension fall in my shoulders to speak with her honestly. "Why would she think that Claire? I've never once made her feel like that."

"It's not you," Claire sighs. "If she's anything like me, than she couldn't possibly imagine that you would ever have those kinds of feelings for her. She feels like a pathetic little girl who has a crush on her older best friend. And I'm telling you right now that you bringing Ali around, an ex-girlfriend who is your age with a real job and a real, what she views it, chance with you, is making it much, much worse. _Much_ worse."

I take a moment to take this in. "So, ditch Ali?"

Claire shrugs. "Well, you don't have to ditch her. But maybe don't bring her over for Sunday night dinner anymore." She giggles and smiles jokingly at me.

"I'm an idiot," I stand with a laugh.

"And Embry, whatever you do, just don't go over there acting like nothing happened."

I blink at her. "Huh?"

"Oh please," Claire rolls her eyes. "It's your MO."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She starts rattling off a list on her fingers. "You punch Scarlett in the face, bring her food and pretend like it never happened."

"What?" I gasp and sit up in my seat. "I never hit Scarlett!"

"Kitten fight club," Claire giggles.

I scratch my head. "You remember that?"

"Duh," She rolls her eyes. "You think Lena is jealous? Imagine how jealous I was watching Quil train Scarlett all day. She's all blonde and all boob."

I can't help but laugh. "But still, that was different Claire-bear. You know I would never actually hurt Scarlett."

"You made fun of Lena's first dance show, made her cry, and then went over the next day and never mentioned it again. You forgot about her audition, and then you went to dinner every night at her house until she started speaking to you again. You-,"

"Okay, okay! What the hell, Claire? You know between you and Lena I sound like the worst guy in the world!"

"I'm just saying," Claire giggles. "You have a terrible habit of not being able to confront conflict."

"Not really. I just don't deal with bullshit. If she has a problem she can tell me. I don't need to sit there guessing and telling her sweet, stupid things."  
She sighs and shakes her head. "You are hopeless. Poor Lena. But then again, poor Embry." She blinks at me. "You do realize that all of this actually might not work at all because Lena is the polar opposite of me, right?"

Before I have a chance to panic about that, the back door slides open and Quil steps through. "Clairey, I'm sorry babe I- Oh." Quil's eyes widen. He looks from me and then back to Claire. He turns back to me. "You're not who I was expecting to see looking hot in a tee-shirt."

I roll my eyes. "I'm out. Thanks for your help Claire. Quil, you're an idiot. Claire's great."

"Ee!" She squeals and high fives me excitedly as I shake my head and slip out of the back door. I think I know exactly what I need to do.

I go right to Lena's. I don't even bother using the door; instead, I climb the short, ivy-covered ladder attached to the side of the house and am pretty sure that I break her window to get inside. I slip into blackness and immediately notice a bulge underneath of the sheets where her tiny body is lying.

I close the window, for it is quite bitter tonight, and I don't want her to experience a chill.

"Mmm," Lena mumbles audibly and then rolls from her side onto her back. She rubs the backs of her hands against her eyes and then stretches her arms high above her head. Her back arches as she cranes her neck and stretches.

Jesus, Lena.

I sit down on the edge of her bed. "Lennie," I say softly.

Lena gasps and suddenly jumps up. I wince back in surprise for a moment before my eyes grow wide.

"Who's there?" Lena asks, suddenly sounding exactly like the little girl who would have me check underneath her bed when she got scared that a monster was hiding there. She clutches the covers tightly in her fists and holds them in a death grip at her chest.

"It's just me, Len."

Lena's breath literally explodes out of where she was holding it in her chest. "Embry! What the hell? You scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry," I say.

"No you're not," She moans and sits up in bed. "What do you want?" She mumbles. "I'm sleeping."

I chuckle. "Got a pen?"

"No?"

I sigh and stand up. I disk through her desk drawers and find a small pad and pen. She is sitting up, frozen, watching me as if I have lost my mind, as I scrawl out exactly what Claire suggested, with a little bit of modification. Lena _is_ a lot different than Claire; if I tell Lena that I have feelings for her, I know that she will push the issue. I just know it. Patience has never been her specialty.

I fold up the piece of paper and then toss it at her. "Here." I say and then sit on the edge of the bed once again.

She looks at it funny, and then slowly opens it back up.

I watch her as she reads it, remembering exactly what I had wrote:

 _Alright. Since you're being so damn difficult. Here goes:_

 _1\. No feelings for Ali. Zero. Noda. None._

 _2\. My sex life is none of your business._

 _3\. Please stop thinking that you know what I'm thinking when you don't because you're usually wrong._

 _4\. Never ever leaving you. Promise._

 _-_ _Love, Embry_

Lena's lips pull up into a wide grin, and suddenly, she is lunging at me. She smells like my favorite strawberry shampoo and is soft like it, too. Her skinny arms wrap tightly around my neck as she breathes against my neck. My muscles tighten immediately.

Fuck.

NO.

I scream at myself for becoming so physically affected from the lightest of her touches.

That's enough- I tell myself. Never again.

"Thank you," Lena says earnestly.

I nod. "I'm sorry it had to be in a note. I didn't know how to say it."

"I like it better that way," She admits quietly.

"Not that you would have let me say it," I mumble.

"Hm?"

"Go back to sleep," I nudge her shoulder. "Unless you still have that emergency midnight rehearsal."

"Shut up," She grumbles and pulls on my hands. "Stay."

"Lena," I begin uneasily.

"You have to stay! We fought. Now we made up. Now you have to stay. Rule."

I roll my eyes. "Rule, huh?"

"Basically a commandment."

"Wouldn't want to disobey the Lena Church Almighty." I help her back underneath the covers and then tuck them in tightly to her sides. "Sorry I scared you," I tell her once again, taking a seat next to her.

"You're going to stay, aren't you?" She asks, her voice sounding hopeful.

"Yeah," I stroke my finger along her cheek and then lightly press my fingertips beneath her eyes, checking for puffiness. "You were crying?"

She pulls her face away. "No."

I let it go, though I know she was. I lie down on top of the covers next to her and offer her my arm. She twists it underneath her and finally rests her cheek in my palm, closing her eyes. "Sorry," She says after I am sure she is asleep.

I run my fingers along the tip top of her spine, right underneath of her neck, as a response.

"Don't be."

Lena sighs. "Even though you basically gave me a low-grade heart attack, I'm glad you came. I just figured that you would pretend like it never happened."

Seriously?

* * *

What did everyone think of their first taste of Lena and Embry going completely psycho at each other? Let me know below!


	10. A College Party

HI GUYS! Super excited about this chapter. I hope you love it!

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

I sit with my geometry book in my lap and a pencil between my lips, though nothing math related is going on in my head right now, that is unless you count all the angles of my current, fucked up relationship with my best friend.

At first when he gave me the note I was relieved. Happy that whatever had occurred at the "dinner party" was behind us and we could be _us_ again. Quite honestly, I was embarrassed. I had caused such a scene, and I said things and did things that make me cringe when I think of them now. And now, that exact scene is playing over and over in my head, the note nearly forgotten; the truth is, that is means less than what he said in that moment.

"I can't take it back," He had said, but he hadn't said, "I wish I could take it back."

"I don't know," When asked if he would sleep with other girls instead of, "No I won't."

My head is swarming with thoughts and images and what-if's and questions, and all I know is that I don't know anything. Had he written the note just because he was as freaked out as I was? Was it just to calm the waters? Did he mean any of it? What was really going on with Ali and him, because I can tell that something is. Hell, he basically worships the ground she walks on.

I throw my math book off of my lap onto my bed and dig my fingernails into my scalp. " _Ugh!_ " I let out a frustrated yell.

"Hey," I open my eyes and pull the pencil out of my mouth once I see my father standing in the doorway to my room. "You okay? Having girl issues? Do I need to get your mother?"

"Can I ask you something?" I ignore his terrible dad-joke.

"If it doesn't have to do with periods, sure!"

"Do boys lie?"

His expression grows scrunched. "Do boys lie?" He repeats, his tone just as questioning as his expression.

"Yeah," I sigh and sit up straighter. "Do boys lie?"

"Well," He runs his hand through his short hair. "I guess I would have to know in what context you're referring to. Can you clarify?"

"Clarify," I clear my throat. "Yes. Do boys lie about not liking a girl that they used to like and used to sleep with to a girl that they maybe like but don't want to sleep with."

My dad cringes. "I'm sorry, Lennie, all I heard was 'sleep with' coming out your mouth and you lost me."

I moan and drop down on the bed. I reach for a pillow and slam it over my face, screaming a muffled scream of frustration into the fabric.

"Alright." I feel the bed shift lower with added weight and then suddenly the pillow is removed from overtop of my face. "Sit up," Dad pats my thigh. "What's wrong, honey?"

I moan and sit up. "Nothing. Everything. Nothing."

He chuckles. "Very descriptive."

"I'm confused."

"About what?"

"Everything."

My dad's face suddenly pales right before my very eyes. "Y-y-you're not confused about sleeping with someone? Right?"

I blush. "No!"

"Or… having- done that?"

"Dad!" I mumble. "I haven't slept with anyone!"

"Good," He lets out a long breath of relief. "That's very… good. Ugh," He scratches his head. "What's the problem again."

I roll my eyes. "You're useless."

"Hey, come on. Give me a shot here!" He actually appears offended. "I needed a moment! My very beautiful fifteen year old daughter was talking about boys sleeping with people; excuse me for getting a little freaked out!"

I hug the same pillow that was just squished to my face, to my chest this time. "I'm having weird feelings."

"For a boy?" He asks after a moment.

I nod my head.

He suddenly appears very ticked off. "For _which_ boy?"

"Dad," I moan and start picking at the fabric of the pillow. "You don't know him," I reply quietly.

I feel his finger on my chin and then he pushes my face up so that my eyes are forced to meet his. "It's about Embry, isn't it?"

I blush, unable to control myself. "What makes you say that?" I stammer.

My dad sighs. "Probably the screaming match that went on during what your mother is referring to as 'the dinner from Hell'."

"You heard that?" I gasp.

"I'm quite sure everyone from here to Nantucket heard it," Dad laughs. "Jealous, huh?"

I frown. "No!"

He smiles a little bit and nods his head. "Yeah," He corrects me.

I lose all my resolve and let my shoulders slump. "Why does he still like her so much? Aren't you supposed to, like, hate your ex?"

"Why would Embry hate her?" My dad asks softly. "It ended amicably."

"That's even worse," I moan. "And you two were _friends_ with her. Seriously? _Why?_ "

"In your mom's defense, she really had no idea that you had such… feelings for Ali before she invited her over for dinner. She didn't even think you knew who she was."

"I met her at the store with Embry. She's annoying. And, like, preppy," I shiver. "She acts like I'm a preschooler."

"She does not," Dad rolls her eyes. "You know mom hates happiness almost as much as you do, and she loves Ali."

"So now you're on team Ali too?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"No. I'm team Lena, all the way!"

I roll my eyes.

"My point is," He begins again, his tone more serious this time. "I don't think it has anything to do with her personality, and I think it has everything to do with who she is."

I blink. "Are you going to explain what the hell that means?"

He swats at my hand. "Language."

"Sorry."

"It's not that you don't like her, you don't like that she used to date Embry."

I roll my eyes. "No. Actually. I don't like that he likes her so much."

"Isn't is kind of better that way?" Dad asks.

"No. It would be better if he couldn't stand to be in the same room with her and talked about how much he despised her on a regular basis," I answer with a smile.

"I don't think so, Lennie," Dad answers with a thoughtful expression on his face. "All I know is that if something had happened between mom and I, and I came to a dinner party where she was invited, too, I wouldn't have been able to have that type of friendly conversation with her. It would have _killed_ me, seeing her and not being with her. I think you're looking at it the wrong way."

"So," I take a second to think. "You think it's better that Embry is friendly with Ali?"

He nods. "If he really liked her in the way you're worried he likes her, than I doubt he'd be able to act so casual towards her, don't you?"

I shrug.

He smiles and reaches for my hand. "You've got to remember, Lennie, not everyone is as good at hiding how they feel as you."

I sigh and place my hand in his; he squeezes it once before pulling away.

"On a more terrible note. What does this mean for your feelings for Embry?"

"What do you mean?"

"You got any?"

"Huh?"

"Feelings," Dad clarifies. "For Embry."

"Oh," I blush again. "No."

"You sure?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"No?" I answer again, though my voice is much less certain this time. "Maybe? I- I don't know, okay! Everything was fine, everything was _normal_ until we met _her_ in the stupid grocery store. Now I'm all… weird. Everything's weird. We're not _us_. And I feel like the more we try to act like it the weirder it gets. I- I don't know."

Dad nods his head, though I notice the way his jaw tenses. "Your relationship is going to change as you get older, Lennie."

"Yeah but it's just not… easy," I moan again. "It's hard to explain. It's never been hard for me like it is with other people. I've never had to try to be Embry's friend. And now I feel like he doesn't understand me and isn't saying things and is running out and he keeps brings up my age and he's never done that before."

My dad nods and relaxes a little. "As he should. You're fifteen."

"Thanks for the memo."

"Do you like Embry, sweetheart? Is that what's going on?"

I purse my lips as I gnaw on the inside of my cheek. "Honestly, dad. I just don't know. I feel like I'm not allowed to like Embry because he's so uncomfortable with it. I feel kind of… stupid."

"Oh honey," Dad reaches for my arm. "Don't feel stupid," He pulls me into his lap and I give into the little girl inside of me as I sigh, and rest my head on his chest. "You're not stupid," He tells me as he rubs my back. "Not even a little bit."

"I'm so embarrassed," I admit. "I flipped out on him in front of everyone!"

"Shh," He tells me. "No one heard anything."

"You just said you did!"

"It was just your mom and I."

"And Ali," I add with obvious distaste.

He doesn't respond. "It's normal to feel like this, honey. You're growing up. You're going to start viewing boys, differently," I can actually feel him flinch. "But Embry is not a boy, Len. He's a man. And that is not okay. You understand that, right? Of course it's okay to have a crush. But-,"

"Ew, dad! Seriously? A crush?" I push away from him. "You make it sound like I'm ten!"

"Compared to Embry you are!" He counters.

I moan and drop back down. "I just don't know how to get things back to normal. I don't know how to stop feeling like… this."

"Well, Len, you know if you're feeling like your relationship is different, it probably is because you're acting different."

"You think?"

I feel him nod. "You said yourself that you never tried before. You're probably trying so hard right now to make it normal again that you're causing it to be different all yourself. Just act normal. Be normal. Don't think about what you did that embarrassed you or how things changed. Just be you. And Embry will be himself."

"I guess," I sigh. "But that's easier said than done."

"Have you ever thought of, I don't know, other boys?"

"What?" I pull away to look at him.

The look on my dad's face appears actually pained. "You're allowed to like other boys, you know. Boys your own age. I just- I don't want you to stop yourself from doing that because you like Embry."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "Dad?"

"Yeah?" His voice is unnaturally high.

"Are you telling me that I should date other boys to get over Embry?"

"No!" He gasps. "I said _like. Like!_ "

I laugh. "I think I get what you're saying."

"You do?" He pulls his tee-shirt up to wipe his forehead. "Great. Could you explain it to me?"

I laugh and roll my eyes. "Thanks for your help."

"I tried," He sighs and stands up. "In the future, though. I think I'll let mom handle this type of thing."

"Valiant effort," I nod at him.

"What am I handling?" Mom pops her head in the room, her usually long, blonde hair much shorter than usual.

"Hey!" I ignore her. "Love the hair."

"You do?" She blushes, but that's nothing new; my mom basically blushes about everything. "It kind of just… happened."

I imagine Alice, both of our personal hairstylists, cutting half of my mom's hair off without her approval and laugh to myself. My mom's once waist-long hair now lands in soft curls just below her shoulders.

She looks nervously to my dad. "It'll grow," She tells him hesitantly.

He shakes his head. "I like it."

"Really?" She bites her lip.

Dad laughs and then shakes his head. "Yeah, really. It's sexy," He looks her up and down. "Really sexy."

Mom grins.

"Okay, dear God," I moan and cover my face with my hands. "Could you two _get_ any more disgusting."

"I don't know?" Mom bounces into the room and jumps into dad's arms. "Could we?"

"We could try," He shrugs.

"Please, no," I moan. "I'd rather die."

"Hear that," Dad laughs. "She'd rather die."

"Die? You mean by being tickled to death?"

I gasp. "No!" I stand up and point at both of them. "I swear I will kill you both in your sleep!"

My threat is left empty, though, for a second after it is out, my dad is pulling me by my ankles and my mom is on top of me. Sometimes having fun parents is actually a bad thing.

* * *

I stroll into the small coffee shop that Embry and I love a little while later with a new attitude and a determination to just act like a normal fucking human being, and then hopefully everything will fall into place, as per ½ of my father's advice.

Bringing him coffee in the middle of a long workday seems like a cease-fire enough, and besides, on Monday's I get out of school at 1 because of last period study hall and phys-ed that I constantly have grandpa Carlisle write excuses for me for. I have a few hours before I have to go into dance, I might as well make the best of it with a peace offering in the form of his favorite dark-roast.

I stand in line and am contemplating what I am going to get, when I hear an all-too familiar laugh. I turn with a smile, expecting to find Embry, and instead, finding Embry… and someone else.

Embry is sitting at a table in the back… with Ali. They have coffee cups in their hands and she is laughing about something as Embry tells her a story. She is hanging on his every word.

He says something again, and suddenly she nods her head understandingly and places her hand on his. She says something that I can't make out, though all I can do is stare at their hands. At their skin touching. At the connection. And I feel something that I have never felt before. I literally feel like someone kneed me in the gut. I'm nauseous. My heart is racing. I am heated.

I gulp down the dread that threatens to overtake me and turn to leave, only, I stop myself. I turn back around slowly, my eyes trained on their table where they have disconnected and are back to talking. Now she is the one to talk, as he leans forward to listen intently.

I swallow down what tastes like battery acid.

I stand in that ridiculously long line for 10 minutes, half needing to watch, half hoping that he would notice me, though what I would do if he did I have no idea. When I order, I am sure to speak loudly and give them my name for the drink, though they don't even look up for a second when it is called. They aren't paying attention. They're only paying attention to each other.

And suddenly I am studying her hair. The light brown. The way she has perfectly circular eyes and puffy cheeks. Her outfit that is a short purple dress with tights and black heels and the way she seems to put together and old and cute. I have never been told that I ever looked cute in my entire life.

I grab his drink, and I head for the one place where I could let him know exactly where I have been seen.

Now, I know this is conniving. I know it's petty. And I know it is highly irrational and insane, but I drive with fury to his office. I pass by his secretary with a brief and rather rude "hello", and burst right through his office. I place the coffee cup on his desk and then I look around the room. I'm not sure what I'm looking for, yet I know exactly what I am looking for.

Proof.

Any evidence that she was here.

Anything at all.

I check the couch. I check the chairs. I check in his desk drawers and I have no idea how it is happening but suddenly I have cracked into his computer and guessed his password and am looking through his internet search history and checking his online schedule. This is literally illegal, but at this rate I'm going to get even more illegal and start searching through client records in the possibility that I'd find her name hidden in there.

 _This is insane_ , I think to myself as I command-F his entire computer.

 _Stop!_ I scream at myself.

I close out of everything and log off, turning the screen off and forcing myself to take a deep breath. I don't even know why I am checking; it's not like I _want_ to find anything. But I do want to. I need to.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Lena?" Linda, his secretary, calls through the door. "Is everything okay in there?" I freeze.

"Ugh, yeah," I call out. "I thought Embry accidentally took my homework to work with him and thought I'd look for it." I cringe at the terrible lie, but it was the best I could do.

"Oh, honey, want me to call him? He's just at lunch. Nothing important?"

My cheeks flame red. I pull out a notepad from his drawer and sprawl out a quick note. And then I am up and out the door in less than a second.

"No need," I call after as I brush past her. "I found it."

I get back into my car and sit there for a solid ten minutes trying to feel guilty for what I did, but instead just getting angrier. _How could he do this to me?_ I keep thinking. He promised; he _promised_ that he had no feelings for her. Hell, I have fucking proof! I have the note in which he said he had "no, nada, none," feeling for her, yet there was; I saw him with my own eyes. I saw him on a _date_.

I feel like I was punched in the gut again. I place my hand on my stomach and take deep breaths, willing the sudden lump in my throat to just get the hell away and for my eyes not to ache from needing a release so badly.

Why do I care so much?

It's just brunch.

Girls in movies get cheated on all the time.

Hell, I didn't even get cheated on!

I could go home, take a bath, drink two bottles of wine and call into dance sick like Grey's Anatomy.

This could be fun.

I let out one choked sob and then quickly cover my mouth with my hand. I close my eyes and take deep breaths.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I suddenly feel relief, even if it is in the form of anger. I stifle another sob as I pull my phone out of my pocket and look at the screen, expecting to see Embry's name, and instead seeing my father's.

I let out a few quick sobs before I gulp down the rest of them and take three steadying breaths. I click the button and press the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I try to make my voice sound casual, bored even.

"Hey, Lennie! You home?" He sounds stressed.

"Yep," I lie easily, pursing my lips as my face contorts to keep from crying.

"Great! I left my playbook at home. Your mom's babysitting for Nessie today. Could you bring it to me? Just to my office. Please? I really, really need it!"

"Mhm," I answer quickly, pulling the phone away to suck in a quick breath.

"Don't be mad, please! I'll let you use the car for an entire week."

"Sounds good," I respond as quickly as I can.

"Ugh, you're the best! Thanks honey! See you in a bit."

"Bye," I gasp out.

I hang the phone up, and then I sob in the parking lot of Embry's law firm.

About twenty minutes and a lot of lost water later, I am heading into the sports complex of Washington State College, towards my dad's office. I'll have to go right from here to dance, so I have on my favorite black athletic leggings, a cropped tank and my favorite sports bra. My straightened hair is pulled back into a loose pony with a braid down the side and I have on red lipstick- hell. If I'm going to feel this shitty, I might as well look good.

I step into the very large and overdone weight room that leads into my dad's office and immediately top. _Great_. It must be weight-training.

I sigh and take a step forward, the play-book in my hand as I keep my gaze straight ahead, locked on my dad's office.

I make it halfway there when a very large football player suddenly steps on me… literally. He had just turned from completing a set, and walked right into me, knocking me right to the ground.

"Fuck!" I hear him say, taking out his ear-buds and looking down at me with wide eyes. "Ugh," He rubs his jaw. "You're not supposed to be in here," He points at me.

I look up at him with a confused expression. "And you're not supposed to run people over with your big feet."  
He actually smiles at me. "Sorry," He holds out his hand.

I roll my eyes and stand up myself, ignoring his outstretched hand. "Thanks but no-thanks," I sigh. "I would rather not be flung halfway across the room this t-," My words are cut off when I stand up and am suddenly so close to him we are practically touching.

This stupid, big jock that had just accidentally pummeled me is not just some stupid, big jock. No. He is lean. Tall. _Muscular_. He has short, dirty blonde hair and light, hazel eyes and a great jaw. This guy is _hot_.

"Word of advice," He leans in closer to me and whispers in my ear, sending goosebumps shooting down my spine. "Don't sneak up behind a football player while he's in the middle of a two-a-day." He pulls away. "You never know. He just might attack."

I cock my head at him. "I think I can handle myself."

He laughs and motions to the floor. "Clearly." He holds out his hand. "I'm Matt."

My lips pull up at the corners. "That's nice."

"Oh come on," He flirts, leaning in again. "Don't I get a name? I mean we basically have already made it to second base."

I gasp. "We have _not_!"

"Kind of," He laughs. "I'm not complaining," He shoots me a sparkling smile.

"Oh," I chuckle. "That line usually work for you?"

"I don't know; never used it before. First time I've ever fallen on top of a chick before. Is it not working?"

I laugh. "Not at all."

"Good to know," He laughs. "You go here?"

"Hm?"

He raises an eyebrow. "To school?"

"Oh," I clear my throat. "No, ugh, not right now. No."

"Just visiting? Up for the game this weekend?"

I scrunch my eyebrows. "It's Monday…"

"Pre-gaming?"

I laugh. "Wouldn't that be called pre-weeking?"

Matt chuckles. "Are you lost?" He crosses his arms and leans against a bar of one of the weight machines.

"Nope," I answer easily.

"Looking for someone?"

I nod my head.

"Damn it," He moans and shakes his head.

I roll my eyes. "I know right?" I sigh. "I told myself before I came that I wasn't going to break any poor, dumb football player's heart. Darn."

"Okay, okay," He raises an eyebrow at me and laughs. "Who are you looking for?"

Suddenly, my dad's office door opens and he steps out, in conversation with the assistant coach who is frequently over my house with his wife and two year old for dinner.

"Actually," I can't help but smile at how amazing this is about to be. "Him," I point at my dad.

Matt looks over, confused for a moment, before he puts the pieces together. His eyes widen and I swear he jumps a full foot back. "You're the coach's daughter?" His mouth drops.

"That would be me," I smile and cock my head. "What?" I bite my lower lip, having fun with this. "You're not still heart-broken?" I pout seductively.

His eyes widen even wider and he rubs his jaw. "I'm sorry, but I'm not trying to die any time soon."

I giggle.

"God though," He looks me up and down, shakes his head, and then puts his headphones back in. "I sure wish I was braver."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I really want your number." He sighs sadly and turns around. "Oh well."

I roll my eyes, feeling a surprising and overwhelming feeling of confidence, reach for the playbook off of the ground, and then head for my dad.

"Father," I say in mock seriousness as I hold the playbook out to him.

"Ugh, daughter," He pulls me by the back of my head to him to kiss my hair. "Thank you so much."

"Of course," I smile and step away from him. "Hi Bob," I wave.

"Hi Lena. How's school."

"Eh."

"Dance?"

"Amazing."

"I am so thankful I have a boy," He sighs.

I giggle. "I gotta run. Practice," I tell my dad.

"Hey, wait a second," He pulls on my arm. "How are you? Feeling better?"

I stare at him a moment, confused, before I suddenly realize that I forgot all about Embry. I came here so upset I was trying to figure out all the different ways I could not start crying in front of my dad, and I was about to leave giddy and confident and feeling something that Embry Call has never made me feel before.

I feel _sexy_.

"Ugh," I hesitantly look towards where Matt is doing reps, staring at me. He quickly looks away when I look over, as do almost every other guy in the place.

" _Back to work!_ " My dad screams so loudly even I cringe. "Fuck," He mumbles to himself. "Get out of here before I kill some of these idiots. Hey, you got your keys?"

I nod.

"Trade ya," He holds out his own.

"Yee!" I take it and toss him mine, spinning them around in my hand.

"Drive safe," He calls after me.

"Got it."

I stride confidently through all the college boys completely enamored with me and am absolutely loving it. Sure, Embry is an older guy that has no interest in me, but here is a room _full_ of older guys that can't take their eyes off of me. I am drinking this in like lemonade on a hot summer day.

More more more!

I am about to pass by Matt, when I suddenly feel adrenaline rush through my veins. I have this random, overwhelming desire to completely go for it, to be spontaneous, to prove that I am not just fifteen. I am sexy. Hell, I am _super_ sexy. And bold. Matt even thought I was older; he thought I was a college student.

I am a hot, sexy looking college student.

I turn back towards my dad's now vacant office and quickly rip a piece of paper off of his notepad. I scribble down my name and number, and then walk back out, checking to be sure that my dad hadn't noticed.

This time, when I pass by Matt, I stop where he is sitting down, lifting weights, to slide him a piece of paper.

I pull out his one headphone and lean into him from behind. "In case you're feeling brave," I whisper to him, trying to make my voice sound as sensual as I can. I flip my pony tale, turn, and then strut out of the room, swaying my hips like I know how to do, as I am sure he watches me leave.

I make it all the way to my dad's car before I feel my cell-phone buzz in my pocket. I seriously contemplate not answering it, because that is how awesome I feel and not in the mood I am to let Embry ruin that movie-moment of sexiness I just somehow accomplished. I am obsessed with myself right now, and I don't need Embry going and making me feel insecure and like a little girl.

But because I hate myself and constantly allow Embry Call to dictate every decision I make in life, I sigh and answer without checking caller ID.

"Hello?" I answer blandly.

"You free tonight?"

I bite my lip to keep from smiling too big. "Depends on what you have in mind," I purr into the phone.

"How does a party sound?"

"Like exactly what I need," I answer confidently, though the truth is that I have never been to a party before.

"I'll text you."

He hangs up.

I sigh contently. _Ha_ , Embry.

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

I step into my office after lunch with Ali knowing that I have so much to do. I am swamped with work, and the truth is that I didn't really have time to meet with her, but I know that I had to.

I needed to explain to her what was going on with Lena; that if I treated her coldly or Lena was rude it had nothing to do with her and everything to do with her changing, possessive feelings for me. I swear, I owe that girl so damn much with how understanding she was.

"Oh!" Linda says into my office once she realizes that I am back. "How was lunch?"

"Great," I crack my neck. "Any calls?"

"Ugh, one. She hands me a slip."

I moan. "I can't deal with this guy today," I roll my eyes, picking up the phone and leaning back in my seat, ready to type in the number on the sticky note.

"And Lena stopped in."

"She did? When?"

"While you were at lunch. Said you took some of her homework and found it in here."

I frown. "In here?"

She nods.

"Oh, well," I shrug. "Who knows? I probably did."

"She say anything else?"

"No I don't believe so."

"Alright, well, thanks Linda."

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do," I sigh and lean back in my chair, picking up the wad of rubber bands on my desk and throwing it up into the air then catching it, over and over again. Finally forcing myself to do some real work, I put the ball down, sit up and take a deep breath, that's when I notice the coffee.

I smile to myself and reach for it. Lena much have gotten it for m- Wait. This is from the same place that I had lunch. This is from the same place that I got lunch with Ali.

I suddenly notice a note right underneath it, and when I read it, I swear my veins turn to ice.

 _Hope you had a GREAT lunch, you sure looked like you did! –Lena_

I drop the coffee and fall back in my seat. "Fuck," I cover my face with my hands and moan loudly. " _Fuck!_ "

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

Okay, I must admit, I feel _slightly_ guilty about lying about a mandatory all-nighter, which is surprisingly enough quite frequent when we practice really terribly. My parents are cool, a hell of a lot cooler than all the other parents I know, which is why I hated having to shower at dance, hated having to sneak in through my back window as I painfully heard my parents having very loud sex and change into a tight, black dress from Rosalie that gave my dad a heart attack and some high red heels. Oh and how I hated putting dark eyeliner around my eyes and layering rings and slipping back out through my window. I really hated ignoring all of Embry's calls, too.

But only a little bit.

Matt texted me the address, and I drove all the way there super confident and excited and giddy. It was only once I arrived that I truly began to panic. I sat outside in the parking lot for a solid ten minutes stressing. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't even know this guy? But girls did this all the time. It's a _party_. This will be fun! So fun! But holy shit what am I doing?

Finally, I somehow convinced myself to walk up to his on-campus apartment and am somehow currently standing, trying to figure out how to ring the doorbell. I stare down at myself in high-heels and a tight dress and suddenly feel like a hoe. I slip off the shoes and dangle them together on my finger, much more like it.

I knock.

He opens the door, looks me up and down and then widens his eyes. "Well hi."

"Hi." I cock my head at him and smile. Matt has on dark blue jeans and a nice, black shirt. His hair is done and he looks even better shaved. I toss him my shoes, which somehow manages to drop- both of them, I may add.

"Not a wide-receiver, huh?"

"Running-back."

"Cool place," I say as I look around at his small apartment. There are liquor bottles lining the top of the cabinets, almost like a display. Beer bottles litter the place and there are clothes strewn about. The TV is on and there is a slight hum from the refrigerator. But overall, this place is pretty clean for a high-school football player.

"Thanks. Hey, question. How old are you?"

I turn towards him and raise my eyebrows. "I'm not sleeping with you."

His eyes widen. "Cool."

"So than you don't need to know my age than, do you?"

He chuckles. "Good point."

"How was practice today?" I hop onto the counter and sit on the edge of it, swinging my legs in the air. He stares at them.

"Tiring."

"For me too."

"You play football too?" He comes over to me and leans on the counter next to me.

"Dance," I roll my eyes.

"What kind of dance?"

"Ballet."

He laughs. "You're a little ballerina, are you?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "I'm not a little anything."

He nods his head slowly. "No. You're not. You know I still don't know your name."

I grin. "It's Lena."

"Lena," His lips pull up into a grin. "I like that. Lena."

I nod, not sure what to say to that. And all at once, I am reminded of the fact that I am in a random strangers apartment, sitting on his counter and about to go to party with him when he just found out my name two second ago.

"Ugh," I clear my throat. "Can I have a drink?"

"You drink beer?"

I nod my head, pushing down the memories of Embry letting me drink my first beer with him while my parents were out of town. He pops off the cap and hands it to me. I take three gulps.

"Woah, slow down there, little ballerina," He laughs.

I chuckle and then take a deep breath, sweeping my hair behind my ear. He reaches out, and I feel his fingers brush against my cheekbone as he places another piece of hair behind the same ear.

I peer up at him nervously.

Matt smiles a little bit and then takes a step away from me. "You're cute, Lena," He says sweetly, his lips pulling up at the corners.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Kinda over being cute."

He raises his eyebrows at me. "You're also hot as hell, but I thought I'd wait till after the first date to say that."

I bite my lip to keep from smiling. "So this is a date? Huh? This is what you do with girls on the first date? Invite them over to your slightly-dirty apartment, hand her a beer and then take her to a party?" I tip my glass at him. "Classy."

Matt rolls his eyes. "I was already going to this party tonight. I invited you because I needed to see you."

My heart-rate picks up. Matt keeps looking at my lips, his eyes trailing lower to my chest but then quickly back up again. He is looking at me like I wish Embry would. And _he_ is.

"Well I'm here," I say slowly. "What do you see?"

Matt's jaw twitches as he watches me. "I see a lot of trouble."

I stare right back.

"Alright," He moans and pats my thigh. "Get down."

"Why?"

"I'm making you dinner?"

"You are?" I widen my eyes.

"Well, I was going to order pizza. But I'm going to set the table."

"Oh, you are?" I laugh.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting this, but you are definitely the kind of girl that deserves a good first date."

I burst out laughing. "You definitely thought I wanted to hook up with you."

"I did not," He laughs, though his eyes reach the ground.

"Yes you did!" I point my finger at him and laugh. "You totally did!"

"Maybe a little," He laughs and nudges me.

I burst out laughing. "Sorry," I say with a chuckle. "I can go."

"No. Don't," He shakes his head at me. "Please."

I grin. "Okay."

"So," He sighs. "You a cheese kinda chick or can I have some fun?"

"Go for it," I clap my hands together.

"You just keep getting better, don't you?" Matt winks at me.

"Think we could catch the end of the Auburn game?"

"Marry me."

I roll my eyes and bring my beer over to the couch, switching the game on.

Matt actually sets the table, and we eat pizza with beer right out of the box and laugh about it and talk about what he's majoring in and what I want to major in and suddenly we're actually having real, easy conversation. We're _flirting._ And does it feel good to be able to flirt openly with someone like this.

By the time dinner's over I have finished my second beer and quickly chug half of a third before he pulls me out the front door, en route to the party. I jump onto his back and Matt latches his arms underneath my knees, spinning me around and making me squeal. I am already a little dizzy. He sets me down and I giggle and cling onto his arm.

"You know what?" I pop up.

"What?" Matt asks.

"This is my first college party."

"Ah," Matt laughs. "You are so getting me sent to jail."

I giggle and pull him along. "Come on!"

Once we get inside, I am actually quite shocked. I always felt like what was in the movies was embellished for theatrical purposes, but I can honestly say that this looks straight out of American Pie. First of all, this is in what Matt explains to me as the biggest Frat House on campus, and it's so ridiculously huge and ornate that I swear I must be dreaming. There are endless amounts of beer pong, endless amounts of making out and alcohol and strobe lighting and dancing and _wow_.

"Let's get a drink!" I pull on his arm and head towards a giant punch bowl that is practically impossible to miss.

"Woah," Matt pulls me back. "Yeah that is definitely spiked. Come on. I'll get us real drinks." He latches his fingers with mine as he leads me through the house, and I must admit that it feels kind of good. Exciting, even.

He leads me into the kitchen and then lets go of my hand to reach into one of the cabinets. "Hey Brett. Brett, Lena. Lena, Brett," He introduces me to one of his friends.

"Oh, wow. Hey," Brett laughs. "Nice, buddy," He clasps him on the back.

For some reason I'm not a huge fan of that.

"Alright, alright, enough."

I smile.

"Here," Matt hands me a cup with a clear liquor.

"What is it?"

He motions to the giant, glass bottle in his hand.

It's vodka.

I've never drank vodka before.

I drink it and cough. "Holy shit," I wheeze. "That's disgusting!"

He laughs and kisses the side of my head, his lips hot and his cologne sending a thrill of excitement down my spine. "You're cute," He tells me again.

I take another sip of what I swear is lighter fluid and try to control my expression this time.

I look up to see Matt gulping it.

"Wow," My mouth drops at him. "That's impressive. Super bad for your liver. But impressive nonetheless."

He laughs. "Shut up and drink up, little ballerina."

I giggle and take two gulps.

We stand in the kitchen talking and drinking some more, and then after a while something happens; after a while it sort of _hits_ me, and suddenly the room is spinning and I swear I have never felt so free and light and carefree in my entire life.

"Ooo!" I say once a song comes on that I actually recognize. "I love this song! Come on! Let's dance!"

"Ugh," He drops his cup. Why does he have two heads? "Yeah, I've never danced for a girl before. Sorry."

"Well I'm not just a girl," I tug on his hand. "Come on. Please? _Please?_ Pretty please? I'm a dancer I'll show you how to do it!"

He moans. "Fine."

I giggle and pull him to the floor. I am spinning as I twirl around and then press my back into him, not trying to grind into him as much as I do but being too drunk to be graceful. His hands slip to my waist and hold me to him, and my arms go up and drape down his face. I turn towards him, leaning into him and smelling his cologne that suddenly smells so good I swear I could drink it.

Embry who? I actually think.

Why did I even care at one point?

I spin around and then fall into his chest, laughing as he pulls me up and then wrapping my arms around his neck to keep myself up, or to pull myself closer?

"You're really drunk," He laughs over the music.

"No I'm not," I slur back.

"Yeah you are," He laughs. "We should leave soon."

"I thought you wanted to party?" I pout.

"I do. But you're too drunk. Wouldn't want something happening to you."

"Or you want to take advantage of me," I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes," Matt laughs. "Yes I really do." He cups my cheek in his palm and leans towards me. "I really, really want to."

He leans his face closer to mine. He smells like liquor and something else that I can't quite place. And then he kisses me. My first kiss, right in the living room of a frat house at a college house party. His lips are gentle at first, and then suddenly we're making out with tongue and I'm losing time and I swear it feels incredible but I am spinning spinning spinning.

I pull away from him and stumble a little bit.

"Let's go," He laughs and lifts me on his back again. "Just please don't puke on me."

"Mmmm got it," I mumble.

Matt walks us the short distance back to his place, and then plops me down on the couch. He goes to the kitchen to grab me a water and hands it to me.

"Oooo! I'm so thirsty!" I giggle and open it up.

"So, how was your first college party?" He sighs and rubs my thigh. I find myself liking the way it feels, which is why I push myself closer to him.

"Partyish," I sigh.

"Yeah?" He leans towards me.

"Mhmm," I nod.

His fingers stroke my cheek and cup my face. "Yes?" He asks me, a question that confuses me.

I nod.

He kisses me again, and somehow without the lights and the liquor it feels totally different. Matt's lips are soft, and he's a good kisser. His tongue presses into my mouth as he pushes me back and lies on top of me. His hand strokes down my thigh, exciting me, but honestly, I'm just really freaking tired. Matt's hand trails from my side to my stomach and then back to my side again. He does that a few more times before reaching for the bottom hem of my dress and pushing it up.

I don't stop him.

He suddenly laughs and pulls away. "Alright. I'll stop."

"Really?" The word is slurred.

"Yeah. Contrary to popular belief, not all football players are assholes. You're about to pass out and I'm pretty sure you're like seventeen. Plus, you're cool. You sleepin' here tonight or no?"

"Mhmm."

"You want the couch or bed?"

"Let's sleep in your bed," I pull him to me by my chest.

He laughs. "You're so sexy," I hear him tell him.

I soak in the complement.

"You think so?" I breathe.

"Yeah. Really hot, Lena," He kisses me. "I wish you weren't so drunk. Moral obligation."

I giggle. "You're a good guy."

"And you're lucky. Half those guys on the team would have passed you around at this point. I'm actually kinda pissed at you. What's wrong with you? Going to a party with a random football player, getting drunk off your ass and then letting him take you home. Are you trying to get raped?"

I giggle. "No."

"Come on," He throws me over his shoulder and takes me into the bedroom, dropping me onto his bed.

I find the pillow and mumble to myself as the world suddenly feels heavy. Matt climbs in next to me, and he pulls me to him, kissing me for a while before I honestly can't move my lips any more.

"Alright. Sleep. Don't puke."

"Got it," I mumble, turning to my side.

Matt turns on his stomach and tilts his face away from me, laughing to himself, as the world blacks out around me.

* * *

Okay, please don't hate Lena! What does everyone think about Matt? Lena? Embry? Ali? WOAH! Let me know what you think in the reviews below! Thanks for reading!


	11. We're Not Us

Hello again lovely readers! This is my absolute favorite chapter so far! I hope you enjoy! PS: thanks for all the reviews and follows. You guys rock!

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

I wake up with a killer headache and stiff muscles.

A bat my eyelashes open, though the sunlight peaking through the window is bothering me, so I grab a pillow, press it to my face and roll over again, only… I roll into something hard. And, moving?

"Oh!" I jump up and rub my eyes.

"Hey," Matt grins, pointing towards a book in his lap. "Chem test. Got any idea how to solve a complex equation?"

I moan and sit up. Oh, right. Matt.

"Here." Matt reaches next to him to grab a cup of something either light red or dark orange and hands it to me. I swish the thick liquid around in the air and look up at him with wide eyes.

"Drink it," He widens his eyes at me. "You need it."

"Are you trying to date rape me?"

"Trust me," He pats my thigh. "If that didn't happen last night. You're safe."

I take a sip and then almost gag at the fruity tasting mixture, climbing overtop of him to place it back on the counter. When I pull back, Matt grasps my hips and pulls me down to him.

"Oh!" I giggle, lying across his bare chest. "Hi."

"Hi," He brushes the hair out of my face. His dirty blonde hair is disheveled. His abs are toned. He looks so hot.

Matt brushes the messy hair out of my face and kisses me sweetly. I melt into him, basking in the way it feels to be wanted like this. And God, did I mention he's a good kisser? Matt's mouth grows more intense, and suddenly I do too. I wrap my arms around his neck and press myself to him as his hand presses into my back and travels along my back, down my butt, and then rests on it.

He flips me over so that I'm on my back and climbs on top of me. His hands reach for my dress.

"Matt," I breathe.

He pulls away but keeps kissing me.

A loud buzzing goes off, pulling me from the kiss, but not hindering his excitement whatsoever.

"Don't worry about it," Matt says quickly before pressing his mouth to mine again and pressing his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues dance together sensually as he feels up my side. "It's just my alarm."

"Don't you have class?" I breathe.

He sucks on my lip. "I'm skipping it."

"Go to class," I giggle, wrapping my arms around his neck. I kiss him some more, and then suddenly… " _Class!_ " I exclaim, suddenly in a full-fledge panic. "Shit! _Shit!_ " I push Matt off of me and then stand up, slightly woozy and tripping back onto the bed.

"Woah," Matt laughs, offering his hand out to help me, though I ignore it.

"I totally forgot about school!" I stand and adjust my dress. "What time is it?"

He lazily peeks at his phone. "10."

"10?" I explode. "Shit! Shit! Where are my shoes."

"Chill," Matt laughs.

"Don't you have class?"

"At 11," He rolls his eyes.

"Ugh, my parents are going to kill me!"

"You're like 16 years old, aren't you?" Matt moans at me.

"15," I answer flippantly.

"15," Matt moans. "Seriously. You look like you're 20, that's just not fair."

I roll my eyes. "You didn't seem to mind it a second ago."

"I _don't_ mind it, I'm just not trying to be labeled a sex offender."

"Oh please," I roll my eyes. "Any idea where my phone is?"

"Ugh," He fumbles through a pile of dirty clothes on the ground for a second before tossing it to me.

I see two missed calls and a voicemail from my mom.

"Great," I moan, immediately going to listen to the recording.

 _"Hi Lennie!"_ My mom's voice rings through the phone, " _I got a call from the school that you didn't show up today and figured that you were too tired after last night. I hope you're not sick. I'm sorry I'm not home; I have an appointment with a client down in Seattle and your dad had to go into work. Let me know if you need anything. I told the school you're sick. I'm sure Embry would be able to stop by. Okay, sorry I'm rambling. Love you, bye!_ "

"Oh," I drop my phone and sit down on the edge of Matt's bed with a heavy sigh. "Wow. Okay. My mom actually rocks."

"At least your mom's cool," Matt sighs. "I can't believe I almost fucked my 15 year old coach's daughter- no offense or anything."

I shrug. "You didn't though. Sorry about that. Probably should have made myself a little more clear and a little less flirtatious."

"Shit. I am so going to jail."

I roll my eyes and then climb overtop of him. He looks up at me with a raised eyebrow, obviously intrigued. "Listen. You're not going to jail. I'm not going to tell anyone, okay? And besides, nothing happened. Also, I just want to clarify this so that you don't get the wrong impression; I mean, you're really hot and all, but I'm like 95% sure I only went out with you last night to get over someone else. I'm not like, looking for any strings, so…"

Matt stares at me for a moment, and then he bursts out laughing. "Wow," He rubs his chin. "Just… wow. You're… wow."

"What?" I climb off of him, actually confused.

"No, it's just," Matt peers over at me with something like admiration in his eyes. "I'm not used to the girl giving me that talk in the morning. Sure, I've given the same spheal a thousand times the morning after, but I've never been the one receiving it."

"Oh," I giggle. "Well there you go. You did get some last night! You lost your douche bag virginity!"

"No it's great. Don't worry," He laughs. "I'm really not the serious type. I'm hoping we can keep this casual."

" _Right_ ," I hold out the word. "Well, the things is," I giggle awkwardly, "I'm not going to sleep with you and you're a great kisser and all but I'm kind of over it so, ugh, thanks, but bye." I pat his knee and then stand up.

"Bye?" Matt asks. "So that's it? I'm never going to see you again?"

"Probably not. Any ideas where my shoes went?"

"Look, Lena. We could be friends. Like… _good_ friends," He smiles widely at me.

I roll my eyes. "Look, Matt. You were kind of my first experiment at rebellion and it was fun and all and you definitely served your purpose of taking my mind off of my best friend who I'm pretty sure is in love with his ex-girlfriend, but experiment over."

"Holy shit. You are such a guy. A guy with great tits and an amazing face, though. Can I call you?"

"Aha!" I find my second heel off of the floor. "No," I point at him. "Thanks though! I had fun." I head towards the door and then turn on my heel. "Oh, yeah." I lean overtop of him and kiss him deeply.

Matt immediately falls back onto the bed and I pull away. "Thanks for the tip on the punch. And thanks for just sleeping last night," I kiss him again. "You're sweet. Which is why my father will never hear a single word about this."

He moans and sits up. "Lena Lahote. You are the hottest chick I've ever met."

I giggle. "Bye Matt!"

"Call me!"

"I won't!" I call back happily as I step outside and begin the walk of shame back to my car, feeling exhilarated and a little bit lucky that Matt turned out not to be a murderer.

* * *

As soon as I pull my dad's car into my driveway, I am overwhelmed with a feeling of dread that seeps through my skin and basically drowns me. Embry is sitting on the front porch. He is sitting on the front porch with flowers.

I find myself feeling guilty, and then I immediately grow even angrier with him. I did _nothing_ wrong. Sure, it was a little rebellious, a little dangerous; I lied to my parents, I get it, but it was _normal_ , and now he's making me feel guilty about it.

And now, I suddenly realize once I park the car and go to get out, I have to approach him in a tight black dress and stilettos. Great. Just freaking great. With a long sigh, I step out of the car and close the door behind me, holding my shoes in my hand as I slowly walk up to the front door, staring at the ground as I do.

I am watching my feet, never looking up at him, when suddenly my toes are an inch from his shoes. I slowly raise my eyes.

Embry is staring at me. He is staring at me and I am overtaken with warmth and longing and so many emotions I find them hard to sort through. Am I angry with him? Am I happy that he's here? Do I hate him? Do I love him? I have no fucking idea.

I moan and go to sit next to him. I drop my shoes and then let my face fall into my hands. "You weren't supposed to be here," I moan.

I can hear the laugh in his voice even without looking at him. "What happened to you? Have to pull an all-nighter at the strip club last night?"

"Ha. Ha."

"Seriously. Where did you go dressed like that?" Embry asks, his tone a little more serious now.

"Embry," I sigh and remove my hands. "I don't really think I'm the one who needs to do the explaining right now."

"Do your parents know where you were?" He ignores me.

"No," I narrow my eyes at him. "Are you going to tell them? Is that what you are now? A nark to my parents?"

He flinches. "No. I was just wondering."

I roll my eyes but feel a pang of guilt for snapping at him. "Sorry."

He nods slowly. "I'm your friend, Lennie. Not your parent."

"Do you- just- just stop," I grab my head and take deep breaths. "You're so confusing, Embry. So many mixed signals."

I feel his hand softly rub my arm and feel like crying. Matt touching me was nothing like this. There is nothing that compares to Embry touching me; he is warm and soft and comforting. When he touches me I just want to fall into him as he wraps me up and breathe him in and melt into a puddle of him. I can't help it. But I help it, because I'm still so angry.

"You lied to me," I tell him softly.

"I didn't lie to you," Embry begins.

"Would you stop?" I pull my arm away from his hand and shake my head at him. "Stop arguing with me and just admit it! You _like_ her."

Embry closes his eyes. "No. I don't, Lennie."

"Oh my God. You must think I'm a real idiot." I brush off my dress and stand up.

"And you must think _I_ am. Where were you?" He stands up, matching my gaze with one of his own.

"Oh my God Embry, what the hell? You always have to turn it back on me! Why can't you just take accountability for what you're doing?"

"Because I didn't do anything."

"Holy shit," I laugh and step away from him.

"And if you'd just listen to me you'd realize that I really didn't-,"

"Just stop!" I hold my hand out. "Just stop! Okay?"

"Would you fucking let me talk?" He screams.

I jump back. Swallow down a lump in my throat, and then fumble with my keys before bursting into my house.

"Lena," I feel Embry call after me with a moan, following me into my house and closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, okay? That was wrong."

"Oh, _that_ was wrong? Wow! Embry Call actually admitted something for once in his life!" I turn on him.

"Don't do that," He argues. "Don't say that shit. It's ridiculous and it gets us nowhere because you just keep firing back at me with things that don't even make any sense."

"Okay. Here's something that should make some sense to you. Your date with Ali."

"Not a date," He corrects me.

"Right," I laugh. "Because nothing is ever as it seems when it comes to you, right? There's always a fucking explanation!"

"Well there is an explanation, Lena! There is! And if you would just let me expla-,"

"Stop talking, okay?" I scream. "I am done with your stupid explanations. I'm not buying it anymore, alright? One minute you're telling me that you have zero feelings for a girl, and the next you're on a date with her. How can I even believe anything you say to me?"

"Oh I don't know, Lena, maybe because I've been your best friend since you were born."

"Don't throw that in my face," I fight back. "I am not the one who _lied_!"

"You lied to your parents," He counters. "Doing God-knows-what last night in _that_. I mean what the hell are you even wearing, Lennie?"

I gasp and take a step back, my veins heating so intensely that I actually have to take a few calming deep breaths before I answer, though that does little use to calm the answer sweeping through my entire body at the speed of light. "I did _nothing_ wrong," I speak slowly.

He shakes his head at me.

"What, Embry? You're the only one allowed to date?""

His jaw tenses. "Is that what you were doing? Going on a date? In that?"

"No," seethe. "I was not on a date."

"What were you doing?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do!" He explodes. "Why do you care about Ali?"

"Because you lied!"

"Oh, _that's_ why you care. Seriously, Lennie. That's it. For how much shit you talk about me lying you lie about _everything_."

"What?" I gasp. "No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" He argues. "You lie to yourself about every feeling you have!"

"You know what," I hold up my hands. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" He demands.

"You are impossible!" I scream as the frustration finally bursts out of me. "This is about _you_ lying to me about Ali. That's what this is about! You went behind my back after you told me that you had no feelings for her and then I had to see you out with her! I had to _see_ it! This isn't about me!"

"Of course it's about you!" He argues. "You freak out about it! Do you even want to know why I was meeting with her? I was apologizing for _you!_ For how you acted towards her."

"Oh!" I gasp, my mouth dropping and heart flinging to my stomach. "Oh I am _so_ sorry that I disrespected your precious little bubble of sunshine! Did I embarrass you Embry? Is that it?"

"That's not what I said!" He yells back.

"So you're saying that the reason you went on a date with her, is _my_ fault. That's what you're saying?"

"No!" Embry screams so loudly it echoes off of the ceiling. "No I am _not_ saying that, actually."

"Ugh!" I scream out in pure and honest frustration and chuck one of my shoes at him. It hits him square in the chest and then thumps to the ground.

"What the hell, Len!" Embry seethes.

"You make me so _angry!_ " I scream. "Why won't you just admit that you like her?"

"Because I don't!" He yells back.

"Ugh!" I chuck the other heel at him, though this time it just barely manages to miss his head.

"Would you stop it?" He exclaims.

"Just say you like her!" I scream.

" _I don't_!" He screams back.

"I don't believe you!" I scream, and suddenly my screams are cracked and broken and I am sobbing as I reach for the next nearest object and I am throwing the entire contents of the set dinner table at him.

"Lena!" He demands.

" _You're a liar!_ " I cry. A plate flies by his head, hits the wall and shatters into a thousand pieces of broken glass.

In an instant, Embry closes the distance between us and grasps my wrists firmly in his hands.

"Let, go, of, me," I gasp out between sobs.

"Stop it," He tells me, softer this time, and I suddenly hate him even more, because his voice has the ability to calm me down. To control me.

"Get off!" I demand.

"Stop throwing things."

"Stop lying," I cry.

"I never lied to you, Lennie." Embry pulls me closer and talks softer now. "I do not have any feelings for Ali. I met with her to explain that this is a weird time for… us. That our relationship is changing and that was why it was so awkward with her at the dinner. I just wanted to explain why she wouldn't be coming over anymore. Why I wouldn't be seeing her anymore."

"Why do you care?" I cry, finally connecting my eyes with his. He looks almost… sad.

"Because she's a nice person, Lena," He answers, loosening his grip on my wrists. "But she's not _my_ person. You're my person."

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" I lurch away from him and pull myself out of his grasp. "You are not helping, okay?"

"Lena-,"

"No! I am standing here with my head telling me that I know what I saw and you telling me that I should disregard what I saw, and the truth is that I don't know anything, because you never give me direct answers. All I know is that I'm confused, and sad, and I'm alone." Embry's face falls. "And you're standing there judging me and talking _at_ me but I am _alone_ and we're not _us_ anymore and it is _terrifying_ and the more that you talk the more terrified I become so I just need you to just _shut up!_ " I scream. "Can you do that? Can you please just… _shut up_?"

Embry's eyes are wide as he takes a step back and gulps.

I stand there breathing quickly and willing myself not to cry. I take a step back too as we stare at each other, both confused and angry and as broken as the plate shatters littering the kitchen floor. And for the first time in forever, I honestly believe that we aren't _us_ anymore, and that we never will be again.

I wrap my arms around myself and take a few more steps back. "We'll talk later," I say softly. "I need to shower."

Embry nods slowly, and then he walks over to where he threw the flowers down at one point and picks them up, hesitantly walking towards me and then holding them out.

"I'm sorry," He says earnestly.

I take them and close my eyes tightly. I nod my head. "Thank you," I say quietly over my shoulder as I turn my back on him and walk away.

I reach my room and then close the door softly behind me. For how much I wanted it, the silence is deafening. I fumble until my back hits the door and slowly slide down the grain, letting out a loud, choked sob before covering my mouth with my hand and slamming my eyes shut.

Oh my God. Everything hurts so much.

I pull my hand away and take five quick, panicked intakes of breath as I reach for my phone and fumble with the buttons, trying to see past my tears. I finally hear the dial tone and have to force myself not to sob with relief when she answers.

"Mom?" I cry into the phone.

"Lena?" Her voice is worried. "Are you okay?"

"I need you to come home right now," I cry, sucking in a quick intake of breath to conceal my sob. "I need you to come home right now."

I am not sure how much time passes between me calling and my mom actually arriving home. All I know is that I am lying on my bed, still crying, my hair already dried from my shower, when she slips into my room and doesn't bother to turn on the light as she slips into bed behind me.

She wraps her arm around my back and strokes my hair tenderly.

"I don't- know," I gasp, "Why I'm still crying. It shouldn't be possible."

"I know," Mom hugs me tightly. "I know."

"I hate him," I moan. "I hate him."

"He's an idiot," She agrees.

"I feel like I'm going to die," I sob.

"I know you do, honey," She kisses my head. "You're okay. You're going to survive. I promise."

"How?" I cry.

"You just do," She sighs.

"Why is this happening?" I cry into my hands.

"It's going to be okay. I promise."

"It hurts," I whimper.

"I know, honey," Mom hugs me tightly and lets me cry. "I know."

After a while, mom leaves for a second and comes back with a tub of ice cream and two spoons, she pops in Saw 4 and helps me sit up and watches the movie with me as I sob through the torture scenes. It is the third torture scene when I hear her giggle, and then suddenly I burst out laughing, and we aren't able to stop, because I am sitting here sobbing like a crazy person as people are chopping off their arms and being tortured to death.

"You'll survive this, baby," He kisses my forehead and wraps her arms around me. "I know it doesn't feel like it, but trust me. You will."

"I should have been born a boy," I moan and swipe at my eyes.

"No you shouldn't have," She giggles. "I think you're right on track."

"Hm?"

"Oh! Look! This is the best torture scene. Perfect crying time." She holds out the tissue box and I take one with a small laugh.

After Saw ends, mom opts for Mission Impossible 3 because, in her exact words, "You can't be upset about any guy when you're watching Tom Cruise. Then you're just upset that you're not with Tom Cruise."

Dad comes in right as Tom Cruise is freefalling down the edge of a giant building. He doesn't say anything, which is how I know that mom briefed him, but I am honestly relieved at this point. I would hate to have to explain it to him. He comes on the other side of me and lies down, patting my head and then kissing my forehead quickly before draping his arm underneath my neck as mom continues to rub my back.

"Mission Impossible 3?" He asks, his tone casual. "Good choice. Hey Lennie," He nudges me. "Want to really cry? Pretty sure your mom is leaving me for Tom Cruise."

I giggle, despite myself.

"I'll kill him," He says then, resting his hand underneath his head as he stares at the TV screen. "Seriously. I will kill him."

I smile, and then I laugh to myself, thinking what he would do if he knew about Matt, and for some reason that thought makes me feel better. More normal. And then it makes me feel worse. Because he was just a distraction, that's all he was. "Love you too, dad."

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

I am on my fifth loop around the reservation when Jacob runs up behind me, mentally asking me what I'm doing.

" _Get away from me, Jake."_

 _"Jeeze,"_ He thinks. " _Relax."_

 _"Fuck you."_

 _"What the fuck is your problem?"_ Jake counters.

I stop running and turn towards him, ready to lunge when he goes alpha on me and puts me in my place, which I have to admit is kind of necessary because at this point I am about to kill someone if I don't get myself together.

" _Sorry about that_ ," I think after a moment.

" _It's okay. What happened? Seth said you've been sprinting the same route for three hours."_

I recount the memories of Lena and I's fight. It was the worst fight we have ever had. I've never seen her like that. She was… crazy; I mean, she had lost it, and I am responsible for making her do that. And the way she broke at the end.

"I am alone," She had said. I can't get that out of my head.

" _Shit,"_ Jake thinks after a moment. " _I'm really sorry, E."_

" _It's my fault."_

 _"It's not anyone's fault. It's the imprint. It's confusing. She's just confused."_

 _"She's terrified. That's what she told me."_

 _"She's terrified because your relationship is changing," Jacob says. "When Nessie and I first got together, we were dating, and she would still cry some nights, just because things changed. She was scared."_ An image from Jacob's perspective of Nessie Cullen curled up against his chest gently sobbing as he stroked her hair flashes across his mind before he quickly pulls it back, forcing his mind to go blank.

 _"But that was normal,"_ I think. _"The fights that Lena and I have been getting into lately… they're not normal, Jake."_

 _"Nothing about this situation is normal."_

 _"I know you talked to Claire. Did that help?"_

I let my conversation with Claire play out across my mind and try to stop it before anything else gets through.

" _Claire's a lot different than Lena,"_ He speaks what everyone already knows.

 _"I know_."

 _"And you're a lot different than Quil."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_ I growl at him. _"I have her best interests at heart just like he does!"_

 _"Calm down, now. I know. I just mean in terms of what you think her best interests are. E, we can see into your head. We all know how guilty you feel about your new feelings for her. You're killing yourself trying to hide them because you don't think it's what's best for her."_

 _"She's 15,"_ I growl again. " _I would die before anything happened."_

 _"She'll be okay. Go comfort her. But don't say anything. Just go."_

" _She said she wanted me to leave,_ " I whine. The vision of her dressed in that tight, skimpy black dress with her heels in her hand and her makeup smudged pops into my mind. " _What was she doing?"_ I think. " _Who was she with? Was she with a guy? Did they do anything?_ "

" _Don't think about that."_

" _I wasn't asking_ ," I snarl at him.

" _Go._ "

I nod, and I run off.

I loop around one more time before I finally decide to go see her. I hate myself for making her lose it like that. I _hate_ myself, but I don't know what to do. I'm not sure how to make us work again. I keep making these mistakes that she thinks mean everything when at the time I don't think that they mean anything at all. I am grappling with trying to please her and doing what is right for her being a fifteen-year-old girl.

I phase into human form in my usual hidden part of the forest behind Lena's house and then moan when I see both Paul and Scarlett's cars in the driveway. I know that I am not about to walk into a warm welcoming, but when Paul actually lunges for me, I am a little bit shocked.

"Paul!" Scarlett demands, though her voice is merely a whisper. She nervously looks up at the ceiling where Lena's room is and then back to us. "Paul stop it right now! Lena will hear!"

"I will kill you," Paul threatens, his jaw locked and fists clinging to my shirt. "She is _fifteen._ "

"Why do you think she's this upset," I counter. "I know what I'm doing but it's… hurting her."

"Should we tell her?" Scarlett asks.

"No!" Paul and I both answer at the same time. At this, Paul looks at me, his anger dissolving slightly as he realizes that he may have an unlikely ally, and then lets me go from his grip.

"We already decided this," Paul says. "She finds out after and if they get engaged. And they don't date until she's 18."

"I know we said that, but," Scarlett begins.

"No, Scar. I agree. I don't want her to feel like she doesn't have a choice," I say.

"But don't you think it might help her if she knows that you're not going anywhere? If she knows that you'll wait for her."

"Too much pressure," Paul crosses his arms and begins pacing. "I don't like it."

"Well I don't like feeling like I am keeping something from my daughter!" She crosses her arms herself and then looks nervously towards the stairs. "Look at us! We're all huddled together whispering about what is best for her while she is up there _miserable._ I think we need to reassess."

"Maybe we need the opposite," Paul suggests. "Maybe they need distance."

"You know I can't do that," I answer immediately.

"We should tell her," Scarlett says. "I really think we should seriously consider that."

"I've been thinking about telling her that I have feelings for her." Paul lunges at me again. "Not that I do!" I whisper yell, even though I do, in fact, have very strong, secret feelings for her. "I've been thinking about just telling her that I do have feelings for her, but she's too young and I can't act on anything until she's older. But I'm worried."

"I don't like it. I don't like it at all," Paul paces.

"Worried about what?" Scarlett ignores him.

"That she's Lena. She'll fight it. If she thinks I have feelings for her but am holding out because of her age, she's so stubborn she won't accept it."

"That's dangerous territory, Emb," Scarlett sighs. "We either tell her or we don't. We can't do something in between."

"I'm not comfortable with telling her, Scar. I'm sorry, but I'm not," Paul stops pacing and reaches for her hands. "I didn't even tell you about it until after you got out of the _hospital_."

"Everyone's different, Paul," Scarlett says softly, placing her hand on his chest. I am reminded that Scarlett Rhodes is the only girl who could ever soften Paul Lahote.

"Embry?"

All three of us turn, wide eyes and panic filing our veins. I know that we're all wondering how much she heard. Her hair is flowing in soft waves down her back and in front of her shoulders, and she has on soft shorts and a tee-shirt.

"I'm sorry," She says, her eyes softening. She bites the inside of her cheek nervously.

I sigh and all my worrying fades as I look at her, her words from earlier hitting me like a punch in the gut. The worst thing I could ever hear from her is that she felt alone. I close the distance between us and hug her gently at first, not sure if she's still upset, but when she immediately leans into me and clutches my shirt tightly in her little hand, I clutch her tightly to my chest.

I lift her legs in the air and carry her back up to her room, lying her down in bed and climbing in after her. She wraps her arms around my neck and presses herself tightly to me as I rub her back.

Neither of us say anything for the longest time, and I am not sure about her, but for me, that is only because I am spending so long thinking of what I want to say. Finally, I realize that if I'm not able to tell her the truth, at least I could give her as much reassurance as possible.

"You know there's nothing that you could ever do that would make me walk away, right?"

She doesn't answer.

"I mean it. Throw plates at me. Knives. Shoot me. Whatever. I'm not leaving. Ever."

Lena giggles.

I smile and kiss the side of her head. "Nothing," I murmur softly.

She nods against my chest, and then I hold her as she falls to sleep.

* * *

And that's a wrap for chapter 11! What is everyone thinking about Lena and Embry's current, complicated relationship? Let me know int the comments below!


	12. My Shoe!

Hi guys! Hopefully I didn't make you wait too long;) Thanks for reading and welcome to any new followers! Enjoy!

 **** For anyone who hasn't read Unbroken: Paul's Imprint Story about Lena's parents:** Scarlett, Lena's mom, was physically abused her entire childhood. You'll need to know that to understand a part of this chapter.

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

The two weeks following Lena and I's fight are… weird. We barely talk, and when we do it is polite, which is probably much, much worse than screaming at each other and throwing plates at my head.

It's just kind of awkward. Neither of us know what to say because everything we say is wrong and leads to another fight, and the only thing that I am able to tell without her telling me is that she most certainly does not want to fight.

Over the course of 14 days, I go over for dinner only twice, and it is so cordial that it is cringe worthy. She barely even talks, and when she does, she looks like she's about to start crying, so I look away because I'm quite sure she's crying because I'm there, and then she looks away and then whatever she was just saying ends real quick.

I'm walking through the mall, having stopped to get a quick bite to eat after work, when I see her for the first time in five days, which is actually shocking for how often we are used to seeing each other. Lena is rummaging through a hanger filled with dresses, picking one up, examining it, frowning, and then placing it back. I watch her for a while, smiling to myself, because she's beautiful when she does the most simplest of things, and when she doesn't know I'm watching, I can pretend like nothing's changed.

After a little while, I realize that I must look like a serious creep, and decide to go over to her.

"Ma'am, can I start you a fitting room?"

She freezes, and then her lips pull up at the corners. She turns slowly, tilting her face up at me and now smiling for real. "Embry Call," She says cooly.

"Lena Lahote," I copy her, smiling back. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just, shopping," She puts back one of the dresses on the rack and turns to me with a blush, which confuses me. "I need a dress for after the show tomorrow. My parents want to go out to celebrate."

"Let me guess," I smile and lean against a rack of clothes. "You're hesitant to plan anything because you'll only go if you do well."

She grins. "Well who would want to celebrate if I fell on my face?"

"Me! Could you imagine the blackmail?"

She rolls her eyes and shoves me lightly. "Not funny, Embry. Especially this time."

"I know, I know," I clasp my hands on her shoulders and squeeze, looking down at the red dress she has in her arms. "That's pretty. Are you going to get it?"

"Oh," Lena peers down at the dress and blushes again. "Probably not," She places it back on the rack and strokes the side of it before shaking her head. "I'm expensive and I'm super poor right now. Life kinda sucks when you spend every free second you have dancing and getting yelled at."

I laugh. "Yeah well, it's finally paying off."

"Maybe," She says quietly, stepping away from me. "Are you still, ugh, planning on coming?"

I frown. "Lena." She looks up at me. "Of course I am."

She smiles just a little bit. "Well, alright- no, good. T-that's good." She clears her throat. I take a deep breath and sift on my feet; why does this have to be so awkward?

"I-I've got to get home," Lena says. "Dinner."

"Gotcha," I nod my head.

"You could, ugh, come if you want? My mom's not cooking."

I chuckle. "That's okay, I just ate. You coming to Sam and Emily's tomorrow maybe?"

"Sam and Emily's?"

"Yeah. Her and Sam are having dinner tomorrow night. Everyone's invited."

"Oh," Lena frowns. "No I didn't hear about it."

"Your parents probably know and forgot to tell you," I tell her quickly, not wanting her to think that she was left out.

"Oh, well," Lena shrugs. "Maybe. I have the show on Sunday, so I should probably take it easy.

"Right," I place my hands in my pockets and rock on my heel. "Right."

"Well," She takes a step back and looks around awkwardly. "I'm going to," She points.

"Go," I finish for her.

"Right," She nods her head. "Bye, Embry."

"Bye, Lennie."

She makes it only a few paces before she turns around. "Hey, ugh, I'm really happy, you know, that you're coming."

My face pulls into one of the few genuine smiles we have with each other lately. "I am too."

She smiles just a little, and then turns, and walks out the large doors leading to the parking lot. I watch her go, and then I watch a little bit after that, wishing that I could just run after her and get into her car and get ice cream and talk about everything and nothing and not be worried about what I would say or how I would say it or what she's thinking.

I turn to leave as well, and then stop. I go back to where she put the dress back and hold up the crimson dress. I think about it for just a moment, and then I walk to the cash register.

The next day, I arrive early at Sam and Emily's.

I am already there, sitting in the living room when the Lahote's walk in. Scarlett rushes to Sam and Emily's new, surprise baby, while Paul begins making the rounds. Lena offers a brief hi to everyone before I watch her eyes scan the room, searching. I am sitting in the back corner away from everyone, and she just misses me as she skims by the living room. I watch as her expression falls and her shoulders slump. She takes a deep breath and starts biting the inside of her cheek.

"Lena," I call.

She pops up, her eyes sparkling just a little bit as a small smile forms on her lips. I can't help but smile; it's times like these when I live for, because I can tell how much Lena needs to be around me, which is just as much as I need to be around her- regardless of where we're at right now.

She walks over to me with a loose, long-sleeve shirt on and a pair of black leggings. Her hair is straightened into a pony-tail and she has four piercings in each ear. I always liked how Lena dressed because I thought she always looked cool, but now, I like how she dresses for an entirely different reason, and I suddenly realize why. She not only dresses cool… she dresses _sexy._ Extremely sexy.

"What's up?" I ask her casually.

Lena sits herself on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck. She smells like fresh laundry and strawberries and I just breathe her in, never wanting this to end. Lena hugs me tightly, pressing her face into the crook of my neck, and never moving it. She doesn't say anything, and after a while I realize that she doesn't have any inclination to move, either. I pull her legs higher up in my lap and then sit back, leaving my arms around her, holding her, as she says her own, silent form of a thank you.

Scarlett comes up a second later, smiling widely as she sees her daughter and kissing me on the cheek. "She loved it," She whispers to me before smiling and walking away.

I hold onto her tighter.

Last night, I snuck into Lena's bedroom and left a wrapped package of that red dress on her bed. She hadn't called or texted me, so I hadn't been sure; honestly, I wasn't even sure if she planned on coming today, so I feel much, much better now. Actually, everything seems to make sense again.

After about an hour and half of a movie, Lena finally pulls away. Her eyes are sleepy and she has a small smile on her face. "I got you the best seat in the house for tomorrow," She tells me happily.

"Best seat?" I raise my eyebrows at her. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"You're going to like my solo. I just know it."

"Oh right. Forgot about that," I joke.

She smacks my arm.

I laugh. "So what did you decide on again? Last time I heard you were stuck between the sex-trade and body-image."

"You're so annoying."

"I'm kidding," I chuckle, "So?"

"Surprise," She shakes her head seriously. "And don't even try."

"That's okay. I'll just bet against the Cullen's."

She giggles. "You know what I _can_ tell you?"

"What?"

"How much the knot in my back is killing me."

I roll my eyes. "You are conniving, you know that? For how long have you been planning this?"

"I hoped that after a while you would have just started, but."

I brush her hair off of her shoulder and reach behind her neck. "Where is it?" I ask her as I rest my hand on her neck.

"Here," She presses into the usual spot that hurts for her after hours of dance and I begin working it out. It was discovered pretty quickly that with my insane body heat plus the force of my fingers worked ten times better than a heating pad or even physical therapy.

I begin kneading it and her mouth drops. " _Fuuuck_ ," She breathes.

"Toughen up!" I joke with her.

"Language," Sam reminds her, motioning towards his new baby on the floor with Emily.

"The thing doesn't even talk yet," Lena argues between gritted teeth.

"Lena!" Emily sits up. "So," She holds out the word for a long time. "Are you excited about tomorrow."

Lena cringes again when I hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Kinda."

"We can't wait to hear _all_ about it."

"Oh, well," Lena pulls away from my hand and clears her throat.

"Do you know how many scouts are coming?" Claire asks her.

"Ugh, maybe two?"

"What's your dance about?" Quil comes up behind Claire and kisses her cheek.

"I'm not really talking about it," She just barely mumbles.

I squeeze her hand and I notice her gulp. This is not good. I can tell that she's about to panic. I can just _tell_. The thing that most people don't understand about her, is that she puts about 10x the amount of normal pressure a person puts on themselves, on herself. So, when they ask her all these questions that would normally be fine for a slightly stressed person, it's like adding fuel to a fire.

"The Cullen's are coming, right?" Claire asks.

She nods.

"How many dances are you in, like, total?" Larissa Black asks, crossing her arms. The Black's daughters aren't necessarily fond of Lena, but they it is impossible to pretend like one is not interested in Lena's possible professional career as a dancer.

"Seven," She responds coldly.

"Seven?" Renesmee gasps, coming into the room. "That's crazy!"

"Wow!" Emily agrees.

"How do you remember all of that?" Claire asks.

"Ugh, Embry," Lena squeaks and then reaches for my hand. "I need you outside," She mumbles as she practically pulls me out of my chair and somehow has the strength to pull me out the back door to the patio.

She let's go of me once we are outside. I slowly slide the door closed and look at her with nervous eyes. Lena is standing in the middle of the patio with her hands on her hips as she breathes quickly, her shoulders moving up and down quickly.

"Are you… okay?" I ask hesitantly.

"Can you just, stop?" She turns towards me and holds her hands out.

I blink at her. "What?" I ask after a moment.

"I get it, okay. We're in this weird place where neither of us know what to say and if we do say something we're probably going to start fighting so we don't say anything at all and it's just fucked up and _I get it;_ but can we please just stop for five seconds because I really need you right now because I'm kind of like, freaking out," She breathes quickly. "And I need you to tell me that I'm not going to blow this thing tomorrow because I'm questioning everything and about ten seconds away from changing my entire dance and starting from scratch and I just know that I'm going to freak out and forget it all and fail and my career will be over and I just can't breathe right." She places her hand to her heart and actually begins wheezing.

Wow.

I step towards her and then reach for her face. "Relax," I whisper to her, her perfect, navy eyes immediately closing. "Breathe," I tell her gently. Lena whimpers and reaches up to grasp my wrist.

"Breathe," I tell her again.

Lena nods her head and then takes a long, shaky breath.

I kiss her forehead as I watch her sporadic breathing begin to slow down.

"So," I sigh. "You nervous about tomorrow?"

She giggles and then opens her eyes. The sun is setting outside, and it is creating a subtle glow that is illuminating her perfect features and making her even more beautiful than she usually looks, which I didn't think was possible.

"Thanks," She whispers sweetly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Any time," I smile and swipe a piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's just… a lot, you know?"

I nod.

"And everyone's just making it a lot worse."

"I know," I tell her. "They don't get it."

"Yeah," She bites the inside of her cheek.

"You'll do great, Lennie."

"Fuck off," She sighs.

"Lena," I laugh. "You and that mouth."

She giggles. "Sorry," She crosses her arms. "Is it not lady-like of me?"

I gulp; for some reason that came off extremely sexy. I force my brain not to think like that. "Just picture it like a regular show."

"But it's not like a regular show," She moans. "It's probably one of the most important shows of my entire life. Every hour I've spent practicing and cutting my feet up in a thousand different ways all for a two minute dance. How is that right?"

I shake my head and lean against the table. "It's not."

"But I live for this, you know? It's like, what I love. The adrenaline. Everyone watching me."

"Is that it?" I smile cockily at her. "I always knew you just liked the attention."

"You're so annoying," She nudges my shoulder. "No that's not it."

"Than what is?" I ask her.

She raises her eyebrows at me. "What?"

"What is it?" I ask again. "What makes you love it so much?"

"Embry," She rolls her eyes and stands up.

"I'm just curious!" I tell her. "You've never told me before."

"Is this another fight?" She asks with a long sigh, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Because all we do is fight." She looks out towards the woods in the distance. I reach out and pull her to my side.

"No," I tell her as I wrap my arm around her shoulders. "I don't want to fight with you," I kiss her head. "I'm just interested."

Lena sighs and I feel her rest her weight against into my side. "It's like… I feel like I'm different than a lot of girls, you know? I don't… feel things the same way. It's hard to explain, but when I dance I just feel everything all at once. It like, overwhelms me. I'm someone else for a moment, and I feel everything that, that girl feels. I feel… alive." She blushes and looks away. "It's weird. I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Why would you say that?" I tighten my grip around her shoulders. "No it's not, and yes you do."

"Stop it," Lena chuckles.

"Stop what?"

"Being so nice to me," She smiles. "We're supposed to hate each other, remember?"

I laugh. "I don't hate you, Lena," I reach out and brush my finger along her cheek. "I _really_ hate you."

"You're the worst," She laughs and turns away from me.

"Yeah but you love me," I squeeze her neck. "You hungry?"

"No I can't eat," She sighs and wraps her arms around herself. "Too nervous. Why don't we stay out here a while?"

"Sure. You want to talk?"

"No," She shakes her head. "No I don't."

I nod. "Alright," I say slowly.

She looks up at the sky and explores it for a while before speaking. "It's so far away, isn't it?" She asks.

I look up. "What is?"

"The sky," She breathes.

"Well it is the universe, Lennie."

She smiles while still looking up, and suddenly I can't look away. It is the way the moon is illuminating her jawline, her cheekbones and creating a shadow on the lower half of her face, the way her eyes are sparkling a thousand different shades of dark blue. I can't look away.

"It seems so close," She murmurs. "Like you could just… touch it." She bites the inside of her cheek. "I guess it doesn't matter though, right? Something may seem close, but really it's miles and miles away."

My face falls.

She sighs and lowers her face, plastering a smile on her lips. "I'm fine. Tomorrow is just making me weird. Shall we go inside?"

I gulp, examining her face. The way that smile never reached her eyes, the way her eyes are calculatingly neutral, the jaw her jaw is tense, but quivers as she lies. Lena is so good at pretending like she doesn't feel anything.

I nod, because even though I know that it's bullshit. I have no idea what else to say.

* * *

The next day is the day of the biggest show of Lena's life, though I would never admit that to her because it would probably freak her out so much she wouldn't be able to perform at all. I spend the day checking the time every five seconds, worried that I might fall asleep of get distracted and not make it in time, even though that is ridiculous because it starts at 7.

I arrive at 6:00 on the dot, and have to wait for Scarlett and Paul to arrive. After going over the list of dances, it looks like Lena has two group dances before her solo. The show begins, and we watch her in two dances, one: a jazz number that is shockingly sexy and makes me have to look away multiple times and involves a chair, the next: a dramatic ballet piece which consists of lifts and Lena being thrown in the air and then caught, which scared the absolute shit out of me knowing the temperament of the girls she dances with.

It is after the second Jazz dance, and three dances before her solo, when Scarlett gets a frantic text.

 _MOM!_ It says. _MOM MY TIGHTS RIPPED RIGHT DOWN THE CENTER AND MY SECOND PAIR ARE MISSING!_

Scarlett, Paul and I huddle together under the light of her phone screen as Scarlett types out a frantic response.

 _Can you still wear them?_

 _NO! Mom I'm freaking out!_

Scarlett nervously runs her fingers through her hair and then looks at her lap a few times, seeming to contemplate something, she moans and throws me her phone. I am confused at first, that is until she drops her hand beneath her dress and suddenly is rolling down her black tights. She kicks off her heels and rolls them over her feet, throwing them at me and covering her thighs with her jacket.

"Go!" Scarlett whisper yells.

I am up and running to the back of the stage just before the next number begins.

I make it two steps backstage before I hear her, and the imprint bond inside of me propels me forward and heightens my senses.

Lena is screaming.

"Oh my God, Embry," Lena sobs as soon as she sees me, grabbing my collar and crying so hard that her eyes are completely coated in water. "Embry!"

"Lena," I grasp her arms tightly. "What happened? What's going on?" This can't be about the tights.

"My shoe!" She screams, her mouth dropping as she sobs. "Something's wrong with my shoe! My shoe! My shoe!"

I lift her up in the air and rush her to side where there is a bench, and immediately the medical personnel backstage surround her.

"I don't know!" She sobs, responding to them. "It's my shoe. There's something in my shoe. Oh my God!" She covers her face with her hands and I reach out, not thinking, and clutch her hand tightly in mine.

The doctor works on removing her ballet slipper, and once she finally gets through all the tape and ties, she pulls it off… and an overwhelming amount of blood comes with it.

"Holy shit," I breathe, staring down at her foot with a dropped jaw as a group of awed gasps surrounds us.

"Where is this coming from?" One asks, examining her foot.

"I need gauze," Another calls.

Among the chatter of worried voices and medical talk, I find my eyes dropping to that slipper. I pick up the ballet slipper in my hand and peer inside of it. Bringing it close to my eyes and squinting down into the shoe. I reach in and wince when I feel it cut into my hand. Then, I rip the fabric off of the front of the shoe, and can't believe my eyes. There is the end of a knife, taped to the point of her shoe, covered in blood.

I look up, and my eyes catch on a group of girls in the distance, though they look away as soon as I make eye contact.

Holy shit.

"It's fine," Lena's voice pulls me back to her. "It's fine," She cries. "I can still dance, right? Tell me I can still dance. Tell me I can still dance."

"Wh-," The doctor's mouth drops. "This is serious. We need to stop the bleeding, and you need stitches.

"Just stitch it now," She gasps. "Just stitch it now so I can dance. Embry!" She reaches for me, panic in her eyes. "Tell them to just stitch it! Please! Tell them!"

My lips part, staring at her in complete and utter shock; my brain still can't work correctly.

She turns away from me. "Please!" She begs.

"Lena. We can't just- we don't have anesthetics. We- we can't perform that here. We need to get you to a hospital."

"Just stitch it!" She screams at them.

"Wh-," The doctor looks nervously from Lena and then back at me. I am still in shock that one of her fellow dancers just put a literal shank in her shoe.

"Stitch it!" She screams again. "Hurry! I have to get on stage! I have to- I have to get on stage!"

"Honey," One of the doctors places his hand on her shoulder. "We were able to temporarily stop the bleeding with bandages, but we're going to need to stitch this up, in the hospital."

" _Don't call me that!"_ She screams so loudly I actually wince. Suddenly, she stands up, and somehow hops to a dressing room, slamming the door behind her. I open it and step in after her.

"That bitch!" Lena seethes. She is hysterical. Shaking from anger and fear and shock. She has her hands on her hips and is pacing back and forth, trying to put weight on her foot.

"Lena." I walk forward and grab her arm. "Stop it. Sit down."

"No!" She screams, and then suddenly tears are condensing in the corners of her eyes. "This was my shot! Don't you understand? He came all this way to see me! I have to be _perfect._ I'm not going to get this opportunity again!"

My chest hurts just from how badly she wants this. My chest hurts equally as bad for how much pain she obviously is in. "Lena. Sit down. If there is even a possibility of you going out there to dance then you need to rest it for a second."

"I'm fine," She argues.

I pick her up before she has a chance to argue and then sit her down in a nearby chair. I think her foot is twice the size of when she first hobbled in here. I'm not sure what the hell that means.

I don't really know what to tell her to make this any better.

"I'll just wrap it."

"You can't dance on this," I tell her gently.

"Shut up. Yes I can."

"Lena. What if- I mean. You just _stabbed_ yourself with a knife in your foot. That's serious! There could be permanent damage. I mean, you could get an infection. What if it hit bone? It could have broken it!"

"It's not broken!" She screams and then angrily swipes a tear off of her cheek. "Shit! I can't cry. I'm going to ruin my makeup! I have to be perfect. I have to be perfect!"

"Stop." I roughly grab her shoulders and then shake her once. "Stop saying that. You do not need to be perfect, okay? You're already perfect."

"I have to do this dance," She finally sobs. She drops her face into her hands as her chest shakes gently.

I push her to my chest and hug her tightly. "Just relax."

"I'm going to fucking kill that girl," She sobs.

I stay silent, though every nerve in my entire body is telling me to go and kill her myself. I always knew that girls were jealous of her, but jealous enough to actually hurt her? I never knew that it would go that far.

"You know who did that?" I ask her, disbelief in my tone.

"Of course I do," She moans.

"What the fuck? Lena, that's it. You're training on your own."

"You don't understand how it works," She cries. "I have to be on a team. I have to compete. I have to be seen. And noticed!"

"I understand that. But you can't be with _those_ kinds of girls. That's too far, Lena. She should go to _jail._ Fuck, if she doesn't I'll kill her."

"It's dance," She moans. "These girls would stab me in the back with a butcher knife if they got the chance."

"I'm realizing that," I murmur.

She pulls away from me and then looks down at her foot. "The swelling's gone down," She lies.

"No it hasn't."

"Hand me that brace over there."

"Lena."

"Embry," She is suddenly crying again. "I promise that _as soon_ as this is over I will go straight to the ER and stop dancing for as long… well, half as long as the doctor wants me to. I _promise!_ But please. _Please!_ I have to do this. You have to let me do this!"

"Lena, I," I begin to shake my head.

"I will never forgive you if you don't let me do this." She suddenly blurts.

My mouth drops. "Lena," I breathe.

"Please," She sobs. "Please, Embry. I know that I push myself but I'm not stupid. I promise it's not broken. I can do it. Please. It's two minutes. Two minutes Embry! Please!"

I moan. "Fine, Lena. Fine, okay? Where's the brace?"

She points towards it as relief fills her face. I put it on myself and am not as gentle as I want to be because I want to grasp how much pain she is really in. She has such a practiced face of control as she hides back a wince, but I still notice it. I tie the brace so tightly I can tell she is losing oxygen to her foot- I have to make sure that she isn't bleeding to death during her routine. I wrap it twice and then help her get her point shoe back on.

She stands up hesitantly and holds onto my shoulders to be able to stand. She winces when she puts pressure on it.

"Lennie," I begin, obviously nervous about this.

"I'm fine!" She looks up and smiles easily. She turns towards the mirror and then starts frantically reaching for her makeup brushes, covering the lines that are coating her cheeks from when she was crying and applying a fresh coat of lipstick.

"Lena! Oh my God! You're about to miss your call! Come on!" Someone with a headset rushes into the room and Lena sprints out. I follow after her, watching her limp away and then take her place behind stage.

"Lena," I reach for her arm. "You sure about this?" I can't imagine ever dancing after just being stabbed, and Lena is acting like she just twisted her ankle.

"Yes," She smiles and then all of a sudden she drops her silk robe onto the ground and I actually grow rigid. Lena is covered in bruises.

"Lena," I breathe, my heart in my stomach.

"Makeup," She chuckles. "Don't worry. Gotta get noticed."

I am so shocked and terrified that I don't even have time to tell her that she can't go out there like that before she takes her place on stage.

Oh my God. I look out from the wing of the stage towards the audience. The stage is still black, but I train my face to where Scarlett and Paul are sitting. Shit. _Shit_. Scarlett can't see this. Paul can't see this. Lena has no idea; but they can't see this.

The lights come on, blinding me for a second, and making me lose my place in the audience. I am able to see again just in time to notice Scarlett walking out the back door of the theatre, Paul close on her heels.

Shit.

Lena has already started dancing by the time I take my seat in the audience again. I am too busy staring at her, my eyes finding every fake bruise on her body and bringing me back to her mother in the hospital, covered in real ones, to even wonder about her foot.

She is still on the ground, twirling and twisting on the stage, pain and longing on her face as violin music plays in the background. I take a deep breath, remind myself that Lena is not Scarlett, and that I would die before anything like that ever happened to her, and then look at her left foot, obviously much larger than the other, and wonder if she is really going to be able to do this.

She lifts herself up onto her toes and I hold my breath. Lena's face is completely in character, feeling the music as she lifts her leg high and then behind her head and then begins twirling around the stage. My God. She is really doing it.

She jumps onto it and doesn't even waiver.

I scan the audience. Over the years, I have been able to tell the scouts almost immediately. The scout is seated and notice him completely mesmerized, not that I am ever any different. He isn't writing all over his clipboard like he was for every other girl. He isn't writing _at all._ I watch as his clipboard falls to the ground and he leans forward.

She got it.

I smile and turn to tell Paul and Scar the good news, when I suddenly remember that they aren't here. I look back at Lena, covered in bruises and grasping her face dramatically before she trembles and turns away, lifting her leg in the air and spinning around in a way that doesn't even seem possible. I am torn between feeling bad for Scarlett and Paul and feeling bad for Lena; they just had to see something that was their biggest fear, and she has to find out that her parents didn't even watch her big performance.

Even with her possibly permanently injured foot and destroyed parents, it is nearly impossible not to get lost in her performance. I can literally feel the emotion radiating off of her, her pain evident in her performance. She is an incredible actress when she gets up on stage; I'm happy Scarlett and Paul left: This is too real.

The song ends, and the entire audience is silent. She stays on the stage for a few counts after the music ends, her shoulders rising and falling dramatically before they finally go still, and the lights go off.

And then… the audience erupts.

She gets a standing ovation from people who don't even know her- from people that have only ever heard of her. She gets a standing ovation from the _scout_ , and who knows how many more scouts, too. I stand as well, clapping with my hands over my head hoping that she somehow sees, and then…

I push my way out of the audience and sprint backstage, ready to rush her to the hospital.

It turns out that the sports doctor's behind stage had the same idea, because by the time I get back there, Lena is already on a stretcher, being prepared to ride in the ambulance. In fact, I barely make it on in time before it leaves for the hospital.

We make it in a few minutes, and then immediately Lena is being rushed into an exam room and a doctor is setting up sterile field to figure out what the hell he needs to do about her foot.

Among the chorus of medical jargon and instructions, I hear the sweetest voice above the rest.

"Stay," She whimpers, reaching for my hand. "Please?" Her fingers brush mine and I stop and turn. Her eyes are glassy as navy blue peers up at me; it's not like I would ever imagine saying no to her when she looks at me like this.

I pull up a chair and sit neck to her head, taking her hand and holding onto it tightly.

"God if you weren't hurt right now I would be screaming at you," I kiss her hand and hold it to my mouth.

They give her a shot of something into her foot and her mouth drops, her eyes widening in pain.

"Hey, look at me," I tell her gently.

"Mmmmm," She grits her teeth and squeezes her eyes tightly together.

"You're okay," I squeeze her hand and tell her as she winces again.

"Ugh, Embry," She moans, letting out a weak and shaky breath,

"It can't be any worse than dancing on it, Len," I kiss the side of her hand again.

"Mmm," Lena cries softly.

"Shh," I squeeze her hand tightly.

"Fuck," She moans.

"I'm going to start keeping track of how many times you say that."

"Learned it from you," She wheezes.

A nurse comes up next to her and reaches for the hand I am not holding. "I'm going to put an IV in so that we can start administering pain medication to you, Lena. Is that okay?"

She moans.

The nurse sticks her on the top of the hand and Lena whimpers.

"Shh, Lennie," I kiss her free hand once more. "It's okay."

"Embry," She whimpers. "Where are my parents?"

I gulp. "Your mom got sick," I lie.

She moans again, and I guess I am off the hook on that one because she obviously isn't really too concerned with her parents, though she did remind me that I need to call them and explain what's going on.

"Can you rank your pain on a scale of one to ten?" The nurse asks.

"Eight," Lena cries.

"So a ten," I tell her simply.

"Alright, hun. We're going to start you on Dilaudid. You'll feel better in a few minutes."

"Mmm," Lena grits her teeth and squeezes her eyes together.

Well, what the nurse stated as a few minutes, actually turned out to be a few seconds. In about thirty seconds, Lena's breaths have evened out, the tension in her shoulders has completely dropped, and her eyes and blinking sleepily.

"You high?" I whisper to her, stroking her thumb.

She giggles.

"Alright," I sigh. "You're not in pain anymore, right?"

"Mmmm," She rubs her eyes and stares up at the ceiling intently.

"Go to sleep," I tell her.

"Embry?" She turns towards me, her eyes clouded.

"Yeah, Lennie?" I brush my thumb along her hand.

"I love you."

I smile. "I love you too, Lennie."

"No like I really, really love you," She mumbles. "I'm in love with you."

I drop her hand out of mine in complete shock.

Her eyes close, and almost instantly her chest is rising and falling in a constant rhythm as she sleeps peacefully.

Holy shit.

* * *

Eeeee! Thoughts!? Review and follow below!


	13. Colorado

Sorry for the long wait everyone! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it:)

* * *

Embry's POV

As terrible as it sounds, Lena getting stabbed by one of her dance peers turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to our relationship.

It is one week in on bedrest, and we are finally back to _us_. We fight about which movies to watch, mercilessly tearing apart the other's choice into smithereens. Then when one person finally wins, cue the popcorn and candy and rarely fruit smoothie because Lena begged for it and I can't say no to the eyes, especially the eyes after receiving fifty-two stitches.

We're back to talking, too. We're back to not thinking about what we're talking about, and I know that I am not the only one who notices. Lena's entire demeanor has changed. She's milking it. I know she's milking it, too, but I'm playing along, because I love it as much as she loves it. We haven't been so normal in so damn long.

There hasn't been any mention as to the "confession" Lena blurted out while under severe anesthesia, and when she woke up I can't imagine she is able to remember saying anything, for she hasn't made any inclination towards it. The more I think about it, the more I know that it must have been the drugs making her say things that weren't true. Sure, it's a weird time for us. Yes, we're both feeling different sort of confusing feelings for each other, but _love_? I do love Lena, but I'm talking love with a capital L "let me have your babies" sort of love, and I just know that she couldn't possibly be there with me yet.

In fact, if anything, in the weeks of us actually talking again, we have become more friends than ever before. Most nights consist of us daydreaming Lena getting a scholarship in New York City, what her life would be like there, where she would go, the guys she would date. It is strictly friendship. And I feel like all the pressure has been lifted off of me. I am so relieved that whatever weirdness had occurred has passed, but I must pat myself on the back; I don't think I did half bad at weathering the changes in Lena and I's relationship. In fact, I don't think it was half bad considering Jacob and Quil made it sound nearly impossible.

I don't think anything could set us off track again.

"Call!" I hear my front door slam and Lena's familiar, high voice.

"Little Lahote," I emerge from my bedroom and lean against the door. She is currently balancing three huge boxes in her arms as she struggles to keep them from crashing to the floor. A smile spreads across my face in an instant, for I am not able to help it; watching her with a boot and skinny arms and teeny, tiny long legs try to manage all of this is rather laughable.

"A little help?" She asks, her voice distressed.

I take all three boxes from her easily and set them on the counter.

"Whew, thanks," She wipes her forehead.

"What's all this?" I place my hands on my hips and stare down at them with a knowing smile.

"Dunno. They were all addressed to me outside my door. Thought they might be bombs."

"So you brought them here?"

"You can protect me!" She throws herself on my back and bites my shoulder.

"Ouch! Jesus!" I pull her off of me and dangle her by her good leg. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm a vampire," She grins.

I set her down. "Thankfully not," I wink at her. "Then I'd have to kill you."

"Come at me, Call!" She puts up her hands and starts rather hysterically bouncing around. "Fight me! Come on! You won't!"

"I think you've finally lost it."

She does a pretty simple combination of two jabs and then an uppercut and hits me pretty hard in the chin.

"Ugh, ow?"

Lena goes for my gut this time and I grab her wrists, stopping her almost immediately, and then pulling her towards me.

"That's cheating!" She frowns. "You have to fight with your fists. You can't just grab my arms."

"You want me to punch you?" I chuckle.

"I dare you," She raises her chin in the air.

"Well," I sigh dramatically. "If you insist." I kick her leg out from under her but make sure to keep her bad foot from slamming into the hardwood floor. I lower her to the ground slowly as I hold her wrists, and then lock her arms up with my knees. Then I start "punching" her, punching being a very loose term, considering I am barely even touching her as I pretend to hit all over her abdomen.

"Ah! Ah! Help! He's beating me!" Lena yells out to no one.

I laugh and shake my head. She has no idea how that isn't funny at all.

"Alright I think you've learned your lesson," I sit up and pull myself off of her. "But don't forget to do the dishes next time or there's more where that came from," I wink again.

Lena giggles. "I kind of just want to get into an abusive relationship to see what you'd do to him."

"That's not even funny."

"That's because I'm not funny," She grins. "I'm mean. You're funny and sarcastic. I'm rude and have no soul." Lena shrugs. "Facts."

"I've got to go to work, kid."

Lena pouts. "But it's _Saturday_! Embry!"

"I know," I pat her thigh. "Some of us have to work."

"Peasants," She crosses her arms overtop of her chest and narrows her eyes at me. "Not my Call."

I smile internally at her referring to me as hers. "Stop pouting," I stand up and nudge at her foot, though she makes no inclination of getting up. "Come on, don't you have packing to finish?"

"Didn't even start yet," She sighs.

"That's because you're lazy."

She smacks my leg.

"Go home, pack. We leave in the morning."

"Don't you wanna see what's in the boxes?"

"I already know that's in the boxes," I sigh. "You hungry? I'm about to make some breakfast."

Lena's mouth quivers slightly before she is able to speak. "Wh-what do you mean you know what's in them?"

"Exactly what I said," I ruffle her hair as I walk right by her to the kitchen.

"How?" Lena argues.

"What do you mean how? Of course I do! I'm the one who sent them."

She gasps. " _You_ sent these?"

I nod.

She smacks me.

I pretend like it hurt.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" She demands, her blue eyes narrowing.

"I don't know," I laugh. "I guess I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"Well now I can't wait!" Lena rushes to the nearest cabinet and pulls out a pair of scissors. She runs back to the box with them sticking straight up in the air, causing me to cringe.

"Lena," I begin, immediately sensing danger. Only, it is too late. Lena cuts through the top of the box and gasps away in pain. "Ouch!" She pulls away and grasps her finger with her other hand.

I rush to her and grab her injured finger into my own. " _Lena_ ," I moan, pressing a towel to her wound to soak up the blood. "Could you please spend one week without seriously injuring yourself. Seriously; just one freaking week!"

"Sorry," She blushes. "I'm clumsy!"

"Crazy," I correct her, pulling the towel away to examine the damage which, thankfully, is not too terrible at all. In fact, the bleeding has nearly stopped. "Come on," I sigh and push her towards the sink, helping her to run her finger beneath the cold water.

"Jeesh, Embry," Lena giggles. "It's basically a paper cut."

"It's not funny," I correct her, my grasp tightening around her hand. "Seriously. You're almost… careless with your body. I don't know. It's weird. You don't care about normal injuries that most people would freak out about. Stop it."

"Well sorry someone tried to cut my foot in half." Her voice is cutting as she snatches her hand away from me.

I sigh and reach for her.

"Don't," She pulls away, turning her back to me.

"Lena," I demand.

She doesn't respond.

I soften my voice. "Lennie," I rub her shoulders. "I'm sorry, okay? You just need to be a little more careful, okay?" Still silence. "Or a lot more careful," I mumble.

"Whatever," She turns back around and rolls her eyes.

"Let's see it." I ignore her distaste and pull her finger in front of my face. I cup it in my hands and kiss the side of it, right where the cut is."

She narrows her eyes. "I wish I had HIV so that I could give it to you."

I chuckle. "Hey Lennie, remember that time you wished you had an STD?"

Lena rolls her eyes again, though this time I am able to notice the smile playing at the corners of her very pink lips.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket, which has been happening more often than usual lately. She steps away from me, pulls it out of her pocket, and then giggles at the screen. She hops up on the counter as she types out a response.

"Who's that?" I ask, unable to help myself, and then I mentally scold myself for not having the self-control that I know I need. I have to admit that it has been harder than anything I have ever done in my life to try to pretend like I am not going out of my mind wondering who is suddenly texting Lena every day. With her dance schedule and issues with other girls, she never has really had too many people texting her, so I know that it must be a boy. And I hate it. I fucking _hate_ it. But I can't hate it. I'm not allowed to hate that Lena is being a normal teenage girl talking to a normal teenage boy. And I have to remind myself that Lena _is_ allowed to do that. In fact, it is encouraged.

"A secret admirer," She clicks the lock button and sets it on the counter next to her then swings her legs playfully.

"This secret admirer got a name?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Nope. Because as far as anyone's concerned he doesn't exist."

"Oh, he's a he?"

"Who?" She pretends to have amnesia.

I laugh. "So why is that?"

"Why is what?"

I nudge her shoulder. "Why doesn't he exist, exactly?"

Lena giggles, but doesn't say anything.

"That's really all I'm going to get?" I shake my head at her. "Secretive. Not sure if I like this new Lena."

"New?" Lena giggles. "I'm the same me! Trust me; he's no one. He's actually just making me laugh with how badly he _wants_ to be a someone. But again, he's a no one."

I smile widely, turning away to hide it just a little bit.

"So can I trust you to open up the rest of the boxes without killing yourself or should I go get protective gear?"

Lena shoves my chest as she stands up. I have my back turned away from her as she cuts open the other two boxes, thankfully much more carefully this time, and then opens them up. I turn around to watch her with amusement on my face. She throws the stuffing inside of it all over the place, digging through the box for its contents. Her eyebrows scrunch and then she slowly pulls out the contents.

"It's a rock," She states, turning the medium sized rock over and over in her hand.

I laugh, unable to help myself.

"Wait a second," Lena begins. In an instant she throws out the stuffing of the other two boxes, only to find the same in each. "Embry," She frowns. "What the heck? That was stupid."

I smile. "What? You don't like rocks?"

"You just did that to make fun of me," She crosses her arms and pouts.

"It's supposed to be the thought that counts, Lennie," I remind her.

"And now you're making me feel bad but you're the one who sent me rocks! Why did you send me rocks?"

I burst out laughing.

"I'm leaving."

"Hey," I reach for her hand and pull her back. "Wait a second."

"This isn't funny to me," She argues back.

I roll my eyes. "Sit back down. There's something else in the boxes."

"There is?" Her voice peaks with obvious intrigue.

"Yeah."

"But I didn't see anything." She goes over and peers into all three boxes. "Yeah! There's nothing else in here!"

"Check again," I smile at her.

Suddenly, Lena picks up one of the boxes and holds it upside down, shaking it as more paper falls out. She does that for the next two, and then turns back to me with a scowl.

"Like I said. Nothing."

I nod my head slowly and then look towards the ground and back up again. I do that a few more times until she finally gets the hint. Slowly, Lena kneels down and picks up one of the papers that I stuffed into the boxes. She stares at the picture and the writing on it. "What does this mean?" She finally asks, turning the page towards me.

I shrug. "I don't know. What do you think?"

Her eyebrows scrunch in concentration. "It's a car," She states.

"It's a picture of a car, actually. What does it say?"

"It says... congratulations on your new car. But Embry, I don't have a new c-," The paper drops and her eyes widen at me. Her entire body freezes as if she has suddenly completely frozen as her eyes widen right before my own eyes. "Y-y-you," She stammers. "For… me?"

"Happy early birthday!" I grin at her, holding my hands out, expecting her to rush into them, only to drop them after a moment when the blank, shocked face that filled her features right when she first figured it out remains on her face.

And then suddenly, she starts crying.

My eyes widen as the paper slips between Lena's hands and falls gently to the floor. She drops her face and places her palms on top of her eyes, covering them.

"Ugh, Lennie?" I ask, seriously confused, though she just continues to cry. "Do you not like it?"

She shakes her head.

"Oh. Well, you don't have to have it."

"No," She pulls her hands away from her face and attempts to suck in her tears. She is breathing in short and quick bursts as she tries to get the words out. "I- I- Why would you do that for me?"

I frown at her. "Why?"

"It's so nice. It's too nice," She shakes her head. "I- I can't accept it."

My mouth nearly drops. "What are you talking about? Of course you can accept it!"

"No I can't," She cries. "It's just so… nice. You just fixed my car a few weeks ago."

"Jake fixed that one," I correct her. "I've been working on this for a lot longer than that, I just never mentioned it because I knew your parents wouldn't let you have it. I thought I would save it up for your eighteenth or something, but with the scholarship that I _know_ you're going to get coming up here, I thought it would be a good congratulations slash birthday gift."

"Wait. What?"

"I know you haven't gotten the whole summer scholarship thing yet, but come on Lena, it's basically a sure thin-,"

"No," She cuts me off, her tears disintegrating. "How long have you been working on this?"

I stare at her a moment, wondering what the hell the big deal is right now. "Like, four months maybe?"

Lena's eyes crinkle at the corners. Her mouth parts just a little bit and then she bites the corner of her lip. "Four months?" She asks quietly.

"Ugh… yeah?"

Lena rushes to me and hugs me tightly. I am shocked at first, but almost immediately I melt into her. It's the way she smells, how soft her hair is when I rest my cheek against it. I need her.

"Thanks," She says after a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you for a long time."

Now this takes me back. "What?"

"For those few weeks," She hugs me tighter. "I'm sorry I ignored you."

I sigh and close my eyes, finally realizing why she got so emotional. I tuck my arms around her and rock her back and forth. "Lena. I told you I'm never leaving you."

"I know," She whispers, her voice soft.

"You really thought I would have walked away? Over one fight?" I ask her gently.

I feel her clutch the back of my shirt in her fists. "No."

"It kind of seems like you thought I would have."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," She mumbles.

I run my fingers up and down her back. "That's fine."

She giggles against my chest. "Really? Wow. That's never happened before."

I chuckle. "It's fine. We're fine."

"I know. I just feel sort of guilty."

This upsets me more than I show. "What do you mean guilty?" I push her.

She shrugs.

"People fight, Lennie. Everything's okay. I promise. Don't your parents fight?"

"Not really."

I chuckle. "Well, perhaps your perfect parents and their perfect relationship isn't the best example."

She giggles. "Well, sorry."

I let myself rest against the cabinets and pull her with me. "I appreciate that. Me too."

"Okay," She pulls away from me with a big smile on her face. "That's enough of that."

I shake my head at her. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I think it's official."

"What's official?" Lena cocks her head at me, her light blonde hair falling over the side of her shoulder.

"I don't think anyone could try to claim you're heartless anymore." She lets out a long breath and then her expression falls in annoyance. "No, really," I laugh. "I think you've basically cried every day for the last month."

"That is so not true!" She smacks my arm.

I laugh and rub the spot she hit. "Kidding. Come on," I lightly slap her thigh. "I'll drive you home you emotional wreck, you."

"Would you stop it!" She stomps her foot and crosses her arms. "This is why I don't like to show emotions! Actually, you know what? I bet my lack of emotions probably came from internal fear of being made fun of by you."

"Oh so your issues are my fault now?" I laugh and push her towards the door.

"It all makes sense now," She states with a long sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm terrible, I know. Come on, I've got to get to work."

"And I've got to pack!" She squeals and jumps on my side. I wrap my arm around her back to hold her to me as I walk us to my car, laughing to myself as I see Lena's bike strewn on the side of the yard, almost like she ran off of it without stopping it first.

"And you've got to pack too!" She kisses my cheek. "Wait! Tell me more about this car!"

"It's actually a truck."

"Seriously?" She giggles.

"Yes," I smile over at her and bounce her on my hip. "A black truck. It's small. You like that?"

"I love that!" She hugs me tightly.

"Good." I open the door of my truck and toss her in the side of it. "So we good to go after I get your bike or do you want to have another emotional breakdown?"

Lena's foot pops out of the car and kicks me right in the chest, sending me falling to the ground, clutching my chest and laughing hysterically.

The next morning is a blur of stress and traveling. We made it halfway to the airport only ten minutes late when Scarlett realized that she forgot her second suitcase which contained all of her swimsuits. Though Lena, Paul and I were all in agreement that we should just continue on to the airport and then buy some new ones once we got there, all it took was Scarlett disclosing that the suitcase also contained some _other_ non-swimsuit, skimpy outfits and Paul had turned around in .5 seconds.

So, once we finally made it to the airport, we had to sprint to the gate, only for the flight to be delayed by two hours, and then once we finally flew on that, we had to beg the airline attendant to re-open the doors to get on our connecting flight. All in all, we finally made it.

We pull into the hotel around eleven at night, with Lena sleeping soundly with her cheek resting against my arm.

"Lennie," I nudge her and she sits up, rubbing her eyes and moaning. I watch her with a small smile; I can't imagine anyone or anything more naturally beautiful. She's just perfect, even when she just wakes up.

"Hi, sleepyhead," I laugh and reach out to swipe my finger against her cheek.

Her eyebrows crinkle together as she rubs her eyes. "Embry?" She drops her hands and blinks her red eyes at me. "Where are we?" She mumbles.

"The hotel," I tell her happily.

"Hotel?"

"Yes," I laugh. "Remember? Colorado?"

"Mmm," She drops her head onto my arm again and I laugh and sit her up straight.

"Come on."

I lean across her and open the door, pushing it open and then pushing her out, too. As soon as Lena steps outside she freezes and stands up completely straight. I hear a gasp slip between her lips and then she turns towards me with serious panic in her eyes. "Cold!" She gasps, her eyes wide.

I laugh loudly as I step outside of the car and unzip my sweatshirt, opening my arms out to her. She rushes to me and I zip her up in it, rubbing her back. We're both giggling as we try to walk into the hotel like this.

We get two hotel rooms that are right next to each other, Lena and I in one, and Paul and Scarlett in the other. As we step inside, Lena gives me a knowing expression that I shoot right back to her. It is never a good idea to get a hotel room right next to Paul and Scarlett.. ever. God, I _still_ remember that first trip to Florida. I think the entire house was awake in shock that little quiet, blonde Scarlett was _that_ loud. Sometimes I wonder if Lena inherited that particular quality. Then I hate myself for being such a perv.

"Ooo!" Lena throws herself onto one of the queen beds and sprawls out. "I could get used to this!"

"Hey," I pull her onto the floor by her leg. "Off the comforter! I've got to check for bed bugs."

"Bed bugs?" Lena laughs. "What are you? A middle-aged mom?"

"Ha. Ha. You won't be laughing when I save you from tiny red dots all over your body."

"You're going to save me from chlamydia?"

"How do you know what chlamydia looks like?"

"I've had sex ed, Embry."

"Stop talking."

Lena sighs. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Alright," I sigh, tired and wanting to take a shower myself, but letting her go instead. When she comes back out, freshly cleaned and with a towel around her, I am already in bed.

"Would you get some clothes on?" I roll my eyes at her.

"I need a tee-shirt!" She rushes on her tip-toes over to my suitcase and zips it open. She begins tossing all of my clothes out of my suitcase and onto the hotel room floor as I shake my head at her, until she finds the perfect tee-shirt, which just so happens to be my favorite one too, and then runs back into the bathroom. A second later, she emerges with wet hair and a tee-shirt now covering her body. My eyes immediately drop to her bare thighs, though I quickly look away, internally yelling at myself for even going there. It's like with every step forward we take I go and take two steps back when not even meaning to. I am just _seriously_ attracted to her, in a way that it is impossible to ignore, as hard as I try, but I know that if I want to keep seeing her like this, I have no choice but to completely push it away.

She crawls into the bed next to me that I set up for her and then reaches for her phone on the nightstand. It would be a lie to say that I hadn't noticed one particular name flashing across her phone over and over and over again. Actually, it would be a lie to say that I hadn't picked her phone up three times and nearly put her code in to read the messages.

 _Matt._

I have never hated one name in my entire life.

Who the fuck is Matt?

Why the fuck is he texting her?

 _Who the fuck is Matt?_

I want to kill the kid, and I don't even know him.

"Who's that?" I ask her even though I know.

"No one," She sets the phone back on the side table and lies down.

"The same no one from the other day?"

Lena giggles. "You tired?"

"Yeah," I sigh and rest my hands behind my head, telling myself not to worry about it because it will only make me pissed off, which would result in Lena becoming upset or agitated because I wouldn't be able to explain why I was upset.

"Want do you want to do tomorrow?" Lena quips.

"I don't know, Lennie," I think for a moment. "Want to try snowboarding?"

"Can't," She sighs.

"What do you mean? That's all you've been talking about for weeks."

"If I get hurt I'm screwed! I'm so excited to go down the baby hills and vicariously live through you go down the actually fun stuff. Think they've got any surfing down here?"

I burst out laughing. "No," I chuckle. "And hey! You're not supposed to do that either but you do."

"Yeah but I'm good at surfing! I have no idea how to snowboard. Knowing my luck, I would wipeout and break both of my feet."

"You're probably right," I shift in bed and let out a moan. "After the latest incident, we better not risk anything."

"Hey Emb," Lena turns on her side so that she is facing me and then tucks her palm underneath her cheek. "I'm really happy you came. Like, really, really happy." A moment passes. "Thanks."

I tilt my face towards her and smile at her. "Me too. Thank _you_ for taking me."

"Duh," Lena rolls her eyes. "Okay. I'm done with that," She flips over onto her stomach and turns her face away from me. "Night."

I laugh silently to myself. "Night, Lennie."

* * *

One hour later

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Lena's mom's moans are insanely audible through the thin hotel room wall, and along with that comes a constant, rhythmic banging of the headboard. It started about ten minutes ago, waking both Lena and I up at the same time, and has continued ever since. I think both of us hoped that it would, er, _dissipate_ quickly, but it has only gotten louder.

I flip onto my back and look over at her. Lena's eyes are wide and quite terrified as she stares at me with disgust.

"I thought you were sleeping," I tell her, then cringe when Scarlett makes a high pitch squeal from the other room.

"Could _anyone_ sleep with _that_ going on?"

I sigh. "You wanna get out of here?"

Her eyes widen with excitement. "Yes!"

"Thank God." I pop up out of bed. "Get your swimsuit on."

"On it!"

Ten minutes later, we are walking through the lobby towards the hot tub. Since it is so late, no one in the entire resort is awake, so it is just us down here. As soon as I open the doors leading out to the balcony, Lena squeals.

"Cold!" She leaps onto the side of my arm.

I laugh and shrug her off. "Than get in!"

Lena rushes to the hot tub and practically jumps in, and then she winces for an entirely different reason.

"Jesus, kid," I laugh as I watch her body react to the sudden, extreme change in temperature. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

She moans.

I put our towels down and then descend the steps as quickly as her, with a satisfied smirk on my face.

"No fair," Lena rolls her beautiful, navy eyes. "You're like 700 degrees."

I chuckle. "Better out here?" I rub her shoulder.

"Oh, you mean without the parent porno right next to me?"

"Shhhh," I laugh and shake my head, rubbing her smooth shoulder again.

Lena chuckles. "They're ridiculous," She rests her head against the side of the hot tub. "It sure is pretty out here."

I look around at the mountains in the distance and take it all in for a moment. "It is."

Lena scoots in close to my side and molds her tiny little body right against me. I wrap my arm around her neck so that she can rest her head on it and look up comfortably.

"Guess what I heard the other day."

"I _never_ like when a conversation starts like this."

She bursts out laughing. "It's not bad… well, it could be, depending on how you take it."

"See," I moan.

"You shouldn't take it bad! Sometimes you just react weirdly lately. Like you're going through man-opause."

"Would you shut up? What did you hear?"

"I heard some girls in dance whispering about you."

I raise my eyebrows at her. "Why would a room of fifteen year olds be whispering about me?"

"They're eighteen," She corrects me, "And they weren't gossiping about them. They were gossiping about you… and one of their moms."

I choke on my own breath. "Wh-what?"

Lena is staring right at me. "One of the girls in my class says that you dated her mom."

My mouth drops. "That's… that's imp-, no. No." I roll my eyes and settle down more comfortably in the hot tub. "That's impossible. The dates don't match up."

"Ugh, yeah they do," Lena laughs. "Apparently you dated her mom like twenty years ago. Before I was ever around."

I gulp. "What's the girls name?"

"Sophia Moore."

Moore? Moore. Moore. Moore… _fuck. Moore._ Moore!

"Shit," I whisper to myself.

"So you did? Like, date her?"

I sigh. "For a short period of time." I tell her, trying to make my voice soft and honest. I know exactly how much Lena hates it when I bring up any of my past relationships; if Ali is any indication, this could go very, very bad.

"Did you like her?"

"Not really," I rub her arm and lean closer to her. "I dated her for a _very_ brief amount of time."

"What was her name?"

"Caitlyn," I tell her honestly. I have tried diverting the subject before, and I think we both saw how _that_ went. Perhaps honesty really is the best policy.

"What happened?"

I laugh to myself. "Well, actually, her and your mom didn't get along."

"Really?" Lena perks up. For some reason, she seems to really like that; I can't help but notice how much of a stark contrast it is to her mother being so close to Ali.

"Yeah," I laugh. "She threw a frying pan at her head."

Lena gasps. "She threw it at my mom?"

"Yep," I shake my head at the memory.

She punches my shoulder. "What the hell?" Lena demands.

"What do you mean?" I laugh.

"Why would you let her do that? My mom rocks!"

I laugh. "Well I stopped it from hurting her! Jesus, you and your mom had about the same reaction. She hit me too."

"Good," She crosses her arms smugly. "She should have. That's crazy. Why'd she throw it anyway?"

My laughter dies down rather quickly. Though this is new territory for Lena and I, I hardly doubt adding in that I used to have a thing for her mother would keep this civil. "Well, ugh, she thought there was more than friendship there."

"What?" Lena bursts out laughing.

"Yeah, I know," I breathe a breath of relief.

"That's crazy! If she could hear my parents now."

"I know," I laugh again. "Your parents were truly made for each other."

"That's funny," Lena smiles. "You seem to have dated a lot of girls, Call."

I roll my eyes at her. "Shut it," I poke her nose. "Speaking of dating. Want to explain this mystery guy or what?"

"There's no mystery guy," Lena laughs, but then I notice the hint of a blush peaking at the corners of her lips.

"So what, I have to share all about my past relationships but you get to keep yours to yourself?"

Lena sighs. "He's no one… really. I only went out with him once."

"A date?" I can't help my jaw from tensing, though I try to hide it.

"Not really," Lena states blandly.

"Well what was it?"

Lena sighs. "We went to a party, Embry."

"A party?" My mouth drops. "Like a book reading meeting or something?"

She smacks my arm. "No!'

I laugh. "Since when do you party?"

"I don't," Lena rolls her eyes. "It was a one-time thing."

"What about this guy?" I nudge her shoulder. "Is he a one-time thing?"

"That makes it sound like I slept with him," She giggles.

My heart stops. "Did you?"

"No! You crazy!" Lena's cheeks flash bright red and I sigh a breath of honest relief. Thank God. _Thank God._

"Well do you like him?"

"Embry!" Lena laughs and shakes her head at me. "Would you stop it? I told you he was no one. Why don't you believe me?"

"I do believe you," I soften my voice. "But this is your first... kind of maybe thing with a boy. I'm interested."

"Well stop it," She demands, though I notice the corners of her lips twitch. "Besides, you shouldn't be interested considering I'm not even interested."

"I like hard to get Lena," I grin.

She giggles. "I'm not hard to get. I'm impossible to get. I have no desire to date. Ever."

I honestly don't think I could have given her a better script to read off of if I created it myself.

"Unlike you," Lena narrows her eyes.

"Me?" I point my thumb at my chest. "What did I do?"

"I think the real question is 'who did you do?'"

"Shut up," I shove her gently and then we both laugh.

I have to admit, talking to Lena like this is refreshing, encouraging even. For a while it seemed like it would have been impossible to ever have gotten to this point.

"So you say he's nothing," I continue with a sigh, "But he's still texting you."  
It takes Lena a moment to respond. "Your point?"

"Nothing," I mumble. "Just seems like something."

"You're so annoying," She rolls her eyes. "It's nothing, okay! Gosh! We went out one time. Kissed. Nothing else."

My mouth drops. "Kissed?"

"Oh would you stop?" Lena gives me an incredulous expression. "You have no room to talk. You're the one who's dated every girl from here to Nantucket. And I'm like 500% sure you're not a virgin still."

I gasp. "What?"

"Well, are you?"

"That's- that's…,"

"None of my business," Lena rolls her eyes then sticks her tongue out at me. "I know. But that's just kind of annoying."

"Why is it annoying?" I push.

"Would you stop," Lena lifts her pleading eyes to mine. "I don't want to fight."

"I'm not fighting," I lift my hand out of the water and stroke her cheek once, gently.

"Promise. I'm just curious, Lennie. I care. Of course I do. You're my girl."

She smiles a small smile. "Hey Embry?"

"Do you think that I would be, like… bad?"

"Bad?" I attempt to clarify.

"Yeah."

"Bad how?"

"Like… like bad in… bed."

My eyes widen. I actually choke on something invisible as I immediately divert my eyes to the water. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I mean, where did this even come from?

"Nevermind," She says quickly, shaking her head and sitting up straight.

"N-No," I clear my throat. "Not nevermind."

"No Embry," She grabs my arm tightly in her hand and shakes it. "Please. Please just drop it. I'm begging you."

"Lena," I sigh. "Where did that come from?"

"Nowhere."

"Are you… thinking about it?"

"No!" She practically shouts at me, making me jump back, and then I watch as heat quickly rises to her cheeks.

"Than why the question?" I soften a little bit.

She shrugs. "I don't know. I hear girls talk about it all the time and sometimes I… wonder."

I nod my head up and down slowly. "Well, I don't think you have to worry about that."

"I'm not worried," She blushes, diverting eye contact.

"Lena," I speak sternly. She slowly lifts her eyes to mine. "You know that it should be-like, it should be something… good."

She raises her eyebrows at me. "What?"

I moan. "Look; when you're older, _much_ older, and with a guy that respects you and… loves you, it shouldn't be something that you have to worry about. When it's with the right person you won't worry."

She gulps. "I'm not worried," She whispers.

I nod. "Just… understand that it's not just about you. I mean, of course it's about you, it would be _all_ about you. It should be only about you but," I am stammering at this point. I take a deep breath and get back on track, closing my eyes for a moment. Talking about Lena hypothetically losing her virginity to some unworthy boy is one of the most terrible, nauseating things that I have ever imagined in my life. "It's what you would be giving away. You want to give it to someone who deserves it. Someone who appreciates it. Does that make sense?"

Lena smiles just a little bit and rests her head against my arm. "Yes, Embry. I swear I'm not thinking about it. I was just talking."

"Just talking," I sigh and shake my head. "Jesus."

She giggles. "That's why I just don't share thoughts and emotions."

I frown at her. "Hey," I nudge her shoulder.

"What?" She rolls her eyes.

"I always want you to share things with me. You get that, right?"

She shrugs.

"Well what the hell does that mean?"

Lena's mouth drops. "Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'm not talking to you like anything," I laugh, "But I'm serious."

"Yeah, yeah," Lena moans. "Can we stop talking now. I'm tired."

"We could try to go back up to bed, but I can't promise it's over."

She cringes. "Sometimes that can be timely."

I cringe as well. "If you could have been there before you, Lennie," I laugh at the memories. "They seriously know how to clear a room."

She shivers. "Thank God."

"I sure missed you, though."

I giggle. "You missed me while you were hearing me being conceived."

"We've gotta stop talking about your parents sex life."

Lena laughs gently. "Deal." She rests her neck on my arm and peers up. "The stars are pretty here."

I look up. "Very."

"That's the prettiest thing I've ever seen," She grins.

"Hmf," I squint my eyes up.

"You don't think so?" She peers up at me. I catch my eyes with hers and hold them.

"No," I answer finally. "Not even close."

* * *

Eeee! Who's excited for the trip? I have a feeling A LOT is going to happen here!


	14. My Identity

Hi guys! Super sorry about the late update, as always I am back, and I promise to try to make it more of a priority to post! School is hard and takes up most of my time, but I know it's important to continue my passion. Hope you like this chapter:) Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

The next morning, Lena is showered, dressed, and out of the room before I even wake up. In fact, if it hadn't been for the text she sent me, stating simply and efficiently, " _Going to the slopes. Come when you wake up!_ " then I would have been actually worried.

I grabbed a quick bite to eat in the hotel restaurant with Scarlett and Paul before heading towards the skiing and snowboarding part of this resort. Even though it is nearly May, stretch-out out in front of me, as far as my eyes can see, are miles and miles of mountains covered with a thick layer of white snow. It makes me wonder how they accomplished something like this, but it's not like I'm really complaining.

"Embry!" I hear called off in the distance. I notice Lena, dressed up in leggings and a sweatshirt with thick boots on her feet and a board in her hand, hop off of the ski-lift and run over to me. "There you are! I was looking for you."

"Oh shit I was hiding from you," I joke.

She shoves my arm. "Did you rent a board?" she asks me.

"Not yet. I see you wasted no time."

"I couldn't bear the thought of facing my parents after last night. I had to get out of there."

"Understandable," I laugh.

"Come on," She reaches out and squeezes my hand. "I've got something I have to show you."

Lena comes with me to rent a board for the day, which consists of the man working there flirting with her shamelessly right in front of my face as either doesn't notice, or pretends not to notice. Overall, the whole experienced pissed me off quite a lot, actually; it's not that he flirted with her, it's that she was quite good at flirting back. Though it could have just been her being friendly with the smiling and giggling and casual conversation about his hometown, I can't help a raging stone of anger from smashing around inside of my stomach, my chest, my head, my _everywhere._

"Hey, by the way, absolutely no pictures," Lena says seriously as we sit down on the lift and it begins to take us up onto the mountains.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "What are you, a teen pop star?"

Lena rolls her eyes. "If anyone from my dance company sees me snowboarding or even so much as on a ski-lift, they'll tell on me so fast I swear I wouldn't even have time to post the damn picture. I mean, really, that's like what some of those girls dream about. Lena Lahote, kicked out of program, goes nuts and shaves off all her hair."

"How did we get from skiing to going full Britney Spears again?"

"My brain works at this speed, Embry. Keep up."

"Well I think you're insane."

"Did you get any sleep last night?" She effectively changes the subject.

"Nope."

"Is that why you're so grumpy?" She nudges my side.

I lift my eyes, plastering a fake, confused expression on my face. "What? No?"

"You seem mad," She shrugs.

"I'm not mad," I answer back bitterly.

Her eyes widen. "Okay then."

"I'm not?" I shake my head and cross my arms. "I'm just ready to ski."

"Since when do you even know how?" She counters, her voice gaining in intensity. I sigh, for I know the two of us well enough to understand that this is about to ignite into a rollercoaster of one of our infamous fights. I turn towards her with a much calmer demeanor now, and attempt to soften my voice.

"My cousins used to live in Wyoming. We would visit there once a year when I was growing up. Skiing and snowboarding was about the only fun thing there was to do."

"Oh," Lena seems to ponder this for a moment. "I didn't know you have family in Wyoming."

"Had," I correct her. "They moved back to Washington a few years ago and my cousins went off to college. We're not very close."

"Hm. Hey Embry?"

"What, Len?" I respond.

"Don't you find it kind of odd that I don't know anything about my mom's side of the family?"

I freeze. Lena is notorious for shocking me, but this is certainly a question that I was not expecting. "What do you mean?" I have to clear my throat to ask.

"Well, I know my dad's dad was never around, but I have my grandma Mila, and then her parents aren't around so I don't have any great-grandparents, and my dad didn't have any cousins or anything. And then I always had all the pack and all their kids that I guess I just never really thought about it. But I don't know anything about them. Did she, like _have_ parents?"

I struggle with how to answer that. "Well, of course she had parents, Lennie. Everyone has them."

"Yeah but, I mean, were they around?"

I blink a few times. Although I never understood the reason as to why Paul and Scarlett decided to keep Lena completely in the dark about Scarlett's past, it is not my place to step in and tell her all about her mother's abusive, fucked up childhood.

"Her mom was," I reply after a moment, concluding that this statement may be best, considering it was Scarlett's _step_ -dad whom was the real monster.

"What happened to her dad?" Lena pushes.

"I don't think she ever knew him. Why are you so interested?"

"I don't know," She shrugs. "I was just thinking about it. "I remember once in school I had to do a family tree and on her side, she made me put Edward and Bella as her parents. It was weird because everyone knew that they weren't."

"Did you ask her why?"

"She said that she didn't talk to her parents but she did talk to the Cullen's and they were more parents to her than her own."

"Well there you go," I tell her simply. "There's your answer."

"Still doesn't tell me anything about them."

"Just because you're her kid doesn't mean that she has to tell you everything about her life. That's the great thing about raising a human, they only know you after you have your shit together."

Lena giggles. I peer over and smile at her. "Why are we even going up here if you aren't allowed to do anything fun?"

She actually appears offended. "I said I wasn't allowed to, not that I wasn't going to." Lena winks at me and then leans into my side. I drape my arm around her shoulders and hug her to me, suddenly feeling like a jerk for being annoyed with her when she hadn't really done anything wrong.

"What do you think you would do if you broke your leg and couldn't dance anymore?" I ask her randomly.

Lena tilts her eyes up to meet mine, as I look down at her. She seems surprised. "Ugh, well, I don't know." She squirms next to me, and I suddenly realize how uncomfortable that innocent question made her. "Maybe try to teach it? I don't know; I'm not really that good at anything else."

At this, I frown. "What? What do you mean you're not good at anything else?"

She sighs and shakes her head. "Would you stop? I'm not calling myself an idiot; all I'm saying is that I feel like dance is the only one thing that I'm really good at. And it's _everything_ , I mean, it consumes my life. I guess I wouldn't know who I was without it; I'd probably have to figure it out.

I take her confession in for a moment. It leaves a sinking feeling in my stomach, though I'm not sure as to why. "Dance doesn't define who you are, Lennie," I instruct her gently. "Just look at me. I'm a lawyer, but you don't look at me and think, "Oh, there's the Lawyer: Embry."

She chuckles. "Well, no, but we're very different."

"You think so?" I ask her.

Lena nods. "It's just very… different," She shrugs for lack of better words. "With you, you had this whole life before me, you know? You went to school, became a werewolf, had a fiancé, went back to school, became friends with me, owned a law-firm. For me I've kind of just always had you and always had dance." She shrugs again. "I don't know anything but that."

That sinking feeling that had manifested moments before in my stomach is back, and I suddenly realize why. Lena feels like she finds her identity in two things: dance… and me. I drop my eyes.

"It's not a bad thing," She clarifies quickly. "It's just the truth."

I nod my head slowly, but I can't get that particular statement out of my head.

"Anyways, Lena sighs. "I think I'm just saying in a less-vulgar way that if I don't get this New York scholarship I'm going to hang myself off my bedroom ceiling fan."

"That's not even fucking funny," I tell her, though the smile wouldn't be able to fool anyone, but especially not her. I rub her shoulder gently in my hand. "You'll get it," I tell her.

She shakes her head, almost as if she is shaking off all the heavy conversation we just had, and then flies off of the ski-lift. "Race yah!" She calls out, as she effortlessly zooms her board down the highest mountain at the resort. I struggle to attach my board to my feet, and then chase after her.

* * *

After spending the entire morning, afternoon, and well into the evening snowboarding, to say that we are both wiped out would be an understatement. Thankfully, Lena somehow managed to remain injury free after the day, even whilst counting two close calls involving a tree and a boulder- if I was ever confused about God before, I now am certain he was keeping her alive. In fact, we were so tired that we didn't even go to dinner with Scarlett and Paul, which they probably liked better anyways, though they would never admit it.

We are currently lying down on my hotel bed, the TV turned on as we both have been dozing in and out of sleep.

"I'm starving," Lena moans after I am sure that she is asleep.

"Room service?" I suggest.

"You're speaking my language, Call."

I roll my eyes and lean across her to grab the menu off of the bedside table. Lena wraps her leg around my torso and lies across my back, reading over my shoulder. "What'll you have?" I ask her.

"Mmmm, the soup sounds good. And the salad. And the pasta. And the steak. Ooo, and chicken too."

"Okay," I laugh and turn to hold the menu in front of my back, pushing her off of me. "Perhaps I shall deal with dinner selections tonight; your eyes seem to be much bigger than your stomach."

She giggles. "I think I burned off every calorie that I had today."

"We were out there for a while," I nod my head. "Hey, wait!" I drop the menu and sit up. "You didn't show me!"

Lena raises her eyebrows at me, only half interested. "Huh?"

"You didn't show me," I repeat. "You said that you had something to show me right when we got on the lift. You never did."

Lena's eyes widen and suddenly she pops up. "Oh! I totally forgot! What time is it?"

I check the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Six fifty-two, why?"

"We have just about enough time!" She peeks out the window and then rushes towards me. "Grab a coat!"

"What?" I sit up. "Lennie, what are you doing?"

"No time! Come on!"

"But we just ordered room service," I grumble as I reach for my sweatshirt and follow her out the door. "We'll stop at the kitchen and take it to go!"

Lena leads me down to the restaurant where we do, in fact, take our room-service order to go, and then leads me back outside. We make it all the way to the ski-slopes, before I realize where she is taking me.

"No, Lena," I moan and stop right in my tracks. "I'm tired. We did this all day. I can't do any more."

"We're not skiing you freak!" She reaches for my hand. "Come on! It's just some place I want to show you!"

"Lena, the lifts aren't even working," I tell her, peering around at the deserted slopes.

"That's the best part," She chuckles. "Come on, Embry."

I moan and then follow after her. "Where is this place?"

"Right up… there." Lena holds her hand up and points out in the distant distance. One of her eyes is squinted as she points to the very tip of the mountain.

"How the hell are we going to get up there?" I demand.

"By using these great things that are called feet," She smiles sarcastically at me.

"I am not walking this."

"Would you stop it! You're in a bad mood again and it's annoying." She crosses her arms angrily and then narrows her eyes at me.

"I'm not in a bad mood," I laugh. "I'm just really fucking tired. And the lift isn't working so I'd really prefer not to walk that."

"It'll be worth it; I swear. Come on, Embry. Please?" She pulls on my arm and a familiar little crease forms between her eyebrows, followed by a tiny pout filing her perfectly plush and red lips.

I moan and rub my hand overtop of my face. "Alright," I sigh and motion her forward. "Get going."

Lena giggles and then begins trudging up the mountain. I shake my head and reach for the bag of food out of her hand, because even though this is the last thing I would want to do, I will always make my worst activity easier for her to accomplish.

By the time we make it up to the top of the mountain, I swear my legs are about to give out from underneath me, which is how I know that if I ever want to question the impeccable strength of Lena's dance training, I shouldn't even think about it, because she is barely even panting when we reach the top.

"Whela!" She says, holding her arms out, giggling and then dropping onto the snow. She reaches for the food out of my hand and begins opening it up on the ground. I watch, dumbstruck, for a few seconds, as I wait for the big reveal.

She finally looks up at me, shoots me a patronizing expression, and then pats the snow next to her. "Sit down."

I do as I'm told. "This is why you made me climb two miles in the dark?"

Lena rolls her eyes. "Just give it a minute. Look what I got!" Lena pulls out a bottle of champagne and then two glasses.

My eyes widen. "Where did you get that?"

"I stole it from the restaurant when no one was looking."

"Oh," I gulp.

"You gunna turn me in?" She giggles.

"Definitely," I sigh and finally lose all the tension and annoyance I have been holding onto for the last few minutes once we reached our destination; this may have been totally unnecessary considering we can't see a single speck of anything around us, but at least we've got food, and booze too. "They say a life of crime starts young."

Lena connects her glass with mine. "Cheers," She says, and almost as soon as she does, a flash of light shocks me, sending some of my champagne spilling into the snow, and suddenly illuminating all of my surroundings.

"Perfect timing," Lena smiles contently and leans her arms back to hold herself up, looking around happily. "See?" She giggles at my obvious surprise. "Told ya."

The mountains surrounding us from all sides are suddenly illuminated, and for miles and miles all I can make out is the faint, iridescent glow coming from the tall lights beating down on the abandoned slopes. In the distance, I can make out more mountains, and even more after that.

"Wow," I say, not able to help myself. "This is beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it," Lena grins.

"How did you know that the lights were going to turn on?"

"They were on when I came really early this morning. I figured that they turned on when it got dark. I just sat up here for a while, while everyone got annoyed at me for blocking their path."

I laugh. "Sounds like something you'd do."

Lena grins, and her eyes connect with mine for a moment. The stark white of the snow is making her navy-blue eyes contrast even more than usual, and I am completely enamored, sucked into a moment when it's just me and Lena and no-one else… nothing else. Just us.

"Embry," She whispers after a moment, the smile having fallen from her face as she stares back at me. I don't know what's happening, but all I know is that I can't stop it. Unlike all the times before, I am not able to pull away, to realize how wrong this is and how much this could ruin and pretend like it didn't happen and whatever the hell this is doesn't exist and everything is fine. It's her entire face, but her eyes especially; they're pulling me in, making it impossible to look away, making me wonder about her lips and the other parts of her that I've never seen before. And I'm not able to realize how to stop doing that.

I lean forward, like an invisible wire is pulling me forward, and to my surprise she does too. Her eyes dart to my lips and then back up at my eyes again, and I am shaking from wanting her so badly. I have never needed her so much in my entire life; I have never wanted a girl so much in my entire life. From this close, I can see the way that her cheeks are red, her dark eyebrows and long, black eyelashes. And those lips- _God_ those lips. I try not to, but I can't stop my eyes from dropping lower to them and noticing how soft they look, how plump and smooth and pink. I _need_ them.

And so we play this game, of both of us staring at the other's eyes and then darting them down to the lips and then back again. Lena bites the corner of her lip. It's odd, because I remember her mother doing the same thing. I remember wanting Scarlett for it, but now it is almost laughable thinking about it back then. When Lena bites her lip like this, it is like I can't fucking do it anymore. All the resolve that I have ever had was basically packed up in a bundle and thrown ten miles away and then run over with a car because holy shit I fucking want Lena Lahote like I have never wanted another women ever in my entire fucking life.

I reach for her cheek and am not even surprised when it is as soft as a freaking cloud. She lets out a loud, ragged breath and then I feel her hand overtop of mine. We are so close that I can smell her; she smells like poisonous flowers that have a power to pull you in and never let you go. I feel her breathing against my mouth and it would just be so easy to lean in and…

I push her back, because if I didn't I would kiss her.

So close…

I pull myself overtop of her and am fucking exploding looking at her like this. Her eyes are closed and breaths are coming fast and loud and her white hair is sprawled out around her and I swear her lips got redder.

She is shaking.

Closer…

Lena's soft, soft hand presses against my neck, and then slides across my skin and grasps my hair. She holds a fist-full of it in her hand and pushes me closer. I can tell what she wants. I can tell how much she wants it, and that is because it is as much as I want her.

"Embry," She whispers, her voice almost a whimper. She lifts her face up to mine, yearning for me. I am tensed. _Everything_ is tensed. I fucking need her. I _fucking need her._ The fingers on my other hand drop to her cheek and then they travel down to his lips and suddenly I am feeling them, running my fingers along them.

"Embry," She breathes again, pushing me towards her.

"Lena," I breathe into her lips. They are so close that I can feel her breath inside of my mouth. The sensation is making both of us crazy, and all that is audible are our breaths and our whimpers and the sounds of pure desire that we are making, unable to help ourselves.

Fuck, I want her. I want her so bad I am biting my cheek to keep from telling her that, to keep from telling her _everything_. To keep from taking her. Because I want to take her. God, I want to take her. I want her body. And I can't pretend like I don't anymore. I can't stop my mind from thinking it. I can't demand that I don't. Because I do. I really, really, really do. And I don't care how old she is. I need her.

Now.

I lean in closer to her, and then suddenly her breath comes to an abrupt halt and her eyes pop open. She is staring at me with a mix of wonder and surprise, and I pull back, surprised. Her eyes trail lower, and then connect on something towards my thigh. I look down, and then completely freeze.

I had been so enamored that I hadn't realized how my excitement might have manifested in other parts of my body. There is a bulge in my pants, pressing into my thigh, and she must have felt it and freaked out.

"Shit," I pull off of her and clear my throat, trying to conceal myself. "I- ugh- I, I'm sorry." I clear my throat again. "Shit. Shit."

"Embry," Lena sits up and reaches for my hand. "It's okay. I-,"

I pull my hand forcefully away from her, and the look of hurt that crosses her face is nearly enough to put it back, but I can't. I can't because in this light, with her sitting up and not looking at me with those damn eyes all needy and glassy and her lips not trembling I am suddenly looking at little Lena Lahote. Little, 15-year-old, Lena Lahote. And I can't believe what I just did.

Holy shit! _Holy shit!_ I can't believe what I just did. I can't believe what I almost just ruined. I am disgusted with myself, and I am not able to conceal how much.

"Oh God," I moan and press my hands to my eyes. "Fuck," I moan. "Fuck. I- I- Holy shit."

When I remove my hands, I am absolutely devastated.

Lena is staring at me, her eyes wide and sad, her lip trembling, but not from arousal this time, but instead something else. She has silent tears streaming down her face, and I immediately feel ten times worse.

"Lena," I begin, but she is standing before I can finish.

"Lena!" I stand and call after her, but somehow, she is halfway down the mountain. I feel like so much just happened at once that I can't think straight. Everything is almost… blurry.

"Lena wait!" I call again, louder this time, not caring if we get in trouble for being out here at night alone.

But she doesn't respond.

She doesn't say anything.

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

I immediately shower once I get inside of the room. I lock the door to the bathroom and turn it on just as I hear Embry entering. I am hoping that if I immediately shower and spend long enough in there he will be sleeping by the time I come back out.

But I'm not even sure if I can shower right now. I am focusing on getting my breathing under control and figuring out how to breathe again. I grasp on tightly to the sides of the counter and take deep breaths that are much quicker than they should be. I press my hand to my mouth and shake my head in the mirror, silently having a conversation of disbelief with myself through the mirror.

I can't believe what just happened. But what _did_ happen? Nothing happened. But something happened. Holy shit!

I grasp my hair tightly in my hands and stare up at the ceiling. I drop my hands and take a deep, steadying breath. I feel like I am in an ulterior universe. That couldn't have just happened. But it did just happen. My hands drop… didn't it?

I strip my clothes off and step into the shower. I put it on hot. Then I put it on hotter. Then I put it on hottest. I can't feel anything. I'm numb. But I'm not numb; not really. I can feel only certain things. I can feel the imprint of his heat pressing into me. Feel his breath against my lips. His hand touching my face. I close my eyes, and suddenly I am back there.

I close my eyes and imagine it, and it is much easier to feel than the burning water creating splotchy, red patches against my legs. I run my finger along my lip and imagine it.

And suddenly there is a banging on the door.

I jump back, startled, and then suddenly realize how hot the damn water is. I gasp and quickly turn it off, breathing quickly in the now silent shower.

"Lena!" I am able to hear my name now as he bangs. "Lena come out here!"

I cringe. And I suddenly remember the look of disgust filling his face after he realized what he had done. It wasn't shock, or surprise or anything like that; it was pure and complete _disgust._ I swallow down a lump in my throat and take a deep breath.

I step out and reach for a towel, wrapping it around my body. I really wish that I had a tee-shirt in here, but I have nothing that I could put on all wet like this. I take a deep breath, and then I step into the bedroom.

Embry jumps back, his hand up, almost like he was just about ready to knock again. His eyes trail up and down my body, and then he quickly turns his back to me.

"Would you get some clothes on?" He speaks between gritted teeth.

I take a deep breath and blink back tears. "Well I'm sorry I had to take a _shower_ ," I bite back.

"You take showers when you don't want to talk about something," He argues.

"That is not true! I was tired! I wanted to shower! You can't be mad at me for showering!" I angrily struggle a shirt onto my body and then slip some shorts on.

"I'm not mad!" He screams, suddenly turning. I jump back, and then once I regain my footing I stick my chin into the air and try to stand up straighter.

"Don't yell at me!" I yell at him.

"I'm not!" He yells. "But don't run away!"

"What do you mean don't run away?" I argue. "You were obviously uncomfortable. I left. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"We should talk about this," He tells me.

"I have no desire to talk about it," I cross my arms.

"Well great, Len. Thank God for the rest of the world that you can't always get what you want."

"Okay what the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" I scream. "You- you started that!"

"I'm not talking about who started anything," He takes a step forward. "I'm just saying that we should talk about it."

"Actually, let me clarify for you really fast because I know you, and I know what that means, okay?"

"Oh my God," Embry moans.

"You want _me_ to talk about it, while you tell me things. Tell me what I should think what I should feel what I shouldn't think and what I shouldn't feel. You want to _tell me_ what I feel and then assure you that I'm okay with it!"

"What are you talking about?" Embry yells, his voice echoing off of the walls. "I'm not trying to tell you anything! I'm just trying to figure out how you feel- see if you're okay."

"Oh, thank you, Embry. Thank you _so_ much for checking up on me. How sweet of you. No- Fuck you!"

"Fuck me? Why fuck me? What did I do?"

"Everything!" I scream. "You always want to play the therapist but have you ever just thought about the possibility of _you_ being the problem?"

"You are being _crazy_!" He screams, throwing his hands out.

"You are not listening to me!" I screech. Frustration is overtaking my body; I know what I want to say, but I have no idea how to say it, and when I try he doesn't understand. "Why can't you ever just listen to me?"

"All I do is listen to you!" Embry yells. "You just don't hear me when it's not what you _want_ me to say!"

"Embry, _what do you want_?" I scream.

"What do _you_ want?" He counters.

"No, no, no _no. Okay?_ No! Don't do that don't turn it around on me. Don't make this about me. I am asking _you_ , Embry Call, what _you_ want." I drop my hands in utter exhaustion and then my head goes with them. My shoulders and rising and falling dramatically as I try to get my breathing under control. When I look up again, Embry is staring at me, that warmth behind his eyes that isn't there when we're fighting. I want to drown in those eyes. I can't think when I see them. But I have to.

"What do you want?" I whimper this time, but my voice is quiet.

Embry's mouth opens. His lips tremble but then he closes them. He looks like he's about to cry. "I don't want to hurt you," He says finally, a tone of defeat inflected in his voice.

Goosebumps coat my entire body in an instant. My eyes water, but I don't let them boil over.

"You're already doing it," I whisper.

Embry's eyes crinkle. He sighs and then rubs his jaw with his palm. "I- I need you to be… normal." I cringe, not having expected that. It hurt more than I thought it would. "Just, like… date. Go out with people. People your own age. Find your… identity."

I feel like my heart was just ripped in half. I have never felt something like this before. And suddenly… I am seeing red.

"Fuck you!" I scream, reaching for the lamp next to me and then throwing it with all my might across the room. Embry yells and ducks out of the way. "Fuck you!" I repeat, sobbing now. "You think I don't have an _identity!_ " My voice is barely comprehensible, and I can barely see through the tears.

"That's what you said!" He yells.

"That's not what I meant!" I scream.

"Well than great. _Great_ , Lena. That's good because you know what; you can tell me what you meant. Please, tell me! I just told you what I wanted. Now it's your turn."

"That's not fair," I argue. "You're turning this back on me just like you always do!"

"I'm just asking what you want!"

"I want to feel _normal_ again!" I finally scream. "I want… I- I don't know what I want but I don't want this! This is fucking _exhausting!_ I am exhausted, Embry! And you acting like it's not is _hurting_ me." I take a deep breath and let my voice fall down a few octaves. "Us doing this is hurting me. And I can't do it anymore."

There is a knock at the door, and I suddenly realize how loud we must have been being late at night, but I don't care.

We are staring at each other again, and it hurts different than before, because for the first time I have ever known Embry Call, he doesn't look like he wants to hug me, he looks like he never wants to touch me again; there is a certain look of detachment covering his face. A detachment that takes my heart and rips it in half then presses it together and rips it in half again. And it just does that for an entire minute. I don't even feel alive anymore.

I just did it.

We just did it.

What I was most terrified of, and it's done.

I said that I was done. I said that I couldn't do it anymore. And he didn't even fight it; it must have been what he wanted after all.

He turns towards the door, turns his back to me. I close my eyes and take a steadying breath.

When Embry opens it, my dad is standing in the doorway. He is leaning against the side with his arms crossed over his head, a look of concealed worry on his face as he looks between us. "That's enough. Lena, come on," He nudges his head.

"I'll go," Embry says, stepping forward. "She can stay," He says to my dad.

"Just go," I sit down on the edge of the bed and shake my head, looking straight at the wall in front of me. "I already know how easy it'll be for you to walk away."

He hesitates in the doorway, and the last shred of hope I had that he would turn, run to me and kneel in front of me and tell me that no matter what, nothing that I ever did could make him walk away.

But this time… he doesn't.

The door closes quietly behind them.

And I am left broken.

So it doesn't come as such a surprise to me when I suddenly pop up an hour later, after an hour of sitting in the same spot, looking at the same wall, thinking the same thoughts, and I know what I need to do. I don't even bother checking what I am leaving as I zip up my suitcase and reach for my wallet. I know that my parents will probably be upset, but I don't care anymore.

I head outside, call a taxi, and wind up on a plane.

I wind up sitting in a seat as the loudspeaker comes on and says "We will begin takeoff, shortly."

Because sometimes something is too painful to stay.

Sometimes you have to run away.

* * *

I NEED TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! Comment bellow for an update! I'm sorry to do this to them, but I have big plans for these two fiery, passionate personalities! EEE!


	15. A Date

Hallelujah for the quick update- this never happens with me, lol! Thanks for all the reviews! My favorite thing to do is post at night and wake up in the morning to them- makes my day good. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE!

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

My parents are pissed.

Correction.

My parents are fucking crazed.

" _You got on a plane without telling us?_ " My mom had screeched.

" _You left the state without our permission!_ " Dad screamed.

All in all, I am accredited at ruining our family vacation that ended only a day after it started. But I couldn't go back there. In fact, I think the only thing saving me from being grounded for the rest of my life is that my parents heard that fight; I'm not sure what exactly they could make out of it, but at least they realize that I left because I literally _can't_ be around him.

Embry hasn't called.

It has been three weeks.

Three weeks.

And he hasn't called.

Not even once.

I am torn between being completely broken and completely numb, and both are just as confusing as the other. On one hand, I hate him. On the other, I miss him. I hate him and all I feel like doing is crying lately but I want to cry to _him._ It's like every time I think about him this feeling of dread attacks me from all angles and my stomach drops and I feel like I can't breathe anymore. And then I just… live.

It's weird, but that comment my mom made a few months ago when I was crying about Embry after our fight in the kitchen about how I'd survive, even if I didn't feel like it; I can't get it out of my head. It's so depressingly true. I feel like I'm dying, I _want_ to die half the time. I am miserable and I am so miserable that it takes everything in me to plaster a smile on my face to pretend like I am not. But the world keeps turning. Somehow, life goes on. Everyone else doesn't feel it, too, even though it is so overwhelming that I can't imagine it not infecting everyone that I am around. I'm completely alone. And life goes on.

So I have been throwing myself into rehearsals; staying late so that I don't have to think about the fact that I have nothing to do on my Saturday nights anymore and going in on Sunday for extra practice time. It is easier when I am dancing. I am used to not thinking about him then, so it comes more naturally.

I just can't help the overwhelming blow of Embry and I's demise. Not that we every really _were_ anything, but not we are just… nothing. It was such a clean break it's like I was cut in half, but the problem when you've been best friends with someone for your whole life, is that half of you is gone when they're not here anymore. Nearly every good, bad, ugly, terrible, amazing thing that I have felt I have felt with him, and now it's like all of that is gone. I am left alone in my memories and they're not happy anymore. I'm not happy anymore.

I can't imagine what I would have done if my parents had grounded me from dance, and I feel entirely grateful for them that they didn't, because I think they didn't because they knew I needed an outlet; if I couldn't dance this away, I don't think I'd be able to live correctly right now.

I am acting like everything is okay, but overall, I feel like a zombie. Wake up, school- overachieve, dance- overachieve, eat, shower, bed, repeat. If I constantly keep my mind working, if I don't have time to think about him, then I can survive. I can survive like that.

I am getting ready to go in for my now weekly Sunday private rehearsal when my mom knocks on my bedroom door. She pokes her head in the room, looking a little nervous as she bites the corner of her lip. After my parents got on me about leaving Colorado early, I could tell that she felt extremely uncomfortable about having yelled at me. My mom has never yelled at me before… ever, and even when my dad has, it always made her so upset she actually had to leave the room. And on top of all that, it's not exactly like I've been very friendly; zombie like would be a more appropriate term. To be honest, I haven't really spoken all that much in the last three weeks.

"You going in today?" She asks.

"Yeah," I answer quietly and nod my head.

"So, ugh," She steps inside my room and then closes the door. A look of apology spreads out across her face as she comes over to me. "Listen. Your dad wanted to stage an intervention, and I convinced him that it would be good enough if I just talked to you. So,"

I blink at her. "An intervention?"

"Yeah," She answers slowly, twiddling her fingers a little. "Can you just… sit down for a second?"

"I really just don't want to talk about it," I say as I sling my dance back overtop of my shoulder and turn to her.

She sighs. "Please? It'll only take five minutes. I swear I'm saving you from your father's deep talks and life conversations."

My eyes widen. Actually, thinking to how those talks with him usually go, that is quite possibly the last thing I want to do right now. I sit down on the edge of the bed as my mom comes to join me.

"So," She begins slowly.

"So," I repeat after a moment of silence, looking over at her awkwardly.

"So how are you?" She asks quietly. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, and we live together."

"I've been really busy with rehearsals and… stuff," I lie terribly.

Mom sighs. "Lena," She places her hands on mine, causing me to look up at her. "I know that something happened with you and…," Her voice trails off, and I am grateful for that. I don't want to hear his name; I don't even want to think about him. "But that's not an excuse to just stop _living._ "

"I haven't stopped living," I answer back weakly.

"Sleepwalking through your life is no way to live, Lennie," Mom sighs. "Trust me, I know."

"I don't know how to be happy right now, okay? I just… this is the best I can do," I frustratingly run my fingers through my hair.

"I'm not asking you to be happy," Mom's voice softens even more. "I'm just asking you to… try. I just- I know that dance is important to you, but now that you have some more free time, I think it might be great for you to, I don't know, go out. Maybe make some friends from your high school. I know that they ask you to hangout and you never can with dance. I mean, it's just not healthy, Lena. Your did is convinced your clinically depressed and need to see a therapist or something."

My eyes widen. "I am not depressed!"

"That's what I told him," She sighs. "I said that your sadness was from a whole other thing entirely."

I blink at her, not quite sure what that means.

"Look, all I'm saying is that yes you're miserable. I understand it, I really do; we're a lot more alike than you may think, but nothing is going to change unless _you_ change something in your life. Go, have _fun_. Be a kid."

Embry's words hit me like a punch in the gut. "Be normal. Date people your own age."

I gulp down the lump in my throat and nod my head. "I get it."

"Do you?" Mom asks hopefully.

I sigh. "Yeah I do. I'll try. I promise."

"Good," Mom squeezes my knee. "I'm proud of you. So, are you going to stay in today? I'm making chili. The game's on."

"I already payed for a private so… I'll take off next weekend."

Mom looks a little disappointed, but then she finally nods her head, offers me a sad smile, and then leaves, closing my door softly behind her.

After she is gone I fall down onto my mattress, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to cry. I feel pathetic. I feel so stupid. I've been trying to prove that I don't need him, but everyone is telling me that I do. I am proving that I can't do it alone. I pick up my phone for not the first time in three weeks and scroll to his contact. My finger hovers above the call button as I replay those words in my head. "Be normal. Date people your own age. Be normal. Be normal. Be normal."

I am not sure why "Be normal," hurt me as much as it did, but all I know is that I can't stop thinking about it. It is like a knife is being jabbed into my chest every time I think about it, and the more I think about it the more I am bleeding out and the less I can breathe. I know that I am not a typical teenager- hell, I've never been- but I never thought that Embry was bothered by it. In fact, he always acted as if he liked it. When the girls at dance hated me, it was because they were jealous; when I didn't hangout with any people from school, it was because I didn't have time; when my jokes weren't funny as intended and instead offended, Embry always laughed. And now I'm lying here wondering why he did all of that when he obviously didn't like it as much as he claimed. "Be normal."

But it pisses me off, too. It's not like I've never been asked out before. Actually, I have been asked out _a lot_ , I just always said no. A scrawny high school jock didn't really compare in the slightest to Embry Call, so what was the point? Though I am suddenly seeing that maybe there is a point after all.

I sit up, a sudden intensity in me that I haven't felt in so long, and let me tell you, it feels nice. I finally feel like I can feel emotions again. I can't help but smile just a little bit at myself in the mirror. I'm not naïve; I know the effect I have on boys. I can tell the way they watch me as I walk away, how their eyes are always weirdly on my stomach because they divert them from my chest when I look at them, how all the girls with boyfriends in my school hate me. I stare at my eyes, squint them a little, and then pout my lips, plusher than most girls, and flip my hair to the side. I know that I can be sexy, and if Embry wants me to date boys my age, than that's _exactly_ what I'm going to do.

Game on.

* * *

The next morning there is a slight bounce in my step that hasn't been there for a few weeks now, and I can tell that my parents tell, though they both try to pretend like they don't notice. Instead of my usual leggings and a tee-shirt with a thousand threaded bracelets on, I am wearing ripped jeans, a tank top, and my hair curled down my back. I put eye-liner on, too, because for some reason I have noticed even more attention when I do that.

When I arrived at school, I didn't ignore Tanner Montgomery when he said hi to me. Actually, I waved and offered him a bright "Hey, Jake," even though I've never called him Jake before and I know well that his name is not Jake. His widened eyes were enough to let me know that I had him hooked.

By the end of the day, I am exhausted, wondering how on earth girls that hook up with guys do this all day long, because after one short day of shamelessly flirting with Trey, I feel like I need a nap and to read the Bible, not that my flirting wasn't entirety innocent.

I am about to get in my car, feeling even worse off than two days ago, when I hear my name called.

"Lena!" Tanner calls, rushing towards my car.

I smile to myself before turning, leaning my back against the car and crossing my arms.

"Hey," I flirt with him. "What's up?"

"Nothing," He takes a few deep breaths once he reaches me. "I had to stay after in Chem. Was hoping I could catch you."

"Oh and you think you've caught me now?" I chuckle.

Tanner smiles. He has nice teeth, that much I'll give him, but other than that, I seriously don't understand why every girl in school would murder other girls at the chance of dating him. Though his smile is nice, his teeth are too white, white enough for me to know that he whitens them every day without fail, and I'm sorry, but I just can't trust a man with shinier teeth than me. Aside from that, he's kind of lanky, muscular but nothing special, quarter-back of the varsity team type of hair with the wave and a serious nod to Troy Bolton, and very cliché blue eyes.

"Not yet," He places his hands in his front pockets and raises an eyebrow at me.

It reminds me so much of Embry that I have to remind myself to breathe again.

I take a deep breath. "Yes."

"What?" Tanner stops swaying.

"To your question. Yes."

He appears confused. "But I didn't ask you anything."

"You were going to ask me out," I sigh, kind of annoyed at this point, "Right?"

His eyes widen. "Well- I- Ugh- Y-yeah. Yeah I was, actually," He pushes his chest out and tries to appear more regal, which is actually kind of funny.

"Well than yes," I can't help but laugh.

His mouth drops. "Really?" He can't help asking in disbelief. I roll my eyes, though I can understand how this would be a serious shock to his, and everyone else's systems. Lena Lahote, the same Lena Lahote that has turned down every guy in the history of the world is suddenly accepting a date with the captain of the football team that I've known since I was ten.

"Yeah," I smile. "Sure. Unless you don't want to?"

"No I do!" He responds quickly, making me jump back a little at his enthusiasm. Tanner clears his threat. "I mean, yeah. That sounds cool."

I chuckle and shake my head. "Call me," I tell him, throwing him a look that I hope is sexy over my shoulder as I flip my hear and get into my car.

Tanner takes a step back, and I can still see the look of pure shock on his face as I pull away and watch him in my rearview.

It took Tanner until later that night to call me, and in some ways I admire his ability to try to at least attempt to act cool. We set plans for Thursday night after dance, because we have off Friday for a teacher-in-service, and then kind of avoided each other in school the two days before, though I am not sure why.

Word had spread about Tanner and I's date, and suddenly girls that had dismissed me were looking at me the same ways that my dance peers would; with narrowed, cat-like eyes as they held onto their boyfriends tighter as I walked. My upcoming date with Tanner also had some positives, though; the select group of popular girls that I was always cordial with, but never really had in interest in me because I never really had an interested in them, suddenly seemed to be extremely into the girl who was going out with the most popular guy in Forks High. And suddenly, because of that, it didn't matter that I wasn't interested in them… because they were interested in me.

I must admit, by the time Thursday rolls around, I am quite shocked at how easy it has been to make a life for myself in school without Embry around. It propels my anger towards him even further, pushing me closer to them and away from him. It almost feels kind of… good.

"Hey," I say, dropping my dance bag on the hallway floor and calling to my parents in the kitchen.

"Hey Lennie!" Dad waves his spatula at me as mom tries to pretend like they weren't just making out. "Want dinner?"

"Nope that's okay. I'm going to dinner."

"You are?" Dad asks, and I notice mom perk up. "With who?"

I want to roll my eyes and stomp out of the room at them both assuming that it's with Embry. "Actually, I have a date tonight," I tell them all too smugly, and watch in amusement as their expression turn from hopeful to interested in my mom's case and totally terrified in my dad's.

"A d-date?" He stutters, looking at my mom for help. "W-With who?" He clears his throat and looks back at me.

"Some guy from school. His name's Tanner. He'll come in so you guys can meet him if you want."

Mom raises her eyebrows, and her and dad give each other the same shocked expression.

"Ugh, yeah," Mom replies after a moment. "Yeah, that's fine. Go, ugh, go get ready. Need help picking out an outfit?"

"No thanks!" I call back to her as I run up the stairs towards my room.

I only have a half-hour to get ready, so I jump in the shower quickly and then dry my hair first and then straighten it. I add some blush and heavy eyeliner, mimicking to smoldering look that I read about being sexy in vogue, and then a little bit of lip gloss. I really try to care about what outfit I wear, but I don't, so I decide on the first thing I try on, with consists of a tight block shirt with a form-fitted navy blue, fabric dress overtop of it. I'll wear my favorite short, black heeled boots with it to finish it off. I am just finishing slipping in my all the earrings into their holes when I hear a knock at the door. To my despair, I hear it open a second later, almost like my dad was waiting for it.

I grab my clutch and rush downstairs.

"Hey Tanner!" I call out as I jump down the stairs.

"Hey," His eyes widen when he sees me. He gulps and then looks back at my dad, his eyes growing even bigger. I don't think Tanner has ever seen me in a dress before, likewise, I don't think my dad has ever seen a boy see me in a dress for the first time before.

"Hey, dad, you know Tanner, right?"

He has a death glare set straight on his face, unwavering. "I know him as the starting quarterback for Forks High. That's how I know him." He speaks that with gritted teeth, as though the words alone bother him.

"Oh, yeah!" I perk up, playing dumb. "Duh! I didn't even think about it." I lean down to zip on my shoes and then stand back up straight, smoothing my dress down. "Ready?"

"Yes," Tanner practically breathes, obvious relief covering every inch of his face and tone.

"One second," Dad begins.

"Dad come on," I moan and reach for Tanner's hand, pulling him out the door. It's smaller than I'm used to, not as warm, either. "It's just dinner!"

Dad narrows his eyes at him. "I know where you live," He speaks suddenly.

"Dad!" I gasp.

He holds his gaze on Tanner for a moment, before finally shaking his head. I notice my mom for the first time, standing in the corner of the room, silently laughing so hard that she has her face buried in her hands. I can't help but let a giggle slip. This is kind of fun, this dating thing.

Dad narrows his eyes at me. "Back by 11."

I raise my eyebrows. "Dad. It's 10."

"11:30 at the latest!" A vein in his neck pops.

"12 is fine," Mom chuckles, coming up to stand beside him and wrap her arm around his own. "Have fun!" She smiles at me.

"Bye!" I laugh, turning and heading towards Tanner's car.

"Super sorry about that," I laugh once we are safely inside of his Nissan.

"Not a problem," Tanner sighs, turning on the car and then cracking his neck. "If my daughter looked like you I'd probably have committed a murder tonight."

I laugh. I can't help it.

Tanner looks over at me and grins. Actually, his teeth aren't _that_ white…

"So, how mad would your parents be if we were a little late?"

I bite the corner of my lip, pondering this. "Well, how late is a little late?"

"About two hours late?" He suggests.

My eyes widen. "Where are you planning on taking me tonight, Tanner?"

He chuckles. "A restaurant in Seattle! You look so nice. I thought we'd go somewhere nice."

"Oh," I let his complement sink in a little, warming me just a teensy bit. "That's nice of you."

He nods. "Well, I'm actually a nice guy, not that you've ever given me the time of day since second grade."

"Tanner!" I exclaim, covering my face with my hand to conceal my laughter.

"What?" He argues. "It's true! I'm pretty sure we were recess patrol buddies together in the third grade! It hurt when you wouldn't talk to me after that!"

"I have always talked to you," I roll my eyes. "I sit with you at lunch."

"You sit at the same table as me," He corrects me. "But for the last year you've sat at the end and either listened to music or read a book while everyone else talked."

"Is there a problem with enjoying music?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"No," He laughs. "But there's not a problem with enjoying conversation, too."

I roll my eyes again. "Well, I just don't have a lot in common as all of you."

Tanner looks a little confused. "Come again?"

I sigh. "I just- I'm a dancer. I dance. I'm trying to have a professional career and there just isn't a lot of time for any of that."

"Any of what?" Tanner asks me. "Friends?"

I actually blush. "I _do_ have friends!"

"Eh, you have acquaintances."

"Okay, great. You're right. I'm a total loner loser. Thanks so much." I cross my arms and look out the passenger side window. Why did I ever think this was a good idea?"

"Hey," Tanner reaches his hand out and forces his fingers to entwine with mine. I am so shocked that I let it happen. "I wasn't saying it as a bad thing. I mean seriously Lena, it's not like you couldn't be the most popular girl in school if you tried. You're a loner by choice. That's pretty cool. Actually, it's really cool. Intriguing. All the guys want you."

I fight a smile, but then give up when I can't hold it in anymore. "Is that so?" I let my head rest against the seat. "You one of those guys?"

"Depends on whether it will freak you out or not if I say I am."

I laugh openly. "I'm not freaked out easily."

"Than count me in."

Tanner winds up taking me to a steakhouse a town over from Forks, which is basically the only nice place that doesn't cater to all of our parents, so there are three couples that we know from school in there too. Though the word had spread that Tanner and I were going out, I can tell that they are seriously shocked that it actually happened; I honestly believe that half the school was convinced it was some sort of prank.

Tanner orders a steak and I get a salad with a side of fries, which he thinks is funny because the fries completely take all the health benefits out of the meal, even though I tell him it's what I've always done. Tanner is actually… funny. I have never so much as had a conversation longer than three sentences with him before, but it turns out we have a lot more in common than I thought. His parents met in high school, married shortly after, and his father was the football coach of Forks high. He has gone to Forks ever since he could walk, and hasn't ever really been anywhere else, either. I am finding that I am actually enjoying myself, which is something I hadn't expected at all.

"So," Tanner says with a sigh after he has finished eating, sitting back in his chair. "College?"

"Depends," I respond. "If I got a scholarship to the New York School of Ballet or Julliard or something like that I'd consider. But if I get accepted into a professional company I'd have to take it. The goal is to work professionally, school after if it doesn't last me long."

Tanner smiles. "I think I need to see you dance; see if you're really that good."

I laugh and shake my head. "Go for it."

A moment of silence passes. "Oh, what are my plans? Thanks for asking, Lena," Tanner begins; I roll my eyes. "Hopefully a football scholarship. Actually, it has to be a football scholarship, or I'm totally screwed."

"Wow," I heave a heavy sigh. "Because actually working for a degree would be below your pay-grade?"

Tanner raises an eyebrow at me. "No, actually. I don't think anything's below me, I just can't afford it."

"Like, college?" I ask, my voice getting quieter and challenging expression fading from my face.

"Yeah. If I don't get a scholarship I'll have to go to community and live at home. But that's not what I want. I'd like to get out of here, you know? Go somewhere different. A city or something."

"Do you- I mean, are schools interested in you?"

Tanner grins. "Well if you had an ounce of school spirit Lena Lahote, you'd know that ever since your dad took over the program for five years before getting offered a college coaching job, we're going on our tenth state title."

"Oh," I giggle uncomfortably.

Tanner laughs. "Wow."

"Wow," I repeat what he just said, but for an entirely different reason. "That's awesome, Tanner. I had no idea."

"What?" He is smirking at me. "That other people could work as hard as you?"

I open my mouth to argue, but then I shut it again. I shrug. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I still believe that I work twice as hard as you, but it's still impressive."

We both laugh, and then I shake my head, slightly embarrassed.

"So what made you shed that coat of steel?" Tanner asks, reaching for his Coke and taking a sip.

"What the heck?" I laugh and shake my head at him.

"I'm just wondering!" Tanner chuckles. "Seriously, who knew? Lena Lahote is actually nice. I think Freshman girls part like the sea when you walk around, and you _are_ a freshman; that's not usually how that works."

I roll my eyes. "I was not _that_ unfriendly."

"Ehh," Tanner looks uncertain.

I blink at him. "Was I that unfriendly?"

"Definitely," Tanner laughs. "But don't' worry, it's still Freshman year. You've got time to make up for it."

I smile. "I don't know," I suddenly remember that he had asked a question. "I guess I just always knew that girls didn't like me all that much so I kind of kept to myself." I shrug. "I had dance and I had E-," I stop talking mid-sentence and look towards my lap. And there it is, the pain that Tanner made me forget is back. It's back and it fucking _hurts_."

"Hey," Tanner's voice is soft enough to surprise me and make me lift my head. His eyes are bluer than I remember, more understanding too, glassier than I thought they were since I've known him. "I was just kidding. I think people didn't like you because they didn't _know_ you. I know you, and I like you."

My lips pull up at the corners. Though he was wrong in thinking that I had gotten upset about not having any friends, it still makes me feel a little warmer inside that he thinks that.

"I like you too," I tell him simply. "Who knew you weren't just a dumb jock."

He rolls his eyes and pulls out his card to pay for the check. "Ha. Ha, Lena Lahote."

After dinner, we stay there talking for a while. Actually, we stay there talking for so long that they actually begin closing down the restaurant. I check my phone, and we've only got five minutes to get home, so we conclude that we should probably get out of here before my dad comes hunting for us- correction, hunting for him.

Tanner takes my hand as I walk through the door that he holds open for me, and I don't pull away. It feels… nice. Tanner feels nice.

"We should probably get you home," Tanner sighs, slipping his hands into his pockets and rocking back and forth. The action makes me smile, for it is exactly what he did when he asked me out.

"I like that," I whisper, letting my back hit against the car.

"Hm?"

"You do that when you're nervous," I nod towards him.

Tanner raises an eyebrow at me. "And you cross your arms when you're trying to seem confident."

I giggle. "I _am_ confident."

"Yeah, but you're also completely closed off. I feel like I spent all night talking to you and still don't know you."

I frown. "What does that mean?"

Tanner watches me for a moment and then reaches out towards me. He gently pulls my arms apart, and then takes a step forward. I stiffen on instinct. Tanner idles.

"Are you… okay?"

It takes me a few seconds to respond. Tanner's hands slip from my arms down to my hands. "Yeah- I- I-," I go to lie, but then I find myself not wanting to. There's nothing that I have to hide from Tanner; no feelings that I can't say, nothing that is too wrong to feel. It's just him, and me. I can be completely transparent. "I'm just kind of scared," I whisper. "I really like you. But I know that if I don't like you in the way I think you want me to we probably won't be friends anymore, so."

Tanner's eyebrows scrunch in the center. "We can just be friends," He offers, though his face really isn't agreeing with his lips. And suddenly I am looking at his lips; why am I looking at his lips? "Lena?"

I look back up at him, my cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "I don't want anything from you. You know that, right?"

I think I appear as puzzled as I feel.

"I mean, I get it, you know? You're- you're- you're, like, the most beautiful human I think Forks has ever seen."

My mouth drops. "Tanner!" I gasp, heat rising to my cheeks even more intensely. Why the hell am I blushing?

"It's true!" He laughs, rubbing his thumbs against the back of my hands. "I just bet you're used to guys expecting things from you. And I'm really not. Honestly. I was surprised enough you asked me out. And after talking to you more than I have in the ten years of knowing you, I actually feel like I want you around for a while."

I smile. "Friends?" I ask.

He smiles. "Sure. I leave next year for school, anyways. It wouldn't be smart."

"And I'm hopefully going to New York," I sigh.

He nods. "But like I said; I really want you around for a while, if you're okay with that."

I bite the corner of my lip and nod my head. "I'm a shitty friend, just so you know."

He shakes his head slowly at me. "Impossible." He leans towards me.

"We probably shouldn't kiss then, right?" I ask, though my eyes are trained on his lips.

"Probably not," He agrees, leaning in closer.

"Terrible idea," I agree.

"A horrible way to start a friendship," I feel his breath on my lips.

I close my eyes and close the short amount of distance between us. Tanner's lips are soft and his mouth is gentle. He kisses me sweetly at first, and then he glides his tongue against mine, and I like it enough to glide mine against his. It's different than when I kissed Matt. Tanner seems to… care. It's weird how I can tell, because it's just a kiss, but it isn't just a kiss. It's not even that it's that great of a kiss; actually, it's not, really, but it's that is feels _right_. Nothing about it is wrong.

I pull away and bite my lip, looking up at him with a small smile.

"Ugh, so," Tanner leans back towards me. "Are we still sure about the friend thing?"

I laugh. "Yeah, T. We're buds."

"Buds," He frowns. "Kinda like it. Kinda hate it. I feel like a guy from a movie that just got friend-zoned by the hot sorority chick."

I shove him. "You are so annoying."

"Oh I'm annoying, am I?" He nods his head and places his arms around the sides of me, resting them on the car, boxing me in. "I'm sorry," He speaks between laughs. "But weren't you the one who insinuated that I only wanted to go to school for Football because I couldn't work hard."

"Me?" I feign innocence. "I would never say that!"

"Ha, ha, ha," Tanner tickles my sides.

"Stop it!" I reach for his hands and hold on tightly though he suddenly pulls me to him by my waist. He smiles down at me and kisses me softly.

"I take it back. Please don't be my friend."

I can't help but laugh. "That sounds kinda weird."

"Choose. Now."

I roll my eyes. "You're not that good of a kisser," I lie.

Tanner shoves me back playfully. "Fine. Neither are you. This is great. Now I have a side-kick in girl form to do my bidding for me."

"I don't know what that means, but I really beg to differ about the whole kissing thing."

"How do you know? Hm? Have you ever kissed yourself?"

"Nope. But I'm sure you'd like to see that."

Tanner bursts out laughing. "Get in the car. God, your dad's about to kill me and I'm not even taking you on a second date. You're paying next time."

"You are the absolute worst," I tell him.

"The best?" He grins and walks over to his side of the car.

I roll my eyes and reach for the door handle, but something in the distance catches my attention. It is the sound of something coming from the forest a few feet away from the car; the leaves crackling and twigs snapping. And there, in the faint distance, I see a familiar shade of gold running in the opposite direction.

* * *

Thoughts!? Does anyone like Tanner? Review below for an update!


	16. Maturity 101

Hi people! May do terrible on my upcoming test but hey, a new chapter! Enjoy!

PS: next chapter will be Embry's POV

** **please leave a comment if you did not receive a notification for this chapter. I'm not sure why but it seems to be the case for some people!**

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

"Tanner, ask me one more question about Serena Michaelson and I swear to God I'm going to dump this water on your head."

"I'm just curious! Jeesh! Sorry I'm not celibate like someone I know."

I roll my eyes.

Tanner and I are currently at Howey's, the only all-night diner in Forks, Washington, helping ourselves to soda's and a shared platter of fries, which has kind of become our Friday night ritual.

In the weeks following Tanner and I's date, a lot has changed. For one thing, Tanner and I continued to hangout, but solely as friends. Actually, it is quite odd how quickly Tanner and I clicked. I'm not used to having any friends other than Embry, and this happened so easily that it kind of made my head spin. Only, the one aspect of my life that has completely stayed the same, is my relationship, or lack-there-of, with Embry.

It's terrible, because I don't ever want to use Tanner in place of Embry, but it's almost like he's filled half of the very large, Embry-shaped hole inside of me. Tanner and I have the relationship that Embry and I used to have, only we're able to talk about things that Embry and I never were able to talk about. Tanner and I talk about sex. Actually, Tanner and I talk about sex quite often. It just always seems to come up, especially how active Tanner is in the bedroom- not that I have any desire to know his past sexual history, though he has certainly told me all about it.

"But like seriously. Those can't be real."

I chuck a fry at his head and it hits him square on the nose.

"Hey!" He picks up a handful and throws them at me. I just barely manage to duck out of the way.

"You're such a child," I moan and sit up, swiping the fries that are now covering my lap onto the floor. Tanner stands up and comes to sit next to me in the booth, rather than across from me. He drapes his arm around my shoulders and offers me a fry.

I raise my eyebrows at him. "You are not feeding me."

He shoves it into my mouth. I narrow my eyes at him as I chew and swallow it. Tanner just grins.

"What's with the mood today, Lahote?"

"Nothing," I sigh.

"Liar!" He screams.

"Tanner!" I laugh and cover his mouth with my hands.

"I knew you were cheating on me!" He bellows through the entire diner. People turn to stare at us.

"Tanner!" I demand, unable to hide the laugh in my voice. " _Shut up_!"

He laughs as he pulls my hands off of his mouth. "Okay, well," He begins, just as loudly as before. "If it was with my brother that's fine, then. Keeping it in the family at least."

"You need to be sedated," I roll my eyes and take another sip of my Coke.

"And you need your nice pills."

"What are you talking about? I'm not nice! You already knew this!"

"Well you're extra mean today then!" Tanner argues. "You wouldn't even entertain the idea that her boobs are-,"

" _Yes they're probably fake, Tanner! Okay! Jesus Christ! Would you chill about her boobs already!_ "

Tanner gasps and clutches at his chest. "And now you're _yelling_ at me! What did little old me ever do to deserve such treatment.

I roll my eyes and finally give in, sighing and leaning into his side. "I'm pissed," I tell him.

"No way!"

I shove his chest.

"I'll kill him, alright. Just let me at him."

"Huh?" I laugh. "Tanner-,"

"The guy that's you're obviously hung up over. I'm over it. He seems like a prick."

I giggle. "He's not a prick Tan- Hey! How did you know about him, anyways?"

Tanner laughs. "Come on. You've had no interest in any of the 800 male alum that would cut off their right arm to date you since the eighth grade. There's got to be a guy."

I bite my lip. "Or I'm just really unfriendly?"

"Well you're that, too."

"It's not even a big deal," I roll my eyes and pull my coke into my lap, messing with the straw by stirring it around and around in my drink.

"I don't believe it. Let me at 'em! Come on!"

I roll my eyes. "He didn't even do anything wrong. It's me, really. We've been friends since I was born. He just doesn't… view me like that I guess. I don't know," I sigh. "It's stupid. I'm just being stupid. I don't care."

"Oh," Tanner suddenly laughs. "He's gay."

I gasp. "What? No- Tanner! Embry is not gay!"

"Embry! Aha! I knew I could get it out of you. Embry, is totally gay."

"Tanner!" I am suddenly laughing hysterically. "I swear to God Embry is not gay."

"How sure are you?" He laughs.

"100% sure!" I manage to gasp out.

"Don't believe it."

"I don't care," I chuckle, leaning down to take a sip of my drink.

"Alright, Lena. Are you _sure_ he's not gay? Last time I'll ask. Sure you've never seen him check out a guy while you're with him before?"

I spit the Coke that is in my mouth out as I can't control a laugh from erupting from my lips.

Tanner jumps back, but then in an instant he is laughing as well, and suddenly we are both hysterically laughing to the point of not being able to speak. I am clutching my stomach as I fall into his lap, not able to help myself. Just the thought of Tanner insinuating that Embry is gay is enough to send me over the edge. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard before.

"Ugh, Lena?"

I jump up. "Embry!"

"Embry?" Tanner blurts, and we both burst out laughing, laughing so loudly no sound is even coming out of our mouths. I reach for his wrist, shaking my head as I practically suffocate myself with laughter, trying to alert him not to say anything, but too far gone to be able to.

When I am able to peer up at him, Embry is staring at us, looking half confused and half that controlled expression that is so un-Embry like I have grown to hate it. Terrible as it is, that is the face that I have been privileged to see on the few instances that I have seen him in the last month.

While the first half of the month without Tanner Embry and I didn't talk _at all_. Since I met Tanner I haven't been so terribly sad, so it's been a little easier to converse with him, not that we've done much of it. I've texted him twice. Seen him once. It's harder than I care to admit.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I ask once I finally gain a teensy bit of control over myself, wiping the tears from my eyes as I do so.

"Just picking up a late dinner. Quil and I are, ugh, working together tonight so we thought we'd eat before," He answers, seeming a little uncomfortable. While I know that he means that he is running Patrol with Quil tonight, Tanner is not privilege to that information.

"Quil?" Tanner asks, his voice merely a squeak.

We are unable to control ourselves once more.

"Well, I'll see you around," Embry clears his throat, turning to leave.

"Embry!" I call after him, though my voice is barely comprehensible with how hard I am laughing. The bell rings and he leaves the diner. I shove at Tanner, still laughing as I climb overtop of his lap and rush after him.

"Embry!" I call once I am outside and see him almost at his car. "Wait!"

Embry freezes, and then turns to me, his expression surprised.

"I'm sorry," I laugh when I finally reach him. "Really. You just caught me right after- yeah." I laugh to myself and then shake my head. "I'm sorry," I repeat, not knowing what to say.

"You don't need to apologize," He says, clearing his throat. "Something must have been I really funny."

I giggle. "Really funny. Want to know what?"

Embry's lips pull up at the corner. "Sure."

"Tanner asked if you were gay."

Embry's face drops. "He what?" He yells.

"Embry!" I laugh and hold out my hands to keep him from running inside. "He's never even met you! He just asked and I thought it was so funny because you're obviously _not_." I giggle. "It was just really funny, because then you showed up and made that comment about Quil and," I sigh and let my voice trail off.

Embry sighs and crosses his arms. "Why did he ask you that?"

"Well, I was telling him how we were friends and he just assumed." My eyes widen, suddenly realizing what I just insinuated. "Not meaning that we couldn't just be friends! Like- I don't mean to say that I'm like the kind of girl that guys can't be friends with! I mean, of course not; I'm just friends with Tanner. But he just meant that since we were just friends-,"

"Lena," Embry laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners like they always have when he finds something really funny. "I know what you meant. You're fine."

"Thank God," I breathe, and then suddenly I am laughing with him. It feels good, to be laughing together for the first time in forever.

"Sorry," I say again, letting a final laugh slip between my lips and then standing up straight.

"You're okay," Embry smiles at me. "So that's Tanner."

I cock my head at him. "How'd you know about Tanner?"

"Your mom. And Nessie's kid, too. Said the entire school was in shock."

I roll my eyes. "She's an extremely dramatic person."

"I know," He smiles. "But your mom's not."

I shrug. "We're just friends," I feel like making sure that he knows that for some reason.

"That's good," He tells me, his smile a little less bright now. I pretend not to notice.

"How's work?"

"Work's work," He shrugs. "How's school?"

"School's school," I copy him.

Embry laughs. "Dance?"

"Slightly suicidal. Fun though."

"Makes sense."

"That's me! Sensible!"

"I don't think I would ever use that adjective to describe you," Embry mocks.

I roll my eyes. "Want to come sit with us for a while?" I ask without thinking, my heart jumping to my throat.

Embry's eyes soften. It takes him quite a while to respond. In fact, immediately after I ask he opens his mouth to respond, but then shuts it again. A few seconds later he actually does respond. "No, that's okay. Have fun with your friend," He says, his face neutral again.

I gulp as my heart drops into my stomach. "Okay," I whisper.

Embry smiles at me.

I blink. "Well, bye," I say, turning around, hating myself for even offering it.

"Wait, Lena," Embry calls after me, but I am already inside of the diner by the time he is saying something else.

I take a deep breath and walk back to the table with Tanner.

Tanner's busy talking to none other than Serena who has suddenly appeared in the booth across from him when I approach. I don't say anything as I push him over and scoot in beside him. Tanner looks at me, does a double take, and then tells Serena that he needs to talk with me privately.

I see her mouth drop a little bit, and then her eyes turn into slits as she exits the booth, flipping her hair in the process.

"You okay?" Tanner asks after she leaves, his voice soft.

I bite the inside of my cheek and stare into my lap. "I hate him."

Tanner rubs my shoulder. "Did he say something?"

"No," I let out an incredulous laugh. "He never says _anything_ that's the thing. And then if I say something I'm crazy and we start screaming at each other."

"Sounds healthy."

I giggle.

"Question. How old is that guy?"

My eyes widen. "Not sure I understand the question?" I squeak.

Tanner laughs and slides down in the booth with me, taking me with him. "That guy's gotta be about 25."

I cringe. "26?"

" _26_?" Tanner blurts. "Lahote!"

I bite my lip. "It's not that bad!"

Tanner bursts out laughing again, unable to help himself. I shove him to get him to stop, though her merely rubs his jaw with his hand and shakes his head as he continues laughing.

"Would you stop laughing?" I pout.

Tanner throws his head back. "So, he's definitely not gay," Tanner laughs again. "But I'm thinking age is the defining factor here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lena," Tanner's eyes widen. "The guy is 26! You're 15. Shall I repeat: _15 years old_. He could go to _jail._ No way he's into you. You're like a baby to him."

I cringe. "But it's not like that with us! We've been best friends since I was born!"

Tanner appears confused. "How was an 11-year-old best friends with a baby?"

I divert my eyes. "It's hard to explain."

Tanner leans towards me. "Lena, come on. You had to at least have an understanding that this that was the reason why he wasn't into you. The only thing I could think of was that he was gay but this makes so much more sense."

I chuckle. "Well, I mean, he did mention something about my age on a few occasions…"

"You're kind of stupid. Like mentally not all there."

"Shut up!" I shove him so hard he falls out of the booth.

"Jeesh!" He says as he sits back down. "Testy for a crazy woman. L, I love you, I really do, but I completely see where he's coming from."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"I do!" He defends. "No girl would be worth being labeled a sex-offender! Not even you! And you're the hottest girl I've ever seen!"

I roll my eyes. "No one would label him a sex offender. You don't understand. He's known my family for a long time."

"Ugh, you honestly think Paul Lahote- _the_ Paul Lahote, football coach and overprotective father, would be cool with a 26-year-old deflowering his 15-year-old daughter?"

"Deflowering?" I blurt. "Who said anything about sex?"

"Oh come on," Tanner rolls his eyes, "I was watching you through the window. I don't think I've ever seen so much sexual tension."

"I'm surprised you saw anything besides Serena's boobs," I fight back.

"Oh I saw those too, don't worry," Tanner sighs. "Definitely fake by the way."

"Told you."

"I wouldn't mind."

"No one cares, Tanner."

"Hey Lena, how big are _your_ boobs?"

I kick him so hard in the shin he actually shouts. "Jesus! I was kidding! Holy shit, dude! Thank God I'm not a punter; though you should try out after that."

I roll my eyes. "Does something flash in your brain every five minutes alerting you it's time to be a child? Seriously! You're like a pre-teen boy in a porn store!"

"That's a weird correlation."

"And you give shitty advice."

"Ugh, come again?"

"About Embry! Terrible."

"Remind me again about any advice I gave? Because all I remember is telling you not to blame a man for not wanting to be thrown into federal prison."

"So what should I do then?" I moan and throw my hands up in the air. "I'm 15, it's not like I can help my age! But he won't talk to me! Ever since that stupid fight it's like he doesn't even want to be within five miles of me."

"What fight?" Tanner asks.

"Nothing," I grumble.

"Hey, annoying blonde chick, I am going to need some details here before I start dishing out any advice on the matter."

"Yeah well, no thank you," My eyes widen. "I don't think I need advice from a guy who was just giving himself an aneurysm over whether some girl's boobs were fake or not."

"Oh, come on. You need help. I'm a guy. I give great advice about my species, trust me."

I roll my eyes. "Fine," I huff, though I am really interested in what Tanner would suggest; I've never had another guy to get advice from before. "The last time we fought he told me that he wanted me to make friends, date and be normal," I wince. "Those were his words."

Tanner raises his eyebrows. "What a dick."

I sigh. "He didn't mean it like that, at least, I don't think he did. The normal part he could have left out, though," I add quietly, not sure why I am defending him.

Tanner ponders this for a moment. "I've got an idea, but I need you to promise that you won't punch me or physically harm me in any way if you don't like it."

"Tanner," I moan.

"Pinki-swear or no deal."

I begrudgingly offer him my pinkie.

"So the guy thinks you're too young. I totally agree, by the way, but who am I to care about whether some guy I barely know goes to prison and ruins his entire life over one girl." I narrow my eyes at him, which effectively pulls him back on track. "I think the thing you're missing here is what he's not really saying."

"Huh? Tanner, what the fuck?"

"Would you shut up and listen to me?"

I sigh.

"Oh, I can speak now?"

"Would you hurry up?" I bark at him.

He clears his throat. "Thank you!" I roll my eyes. "He's telling you you're too young, but he's also saying that you're too immature."

Heat boils in my veins. "I am _not_ immature!"

Tanner laughs. "If every time you guys get into an argument you scream at him, than yeah, I'd say you're pretty immature. Actually, I'd really like to see that some time. I don't think I would be able to believe my eyes- you caring so much about something."

I ignore that particular comment. "But he starts it!" I argue.

"So mature," Tanner laughs.

I moan and cross my arms. "I'm more mature than 95% of our high school!"

"Well, true, but are you as mature as a 26-year-old?"

I bite the inside of my cheek.

"See, I'm right. That'll be $20."

"You're so annoying," I moan. "Fine. Maybe that's part of it. What should I do then? How do I prove to someone I'm mature? How is that even possible?"

"Well, for one, how about a little self-control, you animal."

"I am so close to punching you in the face."

"See! It's that temper!"

"I don't have a temper!" I yell.

Tanner laughs easily. "That's a good one."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, maybe I have a teensy bit of a temper."

"Just a little bit? Just out of honest curiosity, what were these fights _like_?"

" _I screamed at him and then threw a plate at his head, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?_ " I seethe, exploding and finally coming clean.

Tanner's mouth drops as he stares at me. I can tell he is trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"It. Is. Not. Funny," I narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry," Tanner clears his throat and presses his fingers to his lips. "Let's get back to maturity, or rather, lack-there-of."

I moan and tilt my face to the ceiling. "He just makes me so frustrated! He _tells_ me what I think instead of actually letting me have an opinion. It drives me insane! It's like he thinks that he knows exactly what I need and want without ever asking!"

"How about you be the bigger person? Text him. Apologize for tonight. It seemed like you two didn't end on the best note."

"How the hell would you even know, Tanner. Was our fight playing between Serena's D-cup?"

"You've got to have double-D's. I mean, yours are bigger than hers."

" _Tanner!_ "

"Sorry, got distracted. I think you should text him."

"Why should I? I invited him to sit with us and then he rejected my offer. I was trying to be nice."

"No," He sighs. "You're doing exactly what you shouldn't do. "If the guy said he wants you to get a life, which is basically what he said, then you should almost be _trying_ to ignore him."

"Really not following that, T."

"So he wants you to make friends. Make some friends. He wants you to date. Date. Date all over the place until you seem like you don't need him or care to need him and it pisses him off so much that he comes running back to you apologizing."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Is that seriously how messed up male brains work?"

"As soon as you stop caring, I bet you he'll want you 100 times more."

"That's fucked up."

"Coming from the girl who threw a plate at the man's head."

I roll my eyes. "So what should I text him?" I pull out my phone.

There is a laugh in Tanner's tone. "Taking my advice, are yah?"

"Shut up Tanner."

"Tell him you're sorry about tonight. Keep it simple. Show him that you actually can be mature about something."

"You act like I've never been mature in my entire life."

"I'm sorry, I'm still just trying to imagine you screaming as you chuck a plate across the room."

I sigh as I type out a text. I try to ignore the fact that my last one to him was two weeks ago.

 _Hey, sorry about tonight. I wasn't trying to start a fight. Shouldn't have left like that. Miss you._

I hold it up to Tanner. He scrunches his forehead and takes it away from me.

"Don't send it until I approve!" I tell him in a panic.

"I won't, I won't," He reassures me as he types, and then finally holds the phone out for me to read.

 _Hey, sorry about tonight. I shouldn't have left like that._

I frown. "That's it?"

"Trust me," He says.

I sigh and press send.

About thirty seconds later he responds.

 _:) Thanks_

"Thanks," I repeat, staring at the phone with annoyance. "Tanner, your plan sucks."

"No this is perfect!" He defends. "You'll see!"

"Thanks? Thanks! That's all he had to say to that! I'm so annoyed I'm going to-," I go to frantically type out an angry message, just as Tanner pulls the phone from my hands and slips it into his back pocket.

"Oh, no you don't," He tells me.

"Tanner!" I gasp. "Give me back my phone!"

"No! I'm helping you, you crazed woman!"

"Tanner!"

"Shut up and eat some more fries!" He shoves a handful into my mouth. "You're looking a little too skinny lately."

I stare daggers into him as I painfully manage to swallow them all.

"Hey guys!" Dereck Fin, who is honest to God the most self-obsessed human being I have ever met, who also happens to be Tanner's best friend, slips into the bench opposite of us.

I moan and move to get up.

"Hey, come on!" Tanner laughs and pulls me back. "Dereck, you're scaring Lahote away!"

"Oh come on, Lena! I didn't even say anything!"

"It's just your overall presence. I can't handle the overwhelming scent of macho-male narcissism. Must be allergic."

Tanner bursts out laughing. Dereck grins. "You should know how much I love the amount of hate I am able to muster up from that tight, little body."

"That's enough," Tanner intervenes before I am really able to tell him off.

"A bunch of us are going to Tristan's for a party tonight. You guys in? Girl's get in for free. Tanner, you could bring Serena. Lena, you could be my plus one."

"I'd rather throw myself off of a balcony." I smile a large, fake smile. "Thanks though!"

"We're in."

"Tanner!" I gasp and turn on him. "Traitor!"

"Come on! I'm bored!"

"Perfect, can't wait!" Dereck winks at me.

"You're definitely not going with Dereck though. We'll go together."

I smile smugly at him from across the table. He rolls his eyes.

"What about Serena?" I bat my eyelashes at him.

"Serena'll show if I do."

"My man," Dereck laughs.

I roll my eyes. "Can I have my phone back now?"

"You gunna text him?"

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"You guys want me to pick you up a bottle? Bobbie and I are making a stop before we go."

"Sure, what you drinking Lahote?" Tanner asks me.

"Whatever you're having is fine with me." I sigh and hug him tightly. "I enjoy you."

"Ha. Ha. See that, Dereck!" Tanner hugs me back.

I laugh and then pull away. "Let's get wasted tonight."

"Love the way you think, L."

"You've got to make sure I don't get raped though."

"Never."

"Thanks," I grin and hug him again.

A few hours later, around one-o'clock, Tanner and I arrive to the party. We're already pretty wasted when we show up due to some serious pre-gaming in the parking lot, though that mostly had to do with Tanner and I being the best team of beer-pong you've ever seen. We are indestructible, though the way we play, every time we win we take a celebratory shot, which kind of defeats the purpose of winning, though we don't mind.

"Wanna dance?" Tanner asks me, pointing towards the dance floor.

"You really must be drunk!" I laugh.

"Not really, look!" He spins me and then points at Serena who is practically gyrating on the floor.

I roll my eyes. "Go."

"No! You come with!"

"To watch you and Serena have sex on the dance floor? No thank you!"

"What are you going to do?" He yells over the music.

"Go get another drink."

"Okay. Don't accept a drink from anyone. Unopened bottles only."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks, T."

"Don't get lost on me!"

"Yeah, yeah." I turn around before he attempts to tell me that he has his phone on vibrate in his back pocket in case I need him. I swear, Tanner has a bigger fear than I do about me getting sexually assaulted.

I walk into the kitchen where thankfully the music is much duller, and see every square inch of countertop filled with bottles. I wonder who the hell's house this is and if they know their son is throwing a rager here, and then push some bottles aside to hop up on the counter.

I find an unopened bottle of Jack and take a few swigs. I'm tipsy enough to not taste it as it goes down.

"Hey, hottie," Dereck says as he enters the kitchen, two drinks in his hands. "Drink?" He motions towards the drink in his hand.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "No thanks. Would rather not accept a that date-rape drink. Maybe next time."

He actually laughs. "You sure do hate me."

"You're arrogant and an ass."

"You don't even know me."

"I know enough."

"Than you should also know that I'm Tanner's best friend. You seem to like him fine enough. And hey, it's not like he's Mr. Innocent. I basically just saw him fucking Serena Michaelson in the living room."

My lips pull up at the corners; I can't help it. "He's not a dick though," I tell him pointedly.

"Neither am I," Dereck explains, sighing and resting against the counter next to me. "That's a screwdriver. No drugs. Swear."

"I'm still going to go with a no." It takes me a minute, but finally I add, "Thanks though."

Dereck smiles. "Everyone's infatuated with you, you know that?"

"Impressive vocabulary skills."

"You came out of hiding and still refuse to talk to anyone but Tanner."

"I like Tanner," I shrug.

"But you're cool with him grinding with the class whore at a party you went to together?"

I laugh. "That's mean."

"But true," He chuckles.

I sigh. "We're just friends."

"I call bull-shit."

"I call I don't-give-a-shit," I shrug and take another swig.

Dereck smiles at me. "Impressive."

I roll my eyes. I feel something vibrate in my pocket and pull out my phone. There is a text from Embry.

 _What u doing tonight? I'm patrolling on Wheatly. I could stop over._

I smile to myself. Maybe Tanner was right. Though, that exact thought is what makes me stop right in the middle of writing out a response. Perhaps Tanner's idea isn't as dumb as I thought. Being the mature one had seemed to make Embry text to come over tonight, but there is another part of his advice that I can't forget.

I place my phone back in my back pocket and thank the dear Lord for being able to disable my read-receipts.

"You going anywhere? I've got to go ask Tanner something, but I'll be right back."

Dereck seems genuinely surprised that I care about his whereabouts. "No. I'll wait for ya."

"Great," I mumble to him as I head out towards the dance floor. It takes me a little while to find him, engaged in a serious game of tongue-tag with Serena in the corner of the room. I roll my eyes and go up to him.

"T," I pull on his arm. He pulls away and widens his eyes at me.

"Kinda busy here, Lena."

"It's important."

He gives me an expression that could only mean "What the fuck?" and then turns back to Serena. "It'll only take a minute," He promises her.

Her mouth drops. "Seriously?"

"Thirty seconds!" I pipe in and grab his arm. I point at Serena. "Wait here!" I pull Tanner a few feet away so that she doesn't here.

"What the fuck, Lahote! You're supposed to be my wing-woman, not an epic cock-block!"

"Oh please! You have all night to get it on with fake boobs. I have a question."

"Well by all means, now that I'm free," He narrows his eyes at me.

I respond by rolling mine. "Would Dereck be a bad guy to make out with to make Embry jealous?"

Tanner's mouth drops. "What?"

I sigh. "Embry's… around tonight. I'm wondering if Dereck would be an okay guy to use for about thirty seconds so he could see."

"Lena," Tanner's eyes widen. "That's a really… _really_ bad idea."

"That's what I thought," I sigh. "Who should I use then? I mean, I would use you but he's already seen me with you so it kind of defeats the purpose."

"What?" Tanner appears perplexed. "No- Lena. I don't mean Dereck. I've known him since childhood. He'd be fine. I mean your idea."

"What about it?"

"It's stupid! What about being mature?"

"I was mature!" I roll my eyes. "Now I'm being… mature, in a different way!"

"Lena," Tanner begins, apprehension in his tone.

"Oh come on!" I moan and pull on his arm. "He said he wanted me to have friends. Check. He said he wanted me to date, well I'm about to show him that I can. This is what you said to do!"

"Yeah, I meant like _realistically_! Date a guy you actually like, don't just make out with a random guy because you want to make him jealous!"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you!" I lie. "I'll see you later!"

"Lena!" Tanner continues. "Ugh, fuck. Fuck! Jesus. You really are going to make me do this, aren't you?"

"Do what?" I ask, but in an instant Tanner is sighing and walking past me towards the kitchen. I get stopped by a group of girls admiring my top, which is very annoying, and then enter the kitchen right as Tanner is leaving.

"Tanner," I begin.

"He's in. Now would you leave me alone? Serena's probably already left."

"Yeah, with another guy," I mumble under my breath.

"So, we doing this or what?" Dereck asks, a wide smile on his face.

My eyes widen. "Nevermind."

He rolls his eyes and reaches for my arm. "Tanner explained. Threatened me with bodily harm if I tried anything else, by the way. Come on. Let's do this."

"This was a terrible idea," I moan, as I reach for his hand and pull him towards the back door.

"Right… here," I tell him, poisoning us in a perfect position to the forest by the route that I know the pack takes through this area.

Dereck looks around, confused. "Are you okay?"

I roll my eyes. "Don't talk. I'll change my mind."

"You're kind of a bitch, you know that."

My mouth drops. "Fuck you!"

"Well you are!" Dereck argues. "I've never done anything to you! And you act like I'm the biggest douche bag that you've ever met! You don't even know me! And here I am about to make out with you just to make some guy jealous for _you_!"

"I don't have to know you to know that you are a douche! And seriously? You're expecting me to believe that there's not mutual benefits of this?"

"For your information, _Tanner_ is the one who sleeps around. I'm not that bad of a guy!"

"Forgive me, it must be all the sexual jokes that are messing with my head."

"I just use those on you because I know that they bother you!"

"Well why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I like you, you brat!"

My eyes widen. "What?"

Dereck rolls his eyes and steps away. "Yeah, okay? I've liked you since middle school, not that you've ever given me the time of day. I was pissed when Tanner asked you out because he knows I have. I was _also_ pissed when you decided to be his friend and not mine. And you know what, it's confusing, and idiotic, by the way." I widen my eyes. "He's a total jerk! Seriously, he treats girls like toys! I'm not like that, and yet you act like he's an angel and I'm a scum bag! It's annoying!"

My mouth drops. "Dereck," I begin after a moment.

"No! Just stop, okay! Stop with the sarcastic comments and the bitchty attitude. I get it, you don't like me! I get it loud and clear! What I don't understand is why you like _him_ so much! And then you ask me to make out with you to make some guy jealous? What the fuck is that about? You know, for years I was the one who defended you to everyone who called you a shallow bitch who thought she was better than everyone!"

My mouth drops.

"Every girl who called you a bitch and guys that made bets about who would sleep with you first- I was the one who told them to shut up! And now you hate me! Well screw you then, go ahead and hate me! I am so done with-,"

I press my mouth to his to just get him to shut up at first, but then I immediately realize that it was not just to shut him up. He seems shocked at first, but then I notice his body lose it's tension, as he slowly slides his hand from my side to my lower back, and then swipes his palm across my cheek. His hand is rough, but it doesn't necessarily feel as bad as I think it should. His lips are warm and his breath smells like alcohol, but it's inviting in a weird sense. Dereck grasps my neck and kisses me deeper, and I am suddenly shocked with how my body is reacting. It has only ever reacted this way once before, and that was when I kissed Matt. I'm attracted to Dereck. My body is attracted to Dereck. It is something that never happened when I kissed Tanner, and suddenly it is happening with his annoying best friend that makes sexual jokes and I swear I hated only two minutes ago.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me closer. Dereck slips his tongue into my mouth and I press mine into his. He moans against me and I chuckle and pull away.

"Dereck," I laugh.

"Please stop talking," He says with his eyes closed, leaning towards me again. I let his mouth touch my smile, and then it slowly fades as he kisses me softer this time.

When he pulls away now, I am spinning. I bite the middle of my lip and keep my eyes closed as he cups my face.

"You are infuriating," He tells me softly.

I open my eyes and look up at him. "How come you never told me that?" I ask him.

Dereck sighs. "You weren't exactly approachable."

I roll my eyes. "So I've been told.

Dereck smiles. "That's cute."

"Hm?"

"I like when you roll your eyes. It's sexy."

"I like when you're not in a group setting. Much less douche-baggy'ish."

Dereck grins, and I notice for the first time how he has only one dimple on the side of his face. Actually, in this lighting, I think it is the first time that I ever really noticed his appearance at all. Dereck has short, black hair cut close to his head. His eyes are a dark shade of green, and he has thick, neat eyebrows. His face is round but his nose is sharp and his lips are perfectly carved out.

"I asked Tanner out, by the way," I tell him. "So don't be mad at him."

Dereck sighs. "That's what he said."

I nod, not really knowing what else to say.

"So, was that still to make some guy jealous?"

My eyes widen. "Oh!" My face blushes as I suddenly remember why I had dragged him out here in the first place. "Ugh, n-no," I stamper, and then giggle and touch my finger to my lip when I realize what I just did.

Dereck moans. "And now you're blushing. What are you trying to do to me?"

My mouth drops. "What?"

"What?" He mocks me, pulling my face closer again. "You're so fucking perfect," He kisses me again. I can't help but fall into him. "I'm really happy you came out of hiding," He says against my lips.

I giggle and pull away.

And that's when I see him.

My eyes connect with Embry's in wolf form immediately, even though he is hiding in the bushes. It is like they are glowing under the moonlight, impossible to miss. I hold them, shocked, embarrassed, feeling like I did something wrong. It wasn't what I originally planned; I hadn't just kissed some dumb jock to make him jealous. I had actually kissed him because I wanted to. I had _liked_ it. I feel like throwing up.

"Hey, you okay?" Dereck asks.

I snap my eyes back to his, feeling like a jerk for what I almost did to Dereck this time. "Ugh, yeah," I let out a shaky breath. "Can we go back inside?"

"Want to stay out here and talk for a while?" Dereck offers. "It's not as loud as it is in there."

"Ugh, I would but… I'm not feeling too well."

Dereck frowns. "Can I drive you home?"

"Um, well, sure. If you want to. I'm sure you don't want to, though. You'll miss the party."

Dereck rolls his eyes. "Lena, I only came because you did."

My mouth parts. "Really?"

He looks at me like I have lost my mind. "Is that so hard to believe?"

I think about it for a moment. "Kinda."

He shakes his head and places his hand on the small of my back, the same place he had it when he was kissing me. "Come on," He leads me forward.

"Let me just go find Tanner!" I yell over the music once we get inside.

"He's probably upstairs with Serena!" Dereck tells me.

I bite the inside of my cheek. "I don't trust you to take me home," I tell him honestly.

Dereck's lips pull up at the corners. "If you knew what I was thinking about then you really wouldn't trust me."

My eyes widen. I open my mouth to say something but he cuts me off.

"It was a joke, Lena," Dereck laughs. "It's just a ride. Come on, it's the least you could do after being so awful to me."

I roll my eyes. "I was never awful to you."

"Just slightly vicious," He shrugs.

I can't help but laugh.

Dereck directs me to his car, which is a very disturbingly decked out black truck. I roll my eyes just at the sight.

"This is why I can't like you."

"Yeah I could tell when you were kissing me."

I shove his arm as I hop into the passenger side.

"Where do you live?"

"Just take me to Tanner's. I'm sleeping over there tonight."

Dereck doesn't respond.

I'm not sure what to say.

"So, do you like Tanner?"

I stare at him. "I already told you that I didn't."

"Yeah but it's not exactly like I trust you to tell me the truth."

I roll my eyes. "No, Dereck. For your information, which isn't any of your business, by the way, I do _not_ like Tanner."

"I like it when you're feisty."

"I'm not feisty! You're just an ass-hole!"

"It is insane how angry I can make you without even trying."

"I'm not angry!" I seethe.

Dereck pulls the car to the side of the road, and the next thing I know I am kissing him again. I have no idea how this happens, but my leg is over his lap and all of a sudden I am straddling him as we make out in his ridiculous truck on the side of the road.

I grasp his neck in my hands as I kiss him deeply, and for some reason the taste of him is making my head spin. Dereck's hands drop below my waist, and are suddenly resting on my butt. I reach behind me and pull them back up. I feel him smile against my mouth.

Dereck cups my cheek in his hand and then suddenly pulls his lips away to kiss my neck. I've never been kissed here before, so my mouth immediately opens as I let out a sound of surprise; I had no idea it felt this good!

Dereck's fingers find the collar of my shirt, and suddenly he is unbuttoning it.

"Dereck," I laugh, reaching for his hands.

He immediately pulls away and disconnects his lips from mine. "Sorry," He says, a vein pulsing in his neck. It's surprisingly hot. "You're irresistible."

I roll my eyes, but find myself leaning into him.

Dereck smiles happily and wraps one arm loosely around my back. "You're attracted to me, I can tell."

I roll my eyes again. "Maybe," I breathe, pressing my lips to his again.

How is it I never noticed him before?

My phone buzzes in my pocket, but I ignore it. It's probably Tanner calling to check up on me, ask me where I went.

Dereck's hands slide along my waist, stroking up and down. I shake in his lap. Dereck smiles. "Do you like that?" He asks, a sensual edge to his voice.

Holy shit.

I am _seriously_ attracted to Dereck. I am attracted to him in a way that I can't explain. It's like my body wants him and it is overpowering my brain and not even allowing it to work.

My phone buzzes a second time, a third time, a forth time, a who the hell cares how many time, and then suddenly, there is a banging on the window.

We both gasp and I immediately roll off of him, my eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Standing on the other side of the door, is none other than Embry Call. He has his arms crossed, and he is looking through the window like he wants to kill someone… but he isn't looking at me.

Dereck's eyes are wide. Now, Dereck is on the football team, so he is not a little guy, but he is no match for Embry's height and muscle mass.

"D-Do you know who that is?"

"Ugh," I clear my throat. "That's, that's a friend of my families," I say- it's not like it's a lie.

"Shit," Dereck says.

"Just- just go," I tell him as I go to open the passenger door. "I'll walk back with him."

"Are you sure?" Dereck asks, but before I can answer, I shut the door, and a few seconds later he slowly pulls away, probably wondering what the hell I am doing with a giant 26-year-old man that is shirtless and apparently a friend of the family.

"Embry," I say, running my fingers nervously through my hair.

He stares at me, his face calculatingly neutral, showing nothing… blinking. "I called you," He finally says.

I gulp. "I- ugh-," Shit. "Sorry."

He nods his head. "You look it."

My mouth drops. "What?" I recoil from the silent blow.

Embry sighs. "Nevermind. Look, I've got to get back out there so let me walk you home."

I grit my teeth. "I'll walk myself."

"Lena. I really don't have time for this."

Tears condense in the corners of my eyes. I am so sick of this. I am sick of him acting like I am some insane, kid nascence that is immature and emotional. I am sick of him telling me to date but then getting mad that I do. But most of all, I am sick of _caring._

I want to scream at him. To call him a liar for saying that he would never walk away and saying that he loved me, because he obviously doesn't anymore. I want to say so many mean things to him that he hurts like he just hurt me, but I can't.

I keep thinking about what Tanner said. About being the bigger person. And I realize that maybe hurting him like he hurt me won't fix anything, and that perhaps I'd be happy with him just knowing that he hurt me.

So I swallow down my tears, cross my arms, and look towards the road as I begin walking home.

We make it halfway home in silence before Embry breaks the silence. "Sorry I said that," He says finally. "I always have time for you."

I ignore him.

"Lena?"

"I heard you," I whisper, wanting so badly for him to just shut up.

"I really am sorry," He repeats. "I mean it."

I nod my head at the ground.

"Will you look at me?"

I shake my head.

Embry drops the subject.

A few minutes later, we arrive at my house. The lights are all off, but that makes sense considering how late it is. "Want me to help you sneak in through your bedroom window? He offers, and I know that what he really is offering is a cease-fire, but honestly, I am too upset to care.

I shake my head again.

"Hey, Lena," Embry pleads with me, reaching for my arm. I lean away from him, my eyes still downcast. I feel his hand slowly lose its grasp on my arm and then completely let me go.

"Please look at me," He pleads.

I kick a rock with my shoe.

"That was wrong of me, okay? Really wrong. I shouldn't have done that to you. You didn't do anything wrong. I just got nervous because the last time you were in a car with a guy it wasn't… mutual."

I bite the inside of my cheek. "Lena?" Embry's voice is so soft now that it actually hurts my chest.

"Please just leave me alone," I whisper, not even sure that I was going to say it until it is out, and then I am shocked that I actually asked for that. Every cell in my entire body is screaming at me to reach out to him, to hug him, to _feel_ him. It is like there is a magnetic pull that is stronger than anything I have ever felt before that is on his body. I want him to hug me and tell me that he loves me and apologize over and over and over again until I have it memorized. But I can't do it. I can't ask for it. Because it wouldn't be in the way that I want it to be.

And so I turn away from him, hold myself together as tightly as I can, and walk towards the back of my house.

Thankfully, the alarm isn't on, which is probably because my parents were too occupied to remember to check it. Regardless, I am easily able to sneak upstairs and into my room. I sit down on my bed and take deep breaths. It hurts. It hurts so badly my chest is aching and my entire body feels like it is being filled with that same ache. It hurts so badly that I am numb.

I am not sure how long I sit there, but I don't move until I hear a pang on my window. It makes me jump, and then I feel a sense of relief when I realize that Embry hadn't left. That he came back. That he is _here_ for me, just like he always promised he would be.

I rush to the window and open it up.

"There you are!" Tanner whisper yells through the darkness.

My entire stomach drops.

"I was so worried about you! Dereck said some giant guy banged on the window and then took you! I thought you got kidnapped! What the hell, Lahote?"

I bite the inside of my cheek but don't respond. Even in the dark, I think that Tanner notices. "Can I use the back door?" He asks.

I nod.

A few seconds later Tanner is entering my room, just as the numbness of what happened between Embry and I is beginning to wear off.

Tanner closes the door behind him and sighs. "It was Embry, wasn't it?"

I nod, because I'm pretty sure if I tried to speak my throat would be too tight and I wouldn't be able to.

He sighs. "That's what I thought. Come here."

I take a step and then he takes a step and then he's hugging me. I cling tightly to his chest, and it helps a little, it really does, but he's not the one I want to be hugging. He isn't warm enough. He isn't large enough. He isn't Embry.

"Sorry if I smell like sex," Tanner says.

I laugh, and then I start sobbing.

* * *

Whew! Review for an update! I'll be back soon with Embry's POV next time! Thanks for reading!


	17. All At Once

Hi guys! Sorry about the slightly long wait. This chapter is crazy long, so hopefully it makes up for it! It is mostly in Embry's POV and switches to Lena's for a very brief period of time in the middle- you'll see. It also jumps a lot, so just hang on tight for the ride, everyone- hopefully it doesn't annoy you too much! Enjoy;)

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

Lena won't pick up the phone.

Lena won't pick up the phone and I feel like a complete ass-hole/jerk/idiot.

It's been a day since I yelled at her for absolutely no reason and instead of yelling and fighting back she dropped her head and didn't say one thing. Lena Lahote never holds her tongue; it was almost like she didn't have anything left to say to me. Like I broke her.

The absolutely insane part of all of it, is that I swear sometimes I like fighting with her. It's not that I enjoy ever making her upset, it's just that in this weird time for us, at least I am able to tell how much she cares; at least I know that we are fighting because we care _so_ much. When she stopped I felt like I wanted to die. She dropped her head, and that beautiful blonde hair covered her face that was downcast and her lip that was twitching at the corner to keep from crying. Her deep blue eyes wouldn't even look at me.

She wouldn't even look at me.

And I finally realized how bad I fucked up. What I've been doing to her, it's not right. I've been pushing her away but holding on tight enough to yell at her when she does exactly what I tell her to. She's miserable. I'm miserable. But I can't stop, because when I see her with those boys, I want to kill them.

When I saw her kissing that stupid, fuck-boy jock outside of the party-house, it had hurt. It hurt me because she was giggling; _he_ made her giggle, and I want to be the only one to make her giggle. She blushed and then leaned into him and he kissed her then said something and then kissed her again and she kissed back. And then she'd seen me. Lena is so hard to read, even after all of these years. It wasn't until I saw her in the truck that I couldn't contain myself anymore. She was on top of him, _straddling_ him. His hands were on her back then her butt then her waist and her hands were in his hair. I hated it. Watching how into it she was. Watching how good he was making her feel. I hated it because I wanted to be the one to make her feel that good.

My mind is racing a thousand miles a minute. I have been a walking zombie these last few months without her, and somehow, I finally feel like a human again. I have to see her, even if she doesn't want to see me. I have to make this right.

When I walk up the steps to Lena's house, I don't bother knocking on the front door to let me in. I step into the kitchen like I always have, and am confronted with a scene that makes my stomach twist. Lena and Tanner are sitting at the counter, laughing about a story that Paul is telling dramatically, waving the spatula in his hand through the air as Scarlett watches on with a grin. The house smells of syrup and something else I can't quite place. It looks like what we used to be.

"Embry?" Scarlett's eyes connect with eyes, and there is no denying the shock in her tone.

The conversation comes to an abrupt halt, and Lena's head snaps to me. Her eyes are curious, shocked even; the navy blue is deeper than usual, and they're wide and glossy. I've never seen any human being in the entire world with prettier eyes than Lena.

I clear my throat. "Can I talk to you?" I ask her directly, not really knowing how to address everyone else.

I notice her gulp. She stares at me for a moment before disconnecting her gaze and dropping it on the empty place in front of her. She shakes her head.

My stomach drops. "Well I'm not taking no for an answer," I argue.

Lena picks her head up again, her eyes narrow. A flood of relief washes over me; at least she still cares.

"I don't care. Get out."

The sizzling of bacon from the griddle is the only sound coming from the entire room.

I connect my eyes with her. "I'll say what I have to say in front of everyone. I don't care," I tell her finally, and the truth is, that I will.

Lena's jaw tenses. "Go home, Embry."

"Fine. I will. After you talk to me."

She blinks. Sighs. Stands up.

"Hey," Tanner reaches his hand out and grasps her arm. I take a step forward on instinct, not necessarily being the biggest fan at him grabbing her like that. Lena's eyes widen and she takes a step back, frightened. I immediately idle and slowly walk backward. The last thing I want in the entire world is for Lena to ever be afraid of me.

"You sure you want to go?" Tanner asks her, but he isn't looking at her. Tanner's eyes are trained on me. I just might kill him.

"Tanner," She rolls her eyes. "Just, don't eat all the pancakes. I'll be right back"

"You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to," He's looking at her right now.

"I know," She smiles at him. I absolutely hate it. "I'll be right back."

Lena breaks from Tanner and then brushes past me. She smells like she always does, with a kick of something extra. Something sensual that had never been there all those times before. Lena is sexy, and she doesn't just smell sexy; she is sexy in the way that her hips sway from side to side as she leads the way in front of me, she is sexy by how her hair flows back behind her in loose, messy ringlets.

She leads us out into the first floor den and then closes the door. This used to be a very frequent venue for our movie marathons. "What do you want?" She asks, turning towards me. Her arms are crossed and her eyes are stone cold.

I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Lena blinks. "You already said that."

"Yeah, but I want to make sure that you know that I really, really mean it. This whole… this thing is a mess," I tell her honestly. "But I've made it much, much, _much_ worse. And yesterday made me finally see that."

Lena stares at me, her eyes quizzical. I just wish that I could read her mind to be able to tell what exactly she was thinking about. "Okay," She finally says after ample time waiting.

My voice falters. "O-kay?" I repeat slowly.

She stares at me.

"Just, okay?"

"I don't care, Embry," She tells me, crossing her arms and biting the inside of her cheek, only, that was her fatal flaw. Although everything else about her demeanor and words and attitude would push me to believe that she really doesn't care, it is that one thing, that one trait, that makes me certain that she's lying.

I take a step forward.

"What are you doing?" She asks, standing up straighter.

"Walking towards you," I answer back.

"Why?"

"Because walking is an efficient way of getting closer to another person."

The corner of her lip pulls up at the corner for a single second before it drops back down. She is expressionless yet again.

I finally reach her and then cautiously press my palms to her shoulders. "Lena," I begin. "I-,"

"I can't do this," She states suddenly, stepping away from me and leaving my two hands grasping air. She walks towards the door.

"Lena please," I call after her. "Come on."

"I can't do this," She repeats again.

"Do what?" I ask her, my voice soft. "You haven't even heard what I have to say yet!"

"It doesn't matter."

"That's not true, Lennie."

"It _is_ true, Embry."

"I'm sorry. And I was wrong. I was so, so wrong, and I-,"

"I don't care," She says again.

"Why? How?"

"Because I don't trust you!" She finally explodes. My eyes widen as she turns towards me, tears suddenly condensing in the corners of her eyes. "You said you'd never leave and then you just… left. That easy. Embry, it wasn't even difficult for you. And then I'm supposed to act like I haven't been-," She lets out a loud breath and then the rest of her words go with it.

She picks her face up to meet mine slowly. "I don't trust you. You say one thing and then do the other and I don't believe you anymore. So it doesn't matter what you have to say. So please, get out of my house, and get out of my life."

She leaves, but I can't move. How can I get out of her life when she _is_ my life?

* * *

 **March.**

Lena gets the scholarship to the New York Ballet. I think about calling, but then I remember what she said. I remember how she looked at me. I put the phone down.

Emily threw her a congratulations dinner. Scarlett called me and said in the gentlest way possible that if I went Lena wouldn't. I heard she was excited about it.

 **April.**

Lena goes on a few more dates with the guy from the car. She decides to just be friends with him, at least that's what she tells Tanner when they are walking back one night from a party and I am walking next to them through the woods, making sure she got back safely.

Lena turns 16. I left her truck in her driveway, not because I caved, but because it was getting hard to look at, and besides, I had already gifted it to her.

 **May.**

Lena sprains her ankle. It was a big deal. She was worried about the scholarship. She got through half of her two weeks of physical therapy and went back to dance again. Apparently she was relieved.

Lena kissed Tanner again, but they were very drunk. They laughed about it afterwards.

She looked happy.

 **June.**

I am about to order pizza when there is a knock on the door. Either I just supersonically ordered pizza, or I have an unexpected visitor. When I open the door and my eyes connect with blonde, nearly white hair, my brain immediately flashes with surprise and then relief. Lena. But I quickly realize that it is not Lena, but in fact, an _older_ Lena.

"Hi," Scarlett says, a cautious smile on her face.

"Hi Scar," I say. "What's up? You okay?"

She nods. "Can I come in?"

I peer inside. "It's kind of messy," I tell her.

Scarlett rolls her eyes. "You think I care? Shoo!" She brushes past me and then enters my apartment. Scarlett stops, her eyebrows raise. She turns slowly to me. "Wow."

"I told you," I sigh and shut the door behind me.

Scarlett's eyes scan over the dirty dishes in the sink, the empty take-out boxes littering the countertops, the beer bottles and liquor handles strewn about. She turns back to me. "I was going to ask how you're doing, but I guess this kind of answers my question."

I let out a deep breath. "I'm great."

Scarlett shakes her head. "You're both miserable," She murmurs, turning back towards the apartment. "I'm telling her."

"Don't."

"Embry, I-,"

"I said don't!" I yell, and Scarlett winces. Her eyes widen and she takes a hesitant step back. Suddenly she is a teenager again, beaten and hurt by her stepfather and scared and timid and jumping at any action that's too fast. I'm brought right back to where it all began.

"Sorry," I hold my hand out to her. She clears her throat and nods, ignoring my outstretched hand. "She said she wanted me out of her life," I say after a moment.

"She lied," Scarlett says to me, her voice incredulous. "You seriously believed that, Embry?"

"She seems happy."

"She's," Scarlett sighs and shakes her head. "Good. At pretending. At… compartmentalizing. But she cries at night. I can hear her."

I flinch.

"I didn't come here for this," She sighs and walks over to sit at a bench on the counter. She has to throw off a few shirts before sitting down.

"You didn't?" I sigh. "Oh, I'm sorry; I guess I'm just used to Lahote women yelling at me.

Scarlett chuckles. "Ha. Ha."

I clasp my hand around her shoulder and squeeze it twice. "What's up?"

"Tanner's throwing a goodbye party for Lena. She leaves for New York on Tuesday. I want you to come."

I gulp. "Do you really think that's the best idea?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes," Scarlett nods her head definitively. "This is stupid. You both are stupid. I don't want her going halfway around the country when you two are like this."

"Scarlett. I'm just doing what she told me to do."

Scarlett raises an eyebrow at me. "Right. The flowers every week are a very subtle touch."

I blink at her, having absolutely no idea what she is talking about. "What?"

Scarlett sighs. "Are you seriously going to pretend like you have no idea what I'm talking about?"

We match our gaze and both stare at each other in a sort of challenge for a moment. I finally sigh. "What is it, Scarlett?"

"Oh nothing," She sighs.

"Scarlett," I moan.

"So you ignore everything else that she wants, but the one request for you to leave, _that's_ the one you listen to?"

"I can't listen to this right now," I sigh and stand up. "I've got to get to work."

"Or clean your apartment."

"Scarlett."

"Fine. Go to work. I'll clean your apartment."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do!" She suddenly yells. I turn, shocked and slightly frightened, because Scarlett rarely ever raises her voice. "This wasn't supposed to be like this! When you imprinted on Lena, it was like everything made sense. And now- this is stupid! You're both acting like children!"

"She _is_ a child," I tell her with wide eyes.

"Oh please," Scarlett rolls her eyes. "I was 17 when Paul deflowered me."

My mouth drops. "Are you giving me your blessing to _deflower_ your daughter?"

"What?" Scarlett gasps. "No! Wh- What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! What is wrong with _you_?"

"I am not giving you permission to deflower _anyone,_ especially not my daughter!" Scarlett seethes. "All I am saying is that it's really not that big of a deal in the grand scheme of imprinting."

"Alright, Princess," I rest my back against the cabinets and cross my arms. "Let me ask you a question. How does your husband feel about this?"

Scarlett blushes, as per usual. "He doesn't _necessarily_ know that I came here today."

I roll my eyes. "Paul told me 18, Scarlett. And it _has_ to be Lena's choice. Lena's choice is to not be around me right now."

"Lena is hurt!" Scarlett argues. "And she's scared."

"Of what?"

"Really?" Scarlett actually looks like she might laugh. "Embry, when I met Paul, I swear, allowing myself to be with him was the _hardest_ thing I had ever done in my entire life. I _love_ Paul, and I would rather die without him, but I was terrified to let that happen. It scared me, caring that much about someone, because when you care that much you can get hurt _that_ much."

"Lena's a lot different than you, Scar. She wasn't… raised like you. She knows what she wants."

"Yeah. Lena _is_ different than me. She's a much better liar."

We stare at each other again.

"I don't think going is a good idea."

"I don't care. Grow up."

My mouth drops. "Scarlett."

"What? You've _both_ got a lot of growing up to do, and you can start by picking her up from school on Friday and taking her to the house for the surprise party. She won't use the truck and we got rid of her old car."

I gulp. "Scarlett-,"

"Just talk to her about school. Dance. The scholarship. Her friends. Oh, and here's a tip, try not to fight."

I scoff. "Have you _met_ your daughter?"

"Yeah. Blame Paul for that one."

"Yeah but when Paul met you his crazy temper basically evaporated. Why didn't that happen with Lena? What gives?"

Scarlett chuckles. "Probably because she's known you her whole life." She ties her hair up in a high pony-tale, and for a second looks so much like Lena it makes my heart ache in my chest. "Alright. This is pathetic. Hand me a mop… and personal protective equipment."

Scarlett winds up staying for a few hours to help me deep scrub my apartment, and to say that I am grateful would be an understatement. I have been so miserable. So undeniably, completely, wholesomely miserable without Lena, that I had forgotten how good it actually feels to have a clean house.

The rest of the week goes by surprisingly fast, which is entirely different than what I am used to. I am not sure how I feel about picking Lena up for her surprise party; a little bit of dread, a whole lot of excitement, a tad bit of fear, maybe?

Regardless, when I pull into the parking lot of Forks High, I think Lena is the one that is going through an overabundance of emotions. I roll the window down and wave to her. Lena's eyes widen. She blinks a few times and then does a double take. I can't stop staring. Lena looks beautiful. She is wearing a short, black sundress and her long, thick hair is pulled up in a messy ponytail. She has stud piercings filling up her ears, and her legs look tanner than usual.

I swallow and look down.

Lena slowly approaches the truck. She stands a few feet from the open passenger window.

"Hi," I say after a moment.

Lena's eyes are wide. "Hi."

"Your mom asked if I could pick you up," I explain after a moment of awkward silence.

Lena purses her lips and looks towards the street. "You okay?" I ask her, and then I immediately shut my mouth. Usually those types of questions lead to an unexpected yet explosive fight.

Lena nods. "I'm debating whether walking is a better option."

I can't help but grin, though I am quite sure she is not joking. "Good thing it's a hot day."

Lena gulps.

"We don't even have to talk," I tell her gently.

Lena nods. She reaches her hand out slowly, and I just briefly notice her hand shaking as she opens the passenger door and hops inside. As she closes the door, a waft of her scent practically engulfs me, and I am rendered a slave. She smells like cinnamon and cotton candy at the same damn time. She smells so _good_. This close, I am able to notice how shiny her hair is, how slender her cheekbones have gotten, how clear her skin is, how bright her eyes are, how toned her body is.

Lena has matured in the months I've been apart from her.

Lena is sexy as hell.

"How was your- er, nevermind."

Lena shifts uncomfortably. "What?"

I clear my throat. "I was going to ask how your birthday went."

She shrugs. "It was just a birthday."

I nod. "Did you do anything fun?"

"I went out with Tanner and Dereck."

Dereck. The car guy. I do my best to keep my face impassive.

"You remember Dereck, right?"

It's a clear dig. It makes my veins boil, but I take a deep breath to cool off. "Yeah," I answer, doing my best to keep my tone neutral.

Thankfully, she lets it drop.

"How's school?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Fine."

"Anything interesting happening in any of your classes?"

She shrugs again. After a moment she actually speaks. "I got voted best legs for the yearbook." My eyes dart to her smooth, skinny, _tight_ legs on instinct. I force my eyes back at the road and gulp. "I told them I would commit suicide if that was printed and they had to re-ballot without my name."

I laugh, unable to help myself.

Lena's lips fight with her feelings, though she manages to merely smile instead of laugh. She looks out the passenger side window, still silent, as my laughs die down.

"You excited about New York?" I ask after a few minutes.

"I thought you said you wouldn't talk?" Lena says to the window.

"Sorry."

"Yeah I am," Lena sighs.

"Good."

"The apartment's nice but my dad is freaking out about me living alone, he's gotten me like five Tasers already."

"Shit," I mumble. "Please tell me you don't have any on you right now."

Now, Lena is unable to help her smile. "No, sadly. But now that you mention it, you would be _perfect_ target practice." She looks at me for the first time since she got into the car. Her eyes aren't as controlled as they were outside of the car earlier. For a second, she looks at me like she used to look at me… and then she looks away.

Lena's phone buzzes in her pocket. She stares out the window. The call ends, and then another comes in. Lena still makes no mention of answering. On the third call, I actually say something.

"You can get that if you need to," I tell her.

She sighs and pulls her phone out of her pocket. When she sees the name she rolls her eyes. "No thank you."

I scrunch my eyebrows at her, confused at who is calling her so often and why it is bothering her, but slam my lips closed.

Her phone buzzes the entire way home as we sit in silence.

I park and step out of the car. Lena's eyes widen. "Are you- ugh, coming in?"

I smile at her. "I'm just going to drop you off."

"Oh."

Lena's face drops as she walks to the front door. I go to clasp my hand on the backside of her neck, but then stop myself with my hand floating in mid-air. I pull it away and clear my throat. I hold the front door open for her and step to the side. As soon as she steps inside, the room erupts into a, "Surprise!"

Lena screams and jumps back, the back of her body connecting with the front of mine.

"Woah," I laugh, grabbing her to hold her upright. Lena's feet suddenly seem to work again, and then her mouth drops.

"Tanner." Her eyes narrow.

"Surprise!" He jumps out from his spot among the crowd and blows confetti and one of those party scrunches into her face.

Lena sighs. "You're dying," She whispers.

"Not in front of guests," He answers back between a smile.

I nearly laugh at the encounter, and then I can't hate myself as much as I want to. I want to believe that Lena wouldn't have met Tanner if I hadn't left. The drunk kissing has got to stop, though.

"Did you know about this?" Lena asks as the room disperses, peering up at me nervously. Lena uncomfortably places a piece of hair behind her ear, almost like talking to me in public makes her nervous.

I attempt to look surprised. "No! I had no idea! Just like you!"

Lena rolls her eyes. "I bet," She mumbles. She opens her mouth to say something but then closes her lips. Her phone buzzes in her back pocket. Lena moans and pulls it out. She frustratingly turns the entire thing off and then hands it to me. "Burn this."

My mouth parts as she rolls her eyes and places it back into her pocket. "Is everything okay?"

Lena sighs. She peers around nervously. Parties are not Lena's sort of thing. If I was still her best friend, I would never have planned something like this.

"Want to get out of here?" She asks quietly.

I try to keep my surprise off of my face. "Sure," I say as I follow her up the stairs and towards her room. "Come on," She says once we get inside, and I notice her pull up the bottom of her window and open it up, and then climb onto the roof. This is something new that's happened over the last few months. Oddly enough, I've only ever seen Tanner out on it with her one single time, the rest she'd been alone, staring up at the sky, looking lonely, and I'd watched her, as creepy as that sounds; I couldn't help myself. When someone is as beautiful as Lena, it's hard not to stare.

I take a seat next to her on the roof and let out a long sigh. "It's pretty up here," I say finally.

Lena nods. "I've been coming up for a few weeks now. Have you been… around?"

I gulp and then nod once. Lena peers into her lap and starts messing with the bottom of her shirt. "I thought that if I-," She doesn't finish, though I know what she was going to say; she was going to say that she thought if she sat up here I'd eventually come join her. I want to shake her and say, " _But you told me to go! What do you want?_ " But I know that it won't help anything right now.

"I was here, Lena," I tell her softly. "Right there," I point out towards the woods in the exact spot that I usually camp out in. It's embarrassing, but I lived for those moments when I got to at least be near her. I _missed_ her, I still miss her. I miss everything about her; I hadn't even realized aspects of her personality that were so miss-able until I actually found myself imagining the funny, sarcastic things she would say as I sat on the couch alone and watched a movie.

Lena smiles just a little bit as she stares off at that spot in the distance. "Yeah, I've seen you."

I scrunch my eyebrows at her. "Really?"

She nods.

"Hm." I had thought I had hid myself well enough that she hadn't noticed me, at last, I had never noticed her notice me.

"Excited about New York?" I ask her.

Lena shrugs. "Kinda."

"Kinda?" I repeat, my voice gentle. I'm hoping that if I remain quiet she won't run away.

She shrugs again.

I swallow and think about what to say next. Thankfully, Lena is the one to break the silence.

"I'm kind of nervous," She answers honestly, and when she peers over at me, I notice a blush on her cheeks.

"You, nervous?" I tease.

Lena actually genuinely smiles. It's like the sky opened up and sunlight came through. "I won't know anyone. I tried to convince Tanner to come with me but the best I got are two scheduled visits. Apparently he can't leave his current girlfriend, though with his track record they'll break up within two weeks so I'm not really sure why he's that worried."

I laugh, despite being slightly annoyed at her wanting to live with the guy that she kisses when she gets drunk- I can't seem to get rid of that one annoying, trait.

"Nah, you don't want to live with a guy, Len. They're messy."

Lena smiles. "You're not messy."

I think about the state of my apartment last week and nod my head. " _I'm not messy when I'm not spending all of my time hung up on you_ ," I think.

"Alright, so here's the thing."

"Embry," Lena turns to me, her face pleading. "Please don't."

"It's the only thing I'll say then I'm done," I hold out my hands. "I get that you need space right now. I get it, okay? I'm respecting that. Just, please use the truck. It's yours. I got it for you a long time ago."

Lena's jaw tenses as she places a piece of hair behind her ear. Her mouth is pressed tightly together as she stares at something in the distance. "As if it's my choice," She mumbles, turning away from me. "And it's not like you've been leaving me alone. I know that you've been following me everywhere. It's kind of creepy, Embry."

I blink at her. Was that another dig? Was she being sarcastic; I haven't been following her. "What?" I ask flatly.

"Nothing," She states angrily as she stares in the opposite direction, refusing to meet her eyes with mine.

I press my lips together tightly when I want to ask her what the heck _that_ means. If I had it my way she would be talking to me.

"Just use the truck," I repeat, keeping my voice light. "Please."

Lena lets out an exasperated sigh. She shakes her head and then turns back towards me, an incredulous look on her once again masked face. "As if it's that easy," She says. Lena stands up, brushes the wrinkles out of her dress, and then goes back in through the window we came out of. I am left sitting on her roof alone, wondering if we're ever going to be able to fix this, and even if we can, is there anything left _to_ fix?

* * *

June 15th, 2017

 **Lena's POV**

I nervously place my phone on the coffee table in front of me and start rocking my knees up and down. I bite the corner of my lip and train my ears for any sounds. I should call the police. I know I should, but then I would have to explain.

I would have to explain to my parents… to my _dad_. To Embry. To everyone.

I can't. It was so wrong of me to even get mixed up with him in the first place, only, it was nice at first. He was _sweet_ , but sweet lasted only a few weeks. After about a month the casual texts turned more constant. The "No I can't tonight," was met with hostility versus flirting. The calls got more frequent. The texts went from every week to every day to every hour. And now… Now he's _here._

I have been dancing for two weeks now, and once I changed my number I thought that would do the trick; I am in _New York,_ for God's sake- I had completely forgotten about him when I walked out of rehearsal tonight, turned a corner, and there he was. Standing there. With flowers and a smile and everyone asked if he was my boyfriend. For a moment I was too shocked to even react. I had asked him what he was doing here. Asked him how he knew where I was. Asked him how he was able to still call me after I changed my number. He acted like he had no idea what I was talking about.

I slipped behind a crowd and took off running towards the subway when he turned away, and I think I lost him, but I can't be sure. But does it really matter? If he knows where I dance than he could very possibly know where I live. I bite the corners of my thumb and pick up my phone again to call the police. But what would they even do? It's not like he's done anything wrong… right? And it's not as if I have anyone who would be able to back my story. The only one who knows the extent of his calls is Tanner, and I waved that off as if it was old news.

It's really not that big of a deal. I'm probably making something out of nothing- he probably just came to apologize.

There is a knock at the door.

My entire body freezes.

I pick up my phone, ready to call, when the knob suddenly turns. I stand, panic flowing through my body. He slips through the door and closes it behind him. I see the spare key the master set of keys dangling from his hand. I feel like I am in a dream.

"Lena," He says, his eyes frantic. I can't believe that I had ever found them pretty. "I just need to talk to you."

"Get out," I am breathing fast now. "Please get out."

I pick up my phone, though it is useless to try to type with how intensely my hands are shaking. He closes the distance between us and reaches for the phone out of my hand. I try to fight him, but I'm no match, and honestly, I'm really fucking scared. He slides the phone into his back pocket and steps closer to me.

"Lena," He says, reaching for my arms. I make an incomprehensible sound as I suddenly realize we are in my apartment… alone, and he is much bigger than me; it wouldn't take a lot for him to overpower me. "Please. Listen. I'm sorry about all the calls. I just needed to talk to you."

"Okay," I wheeze, trying to suck in sobs; crying is not going to help right now. "Okay than talk."

He sighs. "You left me. Why won't you answer my calls."

"I've been… busy," I tell him. "Really, it's-it's not, I just have a lot going on, with the scholarship and all," My voice is getting squeakier now.

"But before," His eyes are suddenly frantic. "I saw you! With him! I saw you in the parking lot with your friend, with Tanner. I was watching you. You kissed him! You didn't call me back!" His hands are squeezing my shoulders so tightly I can't feel my fingers. My mouth drops as I stare at him, completely mesmerized at the sheer panic and delirium in his face. He is psychotic, and in this moment I realize how this was much more dangerous than I thought. How had I just brushed it past? I ignored his calls as if it was an annoying, pest of a friend. Now I realize that it was much, _much_ more than that.

"What do you mean you were watching me?" I whisper, leaning away from him. His grasp is much too tight on my arms.

"I followed you. Through the woods."

My eyes widen. "That was… you?" I gasp, as every instance over the last couple of months flood into my mind. I thought it had been _Embry_ that was the one watching me. I was sure of it. Every time that I was walking with Tanner and would hear a cracked branch or a rustle of leaves. Every shadow outside of my bedroom window. Every night I was up on the roof… Embry would have been in wolf form. And even if Embry had been there, he is trained to pick up on vampire scent, not human.

Oh my God.

It was _him._ He was the one watching me. It's been him all along. I suddenly feel my lungs constrict.

"I- I- I," I wheeze. "I need some water."

He keeps my arms held tightly in his grasp as he stares at me, and then finally, he lets them go. "Oh, okay. Yes! Of course!" He grabs my wrist and pulls me to the kitchen. My eyes connect with my phone in his back pocket. He lets go of me to reach into the cabinet, and my eyes suddenly dart to something else entirely. I lunge across the kitchen for the drawer with the utensils and just manage to open it and catch the shimmering edge of a knife as he grabs my leg and pulls me down.

"What are you doing?" He asks, suddenly on top of me. My eyes are wide with panic and my entire body is frozen in fear. I have never been so terrified in my entire life. He has my shoulders in his hands and he is shaking me. "What are you doing?" He demands again. "Can't you see? We need to be together. We _belong_ together! You're ruining it! Don't you believe in us?"

I squirm underneath him, hating the way that he could so easily reach down and… no. _No!_

All at once, an instinct kicks into me, an instinct that brings me back to months ago when I was still talking to Embry and he woke me up and made me show him just how great my self-defense moves still were. I don't think, because if I did I would surely talk myself out of it. I effectively wrap my leg around his thigh and turn him, my other knee coming up and kneeing him as hard as I possibly can right between the legs. He cries out in pain and his hands release me to hold himself. I scramble off of him, adrenaline surging through my veins, as I sprint through my apartment to the door. I manage to reach the entry-way when he is suddenly at my back again, pulling me back.

"Why do you keep running away?" He screams, throwing me against the wall. I gasp in pain as my head ricochets against the plaster.

"Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit, Lena," He says, coming to stand in front of me. I can't believe I had once thought that he smelled good. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" His hand touches my head and I lurch away.

"Please stop touching me," I whimper.

"Why?" He pleads. "You used to love when I touched you."

I gasp and pull away, hating the feeling of him being this close. "Please, please just go."

"Do you love someone else?" He asks, "Is that it?" His eyes are wild. "Are you with someone else?"

"Yes!" I blurt, my survival instincts taking over. "Yes I do! Now please get _off_ of me!" I use the little ounce of strength that I have left to throw him off of me. He scrambles back. He looks almost… hurt. But there is something else behind his eyes that I can't place.

He stares at me for a long while, and I stare back. Frozen with fear. Knowing that I should cry out for help, but worried that it will make it worse for me… worried that it will make him snap.

"Fine," He says suddenly, his eyes growing cold. "Fine then. This is- this is over."

I nod my head. "Okay. Okay."

"We're through. All those hours I spent thinking about you. Everything I did for you! All those flowers!" My entire body turns to ice.

Those weren't from Embry either.

He hits the wall next to me and I jump, I lean away from him.

"Fine," His voice is calmer now. "Then I'm done. You're done." He pulls his hand away, apologizes for the wrinkled rug, hands me my phone, and then slowly leaves my apartment, shutting the door behind him.

My knees are shaking so badly that I have to fall to the ground. I hold my phone in my hand, typing 911 onto the screen and then staring at the numbers.

 _But he's gone_ , I can't help but think.

He's gone. He's gone. He's gone.

He said he was done, so is there really any danger?

If I called I would have to explain it to my dad.

If I called I would have to start this crazy story about a stalker and then if it got out to the New York Ballet… oh my God. If they found out they would kick me out. If they found out they would black-list me faster than I could snap my fingers. First day they had explained one thing and one thing very clearly: No press is good press; some press is the quickest way to get thrown out. I can just see the headline now: New York Ballet's Shining Scholarship Star Attacked by her Stalker.

I lower my phone into my lap.

If he comes back I'll press send.

Yes. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. If he comes back I'll press send.

July 2nd, 2018

 **Embry's POV**

I see the faint outline of her in a deep, crimson dress and stop dead in my tracks. Paul had mentioned that Lena was trying to come home to surprise Scarlett for their anniversary, but I hadn't actually thought it would happen. Lena has never missed even half a day of rehearsal before.

This is the first time since she left for New York that I have seen her. I haven't even been able to check up on her as I was on patrol. Nothing.

Work. Eat. Sleep. Repeat. That has been my life. I'm drinking a lot too; actually, I'm drinking way too much. But it gets me to stop thinking about her.

The only information I've gotten has come from Scarlett, and she told me that Lena was doing fine, great even. She told me all about Lena's pursuit for the featured solo at the end of the summer's recital. She told me how the girls were nicer to her there. That made me feel a little bit better.

"Lena!" I call after her, unable to help myself.

She freezes, and then slowly she turns around. Lena looks skinnier, but not thinner, necessarily. She looks more… _slender_ \- yes, slender is the word. She has red lipstick on and extremely defined cheekbones and her face is shining in a way that I've never seen before. Her hair is lying straight down her shoulders. She doesn't have any makeup on like she usually always wears.

"Embry Call," She states, crossing her arms overtop of her chest.

"Lena Lahote," I mock her. "Is it really you?"

Lena smiles, a real Lena smile that makes me want to kneel on the ground for her and just bow down to her perfection.

I sigh and open up my arms. Lena looks at me hesitantly. "Oh come on," I sigh. "You've been halfway across the country. You'll regret it if you don't."

Lena's lips pull up at the corners and then she rushes for me, rushing into my arms and pressing herself tightly against me.

I take a deep breath of her hair.

Holy fuck, Lena. That must be a new perfume.

"Lena?" Scarlett gasps, her mouth dropping as she stares at her daughter in almost an identical dress.

"Mom!" She pulls away excitedly. "Surprise!" She jumps up. "Wow," Lena giggles. "We match!"

"Lena!" Scarlett cries and runs to her. They embrace and I swear they look almost like twins together.

"Did we get you?" Paul asks, joining the hug with his arms wide and engulfing them both. I smile at Scarlett's little family; happiness for her hitting all over again like it had the first day I imprinted on Lena.

"That's cool, family. Just leave me out."

An unfamiliar male voice pulls all of our attention, and suddenly Lena is squealing. " _Tanner!_ " She exclaims, and I can't help my heart from dropping in my chest when I hear the genuine excitement in her voice- no, Lena is _ecstatic_. I have never seen Lena so ecstatic before. Lena doesn't ever get like this. But she got like that for him.

"Tanner!" She screams, jumping into his arms as he spins her around.

"Oh my God!" She jumps up and down once he sets her down. "How are you? How's Serena? You never told me about how that thing with Dereck went? Did you make the team? When are you coming to visit me?"

I smile at the sight of them and then turn away, ready to give them some time to catch up. I have to remind myself that I should be happy that Lena has a best friend that isn't me; that is, in fact, what I had wanted when I let her go.

A little while later Lena finds me- or rather- we find each other, in the large staff-less kitchen after desert.

"Oh, hi," Lena seems surprised when she finds me in here. She blushes just a little bit. "Did you come to steal cake, too?"

I hold up the piece of chocolate I am currently working on and she chuckles. "Jeesh. They cleared out pretty quickly," She nods around the room.

"I know," I agree. "I was thinking I was going to have to be sneaky."

Lena rolls her eyes. "You're not sneaky, Embry."

I smile. She comes over to me and leans down to rest her elbows next to me on the table that I am currently sitting on. I put a piece of cake onto the edge of my fork and hold it out to her. Lena encloses her lips around it and eats it right from my fork. I gulp. I am practically slapped in the face with sex appeal.

"Wow, that's great," Lena sighs. "Tanner got drunk and wouldn't let me get off the dance floor with him so I missed cake. I had to sneak away during his impromptu performance of Footloose."

I laugh. "Nice work."

Lena smiles. "This is kind of ridiculous, don't you think?"

"Hm?"

"This," Lena holds out her hands. "I mean, I get that my mom's great and all, but my dad literally rented out a wedding venue for a party. There's a DJ and catering and everything. It's insane."

My chest shakes as I laugh. "Your parent's anniversary has always been a big deal."

"Why?" She cocks her head.

I smile at her. "Ask your dad."

She moans. "Oh, I forgot. You don't like ever answering my questions with a direct answer. You just prefer to dance around the subject."

My face drops. Lena gulps. We both look down. "Sorry," I hear her mumble.

I nod my head. "How's New York?"

She shrugs.

I squint my eyes at her. "Anything interesting happen?"

Lena freezes for a second, but then in an instant it is gone and she is back to her usual self. "No," She replies, not missing a beat. "Just the usual. Dance. Death. Dance. Bleeding. Dance. Crying. Gotta love it."

I grin at her. "I'm so happy for you."

Lena sighs and stares up at me. She bites the inside of her cheek as I can tell she is contemplating saying something. "Are you?" She finally asks, an honest question in her voice.

I frown. "Of course I am."

"Because I just find that hard to believe considering you never once called me."

I stare at her. "Lena," I lean towards her, suddenly not able to control the burst of anger that just shot through my veins. "You told me to get out of your life. If you didn't want me to do that, than you probably shouldn't have _fucking_ said that."

Lena flinches. In an instant tears are prickling at the corners of her eyes. She stands and turns.

"Lena," I moan, rub my face, and then hop off of the counter. "Come back."

"Why should I?" She stops but doesn't turn around.

"Because I yelled at you. I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry," She scoffs.

"Well it's better than never being sorry," I let slip without thinking.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She turns, her eyes seething.

"Nothing, Len," I sigh.

"No!" Lena pushes. "I want to know!"

"You're here from New York for like five seconds," I moan. "Can't we have one conversation without fighting?"

"Oh that's great, Embry. Coming from the one who just made a dig at me about never apologizing, as if that's true."

"Well it kind of it."

"It is not!" She seethes.

"Yeah it is! You're never wrong! I'm always the one who's the jack-ass, when all I have been doing is being _miserable_ doing what _you_ wanted."

"I didn't have a choice!" Lena screams. "You act like I was the one who decided this, but what was I supposed to do? Beg you to be my friend when you obviously didn't want to anymore?"

"That's not what happened!" I argue.

"I am _not_ talking about this anymore.

"Shocker."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Noth- No. You know what. You want to know what it means? Fine, here's what it means. You act like I'm this terrible guy, but here's the thing: I've never seen you happier. You're running around with friends and your living your dream in New York and you're _giddy_ and almost annoyingly happy and you were never like that with me so I must have done something right, okay? If I hadn't left you, you wouldn't have any of this!"

"I didn't need you to leave me for me to make a friend, Embry!" Lena absolutely screams this.

"Actually it seems like you kind of did!" I yell back. "So I would appreciate it if you stopped acting like I'm some evil ass-hole who treated you like shit, okay? I'm the one who should be mad at _you_. I tried to apologize and you wouldn't hear it! The phone works both ways!"

"You left! You walked out! _You_ did that!"

"You have it all switched up in your mind! Let me ask you something, do you sit down and change every single thing that's ever happened with us to make you _somehow_ right in every single situation?"

"Now you're just being an asshole," Lena narrows her eyes and shakes her head.

"Great! Perfect! Now I'm an asshole. Add that to the list, Lena! You know what, at least I'm not lying to myself!"

Lena gasps. "Are you fucking kidding me? You are so in denial it's hard to watch!"

"Oh yeah? _I fucking miss you!_ " I yell at her. Lena's expression calms. Her eyes soften right before my very eyes. "How's that for denial? You want me to admit that I've been a wreck without you? Well fine. I have no problem doing that, Lena. I miss you and I miss you more every single day and I am drinking every night just to go to sleep and I _miss you_."

Lena doesn't respond.

"And you still won't say anything," I speak out loud, my voice incredulous.

Lena's eyes narrow. She shakes her head as she tightens her jaw. "Go to hell, Embry."

"Anything to get out of giving away even a tiny bit of your feelings, Len. Right?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Lena swallows harshly. And I realize that I should stop pushing, but I just don't have the strength to hold anything back anymore.

"Come on, Lena. One thing- just say one God damn feeling that you're feeling. Just _one_ thing!"

"I can't," Lena swallows again, taking a hesitant step back.

"Why not?" I scream.

"Because I am mad at you, Embry!" Suddenly, those perfect, navy eyes are watering at the corners. "I'm so, so, so, so, _so_ mad at you!"

"Thank you!" I scream. "What else?"

"Embry! I _can't_ talk about it. Just stop."

"Why?"

"Because I can't!"

"What does that mean?"

" _Because I can't, okay?_ " She screams. "Oh my God. What is it that you need to hear, Embry? What is it that you need me to say? Do you want to hear that I miss you? Because yes. Yes I fucking miss you." Lena's arms fall and the tears that had been threatening her eyes suddenly fall out of the corners. They are pleading with me, now. "I miss _everything_ about you. I miss the way you smell. I miss calling you every night to talk about my day and I miss you pretending to care about every little detail, and I miss the way you smile and the way you make me feel, and how it sounds when you laugh. I miss the things that you say to me and how you hold me and I miss it so much that it kills me, okay? It was _killing me_. You were gone, and I was _dying_. Okay? I am _dying_. I am sleepwalking through my life and I am barely fucking alive so please, _please_ just _leave me alone,_ because I literally have nothing left to give you."

Her shoulders rise and fall harshly as we stare at each other. And suddenly her voice is softer. "You think I'm happy now?" She whispers after a moment. "So much has- you don't even know," She presses her hands to her eyes and shakes her head. "You don't even know me anymore. I'm not _happy_ , Embry. I'm just doing _everything_ that I can possibly do not to fall apart, okay? I'm distracted in dance. I'm losing parts and getting sent to the back and showing up late and I am- you don't- if you had just _asked_ me, just _one time_ if you had just asked me without yelling at me, without disagreeing with me. If you had just _listened."_

"You told me to go," I whisper. "You told me to get out of your life."

"I wanted you to fight for me," She says, tears streaming down her face. "I wanted you to say _no_. I wanted you to prove to me that you'd never leave, just like you promised. But you didn't do that. You were there one day and then just gone the next. And I am so, _so_ mad at you Embry, that I can't even look at you. You want to know why I can't have a conversation without screaming at you? I can't because I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I _hate_ you."

I open my mouth to speak but then close it again. I feel like I just got punched repeatedly in the gut. Lena's breathing hard as her glassy eyes stare into mine. Such beautiful eyes. And I finally see it; I see how terribly and completely I have hurt her, even though I was trying to protect her. And I see how her anger, and her telling me to go away, was all just a mask to hide all the hurt that was right underneath the surface.

I take a step forward, closing the distance between us quickly and no longer thinking of the repercussions. Lena's eyes close and she shakes her head. I take her face between my hands and tilt it up towards me. "I understand that there is no trust anymore. I get it. It's gone. I hear you, okay, Lena? I do. And I know that it's going to take you a long time to figure out how to be able to do that again, but I am telling you that I'm here. I'm here and I want all of this, with you. Right now. I'm here and I'll wait as long as it takes for you to be able to trust me again and I'll spend every day proving to you that I'll never walk away and I promise you, I _promise_ you I won't because I _want_ you. You're all that I want. And I'm so sorry."

Lena bites the inside of her cheek. Her eyes search mine. She looks so undeniably _sad._ "I've wanted to hear that for so long. But it's too late. We're too… broken. This isn't- we're not-,"

"No, Lena," I tell her, pleading with her. "It's not too late. It's not. I'm here. Look at me," Her eyes lift up to meet mine. "And I'm not leaving this time."

Lena suddenly takes a sharp intake of breath. "I want to believe you," She cries, her voice filled with choked sobs, "But I _can't._ "

I look into those eyes, and I stop thinking. I lean my face forward, and then suddenly, but _finally_ , our lips touch. And I forget about her age and every reason why I can't do this as I mold my lips to hers. She tastes like cotton candy and she feels like innocence and something else that I've never felt before. Her lips are soft and timid- surprised- as she gently kisses me back. I break from her, not wanting to scare her and wondering if what I did was wrong, when her breath suddenly reaches my lips. Now, Lena is the one to lean forward, and she kisses me this time. Our lips mend together, and hers are so plush that it's like I drown in them. It is like every nerve in my entire body that I have had to suppress and shut into lockdown mode for the last year suddenly comes to life in screaming color. I am feeling everything that I've ever imagined feeling all at once; I am intoxicated by her. She has always looked like heaven, always smelled like heaven, and now I am realizing that she feels like it, too.

Lena gasps.

I can feel her entire body stiffen from where I am holding her around her waist.

I pull away, suddenly terrified that I hurt her in some way, that I went too fast, that this wasn't what she wanted, when I notice her eyes wide with debilitating fear, directed not at me, but behind me.

"Embry," She breathes, panic in her voice.

I turn, confused, and my eyes settle on the end of a gun, pointed right at us.

* * *

WHEWWWWW! Anyone have any ideas who attacked Lena? And anyone have any guesses about the gun situation? LET ME KNOW! Review for a quick update- I promise not to keep you waiting too long!


	18. I Love You

Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback for last chapter! I'm so happy you guys are liking the story, and I just want you all to know that I read every one of your comments and am touched by them! Thank you so much:) ENJOY!

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

I react.

I grab Lena's hand and pull her behind me, turning to face the kid who can't be much older than Lena, holding the gun right at my chest.

"No, Embry!" Lena cries, attempting to reach around me. I hold her so tightly I am undoubtedly leaving bruises, but that is the least of my worries.

" _This is him?_ " He screams, and I suddenly notice how red this boy's eyes are, how disheveled his blonde hair is, the way his mouth is hanging open. He looks crazed. He shakes the gun, pointing it over my side and at Lena.

I push her farther behind me. "Woah. Woah," I say holding up my hands. "Put the gun down, alright man?"

"Stop talking!" He screams, shaking the gun towards me.

"No! No! No!" Lena is hysterical. "Matt don't!"

Matt?

 _Matt_.

In a millisecond, the memories of Lena's phone blowing up with texts and calls from "Matt," suddenly flow through my mind in a kaleidoscope of everything all at once.

"You chose _him_?" Matt yells, his eyes darting between the two of us. "I thought it was Tanner! I came here to shoot Tanner, not _him_!"

"No!" Lena screams. "No Matt. You don't have to shoot anyone."

"No one is being shot," I hold my hands out and take a hesitant step towards him. "Just relax, alright?"

 _"Don't fucking move!"_ Matt screams, thrusting the gun towards me.

"No!" Lena sobs. "No please! Please don't!"

Lena fights away from me, but I would break her arm before I let her out from behind me. "Don't fucking move, Lena," I tell her beneath my breath, my eyes trained on Matt. Trained on the gun.

"If I can't have you no one can," Tanner cries, pulling back the hammer. It clicks with certainty.

"No!" Lena is screaming now. "No, please!"

"Alright," Paul steps into the kitchen, his eyes closed. "Do you two seriously have no self-control? Because the entire hall can hear-,"

He opens his eyes. His eyes connect with Matt. They connect with the shining, black gun in his hand. Paul's mouth drops. "Matt?" He gasps.

"You know him?" I ask, stepping backwards so discreetly that I am sure he doesn't notice. I just want to get Lena as far away from him as possible. If I could just slowly hedge my way towards the back door, I could throw her outside. I could phase before he got the chance to fire; but I can't phase too close to her. I could _kill_ her. And I can't phase with her in the kitchen because I can't leave her without protection. I'm stuck.

"She wants _him_!" Matt screams, the gun going wild in the air. "You're _mine_!"

Paul's frantic eyes meet mine. He looks back to Matt. "Matt, come on. Put the gun down. What are you doing?"

"Your daughter," He laughs, sniffs and then wipes his nose. "Your daughter hasn't been telling you the truth. Is this why?" He asks suddenly, switching his thought process so quickly I feel Lena jump. "Is this it?" Matt turns the gun to Paul. " _I should shoot you for keeping her away from me!_ "

"No!" Lena is sobbing. "No it's me! Please Matt. Please, no!"

"Woah!" I yell. "Back on me!"

"No!" Lena screams.

 _"We could have had everything!"_ He screams, aiming the gun back to me. "We did, for a second. Then you left. You wouldn't call me back or answer my texts. I had to have you. You're mine."

"Okay! Okay I'm yours. I'm yours!" Lena says, "Just let them go, Matt. If you want me than take me. Don't hurt my family."

"No," I say lowly beneath my breath.

" _Liar!_ " Matt screams. I hear Lena gasp. "I heard what you said to him. I _heard you_!"

"She didn't know what she was saying," I explain. "Please, put the gun down. Put the gun down and we'll talk."

"No that's enough talking." He walks towards me. "Isn't that right, Lena? That's what you said in New York. And I said I was done, but I was wrong. It's _him._ _He's_ the reason you can't be with me! But I- I'm going to fix it. I'm going to make sure he never gets in the way of us again."

Matt lifts the gun.

"No!" Lena breaks away from me and slides in front of me. "No, Matt, please!" She holds up her hands.

He raises the gun to her face.

I shove Lena so hard out of the way that she slams into the industrial-sized, metal stove.

"Hey!" I step in front of him. "Here. Right here."

"Shoot me!" Lena begs, tears streaming down her face. "Please, shoot me!"

He turns the gun towards her.

"Matt!" Paul's scream ricochets through the room.

"You came here for me!" I frantically call his attention back to me. He is getting flustered now, I can see it, and I am getting more panicked. I can tell that he is about to explode.

I look towards Paul nervously. He nods his head once. I know what we have to do; we don't have a choice anymore.

 _"It's you!_ " Matt spits at me. "You're _dead_!" He lifts the gun towards my heart.

"No!" Lena wails. "I'm the one! You're angry with my dad for not letting us be together; I'm his daughter, shoot me! You hate Embry for being with me, I'm his best friend. Please. Please shoot me! If you want to hurt them than shoot me!"

My heart stops. "Wh- No!" I yell.

He turns the towards Lena, his finger resting on the trigger.

"Embry!" Paul yells, and suddenly I lunge for him. I hear the sound of fabric tearing as Paul flies through the air with two legs, and lands on top of Matt with four. Matt screams. There is the indisputable sound of a gunshot. It echoes against the wall. It rings through my ears. It paralyzes me.

Lena sways.

And then she falls to the ground.

The rush of bodies that flood into the kitchen after the sound of the gunshot was heard through the dance hall is overwhelming. Questions and crying and screaming and panic is all that surrounds me, but I can't hear any of it. With Paul's help, I am easily able to disarm him, and then Paul throws him so hard against the opposite wall that he is knocked unconscious. But that's not what I care about.

Every sound in the room, every voice, every question, it's like background noise to me; I can hear it, but not really. It's fuzzy. It's all fuzzy. My vision is fuzzy around the edges, too, locked in on a single tunnel of something clear: Lena.

She's all that I can see.

Lying on the floor. Her eyes closed and deep, red blood pooling beside her, soaking her dress that is the same color.

I gather her up on the floor in my arms and cradle her to my chest. Carlisle comes next, or at least I think it is Carlisle's hands that suddenly press into her abdomen and press into her tightly. He's saying something that I can't quite make out. All that I can see is her face. It's so pale. She's too cold. Her lips aren't the same color they were only minutes ago when I was kissing them.

And it hits me.

I haven't had enough time with her. I haven't had _any_ time with her. And I realize, as her blood is soaking through her dress and staining my clothes, that I love her. I am _in_ love with her, and now she may be gone. And I don't know how I could live with that.

 _Live, Lena,_ I silently beg her.

 _Just live._

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

I wake up with a dry mouth and a _serious_ headache.

Jesus. Must have been some party last night.

I press my hand to my head and then feel something warm touch my fingers. I bat my eyelashes open. The face is fuzzy in front of me for a while, a blur of peach and light brown and flecks of green. I blink my eyes quickly together and then Embry's face comes into view.

I smile. I try to swallow, but it's much harder than I would have though; almost like I forgot how. I squint my eyebrows together, at least, I think I do, because I'm not feeling what it is that I know I am doing.

"Embry," I mumble, only I can't hear my own voice. "What happened?" I mumble to myself, closing my eyes again. When I open them, his mouth is moving but I can't seem to hear the words. It's like my entire body is underwater.

"Lena."

There is a ringing in my ears.

"Lena?" Embry's voice suddenly comes to, clear as day, and I feel relief wash over my numb body.

"What happened?" I ask again, and I am happy to actually be able to hear my own voice this time.

"You, you don't remember?" Embry asks, his eyes glassy.

"No." I squint at him. "You're kind of… like, beautiful."

Embry's face breaks into a smile. He closes his eyes and presses my hand, which I now realize he is holding, to his mouth and then leaves it there. He keeps shaking his head.

"What's going on?" I ask again. And then suddenly I notice the IV taped to the top of my hand. And in a blur of everything all at once, it is as if it all clicks into place. I hear the hospital beeps and see the hospital room and remember everything that happened.

I sit up with a gasp. "Matt!" I exclaim. "My dad!" I wheeze.

"Lena! Lena, it's okay," Embry stands and pushes my shoulders down. "You're safe. Your dad's fine. Lie back down."

My eyes widen with fear. "So he didn't shoot you?"

Embry raises his eyebrow. "No. But he did shoot _you_."

My mouth drops. "Me?" I squeak.

"You don't remember?" Embry asks a tad nervously as he helps me lie back down.

"N-No," I manage to get out. "I don't… feel like I got shot."

"You can thank the Morphine for that."

"Did he shoot my dad?"

"No," Embry smiles a little bit at me. "No, Lena. You made quite sure of that as you were screaming at him to shoot you."

I gulp. "About that," I begin, though he doesn't let me finish.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Embry asks, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Embry," I try.

"Why the hell would you _ask_ him to shoot you, Lena? Are you insane? What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with _you_?" I fight back. "You told him to shoot _you_! Why would you say that? You were really going to make me watch that, Embry?"

"You were going to make me watch _you_ get shot?" He asks, his voice incredulous.

"You stood in front of me and told him to put the gun on you! Why would you do that, Embry?" I argue.

"You begged a guy with a gun to shoot you! Are we really having this conversation?"

"I wasn't thinking, okay?" I yell, and then I wince. I press my hand to my abdomen and feel gauze there.

Embry immediately leans forward. "Are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

"It kind of hurts," I tell him honestly, suddenly feeling an aching pain radiating from my belly button and to the left.

"Well you did get _shot._ " Embry lets out a long breath and then kisses my hand.

"I'm sorry," I say finally, "But I couldn't even think. All I could see was him aiming right at you and I just, reacted. What if you died for something that was because of me? I couldn't live with myself, Embry. I-I I don't even _want_ to live without you. I couldn't-," I swallow down a lump in my throat and try to normalize my breathing, but it's much harder than usual.

"Relax, Lena," Embry tells me softly. "It's okay. Just breathe."

I nod my head and lie my head back, blinking away tears. "Where're my parents?" I ask.

"They went down to the cafeteria to grab food. Want me to call th-,"

"No," I answer quickly, shaking my head. "No I just want you. My dad's going to kill me."

Embry stares at me. "Your parents aren't upset with you, Lennie. You didn't do anything wrong. They're just confused. We all are. The way he was talking, it sounded like you had some sort of, relationship with him? And that this had been going on for a while? And then Paul told the cops that he was one of his football players. It just doesn't really add up."

I close my eyes. "What did the police say?"

"That he had some kind of mental disorder. It was controlled but he went off his meds and no one knew about it. They said his phone showed a lot of calls and texts to you for a few months. How long had this been going on, Lennie? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We weren't even talking, Embry," I whisper. "And I didn't think it was that big of a deal until New York."

"I'm glad you brought that up," Embry states, his voice harsher. "Let's talk about that. What happened in New York, Lena? He came after you in New York?"

I take a steadying breath. "He came into my apartment."

"He _broke_ in?"

"He had a key."

"You gave him a key?" Embry appears confused.

"Well, no. He found my spare and used that."

Embry closes his eyes and shakes his head. "What did he do, Lennie?"

I gulp. "N-nothing r-really. He just- I don't- I don't want to talk about it."

"Well you're going to have to talk about it, Lena," Embry tells me harshly.

"Just get out if you're going to yell at me." I roll onto my good side (my side without a bullet wound to be exact), and cover my face with my hands.

I feel Embry's warm fingers pull my hair behind me and then heat radiating off of his body onto my own. "Lena," He whispers gently and then kisses my temple. I try not to react, but it's impossible. "I'm sorry. Lay down."

"Just go," I whimper.

"I'm not going anywhere," He tells me, his voice stronger now. "I already told you that."

I sniffle and roll onto my back. "You're not going to take it back?" I narrow my eyes at him- he merely rolls his.

"No, baby. Believe it or not, you getting shot didn't change my mind about that."

I take a deep breath and try not to react at him calling me that. "Will you leave me if I tell you the truth?" My voice is embarrassingly weak, but it's an honest question.

Embry's face falls. "Lena," He leans forward. I watch with admiration as his face gets nearer; though the pain meds may have been clouding my brain, I swear he is the most beautiful human I have ever seen. Embry strokes the side of my face and then cups my cheek. "Don't you understand? I can't _live_ without you. I could barely survive when you were gone, but if I didn't leave, I couldn't have you resenting me the rest of your life for not having a normal life. I had to give you a choice. And I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry about that, but I can't take it back. All I know is that seeing you lying on the ground like that, I-," He closes his eyes for a moment and I watch him gulp. "I can't live without you. I don't want to."

I stare at him a while. So much has happened in such a short amount of time I feel like I can barely breathe, though that just might be the pain medication.

"Fine," I sigh after a moment. I toss the covers off of me and sit up. "Ouch," I wince as my toes touch the floor, my hands immediately shooting to my abdomen.

"Ugh, what are you doing?" Embry's eyes are wide.

I grin and lie myself across his lap. Embry is still staring at me like I have lost my mind. I cuddle into his chest. "Sorry. You just smell really good."

It takes a moment, but finally I feel Embry's warm, strong arms wrap protectively around me. "And you're high," He sighs. "Get back in bed," But the way he is holding me contradicts his request.

"No."

"Why do you always have to say no to me?"

I smile. "Because it's fun."

Embry peers down at me. "So it's on purpose?" He asks slowly.

"Sometimes," I answer after a moment. "Embry?"

"Hm?" He rocks me back and forth.

"I know that this is kind of… wrong, but I think sometimes I _like_ fighting with you. Like, I think I acquaint it to you caring, or something. I don't know."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Yeah. I think I do, too."

My eyes widen. "You do?" I definitely had not expected to hear that.

He nods. "We should probably work on changing that, or we'll have a very unhealthy relationship."

My mouth actually drops. " _Seriously_?"

Embry appears almost amused. "Unless you don't want one…"

"I didn't say that!" I stammer, and then my cheeks redden immediately.

Embry laughs and brushes his fingers against the crimson. "Lena. When I saw you lying on the floor like that, all that… blood, I just couldn't- I can't," He takes a deep breath and then his eyes blink rapidly together. It takes me a minute to realize that he is crying.

"Embry?" I ask suddenly, my voice soft. "Are you crying?"

"Yes I'm crying," He moans. "You almost died, Lena. And you can't die. You can't die because I love you, okay? Not the friend kind of love, the real kind. And I've known it for a long time but I didn't admit it to myself until I was holding you in my arms as you were bleeding out. As you were _dying_ , Lena. And after seeing that I just can't ever be without you again. So please, just don't argue with me on it."

My lips press together. "Okay."

"Good."

"When?"

He takes a deep breath. "What?" Embry's fingers find the top of my scalp and start massaging it.

"You said you've known it for a long time. When did you know?"

Embry's face visibly softens. I can't help but stare. It's been a long time since Embry has ever looked at me like this. "I can't tell you that," he says softly, almost... sweetly.

I frown. "Why not?"

"Because you were way too young."

My mouth drops. "How young?"

Embry moans. "I would prefer not to talk about it."

"So that was really the reason. The whole thing? My age?"

Embry looks at me incredulously. "Well, a big part of it, Lena. Come on, you had to have known that."

I shake my head. "I thought you just didn't like me like that and didn't want to hurt my feelings."

Embry rolls his eyes. "You're an idiot."

"Embry! You can't say that to me, I just got shot!"

He chuckles and then smiles down at me. "I'm sorry. I take it back. You're slightly idiotic."

I sigh.

"How could you have thought that? I just don't get it," Embry shakes his head at me. "You're my whole world."

I close my eyes a moment. I feel Embry's fingertips against the corners of them, stroking underneath my lashes. "You know you can't fall asleep yet," He tells me gently. "The police need a statement."

I open my eyes slowly. "Right," I sigh, reaching out to latch my fingers on his collar. "Can you help me back into bed, first? It might be a little uncomfortable if I talk to them like this."

Embry smiles. "I really don't want to. But if you insist." He lifts me up and then easily lowers me back into bed, I latch my arms around his neck when he goes to pull away and tug him down. Embry's eyes connect with mine; there's something burning there that I've never seen before. He leans down, slowly… slowly… slowly, and then, _finally_. Embry presses his mouth to mine and an overwhelming sense of relief floods my body. His lips were made for me, I swear it. I can't imagine anything better.

He goes to pull away all too quickly but I lean up, kissing him again. I feel him smile against my lips. "Be good," He whispers into my mouth.

"But being bad is so much more fun," I kiss him gently.

Embry moans and now reaches for the sides of my face, puling me away. "You're going to get me into so much trouble. I can already tell."

I laugh and then lower back down onto the bed with a sigh. I close my eyes. "Embry?"

"Hm?" He reaches for my hand to hold it. I swear my entire body is engulfed in warmth.

"Will you stay?"

He squeezes my hand. "Where else would I go, Lena?"

"Ali," I mumble angrily.

I hear him sigh. "I'm going to blame that one on the opioid."

I giggle. "I'm sorry. Bad joke. I'm crazy."

"That's alright. It's hot."

Even with the pain medication pulling me under into subconscious, I am able to open my eyes and drop my mouth at him. "Embry!" I laugh.

His face remains neutral. "I'm sorry. Am I not allowed to say that?"

I blush, unable to help myself. "No- I mean, sure. Sure you can. It's just surprising. It's like you went from 0-100 real quick. Maybe _you're_ the bipolar one."

"Not even close to funny, Lena," Embry sighs.

"Want to get the police in here before I fall asleep?" I mumble. "And my parents, too. And when you get them, could you _please_ instruct them not to cry? I can't handle their emotions right now."

I notice Embry suppress a smile. "Yes, honey." He leans up and then hovers over me again. This close, I am able to make out his slender jawline, his full lips, the scruff covering the lower half of his face. I lean up, unable to help myself. Embry lifts his face and then presses his lips to my forehead. My face scrunches in annoyance, though I am unable to deny how safe it makes me feel. He kisses the tip of my nose quickly before standing up, wiping his hands off on his dark jeans, and heading out of the room.

Two cops come in, including Charlie, Mrs. Cullen's dad, and then my parents, too. My mom is trying so hard not to cry that she isn't able to speak. She only hugs me, and then, despite myself, I start to cry, even though I told Embry to tell them not to cry. I'm not sure why I even cry, all I know is that it makes my heart hurt, hugging my mom when she's so upset she can't speak. And then my dad sits on the edge of the bed and rubs my back, which doesn't help anything. Eventually, Charlie cuts in, and then I completely cut him off when I suddenly realize that I am not even sure what the hell is going on with my health.

My parents explain to me that I got shot in the abdomen, and that though the bleeding caused me to go into something called "hypovolemic shock," he managed to miss anything important and that I'm basically fine; the bullet went right through.

After that, Charlie started to ask some questions.

At first I was answering his questions, which only made everyone more confused. Eventually, I sighed and told them to just listen, and started from the beginning. Once I got to the end, everyone finally understood, and all the holes were filled. No one yelled at me at the time, but I could tell from my dad's reaction that he didn't like it. I didn't look at Embry; I was too worried about what I'd see.

The thing is, I realize how stupid it was, going over to a guy's apartment that I didn't know, getting drunk with him, and then sleeping over at his place. I _realize_ what could have happened. I do. But I can't necessarily do anything about it now. The oddest part is that I'm not even sure why I did it.

Charlie is about to leave when I stop him. "Chief Swan?" I ask.

"Yeah, kiddo?" He turns back around.

"I don't want- I mean- I know that what he did was wrong but, but he had a problem. He's not a bad guy- I," I take a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want him to get help. I don't want to send him to jail or anything."

Charlie nods. "Don't worry, Lena. We got your statement. We'll take it from here."

I nod my head and sit back.

Once he leaves, a sheet of silence covers the entire room. Embry is sitting in a chair next to the bed. His arms are crossed. He is staring at the floor. My parents, on the other hand, are sitting on the edge of my bed. My mom's eyes are wide. My dad looks like he wants to shoot me all over again.

"Dad," I begin.

"With my player?" He screams. My mom cringes. My dad, ever attentive to her, presses his hands to her shoulders and rubs them. "What were you thinking, Lena?" He continues, his voice quieter this time.

"I-I," I moan and press my hands to my eyes. "I don't know, okay? It was a really weird time for me. I wasn't thinking straight. I know it was stupid, dad; I do."

"You could have been raped," Embry says, his voice calm.

I turn towards him, shocked. He is leaning back in his chair, still staring at the floor.

I gulp. "I know."

He doesn't react.

Silence falls over the room again.

"It's," My mom's hand reaches out and squeezes mine. She sighs. "It's not okay. But it's okay."

I nod and look towards my lap. "I'm sorry. Dad, I'm really sorry."

He doesn't respond.

Then, "You lied to us," My mom says, and when I look up I see actual hurt in her eyes.

I gulp down tears. "I'm sorry," I say again, not sure what else to say.

"That's- it's, Lena," My dad sighs and leans towards me. "It's alright, sweetheart. Everyone makes mistakes. But when he showed up in New York, and even before that when he was calling you, you should have told us."

"I know but-,"

"No," His voice is harsh. "You _should have told us_."

I gulp and nod my head.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," I whisper.

"Lena," His voice makes me cringe. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," I reply, picking my watery eyes up to meet his.

He sighs and then stands up to come next to me. He places his hand on my head and pushes my face to his chest. I struggle not to cry again as I bury my face into my dad's shirt. He rubs my back.

I hear a chair grate against the tile floor and then the door shut behind a moment later. I pull away from my dad as tears start to spill down my cheeks.

"He just needs a minute," My mom says gently.

"But-,"

"Come here," Dad pushes me to him again and I cry silently into his chest. "Everything's okay, Lennie. The only thing that matters is that you're safe, right?"

I cry and nod my head.

My parents stay with me for a while before Embry comes back in. I don't have to ask my parents to step out of the room for them to know that I want a second with him. I can't fight with him, I don't want to. I'm so completely sick of it, and I don't want to face all the mistakes I made _because_ of him, even though I know that it's not his fault.

"You left," I say once the door closes behind my parents.

Embry comes to sit next to me, right where my dad was sitting. "I just went to get some water, Lennie."

I stare at him. "That's not why you left, Embry."

He sighs and holds his hand out to me. I stare at it for a moment before placing mine in his. Embry's hand is so much bigger, darker, somehow softer than mine. It feels good. Right.

"I can't be mad at you when you're sitting in a hospital bed," Embry smiles at me.

I bite the inside of my cheek. "So you are… mad at me?"

He sighs. "No. I'm mad at myself."

My voice falters. "What?"

Embry shakes his head and runs his fingertips along the backs of my hand. "I know that you said that it was a hard time, and I know it's because of me. You don't have to say it."

I drop my eyes.

Embry's finger rests below my chin; he pushes it back up so that I am forced to meet his eyes. "It's okay," He tells me softly. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just kind of… shocked. And even with everything going on, Lena, I can't believe that you wouldn't have at least called me when he showed up in New York. I get everything else, but that I can't understand."

I take a deep breath. "I think I need to lie down," I rub my forehead. "I'm really tired. And my stomach hurts."

Embry stands up and then helps me lie down in bed. He covers me with the sheets and tucks them up to my chin. I wince as a stabbing pain radiates through my entire abdomen.

"I'll get the nurse," He tells me gently.

"Please don't go," I whimper.

"I'll be right back."

"I don't care."

Embry sits down in the seat next to me. "What are you so worried about?" He whispers, then brushes the hair off of my forehead. "Hm?"

I close my eyes and ignore his question. I feel his fingers brush against my forehead and it lulls me to sleep.

"I didn't want to get kicked out," I say after I am sure Embry is sure that I am asleep.

"What?"

"I didn't tell anyone because I thought they'd kick me out. A stalker's not a very redeeming quality of an up and coming dancer."

Embry sighs. "That's all kinds of fucked up, Lena."

"I guess it doesn't really matter now, anyways, with a bullet wound in my stomach."

"We'll talk about this when you wake up," He tells me.

"Please kiss me again," I murmur. I feel heat radiate onto my face and smile to myself. "If I had known getting shot would lead to this I would have done it a long time ago."

Embry kisses my cheek. His lips leave an imprint of undeniable heat once he pulls away. "Ha. Ha."

I giggle.

Embry strokes one piece of my hair behind my ear again and again and again.

"That feels nice," I whisper.

"Good."

"Please don't leave."

"Lena," Embry kisses me softly. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

I smile. "Even to go get water?"

Embry chuckles. "I'll die of thirst first, honey. Is that what you want to hear?"

I bite the center of my lip. "It's like you're reading my mind," I whisper, as I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

There you have it! I must say, I am impressed at everyone realizing it was Matt! You guys rock! There's still a lot for Lena and Embry to figure out, but I'll be back with more next chapter... thanks for reading!

Comment for an update!


	19. Highly Inappropriate

HI GUYS!

JEESH! Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are so sweet! Just knowing that you enjoy reading my story makes me the happiest girl in the world! Thanks again for reading and I really hope you like this new chapter:) I can't wait to hear your thoughts!

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

Here's something that I bet you didn't know: gunshot victims have a surprisingly fast turnover rate in the hospital.

It is day five when I finally get released to go home, and the only reason that I am saying finally, is because for some reason every single member of the pack, the Cullen's, the police station, my parent's friends and _my_ friends, take me being in the hospital as a free invitation to stop by whenever they feel like it. I don't have a minute to myself for nearly 24 hours at a time, and more than that, I don't have a minute with only Embry at all. The only time that I get to be alone with him is for a few hours at night when my parents go home to sleep for a little while before coming right back, and that is usually from 1 am-4 am, and both of us are usually sleeping.

It's weird, going from friends to not friends to sort of dating, because even though I'm quite sure that we're officially dating, no one knows about it, and I don't think either of us are sure how to quite break the news, so it's just this awkward encounter that neither of us choose to address.

That being said, it has been nice for Tanner and Embry to get to know each other. Tanner is the only one at this point who knows that Embry and I have a relationship, and that is only because he guessed it. He seemed genuinely happy for us, but that is probably because as soon as she showed up he apologized for "reeking of it" and then went on to say, "Thank God! Now you have someone to take up your time so you're not cockblocking me anymore!"

Embry even laughed at that one.

My parents aren't angry with me per- _say_. And even if they were, my dad told me that getting shot was enough of a punishment and that if I didn't learn my lesson from that, it wasn't like grounding was going to help, so he really didn't see a point.

Dance has been cleared up, too. Thanks to my mom's highly active imagination, she was able to call the company, talk to the head of the New York School of Ballet, and spin an elaborate story about how I was the survivor of a shooting by a crazed fan who was now being put away. They sent flowers for me the next day, and a giant card in which everyone in the company signed. I hung that one up above my bed.

All in all, I feel better than I have in a long, long time, and I say this knowing how completely idiotic this is coming from someone who is lying in the hospital after just being shot. It's just, for once- for _one single moment_ , for the first time in a long time, there's nothing buried beneath the surface. I'm not hiding anything. I'm not pushing down feelings for Embry or hurt from him leaving me or pretending like I don't care. I'm not trying to pretend like it's not a big deal that a guy I went out with one time calls me 15 times a day and I'm not freaked out that I'll lose everything. In fact, I have _everything._ And I find myself not sure what I'm supposed to do with it.

The morning that I get discharged, Embry has to go into work. I can't lie when I say that it bothered me, but I also realize that he has basically been living at the hospital with me, and that he needs to get back to his job. He kisses me on the forehead and then runs his fingers tenderly through my hair, he whispers that he loves me before leaving, and I watch my mom watch, a suspicious look on her face.

I divert my eyes.

My dad and mom help me get home, and then basically run up and down and up and down and up and down the steps all afternoon transferring my room from the second floor to the guest room on the first floor. Stairs are kind of my mortal enemy at the moment.

It is actually my mom that suggests that her and my dad go out to dinner alone tonight, and when my dad says that he doesn't want me to be alone and I quickly interject that I won't, because Embry is coming over later, she winks at me, and I know; she knows. Somehow, my mom took the little clues of the hand-holding and whispering and lack of fighting and put them all-together, and for some reason, she's giving us an empty house tonight, and even more importantly… she's not telling my dad.

Did I mention my mom is an angel?

Embry comes over when I am five episodes deep in Project Runway, and right after I basically killed myself crawling upstairs to get my toothbrush that my parents forgot to bring down for me; hey, if I'm going to die, it might as well be by trying to be clean for my very attractive, new boyfriend. I brushed my hair out, too, and put a little bit of makeup on. The old tee-shirt that I had on earlier was replaced with a tighter tee-shirt and a pair of short, fabric shorts that showed off my thighs (I've got to show off at least some attractive part of me, and it sure as hell is not going to be my stomach).

He comes in through the garage, with about twenty-five grocery bags hanging from his arms. "Hey," He says, his grin indisputably shining even from this far away. I bite my lip and smile at him.

Embry places the bags on the counter and then comes over to me. I am a little awkward, because we haven't been doing this whole relationship thing for too long now, and we have barely had any alone time to figure out how it works when it's just us, but Embry doesn't seem to mind. He reaches for my face, cups it gently in his hands, and then kisses me softly. When he pulls away I am leaning after him, an obvious look of longing on my face.

Embry chuckles and kisses the tip of my nose. "You look pretty, Lena."

I smile. "Thanks. It's called the "just left the hospital, glow.'"

He smiles.

"What's all that?" I motion towards the kitchen.

"Oh!" Embry seems to remember. "I'm making you dinner."

My eyebrows raise. "Really?" Never, in the 16 whole years that I have known Embry, has he ever, and I mean _ever_ cooked a meal in his entire life."

"Yes," He states definitively. "Since you can't go out on a date, than I decided to bring the date to you."

I actually can't help butterflies from exploding in my stomach at this. I bite back a grin. "But I'm wearing a tee-shirt," I tell him, jutting my lip out in a pout.

"That's okay. I prefer a cheap date."

I swat at his arm but he is already walking away, laughing to himself as he enters the kitchen. "Alright," He takes a deep breath once he is there and then claps his hand. I press my hand to my mouth not to laugh. "This can't be that hard. Let's do this!"

A little while and a whole lot of banging and cursing later, I tiptoe into the kitchen to survey the damage. "Hey, Emb?" I begin nervously.

"What?" He spits back, obviously angry.

"We could just order pizza," I hesitantly place my hand on his back.

"No!" I jump back. "I wanted to make you dinner. And I'm making you dinner."

Suddenly whatever smells like baby food on the cooktop goes up in flames. I scream as we both jump back.

Embry goes to throw water on the stove immediately, but I grab his arm. "No!" I pull him back. "You can't put water on a gas stove!" I grab a dish-towel and begin swatting at the fire, and eventually it dies down and then finally putters out. I toss the now ruined towel into the sink and place my arms on my sides, cocking my head at what had once been a terrible dinner, and is not an inedible dinner.

I hear Embry sigh. "Pizza?" He grumbles.

I giggle and wrap my arms around his stomach. "I'll teach you to cook, Emb. You can make dinner for me for our anniversary."

His eyebrow shoots up in interest. "Aren't we cocky?"

I blush. "Or my wedding to my first husband if you're not nice to me."

"So sweet," He rolls his eyes, leaning down to kiss me gently.

I giggle. "I'll order."

"I'll clean this up."

The pizza arrives about 30 seconds after Embry gets the kitchen cleaned up, and thankfully lights a candle (it really smelled quite terrible), though he swats my hand away from the box and insists on setting the table.

I think about complaining, but then again, it really is rather sweet, so I choose to let this one go.

"Miss," He pulls out my chair for me.

I chuckle. "Why thank you."

"Certainly." Embry sits in the chair across from me and then lets out a long sigh. "So, what we have tonight is a delicious assortment of the finest bread stretched by hand in the exquisite Domino's pizza factory. A topping of fresh Mozzarella straight from Italy and Pepperoni flown in from probably somewhere like Wisconsin."

I giggle loudly. "How romantic. Thank you, Embry."

"My pleasure," He grins.

Before I eat, I reach up and start to pull all of my hair into a high ponytail, for it is really getting on my nerves. I am not paying attention at first, but then I look up, and I notice Embry watching me. I slow, wondering if I did something embarrassing and hadn't noticed, and almost immediately he lowers his eyes and clears his throat. Embry takes a huge bite of pizza.

I gulp and then begin eating myself.

We spend the majority of our dinner in silence, though it's really not from being uncomfortable or not having much to say. In all honesty, it has been so long, that I'm not sure what we are supposed to talk about. We haven't had a conversation without fighting in about five months. I feel like both of us are afraid to talk.

"Question," Embry begins after I am almost done eating, breaking the silence.

I lift my eyes to meet his.

"Is your favorite color still black?"

My lips pull up at the corners, I really can't help it; he had begun that question like it was something super serious, and all it turned out to be was inquiring about my favorite color. "Yes," I chuckle.

"What _shade_ of black?"

I can't tell if he's serious or just trying to make conversation. "What shade?" I ask after a moment.

"Yes. Are we talking grey-black? Black-black? Light black?"

I giggle. "I didn't even know there was such a thing as light black. Well, I guess all of them."

"All blacks," He nods his head. "Alright. You know, I was going to bring flowers, but I thought that black roses would be a little morbid."

I shake my head and finally laugh. "That's okay. I hate flowers. All they do is die. It just kind of seems like bad mojo to me."

"That's what I thought you'd say," He sighs. "Which is why I got black candy instead."

My mouth actually drops. "Black… candy."

"Yes," He takes a deep breath, and I find myself staring at his features. His deep, glossy eyes, his thick eyebrows, his dirty blonde but mostly brown hair, his chiseled jawline, the way he hasn't shaved in a while. I shiver. "And trust me, you have no idea how hard it was to find black candy. Are you cold?"

"Oh," A blush rises to my cheeks. I see him notice but look away and rub my arms. "Yeah, a little."

"Want to watch a movie?" He grins at me.

"Yes," I stand up slowly, the pain in my abdomen not too terrible at the present. That will _definitely_ keep me warm.

I walk over to the giant buckets of DVD's that we keep underneath of the TV and scan them. "Action/thriller, horror, romance, drama or comedy?"

"No comedy," Embry says, sprawling down on the couch. He cringes. "And preferably no horror or action. I can't handle any more blood."

I smile at him apologetically. I think I have something wrong with me, because I hadn't even thought of that as my mind immediately went to watching Saw. "Romance it is," I tell him. I go to lift the bucket to carry it over to his spot on the couch when I drop it and gasp, my knees nearly buckling over the pain of straining on my wound.

"Lena," Embry is standing in a minute. He is holding my shoulders. "You okay?"

I moan and focus on taking deep breaths. "Yes," I wheeze.

"You have to be careful," He tells me softly.

"I keep forgetting."

"Forgetting you have a bullet-wound. Hm." Embry pulls me to the ground and then sits me in his lap. He pulls over the bin to me and then leans back. "Your pick."

My eyes widen. "Really?"

Embry smiles at me and nods his head.

"You're not even going to argue with me?"

He shakes his head happily.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

Embry laughs and sits up. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek. "Lena. I'm your boyfriend. That's who I am." I blush at him being so forward about his new title. "And I want to watch whatever makes you happy."

I bite my lip and look towards the bin. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," He takes a long, deep breath. "Even if what makes you happy is Titanic."

I grin and pull out that movie exactly. "Did I mention you're a keeper?"

"I would hope so," He presses his hand to my head, pushing it close to him, and then kissing my temple.

Though we have seen Titanic a record and slightly embarrassing number of times, I feel like it is the first time that I have ever seen it. It's just… different. We're different. Embry holds me to his chest and runs his fingertips along my arm, or my shoulder, or my back, and it doesn't feel like a friend- no, not a friend at all. When I lift my head to say something funny or talk about a scene his face is much closer than it always used to be. His eyes aren't staring at my eyes anymore, they're a little bit lower, though I am not sure if he intended for me to notice that.

Once it is over, I stretch and sit up. "I am 1,000 degrees," I smile happily and throw the blanket off of me.

Embry chuckles. "I'm sorry. You should have told me."

I stand up and fan myself off. "Why? I'm not complaining."

Embry rolls his eyes at my obvious flirting, though I merely giggle. "You want to help me into the shower before you go?" I grin.

Embry shakes his head at me. "Funny. You know, we should have a conversation about that, though, now that you mention it."

"About my showering?"

He chuckles. "No. Your personal hygiene is quite alright."

I giggle. "Than please don't," I beg. "My worst thing in life is when you say that we need to have a 'conversation' about something."

"Hey," He holds up his hands innocently. "I've got a reputation to rework, here. I can't pretend like things just never happened, remember?"

Lena rolls her eyes. "Fine. Let's have a conversation."

"And by conversation, I mean two _adults_ having a mature discussion."

I narrow my eyes at him. "I am not going to start chucking things at you, Embry. Gosh!"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

I cross my arms and huff. Embry laughs and comes over to me, then takes a seat across from the couch, across from me. I find it weird for a moment before he starts talking, and I suddenly realize the reason for the distance.

"You're sixteen," He says, over-pronunciating the word.

I cock my head at him. "You know, I really love how you say that as if it's going to shock me. Like I'm going to be like, 'Wow! Really? Oh my God, I had no idea! It all makes sense now!'"

He rolls his eyes. "Well it's important, Lena. I mean, it really affects our physical relationship."

I raise my eyebrows at him, slightly embarrassed but entirely intrigued. "What about it?"

"Well, I mean… it doesn't exist."

I blink a few times, waiting for the punch line. Waiting for him to say "just kidding!" and we'll laugh and actually have a real conversation about something that makes even a speck of sense. But it doesn't come. Embry sits in his spot on the couch, his face neutral, examining mine.

I open my mouth to yell at him, and then close it again. "You know what," I hold my hands out and then shake my head. "I'm not doing this with you. I'm going to bed."

"Lena," Embry cocks his head at me. "Come on."

"Come on what, Embry?" I ask. "You like, baited me with that question. Are you trying to get me upset or what?"

"Of course not! Are you kidding? With everything that's happened over the last five months I never want to see you upset ever again. I'm just being realistic."

"No you- you," I laugh due to sheer disbelief and then shake my head. "You literally have no idea what you're doing, do you? Because this is exactly what you did the last time. This is the _exact_ problem we had that you _promised_ wouldn't happen again."

"What are you talking about?" He asks gently, actually appearing confused.

"You think that you-, _Ugh!_ " I moan and angrily run my fingers through my hair. "I'm really trying to be mature but you make me so _angry_!"

Embry's lips pull up into a wide grin, which really catches me off guard. "What are you smiling at?" I demand.

He stands and walks over to me. Embry's fingers find my crossed arms, and he slowly, playfully even pulls them apart.

"What are you doing?" I ask after a moment.

Embry laughs and pulls me to him. He cups my cheeks in his hands and leans down, and my breath completely catches in my throat. It takes everything in me not to crush my mouth to his, to have even an ounce of self-control. I feel like I can't breathe waiting for him to kiss me, and then when he finally does, it is sweet relief.

Embry gently presses his soft lips into my own and the heat from them immediately fill my entire body with a warmth that only Embry has the ability to give me. He's _such a good kisser_ , God. He's gentle and his lips are unreal and he knows exactly where to place them and how to pull away leaving me wanting more, which is exactly what he does.

Once he pulls away, he strokes his fingers along the sides of my face. "Isn't this enough, for right now?" He asks gently.

My eyes are still closed as I focus on remembering how to breathe again. "No," I breathe.

He kisses me once more. This time, when he pulls away, my head is spinning.

"Sexual bribery is not going to work," I tell him, finally opening my eyes, but I can feel how flushed my face is. I know that every ounce of fight I had in me had basically evaporated off of me when Embry kissed me. He is staring at my lips. "Or maybe it is," I state, sliding my hand up his chest and then into the back of his hair. Embry moans as he pulls away.

"Lena," He sighs and puts a foot's-length of distance between us.

"What?" I sigh.

"You're getting carried away."

"Ugh, Embry, my life is getting carried away. I got put into one dance class, all of a sudden I want to be a professional ballerina. I go on one date with a guy, have a stalker. I don't just like my best friend, I-," My eyes widen when I realize what I was about to insinuate. I clear my throat.

Embry smiles warmly at me as he crosses his arms casually and rests his weight on the edge of the couch behind him. He doesn't act like he noticed my almost accidental blurting of the dreaded "I love you," but I am sure that he did.

"There's nothing wrong with being passionate, Lena," Embry tells me. "That's a good thing, a lot of the time. But you need to have just a _little_ bit of self-control."

I cock my forehead at him. "You know I'm a virgin, right?"

Embry's mouth drops. "L-Lena!" He stammers, and now _he_ is the one to blush.

"Well you're acting like I'm running around like some kind of animal! I _do_ have self-control! Actually, I have great self-control. I just don't feel like using it."

Embry moans and tilts his head back. "You're sixteen years old."

"Okay, and you're like technically 40. You don't age. Who cares? Age is just a number, baby," I bounce over to him and wrap my arms around his neck, unable to hide my wince due to forgetting that I am a gunshot victim.

"Be careful," He murmurs to me, one hand covering my abdomen and the other brushing the pain off of my face.

I take a deep breath. "I'm just really tired of begging you for things," I admit. "I had to get shot for you to admit that you wanted to date me. What do you want now?"

"That's not true, Lennie," Embry says softly.

"Yes, it is," I moan. "I just can't help but feel like you're not, like, _affected_ the same way that I am affected by you." Heat rises to my cheeks at my admission, though Embry merely raises his eyebrows.

"Oh, you don't think so?" He asks, or rather, mocks.

"Whatever," I turn on my heel.

Embry's hands find my hips and then quickly swivel me towards him. He lifts me carefully and then places me on the edge of the couch, coming to stand in between my legs. I am carefully watching his movements, completely shocked. Totally turned on. But also completely shocked.

He leans in close to me. "You have _no idea_ ," He tells me sternly. "That passion," Embry laughs and then shakes his head. "I can only imagine." He sighs and stands back up straight. "And trust me," He locks his gaze with mine. "I do."

I blush.

"But this is going to have to go slow, okay? I'm not saying… no. I'm just saying, we only started talking to each other again about a week ago. I know that this isn't a strong suit of yours but just, be patient with me," He smiles sweetly.

I roll my eyes. "My life would be so much easier if I just liked you for your personality," I grumble and begin limping towards the bedroom.

Embry is laughing as he follows me. "So are you going to help me into the shower since you basically gave me heat stroke or is that not in your job description?"

"I'll help you take a shower," Embry sighs. "Jesus, you're sassy."

"I'm frustrated," I mumble to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing." I know that it seems crazy to want to jump into a physical relationship with Embry so quickly after only starting a relationship at all, but it's like I can't help myself. Ever since he kissed me, it's like my body is on high-alert. His hands are no longer comforting, they're almost… pleasurable. Dangerous. When I look at them I don't want to hold them, I want to know everything that they could do. Every place they could touch. How they would touch. Would he be bold? Gentle or rough? God, I feel like I am going insane with sexual tension!

We get into the bathroom and then Embry turns on the shower for me. I hold myself up on the edge of the counter as Embry comes over to me and wraps me up tightly from behind. He nuzzles his face into my neck and I giggle, despite myself. Embry smiles into the mirror and begins rocking us back and forth; I find myself smiling back at him. Honestly happy for the first time in who knows how long.

"I want to make you smile like that all day long," Embry tells me sweetly.

"Embry," I bite the corner of my lip.

"I want to be your best friend again," He says. "Then we'll talk about the other stuff. Okay?"

I can't argue with him. That was too damn cute. "Fine." I pull away from him and lift my shirt overtop of my head; it kind of hurts, but the look on Embry's face as he stares at me standing in front of him with a bra on and my entire rest of my upper half bare is worth the slight bit of pain. "Friends?" I offer, raising my eyebrow in a sort of challenge.

Embry's jaw tenses. He won't move his eyes away from my face.

I reach down and easily slip my shorts off. They slide down my thighs and then to the ground. I kick them to the side and am not standing with only my bra and panties on. "How about now?" I ask innocently, leaning back against the countertop and craning my neck to the side.

I notice a vein in Embry's neck twitch. "Ugh," He finally moans and raises his face to the ceiling. He turns on his heel and stomps out of the room. "Get into the shower yourself. You're perfectly capable."

I giggle and then shut the door behind him; I think I found my new favorite activity: teasing Embry Call.

After my shower, I feel slightly bad about being so unruly, and so I hug him quickly on the couch and then cuddle into his side, keeping my clothes on this time and not bringing up our earlier conversation- very PG. I ask him about work because with everything going on I really haven't inquired all that much about what is going on in that aspect of his life; in fact, I had almost completely forgotten about him expanding. Embry explained to me that he was set to open up another firm in Seattle and that he was probably going to have to visit there soon.

"Oo, that sounds fun! Take me with you!"

"Yeah?" Embry grins, running his fingers through the ends of my hair. "We'll make it a day trip."

"I miss New York," I tell him honestly.

"Did you love it?"

"Well, I loved most of it," I sigh. "I hated Forks, but you were here. I loved New York City, but you weren't there."

He smiles gently at me.

I smile back and turn away.

"Lena?" Embry's fingers touch my cheek. I turn back towards him, and I suddenly realize how close his face is to mine. I gulp as my eyes immediately lower to his lips and then back up to his eyes again. Smoldering, that's a good word for Embry; he's just too much. Too much sex appeal, too much sweetness, too much fun, too much everything. I press my chin higher in the air and call on the self-control that I do not attain.

"You don't have to pretend like you didn't enjoy yourself in New York," He tells me gently, which I realize is a new thing for him. It's like ever since Embry told me that he loves me he has been talking softer to me, catering all of his words, being overall more tender. "I hope that you had an amazing time in New York. I hope that you loved it."

I can't help my lips from pulling up into a wide grin. "I like New York," I say honestly. "The lights and the people and the… dreams. It's like I could really picture my life there." I bite my lip and lean closer to him. "I've got to tell you a secret, but you have to promise not to laugh."

Embry's eyes immediately brighten. I remember what he said about wanting to be my best friend again, and I feel warm inside at the way he is so excited. "Tell me."

"You can't laugh," I repeat, feeling a little more self-conscious the more that I think about it.

"At you?" He brushes the hair out of my eye and scoffs. "Impossible."

I smile. "The head of the ballet company said that there's a new musical coming to Broadway next year. It's a take on the Nutcracker, and most of the company is preparing for the ballet auditions for the dancing, but she said that she wanted me to think about getting voice lessons. She thought that I could, well, she wanted me to audition as a performer."

"Not a dancer?" Embry asks.

"Well, the main character of the show has to be able to dance as well. She's a ballerina, and she has lines and has to sing and dance and-," I blush. "It's probably a long shot, but she said that she was really excited about the prospect. She said that she saw it in me; that she saw me leading a show."

Embry grins. "Well, duh, Lena. You're about the most beautiful person I've ever seen. At every single one of your shows my eyes go directly to you and then never leave. It's like you suck me in. You're like a witch."

I giggle. "That's reassuring!"

Embry laughs and hugs me tightly. "That's awesome, Lena. Of course you'd be good at that. Although the singing might need some work. I've heard you in the shower, and it is _not_ a pleasant sound."

I shove at his arm though he merely laughs and holds me tighter. "Any more secrets?"

I shrug. "I don't think so."

"I want to know all your secrets," He tells me, rubbing his thumb against my cheek.

I blush. I can't help myself. My mind immediately goes to all the dirty details of my imagination. If he only knew the amount of times I daydreamed about him; how often I imagined him touching me, _kissing_ me, loving me; I can't imagine him ever seeing that. I can't imagine ever telling him that.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks, a suspicious tone to his voice.

"Nothing," I squeak. "And you're one to talk! Your secrets are even more buried than mine."

Embry rolls his eyes. "No, Lena. I just don't have any."

I shake my head. "Right."

Embry raises an eyebrow. "You don't believe me?"

"Not at all."

He sighs. "Well, you've got time to figure them out, then."

"How many girls were you with? I mean, before me."

Embry closes his eyes and lays his head against the couch. "Lena," He breathes, he sounds tired.

I kick my leg over his thighs and just barely wince as I lean over him. Embry lifts his head, his eyes raise, his mouth parts.

"I'm just curious," I tell him gently. "I don't judge you for it. Sure, I hate the thought, but, I mean, I was a kid."

Embry stares at me for a while before answering. "Lena, I wasn't with any girls from the time you were born until now."

My mouth drops. "What?"

He matches my gaze.

I finally roll my eyes. "That's not even funny. Be honest."

Embry laughs. "I am being honest! I wasn't."

"Well, why?" I look at him funny.

"Would you prefer it if I had been?"

"No!" I chuckle. "It's just confusing. You're very… nice to look at."

Embry grins. "So are you."

"Yeah, and I went on dates," I tell him, placing my hands loosely on the collar of his shirt.

"And I did too," Embry says, "When I was your age. I don't know, I guess it just wore off. Fun in fun for a while until it isn't fun anymore, does that make sense?"

"Way more than it should," I bite my finger embarrassingly.

Embry moans. "Would you stop that?"

My eyes widen. "What?"

He rolls his. "You seriously have no idea of the effect you have on men, do you?"

My eyes widen.

Embry sighs. "Nevermind."

"Hey, no way!" I lean in closer to him. "I would like to hear this!"

"No," Embry argues. "And get off of me while you're at it," His hands rub up my legs. I bite my lip. "This is very inappropriate," He whispers, but his eyes are breathing fire into mine, and his palms suddenly grasp my legs, holding me to him.

It is all I can take to control my breathing. "You think so?" I lean in, my eyes dropping to his lips.

"Lena," Embry says gently. "No."

I smile. "I give it a month."

"Hm?" He's staring at my mouth.

"You won't last a month," I whisper to him.

Embry closes his eyes. "Stop teasing me."

I giggle and then shoot him my best innocent expression. "Sorry," I say, and then I lean forward, sultry as I've ever been, because for some unknown reason, Embry Call makes me feel insecure, embarrassed, but more confident and sexy than I have ever felt in my entire life. "Than stop denying me."

Embry's eyes shoot open. He reacted to my words, to the way that they dripped from my tongue, sweet and sultry. His eyes are connecting to mine in a way that makes my heart beat faster.

"What is it you want?" He asks after a moment, never breaking eye contact with me.

I bite my lip. "Really?"

"No," He shakes his head. "Not really. But I would really like to hear you say it." I notice him gulp.

I lean forward to whisper in his ear, but then stop when I feel him shiver from my breath on his neck. I bite my lip and then lean into him. I kiss the skin right behind his jaw tenderly. I hear the breath catch in his throat.

"Lena," He moans, and I am immediately aroused, not that I wasn't before. I love it when he says my name like that.

Suddenly, Embry grasps my hands tightly in his fists and then pushes me off of him, climbing on top of me. My mouth is slightly parted and my eyes are wide… wild, as he holds them above my head. I can feel the heat between my legs aching for him. I have never wanted a man so badly in my entire existence.

"Lena," He growls, his eyes are untamed and animalistic.

My breathing picks up as I stare at him. I feel like my entire body is pulsating with a new kind of energy that spreads fire through my veins.

And finally, he kisses me.

But he doesn't _just_ kiss me.

Embry kisses me likes he's never kissed me before, with so much passion and so much angst and need and desire that I feel like my entire body melted underneath the heat of him and soaked through the couch cushions and I just evaporated into nothing. But he keeps kissing me. He keeps kissing me and I feel like I can't breathe and my head is spinning. He tastes like cinnamon and sweets and cotton candy and feels like heat and oh my God this is incredible. Just incredible.

He pulls away and I am left craving, aching, needing more like some sort of junkie needing her fix. I have never felt such an intense desire, such an intense throbbing between my legs, and to think it was only from a kiss.

"You need to stop me," He says, his voice authoritative and deep and oh, so sexy.

I blink my eyes open slowly. "Wh-what?" I stammer.

Embry's eyes are staring deeply into mine. "Am I scaring you?"

I crinkle my eyebrows at him. "Excuse me?"

"I guess that answers my question," He laughs, but it is a throaty laugh, a deep laugh, a _sexy_ laugh. I've never heard anything quite like it.

Now, I am the one who completely loses the self-control. I am the one to kiss him this time. He is surprised at first, that much I can tell, but then his hand cups the back of my neck and he kisses back, freeing my hands so that I can tangle them in his hair. He's gentler this time, and somehow that's even better. I can feel every touch even more intensely. His lips are softer than I remember, and every time they touch mine I swear they get even softer. They mend and melt into mine easily, and I can feel how plush they are, how they mold into mine perfectly.

Embry wraps his arms around me and rolls so that I am on top of him. He breaks from me and I am about to complain, beg, scream when he trails his lips from my lips, to my ear, and then down my neck, causing my breath to completely catch in my throat. Not thinking anymore, I let my fingers tangle in his hair and smile into the air.

Holy shit.

I am not sure when this turned from incredible to sensual, but I suddenly realize that my body has completely taken over. I have never felt anything like this before; not with Matt or Tanner or Dereck or anyone, not in my wildest dreams. My body is clawing for him, reaching for him, pushing up underneath his shirt and begging to memorize every blazingly heated piece of him.

He connects his lips with mine again and I swear they are aching, throbbing with desire. I press myself closer, needing more. Needing much more, but not sure how to get it. All I know is that somewhere between Embry kissing me and now I slipped into an alternate universe where I am literally floating on pure bliss. I can't even think, and all I know is that my thighs are sending tiny aching thrills shooting into my lower back, into my stomach, right down the center of them. I can feel them quivering.

Suddenly, he breaks away from me. Embry pushes me off of him so that he is the one back on top and then drops his head to breathe against my upper chest.

I am heaving. Heaving I need him so badly.

"We should stop," Embry literally wheezes.

"No," I breathe. "Don't stop." My voice doesn't even sound like my own anymore. It is needy and dramatic and sounds like a woman, not like a little girl.

"I got carried away," Embry sits up." Shit, I," His eyes trail up and down my body again and again as he rubs his head. "Y-you're just, and we're- I got carried away."

"Good carried away," I sit up and reach for his collar, pulling him back down with me. I can't help it. I don't care about the repercussions; my body needs him. _I_ need him.

Embry loses himself again, and he loses it in the way where his hand strokes my thigh and then latches underneath my knee and pulls me underneath him. He kisses me rougher now, and my numb lips can't get enough. He tastes so incredible. So perfect. And he is just so fucking warm; I feel like he is heating my body from the outside in. I can't help but wonder what it would feel like if he heated it from the inside, out. I can't get enough.

"Lena," Embry pulls away and up onto his knees, his entire being as disheveled as his voice. "Lena, we need to stop."

"I can't stop," I sit up on my knees and suddenly we are kissing again. He pulls me to him by my waist and then his hands drop lower as we kiss each other on our knees, our bodies too close for me not to feel the heat basking off of his body onto mine. My hands explore his chest, his jaw, just… everything. I slip them beneath his shirt and he breaks away again, but he isn't pulling away from _me_ this time. He has a question in his eyes. An honest, true question. A need. A worry. But a question, nonetheless.

I place my hand on his chest and lean towards him, attempting to control my breathing. "I want you," I whisper to him.

"Fuck, Lena," Embry is breathing heavy, his jaw tensed as he watches me.

"Embry," I lean my lips towards him.

His lips quiver as goes from examining my eyes to my lips and then my eyes again. He shakes his head, almost like he can't believe it, and then he grasps my neck in his palm and we crash together again, but almost immediately he slows it down.

"Lena," He breathes into my lips.

I close my eyes and tilt my face up to the ceiling, expecting it to happen, but still not ready when his soft, plush lips find my neck again. He lifts me by my waist and sets me in his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck as his lips follow an invisible trail along my jawline. I am so heated. It is everything him; Embry isn't just warm physically, he is warm everywhere else too.

"Lena," He whispers again, slowing his lips.

I shake my head and keep my eyes closed. "Don't," My voice trembles.

"Don't what?" He kisses from my lip to my ear and then down my neck.

"Please," I gasp because he is kissing me in a way that makes it impossible to breathe correctly. "Don't speak. Don't ruin this."

I feel his fingertips slowly trail up my neck and then tangle themselves in my hair. I press my hands to the sides of his neck and push myself closer to him. Embry's lips find mine again and they mend in tune with each other, the most beautiful duet, as he trails his hand along my leg that is wrapped around his torso.

I breathe into his mouth.

Embry cups my face in his hands and I am literally putty for him. I am fucking putty. I would do anything for this man right in this very moment. Anything.

"Lena," He breathes again.

"Embry," I tilt my face up but he pulls it back down.

"Lena," He responds, his voice more even now. He kisses me once again, but then pulls away. "We need to stop," He says again, but his voice is much calmer now, and I know that he is level-headed once again. Both of us are breathing hard, though my eyes are closed, so I am not able to tell if he is looking at me.

He strokes his hand along my cheek over and over again, which is answer enough, and then kisses me one last time, softly and passionately and leaving me yearning after him.

"I want you too," He breathes, his voice clear now.

I take a deep, steadying breath before I finally blink my eyes open.

His eyes are sparkling at me like I've never seen before. I used to dream of someone looking at me like this, and now here Embry is. It debilitates me.

"Don't be angry with me," He says before I even have a chance to turn my brain back on again. Embry moans as his eyes drop down to my lips. "I'm just trying to be responsible."

I can't help but smile. "You _are_ responsible, Embry."

"Oh yeah?" He raises an eyebrow at me. "How's your stomach?"

My eyes widen. "What about my stomach?"

He rolls his eyes. "Your bullet wound, Lena."

My mouth drops. I drop my face to my abdomen and suddenly feel an ache spread out from my lower abdomen, across my navel and then all the way to the other side. "Ouch," I wince, pressing my hand to the gauze and sucking in a breath between gritted teeth. I had been too caught up in him to even notice it.

"See," Embry sighs. "Lie down. I'll get you some pain medication."

I nod and slowly maneuver myself off of him and flat on my back. By the time Embry reaches me with water and a pill, I am rocking back and forth in pain.

"I told you," He tells me sternly. "You can't let me lose control like that, Lena."

I moan and reach for the pill, but he places it on my tongue before I have a chance to do it myself, and then helps cradle my neck as I lift up to take a gulp of water.

I whimper as I lie back down.

"You hurting?" He asks me after a moment, stroking his fingers along the opposite side of my wound.

"Yeah."

"What kind of pain is it?" He asks quickly, obviously worried.

I can't help myself from playing with him. My lips pull up mischievously at the corners. "Aching."

"Where?"

"Lower," I tell him softly. Embry's fingers trail down my stomach, a little lower than my belly-button.

"Here?"

I shake my head, though my breathing has begun to pick up again. "Lower."

Embry makes it only a few inches before he stops and pulls away. "Lena."

I giggle, despite myself. "I'm sorry. You asked."

Embry moans. "You need fucking boundaries," He grumbles to himself as he stands up. "And a leash."

"Kinky," I murmur.

"I'm going to take you to bed before your parents get back and I am grounded from ever seeing you again."

"I don't think they would like you _taking me_ to bed very much, either," I giggle.

"You are terrible," Embry states, but there is no disregarding the laugh in his voice.

I wince as Embry pulls me into his arms and then feel him slow as he carefully walks me into the first-floor guest room that I am staying in for the time being- stairs are not the easiest of tricks to tackle quite yet.

He sets me on my back and then pulls the covers up for me.

"Stay?" I ask.

Embry laughs. "No."

I open my eyes just to narrow them at him. "Embry."

"Lena!" He argues. "We're dating now. I'm not going to sleepover in your bed with you," He kisses my jawline. "It's highly inappropriate."

"But I love doing inappropriate things with you," I mumble.

"Go to sleep," He stands up. "Oh, and by the way," He drops back down again to whisper into my ear. "I love you."

My lips pull up at the corners. I can feel his body heat radiating onto me as he stands there, waiting. I am not sure what to say to that. I open my mouth once but then close it again.

"Don't worry," Embry rubs the top of my back. "You'll get there," He whispers. "I promise." He kisses me one last time, on the forehead this time, and then closes the door behind me.

How the hell am I supposed to sleep now?

* * *

WHEW! Please let me know how you felt about Lena and Embry's first steamy moment! Review for an update! YOU GUYS ROCK!


	20. Starting Over

Hi guys! This chapter starts in Lena's POV and then switches for Embry's fort the second half! Hope you like it- thanks again for reading and all the reviews!

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

I walk into Embry's office not sure how I should act or feel or walk or talk. Surely, everything is different now, but no one _knows_ that it's different, do they? Linda greets me cheerfully.

"Lena! It's been a long time since I've seen you around!"

I smile. "Is Embry in his office?"

"Yeah, go on in!"

"Thanks."

I take a deep breath as I walk past her. Part of me hates it, no one knowing that we're dating; it's like a possession thing. I want people to look at me and think, "Oh, Embry belongs to _her_ ," but that's really kind of fucked up. Isn't it? This is the first real relationship that I have ever been in, and I'm not quite sure what to do. On one hand, getting serious too fast freaks me out, but on the other more important hand… it's Embry. We were serious before we were even dating.

I crack Embry's door and then slowly step inside, not wanting to interrupt him if he's busy. He has his legs up on the edge of the table as he lies back in his chair with the phone in his hand. "Mhm- uhuh… yeah but-," He sighs and rubs his temples.

The door clicks behind me and he looks up, and immediately his face settles into a warm smile. I honestly cannot help but smile back in the exact same when he looks at me like that. It could warm me from a mile away.

I point to the bag of food in my hand and then set it on the corner of his desk. He smiles a tad wider and then holds his hand out to me, placing his feet on the floor and sitting up in his chair.

"I will have to speak with your mother, Fred."

I sit down across his lap and then almost immediately Embry wraps his arm tightly around me. I let the side of my face fall into his chest and take a long, deep, content breath. Embry smells so good, and he's so warm, too. He rubs his hand firmly up and down my back in a slow rhythm. I lift my hand to the collar of his shirt and start fumbling with it mindlessly.

"Well you'll have to discuss that with a doctor, like I said. You'll need that in writing," Embry says, and _wow_ I am shocked by how much I love listening to him like this. With my ear pressed up against his chest, I can hear the vibrations of his voice; I can feel his chest vibrating as he speaks. I bite my lip and press myself closer to him, immediately turned on.

To say that I have been surprised and quite honestly shocked at Embry's complete 180 would be an understatement. One day he wouldn't even look at me and the next he's kissing me and talking about how he has imagined what I'm like in bed. I feel like my head is spinning… in a good way. One other thing that really surprised me the other night was how far we took it, how far he let me go- but what really shocked me, is how he didn't have control of himself. I have never seen Embry out of control; I have never seen him just a… man, wanting a girl. But that night he had just wanted me. I blush just remembering it.

"Right," Embry sighs into the phone. "I know. Alright- al-," He sighs again. "I hear you. I'll call you when I speak with him- thanks Fred."

Embry lets the phone drop out of his hand onto the floor and then moans as he reaches his hand over to make sure that the call was actually dropped.

I giggle and sit up, holding myself up with my hands against his chest. "Rough day?"

"Three rich kids fighting over their inheritance," He rolls his eyes and then connects his eyes with mine. Embry cocks his head. "Come back down here," He tells me sternly, and almost angrily.

"Oh," I lie back down against with a thump. Embry hugs me and kisses my head. "Mmm," He sighs into my hair. I blush again, because Embry just does that to me. "Did you bring me lunch?" He rocks us back and forth in the chair.

"Mhm," I close my eyes against his warmth.

"You're sweet," He murmurs against my hair. Embry runs his fingers from my scalp down to the ends of my hair and then twirls it in his fingers.

I tilt my face up at him and smile. Embry grins and gently presses his finger into the one dimple I have on the right side of my face. "In the interest of full disclosure considering you are a lawyer and could sue me for fraud, it was 50% for your benefit, 50% for my sanity. I had to get out of that house."

Embry laughs and pulls me higher up in his lap so that out faces are closer and he's no longer looking down at me. "Is Scarlett driving you nuts?"

"She checks on me every five minutes."

"She's worried about you," Embry chuckles and runs his fingers through the sides of my hair.

"She's insane."

"That, too."

"But I have my first outing this afternoon. How exhilarating."

"Yeah? Where?"

I sigh and stand up, pulling myself onto the edge of Embry's desk and then latching my hands onto the edges as I kick my feet back and forth. I notice Embry's gaze drop to my thighs before quickly bringing them back up to my face.

"Your sister called me to set up lunch."

Embry tils his face and smiles at me. "She did?"

I nod. Gulp. "Does she… know?"

Embry chuckles. "Yeah, Lennie. She knows."

"I didn't want to tell anyone yet."

His face remains neutral when he watches me. "Well I didn't tell her, if that's what you're worried about."

I raise an eyebrow. "You didn't?"

He shakes his head.

"How did she know, then?"

"She guessed it," Embry looks as if he is fighting a smile.

"How?" My eyes widen.

Embry rolls his eyes. "Well, for one thing I'm not walking around like a zombie anymore."

"Oh," I blush. "Right."

He sighs and stands up. Embry places his hands into his front pockets as he examines me. "What's wrong? Why don't you want anyone to know about us?"

"Because when people get involved things get… messy. And people have opinions. And they're nosy, and… I'm just not ready for this little bubble of happiness to have anyone else in it yet besides us, okay?"

His eyes squint at me. "Are you sure that's just it?"  
I sigh. "And maybe I don't want rules."

"Rules?"

"Rules," I nod my head. "If too many people find out than my dad's going to find out and if my dad find's out than I'm pretty sure we're going to have to sign contracts not to touch each other beneath two layers of clothing until I'm 35."

Embry laughs.

"I'm serious," Embry," I complain. "I don't want people to know yet."

"Okay, okay," He reaches for my face and holds it gently in his hands. "But you know they're going to have to find out at some point," He tells me.

"Obviously. I'm just not ready right now."

"Okay," He strokes my cheeks. "How about a kiss? Are you ready for that?"

I bite the corner of my lip. "I think so."

"Yeah?" Embry laughs and then tilts my face up. He brings his mouth to mine slowly, and then his lips pick up where he left off. They work timidly against mine, but still are able to leave me wanting more. He goes to pull away though I moan and hook my arms around his neck.

Embry chuckles. "I think I see why you don't want rules."

I roll my eyes. He kisses me one again, quick and sweet, and then physically removes my hands from his neck to pick the phone off of the floor and place it back in its holder on the table.

I moan and stand up. "Well fine then. I'll see you later," An idea sparks in the back of my mind. "Hey, did you know Megan knows the manager at Glitter?"

Embry looks at me funny. "No. What's Glitter?"

"Oh," I feign embarrassment. "Nevermind."

"Hey," He pulls on my arm as I begin walking towards the exit. "What's Glitter?" He asks again.

"Oh, nothing, Embry," I sigh. "It's just- I don't want you to worry. It's kind of better that you don't know."

"What the hell is it?" His eyes are wide.

"Well, technically it's a male strip club," I say nonchalantly. "But I mean it's a restaurant, too."

Embry's face practically pales before my eyes. "My sister is taking you to a strip club?"

"In Seattle," I nod. "She said she was in need of a girl's night."

"This is _not_ happening." Embry keeps ahold of my hand as he reaches for the phone. "No way." He laughs to himself. "Is she crazy?" He looks at me now. "You are _not_ going," He growls. I gulp at the dominance in his voice.

"Why not?"

"Don't start."

"Embry," I am suddenly hysterical. I reach for the wound still healing in my lower abdomen when the laughing hurts it too badly and then stand up straight. "Embry I'm kidding! Of course your sister's not taking me to a strip club!"

He drops my hand and the phone collectively. "Oh."

I laugh some more and roll my eyes, pressing my palm tightly to my abdomen as I limp out of the room.

"Hey, you need help?" He asks me regarding my wound, sighing and shaking his head.

"Nope. I'm good."

"Good, because you're in heaps of trouble. That was cruel."

I hold open the door to rest my cheek against the wood. "That's fine with me. What's my punishment?" I jut out my lower lip.

Embry moans and stands up, turning his back to me. "Get out. Have fun today. Not too much fun. Jesus."

I giggle and leave his office. Yes, it's official: teasing Embry Call is my favorite activity on the entire planet.

A few hours Later, I walk into a coffee shop between Seattle and Washington to find once Megan Call, then Megan Anderson, now once again Megan Call, standing in the back. Megan recently got divorced and relocated from Washington DC to Seattle, so we've been seeing quite a bit more of her.

"Lena!" Megan says once she sees me, standing up and immediately engulfing me in a huge hug. I hug her back, because something about the Call family makes their hugs otherworldly. "How are you?" She asks when she pulls away. "How's the bullet wound? Did I make you drive too far?" She bites her lip nervously.

"Megan," I laugh. "I'm fine! Bullet wound's healing. No not too far."

"Good," She grins. "Now we can get to the fun part!"

My eyes widen. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" She giggles and ushers me into the booth across from her before taking a seat. A moment later, the waiter arrives with our coffees. "I got you a vanilla cappuccino. That's your favorite, right?"

I grin. "Yes." It's kind of touching that Embry's sister remembers my favorite drink order.

"So, how's my brother?" She asks, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You mean in bed or just in general?"

She cringes. "I could do without the details."

I laugh. "I'm kidding." Perhaps that will deter her from wanting the dirt.

"Oh come on," Megan rolls her eyes at me and leans forward. I sigh; no such luck. "Tell me about you guys. How's it going?"

"Good," I can't help heat from rising to my cheeks. Is it bad that my first thought came to Embry rolling around on the couch with me? His strong hands grasping my neck… kissing beneath my ear. I clear my throat and sit up.

"Oh, you're blushing!" Megan coos. "This is great! I'm so happy for you two! I thought my brother was going to off himself while you were gone."

My breath catches in my throat. "Megan," I breathe.

"I'm kidding," She rolls her eyes. "Sorry, that was insensitive. When you work in politics you get de-sensitized to things like that. You'd be surprised how many times I use that phase."

"Gosh," I laugh. "Sounds totally like the career path I want to take!"

She giggles. "What have you guys been doing?"

"Nothing really," I sigh. "I'm still kind of house-bound. Actually, this is my first real outing, so consider yourself lucky."

Megan's mouth parts. "So my brother hasn't taken you on a date yet?"

"Not technically. Well, he did bring over a ton of groceries and try to cook for me…"

"Oh God," Megan's hand is covering her mouth. "Please tell me he didn't burn your house down."

I giggle. "Close call. The pizza was good though. We basically had a date night equivalent to dinner and a movie at home, so."

"It'll get better when you're recovered," She waves her hand at me.

"You think?" I find myself blushing. "I can't really imagine it getting much better than this."

"Just wait till you have sex!"

I nearly spit out my coffee. "Oh my God," I laugh into my lap and shake my head.

Megan giggles. "Trust me. And you're lucky because you and Embry will have good sex. I had terrible sex with my ex. Should have known."

"So, about that," I begin hesitantly.

Megan sighs and holds up her hand. "Please, don't. Every time I talk to Embry he speaks to me like I'm some sort of wounded puppy. I married a politician. A terrible idea. He slept with my best friend. It sucks. But I'm fine. And I'm having _so much sex_ it's really nothing to complain about."

I giggle. "Well, good for you."

She cocks her head at me. I smile to myself because it looks so similar to how Embry does it. "I like you. Whenever I mention that to Embry he basically passes out and then starts lecturing me. He's kind of a prude, isn't he?"

I burst out laughing. "Well, I don't know if I would say that…"

"So how are your parents taking it?" She sips her coffee, immediately onto the next subject.

"Well," I hold out the word a little bit too long for her not to notice.

"No way," She actually sounds astonished. "They don't know?"

I shake my head.

"Wow, my brother's cooler than I thought," She actually sounds impressed.

"Not his idea," I widen my eyes. "I basically had to beg him."

"I take it back," She sighs sadly. "Not that I'm not as into forbidden, secret romances as the next girl, but why don't you want to tell them?"

"I don't know," I sit back in my seat.

She studies me for a second. "You totally do. Spill."

"Megan!" I laugh. "I really don't!"

"Lena, I do damage control for politicians for a living; I can tell a lie from miles away."

I bite the corner of my lip. "I just… we're kind of still figuring things out, you know? And it's great. Honestly, Embry is _great_. I didn't know that he could be so… sweet," I blush. "But there's still that thought looming over me that my dad's going to say something like 'You can't touch each other until she's an adult!' and Embry's going to take that and run with it."

"So you're not worried about your dad? You're worried about Embry?"

I shrug. "Most girls don't have to worry about what their dad's say because their boyfriend won't care. Embry does. And plus, sometimes I just worry it'll give him an easy out… I don't know. He promised me he's all in. It's shitty of me to think otherwise."

"It's not shitty," Megan smiles at me. "It's how you feel."

"Still shitty," I sigh. "I just am so happy. Like, I am so happy with him. But I can't help but feel like it's only temporary.

"If you want my opinion, and please, shut me up if you don't, I don't think he wants it to be temporary in the slightest."

I sigh. "That's what he's told me. It just can't be… this good, you know?"

She laughs. "The thing is, Lena, I thought that about my ex, and I was right. I get it, you're scared. But Embry is _not_ my ex. My brother would rather jump off of a cliff than hurt you."

"Gosh, Megan," I laugh.

"Well it's true," She grins. "Here's an idea: Tell him how you feel."

"Terrible idea," I shake my head. "It's probably my fault because I'm quick tempered, but usually those kinds of feelings-conversations end in a screaming match and me chucking plates at his head, so."

Megan bursts out laughing. "You two are going to have the _best_ sex."

I roll my eyes. That's weird; Embry mentioned something about that too. What does my temper have to do with sex?

"Lena?"

I lift my eyes.

"You can trust him, you know."

I gulp. "I know that."

"No really," She lets out a long, deep breath. "I was really, _really_ hurt," Tears condense in the corners of her eyes that shock me; Megan isn't the type to let her emotions show, which is why we have always gotten along great. In an instant she has swallowed them down. "So I know how it feels, and because of that I wouldn't tell you this unless I was 100% certain; Embry won't hurt you. I'm not just saying that because he's my brother. He really won't."

I can't help my lips from pulling up at the corners. "I think I know that. I do," I take a steadying breath. "I just," I swallow down a lump in my throat and shake my head at her. Megan must notice, because her expression drops into one of understanding and she reaches for her hand.

I laugh and roll my eyes at myself. "I really am happy. Honestly. I'm just… there's a lot of hurt still and he's just,"

"Stubborn? Heard-headed, arrogant?"

"Ugh, maybe sometimes," I giggle, the sadness evaporating off of me.

"Well he's crazy about you," She grins at me as she brings her mug to her lips. "Can't say I blame him. I swear if I ever got a boob job I would bring you in as a living example of exactly what I would want."

My eyes widen. "W-what? Megan, when have you even seen my boobs?"

"Remember last year Forth of July? We changed into our swimsuits together?"

I look at her funny. "Ugh, yeah. Wasn't aware I was being checked out."

She laughs. "Couldn't resist. My brother's one lucky guy."

Heat rises to my cheeks in an instant. Dear God, I think, as I try to hide my face while taking a gulp of coffee.

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

Megan brings over Chinese tonight after work; I haven't seen her in ages, so we're excited to be able to have dinner together and catch up. I want to ask about her ass-hole, good for nothing, idiot of an ex-husband mainly for the fact that if he's giving her any trouble I will _not_ hesitate to kill him this time, but I don't want to hurt her… and I can tell that she is really hurt, even though she won't let it show. Oddly enough, I see a lot of similarities between Lena and Megan; they're both stone-cold to the rest of the world, but to a few people they give them _everything_. Megan chose the wrong man. I'll be damned if anything like that ever happens to Lena.

"So, I had lunch with your lady today," Megan shoots me a sly smile as she dishes out Chinese food onto two plates. "About time."

"Yeah, she told me about that. How'd it go?"

"Great. She's adorable. I love her. She's made up of sex-appeal but she's also a badass and like 90% sarcasm with 10% sweetness. She'd make a killing in politics."

"No way," I laugh. "I don't think I could handle two women in my life complaining about foreign affairs."

Megan laughs and then rolls her eyes. "She did say something that was kind of interesting, though."

Immediately my heart falls into my stomach. "What?" I ask, immediately thinking that for some reason I'm not making her happy, that she's not happy, that she hasn't been as completely and wholesomely happy as I have been over the last few weeks.

"That she's never been happier, but also that she's convinced that it won't last." My sister turns around to face me and then crosses her arms, giving me her best stern expression. "She's convinced that if you tell her parents her dad's not going to let you two be together and that you're going to take that and run with it."

I can't help but make a face. "What, Megan? Why would she think that?"

She shrugs. "You seem to be a little controlling of the relationship."

"Did she say that?"

"No," Megan states. "I'm saying it."

I sigh. "You don't understand, Megan. She's sixteen."

"Oh Embry," She rolls her eyes and turns back to the food. "Who cares?"

"I do! I'm just trying to do what's best for her."

"I'm sorry," She laughs at me. "But wasn't doing what you thought was best for her what got you into that terrible predicament five months ago? You were miserable. She was miserable. Have you learned nothing?"

"Megan," I moan and rub my face with my hand. "No- I mean you don't _understand_. If I let her have a say, we'd be having sex right now."

She raises her eyebrows at me, "Well, she definitely didn't say that."

"See!" I throw my hands up. "I'm stuck."

"Not really," She looks at me as if I am crazy. "You can still give her what she needs without sleeping with her, Embry. Gosh. Sometimes I wonder how I got all the brains in the family."

"That's what I'm trying to do!" I moan, ignoring her comment.

"By doing what?" Megan laughs. "Having one 'staying-in' date with her at her house? Really, Emb?"

I narrow my eyes at her. "She's recovering from being shot, Megan."

"Oh, Embry!" She grabs my shoulders and shakes them. "Where's your sense of adventure? Don't you remember how you were when you were her age? Stop being so damn mature. Stop thinking so much! Lena knows you're mature; she's seen you play that role. Now, she wants you to be her boyfriend."

"I'm trying," I begin.

"No you're not," Megan quickly dismisses me. "Lena's an extremely passionate, hot-headed and attractive 16-year-old girl. She wants excitement. Surprise! She wants to be swept off of her feet. Sweet is great. But sweet can get so boring."

"I'm not sweet," I tell her blandly.

"Than stop acting it. It doesn't suit you or Lena. You're in love. Act like it."

I narrow my eyes at her.

"Do something reckless. Tell her she's sexy. Flirt with her. Fight with her. Steal her away in the middle of the night for a rendezvous. Take her out. Be _fun_."

"So now I'm a boring old man; thanks Megan."

"Shut up," She giggles and hands me a plate. "I'm helping you. Trust me. Lena and I are a lot alike."

"That freaks me out."

"Good. It should. I'm not easy to please," She lifts her chin in the air and goes to sit down at the table. I sigh as I watch her, wondering how she ever let an ass-hole in enough to hurt her, but then I think of Lena, and how she looks at me after I kiss her, and I suddenly realize how.

I take my plate to sit down next to her. "There's still a lot of hurt there, you know," She says suddenly. I stop eating and lift my eyes to meet hers. Megan keeps her eyes down and continues eating. "Just make sure you don't forget that."

I frown and stare at my food, suddenly having lost my appetite.

* * *

"Lena!" I throw a second rock at her window and feel like a complete juvenile delinquent. This was a terrible idea. Seriously, who the hell do I think I am? A 15-year-old nerd who's about to hold a speaker above his head? Why would I listen to my sister, anyways? When I was eight and she was 12 she once convinced me that you could fly if you sang "I Believe I Can Fly," at the top of my lungs on the roof while simultaneously jumping off of it. I broke my leg for that one.

I throw a forth rock at Lena's bedroom window and accidentally hit the tree next to her house. It ricochets off of that and comes straight at me. I dive to the ground as I hear it whiz by my face.

Jesus Christ.

I am just about to call her like a normal human being and completely ditch my sister's terrible plan of sweeping her off of her feet when I hear the undeniable squeak of her window opening. I see light blonde hair fall out through the window.

"Lena!" I call up. I can't help a grin from engulfing my face.

Lena squints her eyes and then rubs her face. "Embry?" She asks, her voice is gruff from sleep.

"Come down here!" I call to her.

"Wh-what?" She asks, squinting down at me.

"Come on! I'm stealing you for the night!"

Lena drops her head. "Are you drunk?"

I roll my eyes. "No, Lena."

She sighs. "Well where are we going?" She whisper yells.

"Does it matter?" I call back to her.

Crickets chirp between us for a long moment. "Fine. Let me get dressed."

I grin. "I'll wait for you by the back door."

Lena comes down a few minutes later with leggings and a tee-shirt and her face still having distinct indents of lines on her skin from sleep.

I laugh and reach for her face. She squints at the light of the lamp-post and rubs her eyes. "Wow. This is a great look for you."

Lena moans and drops her head to my chest. "I was sleeping."

I laugh. "Oh really? I was wondering about the hair."

Lena gasps and pulls away. "What about my hair?" She pouts. I force back a smile. Lena's usually smooth hair is wavy and full with pieces sticking up all over the place. I laugh and press my palms overtop of it to smooth it down.

"Nothing. Ready?"

She gives me a skeptical look. God, how much I want to see what other kinds of looks she will give me; the thought catches me so off guard that it kind of freaks me out. I clear my throat. "Where are we going?" She asks.

"It's a secret," I smile at her. "Come on." I hold out my hand to her and then feel her place her small, soft hand in mine. I squeeze it once and then bring it up to my mouth to kiss as we walk. God, this just feels _right_. Being with Lena feels right.

"It's cold," She mumbles and leans into my side. "Where are you taking me? Am I in trouble?"

I laugh. "No, Len, you're not in trouble. Jeeze, I must be a terrible boyfriend if that's the first thing you think when I show up at your bedroom window at two a.m.

Lena giggles. "Sorry. I'm not used to this."

"Well that's probably a good thing that you're not used to sneaking out with men in the middle of the night." I open the door to my truck.

Lena leans against the side of the car and crosses her arms. With the moonlight shining against her, she looks different. More dangerous. Sexy as hell. I push the thought down, but then I think, why? I wonder if I had gotten so used to pushing down those thoughts that I have continued that even now. I brush the hair out of her eyes. "You're incredibly sexy," I tell her.

Lena's dark eyes shift up to mine, surprise is evident on her beautiful face. "You're flirting with me."

"Yes, I am." Her plush lips pull up at the corners. I can't control myself. "I need to kiss you."

She licks her bottom lip, which immediately sets me on edge. "Than do it."

I push down my desire and shake my head at her. I lean closer to Lena and smell her intoxicating scent of something sexy that reminds me of flowers and cinnamon. "Not yet," I tell her.

Lena's brow furrows. "Why not?"

God. Could she be more adorable? I trail my fingertip from her lower lip, down her chin, along my neck, and then across her collarbone. I hear the breath catch in her throat and look up to see her eyes closed. Her chest is rising and falling faster than normal. Her lips part. I can tell that she is loving this.

I brush my hand along the length of her arm and notice goosebumps, and I feel pleased that I was the one to give them to her.

"There's an art to anticipation," I tell her gently.

Lena keeps her eyes closed as her lips pull up at the corners. God, this girl is so delicious. "Patience is not a virtue of mine."

"Is there a particular reason you brought up your virtue?"

Lena chuckles and finally opens her eyes. "Kiss me," She asks, her eyes yearning.

I smile and brush my lips against hers. Len's breath catches in her throat as she leans into me. I cup her neck in my hands and kiss her jawline. "Greedy girl."

"Very."

"Anticipation," I wink at her. "Trust me."

"What do you know, anyways?" Lena crosses her arms again and raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm a lot older than you! I know what I'm talking about."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine. Let's go."

I drive Lena to our destination, and all the while I hold her hand and rest them on her knee. The silence is comfortable, and there's an electric spark of something that I've never felt before humming in the air between us. It's dark. Exciting. Stimulating. Wow, maybe Megan was right.

I pull up behind a tree and back into the perfect spot. Lena sits up and looks around. "Where are we?"

"A spot," I grin at her.

"What kind of spot?" She blinks.

"Well, it could be our spot," I raise my eyebrows at her.

A look of disgust falls on Lena's face. "That's way too cliché for me, Embry."

"You know what," I pat her thigh and then grasp her waist tightly in my hands. Lena squeals as I pull her into my lap. "I think you deserve a little bit of cliché, Lena Lahote."

Lena blushes. "I hate it."

"I don't think you hate it as much as you say you do."

"I don't care."

I cup her cheek in my hand and stroke my thumb across her soft skin. Lena's eyes close again. I kiss her lightly on the lips, not able to help myself. Lena sighs and I feel her fingers grasp my hair tightly. She pulls herself further into my lap. I momentarily stop breathing when I notice how close our centers are to each other. I wonder if she can feel the heat that she creates there. I gulp right before Lena presses her mouth to mine. Her lips are much more feverish than mine, much more flustered. Untamed.

I grasp her neck gently in my palms and pull her away. "I'm going to make you a romantic," I tell her.

Lena's lips pull up slowly at the corners. "You wish, Embry."

"It will happen. I promise."

She sighs and connects her eyes with mine. "I really wish you would stop making promises that you can't keep, Embry."

I frown. "Wait here." I lift her off of me and then exit the truck. After I have everything set up, I open the door again. Lena sits up suddenly, frightened. I smirk at her and am not able to help myself. I snatch one of her ankles and pull her out of the truck, making sure that I don't hurt her healing stomach in any way.

"Hey! Embry!" Lena complains.

"This is the first step in my grand scheme to sweep you off your feet."

Lena rolls her eyes. "Literally."

I grin at her. I hop into the bed of the truck and Lena gasps. "You and your werewolf strength," She rolls her eyes as I slowly set her on the dozen of plush blankets I bought just for tonight.

Lena's head turns from side to side, taking in her surroundings. "Wh- what is this Embry?" Her eyes soften visibly as she takes in the blankets, littering the bed of the truck, and the lantern creating a soft glow among us, in the corner.

"It can be whatever you want it to be," I lie down next to her and place my hand underneath my head. "Like I said."

Lena presses her lips together and then rolls her eyes. I laugh and slide an arm underneath her neck.

"We do not have a spot, Embry," Lena grumbles as she rolls over into me and then rests her cheek on my chest. "That is so cliché." She rests her sweet palm on my chest and I relish in the feel of her body pressed against mine.

"There's nothing wrong with cliché."

"I beg to differ."

"You're going to make me work for this, aren't you?"

"For what?"

"You."

Lena sighs. She looks up at the sky and then shakes her head. "Embry. I just- I can't understand your mood swings."

"What, Lennie?" I nudge her shoulder. She shakes her head. I press my finger underneath her chin and press it up so that she is forced to look at me. "Tell me."

She bites the inside of her cheek. "I know you say that things are different now, but I just don't understand how one minute you're willing to leave me because you believe so strongly that I'm too young for you, and then the next you're flirting with me and calling me sexy and…," She shakes her head adamantly. "I know that you say you're all in. But how am I supposed to believe that?" Tears form in the corners of her eyes. "If you can switch the flip just like that what's to say that you couldn't do it again?"

"I won't, Lena," I close my eyes for a moment to regain my strength. I hate the pain in her voice. I hate that _I_ caused it. I hate that she doesn't trust me because of it. I hate that even though I say it to her, I know that she doesn't believe it.

"But how can I know that?" Lena pleads with me, her eyes searching mine.

"You _can't_ Lena," I tell her. "And I know it's scary. I know it is. But I promise you. I'm not walking away. I love you too much to let you go. I love you too much to hurt you again."

"Stop promising things," She breaks her eyes from mine to look up at the sky. She lets out a long sigh and then I watch her breathing as she stares up.

"We can go slow," I tell her gently. "It's okay if you're not able to just jump right into a relationship.

Lena laughs. "That's not what it is, Embry. It's not that I'm worried about not being _able_ to fall for you. It's that it's happening too fast. I feel like I'm falling without a parachute. I'm diving headfirst into this... _us_ , and it could really hurt me." She shakes her head again.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Lena."

"How can you promise that?" She turns towards me, and I suddenly realize that she had been silently crying. Tears stain her cheeks.

I lean overtop of her. It is as if Lena's body sinks further into the blankets. Her eyes darken. She licks her lips. "You're even beautiful when you cry," I press her hair behind her ear. Her face contorts, as if that hurt her. "You can, if you need to," I tell her gently.

She presses her lips together.

"I know you don't cry," I whisper to her. "But that's with the rest of the world. Not with me. You can cry about it if you want to. Tell me I'm an idiot. You can, if you need to. If you're still hurt."

She swallows harshly. "I'm not hurt."

"I know that you are," I stroke her blonde hair on the side of her head. "I can see it in your eyes."

Lena looks down. I feel her fingers find the collar of my shirt and then begin tracing the outline of the fabric. I wait patiently for her.

"When you left I wanted to die," She finally says. When Lena lifts her eyes again, I am broken at what I see. Her eyes are filled with tears and so much pain, a pain that I never thought _my_ Lena would ever feel, and it's because of me. "Watching how easy it was for you to walk away."

"It wasn't easy for me, Lena."

"Okay," She cries, her voice cracking. "How was I supposed to know that?" Her eyes are pleading with me. "How could you do that to me?"

And finally. It's out. The accusation. The hurt. The _honesty_. There's still so much of it.

I take her face between my hands and stroke her cheeks. Lena closes her eyes and I watch as she gulps down her tears. "Keep going," I tell her softly. "It's okay."

"I hate crying," She opens her eyes only to narrow them at me.

"But it isn't a bad crying," I tell her. "You're crying to me about something bad that was terrible but now it's over. But that's just it, Lena. It's over. Let me hold you. It's going to be okay, because you can cry and then you'll still have me."

Lena's lower lip quivers and her navy-blue eyes become so glassy with the thick layer of water covering them. She presses her face into my neck and then lets out a loud, heartbreaking sob.

"It wasn't even hard for you," Her body shakes.

"Yes it was, Lena," I say gently into her ear as she cries. "The hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life."

"If you thought it was right for me, you'd leave again," She pulls away.

"No, I wouldn't."

"How can you say that? You did it before."

I moan and then press my forehead against hers. I take a moment to search through my thoughts; I want to tell her exactly what she means, but I want to tell her the truth, too. I pull away to be able to watch her as I speak to her. I hold Lena's cheek in my hand as I whisper to her.

"I can't promise that I'll never hurt you." Her eyes widen. "As much as I want that, I can't promise it because I'll still protect you in any way that I can. I'll try as hard as I can not to, but I won't make you a promise I can't keep, Lena. But I will never, _ever_ purposely hurt you. And a promise that I _can_ make you, is that I am all in. 100%. Completely and entirely. And I am so in love with you, Lena. I promise that I'll try as hard as I can to stop being overbearing; I'll stop thinking for you and for us and work together. I promise that I'll always hold you when you cry and I'll always respect your opinion, even when it's not right."

Lena laughs, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm not the same guy who left, Lena," I tell her softly, wanting more than anything for these words to sink into her. "I wasn't in love with you then. I had feelings for you, but I didn't understand them. I didn't understand them and they scared me and so I made a mistake. I made a _huge_ mistake because I thought that it was best for you and I was wrong. I was so wrong, Lena. But I _am_ sure that I am in love with you now. I love everything about you. And I want to love everything about you that I haven't seen yet, too. And I won't walk away. Ever. That is a promise, Lena. If you don't hear anything else, hear that."

Lena's eyes close as she takes in my words. After a moment, a small smile forms on her lips. "Alright, fine. This is our spot. You win."

I laugh and pull her face to mine. Our lips touch together in sweet relief. I press my hand into her lower back and push her towards me. The front of Lena's body presses against my side and I feel her shiver.

I smile and pull away. "What are you thinking?"

Lena actually smiles her real, passionate smile. I breathe a breath of relief. "There it is," I press my finger into her single dimple and grin.

She rolls her eyes, but her smile tells more than she is willing to. "So, are we like… defining the relationship?"

"If you mean you tell me what you want and expect from this, than of course. If you mean talk about an open relationship, no way."

Lena giggles. "The former."

"Oh, good," I pretend to let out a relieved sigh. "Go for it."

Lena lifts herself on top of me. She rests her elbow on my chest. I rub my hands along her arms. "I don't want you to put limits on what I want."

I gulp. Take a deep breath. I slowly nod my head. "Okay."

"Really?" Her eyes widen.

I narrow my eyes at her. "Do you even want a relationship without limits? Or did you just want me to say that you could?"

She grins. "Maybe a little bit of both."

I run my fingers through her hair. "More."

"I just… I'm not sure what I want, but I want _this_. I like this. How you've been tonight. You feel more like my boyfriend."

"That's exactly what I want to be," I smile at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yep, I like the benefits."

She smacks my arm.

I laugh.

"See!" Lena says to me. "I like that! You're not yelling at me for making inappropriate comments. You're making them yourself."

"Lena," I laugh. She really does have a one-track mind. "I'm not making inappropriate comments. I'm flirting with you. I like flirting with you."

"I like being flirted with," She grins.

"I have a proposition for you."

Her eyes widen. "That sounds dirty."

"Behave yourself."

She giggles. It's fucking adorable. I swear I have never thought that about any other girl before, but Lena Lahote is utterly adorable. It doesn't make much sense, but it kind of makes me want to feel up her body. See what _else_ she can do that is adorable.

Focus, Embry.

"I think we need to start clean. We've been friends for so long, but now I don't want to be _that_ kind of friend to you anymore. I know who you are as your friend," I trace the outline of her lips. "But I want to know you like this, as your boyfriend."

Lena blushes. "So you really want to start over? Like a… normal couple?"

I nod at her. "How do you feel about that."

"I like it much more than I should."

"Great," Embry grins. "Then, considering this is our first date and all, you might want to make me work for it."

Lena raises a challenging eye at me. "Is that a challenge, Embry call?"

I wiggle my eyebrows at her. "Maybe."

"Okay. Fine. But You'll crack first."

I roll my eyes at this very naïve and sweet girl in my arms. "You wish."

"You'll see," She giggles.

"No. _You_ will. I'm not just going to make you fall in love with me, but I'm going to make you trust me, too."

Lena sighs. "So, does this mean that you are taking back your 'I love you'?"

I smile at her. She is perfect. "How about that is the one thing that we keep? I could take it back, but I mean it, so it wouldn't make a difference."

Lena wraps her arms around my neck, pressing her chest into mine. I suddenly realize that she is only wearing a thin stretch of fabric between her shirt and her body. I immediately grow hard, and I can tell that Lena notices, for goosebumps rise on her arms once again. I make a mental note of that: Lena gets goosebumps when she is turned on. I like it."

"So, how are you feeling about the first date? Think I have a chance at a second?"

Lena smiles warmly, and for a moment I can't believe that she is smiling at me like this. I have dreamt of Lena looking at me like this. "Perhaps," She teases ruthlessly. "I would like you to take me out into public, though. Prove that you're not embarrassed to be seen with me."

I widen my eyes. "Embarrassed? I can't wait to show you off. Though I really don't like the idea of other men gawking at you."

"But I'm beautiful," She flirts, leaning her face towards mine. "You said so yourself."

"You're mine," I growl, unable to help myself.

"I like when you're possessive."

"Now who's flirting?" I tease her. I lean up to kiss her, but she quickly pulls away. I frown immediately.

"Like I said," She smiles knowingly at me. "You'll crack first."

I roll my eyes. "You're really going to test my limits, aren't you?" At the mere thought alone I feel a fire spreading through my veins. The things I would do to this girl.

"Yes." Her answer is definitive.

"That's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You want to know what else is fine?"

"What?"

"It is totally fine that you wear very thin bra's."

Lena's mouth parts into a small o. "Oh!" She gasps, a blush forming on her cheeks. I laugh and brush my fingers against them.

"You'll crack first," I murmur.

She closes her eyes against my palm. "We'll see," She whispers, her voice as silky as velvet. I feel my resolve unraveling at the sight of her. In fact, it's like she's pulling it quickly away.

* * *

Eeee! One of my favorite chapters! I'll be back soon! Review for an update!


	21. Smoldering

Hi awesome readers! Sorry about the wait; my computer screen cracked and I was without it for about a week! I was seriously dying without it! BUT I'M BACK! WAHOOO! Enjoy, and thank you again for the comments! Love you guys! Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

 **ps: fun poll on my profile if anyone is interested! Paul and Scarlett or Embry and Lena... choose your favorite couple!**

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

Lena is sitting in the waiting room about to be called in for her follow-up appointment when I sprawl in the chair next to her. I wipe the sweat on my forehead that formed after I broke out in a run because I got caught in a meeting and thought I was going to be late.

"Ugh," I look up to see Lena staring at me, wide eyes, beautiful plush lips and all.

"Hi," I grin at her. "You look incredible."

She smiles. "Thanks. What are you doing here?"

I sigh and sit up. "I came for your appointment. But I left so late I had to sprint here. If you hear a code blue, that's because I accidentally took down a 85 year old woman trying to get off the elevator."

She clasps her hand to her mouth. Her eyes going wide. "You didn't."

"I did," I moan. "I am going to hell."

Lena giggles now, and the sound is enough to ignite my veins. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and pull her to me. "How you feelin?" I ask her.

"Fine."

"That's it, dark Lord?"

She rolls her eyes and shoves at my chest, though I keep my hold on her. "It _will_ be fine," she corrects herself. "Once I'm told I can train again."

"And if you're not?"

"Embry," she moans.

"What? You have to entertain the possibility, Lena. You did get shot. Going in there preparing for a 100% good to go isn't realistic."

"Wow, Embry," her voice is heavy with sarcasm. "Did you get that psych degree right along with your law one?"

"Sassy." God, this girl will be a fighter in the bedroom. I shiver at the thought.

"I need to train."

"you need to get better," I remind her.

"I know something that will make me feel better," she rests her head my arm and grins up at me. "I'm offended. I didn't even get one single kiss when you walked in."

"I am terrible," I play along.

"So mean."

"I'll give you one if you ask nicely."

"So now I have to ask for kisses from you?"

"Of course not!" I smile widely at her. "I want to kiss you, too. I just enjoy hearing you beg."

She blushes, and I revel in the sight. God I live for this girl. "I don't beg, Embry."

I rub her shoulder gently. She probably thinks it's a nice gesture, but really I just need to touch her bare skin or I feel like I may explode. "Remains to be seen."

"Why'd you come?" She tilts her head at me.

"For this." I reach for her jaw and tilt her face towards me. I lean down and brush my lips against hers, and then when I feel goosebumps on her arms when I stroke my fingers down them I kiss her harder. Hell, this girl was made for sin.

I stroke her jawline with my thumb before pretending to get up. "Alright. I'm good."

Lena rolls her eyes and pulls on my wrist. "Get back here! Why'd you really come?" She asks sweetly.

I cock an eyebrow at her. "What? A kiss is not a good enough reason?"

She gives me a serious expression. I get the hint and pat her knee.

"Moral support."

"Bullshit. You're spying for my parents."

"Hey," I hold my hands to my chest. "I'm here completley on my own accord. I'm just making sure you don't lie about what the doctor says. That's my only job."

Lena huffs, crosses her arms and plasters a pout on her face. I press my lips together to keep from laughing. Unable to help myself, I press a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You look utterly adorable like that," I tell her.

"I'm not trying to look adorable," Lena narrows her eyes at me. "I'm trying to look pissed off."

"Sadly, the two co-inside quite often."

Now she's the one trying not to laugh.

I smile and rub her arm. "Have you talked to Charlie?"

Lena raises her eyebrows at me. "Chief Swan? No. Why?"

"He called Jake. Asked him to talk to me to talk to you. He's been trying to contact you for a few weeks. Said you won't pick up."

He bites the middle of her lip nervously. "I just don't want to talk about it," Lena says quietly.

"Lena," I begin, immediately softening my voice.

"Embry," Her voice is definitive. "It's over."

"But it's not over, Lennie," I brush some of her hair behind her ear, though she refuses to make eye contact with me. "Not until he's in jail."

"I don't want him to be put in jail, though," Lena moans. "I just want him to get back on his meds. It's not that big of a deal."

"Lena," My mouth drops before I pull it back up together. "He _shot_ you. He stalked you for months. He sat outside of your bedroom and watched you."

Lena pulls her sweater tighter around her as she lifts her knees up to her chest. "I know."

"Do you?"

"Stop it," She lifts her eyes angrily to meet mine and I suddenly notice tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

I swallow down any other argument that I have and lean towards her, attempting to soften my voice. "I'll go with you to talk to them if you want me to."

She gnaws on the inside of her cheek. "Thanks. I just don't understand what else they need. I already gave my statement. Why can't they all just move on."

"I don't think the sheriff's department works that way, sweetheart."

She rolls her eyes. "I'll call him back," She grumbles.

"Promise?"

"Maybe," She sighs. "I'll promise for sure if you agree to lie about this training date."

"Not a chance," I laugh and hold onto her tighter. "I will take you to lunch after, though."

"Lunch? Hm."

I raise my eyebrows at her. "Is lunch not acceptable, Lena Lahote?"

She presses her lips together to keep form smiling. "Lunch is… fine."

"Just fine? My confidence is taking a serious hit."

She giggles. "I thought you were going to take me on a real date."

I can't help but grin. That was adorable. Lena acts so tough, but she just got seriously offended that I offered her lunch instead of a "real date". "You want an actual date?"

She shrugs.

"Alright then," I nod. "Tomorrow."

"Wow. Got big plans tonight or something?"

"Hot date," I lie. She rolls her eyes. "No. I have a meeting," I clarify with a laugh.

"Lena Lahote?"

A woman in navy scrubs comes out of the back and Lena stands with a sigh.

"I'll be here," I tell her, sitting up in my seat.

She frowns. "Can you come with me?" The edges of her tone show the hints of uncertainness that she was trying so desperately to try earlier. I stand and hold my hand out to her, immediately interlacing our fingers, and then we follow the nurse into the back.

After the appointment, there is a heavy blanket of disappointment covering both of us. In fact, Lena has been mute ever since midway through the appointment when the doctor told Lena that it was completely unrealistic to think she would be able to train at the extent that she was used to in the next few months. From there, I am glad that I was in attendance, because anything else the doctor said I am sure went straight through Lena.

I hold her hand as we walk towards the car. Lena's eyes are on the ground.

"Ice cream?" I nudge her shoulder.

She shakes her head.

"Wow," I sigh once we reach the car. "Not even ice cream can cheer you up. What else is there to offer?"

She rests the back of her head against the car door and closes her eyes, taking a long, deep breath. "Please," She asks. It takes me a moment before I realize that I already know what she is asking without her having to explain.

I gently grasp the sides of her neck and tilts her face towards mine. "I'm not lying about the date, Lennie."

She pouts her lip and nods. "Stupid doctor," She mumbles.

"Want me to kiss you until you forget all about it?"

She smiles just a little bit, and God is that just an incredible sight. Lena is so fucking beautiful; she's the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Proportionally, exceptionally, surprisingly beautiful.

I kiss her softly at first, and then deepen it almost immediately when she reaches for my collar and pulls me closer. I cup her head to make sure that it doesn't hit the hard metal of the car and rest her back against it; fuck. I still can't believe how incredible it feels to kiss her. Lena's lips are like fucking cocaine, that's the only way to describe them that serve them justice. They are so soft, and she tastes like heaven. I wonder what the rest of her tastes like. She is such a good kisser too; it makes me wonder where she learned to kiss like this, before I push that terrible thought down.

Lena pulls away with an embarrassed giggle. "We're in a parking lot," She says.

I turn my face to the side to kiss her cheek and notice two older women walking towards the hospital looking towards us with disdain as they whisper to each other. I wave at them nonchalantly.

"You are going to get me sent to jail," I speak between a smile.

Lena chuckles then rests her forehead against my chest. "I just feel like my soul got ripped out of my chest. What am I supposed to do without dance, Embry?" And for the first time, I get the sense of the young girl who doesn't have everything figured out coming through. "I don't have anything else."

"That's not true, Lena," I tell her as I wrap my arms around her back and rock her back and forth gently.

"Yeah it is."

"No it's not," I sigh. "Maybe before, but not now."

"You have Tanner," I tell her, keeping the distaste from my voice. I still will never be able to speak about him without remembering those damn drunk kisses. "And me."

"Yeah well I can't do you and Tanner. I need an activity. I am going to lose my mind. Just watch."

I raise my eyebrows. "Well I'm glad you're not _doing_ Tanner."

"Embry!" Lena moans. "That's not what I-,"

"Feel free to do me, though."

"Embry," She laughs now.

I chuckle. "I've got an idea. Let's move our date to tonight."

"Really?" She picks her head up, and her eyes widen in excitement. There is a bright glint in them that brings me to life; I love seeing Lena like this. Sadly, though, it fades rather quickly. "Oh, you can't," She says, her voice must calmer now. "Your meeting."

"I'm rescheduling."

"You don't have to do that, Embry," She begins, but I cut her off.

"Yeah, I do," I sigh and kiss the side of her head. I take a deep breath of her hair and close my eyes. Coconut and something sweet and delicious overwhelms me. God, I could just bathe in everything that is this girl. "You're worth it."

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

By the time seven o'clock rolls around I am ridiculously excited. No, I take it back; disgustingly excited. I always swore I would never be like this. I hated the girls who spent hours on their hair and makeup, tried on hundreds of outfits until they found just the right one, and then talked about how nervous and excited they were at the same time. Yet here I am, having changed my makeup twice, with the entire contents of my closet having erupted like a volcano all over my bedroom floor, with butterflies in my freaking stomach.

Embry Call has completely ruined me.

I step in front of the full-length mirror next to my bedroom door to inspect myself. I run my hands over top of my dress and then begin gnawing on my cheek. Embry did not mention where we would be going tonight, and so I have no idea what the proper dress code is. At first I had really gone for it, makeup and hair and all, but then I had wondered what would happen if we were just going to a diner or something casual like that, so I had to start from scratch.

I am currently in a solid, black dress that has short sleeves, comes up to the bottom of my neck, and then ends mid-thigh. I paired it with a simple pair of black heels and straightened my hair before pulling it back into a messy pony-tale. I ditched the makeup and went with a more natural look. The only makeup I have on is some concealer, a little bit of blush to highlight my cheekbones, mascara, and then red lipstick. I bite the corner of my lip and do a small twirl, still uncertain.

My phone buzzes on my bed and I rush over to check it. I pick it up off of my comforter and bring it up to my face.

 _Sorry I'm running a little late. B there in 5 (:_

I smile a ridiculously huge grin and then bite the corner of my lip to stop myself. That shouldn't excite me as much as it does. It was just a stupid text. I moan and fall against my bed. I blow the hair out of my face and stare up at the ceiling.

Embry's words from the few nights ago in his truck still ring fresh in my mind. Every time I close my eyes I hear them. Every time I think about him I hear them, too. It was so romantic, hearing him talk like that; it made something happen inside of my chest that has never happened before. It made me yearn for him when he wasn't around. And then there was the comment about the thin bras…

I blush at the thought.

It is as if I am drowning in Embry. Everything that he had completely closed off to me before we started dating is practically flooding out of him; the flirting, the jokes, the honesty. My head it spinning. But I love it so much. I love it _too_ much. It's scary.

I twirl the spare hair tie around my wrist over and over and over again, my gaze stuck on a certain non-important speck on my ceiling. He hadn't promised me that he wouldn't hurt me, but he had promised me that he wouldn't hurt me on purpose. But what does that mean exactly? Does that mean that if he got drunk at a bar one night and he accidentally took some girl home that he would _accidentally_ hurt me?

I shake off the thought.

That's just crazy. Embry would never do that. But I can't shake it. I realize that I am being completely insane, but I can't stop my thoughts from completely running away from me. And along with the thoughts and instances and "what if's" comes a drop in my stomach that can only be described as feeling like a rock just fell from my mouth into my abdomen. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears.

The doorbell startles me.

I jump up with a panic. Shit! I check my appearance in the mirror once more before grabbing my clutch and practically running down the steps to my front door.

I open it quickly and Embry stands on the other side, black roses in his hands and a dark grey tee-shirt, dark jeans, and black dress shoes. Holy shit. I have never seen a man look more attractive in my entire life. I faintly notice Embry's eyes widen as he runs them up and down my body, and that is because I am too busy gawking at him. It's not as though Embry and I have never seen each other dress nice, it's just that we've never gotten nice for each _other_. His dark skin contrasts against his grey shirt in a way that I swear makes him sparkle. He is freshly shaven, and his light brown hair is more tamed than usual.

He clears his throat. I stand up straight as he blinks his eyes quickly together. "Ugh, w-wow," He says.

I blush. "Thanks."

He holds out the flowers that I had practically forgotten about to me. "Glad I picked black," He says as I take them from him. "They match."

I smile and press my lips together, nodding my head slowly.

"I know you hate flowers, but I couldn't help myself. You deserve to be spoiled, and what kind of guy would I be if I didn't get you flowers for our first date?"

I fight a smile.

He sighs and reaches for them. "I'll throw them out."

"Hey!" I pull them away and narrow my eyes at him. He appears taken aback. "These are mine! Don't you dare touch them."

Embry raises his eyebrows at me. It is impossible not to notice him trying insanely hard to suppress a smile. "Alright then."

"I'll be right back." I walk them into the kitchen and then set them in a tall travel mug filled with water, plastic and all. When I walk back to Embry, there is a victorious smile filling his already dazzling features.

I roll my eyes. "Let's go."

He holds out his hand to me as we walk to the car. I can't resist. Embry's hand is so warm. Ginormous, which is why it is an amazing feeling to hold his hand, because his practically engulfs mine in heat and smoothness.

"Remember what I said about making you a romantic?" He smiles teasingly to me as he opens the door.

I match his eyes with my own. I shut the passenger door, and then open it myself before hopping into the car, reaching to close it from the inside before he gets a chance.

I can hear him laughing outside as he walks around his truck to get into the driver's side.

"I was going to say hi to your parents," He says once the engine roars to life.

"They're at a fundraising event for my dad's team tonight," I answer.

"Oh. Didn't know that."

"How would you have known that?"

"Did you tell them where you were going?"

I lock my gaze with his. "No."

He swallows and nods his head, turning back to the road. "So they don't… know yet?"

"Embry."

"Lena," He lets out a long sigh. "They're going to find out anyways. Especially now that I'm taking you out in public."

"We used to go out in public all the time together. They don't need to know."

"But why?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Ugh, yeah you do. Or did you forget that we're dating now?"

"They're _my_ parents. Drop it."

"That's true, and because of that I don't want to be disrespectful to them. I don't want them thinking that we're going behind their backs."

I bite my lip and look out the window. It's a stupid thought, I know that, but I can't help but feel like as soon as we tell my parents everything changes. Embry seems to be okay with not putting boundaries on our relationship and letting it happen naturally and with no pressure, but will he feel the same way when my parents get involved? When people start knowing?

"Lena," Embry rests his hand on mine in my lap and then squeezes it. "I'm not going anywhere. Even if your dad chases me out of your house with a gun."

My lips twitch at the corners. "I'm just not ready yet," I whisper.

"Embry remains silent for a moment before he speaks. "Alright. But I want to talk to them before our second date."

I begin to argue, but he peers over at me with raised eyebrows, cutting me off. "That's how this works, Lena. We talk about things. Compromise."

I grumble. "Fine."

He smiles at me. "You look incredible."

"Compliments will get you nowhere."

"Oh really?" He flirts. "Your lipstick is sexy."

I bite the center of my cheek, heat rising to my cheeks.

"Still getting me nowhere?" He laughs.

"Just drive," I fight a smile. "Where are we going, anyways?"

"A restaurant in Seattle."

"What kind of restaurant."

"A steakhouse."

I raise my eyebrows. "Fancy."

"Only the best for my girl."

I grin, unable to help myself. "I enjoy steak."

"I enjoy you in a tiny black dress."

I clasp my hands tightly around his and then kick my heals off, pulling my feet underneath me on the seat and leaning towards him, losing any animosity and annoyance I may have been feeling a second ago.

"And I enjoy you in that grey tee-shirt. Is it new?"

He nods.

I smile to myself. He went shopping for our date tonight. I suddenly can't help myself. I moan, open his hand, and then drop my face into his palm. "My parents will be home around eleven. We can tell them then."

Embry leans over to kiss the top of my head. He pulls his hand out from underneath me to begin stroking the hair on the back of my head. "It'll be fine. Nothing will change on my end. Everything I told you still stands."

I nod and sit up. I go back through everything that Embry had said in his truck that night in my head, thinking through every point, and for some reason trying to find a loophole around his promise, trying to figure out just one thing that he won't be able to uphold.

"You want to clue me in on that?"

"Hm?" I ask, turning towards him.

"You just had an entire conversation in your head."

I blush. "It's nothing."

He squeezes my hand. "I know it's not nothing."

"It's not nothing," I agree. "But I don't have to tell you everything that's going on in my head. I'm sure you don't."

He widens his eyes. "That is definitely a good thing." He mumbles something else about my dress, though I don't catch it. I scoot over in seat and rest my cheek against his arm.

"Put on music?" I ask and demand at the same time.

Embry's fingers delicately trace invisible shapes down my leg on the way to the stereo, and then turn on my favorite station. I am left with tensed muscles and an excitement flooding through my veins. I press my legs tightly together. I am glad that my cheek is against his shoulder so that he is not able to see my blush.

A little while later we arrive at the restaurant, which is much nicer than I even expected. Everyone inside is old with so much plastic surgery they are hard to look at. The waitress leads us to our reserved table in the corner of the main dining room. The lighting is dim in the entire restaurant, but there is a candle in the middle of the table, casting a soft glow on our surroundings. When I see what it does to Embry, I swear my thighs tighten just from the sight. His cheekbones are even more pronounced than usual, and his brown eyes have shiny glint in them that makes me feel like they can see through me. His lips are so plush that there is a shadow beneath his bottom one. His Adam's apple bobs as I watch him.

Oh wow.

I sit up straighter.

Embry's eyes drop to his menu almost immediately. He clears his throat. "What are you thinking?"

Oh. Right. I suddenly remember that we are, in fact, at a restaurant right as the waiter comes over to get our drinks, which is rather awkward due to the fact that I suddenly forget how to speak and stutter the word "w-w-w-w-water" so obviously Embry's eyes actually widen in shock.

I internally moan at myself; seriously, Lena? I have performed in front of the biggest talent agents in the country, and _now_ I am nervous? I've known Embry my entire life, this is just stupid.

"You're nervous," Embry grins, never one to hold back.

I swallow. "No, I'm not."

He shoots me a teasing glance before drinking a sip of his coke. "Whatever you say, Lennie."

"You really seem to be enjoying this," I sigh, resting my elbow on the table and dropping my cheek into it after I realize that there is no pretending around him now that he's already noticed.

"Oh I am," He laughs. "I love watching you squirm because of me."

My eyes widen. I lick my lips, unable to help myself. Was that meant to be taken as sexual as I am taking it right now? Certainly, not.

"This is really expensive, Embry," I divert my eyes and change the subject to something much less sexy: money.

"Get whatever you want," He brushes off my comment. "Except salad. If you order salad I'm getting you a steak and cancelling that order."

I roll my eyes. "Definitely not a salad."

"Good," He lifts his eyes to meet mine. "I like your appetite."

I blush. Now that, that certainly was meant to be taken the wrong way, wasn't it? Is Embry flirting with me?

The waiter saves me from having to respond. Embry orders a T-Bone steak with a side of fries and I try to be a little more feminine by ordering a petite filet with a side of broccoli. Once he leaves again, we're left in silence.

"So thank-," I begin at the same time as Embry beings saying something else.

We both slam our mouths shut.

I blush mercilessly and let my shoulders slump with a shock. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure how to do this. Date you, I mean."

"Me neither," Embry admits.

"I guess it's really not all that different from when we were just friends."

Embry frowns. He leans forward. "No, Lena. It is nothing like that."

My mouth parts.

"I'm not trying to make you more uncomfortable," He clarifies, "But it's not like that at all."

I bite the corner of my lip. "How so?"

His eyes examine mine closely. "Well, for one, I'm not thinking what I used to think when you bite your lip like that."

I immediately lose my hold on my lip, my eyes widening in surprise.

Embry's gaze is unwavering on my face. There is a far-off gleam in his eyes that is making me squirm uncomfortably in my seat. Finally, I can't take I anymore. "What are you doing?" I ask, eying him suspiciously.

He opens his mouth and then closes it again. "We're not lying anymore, right?"

"No." I frown.

"I would suggest you have me lie to you," he tells me seriously.

"What?"

"I would really suggest you have me lie to you, Lena," He tugs on his collar.

"Embry," I pout my lower lip. "What's going on?"

"Fine," he sighs. "I'm mentally undressing you."

My mouth parts. "Oh."

"Very thoroughly, by the way."

I bite the corner of my lip, unable to help myself. the mere mention of his eyes seeing below my dress make the center of my thighs quiver with excitement. I press my thighs together and sit up straighter in my seat. Holy shit. No man or boy or thing has ever made me respond in such a way before in my entire life.

Embry cocks an eyebrow at me. "Sorry. I warned you."

"Why are you sorry?" I bite the center of my lip. "Are you liking what you're seeing?"

Embry leans forward, a dirty gleam in his eyes that I have only ever seen recently. It's addicting, pulling me in and setting goosebumps on my skin. "Are you flirting with me?"

I swallow. "No. _You're_ flirting with _me_. _I'm_ asking you."

"Oh, that's all?" He teases me.

"Yes," I can't help my lips from pulling up at the corners. "Completely platonic."

"Obviously."

"Well?" I shouldn't be pushing this, but I can't help myself. I press my lips together, and I can tell that Embry notices.

"Why are you pushing it so much?" Hell, he knows me too well. "Are you being bad, Lena?"

Heat rises to my cheeks. Heat rises... somewhere else.

"I'm just interested. If I'm going to be mentally undressed I should at least have the courtesy of knowing what you're seeing."

"That's it, huh?"

"It wouldn't be fair to me if your thoughts didn't live up to the real thing," I tease him.

"Or you don't live up to my imagination?" He counters with a wink, an obvious joke in his question.

"Trust me," I lean forward and find myself rimming the edge of my glass, something that I've never even thought of doing before. I am suddenly reminded of my first date with Tanner, and how different that had been. That had been fun, exciting, interesting; but this. _This._ This is smoldering. "That won't be an issue."

Embry makes a sound that is half a growl and half a whimper from the back of his throat. "Watch yourself, Lena." He warns me, his voice dropping to a low, husky tone that is the sexiest sound I have ever heard. I suddenly know what people in romance novels mean when they say that the way a man speaks to them makes them want them so much.

"I'm perfectly happy right as I am," I smile and cock my head at him, having no idea how I am so confidently flirting with him when my entire body is spinning with desire and need and nervousness.

"I'm not." Embry licks his lips and leans forward. "I won't be happy until I _actually_ undress you."

I feel like my body is about to burst. Holy shit.

"That's all you're imagining?" I push, my voice more breathless now.

"You're trying to kill me," he moans, but he's not joking. Embry's eyes are serious as he hold my gaze intensely.

I lick my lips. "Tell me more."

Embry grins. "No, you tell me. What color is your underwear?"

I blush. "What are you, 12?"

His smile widens. "No. I'm a man who has been imagining what is five inches above the bottom of your dress all night."

Fuck. I take a deep breath to keep the heat from overtaking me, and suddenly realize that in my haste of trying on outfit after outfit, it had completely slipped my mind to slide my panties on after finally choosing a dress. "I'm not wearing a thong," I admit.

His eyebrows raise. "No?"

I shake my head. "I'm not wearing anything."

Embry's mouth drops. "N-nothing?" He stammers.

I smile seductively and twist a piece of my hair in my finger.

Embry swallows. "I don't believe you."

I shrug. "You can see for yourself."

He looks like a man possessed. "Let's go. Now."

I blush. "No."

"Yes," his eyes are slits as he demands me. It's so sexy I nearly faint. I love when Embry Call takes ownership of me.

"No," I repeat. "This is a date. I haven't even gotten my food yet."

"I'll feed you," he responds, his tone cocky again. I can't tell if he is joking or not.

"Nothing you could give me would be as good as this," I sit back in my seat. "Sorry."

"My pride just took a serious hit," Embry says.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Embry's gaze shocks me. It's intense. Sexy. "You like it."

"Maybe."

"I'm mentally undressing you again."

"Wow," my eyes widen. "You're shameless."

"Yes, I am. I'll never claim not to be when it comes to you."

"Embry," I giggle, still having a hard time believing that this is the same guy who only a few months ago wouldn't even admit to having non-platonic feelings for me. "You're being a caveman."

"You said no boundaries," he sighs at me. "Do you see now why I was so hesitant to give that to you? You... do things to me. I can't have any self-control around you."

I blush. "Self-control is overrated."

Embry widens his eyes and then slowly rolls them, taking a long deep breath. I scrutinize him as he does so, and suddenly find myself wondering if what Embry said about not being able to have self-control around me is true. For one, he all but lost it on the couch our first time alone together since we started dating. All it took was for me to pull on his collar and press my lips back to his and he had lost himself for a while. What would have happened if I had pushed more? Would we really have slept together.

My blush gains in intensity so heavily that I have to take a big gulp of my ice-water.

"Lena," Embry moans. "You're doing that thing again."

"Hm?"

"That thing where you just had an entire, silent conversation in your head without me."

I giggle. "As someone once told me, there is an art to anticipation."

His jaw tenses. "You're doing this on purpose."

"Doing what?"

"You're teasing me."

"Embry," I chuckle. "I'm not teasing you. I think you're taking everything I say the wrong way."

"Bullshit."

I roll my eyes. "Is this about the 'you'll break first' shit? Because I swear I am just sitting here; trying to make conversation with you as you continue to make me feel uncomfortable."

"Lena. It's not my fault that I make you shake just from the things that I say to you."

It is suddenly so hard to breathe. I lick my lips and take a deep, obviously shaky breath. "Holy shit," I whisper in complete and utter disbelief of the turn this conversation took and seems unable to steer away from.

Embry laughs. "What? I was just making conversation," He mocks me.

I cross my legs and shift uncomfortably. "Clever."

"Did I just win?" he motions towards my recent shift

"Don't be so sure, Call." I sigh and twist my hair to one side, stretching my neck out to give him a good view. A vein in Embry's neck tenses.

"Lena," my name slips between his lips.

"Did the score just settle?" I ask innocently.

He smiles and leans forward. "I like games, I really do. But I want you to know that _you're_ not a game to me, Lena. Not even close. Understood?"

I smile. "I know. I like when you flirt with me."

"I'm not disrespecting your honor?" His voice is teasing again.

"That honor is yours to take, so no."

Embry moans. "That may be so, but I won't touch you until you beg me to."

Heat rises to my cheeks. "We'll see about that," I manage to get out, though my voice is unsteady. "I won't beg."

He smirks at me.

"I won't," I am heavy breathing again as his eyes wander up and down my body.

"Careful," he tells me, "You might rip the table cloth."

In my wild heat, I look towards my lap to realize that I am fisting the napkin so tightly in my hands that my knuckles are white. I immediately let go of it, a blush rising to my cheeks.

Our waiter sent straight from heaven arrives with our food.

Thank God.

The food manages to break the sexual tension, and thankfully we are able to get through dinner without fucking on the table, which sounds like a joke, but I was starting to really wonder for a second there. We manage to have conversation that doesn't involve Embry mentally undressing me and leave the restaurant much calmer, almost casually, feeling like an actual couple with Embry's arm strewn around my shoulder as we agree that, that had to be the best steak we've ever had.

Embry and I came to dinner late, so when we arrive at his car in the back of the parking lot, it is pretty much deserted. He goes to reach for my door, but ends up shutting it and pinning me against the car as I go to step inside. His muscles are dominant and strong on my sides. I squirm, unable to help myself.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, my voice a mere breath.

"Making sure you weren't lying to me."

Before I have a chance to ask what the hell that means, his hands find the sides of my thighs and then he slowly begins sliding them up to my waist. My eyes close and then suddenly his lips are on mine. Embry's hands disappear underneath my dress as I breathe into his mouth, my head in the clouds. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I can't help but moan. Embry fingers slide against my hips and then he freezes.

"Fuck," He speaks into my mouth. "You were telling the truth."

I shiver.

Embry smiles against my lips. "Rule."

"You don't get to set rules for me, Embry."

"If you ever lie to me about what you're wearing or not wearing underneath your clothes, you'll be punished thoroughly."

My breath catches in my throat. "Maybe I want to be punished."

Embry moans. "Fuck, Lena."

I love this. I love watching him lose control, I love watching him fall apart… because of me.

"I'm wearing a black, lace padded bra," I tell him slowly, shocking myself with the obvious lie. I want to see if he'll catch it. I want him to catch it.

Embry stares me straight in the eyes. "No you're not."

I gulp. "How can you tell?"

He smiles devilishly. "Because you like to tease me with thin bras," his eyes drop to my dress, and I suddenly notice my nipples. They hadn't been showing before Embry pressed me up against the car, but now they are practically bursting from my dress.

Shit!

I cross my arms in embarrassment to cover them but Embry immediately loosens them. "Nope. Don't hide yourself from me," He looks rather proud of himself as he says this. "You lied."

I gulp. "Actually, I really lied. I'm not wearing a bra either."

Embry cocks an eyebrow at me. "You didn't wear panties or a bra to dinner with me? What are you trying to do to me?"

I giggle. "I forgot."

He shakes his head. "You are something else." Embry's smile widens. He dips his neck, his hands still grasping my wrists tightly as he pins them against the car. I am breathing so hard it is embarrassing. I feel his breath against my neck, sending goosebumps shooting down my arms, my back, my everywhere.

Suddenly, he lets me go and stands back. There is a look of triumph in his eyes. He leans forward again, connects his eyes with my own dazed and confused expression, and then pushes me aside to open the passenger door. "This is your punishment," he grins as he holds his hand out to help me inside.

My mouth drops. "Seriously?" I am shocked, and left entirely unpleased.

Embry lifts me inside when I don't go myself. "Caveman enough for you?" He winks at me.

I giggle, despite myself. "Did I really say that?"

"I'm finding that I can get you to say a lot of things when I look at you a certain way."

"When you're mentally undressing me, you mean?"

We both giggle. "Precisely."

"For the record," I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck. "I love being mentally undressed by you. But only by you."

His grip tightens around my back. "Of course."

I giggle. "Caveman," I repeat.

"I'm sorry," he kisses the corner of my lip.

"No you're not," I sigh. "Let's go back to your place."

He laughs. "No way. Remember that virtue we talked about?"

I sigh and sit back in my seat. "You really are a prude."

Embry's eyes widen. "Huh?" He looks completely mystified.

I roll my eyes. "Megan called you one at lunch the other day. I didn't realize it was so true."

"God, Lena," now he is the one to roll his eyes. "You have such a one-track mind."

"I know," I smile. "I should have been born a guy."

"No," his eyes widen. "You really shouldn't have." Embry's eyes trail up and down my body. "If there is one person on the planet meant to be a woman, it is you."

I blush drastically. "Embry."

He kisses my red cheeks. "I'm not a prude, Lena. I promise. And I'll prove it to you... sometime. I'm not sleeping with you until I know without a doubt that you completely trust me again."

I sigh. "I do trust you, Embry."

"Lena, we talked about this."

I bury my face into his shoulder. "You're right," I speak, my voice muffled. "But I like sleeping with you. You're warm and you smell really good."

He chuckles and then kisses my shoulder. "I like how you smell, too."

"Fine. No sleepover, but can we stop at your place and you give me one of your shirts to sleep in?"

He grins and pulls away. "Most definitely."

I can't help but smile. "Thanks."

"Only if you promise to do something in that shirt…"

"Embry!" I gasp. Heat rises to my cheeks so fast that I actually feel light-headed for a moment, having to rest my head back against the headrest.

He laughs. "I was kidding," Embry reaches for my face and then strokes my cheeks. "I love that you're shy. It's so sexy."

I roll my eyes. I am not naïve enough to believe _that_. "No it's not."

"Trust me, it is. You're so self-assured in everything, it's fun seeing you be insecure."

"That's quite odd, Embry."

"Freaky in a lot of aspects of my life."

I giggle and shove him away. "Can we go? We probably look weird hanging out in the parking lot after closing. Can I drive?" I grin ridiculously wide in hopefulness.

"No," Embry laughs like I just told a joke. "It wasn't that great of a first date."

My mouth drops.

Embry laughs loudly. "Kidding." He tosses me the keys.

I squeal and climb over to the driver's seat.

"Jesus," Embry moans and rubs his face with his hand. "Please stop making those sounds."

"But I thought you're not sleeping with me?" I flirt.

"Lena. I have morals. But I'm still a man. Don't tempt me unless you're ready for what you're tempting me for."

I lick my lips then turn towards the road. A thought creeps into my mind, and I can't help myself. "Stick shift," I say sensually. "I can't wait to ride it." I pull the car into drive.

Embry moans and slides as far away as he can from me.

I laugh so hard my stomach hurts.

"Laugh all you want," Embry sighs and crosses his arms overtop of his chest. "We'll see if you'll still be laughing when your dad kills your boyfriend tonight."

I freeze, having completely forgotten about that.

Shit.

* * *

Who's ready for Paul to FREAK OUT? I'll post next chapter ASAP! I hope you liked it!


	22. Caveman

Hi all! Sorry about the wait time! Tests really put a damper on my writing time This chapter is all Embry, so I hope you like it! PS: Super-sized chapter as an I'm Sorry! Hope this will do:)

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

I don't think I have ever seen Lena this nervous before, and I say this knowing that she has had scouts from across the nation come watch her perform a two-minute dance with some of the hardest choreography in the world. Nope- not even close.

Lena's anxiety doesn't come out in the usual ways, though, and it is only because I know her so well, that I am even able to tell the extent of her worry. Lena is silent. Completely silent. Her eyes are fixed on the road and her body is perfectly still. But there is a slight tensing to her jaw. A constant gnawing on the inside of her cheek. A shiver every once in a while.

"You got shot. You can handle this," I squeeze her hand.

That seems to break her from her trance. "Are you going to say anything?" She asks me suddenly. "Or do I have to explain?"

I ponder this for a moment. "Honestly, Lena. I think it wouldn't be beneficial to my life if I started explaining to your father how I started feeling romantic feelings for you and now want to date you, but if you need me to I could step up to the plate."

She rolls her eyes. "You're so dramatic. _He_ is going to be so dramatic. It's not like it's that big of a difference."

"Exactly," I laugh. "In his eyes, the only thing that's really changed is that we were friends, and now we're friends… who like touching each other," I squeeze her hand again.

Lena giggles. "Is that really all that's different?"

"No," I smile at her. "Everything is different. But I don't really think your dad has to know all that, now, does he?"

"He's going to flip out," She moans and lets her face drop into her hands.

I attempt to reassure her, but realistically, I am panicking even more than her. What Lena _doesn't_ know, is that Paul already had this talk with me. He had this talk with me when she was just a week old at the very kitchen table that I am sure we are going to have the conversation tonight.

18.

The magic number.

The number in which any feelings or unresolved changes or differences in Lena's and I's relationship could be explored as per her verbal request. I had agreed, of course, because at the time, Lena was just a little baby; I couldn't even imagine having those feelings for her. It seemed entirely reasonable.

But how was I to know that, that little baby would turn into _this_? Lena's long, ice blonde hair that is somehow always soft. The curve of her breasts. The dip of her plush lips. Her deep navy eyes. It's just not fair.

I am two years too soon.

"I don't think I could survive another bullet wound," She jokes.

"I don't know," I play along. "You seemed to bounce back from that last one without difficulty."

She bites the corner of my lip. I gulp and look away. Fuck. Does she have any idea how sexy she is when she does that?

"I'm really scared, Embry," She whispers, and I drink in her honesty. I am falling more and more in love with this girl as she sheds all of her layers of armor for me. She's softer than I thought she was, and it is endearing in a way that I can't even begin to explain; it's as though knowing she is so tough makes it mean so much more when she looks at me with hope and trust and insecurity in those huge, blue, glassy eyes.

"Worse comes to worse: I have to sneak into your bedroom every night to see you."

Lena's lips pull up at the corners. "I'm not kidding, Embry."

"Neither am I," I squeeze her hand again and pull her across the long seat towards me. Lena sighs and wraps her skinny, little arms around my torso as she rests her head on my chest. "No one's keeping me away from you," I murmur into her hair. "Not even Paul Lahote."

She giggles, finally, and I can't help but smile to myself. Lena rests her chin on my chest. "Can we have a code word to abort mission in case something goes terribly wrong?"  
I run my hand over top of her head. "Sure. Vermont?"

She bursts out laughing. For years, "Vermont" was the code name for Lena and I's secret hideout in the caves overlooking a watering hole a few feet along the cliffs of the reservation. When we discovered it, Lena made me promise not to tell anyone else about it in fear that it would suddenly because everyone else's place instead of our own. One day, after being questioned about our whereabouts to such an extent, Lena got flustered and shouted, "Vermont! We're going to Vermont!" And dragged me out of the room. Ever since then, it was always Vermont, but that was years ago.

"Vermont it is," She chuckles. "Hey, I wonder what ever happened to that place."

I smile at the memories. "I don't know. We should check it out."

"You think?"

I nod. "It seems like a fun place to do new fun things with you."

Lena's eyebrows raise. "What kind of fun things?"

"Dirty, fun things."

She blushes. "Stop teasing me."

"I'm not teasing you, Lena," I tell her simply. "I'm talking to you. If you think this is teasing, you are in for a rude awakening."

"A lot of talk for a guy who never acts on anything."

"Oh," I grit my jaw. "That's quite a statement."

"Prove me wrong."

"You're something else, Lena," I sigh loudly. "You have no idea the effect you have on me."

Lena bites the middle of her lip. "Really?" She asks after a moment, her wide eyes bright and searching.

I squint at her. "Yes." Of fucking course is what I really want to say, but thankfully I have enough restraint to cater that back. Could she honestly ever question it?

"You have quite an effect on me too, Embry," Lena blushes and then hugs me tightly again as she drops her head.

I kiss the back of her head, overtop of her sweet-smelling hair. "I think I get a little peak into it by how much I can make you blush."

She doesn't respond, but I swear her grip tightens on my shirt.

Once we make the dreaded turn onto the corner where Lena's house sits, I can practically feel the tension disintegrate off of her.

"Oh!" She pops up. "They're not home yet!" Lena says once she notices their car not in its usual spot int he driveway. She stretches and pretends to yawn. "I'm really very tired."

I roll my eyes as I shift my truck into park. "Come on," I sigh. "We'll wait inside."

Lena rolls her eyes and then hops out of the passenger side. She crosses her arms with annoyance as I wrap my arm around her shoulders and lead her into the house.

"You're not going to be a very fun boyfriend if I'm not allowed to leave my room to ever see you," She mumbles. "Or if they insist on an ankle monitor. Or take away my phone and computer and we have no contact."

I press my lips tightly together to keep from laughing. "I really don't think that's what's going to happen, Lennie."

"Oh, yeah," She challenges me. "And what do you think is going to happen, Embry?"

"Well, I think he's going to initially freak out. And it will be bad. But then I think he'll calm down and see logic. As long as we keep some things secret."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "What kind of things?"

I roll my eyes. Of course that intrigues her. "Well, probably don't mention how badly I want to take that skimpy, little dress off."

Lena's mouth parts. "Or that I wear very thin bras?" She flirts.

I moan as we open the front door to blackness. There is only the faint sound of the TV in the background. "Did you leave the TV on?" I ask her distractedly, because right now my mind is sincerely elsewhere.

"I must have," She sighs.

"So about those thin bras," I close the door and at the same time push her up against it. Lena immediately flushes, her eyes darting to my mouth before coming back up to meet mine. "Don't think I haven't forgotten that you're not wearing anything under this," I nod at her dress.

Lena bites the center of his lip. "If you touch me right here I bet you you'd see more," She whispers, looking down at her chest. I can already see the faint hardening of her nipples beneath the thin fabric of her dress.

I grind my teeth together. Fuck. What an intriguing offer. I cannot explain how badly I want to. But this is so new. It's way too soon for _that_. "Actually," I cup her jaw in my hand. "I think we have some unfinished business." I brush the hair from in front of her shoulder behind it and watch her as her eyes close.

"We do?" She asks, her voice breathy and faint.

"Mhm," I kiss the curve of her jaw. "That parking lot was much too public. I didn't get to kiss you nearly as long as I needed to."

Her lips pull up into a smile. "Well we're alone now. What are you going to do about it?"

I press my finger to her chin and tilt her face towards mine. Her lips yearn for my mouth but I pull away, teasing her and absolutely loving it. Lena's eyes open. They narrow at me. She looks like such a sexy little vixen that I can't take it any longer. I crush my mouth to hers and grabs her hips tightly in my hands, pushing her against the door with such a force that it actually makes a banging sound. It takes all the self-control inside of my body not to press the curve of my body into hers. Our mouths hungrily explore each other's, and when Lena's hand slides across my shoulder, up my neck, and then suddenly grasps a handful of my hair, I can't help my hand from moving towards her abdomen, up her stomach, towards her robust chest, higher… higher… higher…

The hallway light flicks on.

I jump away from her and immediately put an entire feet's worth of distance between us. Lena's eyes are wide as she stands up straighter, adjusting her dress back down on her body, though there is no denying the way that she looks; disgruntled, wild, turned on. Her cheeks are flushed and lips are red and hair is tousled. And her eyes are wide… staring directly at her father.

Paul stands in the hallway leading to the foyer, his mouth dropped, face pale. Every muscle in his entire body appears tensed. Now, from many of my past instances of Paul being _this_ angry, every instinct in my entire body is screaming at me to make a break for it; it's so funny how easily I remember him like this. It was like after Scarlett, that guy who used to explode like an irrational volcano was gone, but here he is again, standing in front of me. And the only reason why I haven't left, is because he isn't looking at me, he's looking at Lena.

"D-dad," She stammers, her voice squeaky.

I cringe. Paul's face suddenly snaps to mine, and the look of hatred and anger on his face consumes his features in a way that I have never seen on any one individual before in my entire life. In an instant he is walking towards me, his steps large, dominant, determined. His hands are in fists at his side. I stand my ground and stiffen at the expected pain; I have to take this. I know that I have to if I have any hope of him not shipping Lena off to a boarding school and killing me. But Lena has other ideas…

"No! Dad!" She jumps in front of me. "Dad, wait!"

"What the fuck is this?" He screams. Lena cringes. I really don't like that. I reach for her arm and gently pull her to the side, away from the impact of Paul's anger.

Bad idea. "Don't touch her!" He screams, his face having gone completely red now. I can see the veins tensing in his temples.

"Paul?" Scarlett steps hesitantly from the living room, her eyes wide. "What's going on?" She looks from me to Lena and then back at Paul, her eyes finally landing back on her husband who currently looks like he is about to have an actual heart attack.

"Did you know about this?" He screams, his voice echoing off of the ceiling.

Scarlett jumps back. "W-w-what?" She stammers nervously.

I tense my jaw, forcing myself not to say anything. Though it happened so long ago, there is still a deep-seeded desire in me to protect Scarlett from her fear of abuse due to her fucked up childhood, and I really don't like seeing Paul yell, even if it's not directed at her.

"He was touching our daughter!" Paul yells finally. "How dare you put your hands on her!"

"Dad, _he_ wasn't doing anything," Lena says bravely. " _We_ were."

Paul is seeing red. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He suddenly lunges at me.

"Dad!" I hear Lena screech at the same time that Scarlett screams his name. In an instant Paul is on top of me, and in an instant… I have a black eye. He nails me right in the right eye and then again in the left jaw.

" _Dad_!" Lena screams.

"How dare you touch my daughter _She's sixteen_!" He screams, completely livid. I am just trying to protect my face as I take blow after blow. God, I knew this was going to be bad, but I really had forgotten how much of a hot-head Paul could be.

"Get off of him!" Lena demands.

"Lena!" Paul holds the collar of my shirt tightly in his fist as he turns to look at her. "You don't understand! This-this isn't your fault. He took advantage of you."  
"He did _not_ take advantage of me!" Lena demands. "Now let _go_ of him before I attack _you_!"

Wow. My eyes widen with everyone else in the room as Lena puts her dad in his place. She's much braver than I would be.

He lets go of me. Thinks about it for a moment. Punches me once more in the jaw.

"Seriously?" Lena seethes. "You're being such a child!"

"Me?" Paul demands, his voice incredulous. "How about _you_? You actually are a child! He's a grown man, Lena!"

"I am not a child!" She yells.

"Yes you are!" He screams.

"No I'm not!" She screams back.

"He's taking advantage of you!" He repeats. I wince, because the thought alone makes me want to vomit. I really hope that Paul doesn't ever think that I would actually do that.

"It's _Embry_ , dad!

"Exactly! He's like your brother! He has no business-,"

"He is not my brother, dad. He's my boyfriend."

An icy silence settles over the entire room.

Finally, Paul is the one to break it. He turns to me, his gaze iced over and cold with exactly zero expression covering her face. "I am going to give you five seconds to get the fuck out of my house."

I gulp.

"Dad, would you stop being ridiculous?" Lena argues.

"Do you have a death wish?" Paul asks me, a nerve-wracking laugh slipping between his lips. "Are you trying to die, is that it?"

"Paul," Scarlett sighs, finally breaking in. I almost breathe a sigh of relief… almost. "No one is dying."

"If he touches our daughter," Paul turns to her. "Yeah, he's fucking dying."

"We can talk about… boundaries if necessary," Scarlett begins timidly.

"I think I saw the extent of his _boundaries_ when I walked in on them _fornicating_!"

"Fornicating?" Lena laughs. "What is this, the 1800's?"

"This is _not_ funny, little girl! You're sixteen. He is twice your age!"

"I've known Embry my entire life. He's hardly a stranger, dad."

"How dare you." Paul suddenly connects his eyes with mine, and I find myself feeling terrible.

"Paul," Scarlett whispers now. She places her hand on his arm and then rubs his skin there. "We all knew this was going to happen," She speaks softly. "It's just a little… earlier than expected."

"You did?" Lena asks.

"She's 16, Scar," Paul pleads as we all ignore the clueless Lena in the room. "This is not okay. This is not what we talked about!"

"What you talked out?" Lena questions, her voice a squeak.

"Can I speak?" I ask.

The entire room goes silent as they all turn to look at me, even Scarlett seems taken aback.

"If you value your life, probably not," She says with a raised eyebrow.

I roll my eyes and wipe the blood that just stopped pouring out of my nose onto my forarm. "Listen, I was practically killing myself staying away from her. And I would have continued to do it, I really would have, if it hadn't been killing her, too. I promised that I would always do what was best for her, and I can promise you that I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't believe that it is what she needs. What she wants."

Paul moans and grips his hair. "She's 16! Scarlett!" He turns to her, frantic this time. "You didn't see them! They were- they were- Oh, _God_!" He rubs his eyes angrily.

Lena actually rolls her eyes. "We were kissing. That's all."

"You're sixteen," He moans.

"He knows how old I am," Lena cuts in. "And he wanted to tell you guys before anything started, okay? But I wouldn't let him. Don't blame Embry, blame me."

I can't help but peer over at her and offer her a small, secretive smile; I feel like we're both fighting on the same team here, and I love it.

Paul drops his hands and blinks at her. "Well why the fuck not?"

"Exhibit A!" She throws her hand out.

"You aren't old enough to make this decision," Paul argues.

"I don't care what you think."

"Holy shit," Scarlett moans and drops her face into her hands.

"Scarlett!" Paul gasps. "Could you have my back here?"

"No! I have neither of your backs! You're both acting like idiots! Paul, we _knew_ this was going to happen. And it's Embry. He would never hurt her, so would you stop acting like he's some sort of pedophile? And Lena, we have _always_ left the door wide open for you to talk to us. The repercussions that you're experiencing right now are a direct result of you being too immature to speak with us before this all began."

"I don't need to tell you guys every detail about my life," Lena barks back.

"Of course not! But some important things, yes, yes I am sorry but you are expected to share those with us!"

"I wasn't trying to keep anything from you guys, okay? It was just really confusing, trying to figure it all out! We don't even have it all sorted out yet!"

"It wasn't until after she got shot that it started," I add. "It's not like I planned it."

"Planned what? What exactly are you doing with my daughter?" Paul is fuming. "Get out. Get out and never come back! You are never seeing her again!"

"I left her once," I answer before Lena has a chance to panic. "It did nothing but hurt everyone involved. I'm not leaving again."

"You'll leave if we say you'll leave. She's _our_ daughter Embry!" Paul's face is practically the color of a tomato.

"I get that. But I'm not leaving unless she tells me to."

"Embry's not going anywhere," Scarlett breaks in. Thank God for her, the voice of logic. "But we need to set _definite_ boundaries."

"Boundaries?" Lena is suddenly seething again. I know how much she hates that word. "This isn't your relationship!"

"Well I'm sorry honey but your track record doesn't really show the best choices as of late so yeah, I think we're going to set a few boundaries."

"That's not fair!" Lena argues, her lower lip pouting and a telling crack in her voice. "I made a mistake before. But Embry is not a mistake!"

"I know he's not," Scarlett replies gently. "And we're going to make sure of that. You're still only 16."

"No touching," Paul suddenly intercedes.

"Paul," Scarlett sighs.

"If you fucking touch my daughter- if you lay one grimy finger on her I will fucking tear you limb from limb you stupid animal."

"Paul!"

"If you fucking touch her," He grits his teeth and shakes his head.

"You're being so ridiculous," Lena narrows her eyes at him. "Didn't you sleep with the entire population before you met mom?"

I let out a surprised laugh.

Paul v-lines for the hallway closet and throws it open, emerging a second later with a honest-to-God metal baseball bat. " _Get out!_ " He screams, his voice so loud that it booms through the entire house.

"Dad!" Lena screams, started; her voice is quieter now, more frightened.

" _Get out of my house before I kill you!_ "

"Wyoming!" She suddenly exclaims, her eyes wide.

"Huh?" I look at Lena with wide eyes. I know that I promised her that I wouldn't leave when we told her parents, but I honestly think I may get murdered tonight if I don't get out of here soon.

"Minnesota or Wisconsin or whatever! Just go!" She stammers, completely flustered.

I blink at her. "Vermont?" I ask.

"Yes! Go!"

"Are you sure?"

Paul swings the bat and just barely misses my head by a mere inch. I throw myself against the opposing wall to get away from him and then cough as I scurry up.

"Yes!" Her eyes are wide now. "I'll call you later."

" _You will not be calling him! You will not be seeing or thinking or talking to anyone with the name Embry ever again until you are 35 years old!"_

"Dad!" Lena gasps.

"And he has a baseball bat," Scarlett's voice is dry as she lets out a loud sigh and takes a seat at the kitchen table. She is looking up at the ceiling as she shakes her head. "Leave, Call," Scarlett moans.

"Ten-four," I salute her and then sprint out of the door as Paul chases me down his driveway swinging the baseball bat wildly.

I wind up spending the night only half-paying attention to the game as I stare nervously at my phone. Even though I knew that it was a terrible idea and that there was a 50% chance Paul would show up at my door and beat me silly, I texted Lena just to be sure that she was alright. She still hasn't responded.

Though Paul's freak-out was definitely more than I anticipated, I can't say that I'm really surprised, and it's not necessarily what we told him, as I think it was the _way_ we told him. He did find me pressing his 16-year-old daughter against the door as I was making out with her and feeling up her body; I think if I was a dad I might do something crazy, too. But still, the baseball bat was a bit much, even for alpha-male Paul Lahote.

It is around 1:00 in the morning when I hear a huge thud in my bedroom, followed by a very familiar "shit!" Either a pixie just flew into my room, or Lena scaled the side of my apartment as per her usual routine, and landed in my bedroom.

I walk over to my bedroom and then push the door open. It squeaks a few inches, opening enough for me to be able to make out Lena rubbing her elbow with a slight wince on her face. I cross my arms and lean against the door, smiling down at her, reminiscing.

"It's been a while since you've done that," I tell her honestly.

Lena gasps a bit and then stands up with a nervous giggle. "Super not sexy," She shrugs.

"You think?" I raise my eyebrows and look her up and down. Lena is still in the black dress from earlier tonight, though her makeup has been taken off, her shoes were replaced with sneakers, and her hair is pulled up into a messy bun. I don't think I've ever wanted a girl in my entire life like I want Lena right now.

"So what happened?"

She moans. "Let's not talk about it, shall we?" She smiles innocently at me.

I chuckle. "Come on. Hopefully he didn't go too hard on you."

Lena lets out a long sigh and then drops her face into her hands and shakes it from side to side. I immediately frown; I knew that Paul was going to be mad, but I never wanted him to make her feel like _this_.

"Hey," I immediately close the distance between us and reach for her waist. A squeal flies from her mouth as I effortlessly lift her onto the desk in my room and then stand in between her legs. Lena is blushing such a deep shade of crimson that I want to take a fucking picture so I can remember how adorable it is for the rest of my life. "Whatever it is, it's no big deal," I twist a piece of her hair around my finger.

Lena smiles just a little bit, but it doesn't reach her eyes. I press my fingertip into her simple dimple and she finally smiles a real, drop-you-to-your-knees Lena kinda smile.

"That's better," I pull her to my chest and kiss her cheek. Lena shutters and wraps her arms around my neck. My body immediately reacts. I lead my lower part back just to be sure that she doesn't accidentally feel what she does to me.

"He's really mad," She admits after a moment.

I gulp. "What about your mom?"

Lena shrugs. "She's happy, I guess. I don't know. She was the one who wanted me to get back to being friends with you, but I think they're both just kind of… shocked."

I nod. "I think it shocked us, too, so that's understandable."

"My dad's trying to make all these rules."

I kiss her shoulder. She tastes like cotton candy. "The only rules I care about are the ones that we make."

Lena sighs and rests her cheek against my chest. "I don't want rules. I just want you. I don't understand why they don't get that."

I laugh. "That is probably the only thing that they _do_ understand, and hence the reason for all the rules."

She rolls her beautiful eyes. "Sorry my dad ruined our first real date by almost killing you with a baseball bat," Lena grins.

"Definitely wasn't ruined," I press her soft, bleach blonde hair behind her ear. "In fact, it was good enough that I'm already planning our second."

She perks up. "You are?"

I nod. "I want to take you on dates every chance I can get, Lena. I love spoiling you."

Lena bites the middle of her lip and then smiles. "You're smooth, Embry. Tell me, did you use this on all your ladies?"

"What ladies?" I laugh and kiss her softly.

"Embry," Lena chuckles. "I've heard things. You weren't that much better than my dad."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, fifteen years ago."

"Yeah well you look the same way you did fifteen years ago," She reminds him. "You could have any girl you want."

I raise my eyebrows at her and pull away so that she can see my incredulous expression. "And you don't think that you could have any guy you wanted?" I ask her.

"Don't be ridiculous," She mumbles. "I'm like 95% sarcasm on a good day. You're sweet. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"But any girl doesn't have me," I remind her. " _You_ have me."

"I'm trying to accept that," She mumbles underneath her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Lena sighs.

"No," I take her delicate face between my hands and kiss her forehead. "Not nothing. What do you mean you're trying to accept it?"

Lena blushes. "I don't know. It's weird to me. You're… perfect."

"So are you, Lena," I laugh. "Seriously. You have no idea."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm fine. It just seems like a lot of hoops to jump through to be with me. My dad, my age, my abandonment issues."

I smile. "You're worth a thousand hoops, Lena, and any guy who doesn't see that is an idiot and not right for you."

She finally smiles up at me. "And you always know the right thing to say. Actually, not always, this is definitely a new Embry thing. Old Embry would just ignore me until I was in a better mood. New Embry has one-liners that I'm sure script-writers envy."

I laugh. "Well, that's because _old_ Embry was afraid that if he opened his mouth he would accidentally tell _old_ Lena that he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world and that he couldn't stop fantasizing about kissing her."

Lena's eyes sparkle. "You used to fantasize about kissing me?"

I nod my head. "All the time."

Lena smiles a seductive smile that pouts out her lower lip and narrows her eyes. Holy fuck. "Are you doing it now?"

"Definitely."

"Show me," She demands sweetly.

I cup her perfect jaw in my face and stroke my fingers along her razor-edge jaw-line before gently brushing my lips against hers. Lena gasps, and her eyes close. I love doing this to her. I love seeing her completely un-guarded like this. She's vulnerable and honest in a way that she finds it hard to be when doing everything except for this, and maybe dance. But dance is for everyone else to see, this is something that is for my eyes only.

I kiss her again, firmer this time, and Lena lets out a soft moan against my lips.

I can't help myself.

I reach for her thighs and skim my palms along the smooth skin of her upper thighs. I feel them tighten beneath me. Holy shit. It should be illegal how reactive we are to each other; two ignited matches being dropped in gasoline and being told not to erupt. It's impossible.

"We're not adhering to the rules," She says, though I can hear her resolve slipping away from her. Her voice is breathy and deep. It makes me want her in a way that is entirely overwhelming.

I brush the hair on her neck behind her shoulder and think about how badly I want to taste her there. I stroke my fingers up and down the supple part of her neck as those wonderful goosebumps form on her arms.

"Can I kiss you here?" I ask her gently.

Lena's mouth parts. "Please."

That is all I need to hear. I place my lips where the blonde once was. I hear her suck in a shaky breath as my lips connect with her delicate, delicious skin. I remind myself not to be an animal as I gently kiss the side of her neck, and then move my lips down to gently suck on the skin right above her extremely prominent and sexy collarbone.

"Fuck rules," I whisper into her hot skin once I remember what she had said. "I told you, it's about us. No one else matters."

"Embry," She breathes, and she doesn't even sound like my Lena anymore. I lift my head and stroke my fingers along her cheeks that are flushed with desire. Her eyes are closed, and her mouth is open in a small "o". Lena's chest is rising and falling harshly as her lips tremble.

"I love seeing you like this," I whisper to her, unable to hold it back any longer.

Lena's eyelashes bat open. "I need you," She admits, her eyes hooded with heavy desire that is threatening to take all my resolve and run with it.  
My jaw tenses, because I need her more than I've never needed anyone or anything in the entire world. I kiss her delicately. "I need you, too."

Lena bites the center of her lip once I pull away. I stroke it with my thumb. "That's so sexy, Lena. You have no idea."

Her lips pull up at the corners as she eyes me coyly. "I think I have a little bit of an idea," She says sweetly.

I smile at the girl that looks entirely different with the sexual awakening that has exploded out of her in the last few months. Before, when I was struggling with feelings of her being too young, I could never have imagined her like this. I mean I thought about it, hell, I had to force myself _not_ to think about it. But _this._ No way. Lena is shy but she is confident, too. She's natural and exotic and so, so sexy and sensual in a way that I don't think even she understands. It's like I am talking to an entirely different person. Kissing an entirely different person. Touching someone entirely new.

I run my fingertips down her arms and then stroke them back up. Lena lets out a long, shaky breath. "Embry?"

"Hm?" I kiss her jawline, tilting her face up to the ceiling. She wraps her arms around my neck and gives into me.

"Please don't stop."

I nibble on the skin right at the base of her neck and feel her arms tighten around me. "Stop worrying so much about it ending and enjoy it."

Lena lets out a strained breath. "Easy for you to say. I'm not the one making your spine tingle."

"That's the only thing that's tingling?" I murmur into her skin.

Lena giggles and then I suddenly pull her roughly to me by her waist.

Her entire body shakes. I mean, it literally shakes in my grasp. I feel myself grow hard and pull away just a little bit. Holy hell.

"Sorry," She bites her lip, a blush forming on her cheeks. Blushing is definitely something that new, sexy Lena claims all as her own, too. In all the years I have known her before we dated, I could count the amount of times that she blushed, and remember the reasons why, too; but now, now she blushes like this all the time with me. It is so endearing I can't help but reach out and cup her cheeks in my hands. God, I love Lena like this. Lena was meant to be like this.

"Don't. It's not your fault. I'm making it my very personal mission to find every single way that I can make your body react to me."

"Hell," Lena moans.

I laugh. "I'm sorry," I pull away from her with a smile. "Now I actually am teasing you."

A pout forms on her beautiful lips. "See! Now you are stopping! This is why I can never enjoy it. This is also why I have trust issues."

I burst out laughing, unable to help myself. "Sleep over. We can sleep together." Her eyes grow wide. "And by sleeping together I mean as in sleeping in the same bed," I clarify.

"Oh, "Her eyes grow wide. "Really?" There is no denying the hint of surprise in her voice.

I nod. "As long as you don't think your dad will show up here in the middle of the night and beat me to death."

She giggles. "No. I told him that he was being super dramatic and I was going to Tanner's for the night so that we could have some distance."

I frown. The distaste that I feel at Lena mentioning sleeping over with another guy makes my small intestines feel as if someone took them and just twisted and twisted and twisted and twisted.

"Hm," I nod and then stand up straight, turning away from her. "You need a shirt?"

"Preferably. Or I could just sleep naked."

Silence.

Lena clears her throat. "Joke."

When I turn back around she has a face of masked hurt covering her beautiful features. Fuck. I have when I hurt her feelings, even if I wasn't trying to. She was only trying to flirt back, and this is new territory for us; I know that she's insecure about this, and here I am making her feel like an idiot for even doing it. I decide honesty just might be my best policy.

"I don't want you sleeping over at Tanner's anymore," I turn towards her, crossing my arms overtop of my chest.

Lena actually does a double take. "Oh, you don't?" She asks, though her voice holds more than surprise.

I shake my head.

"Well, wasn't aware I had a keeper, Embry, but nice." She hops off of my desk and then rolls her eyes and straightens out her skirt.

"Do you sleep over there often?"

"Embry," She shakes her head.

"It's just a question."

She narrows her eyes at me. "Nothing is ever just a question with us. I don't feel like fighting with you tonight."

"I'm not fighting with you," I sigh and walk over to hand her the tee-shirt. "The thought just makes me want to tear him limb from limb."

Lena fights a smile.

I wait a few seconds, hoping that it will go away, and then finally can't take it anymore. "What?" I moan.

"Nothing," Lena giggles after a moment. "I just- who knew the 'do whatever you want, I don't care, I don't have an opinion' Embry is such a caveman," She winks at me.

I roll my eyes. "The 'I don't care' Embry was too busy trying to suppress feelings for his fifteen-year old best friend." I moan. "When I put it that way, it really sounds quite creepy."

She rolls her eyes at me. "I've known you my entire life. Don't be ridiculous."

"Where do you sleep when you sleepover?"

"I don't know, Emb," Lena answers honestly. "Sometimes the couch. Sometimes the bed."

I swallow down red, hot lava. "With him?"

She holds my eye contact. "Sometimes."

My jaw tenses.

"Sometimes," She holds up her hand. "But usually not because he almost always leaves right before I go to sleep to hookup with a chick and then comes back to shower and go to bed."

I roll my eyes, though Lena only giggles. "See?" She asks me, her voice sweet as candy. "Tanner and I are completely platonic. And he's my best friend, Embry. I'm not going to drop him just because you're back in my life."

I cringe.

"That came out the wrong way," Lena immediately clarifies.

I swallow harshly. "No I- I agree. I'm happy you have Tanner. One of the reasons I left was for you to find a Tanner. But I just wish Tanner had boobs."

Lena chuckles. "Sorry, baby. I don't get along well with girls, so get used to this."

I moan, though I do certainly like her use of the word "baby."

Lena turns around to change and I respectfully turn my back to her as well, though every instinct in my entire body is to turn back towards her and sweep that perfect body up into my arms to make love to it all night long.

Jesus.

I don't know how I am living with this amount of sexual tension cursing between us.

"What about the kisses?" I finally ask, my back still to hers. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice her idle her movements immediately. A moment of silence passes between us. "Were those completely platonic?"

"You kissed girls before me, too, you know," Lena says quietly. "You slept with them. I never slept with Tanner. Or any guy."

I suddenly feel like such an ass-hole. What Lena did before me is none of my damn business. She didn't belong to me- she still doesn't, and I am such a hypocrite for holding it against her that she kissed her best friend a few times having way too much to drink while both being single and in high school.

"I'm sorry," I tell her over my shoulder, trying to make my voice sound as honest as I feel.

"It's okay," Lena sighs. "Just, whenever you start to feel shitty about that, remember that I get to imagine you sleeping with the same chick for two years," I turn quickly, my eyes wide. "The one you almost proposed to."

"Ali?" I ask.

"Do you have another fiancé?"

I roll my eyes. "You never have to worry about that."

"Okay," Lena sits down on the edge of the bed, now in my tee-shirt and nothing else. It rides up her thighs, exposing her bare legs and beautiful, porcelain skin. "And you have nothing to worry about with Tanner. Tanner was no one."

I go to say that Ali was a no-one too, but then I stop myself. Ali wasn't a no-one. Sure, she's not the woman I'm in love with or the woman that I'm meant to spend my life with, but she was a good person, and I learned a lot about relationships and love from her. I won't diminish her just to prove a point to Lena.

She frowns and then drops her eyes into her lap, beginning to pick at the edges of the fabric.

"What's wrong?" I ask her gently.

Lena doesn't answer.

I kneel in front of her and lift her chin with my fingertips. "Tell me," I urge her gently. "Please?"

She sighs. "It's just, why do you, like, why do you like… _me_?"

My mouth actually drops. "What?" I breathe, waiting for the punch line.

Lena moans and pulls away. "Never mind," She says. I blink at her. "Seriously!" She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me to her. "Please, just forget I said anything, Embry."

"No," I place my hands on her hips before remembering what happened the last time I did that in regards to the whole full-body tremble and instead wrap them around her back. "What do you mean, 'why do I like you?'"

She blushes once more.

"Are you kidding? Please tell me you're kidding," I tell her seriously.

"Yes," She lies terribly.

I shake my head at her. "Lena. You questioning why I'm crazy about you is insane. Absolutely insane. You're out of your mind, you know that?"

She pouts rather adorably. "I'm not crazy. Just forget I said anything."

"No," I raise my eyebrows at her and reach for her neck. "I said that you're crazy, not that _I_ am. It's my job, as the sane one in the relationship, to fix this," I tap on her temple.

Lena rolls her eyes. "It was just a stupid thought, Embry. Not a big deal."

"I think you not understanding why I love you is a very big deal, Lena."

"I'm tired. Can't we just go to bed?"

"Nope." I reach for her thighs and then lift her up into the air. Lena squeals as she locks her arms tighter around my neck as I twirl us around so that I am now sitting on the bed with Lena on top of me… straddling me.

I moan. I had just intended to bring her closer to me so that we could talk. Now, I realize I may have made a vital mistake. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea."

Lena giggles and presses her lap into mine. "Oh," She blushes and then looks down into my lap once she notices my boner. She bites her lip and glides her center against mine.

Every single muscle in my entire body is tensed. "Lena."

She watches me carefully as I come apart, seeming to like it, and gaining confidence as I do. She rubs herself against me more aggressively now, less timid. "Yes?"

Right now, I am about to completely fall apart. I am about to ruin this. I am about to rip her clothes off and throw her down on the bed and have my way with that beautiful, tight body of hers. I am about to lose all my resolve and self-control as I give into the part of me that is aching to feel inside of her. I am on the fucking brink of going too far.

In an instant, I shove her off of me, not sure what else to do. In my haste, I completely forget about my superhuman strength, and I send Lena flying across the room. She crashes into the wall and then falls with a loud bang onto the ground. I cringe and jump up, rushing towards her.

"Shit, Lena. I- I'm- Are you okay?"

Lena moans and pushes herself onto her knees.

"Is your stomach okay?" I ask nervously, coming to my senses and remembering that she is recovering from being shot. Jesus Christ, Embry.

"It's fine," She grumbles, moaning again.

"Are you?" I attempt to brush the hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"What?" She snaps and slaps my hand away.

"Okay?" I repeat, my eyes wide.

"No, I am not _okay_ , Embry!" Lena seethes. "You just threw me into a wall!"

I stammer. "You were… doing things! I lost control!"

Her mouth drops. "You threw me into a wall!" She repeats, her voice higher this time.

"You were grinding on me!" I finally explode.

"How the hell does that warrant being slammed into a wall?" She argues, her mouth still open.

"It was that or something else!" I blurt. "I reacted!"

"You reacted," She rolls her eyes and then ignores my outstretched hand and pushes off of the floor to get up herself. "You know," She sighs and places her hands on her hips.

"Most guys react in a _much_ different way when their girlfriend is straddling them."

"Most guys are assholes."

"What happened to fucking the rules?" She asks me.

"Nothing. But that doesn't mean that by fucking rules _we_ are actually going to fuck."

She blushes, though her eyes are still skeptical.

"I told you what I need first. That's not going to change."

And suddenly, Lena's lower lip is quivering and her eyes are angry, no, seething. "You promised that you wouldn't do this!" She screams. I jump back.

"Wh-what?" I gulp.

"You said that you wouldn't make all the rules. You said that you would listen to me! You said no boundaries!"

My mouth drops. I slam it back up. "Lena, I'm not making boundaries for you. I have my _own_ boundaries. I told you this a while ago."

"Yes, you _told_ me it. You tell me a lot of things, Embry."

"Lena, come on, that's not fair, I-,"

"That isn't love, Embry," She suddenly blurts. "It's control. You're still treating me like you have authority over our relationship."

I press my lips together and shake my head. "This isn't about sex, Lena. You're insecure about something else, which is usually what happens when you explode on me."

"Right," She rolls her eyes at me and turns her back.

"Hey, get back here."

"Stop telling me what to do!" She yells out angrily over her shoulder.

"Hey!"

My voice is much louder now, and makes her jump. She turns back to me with wide eyes. I hate myself for scaring her, but I can't let her walk out now. "I told you I'm not walking away. Ever. But you need to promise me that, too. Get back here. I need to talk to you."

"You don't understand," She drops her head. "What's the point?"

"Everything," I respond, honestly shocked. "How could you ask that, Lena?"

"Do you know how many things could go wrong, Embry?" She suddenly asks, picking her eyes up to look into mine. They are pleading with me in a way that I've never quite seen before. She is so vulnerable it's even more beautiful than she usually looks, which is very hard to do. "You could get hit by a car. I could break my feet and not be able to dance and become depressed and then off myself. You could cheat. _I_ could cheat."

I can't believe what I am hearing. "You think I'm going to cheat on you, Lena?" My voice is incredulous.

"No!" She argues. "But it _could_ happen. Relationships, they, they rarely work, okay? And we fight… a lot. We fight a lot and one day it's going to be too much and you're going to meet someone sweeter and less complicated and more understanding and you're just going to not want to do this anymore and that's, that's just-,"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I finally cut in. "You honestly think I'm close to sleeping with you when you're saying crazy shit like this? From what is sounds like, you don't even trust me to go to the grocery store without meeting someone else and leaving you!"

"We're not going to work!" She screams at me.

"We haven't even tried!" I tell her. "We just went on our first date tonight!"

"And look how _that_ went. I had to hold my dad back from _killing_ you! I'm 16. You're 27. You have so many women who are more suited for you than me. Why _me_?"

My mouth hits the floor. "Are you kidding me?"

Her lower lip trembles a little bit, just barely, but enough for me to notice that this is something else entirely. "I want you. I know that I do. But now that I have you, I don't feel better. I feel…"

"Scared," I finish for her.

Lena bites the inside of her cheek and lowers her face to the floor.

I take that single step to bridge the distance between us and do what I should have done a while ago. I lift her into my arms and bring her back to bed, lying her across my lap this time.

"Are you going to try to target practice me out the window?" She grumbles.

"What are you more scared of?" I begin, ignoring her, "Not having me, or having me?"

Lena's eyes widen at my question. I stroke her smooth, light blonde hair behind her ear over and over as I wait for her to form a response.

"I thought I was more scared of not," She answers honestly. "And I mean, I'm definitely happier now, but now that I have you, I feel something… else. It's hard to explain. It just hits me sometimes, and I think about every single scenario that could take place that could ruin this and it just freaks me out. I don't feel miserable anymore. I'm happy, but I'm even more scared than before."

"You seem to only think about it when we argue," I brush the back of my finger along her cheek.

"Well we tend to do that a lot," Her face falls. "I don't know that many successful relationships, but from the ones I've seen they don't fight at all."

I roll my eyes. "Who are we being compared to? Mary and Joseph?"

"Close. My parents."

I have to stop myself from laughing. "Lena, you should have seen the beginning of your parent's relationship. It took your mom practically a year before she agreed to a date with him. And before your mom your dad was…" I let my laugh die off.

She sighs. "How about your friends? Emily and Sam. Jared and Kim. Quil and Claire. Renemsee and Jacob."

I actually do laugh, now. "Sam left Emily's cousin for her. She attacked him multiple times for that one. Nessie and Jake don't fight with anyone, period. Claire had a mental breakdown because Quil wouldn't give up phasing and she had to basically raise the kids alone. Who else? Oh, Kim and Jared. Are you fucking kidding me?" I laugh.

She rolls her eyes. "Alright, well, maybe Kim and Jared fight sometimes."

"Sometimes," I laugh. "Kim made Jared wait two years to sleep with her. He once screamed at her and made her cry for wearing a dress that showed off her curves because he claimed she wore it on purpose to test him."

She bursts out laughing. I hug her to my chest as I laugh along.

"No relationship is perfect, Lennie," I reassure her.

"Yeah but ours seems particularly fucked up," She squeaks.

I pull away from her. "You think so?"

She presses her fingers gently to my lower lip and nods. I pretend to bite them though she pulls away quickly with a gasp. I smile widely as I grab her hand and bring her fingers back to my mouth, kissing them this time.

"I don't think our relationship is fucked up, Lena. I just think we're trying to figure things out. In fact, I don't even think we know what kind of relationship we have yet."

Lena's lips pull up at the corners. "Sexy."

I moan and let my head fall against the chair. "I think that just may be the case."

"So is that why we fight?" Lena sits up and places her hands on my shoulders. "Because we're not being physical?"

I raise my eyebrows at her. "I don't think so. I think we fight because we have terrible communication skills because we're used to pushing down every feeling we've ever had for each other and then lying about it. And then we tend to explode over little things when it's really about big things."

She giggles, thankfully. "That is kind of true, isn't it?"

I nod. "It's very true. It's okay, Lena. And like we both admitted, we kind of like fighting."

"That's not normal," She frowns.

"We're not normal. Want to know a secret?"

Her eyes sparkle. She nods her head adamantly. "I think it's really sexy seeing you all worked up." I stroke her hair behind her ear as she blushes.

"We are totally the sex couple."

"Huh?" I burst out laughing.

"We are!" She giggles. "You said it yourself! Mr. Black and Mrs. Black are the nice couple, Mr. and Mrs. Cameron are the fun ones, Mr. and Mrs. Ateara the safe ones, and Mr. and Mrs. Uley are the sweet ones. Oh, and my parents are just perfect."

I close my eyes. "Lena, please refer to my friends by their first names. It really ages me when you call them Mr. and Mrs."

"Sorry," She giggles.

"We're not the sex couple, Lena," I sigh. "If you want the truth… we're probably the passionate couple."

She contemplates this rather adorably for quite a while. "I've heard you say that about me before. Actually, I've heard a lot of people mention my passion."

I nod. "It's not a bad thing. But it just means that we're not going to have a vanilla relationship. We're not going to agree on everything."

She frowns. "Well, good. I would be so bored with that."

I grin. "Me too. So would you stop over-analyzing it and getting insecure about it? I won't ever meet another girl who once threw a glass plate at my head. It's impossible."

"Hey!" She laughs as heat rises to her cheeks. She tries to tickle my armpits but I pull her hands away and pull her to me. I kiss her gently, and then deeply when she seems to want more. After a moment, I release her hands and slowly slide my hands around her sides and onto her back, holding her perfect, sexy little body to mine. God, this girl is incredible.

"You don't think I love you?" I remember what she said earlier and ask her mid-kiss, knowing that she's more honest when caught off guard like this.

"I do," She answers hesitantly. "I'm not sure why I say things sometimes."

I kiss her softly as I ponder this. Lena does this quite often; it's irrational and completely idiotic, but there has to be some validity to the continued occurrence. _Is she testing me_? I can't help but wonder. Is she testing that I won't walk away? It seems to me as if sometimes she says the craziest most outlandish things to see if I'll walk. Well I've got news for her, as far as getting a restraining order, I'm not going anywhere.

"You think I don't love you _enough_?" I rephrase my question as I rub her shoulder.

"I think you do," She replies timidly. "But I just sometimes feel like you don't want me like you've wanted other girls before. Like, I'm not as tempting to you as other girls have been. It makes sense. I don't have much experience…"

She's got to be fucking kidding me. "Lena, shut up." I smile against her lips and slip my tongue into her mouth. "I've never felt this way about anyone before, Lena," I pull away and press my mouth to the curve of her jaw, right at the tip of her neck. She is breathing heavy again. "Trust me. And I'm terrified that I'm going to fuck it up. I don't know what to do with all these feelings because with you it will never be just sex, when I sleep with you, Lena, I will always be making love to you."

She blushes. "Wow, Embry," She mumbles, and then after a moment of collecting herself. "So, you're scared too? That's what it is?"

"Of course I'm scared, Lena," I almost laugh. "You're the most incredible human I've ever met. The most beautiful human being I've ever seen. And perfect for me. If you don't think that can bring out a panic in a guy, than you don't know men." That brings up another thought. "Oh, and about you not having experience with guys and hence forth not being able to turn me on is complete and total bullshit, and I don't want to hear anything like that from your mouth again."

Lena's eyes widen. "Oh?"

"Yeah," I roll mine. "You're mine. Only mine. You being inexperienced is the best thing to ever happen to me. Seriously. And I don't care how caveman and masochistic that sounds," I wink at her.

She bites her lip. "I don't mind the caveman _sometimes_ ," She flirts nervously. I press my lips together to keep from laughing. "But not when it involves decisions that I think we should make together."

"Like?"

"Sex."

I sigh. "It always comes back to sex with you, doesn't it?"

She giggles. "You're very good with your hands."

"Oh honey," I can't help but flirt. "You don't even know what you're talking about yet."

Lena's cheeks flame red. "Just don't push me away," She pulls me back on track. "You literally threw me into a wall to keep from touching me. I get that it wasn't because you don't want me, but I'm a girl. I internalize. I make things that they're not and I convince myself that you don't like me anymore and you're going to break up with me."

I shake my head at her. "Watch it, Lena," I say, my voice quieter now. "I just found your soul." I press my hand to her chest, right overtop of her heart.

"Embry," She closes her eyes and takes a long, steadying breath. "I don't have one for anyone else, but with you, it's like I have 10. You have all of it." She opens her eyes and stares right into mine. "And I have no idea what to do, because I've never had one before."

I smile gently at her. "Absolutely nothing. I'll take care of it. But can you do something for me?"

She purses her lips. "Depends."

I roll my eyes. "You need to stop making little things into ginormous ones. Stick with the issue at hand, alright? If you don't like something I do, just say that, and we'll talk about it. But don't turn it into me not loving you or that we're not going to work as a couple or something giant like that."

She nods her head slowly. "Alright. For the record, I don't want to sleep with you yet either."

I blink at her. "Am I supposed to laugh?"

She rolls her eyes. "I'm serious, Embry. I just like knowing that if I wanted to, you would."

"Why, Lena?" I laugh, though I actually am curious. "I feel like I make it pretty clear that you're practically irresistible to me."

She bites the corner of her lip and leans into me. "You say that, yeah. But sometimes I want to see it. I want to know that I could make you give into me."

My jaw tightens. "Lena. Resisting you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my entire life. I'm not kidding."

She blushes. "Really?"

I nod.

"It's hard to tell sometimes."

"I do not understand your brain at all. Was my boner confusing to you?"

Her eyes widen two sizes bigger. "What?" She squeaks.

I roll my eyes. "Forget it. Yes, I want you. Settled?"

She shrugs.

"No?" I can't help the annoyance from seeping into my voice. God, I worship this girl? How can't she tell?

"Maybe," She smiles mischievously. "You did throw me into a wall. Not sure how long it will take you before you live that one down."

I sigh. "Everyone is going to hear about this, aren't they?"

"No way!" Her mouth drops. "You think I want the entire world knowing that my boyfriend chucked me at all wall to get out of having sex with me?"

"I find it oddly intriguing how you take facts and morph them to have an entirely different meaning that makes perfect sense," I state sarcastically.

"Besides, who would I tell?" Lena ignores me. "No one knows yet."

I moan. "That's because I enjoy my time not being known as a pedophile," I smile widely.

"The age of consent in Washington is 16," She rolls her eyes.

"That makes me feel so much better. Wow."

Lena giggles. "Fine, than leave."

My grip tightens around her back. "No."

"I wonder if you'll be this bossy naked."

"Even more bossy, actually."

"Intrigued."

"I'm sure you are," I laugh.

"Can I still sleepover?" She asks innocently. I gulp. She could convince anyone with that sweet voice and wide eyes that she's harmless, but I know more than anyone that she is permanently up to no good.

"Depends," I kiss her cheek. "Will your dad shoot me if he finds you half naked in my bed?"

Lena leans in, smiles, and then kisses me deeply. "Probably only one more time than he already is going to," She says, breathless.

Great.

* * *

YAY! I just love them more and more each chapter! Things are definitely steaming up, everyone! Get ready!

Thanks for reading, as always! Love you all! Review below for an update!


	23. Very, Very Close

Hi guys! Thanks for all the awesome feedback on the last chapter! The story starts to pick up from here… I'm not calling it T M _quite_ yet, but it's eminent.

This chapter switches from Lena to Embry then back to Lena. Hope you all like it! Can't wait to hear what you think!

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

"I will never, ever admit to saying this if you repeat this to anyone, but in the beginning it was the hardest thing in the world to have nothing to do, and now I freaking love it. I can't help but wonder if this is what my life would be like without dance."

Embry squeezes my hand. "It's nice having a life, isn't it. And toes, too."

I giggle. "Do the toes gross you out?" I turn my face towards him.

The sun is beating down on his face. This is the first time in an entire week that I have gotten the chance to see him. Aside from sneaked texts and a few phone calls, I have been on lockdown while my parents whisper secretly about me and ground me for lying… again. Though I'm not really sure how not telling someone something is lying, but that's a whole other argument.

"Totally," Embry winks at me.

I roll my eyes. "This last week of being grounded, I read three books, watched a Netflix series, and wrote in a journal. A _journal_ , Embry. Do you know how long it's been since I've written in a journal?"

He laughs. "Maybe you could just get shot again once you heal. You'll have plenty of time for journaling after that." I punch his chest and he moans and holds his hands to the spot where I hit him. I roll my eyes and sit up, when suddenly, Embry is sitting up, too. He cups my face in his palm- wow, when did he get so close to me? I can feel his breath on my lips. I need him. I _need_ him. I press my lips into his achingly warm ones and sigh into his mouth, unable to help myself. Sweet relief.

"I missed you," Embry says, stroking my hair behind my shoulder.

I kiss him deeper. "I missed you," I peck his cheek and crawl into his lap. "This is your fault. I told you we shouldn't have told them."

Embry rolls his eyes. It is so adorable I almost kiss him. "They'll get over it. Your dad is just in the adjustment period."

"Adjustment period?" I question.

"Adjustment period," He repeats. "That weird phase where he's trying to grasp the fact that his daughter is no longer a little girl and now a full-grown, sexy woman with great boobs." He flips me over so that I am lying down and he is holding himself overtop of me, blocking the sun with his face.

I giggle and trace the outline of his lips. "I really hope my dad doesn't think I have great boobs," I joke.

"Runs in the family," He kisses me softly.

I gasp. "Embry Call! Did you just say that my mom has great boobs?"

He laughs. "Well she does! So do you!"

"You are disturbing."

"I'm fine with that, as long as it gets me another kiss."

"You talking about my mom's boobs somehow doesn't inspire that action from me."

"Does me talking about _your_ boobs inspire that action in you?" He flirts.

"Maybe," My voice goes higher.

Embry laughs. He kisses the top of my chest, right below my neck, and then sits up. "Are you ready to go? I have to take you somewhere," He checks the time on his phone.

"Got a hot date?" I mock him.

"Yeah, I'm looking at her," He swats at my thigh. I let him grab it.

"Where are we going?"

"The police station."

My smile falters. I wait for the "just kidding," but it never comes.

"Embry," I breathe.

"You've gotta go, Len," Embry tells me seriously. "The only reason I even know that you've been dodging them is because Chief Swan told Jacob off the record to have you call him. They can't move forward with the investigation until you get everything straight with them."

"Can't my parents just do it?"

He shakes his head. "I guess they have to speak directly with you."

"About what?" I pull my legs to my chest and warp my arms around them, suddenly feeling very cold.

"I don't know. Your stalker?" He nudges my shoulder.

I gulp and look down at my knees. They're much less bruised than normal, which is connprobably because I'm not trying to master new ballet choreography that I secretly believe is designed to kill me.

"Lena," Embry's voice is softer now. "I was kidding."

I nod. "I already told them everything."

"I'm sure it's just a technicality."

"Can't you just deal with it? I'll hire you as my lawyer and everything. You can work pro-bonal. It'll look great on your website."

"You wish, sweetheart," He flashes me a smile.

I grumble. "I don't want to go."

"Come on," Embry stands and then offers me his hand. I ignore it and stand up on my own accord.

"So, was this planned all along? Take me to the beach, lay out in the sun with me, and then when I'm relaxed enough not to fight you, force me to go to the police station with you?"

"Jesus, Lena," Embry's eyes are wide. "I'm not _that_ conniving. I planned to kiss you until you agreed to go. The beach was just an added bonus."

I roll my eyes. "Well I'm kiss deprived and annoyed."

"Oh no." Embry pulls me to him by my hips and then kisses me tenderly. This kiss makes butterflies flutter in my stomach, and I know how cliché and ridiculous that sounds, but it really happens. It makes my bones weak and my ears ring and my heart happy. It's sweet kisses like those that make me fall in love with Embry Call.

My eyes pop open.

Oh my God.

Did I really just think that?

"You okay?" Embry asks me, looking at me with confusion after I just pulled away from him.

"Ugh, y-yeah," I say, clearing my throat and grabbing my bag. "Let's go."

He stares at me for a moment, shrugs, and then offers his hand to me. I place mine in his and let Embry's giant, warm hand entwine around my own, holding me captive. I rest my cheek on his arm as he walks and breathe in the scent of him. I bet I could do anything with Embry holding my hand.

We arrive at the police station around one in the afternoon. The station is crawling with cops, louder than I expected, and when I walk in I swear the amount of sympathetic gazes and smiles I get from the entire staff makes me want to crawl into a hole and die.

"They all know," I whisper to Embry once we take a seat waiting for Chief Swan.

"No they don't," Embry squeezes my hand. "You're just really pretty."

I roll my eyes. "Nice try."

He grins at me.

A moment later, Chief Swan exits his office. "Ah, Lena! I'm glad you came in. Embry, I guess I can thank you for this."

"You've got it chief," He stands up, pulling me up with him.

"Is this going to take a while," I cross my arms and mumble at the ground.

"Why don't you come into my office?"

My eyes widen. "Why?"

"Lena," Embry sighs.

"We've just got a few more things we need to go over with you, is all," Charlie says, holding the door open for me.

I hesitate. "Can Embry come?"

He appears unsure. "Usually we prefer to do these types of cases alone."

"But Embry's a lawyer," I argue, having no idea why I need him there, but just knowing that I do.

"Alright," Charlie says after a moment. "But don't talk, alright?" He asks Embry exasperatingly.

Embry pretends to lock up his lips and then throw away the key. Chief Swan rolls his eyes. As we walk inside his office, Embry clasps his hands on my shoulders and gives them a supportive squeeze. I take a deep breath as I sit in one of the two chairs in front of Charlie's desk, Embry taking the other one.

"Alright, so, Matt was in police custody for 48 hours on your statement, but because you wouldn't press charges, we had to release him."

My entire body stiffens. "He's… out."

"No," Chief Swan clarifies. Air is pumped back into my lungs. "The only reason that I didn't hunt you down myself is because his family was so willing to check him into an involuntary mental hospital. If this goes to trail they want him to plead insanity. So it was a good move."

"Trial?" I squeak. "I don't want a trial! I just want him to take his medication."

"It is a little more complicated than that, Lena." He pulls out a file from a drawer in his desk and then hands it to me. "Now, I hesitated showing these to you, but I am legally obligated to. These were found in Matt's apartment. On his phone and computer, and a camera." With confusion, I open the file slowly, only to see a picture of myself laughing with Tanner at the diner we regularly frequent staring back at me.

I look up at the chief, confused. "What is this?"

"Well, they're pictures," He explains seriously. "Pictures that he had taken of you."

"Of me? But… why?"

"It's quite common in this type of stalking behavior. It can become an obsession."

I gulp and pick the fist photo up to see the next one, and this one scares me more than the last. In this one I am at home, it looks to be the middle of the night, since there is only one dim light on coming in through the backdoor, as I stand in the kitchen in a tee-shirt eating cereal, resting casually against the counter. I begin scrolling through the pictures, and what I find is horrifying; hundreds of them, of _me_. In all different positions, all different circumstances, at all times of the day, in all different places and outfits. And then, and then I gasp.

The entire folder falls to the floor, spreading pictures everywhere, as I hold up one that has just shocked me to my core. I am naked. I am completely, entirely, fully naked, except for my string thong, as I stand at my dresser, rummaging through the drawer. My hair is up in a pony-tale. I try to remember the moment, but I draw a blank. I hadn't even remembered that moment. I hadn't remembered thinking anyone was watching me. But here I am. Naked. Naked as Matt watched me. As he took _pictures_ of me. I think I'm going to be sick.

I look up to ask Embry if we can leave, only to find his jaw rigid, his eyes glued to something at his feet. I follow his gaze and connect my eyes with a picture of me standing in my room, a towel in my hand, my body completely and entirely bare. I must have been about to get into the shower.

I gulp and lean down, picking up the pictures with shaking hands and stuffing them back into the folder as fast as I possibly can.

"Ugh," I blink rapidly as I place it on Chief Swan's desk. "Th- Thank- I mean- ugh," I clear my throat. I feel like I may cry, but no tears are coming.

"Are you okay?" Chief asks me, his voice caring.

I blink at him. I'm honestly so entirely shocked that I have no idea what I am feeling. No idea if I am okay or not. So I nod.

"With the new information we've uncovered, we need to know if you want to move forward with pressing charges. This could be an attempted murder now, plus,"

"No," I immediately cut him off.

"Lena," Chief begins.

"I said no!" I bite back. His eyes widen. I soften my voice. "Please."

It takes a moment, but finally he nods. "Involuntary medical treatment and a restraining order. Will that suffice?"

I nod my head, but it feels heavier than normal.

"That's what I thought," He stands up. "Hey," Chief Swan comes to lean on the edge of his desk, right in front of me. "I've dealt with a few of these cases before, alright? And the one thing that I tell every one of my victims, is that this is not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong, not one thing, do you understand?"

I nod, but his words aren't really sinking it; they're like rain, they're falling right off of me. I'm not even paying attention. I can't.

"Alright. Now, I'm going to call you within the next few days to have you sign a few things, and I need you to pick up. Then this can be all over. Can you promise me that you'll do that?"

I nod again.

"Okay. Come on, honey."

I frown, not sure why I dislike someone other than Embry or my dad calling me honey. I guess I just wonder why he called me it, because he's never called me it before; is something different now? Am _I_ different now? Does he view me in a different way than he did before. And then, a terrible thought occurs, and fills my entire body with dread. If Chief Swan had those pictures, than he definitely saw them, he definitely saw _me_.

He is asking me questions, saying something, that much I can tell. His mouth is moving but I can't hear him. All I can hear is the sound of my heart beating in my chest, suddenly so, so, so loud. I can see him but I can't make out his features. All that I can see are the pictures of me… naked. Disrobed. Vulnerable. And all I can think about is in all those moments I thought I was alone, I hadn't been alone at all. _He_ has been there with me for days, weeks, months. When I was sad about Embry, he was watching, when I was happy or confused or tired, he was there. Watching me. Taking pictures of me. He watched me changing. Saw my body. And I suddenly feel very exposed under Chief Swan's watchful gaze that has seen what is beneath my clothes.

I look down at my tight tank top and the bit of cleavage poking out at the top and want- no _need_ to cover up. I pull my sweater together in the center and begin buttoning it up from the bottom. At first I don't notice, but eventually I start to realize that the reason I am not making any progress is because my hands are shaking. I struggle for a moment longer until I feel warm, tanned fingers brush my hands away. Embry uses one hand to button up my sweater for me. I gulp and lift my gaze. My eyes lock with his, and the numbness that I had been feeling only seconds ago suddenly evaporates off of my body just with his piercing gaze. When Embry looks like this I can't pretend anymore- I can't not feel. I feel… more.

I bite the inside of my cheek and don't care that the entire police station is filled with people and cops are talking to me and Charlie is watching. I step into him and press my face into his chest. "Take me home," I beg, as he wraps his arms tightly around me. And like this, I swear nothing bad could ever happen to me ever again.

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

I want to kill that sick freak.

I want to take him and beat him to a pulp and then rip his heart out, because he did _this_. My Lena; my strong and confident and sure of herself Lena was so uncomfortable and embarrassed in her own skin, that she had tried so hard to cover herself up in the middle of the police station, just so that no one else got to see her.

I hold her hand as we walk inside my apartment. She didn't say anything the entire drive, just looked out the window in thought. I hadn't asked her how she was feeling, either; a man had been watching her, taking pictures of her changing and showering and who knows what else, so I can imagine that I do not have to ask her to know how she feels. We step inside, and almost immediately she pulls out of my grasp and heads for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower," She mumbles.

I follow after her. "Lena," I begin, but she doesn't stop. "Lena, wait."

"I just," She begins, her voice is shaky. "I need to get out of…," Her voice quivers, her eyes frantically peering all different directions. "I need to get clean- I," Her hands are shaking violently as she goes to take off her sweater.

I watch her, terrified, and feeling again, like I would kill him if I had the chance.

I turn the shower on and then push her against the counter. I begin unbuttoning her sweater, and then gently push it off of her shoulders and onto the floor.

"Relax," I tell her gently. "Deep breaths."

"How many people do you think have seen those?" She asks quietly.

I brush my fingers across her cheek. "Just the police," I tell her gently.

"Did you see?" She lifts her eyes to meet mine. They are wide and bright blue and glassy and filled with hope and a little bit of hurt.

I clench my jaw, not wanting to lie to her, because I _had_ seen the photos. The curves of her body. The total violation of her privacy.

Lena drops her face into her hands. "Oh, God," She cries.

"Lena," I reach for her shoulders.

"Don't touch me," She cries, her shoulders rising and falling as she shakes. I pull my hands away, not quite sure what to do, or how to make this any better.

She clutches her arms tightly overtop of her chest and then turns away from me, folding in on herself.

"Don't do that," I carefully touch her shoulder. "Please, Lena?"

"I feel so gross," She whimpers.

I frown. "What?" I press my hands to the side of her and press the front of my body against hers. "You did nothing wrong."

"I can't believe he was taking pictures of me," She squeaks, turning back around, her eyes watering. Lena swallows harshly and then drops her gaze to the floor. "He was watching me. I had no idea."

"No one did," I say, and suddenly I feel like this is all my damn fault. If I hadn't left, if I hadn't kept my distance, if I hadn't been such a fucking fool about what she wanted and what she needed, then I would have noticed. He wouldn't have been able to talk those pictures.

I swallow, and then suddenly I notice that her arms are crossed tightly overtop of her chest. "Don't do that," I frown at her and pull her hands away from their spot covering her tank top. "Don't cover your body."

"I feel so violated," She bites the inside of her cheeks, her eyes immediately watering.

"What will make you feel better?" I murmur quietly to her. "What can I do?"

Lena gulps. She looks up at me, her eyes deep. "Will you undress me?" She asks sweetly, her eyes playing a dangerous game of honesty, sadness and sex appeal. "I'd like for you to see me in person."

I gulp. Woah. I wasn't expecting a change in her demeanor so quickly, but when I look deeply into her eyes I realize that it actually hasn't changed at all. There is still that undeniable pain there, that hurt, of being disrespected and violated and exposed, and maybe she needs me in that way right now. I place her hair behind her shoulders.

"Would it make you feel better?" I ask.

Lena's eyes water again. She nods.

I kiss her gently, and then I drop my hands to her waist, feel her soft skin underneath her tank top, and slowly pull the fabric up and overtop of her head, letting it fall slowly to the floor. Lena's beautiful, blonde hair is now tousled all around her, and I can't help but notice how much it accentuates her naturally tan skin. I also can't help but notice other things. Her breasts are pushed together and held up, clear definition in the shape of delicate circles at the tops. The black lace bra is doing little to help my lack of self-control.

"Could you close the door?" She asks quietly, and when I look up to meet her glossy eyes I see her nervously peering outside of her bathroom door, at the window. I kick it closed with my foot and hold her close to me.

"You're mine," I reassure her.

Lena smiles just a little bit, but it doesn't reach her eyes. She drops her forehead against my shoulder and takes a long, deep breath. Her palms surprise me when they reach my shirt. She feels along the bottom of it, and then I feel her soft hands press up underneath it, onto my bare skin. She roams her hands up my chest, feeling every inch of me, and I am just trying to remember to breathe correctly. It feels so incredible, her delicate, perfect hands touching my heated skin. It makes my joints freeze, my muscles stiffen. My veins heat up. I feel like she has just ignited an electric current. She's turned me on. To high power, because that's what happens when Lena touches me.

"Will you take this off?" She asks, her voice dripping with sweetness.

I pull it swiftly overtop of my head. Lena's eyes wander along the lines of my chest. "You're perfect," She blushes, then. "I need you." Her eyes come up to meet mine and I see a vulnerability behind them that I've never seen before.

I stroke the smooth skin of her face with my hand. "I'm right here."

She closes her eyes. "You know that's not what I mean."

I kiss her jawline. "Don't let him make you feel uncomfortable about yourself, Lena, or like you need a distraction."

She actually giggles. "I don't need a distraction. I need _you_. When I'm with you I forget about everything else. I can't think. All I can think about is you. Everything feels better."

A deep, throaty laugh leaves my mouth. "Yeah, I totally understand that."

"You make me feel safe," She murmurs, then, "Take my pants off," she whispers, and I wonder at what particular moment something changed between us. All I know if that I want to make her feel good, make her feel amazing, remind her that _her_ body is hers and that no one can take that away from her.

I kiss the center of her chest, and then follow the circular path along the top of her breasts. In an instant, Lena is breathing heavy.

"You're perfect," I whisper into her skin. I kiss along her collarbone and then across her

shoulders and then along her arms. "Everything about you is perfect. And mine."

"Yours," She whispers.

"For my eyes only," I stroke my hands along the sides of her stomach. She shivers, a small smile spreading out along her face. My fingers trace along the tip of her jeans before reaching for the zipper of her jeans and sliding it down. She shimmies her hips a little to help me get them off of her and then I slide them down her skinny legs. Once they're off, I run my hands down her smooth, porcelain skin, and caress the tops of her legs.

"Oh, Lena," I kiss her neck; she feels so _good_.

"Embry," She breathes, her voice barely recognizable.

I rub my hands along her thighs and feel goosebumps immediately form on her delicate skin.

"Fuck," I can't help but mumble, my voice suddenly deep. "I love when you do that."

"Do what?" She whispers.

"You get goosebumps when you're turned on."

She giggles embarrassingly as she bites the center of her lip. "I do?" She asks, her voice high and innocent.

I nod. "Are you getting into the shower?"

"Yes. Will you come with me?"

I kiss her shoulder. "You know I want to. Don't make me say no to you, love."

"Embry," She says, though her voice is more serious now. I pull away to look her in the eye as she speaks. "I hate that you saw me like that in those pictures," And almost immediately her eyes fill with water. "I don't want that to be how you first saw me naked. I want you to see me like this. In person. On my own terms." She places her hands gently on my chest.

I let out a shaking breath. My resolve is slipping away from me, I can tell. I am finding it harder and harder to realize why exactly I want to wait to be with her in this way, and I think in this moment I realize that I don't have to be. Lena wants to take back the control of her life… of her body, and if it's what she needs, I won't deny her that.

I kiss her gently, and then she presses into me, wanting more, which I allow. Her lips are like fucking kryptonite, I swear. I feel a surge of energy from the taste of her, from the way that her hands roam across my shoulders. I need her so badly. She heals me. She makes me whole. She fixes things that I hadn't even realized were broken.

"Embry," She breathes, parting her lips from mine. I drop my mouth to her neck, and then to her chest, and then reach behind her back and unclasp her bra. It unhooks with a painfully loud click, and I slowly brush my fingers along her skin as I glide it off of her, and it drops to the floor.

I have no idea what I am doing, but I suddenly realize that it doesn't matter. All I know is that Lena is fucking perfect. Absolutely, completely, smooth and pristine and _perfect_. Her breasts are large and swollen, her nipples small and delicate, and they sit up perky and practically begging for me to touch them, and I almost do. I really almost do. I have to grasp the sides of the countertop tightly in my hands to keep from reaching out, so keep from seeing if they are as soft as they feel.

Lena's chest is rising and falling dramatically with her breathing, and her eyes are scanning mine. I can tell that she is nervous, though she doesn't break her eye-contact from me. My eyes drop from her eyes back to her chest and then back to her eyes. I can't stop staring at her. The pieces of her are beautiful, but when you put it all together, she is magnificent. It's the breasts with the hair and the eyes and the plushness of her lips. It's the red on her cheeks and the darker center of her nipples and the dip between her two breasts. It's the roundness of her large chest followed by the indentation of her almost impossible hourglass figure. It's her delicate tattoo peaking out underneath her breast and leading onto her side. She is perfect. Absolutely, completely perfect.

I open my mouth to say something, but then close it. What can I say? How can I explain how perfect she is? How can I honestly tell her how she is the most exquisite human being I have ever seen, and I have no idea how she is all mine? How can I say that without blurting all the things that I want to do to that body.

So instead, I am honest. "I don't have this kind of self-control, Lena," I practically pant at her chest. " _Fuck_."

"Take a shower with me," She murmurs, her lips pulling up into a small smile. "Please?"

I close my eyes and try to reconnect with my center for restraint, but it is as if it was ripped off of my chest along with her bra. There isn't any restraint.

"Okay," I hear myself telling her.

Lena smiles wider now. Her fingers reach for the waistband of my pants and then she unhooks the two buttons, and then I hear the zipper open. I finally come to my senses and place my hand overtop of hers, stopping her.

"I… I _can't_ Lena," I am whining now. "Please stop."

She frowns. "I just want to see you. We don't have to do anything."

I look her dead in the eye as I say this. "I can't do that."

Lena gulps. "Than… don't."

And there it is. The invitation. The truth. It's out. And the truth is, I can't hold back from her anymore. I really can't. I don't have the strength. She has stolen it right from my hands with her beautiful, naked body. I unbuckle my own pants now, and they fall to the floor. I am left in my underwear, though those are doing little to hide what she has done to me underneath them, and I can tell from Lena's wide eyes that she notices. She reaches for me, and before I have a chance to stop her or sprint from the room or figure out some kind of plan to pull myself together, she wraps her hand around me, through my underwear.

I gasp. I actually fucking gasp, and Lena's eyes switch up to mine. There is curiosity behind them, but also a fierceness that I have been running from for so long. This is what I always meant when she wondered why her passion meant so much to me. It's that look. Those wild, hungry, passionate eyes that bear into me and make me want to lose control and go hard into her and make her cum so many times that she forgets her name.

"I'm not going to be able to stop myself," I say to her, holding the countertop so tightly in my fingers that my knuckles turn white. "Lena, please… Are you sure?"

She rubs her hand up and down the length of me once.

"Fuck!" I smash my fist into the countertop and hear a crack. Lena gasps and pulls away from me, and turns her attention to the now vertical crack running through the countertop.

Now, without her touching me, I am able to think just a tiny bit clearer, though that's not saying much. "Lena?" She turns her wide, blue eyes towards me. "I haven't been with a woman in 15 years. You can't keep- I mean- I'm going to crack. In about 10 seconds to be exact, unless you stop me."

Lena stares at me for a moment, and then I finally realize that I have lost as her lips pull up into a seductive grin.

"Fuck," I moan.

I pull her into my arms and feel her gasp when her chest presses against my own. I bring her into the bedroom, disregarding the shower, because I am not going to make love to Lena Lahote for the first time on anything other than a bed, and press her against the sheets. I immediately climb on top of her, pressing my warmth against her chest. I feel her nipples harden against me, and there is no denying the goosebumps covering every part and layer of her entire body.

I can't do this anymore.

I press my thumb against the outside of her underwear, and she is so wet that she soaked completely through her panties. I moan as I rub my thumb up and down against the fabric.

Lena gasps and then I hear a soft whimper slip between her lips, her back arching as she presses herself closer to me. I have never seen a sight more erotic or beautiful or sexy in my entire life on this earth.

I slip my hand underneath her panties, and am about to touch her, to _really_ touch her, when there is a forceful pounding at the door.

I stop. Pull my hand up. Look at her. Lena's eyes are wide. Her cheeks are flushed and hair is wild and entire body is rising and falling harshly with overtaking anxiety, need and pleasure- but she is just as frozen as I am.

The banging comes again, and then, I swear both of our hearts must stop. "Call- open up! I know you're home! Saw your car. You can't run from me, boy!"

Lena's mouth drops. "Is that my dad?" She squeaks, sending us both spiraling back to the present.

I react.

I pull off of her and then help her up. Lena is naked except for her soaked through underwear, and all I am wearing are a pair of boxers that are about to rip at the seams. Shit.

"G-get in the shower," I nervously run my fingers through my hair.

Lena's eyes bulge. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She squeaks.

More pounding.

No, I think, no this is a terrible idea. I do not want to explain to Paul Lahote who is already irate why his 16-year-old daughter is in the shower at my apartment in the mid-afternoon. "I-I'll tell him about what happened at the station- say that you were upset and wanted to be alone."

She nods. "Do you think that will work?"

I nervously rub my face. "It has to," I whisper.

"That's it! I'm kicking the door down!"

Lena gasps, and then she rushes into the bathroom and I hear the door lock behind her. In an instant, I am dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt, with fresh cologne and a last-minute addition of a long sweatshirt to cover up my boner that still hasn't gone away yet.

I am about to answer the door when I suddenly rush to the kitchen and grab a cold tupa-wear container of left-over food and a fork. I take a bite right as I open the door to make it look like I was busy eating it.

"Oh," I pretend to be confused when I see Paul standing behind it, obviously irritated with his arms crossed tightly across his chest. "I'm sorry. I was in the kitchen."

He rolls his eyes, appearing almost as pissed as Lena does when I've done something wrong. "Whatever. My daughter's not here, is she?"

"Actually," My voice waivers slightly for a second, and from his glaring gaze I can tell that he can tell. "She's in the shower."

He is seeing red. "You son of a bitch!" He lunges at me.

"Paul!" I drop my food and hold out my hands, trying to explain myself. "We just got back from the station! She was really upset! She just wanted to be alone!"

This is enough to stop Paul's arm mid-punch.

"The station?" He repeats, his voice more worried now. "You mean the police station? Why? What happened?"

"The guy, Matt," I begin. "He had pictures of her. Hundreds of them. Her changing and showering and stuff. Obviously she was pretty upset about it. Said that she felt gross and wanted to shower."

Paul's arm drops. His face falls. "He took pictures of her?" He asks, his voice just plain sad.

I nod.

Paul sighs and rubs his forehead. "With everything else going on," He narrows his eyes at me. "I almost forgot about that."

I nod my head. "Me too. Did you know Lena's been dodging their calls? I finally made her go in today, just to talk with them. See what else they need."

Paul stares at me for a while, and then finally shakes his head. "Embry, there is a lot I don't know about my daughter, I am coming to realize." He takes a seat on the couch and then puts his legs up, closing his eyes and pressing his hands to his face as he lets out a long sigh. "You know, she used to talk to me about everything. Everything. And now she's going to parties with my football players, having a secret relationship with you. I don't know when it all happened. Or what changed."

I sit down on the couch a few feet away from him, wondering if this is a hypothetical question.

"Does she talk to you?" Paul asks after a moment, all the anger having evaporated from his face.

I gulp. "Yeah, about some things. Lena's just not good with sharing how she's feeling. She struggles with that."

"Wonder where she gets that from," Paul's eyes widen.

I laugh and sit back on the couch, a tad more comfortable now. "Lena is actually quite a lot like Lena, isn't she?" I grin.

"Some things," Paul smiles as he thinks about it. "She's just as stubborn. And they're so closed off to the world. I used to think it was because of what Scarlett went through, but with Lena, I think I've realized that it's just in their DNA. Lena's got more of a temper, though. You're welcome."

I laugh, loudly. "Yeah, definitely didn't get that one from Scarlett."

Paul sighs. "Speaking of her, she's the one who made me come over and talk to you." I make a mental note that Scarlett absolutely rocks. "She's convinced that I'm being too hard on you, and also reminded me that we started dating when both of us were almost the exact same ages."

I nod my head again, not sure if I am supposed to be answering or listening or not moving or not even breathing. I am too worried this somehow calm conversation is about to implode.

"It's just," Paul moans. "That's my daughter, man."

"I know," I say after a moment.

"And the things Scarlett and I did when she was 16…," His voice trails off.

I gulp, trying not to remember how only minutes ago I had his 16-year-old daughter naked on my bed about to have my way with her. Fuck. I avert my eye contact so that he isn't able to notice a change in my expression.

"And plus. It's kind of just… weird. I've known you since before you were hitting on my wife."

I cringe. "Maybe we never tell Lena about that."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Doesn't seem like the strongest foundation for a relationship to be built upon, but your funeral."

My eyes widen. "Really?" I blurt before I have a chance to stop myself.

He narrows his eyes at me and holds my gaze as he takes somehow intimidating deep breaths. "I'm trusting you," He says finally. "Not because I think it's right, because just so you know, I'm not comfortable with you dating my 16-year-old daughter, and I really don't appreciate how you did so before she was 18 years old behind my back like we discussed as ground-rules. But," He lets out a long sigh and finally breaks his eye contact to me. I widen my eyes then blink a few times. "I saw what it did to you to walk away from her when she wanted things that she was too young for," He cringes. "I know that you tried. And I also know my daughter. She's a lot like her mother. Not easy talked into things. Not easily talked out of things."

I can't help but chuckle. "That sounds about right."

"So," He clears his throat. "You have my… permission, I guess. If that means anything."

"Paul," I gulp. "That means… yes. That means a lot."

"But I'm not condoning anything _else_!" He is suddenly yelling, his face turning red. "And if you touch her I _will_ kill you. Is that clear?"

I gulp. Nod. Eyes wide, remembering how I almost just slept with her. "Yes."

"Good," He swallows and then stands up. "Oh, and, ugh, sorry about the baseball-bat incident, but, you kind of deserved it."

I stand, too. "Don't worry about it."

"Scarlett made me sleep on the couch for that one."

"I'm sure you two worked it out," I roll my eyes.

He raises his eyebrows at me. "Three times, actually."

I laugh. God, how weird is it that I am able to joke with Lena's parents about their sex life because I was friends with them before she was ever born?

"Dinner tonight? Scarlett wants to have a discussion with all four of us. She's better at talking about some of this stuff than I am."

I nod. "I'll tell Lena."

" _I will tell Lena!_ " He barks. " _Do not go near her until she is clothed and out of the shower_!"

"Paul!" I hold up my hands. "Okay! Jesus, okay!"

He nods his head in disgust as he leaves, slamming the door behind him. I stand there staring, in awe for a few minutes, before I leave… to go see about his daughter who was just naked underneath me on my bed.

Sorry, Paul.

I knock timidly on the bathroom door once I hear that the water is now off.

"Embry?" She replies, her voice nervous. "Are you _alive_?"

I press my forehead into the wood and take a deep breath, finally allowing the heated events that just transpired between us to make their full impact. Holy shit. I had been on top of Lena. Naked Lena. I had kissed her skin and stroked her thighs and then pleasured her overtop of her underwear. And if Paul hadn't pounded on my door right in the middle of it, I know that I would have slept with her.

"Embry?" Lena opens the door and peers out at me, a timid smile on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" I blurt, unable to help myself. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Me?" Lena's cheeks flush. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

I look her up and down. She is clutching a towel tightly to her chest. Her hair is wet and strewn on both sides of her shoulders. Her cheeks are flushed. Her eyes bright. Fuck. I suddenly come to the honest realization that I am not going to be able to deny her for much longer.

"Things got a little heated," I say after a moment.

Lena blushes. "I liked it," She responds, a small smile on her beautiful, plush lips.

I roll my eyes. "I liked it so much I broke my sink."

She giggles. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. Not your fault you make men crazy." Lena's eyes widen, and I wince. "Shit,"

I say. "Shit. Shit. That came out wrong."

Lena merely smiles. "I enjoy making you crazy, Embry."

I moan. "Would you stop it. You're irresistible."

She grins, then frowns. "Hey, I'm sorry."

I raise my eyebrows. "Huh?"

Lena bites the corner of her lip nervously. "I know that you were asking me to stop, and I… didn't. I wasn't trying to make you lose control or anything, I just really wanted you in that moment and I,"

I stop her by means of crushing my mouth to hers. When she lifts her arms in surprise to wrap them around my neck, I hold her towel tightly to her body, because I know that if it falls, I will lose it again.

I push her up again the wall and then finally break away when I hear her gasp for a breath.

"Wow," She says after a moment, her eyes still wide.

I brush my jaw against her chin and she giggles. "You need to shave!" She says, "Ouch, Embry!"

I laugh and pull away from her. "You don't need to apologize for being drop dead gorgeous, babe." Lena's smile widens. "But thank you, nonetheless."

"Oh, well, you're welcome," She giggles.

"Now get some clothes on," I shake my head at her and then wink. "Don't think we'll have a very compelling argument for your dad if you show up at dinner naked."

"Dinner? Oh, right!" She smacks her head. "My dad! How did that go?"

"Oddly enough…fine."

Her eyes widen. "Fine?"

I nod. "He said that he talked with your mom, and while he admitted that he is not too keen about us having any type of physical relationship and that he thinks you are still too young, he kind of gave me his permission, I guess."

Lena's mouth actually drops. "Seriously?"

I laugh. "That's what I said!"

"He did _not_ say that!" Lena giggles.

"He did! And then he said that we have to all have dinner tonight to talk."

She frowns. "No way."

I roll my eyes. "You can do dinner. I actually think it's pretty reasonable."

"Ugh, I'm sorry, but have you forgotten about the last time you were in my house? My dad took a baseball bat to your head."

"Yeah, well, if I thought about my daughter's boyfriend doing to her what I just did to you on this bed, I would probably freak out, too."

Lena blushes. "Did you tell him I was in the shower?"

"Mhm. I also told him that you were naked in front of me. He was cool with it."

"Embry."

I laugh, Lena merely rolls her eyes.

"It's fine, hottie," I open the top drawer of my dresser that is stuffed with all of Lena's clothes and then fling a thong at her. "Get dressed. I can't imagine you'd want to put your previous pair back on."

Lena's eyes widen. A blush so vibrant fills her cheeks and then her entire face. She mumbles something about having to do her hair and then slips back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I laugh to myself and then fall onto the bed, covering my eyes with my hands, and wondering how the hell I am ever going to get the vision of naked Lena out of my head, because the thing is, once I've seen her, I can't un-see her. It's the only image in my brain, the only thought that I can possibly focus on. I've never seen a more perfect person. And she's mine. _Mine_. But I'm not supposed to touch her yet.

Now, how the fuck do I expect myself to do that?

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

"Should I wear a dress?"

"Don't care," Embry says, scrolling through his phone looking bored, lying on top of his bed.

I roll my eyes at his masculinity. "How about this?" I spin around in front of him in a black sundress.

"Pretty," He says, his voice even, never once looking up from his phone.

"Embry!" I pout.

He laughs and sets his phone down. "I don't know, Lena! Wear whatever you want! It's dinner at your own house. You've never thought about what you're going to wear before."

"Yeah but it's different now. We've never had the coming out couple party dinner together."

Embry grins. "Coming out couple party dinner? Love that. I'm writing it down."

"You are seriously no help."

Embry stands and walks over to me. "Lena," He takes my shoulders in his hands. "I am never, and will never be much help at all when it comes to wardrobe. If you're asking my opinion than I would say the skimpier the better, but I do not advise that at dinner with your parents, so my opinion is not warranted, hence why I am not saying anything."

"Did he mention what this dinner is going to be about?" I attempt to interrogate him once more.

"Hm, actually, veering off from the first 18 times you asked me earlier, I think he actually said to talk about some 'things' instead of 'stuff'."

I shove his arm.

Embry laughs and wraps his arms tightly around me. "I like what you have on now," He says gently and takes a deep breath of my freshly washed hair. I blush, despite myself, as the memories of what almost transpired earlier surge through my brain at lightning speed. How he laid me down on the bed. The things he said to me. The way he whispered my name. Embry _touched_ me. He touched me and it felt so incredibly amazing and I just need that heat against that spot again. In an instant I am turned on. I bite my lip and rest my cheek on his shoulder so that he is not able to tell.

"Lena?"

"Oh," I suddenly remember what he said. "I'm wearing leggings and a tee-shirt, Embry."

"It's perfect," He whispers into my ear. Goosebumps form on my arms, which is something that I used to be embarrassed about, but now that I know how much Embry loves it, I find myself liking it. Embry strokes his fingers up and down my arms, and I know that he can feel them. " _You're_ perfect," He nuzzles his face into my neck. "I can't stop thinking about you."

I blush. "Embry," I begin.

"So beautiful," He wraps his arms around my waist and rocks me back and forth. I oblige by doing the same to his and then letting all the fight out with me. "Fine. I'll wear this."

I feel him kiss the top of my head. "Good. You look cute."

I ponder this for a moment. "I have a question for you."

"Possible answers unless it's a shitty, back-me-into-a-corner question that you sometimes like to throw at me."

I roll my eyes and ignore him. "Do you like me better when I wear things like this, or things like the dress from our first date?"

"Nope, no way," Embry pulls away from me with a laugh. "That is definitely a sleeping on the couch type of question. I'm not even going there."

"Embry!" I complain. "I'm just curious."

He raises his eyebrows at me. "Nope. You women do this on purpose. No way am I walking into that death trap. I like you equally in every outfit, every hairstyle, every makeup thing, or whatever, the only thing I need is for you to never change your hair. Promise?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "I can do whatever I want."

He grins. "I agree. Just not the hair."

"I've always liked my hair, but I'm kind of feeling like maybe I will change it now," I cross my arms defiantly.

Embry frowns. "Well than fine; I'm shaving my head.

My face drops.

Embry grins, realizing that he has got me there.

"But I love your hair," I blurt out before I think better of it.

"And I love yours," Embry winks at me. "You lose the blonde, I lose the locks. Deal?"

I roll my eyes. "Fine. We gotta go."

I pull my hair into a dancer's bun and then exchange Embry's oversized tee-shirt for a tighter one that is my size. "I just know this is going to be terrible," I grumble as he leads me outside.

"Cheer up, sunshine," Embry jokes.

I actually scowl at him.

When we get to my parent's house, I can immediately tell that my mom, and even my dad, too, are both trying very hard to act semi-normal. We've having taco's tonight, or at least that's what my mom rambles to us as she looks nervously between dad and Embry. Dad looks halfway between having a mental breakdown and being bored. This is a ticking time bomb.

"I'm really hoping you didn't make that sauce," Embry says after my mom finishes her ramble, pointing to a bowel of bright, red taco sauce. "I would rather not eat half-blood."

She narrows her eyes at him. I giggle. "For your information," My mom responds, "Pouring sauce into a bowl and heating it up is actually a talent of mine."

"Best microwave worker I've ever met," Dad taps her on the butt with his spatula.

"Dad!" I exclaim. He turns to me. "I'm literally right here!"

He smiles, and it's the first time in an entire week when we have actually looked at each other pleasantly. It feels like a weight has been lifted off of my chest.

"Thank God Lena didn't inherit your cooking skills, that's all I'm saying," Embry's eyes widen.

"Oh, what, then you wouldn't like her so much?" Mom teases him.

"I don't know. I remember a particular conversation in which your spectacular husband over there came to me worried, terrified actually, that he was going to starve in his young married life if he stayed with you. I guess his heart won out over his stomach, though, cause look where we are."

My mom's mouth drops. "You did?" She spins to my dad.

Dad raises his eyebrows. "I don't give a shit about your cooking skills, Scarlett. I care about your other skills, and those are impressive."

"Ew!" Embry and I both gag at the exact same time.

"You asked for that one," Mom smiles smugly at Embry.

"And hey," I join in on this very familiar game of teasing between the four of us, "Just because I can cook doesn't mean that I have to cook for _you_."

"There's my girl," Dad shoots me an approving glance.

"Hey, just because I make six-figures doesn't mean I have to buy you expensive jewelry," He shrugs.

I giggle. "Do you really make six-figures?"

He nods. "You didn't know that?"

I shake my head. "I'll probably be making one figure. Does that bother you?"

Embry grins. "Not if you cook."

I burst out laughing.

"Dinner's ready," Mom clasps her hands together.

"You say that as if you made it," Dad comes behind her and kisses her on her cheek.

"I helped!" She exclaims, stomping her foot defiantly.

"Mhm, you did, baby girl," He kisses her cheek and then rubs her back gently. I role my eyes at the sight of them; and Embry wonders why I'm so into sex. I've grown up basically surrounded in it.

I create two taco's, while Embry manages to build seven. Once we get to the table, I notice Embry eying me suspiciously.

"What?" I finally ask him once everyone else has sat down.

"Are you cutting calories or something?"

I raise my eyebrows at him. "Huh?"

"Oh, Embry," Mom laughs. "Don't."

"I'm just wondering!" He motions towards my plate. "You took half of what you usually do."

"Well that's probably because I'm working out about 100% less than I usually do," I roll my eyes. "I can't get fat because I had to jump in front of you to take a bullet."

"Is that how it happened?" He plays along, nodding his head sarcastically, "Yeah?"

"Mhm," I press my lips together to keep from laughing.

"We should most definitely watch Superman vs. Batman tonight," Mom's eyes light up. "That just made me think of it."

"We're watching a movie tonight?" I ask immediately.

She looks at me, her face quite puzzled. "Well, yeah," She begins, her voice quizzical. "Don't we always?"

I grin, unable to help myself, as warmth spreads through my entire body, filling me to the brim with sunlight and warmth and everything that I've always struggled to feel before. I don't know why it makes me so happy that Embry and I as a couple can still have the same relationship with my parents that we had before we were a couple, but it does. And I can't stop smiling.

I realize that I must look like a complete fool, but no one says anything. After a few minutes of comfortable chatter, I suddenly feel Embry reach over. His fingers graze my knee, and then he squeezes it. Once he pulls away, an imprint of warmth is left on my skin. I am craving him in an instant. When I pear at him out of my corner of my eye, I notice a slight smile fighting at the edges of his lips as he listens to my mom tell him a story. I blush and drop my eyes to smile to myself for a moment, before looking back up. My eyes catch on a set of familiar green ones, staring right at me. My dad has caught me still wearing my smile, his eyes quizzical, his gaze unwavering. How much of that did he see? I wonder. He continues watching, and then I notice the small hints of a smile on his face as he examines me. He rubs his jaw and then turns away, back to the table, and joins in on the conversation. After a moment, I try to, too.

After dinner, we all take our time cleaning up and then gathering around the TV. Everything is quite normal, in fact, I almost forget about why this dinner was arranged in the first place, that is until my dad brings it up, and the realization becomes terribly clear.

I have just sat down next to Embry on the couch, his arm strewing casually over my shoulders, when it begins.

"So, things are different now."

I gulp, look at Embry for support. He's looking at me, his face calmer than I would have expected.

"Well, I mean, isn't it obvious," I mumble.

Dad smiles. "Yeah, to me. But I want to hear it from you."

"Hear what from me?" I squeak.

"Why? Why do you want to be with Embry?"

My cheeks heat up. "Dad!"

He laughs. "That's all I want to know. Answer it correctly and you're free to do what you want, as long as that involves waiting until marriage."

I cringe. "Dad."

"I'm not kidding," He is suddenly very serious.

"Yes he is," Mom sighs as she comes up behind him. She crawls on the couch towards my dad and then wraps her arms around his neck, kissing the side of his cheek. "What he means is, be safe. Be responsible. And respectful. We never want to see or hear anything."

I blush. "Jesus."

Mom laughs. "I never thought I'd see you blush as much as me, Lennie! Who knew!"

I narrow my eyes at her. "Interesting rules after the example you two have set for me."

" _We_ are married," My dad says righteously. "So yes. I am asking that you wait for marriage."

"Embry!" I moan, looking for some help for this ridiculous demand.

He picks his head up, that is resting on the cushion behind him, and looks at me like I have absolutely lost my mind. "I am not going to say _anything_ to your parents about this subject matter, you psycho! Do you want me to die?"

I sigh. "I'll consider it."

My dad's jaw tenses. "Well I already told him that if he touches you he dies, so if you want to continue to date him I would suggest that-,"

"Okay, okay!" Mom takes a seat between us and then holds her hand out with a long sigh. "Babe," She turns to my dad. "Point taken. I don't think anyone is confused on your stance for this issue. But they only just started dating. I think that's enough for now."

I blush. Embry and I were one knock away from having sex only a few hours ago.

Dad clears his throat. "So, why do you like him?"

My mouth drops. "Dad! It's _Embry._ "

"Yeah. I'm wondering what changed. What happened that you woke up one day and wanted to date him and not just be his friend. Why do you want him?"

"Well, let's see, father, because now when I look at him I find him super hot with great muscles."

He cringes.

"Lena," Embry moans in protest.

"He asked!" I defend myself.

"If that's your answer than you answered wrong," My dad says, having recovered. "That's not what I'm looking for."

"Dad. You're making me- this is- weird! This is weird. Would you stop it! It's none of your business why I like Embry."

"Does Embry know why you like him?" He pushes.

"Well I would hope so."

"Feel free to go for it," Embry places his hands behind his head. "Leave nothing out. Just blurt every reason why I'm the greatest human in the entire world."

"Oh brother," Mom rolls her eyes and laughs at the same time. She suddenly stands and reaches for his hand. "Come on. Let's make some popcorn. This seems like a private conversation."

"No," I moan in protest as both of them leave. "Please don't go! Don't leave me with this crazy person!" They laugh in response.

"Lena."

"Dad," I moan, turning back to him. "I don't know what you want from m-,"

"She's kind, sweet, innocent, a better person than I'll ever be, and the strongest person I've ever met."

I frown. "What?"

"Those are my reasons."

"Excuse me?"

"My reasons," He repeats. "My reasons why your mother is the one."

I gulp. "We only just started dating," I mumble.

"It's Embry," He shakes his head. "You've said it yourself. Be real with me, Lena. You and I both know that this is not a casual relationship."

I bite the inside of my cheek and rest my head against the couch cushions. "It's hard to put into words," I whisper after a moment.

"Just try," He smiles gently at me, and my dad has a way of doing that, that makes you forget to have inhibitions, makes you feel like you could tell him anything, and he would have your back no matter what, understand no matter what. And so I do, tell him.

"Embry's honest. And he's stubborn and infuriating but he'd kill himself if he thought that I needed it. He's probably the most selfless person that I've ever met and when he smiles I feel warm all over and if he's holding me I'm convinced nothing bad could ever happen to me."

I blush. Press my lips closed. I feel exposed, even more exposed than at the police station today. More exposed than when Embry saw me naked. This, right now, is vulnerable.

"You're really happy, aren't you?" Dad asks after a moment, those same quizzical eyes he used at the table are back.

I nod once. "Yes."

"And you're sure?"

"Completely."

He sighs. "I know. I can tell. Now, you've just got to tell Embry that."

"As if," I roll my eyes. "I could never tell him what I just told you."

"Why not?" He asks me gently.

I frown. "I don't know. It's too… much. It's weird."

"Lena," My dad sighs. "The one things I've learned about relationships, is that complements are never unnecessary, neither is honesty. If you love him, make sure he knows it. Make sure he knows why."

I gulp. "I never said that."

He raises his eyebrows at me and then laughs. "But hey, if he hurts you, I'll stab him in the heart. You know that, right?"

I grin, and then suddenly I can't help myself from crawling across the couch to hug him. I rest against his chest like I did when I was little, and something about my dad's arms around me still makes me feel protected in a way that is nearly impossible to explain.

"I love you," He kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too, dad," I say. And then, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And hey, now that you're here and opening up to me, let's talk about you ignoring the police for three weeks."

I moan.

Great.

* * *

Very intrigued by your thoughts. Who liked the first steamy scene of the entire story? Review for an update!

Thanks for reading- I love you all!


	24. Lose Control

I HAVE RETURNED! Okay, so, please don't kill me everyone! I am mid-finals week, barely surviving and frequently forget to bathe and eat during my school coma. I have been logging in on my phone quickly every once in a while to read your amazing messages and reviews and I felt TERRIBLE for leaving you all hanging.

I tried to work on a little bit of my chapter every few days to get something written and finally stayed up late to finish it for you all!

Your support is freaking amazing and I'm so thankful that you all love this story enough to miss me when I go AWOL! Here's to hopefully passing all my finals! ENJOY!

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

The thing about living without dance, is if I manage to forget about the fact that I lose part of my soul without it, it kind of rocks having a completely open schedule.

I step into Embry's office and wave a quick hi to Linda as I try to talk Tanner down on the phone.

" _And I'm going to find her, and give her a piece of my mind, that's what I'm going to do!"_

I roll my eyes. "Tanner," I begin, but he cuts me off for about the tenth time. In fact, Tanner has been ranting for about an hour and a half now, which is one of the reasons in which I decided to come visit Embry; it gives me something to do other than listen to the disturbing details of Tanner's failed relationship.

" _She has no respect for herself, let alone for me! I mean what the- you can't even believe Lena- I am speechless, speechless!"_

"Really?" I begin uneasily. "Because it sure seems like you have a lot to say."

" _No need for the commentary, L!"_ Tanner quips back. " _You have no idea the stress I have been under in the last few weeks. The girl is insane. Psycho, I tell you! You haven't been here to see."_

"Tanner. Look, I know I've said this before, but I have to go back to my original point. Ignoring everything that happened between the two of you, is it really shocking that _Serena_ did that? I mean, she's not exactly known for her shining morals."

" _She was different,_ " He moans. " _She's different."_

"Whatever you say," I sigh.

" _You know, how about I ignore you for a month and then when you call with relationship issues with your thirty-year-old boyfriend I get annoyed with you and keep making sarcastic comments. How would you like that?_ "

"Tanner," I begin, my voice softening. "I'm not being sassy."

I knock on Embry's door and then pop my head inside. He lifts his head, his lips pulling up into an immediate smile when he sees me. I bite the corner of my lip to conceal my own wide smile and then walk over to him. Embry drops the pen and packet in his hands and immediately pulls me into his lap.

" _You're not necessarily giving the best advice either."_

Embry slowly strokes his hand from my cheek to my hair and then begins kissing me softly along my cheekbone.

I suppress a giggle.

"Tanner, I'm not really the best at advice," I manage to get out with a shaking voice.

Embry's lips immediately idle against my skin. He pulls away, his face blank. I notice him swallow.

"Sorry," I mouth.

He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

 _"You're a chick. You people were bred for advice. Usually your kind never stop talking. I don't know what happened with you."_

I chuckle. "I'm defective."

" _I just don't get it_ ," He begins with the same statement that he has for the last 90 minutes. " _She didn't even like him. That's what she said. I mean, she really said that to me. To my face. She didn't even like him and yet she still slept with him. Why would she do that? It doesn't make sense."_

I sigh. "You know, I'm not sure if this is totally off base because I am probably the worst person to be asking relationship advice from, but I think when some things aren't meant to be people are pre-wired to self-destruct. Because the thing is, I tried, I tried _really_ hard with Embry to self-destruct for quite a while, but I just… couldn't. It didn't happen. Maybe it was supposed to happen for you. I don't know." I blush at speaking of Embry and I's relationship right in front of him in such a manner.  
Embry warm hands find my hips and then he suddenly lifts me onto his desk. I let out a short squeal and then immediately cover my mouth with my hands.

" _-What was that?"_ Tanner asks, cutting his sentence off mid-though. " _Lahote! Are you getting it on over there? Holy shit!_ "

I cringe. "No, _Tanner_! I am definitely not!"

" _You would tell me, right? If you decided to have sex, I mean. Well shit, I've got a lot I've got to talk to you about first, you know! Protection and respect and shit! Shit! Come over right now! You are so not ready for this! Holy shit! My little sister is about to have sex! You're not ready! I'm not ready!_ "

"Tanner!" I burst out laughing. "I'm not having sex!"

Embry's eyes widen.

I reach for his collar and pull him to me, tilting my neck to the side so that he can get the hint. In a few seconds, I feel his lips on my skin.

I sigh in pure bliss.

" _You're right,_ " He sighs. " _You would have told me. Let's get back to someone who is definitely having sex. My whore of a girlfriend._ "

"Girlfriend?" My voice shakes as Embry sucks on a particularly sensitive spot, and then I clear my throat. "Seriously…"

" _What? Don't come at me with the judgement, you little blonde gremlin. She might be a complete hoe at the present but I mean it's not like I didn't accidentally make out with Morgan two weeks ago."_

"What?" I gasp. "You made out with Morgan? Morgan _Wheeler_?"

"Yeah."

"T-Tanner," I run my hand overtop of my face and shake my head. Embry reaches for my hand and then kisses my palm. He kisses my forehead and then my nose and then my lips, before beginning to trace his finger along my collarbone. I have to take a deep breath before I begin. "Don't you think you should have mentioned that?"

A beat passes. " _Why?"_

"Seriously? Tanner, how can you be mad at her for cheating on you when _you_ cheated on _her_ first?"

" _She said she forgave me! She didn't even really care! Plus, it was just a drunk kiss. Stupid. She slept with someone! My friend! She knew exactly what she was doing! And she didn't even like him!"_

"Tanner. That is beside the point. If you cheated and then she cheated, it doesn't seem like that healthy of a relationship to me." That's a nice way of saying fucked up beyond repair. "But you can't keep calling her a hoe considering you cheated _first_."

" _It was just a kiss_!"

"It doesn't matter!" I argue. "Cheating is cheating."

Embry's fingers find the thick, chiffon tie holding the front of my shirt together, and suddenly he begins pulling it, his movement slow.

" _You're really going to take her side on this!"_

My shirt slides off of me and rests at my waist. I am now in just my white, lace bra. Embry's eyes are locked on it as he traces his fingers along the curves of my breast.

I bite the corner of my lip as I watch him.

"I'm not taking any sides," I attempt to keep my voice even. "I'm on neither of your sides. I think you're both immature idiots."

" _You're right. Come over tonight."_

"I… can't."

Embry's eyes raise to meet mine, a sinister smile playing at the corner of his lips as he traces my newly exposed skin.

" _Oh come on, Lahote!_ " Tanner complains. " _You never see me. You've been neglecting me for your boyfriend."_

"Needy," I say, staring at Embry.

" _See you later. Party perhaps._ "

"The last thing you need to be doing is going to a party," I roll my eyes. "No way."

" _Nice to know where I stand in your list of priorities."_

I giggle. "Movie night. I'll bring the movie."

" _And booze?"_

"You supply the booze. I'll supply the horror."

" _Thank God you were born without female emotions."_

I hang up on him with a major eye roll. As soon as I drop my phone onto Embry's desk, I let out a long sigh, and finally turn my full attention to the beautiful man staring right at me like I hold the keys to his freaking universe.

"Hi," I breathe, my voice bringing on that sweet sound that only ever comes out for him and him alone.

"Hi," He mimics my tone, stroking my hair behind my ears.

"Did you not like my shirt?" I tease.

"It accidentally slipped off," He takes a step closer to me so that I feel his legs against the insides of my thighs.

"Accidentally?" I laugh.

"Accidentally," He repeats, dipping his head to my jawline and then kissing that, too. I close my eyes. "Who were you talking to?"

I smile in the air. "You know who I was talking to."

Embry grasps my hips gently in his large hands. "How's Tanner?" He asks, his voice showing nothing.

"Heartbroken," I giggle. "His girlfriend cheated on him. But… he cheated on her… I think. I don't know. That relationship needs serious help."

Embry smiles against my cheek. "Now you're giving relationship advice? That's so cute, Lennie."

"Shut up," I shove halfheartedly at his chest.

"You're just so sweet, aren't you?" He teases, kissing my temple gently.

I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck. "If you ever tell anyone about how I act with you, I will kill you."

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?"

"Embry!" I gasp.

He laughs and kisses me finally, right on the lips. My breath catches, and I immediately fall into him. His kisses make the world stop turning. I fucking swear it.

"I'm kidding," He murmurs into my lips once he pulls away. "You're definitely not sweet."

"Neither are you."

"Oh, I'm sweet," He cups my cheeks in his hands and kisses the words right out of me. When he pulls away I am spinning. Holy freaking shit.

"How sweet?" I bite the corner of my lip as I flirt with him shamelessly.

"Sweet enough to lock you in my apartment and keep you all to myself tonight," He kisses me timidly. "I'll even buy you dessert for dinner."

"I love dessert for dinner," I grin. "But, oh no. What will we do after dinner?"

"I'm sure we can think of something," His voice is cocky.

I giggle. "Can Tanner come?"

Embry idles mid-kiss. "Lena," He finally moans.

"Embry," I lock my arms tighter around his neck and peck him gently. "He needs a friend. I've been ignoring him for you."

"Great. He can go find one. A male one."

"Embry," I give him a pointed look. "He's my best friend. That's it. You know this. And plus, I already told him that I'd come over."

"Yeah, with a movie and alcohol. I heard you."

"Embry-,"

"Kind of sounds like a date night to me."

"Well that wouldn't make sense considering my boyfriend's name is Embry and he's about five inches taller than Tanner, but if you want me to make it one I'm sure I could change my plans around."

"Would you be comfortable?"

"Hm?"

"If I went to some girl's house that I used to date and kissed occasionally and watched a movie and drank."

I gulp. "That's not fair, Embry. Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not that," He says into my ear. "You wouldn't like it either."

"Well your best friend isn't a girl, so it's an entirely different situation."

"Yeah, it is. Before you weren't dating me. Now you are."

I close my eyes. "Embry. You're not seriously expecting me to be okay with you controlling who I am friends with."

"I just don't understand why you can't have girlfriends."

I cringe. "Nice," I mumble. I slip away from him and then hop off of the edge of the desk, re-tying my shirt back on top of me and reaching for my phone, only, Embry snatches it up before I have a chance to.

I grit my teeth. "Give me my phone."

"No," Embry slips it into his back pocket.

" _Embry_. I'm not fighting with you," I cross my arms.

"Neither am I. I'm _talking_ to you."

"No. You're demanding me. I don't understand why we can't fight without getting nasty with each other."

"What are you talking about?" He looks at me weirdly.

"Was the comment about not having friends that are girls really necessary?"

"I didn't mean it like that," His voice softens. "You just take everything too personally."

"Because it _is_ personal."

"You freaked out when I had _coffee_ with Ali," He pushes.

"That was _different_! You _dated_ Ali. You were engaged to her! I've never dated Tanner."

"You've gone on dates with him, so I really don't see the difference, considering it's the same word."

"Now you're just being an asshole." I roll my eyes and turn on my heel, but Embry reaches for my hand.

"Lena," He begins.

"What?" I snap, turning back around towards him.

He moans, rubs his hand overtop of his face and then lets out a long sigh. "Fine. He can come tonight."

I swallow and stand up a little straighter. "Maybe I want to go there."

"I'm not comfortable with you going over to his house for the night to drink and watch a movie. Sorry."

"I'm not comfortable with you telling me who I can and can't hangout with," I counter.

"That's fine. Do what you want."

My mouth drops. "What the hell _Embry?_ Now you're bating me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Just that I don't like it, that's all! I'm not your keeper, you can do what you want."

"You are so annoying!" I seeth.

"I just told you to do what you want! How is that annoying?" Embry's voice rises in intensity.

"Because you're setting me up! This is such bullshit!"

"Why? Because I don't enjoy thinking about my girlfriend spending a night drinking with a guy that she happened to always kiss when drunk who just cheated on his girlfriend? Because I don't like hearing you talk about sex with him? Wow, I really am a terrible boyfriend."

"What does that have to do with anything? And like I've said about the kissing, it wasn't just because I was drunk. I was _single_. I didn't do anything wrong!"

"He doesn't necessarily have the best values."

"Yeah well, neither did my dad or _you_ for that matter before the right girl came along."

He rolls his eyes. "I said he could come over. I don't get what the problem is."

"The problem is that you don't trust me."

"Of course I trust you. I just don't like it."

"What does that even mean?" I explode.

"Nothing! Just that I don't like it! Period. End of story."

My mouth drops. "Period? End of story?" I scoff. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm sorry, is this the 1850's? Should I call you sir now, too?"

"Why are you so dramatic?" He crosses his arms.

"If you don't like it than leave!"

Embry laughs. He grasps my arms tightly in his hands and suddenly pulls me to him. Embry crushes his lips to mine. At first I am surprised, but in an instant, his scorching lips completely dissolve any fight that I had left in me, and suddenly, I am passionately attacking him in an entirely different way. I grasp his button-up shirt tightly in my fists and push myself closer to him.

Embry's hands slide down my back and overtop of my ass. He holds on tightly as he pushes me to him.

After a while, his hands skim along my sides, across my shoulders and then up to my cheeks. He pulls me away from him as I argue with a pointed set of angry moans.

"I know, I know," Embry laughs and strokes his thumbs across my cheeks. He kisses me softly and then pulls away once again. "I'm not leaving you," He states, and his voice is so simple, and sure, and honest, that I fight back tears. "Ever."

It takes longer than I would like to form a response, and when I do, it is a pretty embarrassing attempt at a joke. "Is this what you meant about not having a vanilla relationship?" I try, my voice weak yet hopeful.

Embry laughs and then kisses my forehead. "Yep. We're jealous maniacs. And I won't apologize for it." He sighs. "Bring Tanner tonight, and the movie and the booze. I'll order us dinner. It'll be fun."

I fight a smile. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. A compromise, see that? That's what's supposed to happen in a relationship."

"So no fighting or screaming or throwing things at each other's heads?" I pout. "But that's so much fun!"

"We'll save that for our twice a year blow-ups."

I giggle, unable to help myself. Embry makes me feel so secure, like we'll fight and scream and disagree and he'll still be there in the morning. I lift up on my tip-toes and peck him gently. "I have my first practice back today," I tell him as I wrap my arms loosely around his neck.

"You do?" Embry strokes the back of his hands down my sides.

I nod, never wanting this to end.

"How do you feel about it?"

"Nervous," I admit. "Can I come over after?"

"Would be mad if you didn't."

I smile. "Thanks. I have to go. I love you!" I turn on my heels and then begin to rush out of the room, when I suddenly stop dead in my tracks. A beat of silence passes between us before I finally turn, my movement slow, not knowing how to breach this particular subject.

"I, ugh," I clear my throat, not sure if I am as pale and cold as I feel. That had completely slipped out… I hadn't even meant it. Had I?

Embry's face is calm. His eyes soft. His lips pulled up into a small smile. He takes two steps forward, closing the distance between us, and then reaches into his back-pocket for my phone. He holds it out to me.

"You forgot this," He says simply.

I reach for it. "R-right," I clear my throat.

Embry reaches out then slides his hand from my forehead along the top of my head to my neck. He kisses the top of my head quickly. "I'll see you later."

I nod. "See you later."

He smiles at me. "Bye, Lennie."

"Bye," I whisper, still kind of completely freaked out as I rush out of his office and into the reprieve of my car.

What on earth.

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

I am sitting on my couch, having just showered after getting back from work, when Lena comes stomping into my apartment. She slams the door behind her, her eyes in slits and her jaw tensed, as she drops her dance bag on the floor and rushes into my bathroom.

I take a moment contemplating the likelihood of my own death before I go after her. Maybe she thought through her accidentally telling me that she loved me this morning and is about to yell at me for it- likely story.

"How's it going?" I step into the bathroom and ask an "innocent" question that I am sure will send her over the edge. Lena's eyes narrow and I press my lips tightly together to keep from laughing.

"It's not funny." Her eyes squint together at the corners like they always do when she is beginning to get emotional, and my smile fades.

"What happened?" I ask, softer this time.

"I do _not_ want to talk about it," Lena gulps. She angrily grabs a pack of something that she uses for her skin and begins using a wipe to roughly scrub at her face.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to get this stupid makeup off of my face," She says, rubbing so roughly at her cheek that she leaves a trail of bright red in her wake.

'Hey," I grasp her wrist tightly in my hand and then step in front of her.

"Embry," She complains.

I ignore her, reaching for the wipe out of her hand and then being much gentler as I pick up where she left off. I swipe it along her cheeks and see the natural pink of her skin peak through. I adore Lena without makeup on.

"What's wrong, hm?" I gently place my finger underneath her chin and then tilt her face up before going back to cleaning her face.

"I suck," She crosses her arms and grits her teeth together.

I roll my eyes. "You don't suck, Lena."

"Yeah I actually do, Embry."

"Aren't you ranked like third in the country?"

"Second!" She immediately shoots back at me. I jump just a little bit. "And the only reason I'm not first is because he's a guy and dance likes to reward boys!"

I smile and nod my head. "See, you can't suck, honey."

"I was awful today Embry," Lena's shoulders fall. "I am so out of shape. I've been sitting on my ass for months and I went in being such an idiot. What did I think? That taking all that time off wouldn't affect me? I can barely hold my leg in the air for longer than ten seconds. I have no muscle anymore. I'm awful."

I tilt my head at her. "Well obviously you're not going to be able to just immediately start up hardcore again," I attempt to reassure her. "You need some time to condition."

"Yeah that's what my teacher told me," She grits her teeth. "Actually, would you like to know what she said, specifically?"

I gulp, not sure with the bite in her tone that I actually do want to hear. I nod my head.

"She said 'Lena, go to Jerry for the next two weeks to get back into shape instead of class. In front of everyone, Embry! It was so embarrassing!"

I blink at her. "Who's Jerry again?"

"The trainer, Embry!" She barks.

"Oh," I take her neck into my hand to keep her head steady as I gently wipe at her eyes. "Well, that makes sense, Lennie. That way when you go back you'll be in shape and ready to go."

"It's not that simple," She pushes my hands off of her. "They're learning dances. Technique. Working every day. I'm better than them because I work harder than them. But now? If I take any more time off I won't be the best anymore and I just-," Her voice cracks at the end and then breaks off from there. She drops her eyes to the ground and shakes her head.

I drop the makeup wipe, reach for her cheeks, and then push her up against the cabinets. Her eyes raise, surprise in her expression, just as I tilt my mouth to hers to remind her that not everything in her world is falling apart.

Lena gives into me immediately, which is an incredible feeling. She kisses me back, and I am reminded that Lena Lahote is by far the best kisser that I have ever been with before. Her lips are the softest lips I've ever tasted; they barely seem real.

"Good thing for you," I break to whisper to her. "Is that you'll always be the best kisser in the world."

Her lips pull up at the corners. "Let's just have sex. I'll forget all about it," She bats her eyelashes at me.

I barely even react to her brashness anymore. "You're going to be fine," I reassure her. "I promise."

"Embry."

"What?" I argue with her. "You told me not to make promises that I can't keep. This is me doing that. I think you forget that you got _shot_ , Lennie. _Shot._ You're not supposed to be okay, yet."

"Maybe you're right," She sighs.

I smile and brush some of her hair behind her ear. "See?"

"I just hate the feeling of not being better than everyone else," She pouts. "I was born to be absolutely terrible at stuff or amazing at it. I do not do well in the in-between."

I burst out laughing. "And what could you possibly be absolutely terrible at?"

"Any type of sport that involves balls."

My eyes widen.

Her eyes widen.

"I didn't mean that!" She stammers, a blush engulfing her entire face until she is the exact same color as a ripe tomato.

I laugh, and almost immediately a memory that I had nearly forgotten pops into my head. I can't help myself. "Hey babe," I have to control my wide smile, "Remember in Colorado when you asked me if I thought you'd be bad in bed?"

She gasps. "Shut up!" She shoves at my chest.

I burst out laughing and grab her wrists as I hold them to my chest.

"I was actually panicking because I thought that you asked me because you were thinking about having sex."

"Yeah, with you," She rolls her eyes.

"Did the lack of coordination with all other balls make you nervous?" I tease her mercilessly.

"Embry!" Lena turns ever redder.

I laugh and let her go.

She slips away from me. "Thank God," She mutters.

"Come back! I was kidding! I'm sure you'd be great with my balls!"

"Embry!" Lena screams.

I hold my stomach as I heave over laughing.

"Ha, ha, so funny," She pouts with her quite adorable, red face.

"Oh," I place my hand on my chest as I finally control my laughter and walk over to her. I have to peel her arms away from her chest and hug her, rocking her back and forth while whispering "I'm sorry" to her for a few minutes before she gets over that one.

"You wanna do something tonight Just us? I feel bad for cancelling on Tanner but I feel like complete shit and he's so annoying that I'd probably punch him accidentally."

I nearly make another ball joke but thankfully stop myself. "Sure! What are you thinking?"

She shrugs. "I'm kind of in a pissy mood because of practice. Can we stay in and play a board game or something?"

"A board game?" I laugh.

She giggles. "Yeah. Like scrabble and watch a movie and eat popcorn in your living room."

"That sounds very sexy, Lena," I grin at her.

She shrugs. "I'll play scrabble topless with you if you think that would be more appropriate."

I nearly choke on my own spit. "Ugh- not necessary," I manage to stammer out.

Now Lena is the one with the upper hand as she raises an eyebrow at me and then turns her back to me as she heads into the kitchen.

"I'll even cook for you tonight."

"Really?" I perk up. I can't cook, and Lena is great at it.

"Yeah," She turns and smiles at me. It's that same smile that I've only ever seen used with me before. It makes my stomach hurt, I love it that fucking much. "Hey, you interested in learning?"

I shrug. "Possibly."

"Come on," Lena rolls her eyes. "It'll be fun! Class one of probably a hundred."

I grin, unable to help myself. The thought of 100 dinners with Lena makes my heart beat stronger. That would be 100 times this beautiful girl stood in my kitchen and, smiling at me the exact same way she is smiling right now, and it seems almost too good to be true.

I close the distance between us and kiss her gently. "Lena," I sigh. She looks up at me with trusting eyes.

"What?"

"You're honestly the most beautiful girl in the world."

Her expression drops. Her lower lip trembles, and then…

She starts sobbing.

"Wh-," My eyes grow wide. I raise my hands, thinking that I should do something, but not quite sure what that would be considering I have absolutely no idea why the hell this girl is crying. This is so un-Lena like- actually, this is so un-Lena like for when I was just her friend. I am beginning to realize relationship Lena is quite emotional.

"Lena. What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?"

"I, just," She hiccups. "Don't understand why you're so nice to me. Like, you're going to have to start hitting me or something; no one is this nice."

My mouth drops. "What?" I breathe.

"And I'm always crying. Why am I always crying?" She drops her face into her hands and shakes her head.

"Ugh, Lena," I pat her back and laugh, despite myself. "I love you. That's why I'm nice to you. And no I'm not going to hit you- hopefully that was a joke."

"Stop saying that," She cries.

"Lena," I sigh and push her towards my chest. I run my fingers up and down her back as she cries into my chest. "I think this is about your day today, not about me being nice to you."

"Well duh!" She cries.

"Shhh," I laugh and rub her back. "You're okay, Lena."

"You smell like sex-appeal," She moans.

I widen my eyes down at her. "What's wrong with you? You're emotional and super horny."

"I'm always horny!" She cries. "I have a boyfriend who won't sleep with me, a dance career that's slipping away, and I'm bleeding profusely!"

"Bleeding? Are you hurt?" I gasp and pull her away, thinking that something happened with her bullet wound. It would be so Lena-like not to tell me about her breaking open her wound during practice because she worried it would deter her training even more.

"Yeah! My soul is hurt! I never used to even bleed before because I was in too good of shape."

"What? Lena I'm so conf- oh." The truth as to what she is actually referring to hits me in the face like I stack of bricks.

"Are you on your period?" I laugh, and suddenly everything about Lena's mood today and tonight makes sense.

"Why do you care? It's not like you're venturing beneath my leggings."

I laugh. "Awe, Lena," I kiss her forehead and then her lips quickly. "You're so cute."

"Would you sleep with me if I was on my period?" Lena bites her lip.

I brush my thumb against the edges of her wet eyes. "Sure," I shrug.

Lena's eyes widen in intrigue. "Really?"

"Yeah. It doesn't bother me."

Lena bites the corner of her lip.

"Is that okay?" I ask her hesitantly, not wanting to set her off again.

She nods her head slowly. "That seriously turns me on," She suddenly blurts, and just then I notice her eyes trailing from my eyes to my lips, and then lower than that.

I stifle a laugh. "Do you get really horny when you're on your period or something? Is that what's happening?"

"Apparently," She giggles, reaching for my collar and pulling it towards her.

I moan. "Okay," I wrap my fingers around hers and attempt to put some distance between us, though she holds on tightly.

"Lena," I scold, but my voice is much weaker than I want it to be. Ever since the other night when I almost slept with her, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. Her perfect body, her beautiful breasts, her hair sprawled out all around her, the sound she had made, it drives me mad.

"What?" She asks, licking her lips lightly before leaning her face up towards mine. She can tell that my resolve is wavering. I can tell that much.

I kiss her gently and then pull away. "Lena," I say, but my voice is barely a whisper now.

"I can't stop thinking about that night," She admits. Her eyes are sparkling brighter than I have ever seen them.

I moan. "Me neither."

"Yeah?" She kisses me again, slower this time. More passionately.

"Lena" I breathe against her lips. I am still holding her hand tightly against my chest, too afraid to let her go.

"Embry?"

"Yeah?" I answer between gritted teeth.

Her eyes are a deeper blue than I have ever seen and her lips are red from kissing me. "Take me to bed."

Holy fuck.

I grit my teeth. Actually, I grit my entire body. All I want is her. _All I fucking want._ But… she's sixteen. _And_ , she's a virgin. I am most definitely not. Plus she's emotional. She's on her period and I'm not sure the effects of those or if they affect her thought process or not but I'm pretty sure it might but I'm pretty sure I don't care and wow. Wow. All I can remember is what she looked like when she was naked beneath me.

But when I think of my reasons, I immediately realize that they are completely skewed. My number one reason before that always helped me to stop was that she hadn't said "I love you yet," surely if she wasn't ready to trust me enough to say that, she didn't trust me enough to sleep with her. But after this morning… my reasons are running slim to none.

In my mental tug of war, I think about Scarlett and Paul, oddly enough. I accidentally found out while out on patrol once that Paul only ever did singular, sexual things for Scarlett for a long time. They didn't actually have sex for a while. Should I do something like that? Only, I honestly don't think I would be able to stop myself. How did Paul do it? I know that if we start, we'll have sex, no matter what I decide.

"Embry?"

I moan. "Lena." I place both of my hands on the island next to us to keep from moving. "Let's just make dinner."

She stares at my lips as she replies. "I'm not hungry."

I grit my teeth. There has to be some way. Some damn way that we would be able to full around yet I wouldn't be held accountable for stealing my 16-year-old girlfriend's virtue after she was just crying in my arms two seconds ago.

"Lena," I sigh. "I haven't even washed my sheets. It's just- I just- No."

Her forehead scrunches. "Why not?"

"I will not argue with you on this." I kiss her forehead and take a surprisingly confident step back.

Lena crosses her arms and plants her feet further into the ground. Fuck. I should know by now that she's not about to give up that easily. "Embry," She begins, though I cut her off.

"What's for dinner?"

"Well it was going to be you until about five seconds ago."

"Lena!" I choke on air. "Dear- Jesus- Fuck! You're like- How do you even know what that means? It's like you write a porn blog or something."

She rolls her eyes. "I should just sign up to be one of those casting couch girls on Pornhub considering I'm not getting any action with my stupid boyfriend."

"How do you know what Pornhub is?" I ask, even feeling weird saying the word "porn" in her presence.

A smile spreads out along her very plush and very delicious looking lips. "I like to be prepared."

I moan and roll my neck.

"The question is, how do _you_ know about it?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. I've been celibate for 16 years, the question isn't how I know about it, but rather _what_ I _don't know_ about it.

"What kind of stuff do you watch?" Lena asks, cocking her head.

I blink at her. "No way."

She giggles. "You seemed to know about the couch casting call videos."

I blush, I mean I freaking blush. I have never in my entire life blushed and here I am in front of this very sexy and observant blonde girl who somehow knows the kind of porn that I like to watch.

"Oh my God!" Lena actually jumps up and down. She rarely ever gets openly excited about anything, and yet she is somehow excited about this.

"Please, stop," I moan and rub my hand overtop of my face.

She giggles. "Well, at least I know you're not watching gang-bangs."

"Lena! Jesus!" I take a step towards her and then press my hand overtop of her mouth. She laughs underneath my palm and I suddenly can't help but laugh as well. "You need to be put down."

"Like a dog?" She pulls my hand away from her mouth and bats her eyelashes innocently. "Are you trying to tell me that you're into collars?"

"Shut the fuck up," I moan and then kiss her to shut her up. Only, I hadn't been expecting how easily that plan could backfire. Lena wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me with her. My hands somehow find their way to her hips and skim down them; she is so beautifully curvy. I need to see more. I have to.

I lift her by those beautiful hips onto the counter and then slide her closer to me. I stand between her legs as my lips find their way down her deliciously soft neck.

Lena moans loudly and tangles her fingers deeply into my hair. I run my fingers along her sides and feel very severe goosebumps covering every layer of her skin.

Lena's hands untangle themselves from around my neck and then slowly slide down my shirt. She moves for the waist of my sweats. My head screams at me to stop her, but my body wants her to touch me so badly that I allow her hand to slip underneath the waist of my shorts.

I stop her just before she touches exactly where I want her to go.

"Lena," I begin, speaking right into her neck that is tilted shamelessly towards me. "Not tonight. Please."

Her grip remains strong, and then suddenly, she loses it.

"Okay," She sighs pulling her hands back and resting them in her lap. Lena sits up, sighs again, and then closes her eyes.

I stare at her with my mouth gaping open. I tightly press my eyes together and then open them once again. Am I dreaming?

"Wh-what are you doing?" I ask after a moment.

She keeps her eyes closed as she responds. "Trying to convince myself to not be turned on anymore."

I smile, unable to help myself. "And how's that working for you?"

Her eyes open. "Terribly," Lena lets out a long breath.

I brush her hair behind her ears and cup her face in my hands. "Not tonight. Not, not ever. Okay? You understand that, right?"

Lena smiles. She nods her head.

I kiss her nose. "Thank you for not pushing it." I don't think I have ever seen her act more mature than she is in this moment.

"Well," She says exasperatedly. "I did push it for quite a while, actually, so you're not welcome."

I roll my eyes. "Food."

"I'm too annoyed to cook," She hops off of the counter. "You can cook for me."

"But you're supposed to teach me! Come on, Lena!"

"Nope. Don't wanna."

"But I can't cook, honey. This will not end well, for either of us… or my kitchen."

Lena reaches for my hand and then entwines her fingers with mine. "Let's make out."

I raise my eyebrows in intrigue. This is a great idea for many reasons: firstly, kissing her is very enjoyable, secondly, I really would like to kiss her, and finally, she said "make out" instead of "have sex." Only, I am not an idiot, and therefore, I realize that making out can definitely turn into sex, which I bet is her plan anyways.

"How about we cook instead? I'm hungry."

Lena's mouth drops. "Did you just choose _food_ over making out with me?"

I can't help but laugh. "You need to learn something about men, Lena."

Her eyes widen. "Ugh, I think I'm okay."

"Nope, you need to hear this, it's important," I pick her up and set her back on the counter. "Firstly," I begin counting on my fingers. "Men need two things in life. Sex and food. Sometimes sleep, but that's debatable."

Her lips pull up at the corners. "That's it? That's kind of pathetic."

"We're simple creatures," I grin.

"Is that what you need, Embry?" Lena raises an eyebrow at me. God, how is she so confident with her sexuality when she's never even had sex before? It makes it so much harder to deny her.

"I need _you_."

"Well than I'm pretty sure that makes three things for you," She chuckles.

"You're right. Lena, sex, food."

"I can provide all of those things right now, actually!"

I roll my eyes. "Or just food."

She giggles and hops off of the counter, and then right onto my back. I lock my arms under her legs and spin us around once. "I'll make you your favorite tonight if you have the stuff for it," She pulls herself up.

I bring us to the fridge to open it up and check. "Well we definitely have the supplies, if not I'm going to pay someone to bring it to us because I need my spaghetti and meatballs." This next part is completely accidental- I just can't help myself. "You can't seem to get those balls out of your head today, can you?"

She bites my shoulder so hard I actually scream.

We figure out after a little investigation that I do, in fact, have the supplies for my favorite dinner, and she begins by tasking me with boiling the water, which I somehow knock over and end up having to refill, which is for some reason very humorous to her.

"You literally can't boil water," Lena chuckles.. "You're worse than my mom."

"Hey!" I hold a large, wooden spoon out at her. "Watch it. That's a terrible thing to say to someone." She giggles. I look down at the pot. "Do I stir it?"

Lena bursts out laughing. "It's water, Embry!"

"Well how I am I supposed to know, _Lena_?"

She laughs to herself, shakes her head, and then looks back down to where she is cutting tomatoes up. Her hair keeps falling in front of her shoulder, and she keeps attempting to flip it behind her shoulder and blow the pieces of out of her eyes without using her hands. I come up behind her and then pull her hair behind her back.

"Thanks," Lena breathes a breath of relief. "I guess I should have put it back before I started."

I take my time to meticulously brush every piece of her beautiful, smooth, shining blonde hair behind her back, and suddenly notice her hands shaking. She has the knife idled above the cutting board, her shoulders rising and falling dramatically. I don't have to look at her to be able to tell that her eyes are closed.

I kiss her shoulder gently, and then brush my fingers along her upper arms. God, I love when Lena gets like this; it is why it is so damn hard to deny her. Holding her while she completely loses all inhibition is other-worldly.

I kiss her soft skin again, sucking gently on the spot right between her neck and her shoulder.

"Embry," She breathes, her voice shaking with need.

I breathe in a deep breath of her scent. Fucking overwhelming, that's what it is. And then I breathe out against her neck. She gasps, and her back arches immediately.

Fuck.

I run my hands down her arms, unable to help myself, and suddenly grow hard when I feel goosebumps covering every layer of her perfect, tanned skin.

Fuck responsibility.

I swivel her quickly and then pull her in my arms. I had forgotten that she is, in fact, holding a knife, so thank God that she dropped it back on the counter before turning towards me, or I may have just died. I pull her up into my arms and hold onto her thighs as I walk us into my bedroom. I do not intend for this to go so damn quickly, but Lena most certainly does. She has completely lost all control and all tepidness as she crushes her lips to mine and tangles her fingers in my hair. I accidentally pump her against the doorframe on my way into my bedroom, and am about to apologize, though she doesn't give me a chance.

I am not sure how she is even able to breathe, though Lena really doesn't seem to care.

I rest her down on my bed but stay connected to her. She pushes me towards her. On top of her. I can feel how much she needs me by how she kisses me. I suck on her lower lip.

"Ugh, Embry," Lena whines. Her voice is high and needy and oh so fucking sexy and it quivers with desire that I need to take for my own. I don't just want her. I want to dominate her. I want every part of her in every direction and position and I want her to scream for me and fall apart and then build up only to fall apart again. I want to drive her wild. Absolutely and completely insane.

"Do you love me?" I break to breathe into her mouth.

Lena is panting. Her breaths shocking loud. Her eyes are yearning into mine. I've never seen a girl look at me like how Lena is looking at me right now: Like I hold the key to her entire fucking universe. And all at once, I realize how Paul was selfless with Scarlett for so long. It was because Scarlett looked at Paul like Lena is looking at me right now. With so much trust and honesty and innocence that everything else fades. Nothing else matters. She tilts my world straight and holds it there.

"You know I do," She struggles to get out.

I kiss along her collarbone. The left one and then the right one and then the left one again. I never set out to give her hickeys, but when I nibble on her delicate skin and she gasps, I can't help myself from sucking.

"Embry," Lena's voice trembles. She twists her feet together and presses her hips into each other and holds her lips tightly together. "Undress me."

A wave of fucking heat sears through me.

That was damn sexy.

I pull her shirt overtop of her head and then waste no time unzipping her bra down the center and pulling that to the size. Lena is exposed to me. Beautiful and huge and her nipples are hard and begging me to touch them. I haven't ever before, and I suddenly don't stop myself. I press my thumbs into both of her nipples and watch with complete focus as she reacts. Lena's mouth drops and her head picks up off of the bed and her blonde hair sprawls in all different directions as her eyes remain closed at the ceiling.

I lift my fingers, needing to see more, and then squeeze her nipples between my fingers. Lena's mouth drops even more, and then suddenly a ripple shoots down her abdomen and she bites the corner of her lip. I roll them underneath my thumb to feel how hard they are, and a pained sound of ecstasy slips from between her lips.

I am hyper-focused as I watch her. I need 1000 mental pictures. I can never forget this.

Suddenly, Lena's eyes shoot open. I don't think I have ever seen them this color before. Completely smoldering. Sexy. Untamed. Wild.

She sits up, pushing on my chest and climbing on top of me. I am shocked, which is why it is so easy for her to take control. Lena straddles my hips. She bites the corner of her lip and stares down at me, her eyes bright with excitement and desire.

Wild she most certainly is.

She reaches for my hands and places both of my palms on her chest, tilting her head back in the air as I kneed them between my fingers. Holy fuck. She is so soft. Unbelievably soft. And huge. My hands can't even fit fully around them. Shit. I always wondered, but even in my imagination she never felt this good.

I am losing control. My resolve is across the fucking country at this point, and then suddenly, Lena places her hands on my neck, and she starts rubbing herself back and forth against me.

Holy shit.

She whimpers when my hardness rubs against her center that is entirely made of heat and warmth and I finally have had enough.

The animal in me takes over as I grab her shoulders and slam her back against the mattress. Lena gasps for only a single moment, before my lips are crushed to hers, and I am frantically reaching for her pants. I growl as I rip them down the seam.

Lena's hands are searching my body. Sliding down my stomach. I roughly grab her wrists and pin them to the bed. I devour her neck. Every inch of her skin. Every spot and every nook and every curve I attack with kisses and bites and sucks and Lena is crying out in pleasure and pain.

"Embry," Lena begs. She sounds on the verge of tears. "I'm aching," She breathes.

I growl again, and I think that is when I realize that something is wrong. I'm not… myself. I don't have my head. I am more animal than I am human. And I can't stop.

I take her into my mouth and I suck her nipple. Hard.

Lena screams out. She wraps her arms around my back and digs her nails into my skin and cries and begs for more but I can only hear my heartbeat and I can only feel my blood that is pumping so quickly and forcefully in my veins that it is making me dizzy and not able to think clearly.

"In, in," She begs, not even speaking cohesive English anymore. But I don't care. I dig my face into her neck and growl into her skin. I bite her.

She moans.

I rip her panties off.

I am seeing red.

She runs her hands down my body and I shake uncontrollably as I reach for her sides and hold on tightly, tightly, tightly and shake against her because I need her need her need her.

I hear myself growl again, but I can't be sure.

I am overheating.

I am shaking.

I am losing control.

"E-Embry?" I hear the faint echo of her voice, fear filling her tone, and it is enough to shoot my imprint senses into overdrive. I frantically throw myself off of her, my instincts putting as much distance between me and her as I possibly can.

I shift mid-air.

I hear a rip and then feathers overtake the air. Clouding my vision. The only sound I hear is a small gasp.

I hover in the corner. My wolf instincts telling me to run but my imprint making me stay. The cloud of feathers brings the animal out of me; it makes me angry because I can't see her. My Lena. Mine. My beautiful, perfect Lena.

The feathers fall. I am finally able to see her face.

My Lena has the comforter clutched tightly to her chest. Her eyes are wide. Her mouth is parted and she is shaking just a little bit.

"Embry?" She asks, her voice merely a whisper.

There is no question in my mind. Lena is terrified…

Of _me._

* * *

OKAY! NO ONE PANIC!

I realize that this ending may have thrown you for a loop, but firstly, it was a complete accident, and of course Embry did not mean to hurt Lena in any way. Sweeeaaarrrr I will update soon to not leave you all on a cliff-hanger- hehe. Love you all!

Let me know if you're freaking out below!


	25. This Changes Things

**FINALLY!** Hi everyone! Please don't hate me for keeping you all waiting for so long. Laziness and serious writers block have attacked me, but I promise to try to write more.

This chapter is kind of short but I have big plans for next chapter and it seemed like I just really needed to end this one here to get into the new stuff. Thanks for reading! Love you all!

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

My mouth hangs open.

I can hear my heartbeat in my head, but I swear it stopped.

Embry is a wolf.

Embry is a wolf, and though I have seen him like this before, I have never seen him this _close._ In fact, I don't think many people have seen one of them in wolf form this close. I was never allowed. "It's dangerous," is what everyone has always told me.

But he is a wolf.

And the thing is, I'm not sure how long he was becoming one before I realized it.

Surely, Embry and I have always been uncontrollable together, reckless even, but I had only realized once he bit me and started shaking that something was wrong. Embry was grasping my waist so tightly that I felt like I couldn't breathe and he was shaking and growling and wasn't himself at all. And suddenly, I froze. Terrified. And I thought, in that instant, that he became someone else, and that maybe, just maybe, if I had asked him to stop, he wouldn't have been able to. And that terrifies me.

He was growling like an animal. An actual animal. And now he is one. Right in front of me. And I have no idea how I am supposed to take this.

His werewolf form is still shaking, his eyes locked on me, and fear surges through my veins all at once.

What if now that he is a werewolf he lost his control?

What if he still comes after me?

What if he can't help himself?

I grasp the comforter tightly in my fist and hesitantly push myself off of the bed. The ends of the comforter skim my legs as I begin taking steps backward, towards the bathroom door.

Even Embry himself has talked about how dangerous the wolves can be when caught in the right moment, the right intensity. Is this that moment?

The wolf- no, Embry- no, wolf-Embry, takes a step forward. I hear myself gasp, though I swear I don't breathe. I feel my back press up against the wood door and press myself tightly to it. I'm afraid. No- I am terrified. I am terrified that if I turn my back to open the door, that he will attack me. I've never been this close to the wolves before, and I've seen what they're capable of. I've seen Aunt Emily's face.

And then… he's Embry again.

I barely even notice that he is naked because I immediately close my eyes, a sense of relief so heavy washing over me that it actually pushes me to the ground. I slide down the door and onto the ground, dropping my forehead onto my knees and holding myself tightly together. I'm trying to breathe the right way again, but I just can't. I am being ridiculous, I realize this; it's Embry, he would never hurt me, I know, but I can't help myself.

I squeeze my eyes tightly together and will myself not to cry. What is wrong with me?

"Lena." I feel Embry's fingers brush my elbow and I gasp away. I sit up straight, and then when I see his face, completely heartbroken at my reaction, I cover my eyes with my hand, because how the hell did this happen? One minute we were about to _finally_ be together in the way that I have wanted to for so, so long, and the next I am terrified of him and pulling away in fear when he touches me.

"Shit, Embry," I moan and cover my eyes with my hands. "I'm sorry," I suck in a quick intake of breath.

"What?" Embry breathes. He touches my hair this time and I don't flinch away now.

"Why are you sorry? I- I, fuck, Lena. I don't know what happened. I- I am so sorry."

"It's," I gasp in another quick breath. "Fine. Embry," I struggle. "It's not your fault I-,"

"Of course it's my fault," Embry is almost whining. "God, Lena. I could have _killed_ you."

I finally let out a few of the tears that I have been holding back.

"Shit, Lena," Embry pulls on my arm. "Don't cry. Please don't cry. I would never hurt you."

"I know that," I moan. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Embry I shouldn't be-," I break off to press my hand to my heart. I can feel how quickly it is beating even above the blanket.

"Stop apologizing!" He growls.

I fold in on myself. "P-please don't- don't-," I struggle to find the right words.

"I'm not going to shift again," He states. His voice sounds sad.

"I'm sorry," I whimper.

"Stop. I'm serious." He timidly pulls me into his arms and then gently rests his hands around my waist. "Do you want me to call someone? Are- are you okay Lennie?"

"Wh-what?" I sniffle. "I- I'm fine, Embry. I- I'm sorry, okay? I'm so sorry," And suddenly I am crying again.

"Lena," Embry's voice sounds pained. "Why are you apologizing?

"I'm fine," I cry.

"Than why are you crying?" Embry asks gently.

"I- I don't know," I gulp loudly. "I- I just think it scared me. I'm sorry," I moan.

"Would you stop saying you're sorry? God, Lena. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. Did I hurt you?"

I shake my head.

"Did I just scare you?"

"I- I think so," I finally cling onto his arm and drop my forehead into his elbow. "I'm so sorry, Embry. I'm fine."

"Apologize one more time."

"Sorry," I giggle.

He hugs me tightly to him. "Stop it."

I sniffle and nod my head.

"Let me see your neck," He says suddenly, his voice soft but stern at the same time. I freeze, terror leaving me and a different kind of panic taking over. Now I really hate myself; he is never going to touch me ever again.

I pull the comforter tighter around me. "No."

"Lena."

"Embry," I shoot back. "You're going to make this so much worse. Just stop."

He remains silent now.

After a moment he can't help himself. "Are you hurting?" He asks gently.

I gulp and shake my head, though the truth is that I sort of am. My neck aches where he bit me. My torso burns from the imprint of his fingers and the bruises that I am sure he left. He sucked too roughly on my collarbone and the skin there feels raw. I cling on tighter to him.

"Do you want me to call someone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you, like, scared of me, Lena? I could get someone over here."

"Shut up, Embry."

"You seemed really scared, Lennie," Embry whines.

"I was. But you're back."

"I can't believe that happened," Embry whispers almost to himself. "I can't believe that happened," He repeats once again. "How the fuck did that happen?"

"Is that- like," I clear my throat. "Is that what… like- is that what happens when we…"

Embry's entire body tenses. "What?" He asks slowly.

"I mean," My voice quivers. "Is that like what happens because you're a werewolf. When we have sex will you turn into…"

"No."

"Okay," I wheeze.

"Lena," Embry grabs my shoulders and roughly pulls me up so that I am eye-to-eye with him. "No."

I gulp and nod my head.

"You thought that, that was normal? That you'd have to have sex with an animal?" His voice sounds heavily of disbelief.

Heat rises on my cheeks. "No!"

"Lena."

"Well- I don't know," I finally get out. "We've never talked about it before."

"Fuck," Embry closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"Embry," I reach out to touch his cheek. His eyes spring open.

"It's okay. It was an accident, right?"

He nods his head.

"Does that, like, happen every time?" I am not able to hold my terror back like I intend to.

"No," Embry moans. His eyes become glassy as he leans into me. "Lena, I've never heard of this _ever_ happening before. I'm not sure what happened, but it's me, not the werewolf."

"Oh." The fear that I had felt before, about this possibly being something that could happen again or that I should expect to happen all the time leaves my system in an instant, and all I can think about is Embry. I can't imagine how much he is beating himself up right now.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," I quickly cut in. "I'm sure it's just because you haven't been with a girl in a long time."

Embry grits his teeth. "So hadn't Jacob, or Quil, or even Paul… but this didn't happen. _Fuck!_ "

I cringe and pull back just a little bit.

Embry's eyes soften instantly. "You're scared of me."

"No I," I sigh and drop my forehead against his shoulder, cuddling into his chest as he hesitantly wraps his arms around my back. Now that I know that what happened really was some sort of freak accident and not a natural occurrence that would explain why my parents were always so ridiculously loud, I just want him to hold me. I want to be reassured that we didn't just take 700 jumps back and we're still just as solid as we were before. I want him to promise me that he's not going to walk away again.

"I think you are," He sighs and rubs my back.

"Can we just take a bath and cuddle?" I kiss his neck gently.

"Lena," Embry breathes. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" But his voice is not cutting or angry. "Aren't you scared?"

"Of you? What the fuck is wrong with _you_ for thinking that?"

"Fine," He sighs. "But only because then I'll be able to see how much damage I've done."

He stands and I cling tightly to him. "No!" I suddenly panic. "I take it back!"

Embry ignores me. He sets me on the counter and then starts the water. Just now I realize that he is only in boxers. I pull the comforter tighter overtop of my body as Embry leans against the side of the tub, staring at me.

I gnaw on the inside of my cheek, nervous. I can see Embry using this to walk away, but in the same sense, he _is_ taking a bath with me. That should say something, right? I still can't help my mind from wandering.

Embry walks over to me slowly, his eyes examining every inch of me. He finally reaches me then takes my cheeks delicately into his palms and kisses me softly. I sigh into the kiss, and that is when I feel his fingers pulling on the comforter.

"Embry," I break from him and press it tightly against me.

"I'm undressing you," The corners of his lips timidly pull up. "I thought you'd like this."

"Of course I like it," I press my lips together. "But I know what you're going to say once you do."

Embry's expression falls. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

I gulp. "It was an accident, Embry."

"I could have killed you." I realize that he already said this once before.

"Would you stop?" I narrow my eyes at him. "People have rough sex all the time. It's not that big of a deal."

"Lena. You were crying in the fetal position on the floor. You thought that you were expected to have sex with an animal. How is that okay?"

I feel heat rise on my cheeks due to embarrassment. "I was just confused."

"I completely lost control. But I didn't just lose control, I could have killed you. Dead, Lena. If you think I'm ever going to touch you again, you're crazy."

My mouth drops. "Embry," I gasp. "H- how could you say that?"

"What do you mean how could I say that? Look at yourself." Embry suddenly pulls the comforter off of me in one swift motion, uncovering my bare chest all the way from my neck to my abdomen. I pull the cover back up quickly, but not quickly enough not to notice the way that his eyes widened as they skimmed across my body. The fear behind them, or is it… disgust?

Tears spring to the corners of my eyes as I pop off of the counter and rush into his bedroom.

Embry is behind me in an instant. "Lena," He begins.

"What Embry?" I cry as I reach for my clothes to dress again.

"I- I'm sorry. Don't go, okay? I just- I can't believe that I did that. I mean, _look at you._ "

I wince. "I don't need to. This is exactly what you wanted, isn't it?"  
His eyes widen. "What?" He breathes.

"You needed something like this to happen to give you an excuse to leave and you finally got it so here it is. It's fine. I'll go so you don't have to."

"Lena," Embry's voice is soft. "That's not what's going on at all."

"You don't even know what's going on because you never even asked me. You just assumed that I'm terrified of you and then decided you can never touch me again!"

"What do you mean?" Embry's voice is soft again, gentler now.

"I'm not scared of you, okay? I was freaked out because I thought as an animal you wouldn't have any control and you'd try to have sex with me even if I didn't want to, okay?"

Embry's eyes widen.

I moan and drop my face into my hands. "Stop it."

I feel Embry's hands rub against my shoulders and then he kisses my forehead. "I'm not laughing at you, Lena," Embry's voice is dripping with honesty. "I just feel awful that you thought that. That you thought I would hurt you… like that."

I sigh and peer up at him. "Not you," I reach for his hands that are placed on my cheeks and hold onto them. "The wolf you. I've never been allowed to be around any of the wolves. I didn't know. It just scared me."

He kisses my cheek and wraps his arms tightly around me. "Don't go," He breathes into my neck. "I'm not going anywhere, so please don't go."

I press my lips together to keep from crying and rest my forehead against his shoulder. "Embry?" I ask, my voice cracking.

"What, Lena?" Embry kisses my shoulder.

"I need- I need," My voice cracks and I suck in a breath.

"It's okay," I hear him whisper. "Tell me."

I swallow. "I need to know that I can tell you how I'm feeling without you leaving me." And once the confession is out, it feels like I can finally breathe again, because the thing is, he _did_ scare me. And I'm still a little freaked out, but I am trying so desperately to cover that up because I am afraid that he will take it and run with it.

"Okay," He kisses the side of my head and pulls me closer. "Okay."

I cry softly into his shoulder for a while before I feel his hot breath in my ear. Even in my current state, I still shiver.

"Let's go take a bath."

I bite my lip and then take a deep breath. "Really?" I ask.

"Yes. But first, can I take care of your neck? I think you're bleeding."

I nod sadly and then pull away. Embry has a sad expression on his face once he leans me up against the counter and I remove my shirt. His fingers are more than gentle as they timidly slide underneath my bra-strap and skim it down my shoulder. He tilts my neck to the side and then cringes when he becomes face-to-face with his work.

"It's not that bad," I tell him softly.

"Does it hurt?" He asks in concentration as he gently touches the skin surrounding it.

"No."

His eyes shift to mine for a moment, as if he doesn't believe me, and then shift back. He leans down to get some supplies out of the cabinets and I finally allow myself a quick peak in the mirror behind me. I squint my eyes. And then I squint harder. Finally, I turn completely around to face myself and then nearly laugh in relief.

I take a deep breath as I inspect the bite mark on my neck that definitely contains indentations of teeth, but only drew a small amount of now dried, dark red blood. There aren't any bruises present on my sides, either. In fact, the only serious marks left on my body are the line of thick deep red turning to black hickeys on my collarbone.

"Embry," I turn to him and smile.

He raises his eyebrows at me.

"You barely even hurt me!"

He closes his eyes. "Do you hear what you just said?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm pretty sure many girls look worse after rough sex, Embry. I think you're being a little dramatic."

He moans and opens his eyes. "Shut up, Lena."

I giggle and hop on top of the counter. "You know what actually is gross, though?" I trail my finger along the scar on my lower abdomen. "Ew," I frown.

Embry's fingers brush against my bullet scar and then my cheek. "It's not gross, Lena. Nothing about you is gross."

I wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm not even hurt, Embry."

He brushes his fingers against my shoulder to look at my neck once more. "I bit you, Lena."

"I know. But I swear I didn't even feel it at the time. Actually, it felt really good."

He sighs. "And now?"

"Now it kind of hurts a little," I whisper. "But I swear at the time I wasn't scared of you. It was only after, when you shifted. Then I got freaked out."

Embry nods slowly. "And these?" He gently touches his fingers to my collarbone.

I bite the corner of my lip. "No, Embry. Those didn't hurt. I can promise you that."

The corners of Embry's lips pull up. It's not a smile, but at least it's close.

"Those are just hickeys, you know," I grin at him.

Embry finally appears to break from his trance that accidentally hurting me brought on. "Yeah, I do. How do you? Hm?"

I giggle and peck him quickly. "Bath?"

He sighs. "You still want to?"

"Definitely."

"Okay." He unclasps my bra and lets it drop to the floor. I gulp up at him, but in an instant he lifts me over to the nearly overflowing bath and turns the faucet off. In only my underwear, he goes to rest me inside of the bath, only, I really, _really_ want him in there with me. I clasp my arms tightly around his neck and pull him down with me. Suddenly he loses his footing, and we both fall into the bath at the same time. The addition of both of our bodies sends water gushing out of all sides of the tub, drowning the floor.

"Oh, shit," Embry laughs, his expression caught between worried and surprised as he surveys the damage.

I laugh, too, and then suddenly, we're both laughing. Embry shakes his head, sighs, and then climbs overtop of me. He holds himself up on both sides of the tub and then keeps his face idle, right above mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his jaw once.

"You really are beautiful, you know that?"

I peer up at him, unable to help my eyes from going right to his, because when he speaks to me like this, with honesty and so much sweetness, I have no other choice.

"Really," He says once I don't answer, and then skims his lips across my cheek.

I can't tell if it's the heat from the bath or his words that bring a blush to my cheeks.

"Are you going to talk to Sam?" I ask carefully.

"I'm going to talk to someone," He kisses me softly. I press my hands to the back of his neck to keep him close.

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Lena," Embry's voice is more serious now. "I _have_ to. I can't risk killing you again. I'm still shocked that I'm saying _again_."

"I'm just too sexy. You can't contain yourself," I tease.

"Ha, ha, ha," Embry drops his face into my neck. "Yeah you're sexy as hell, Lena," Embry says, his voice deeper. I bite my lip. "Dangerously sexy. Believe me now?"

I giggle. "Yes. I am terrible. How dare I."

"How dare you is right."

"So who specifically are you going to talk to?" I ask again.

"I don't know, Lena," Embry places a piece of hair behind my ear. "Is there someone specific that you would like me to talk to?"

"No. Just _not_ Mr. Black. They're my parent's best friends. It's weird. And embarrassing. And… weird. And preferably not Jared either," I cringe at the mere thought.

"Babe," Embry places another piece of stray hair behind my ear. "It's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. _I'm_ the one who freaked out. If anyone should be embarrassed it should be me."

I shrug.

"Hey," He nudges my shoulder. "Like you said; all you did was be sexy as hell. I was the one who couldn't handle it."

I giggle, and Embry must like this, because he sits down opposite of me and then pulls me towards him. I press my breasts right into his chest and actually feel his muscles tense. I rest my cheek on his chest and smile to myself, though I don't push it this time. I'm not really jumping at the chance to maybe get mauled by a wolf again, tonight at least.

I moan when it finally hits me.

"What?" Embry asks.

"Nothing," I moan again. "You just finally figured out the _only_ thing that would keep me from having sex with you. Probable death."

"Way too soon," Embry states blandly.

I smile and peer up at him. "Love you."

His breath that he was taking stops halfway on the inhale and then he immediately looks down at me, his mouth slightly parted and shock evident on his face.

I roll my eyes. "Don't expect me to say it again. Or often, either."

Suddenly, Embry smiles. And it's not like he just smiles, I mean, he lights up the entire room like a little boy on Christmas morning. He clasps his hands around my cheeks and pulls me up to him. I laugh against his lips and then give him my cheek.

"I love you," He kisses my cheek. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He attacks my face with kisses and I laugh hysterically as I half-heartedly push him away from me.

"Okay, okay!" I giggle. "Enough!"

Embry laughs and finally pulls away. He strokes the side of my hair. "Just say it one more time."

"Embry!"

"Just one more time!" He smiles that big, little boy smile that makes me want to smother him in a hug.

"No!" I blush.

"Oh come on, Lennie! You're probably not going to say it again for like another year."

"Hey!"

He laughs and rubs my shoulder. "Just once more," He asks sweetly. "The full thing."

"Embry," I sigh.

"Please?"

I sigh once more and then lean in towards him so that our lips are nearly touching. It's different now, more nerve-wracking, embarrassing almost. When I have to feel it and say it and it's expected, it's different than just blurting it out playfully. I connect my eyes with his fucking beautiful hazel ones and smile just a little bit.

"I love you," I say gently, and the words barely sound like I am saying them. But I sound more like myself than ever.

"I love you too," He holds my face softly in his hands.

And then he kisses me.

And I melt like the girl that I never said I would be. But I most certainly am.

* * *

I actually PROMISE this time to update sooner. Thank you to everyone who hounded me- makes me write faster!


	26. Hello California

Hi guys! I'm on a role so I'm going to continue writing the next chapter even after I post! Thanks for reading and all your support- specifically thankful for the reviews that hounded me to write faster; not only did they make me laugh, but I swear they actually work! ENJOY

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

The weeks after the near sex incident, as Jared once got nearly killed for jokingly calling it, are pretty tough, though that has nothing to do with the incident itself. Lena spends the nights following pretty damn miserable. Although I spend all of my time constantly reassuring her that this isn't true, she lost a lot of her abilities in the time off she took recovering from getting shot. She's slower. She's behind. She's not the best anymore, and even though that will come back with time, it's nearly killing her.

The last three nights have been spent with Lena in my bed, crying and worrying- so much worry, and to be honest, I really can't blame her. Her entire life centered around excelling at dance, and now that she isn't the best anymore, it's like she has no idea what to do. She's always been able to work harder and see the results, but now she's working the hardest she can- she can't work any harder- and she's still not good enough.

I've never seen Lena like this before. She's always been so self-assured, so understanding of what she wants and what she needs and the goals that she needs to achieve, but now she's… lost.

The only slightly positive aspect of this terrible situation is that all of this dance shit has drawn the attention away from nearly killing Lena the last time things got heated between us. The day after it all happened, I decided to go to Quil. Lena made it pretty clear that she did not want Jacob to hear about this, and aside from him, Quil is the only other one with an imprint that started when they were children. Though, that didn't really make that much of a difference.

Quil freaked out.

And by freaked out, I mean that he called an emergency meeting with the entire pack, including Jacob, Seth, Quil, Jared, and the rest of them; at least the elders didn't get involved, because although the name sounds ridiculous to me because of my relationship with them, Paul and Sam are included in that group because they stopped phasing. I'm not really interested in Paul finding out that I nearly killed his daughter because I just couldn't control myself in the heat of passion.

Not only was it extremely embarrassing, but it was difficult in a different sense. I always knew that everyone had moments in which they questioned the way that I dealt with my developing relationship with Lena, though I always knew that they knew that I was doing what I believed to be best. That night, though, they looked at me differently. I had almost hurt her. I had been an inch and a second away from killing her. _Killing_ her.

And as the safety of our imprints remains our most important law, my lack of self-control became a serious topic of discussion. One of the many issues, though, is that we had nothing to go on. Not only had it never happened before, but we had no idea why it happened, or if it would happen again. I couldn't even really explain why; all I knew is that need for her overpowered me, which, according to Quil who waited just as long as I did, happened to him too, though he did not turn into an animal right before they were about to do the deed.

At the end of it, it was decided that I wasn't allowed to touch her until we figured out a safe plan of action. The whole thing would have been ironic if it wasn't so terrible; I always looked for a way to turn Lena down in fear of going too fast for her, and now I have a legitimate excuse. When Jacob commanded me not to be physical with Lena until further notice, it was an alpha command, meaning that I _literally_ can't.

Not too excited about telling Lena that one, so I most definitely will keep it to myself for the time being.

Only, Lena has been too preoccupied with what she views as her failing career path to pressure me too much, though she definitely has asked. My answer is always the same: We're figuring it out and it's not something else for her to worry about worrying about. Oh, and that everything will be okay and that I love her very, very much. Thankfully, it has seemed to work so far, but I wonder how long until Lena pushes for more, and how terrible her reaction will be when she realizes how big of a deal this has actually become.

I'm finishing up a conference call when a call from Scarlett comes in on the other line. I let it go to voicemail as I bullshit some pleasantries as a way to make sure this client is a shoe-in before getting off of the phone, only, she calls again. And once more. And then on the fourth call I end the call with the client and finally pick up.

"Scarlett?"

"Hi," She says, her voice teetering on nervousness.

"Hi," I answer slowly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. And I _really_ don't want you to freak out."

Her tone and the way she is talking reminds me so much of when she was a teenager that it makes a wide smile engulf my face.

"About what, princess?" I tease her.

"She's fine."

My smile drops in an instant as my jaw goes rigid.

" _Who's_ fine?"

"Lena."

I am standing in one millisecond flat.

"What happened?" Is it that stalker guy? Did he somehow get out? Did someone try to cut her foot off again? What now?

"Like I said," Scarlett repeats. "She's fine."

"Scarlett," I have to stop myself from yelling at her. "What's wrong?"

"So, she was at practice today and they think she had an… attack. Like, you know how she used to? When she was little?"

"Like a breathing attack?" I question.

"Yes. She's fine now. She's just, struggling a little bit. They thought she had a pneumothorax but she's fine. Just an asthma induced attack. I- I don't really know. I can't reach Paul. He's at a game and she's fine so I don't want to pull him from it so I left a voicemail and he'll come when he's done."

"Fuck, Scar," I rub my face. "They thought she had a collapsed lung? What the fuck? How hard were they working her?"

"I don't know, Embry. I just-," She sighs. "I'm just scared. Once second my daughter is in the hospital for being stabbed in the foot, and the next for being shot, and now this. Is it ever going to end?"

"Relax," I tell her sternly. "We don't want you having a panic attack now too, princess."

"Ha. Ha."

"I'm coming."

"Hurry."

"Is there a reason you're not wanting to bother your husband? Trouble in your glass castle?"

"Not _my_ castle I'm worried about. He's been saying things."

"What kind of things?" I ask as I reach for my keys and head out the door.

"Things about how he thinks this is too much for her. About how maybe it would be in her best interest to cut back."

If it wasn't for Lena in the hospital, that alone would have made me stop dead in my tracks. "He wants her to quit?"

"You can't say anything to her!" She quickly tells me. "She'll flip out. And it's ridiculous. It's not his decision, I know that- but this will certainly not help. Just- just let me tell Paul, okay?"

"Alright, I will. I'm on my way."

I drive so recklessly to the hospital I am surprised that I don't arrive on a stretcher, though it matters little when I walk up to the emergency department and see Scarlett standing in the hallway before a small room, biting her nail nervously and pacing back and forth.

She notices me before I say anything to her, and I immediately pass to enter Lena's room.

"Embry!" Scarlett pops up.

"Call your husband," I tell her. It's great that she's trying to keep the peace and all, but the entire world knows that Paul holds Scarlett together like sticky glue; she needs him, and so because of that, so does Lena.

"But-,"

"Scarlett." I crack the door and then turn towards her. I notice how her eyes are extra light blue just like they always are when she cries. "Call your husband."

Her shoulders drop. "Okay," She responds finally.

Once I would have hugged her tightly and whispered to her that everything was going to be okay; but I don't love Scarlett like I thought I did anymore. Instead, I actually love Lena more than I thought was possible.

I step into Lena's room and immediately my heart drops into my stomach. I never knew that I could actually feel physical pain seeing her ill or hurt in any way until it started happening, all at once.

It's like her feelings are connected to mine, and I feel what she feels, but I swear there is no way she feels as awful as I do when she looks like this. Lena is lying on the hospital bed curled up into a ball. She has an oxygen mask on her face, making so much noise I realize why Scarlett had to leave the room. As I get closer, I realize that her eyes are closed.

I tread timidly; I realize that because of the machine, she probably can't hear me, and I don't want to scare her. For this very reason, I make a purposeful sliding noise against the floor as I pull a chair up to her side.

Lena's shoulders jump a little, but then her eyes open slowly. They're glassy and red, and I can tell not this close up to her that she looks unexplainably tired; like she's winded just from breathing alone.

"Hey," I whisper to her.

She blinks at me.

I gently run my fingers through her light blonde hair and lean in to talk to her.

"You'd think after all this time they would have figured out a way to make these things less terrifying."

Her cheeks crinkle at the center.

I smile back at her, even though I can't see her lips. "You need to stop these hospital visits, Len. Are you trying to give me a heart attack or what?"

She raises her hand and lifts off her mask. "Not my fault," She says, breathless.

"Shh," I frown at her. "Put that back on."

She ignores me. "They're being _so_ dramatic. I do not have a collapsed lung. I had an asthma attack. I'm fine."

"Lena, you haven't had an asthma attack since you were six."

"They said a new onset could come on based on newer circumstances."

"So now dance is giving you asthma attacks."

"I don't need it from you," Lena narrows her eyes at me. "I'm already going to hear it from my dad."

"Not saying a word," I smile at her and then put her oxygen mask back on myself. "I just really hate seeing you in a hospital bed."

She pulls the mask off again. "I hate being in one."

I put it back on.

She takes it off. "I hate that thing."

"What? Oxygen?" I tease her.

"I don't need it. I'm fine."

I ignore her and re-place it. "You remember those animal masks I made for you so that you weren't afraid of your machine when you were little?"

Lena's eyes soften. She reaches her hand out and grasps mine tightly.

"Hey," I lean in towards her. "You want to get out of here?"

She perks up.

I roll my eyes. "Not _here_ _ **.**_ I mean, Forks. I know you hate vacations and all because you're all business all the time, but I think you could use a break."

She frowns.

"They're going to make you take time off anyways, honey," I stroke her cheek.

She hesitates for a moment before pulling her mask off completely and throwing it on the floor. "Where?"

I grin. "We haven't visited my sister since she got her new job in California. And besides, she's lonely, and she's been asking about you."

Lena examines me for a moment. "Will my parents let me?"

"Your parents love Megan, Lena."

"Fine."

"Really?"

She narrows her navy eyes at me. "Want me to fight you some more on it?"

"Not really. I was just expecting more of an argument. I've come to expect those when it comes to you."

She closes her eyes. "I need to get away from this for a little."

I tenderly pick her mask up off of the floor, wipe it off on my shirt, and then slide it overtop of her face. I kiss her forehead.

"I know you do."

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

Embry and I walk out of the large, sliding glass doors leading to the outside of the airport, and am slapped in the face with heat and everything opposite of Forks. How is it that Washington, that is so, so close to California, manages to rain about 95% of the year, when California is practically heaven on earth.

"Holy shit," I moan and stop right in my tracks on the sidewalk. "Sunlight."

Embry laughs, pulling his own suitcase and stopping right next to me. "Nice, huh?"

"Remind me again why we live in Forks?"

"Ask your parental units. I'd take California any day of the year."

"My mom's obsessed with Forks. It's so weird."

"She likes the people," Embry answers quickly. "Our Uber's here."

We find our Uber quickly, put our luggage into the trunk, and then climb into the backseat. After giving him the address, we settle back in our seats for the nearly forty-five-minute drive that awaits us.

"Excited?" Embry asks, easily reaching over and then slipping his hand into mine.

I nod and stare down at the hard lines of his palm. His hands are rough, but they're so warm at the same time. They fit mine perfectly.

Embry squeezes my hand. "Megan's excited to see you."

I lift my eyes and then smile at him. I know that I should at least try to appear excited, but I'm miserable. In fact, the only time in which I am not nearly suicidal is when I am with Embry, and I'm still not entirely happy then. I try my best to smile genuinely at him and lean back in my seat.

"So am I. The last time I talked to her we had just started dating."

"I remember," Embry smiles back. "She was very excited. She loves you."

"It's going to be fun," I sigh. "It's so nice out, too. I think we should go to the beach. Maybe surf," I wink at him.

"Oh, yeah? But I thought you're not allowed to surf Lena Lahote," He teases.

I roll my eyes. "There's nothing wrong with being bad, as long as I don't get caught."

He laughs at me. "Now, who taught you that?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm pretty sure we had the cookie stealing act down at the age of six."

"It was a great plan."

"Good teamwork," I agree and nod my head admiringly. "You were the best distracter as I stole the cookies." I lean into his side a little bit. "Still a good distracter."

"Yeah?" Embry nudges my shoulder.

I nod my head and then turn my face back towards the window. I let out a long sigh and rest my head against the headrest, the dull ache of the pain of my dance career slowly slipping away from me settling in my chest and staying there. It's like, no matter what I do, or what Embry says, or where we go, there is ever anything that makes it completely go away.

I think a part of me realizes that this is a complete move to distract me from what is going on with dance, which is probably why my parents were so quickly okay with the whole thing, my dad especially, but I don't have it in me to fight him on it, because in reality, I know that I really do need it.

We don't talk the entire way to Megan's, but it is more of a comfortable silence than an awkward one, and once we grab our bags and walk up the front steps towards Megan's new, very charming townhouse, Megan flings the door open and comes running towards us.

"You're here!" She squeals, hugging me first before Embry.

"Wow, thanks sis," Embry says, and I laugh.

She giggles too and pulls away. "Hi brother!"

The scent of intense coconut and perfume still stays with me as she goes to hug Embry. Embry and Megan's relationship always made me a little bit jealous, and it is what made me beg my parents for a sibling as I was growing up. Honestly, Embry was kind of like an older brother with me, which is the only reason why I think I wasn't so lonely. Thank God he was around, too, because their response was always the same, "We have you and you're perfect! Why would we want to have another kid and risk it not being as great?" How do I really argue with that?

"Yay! You're finally freaking here!" She hugs me again. "I'm so excited! How do you like the new dig?"

"It's nice, Meg," Embry nods his head accordingly.

"Thanks! Once the idiot finally signed the divorce papers when he realized he wasn't getting a cent from me, I was free to use the money I was making for something other than a lawyer! Wahoo!"

We both roll our eyes. Megan has a way of joking around about things that aren't necessarily funny at all, which is one of the reasons why I really, really like her.

Megan walks us inside and then gives us a small tour of the condo, which is really rather charming. She shows us to the guest room that we will be sharing and then demands that we go to the beach, though she gives us a few minutes to get settled in and get our swimsuits on.

I fall flat on my back on the bed and then close my eyes up at the ceiling. "Whew. I'm exhausted."

Embry pats my thigh and lies down next to me. "You want to sleep instead of going to the beach?"

I shake my head. "The beach is fine."

"You okay?" His voice is neutral, but I can still sense the worry behind his tone.

"Fine," I pick myself up quickly and then go over to my bag. I quickly pick my favorite deep blue swimsuit out and toss it onto the bed. I pull my shirt overtop of my head and then quickly unclasp my bra, letting it skim against my chest and fall to the floor. I climb on top of the bed and straddle the sides of Embry's thighs.

I notice him gulp as he watches me, his eyes spending equal time between my chest and my face, not quite sure where to land. I place my hands timidly on his chest and bite my lip down at him.

Embry sighs and then finally sets his gaze on my face. "Did you lose your shirt?"

"Can't find it anywhere," I giggle.

Embry smiles and reaches up to brush the hair from the front of my shoulders to the back. He rubs my shoulders with his palms and I can't help but lean into him. Embry's hands are so warm and inviting, I could spend every second being touched by him and probably never get tired of it. It makes me feel bad for girls who date guys who aren't werewolves.

"I like when you laugh."

"You say that a lot," I sigh. "How come?"

"You're always beautiful, but it makes you look extra beautiful. You have the cutest little smile lines."

I roll my eyes. "You're such a flirt."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Coming from the girl who is on top of me without a shirt on."

"Are you not liking the view?"

"Don't be insane."

I giggle. "I guess we have to go to the beach."

"It'll be fun."

"Imagine if your sister walked in right now," I can't help but blurt.

"She would probably throw a condom at us and cheer us on."

I can feel how much I blush. "Embry!" I exclaim and shove at his chest. My chest bounces as I do and Embry's eyes set on them as they widen.

"Feel free to do that again."

"Caveman Embry," I grin and lay my chest against his. I press my lips gently into his and feel him wrap his large, hot, sexy arms around my back. "My favorite kind of Embry."

"Mmm," He rubs my arms. "I love you, Lena."

I kiss him, an answer in itself, but I like to add it too. "I love you too," I say quietly, and then he sits up with me in his lap, and reaches for my swimsuit.

"Lift your arms for me," He grins.

I roll my eyes. "You aren't dressing me," I tell him, though I lift my arms anyways.

He slips the simple swimsuit top on and pulls it down over top of my breasts. His fingers are dangerously sexy as he strokes them over the sides of my breasts. He pulls it down even farther to secure my very large bust and then his eyes squint just a little bit.

"I swear they've gotten bigger," He suddenly says.

"They have," I blush. "They grew in my off time of dance." At that I frown.

Embry kisses me deeply, and in an instant I forget all about dance in the first place or anything else in the entire world besides his lips for that matter as my fingers slide against his chest and wrap around his neck, pulling him closer.

"You guys ready to go?" I hear Megan call from down the hallway.

We both moan and pull away from each other. I begrudgingly pull myself off of him to change into my bottoms and don't even try to act like I'm not annoyed.

"Don't worry," Embry pokes at my cheek. "We'll have plenty of time for that later."

I raise my eyebrows at him in serious interest as he turns his back and goes into the bathroom to change. It has been a few weeks since the whole wolf-shifting fiasco, and though I have asked Embry about it a few times, he has never really given me a straight answer. I know that it is out of character for me not to push him for more information, but the truth is that I really don't want to know. I have no desire to realize who exactly he told and the details that a certain pack member now knows about Embry and I's sexual relationship. I'm better off not knowing. Even thinking of it makes a blush rise on my cheeks.

I look in the mirror, notice that my abs aren't as crazily defined as they were before, and frown. I turn away quickly, that sinking feeling coming again.

Embry and Megan and I arrive at what Megan refers to as "the best part of the beach," a little while later with our towels and a portable speaker in tow. We set up a few feet away from the water and then immediately go in full-force- for the life of me I can't stand girls who won't go in the water because they'll ruin their hair or because it's too cold. Embry throws me around for a while, and Megan and I dive under so many waves that we accidentally choke on water at least twice each. At one point when I am on Embry's back as he stands in the water, Megan screams to stay right where we were and ran out of the water to grab her phone. She snapped one picture, which turned into a whole entire photo shoot, much to Embry's dismay. After a bunch of annoyingly cheesy couple shots that Megan encouraged, I switch places with her to get a few shots of the siblings, and then he runs out and takes even more than Embry and I took of Megan and I.

Megan and I exit a little while later laughing and joking around about teasing Embry as he stays in the water for a little while longer for a more werewolf intensive swim.

We both practically throw ourselves onto our towels in exhaustion and let out harmonious moans at the same time. I use all of my energy to roll onto my back and then hold myself up by my elbows as I close my eyes up at the sun.

"You and Embry are so cute," Megan says after a moment. "Like, really cute."

I chuckle. "Thanks, Megan."

"I mean it. Not the stupid Instagram couple type. The genuine cute that other couples that don't even realize how adorable they are."

"You're ridiculous," I laugh.

"So how are things?" She creates a visor with her hand to shield the sun and turns towards me. "How's my brother's idiocrasy? Getting any better?"

I laugh. "Embry's not an idiot, Megan."

"He's not the smartest either."

"He's wonderful. We're wonderful. I'm… happy."

She squints her eyes at me. "You're not really, happy though, are you?"

My mouth parts. "Of course I am!" I immediately protest.

"Well sure you are with Embry, that's obvious; but that's not what I'm talking about."

I look away from her to stare out at the water now. I know what she's insinuating, and it is so Megan like: hold nothing back and be as blunt as possible, but I really thought that I would at least have a day before I had to start being questioned about this.

"Can I ask you something?" She says after a moment.

I don't answer, because I really don't want her to, though she asks it anyways.

"What is it that you like about it anyways?"

I wait a moment to touch on this. "What is it I like about what?"

"About dance, Lena," Megan rolls her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I practically scoff. "Of course I like it."

"I didn't ask if you liked it," She explains. "I asked what it is you liked _about_ it."

I roll my eyes. "That's a stupid question," I spit, and I immediately feel guilty. This is Embry's sister after all, but I can't help that it angers me to such epic proportions. It angers me so much not because of her question, but because for the life of me, I can't think of an answer.

"Seems like a cop out," Megan clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"It's not- Ugh!" I moan and drop my head for a moment before picking it back up. "I just do. There's no reason. There never has been a reason. I just love it."

"Never a reason," She laughs. "That seems like a lot of work for very little reward."

I roll my eyes. "Megan, it's- it's hard to explain, okay? When I dance I feel… things; things that I was never able to feel before. I could never connect with anyone or feel those normal things that all girls felt and when I danced it would just explode out of me at top speed."

"Sounds amazing," Megan grins at me. "One problem."

"And I'm guessing you're going to tell me what it is," I sigh.

She giggles. "Lena." She waits for me to look at her before she continues. "That may have been you before, but that most definitely is not you now."

I blink at her. "You don't know, Megan."

"Oh shut up," She rolls hers. "I see you with my brother. You're like a walking, bleeding heart."

"Okay fine!" I finally blurt. "Fine! Maybe I have gotten a little better at the emotion thing."

"Maybe a little," She patronizes me.

"But it's not just that," I attempt to explain. "It's being… the best. It's working so hard that no one can surpass you and it's winning. And winning and winning again. And having no competition."

It takes her quite a while to answer as she looks out at the water. In fact, it takes her so long to respond that it actually surprises me. "Sounds miserable," She says.

My eyes meet hers.

"Spending your entire life fighting for something just to be the best at something. That sounds absolutely, completely miserable."

I stare at her, her words sinking into me slowly, like melting ice, or conversely like lava flowing. Her words hit a spot that I can't quite explain. No one has ever told me that, but I guess maybe it wasn't even true until recently.

I always needed dance. I needed it to feel alive, and to express those feelings and all the emotions that I bottled up. If I didn't have it I would have gone crazy. But now, _now_ ; now I do feel. I feel more than I ever felt I could, and I feel it for Embry. Not only do I feel it, but I tell him too.

Now that it isn't about the emotional part anymore, is really all that's left a competitive drive to win?

"You'll never be good enough," Megan breaks me from my thoughts.

"Wh-what?" I stammer.

"You'll never be good enough," She repeats. "If you spend your life trying to be the best. If that's the only reason that you're doing this, than you might as well quit now, because there will always be someone better than you."

I gulp. "I don't… understand."

"I'm saying you need another reason," Megan turns towards me, her face suddenly serious. I can't look away. "You need to find another reason, or this is going to destroy you- you can't see it, but it's already started, and I don't think that's what you want."

I drop against the towel and stare up at the sky, and I stay there for so long that Megan falls asleep, though I feel like I can't sleep ever again, because if Megan is right, than what the hell am I doing?

* * *

Next chapter coming ASAP:) Hope you like it!


	27. The Truth

Hi all! This has got to be my favorite chapter yet- I'm so excited for you all to read! AHH! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

I awoke in the middle of the night, my limbs a tangled mess with Embry's and a serious heat stroke approaching. With effort, I managed to un-attach myself from him, and then made my way outside. I found a spot on Megan's small back porch and have been out here for so long, I think that the hours go by more as minutes now.

I wrap my arms tighter around my body and tuck my knees to my chest; it has gotten rather chilly out here when dark. I know that I should get some rest, and that I will probably be exhausted tomorrow, but I can't bring myself to go inside. I can't lie with Embry in bed and let him warm me from the outside in like it will somehow fix everything; it feels like running, and the more I do it the more gross I feel about it.

I hear the door open and turn towards the direction. Embry is standing, a shirt half on his body half off, his hair rumpled, and an adorable pair of boxers. I bite my lip.

"There you are," Embry smiles that wide grin that makes me want to pummel him with a hug and other times take my clothes off. "Thank God. I thought you got kidnapped or someone tried to kill you again."

I roll my eyes. "Good one."

Embry laughs and then comes up behind me. He slides his legs around mine so that both of our feet are dangling off of her deck, and then wraps his arms around me.

"Oo," Embry pulls me closer to his chest. "You're cold, Lennie."

I press myself as tight as I possibly can to him and then nod my head. "It got cooler outside," I whisper.

"How long have you been out here?"

I shrug. "A few hours."

"A few hours?" Embry repeats, his voice holding quite a bit of shock. "Are you okay?"

I nod my head regardless of whether it is true or not. "I just couldn't sleep."

"You should have woken me up," Embry nibbles at the skin right beneath my ear and I close my eyes and tilt my neck towards him. I let out a loud sigh and Embry chuckles against my skin and then pulls away.

"I felt too bad," I subconsciously rub his arms that are holding me together in more ways than one. "I've been keeping you up lately."

"Yeah," Embry sighs heavily. "Your sobs have been annoyingly cutting into my beauty sleep."

I giggle and shove him, and in an instant Embry is laughing too, and everything doesn't seem so damn heavy anymore.

"Megan said something at the beach," I finally admit to him.

"I could tell," Embry surprises me yet again. "Want to talk about it?"

I tilt my face to the side so that I can see him. "What do you mean you could tell?"

Embry gives me a very condescending expression. "Lena," He begins, brushing a piece of hair out of my face. "I can tell your mad face due to parents compared to your mad face due to school versus your mad face because of dance. I can read you like a book by now."

I stare at him. "Can you really?" I blurt.

His lips pull up at the corners. He nods once.

I purse my lips. "How come I can't ever read you?"

Embry's eyes widen in what I think is shock. "You can't?"

I shake my head. "You're like the hardest person to read in the entire world. I never can tell what you're thinking." I can't help but frown; it seems like I am failing at a lot, lately, and realizing that Embry can read me like an open book when I can never, ever figure him out makes me feel like a terrible, terrible girlfriend.

"Hey, don't feel bad," Embry shakes me side to side once. "I just had a lot of practice from hiding how hot I thought you were for such a long time." He winks at me and I finally give into him.

I turn so that I am straddling his lap and loosely wrap my arms around his neck. "I wish you would stop concealing so much," I tell him. "Tell me how your talk went with the werewolves."

He appears taken aback for a moment.

"Wait!" I exclaim, and then press my face close to his. "I take it back. Don't say anything. I'm going to read your face."

He raises his eyebrows, but doesn't say a word; he simply stares back at me, and though I try as hard as I can, all I see are two brown, blinking eyes, and a neutral smile.

"Ugh!" I moan and pull away. "I've got nothing. Tell me."

Embry laughs. "It went fine."

I wait for him to elaborate but when he doesn't, I can't say I'm surprised. "Okay," I let out a long sigh. "It's either so bad that you're scared to tell me or only slightly bad but you're worried that I'm too emotionally fragile to handle it."

Embry rolls his eyes rather dramatically but even more adorably. "It's fine, Lena. You don't need to worry about it. You're worrying about enough already."

" _I'm not worrying about anything!_ " I suddenly exclaim, and then after it's out we stare at each other with wide eyes due to my outburst. "I- I'm sorry," I gulp, attempting to explain myself. "Ugh, Embry I'm so sorry," I drop my face into my hands.

"Hey, it's okay," He nudges my arm.

"No, no, no it's not. It's really not," I moan and lift my eyes to meet his. "I'm sad all the time, and I'm depressed, and I'm miserable and all I do is cry and I know I'm not necessarily fun to be around right now."

"You're fine, Lena."

"No I'm really not," I cut him off. "I just don't get why you're still so nice to me."

"Hmm, because I love you maybe? Actually, you're right. I am out of here, girlfriend."

"You're so much better than me." I drop my face. "I don't deserve you."

"Hey," Now Embry's voice holds that particular edge that it always does when I've managed to tick him off. "What's wrong with you? Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true! You're always the one helping me with all my life issues. You're… perfect."

"I am not perfect, Lena," He rolls his eyes. "I'm just a hell of a lot older than you are. All of those mistakes and that soul-searching that you're talking about? I've already done my time."

"Don't you find it super annoying to date a teenager?"

"A regular teenager? Hell yeah. But you're _you_."

"I'm just a girl, Embry."

"No you're really fucking not," Embry kisses my forehead and then holds my face in his hands. "What's going on inside of your head, hm? You've been having a lot of those internal one-sided conversations lately."

"You really hate those, don't you?"

"Oh I despise them," He answers immediately.

I laugh, and then I laugh some more, and then I drop my eyes, and I begin to cry. It flows out of me, in that uncontrollable way that hurts in your entire body and makes it ache, merely impossible to hold back.

"Hey, hey," Embry begins. I shake my head and slam my eyes tightly together. When I open them, I can see Embry staring at me, his eyes squinting at the corners in the way that they always do when he is sad.

"Embry," I begin, my voice cracking as I do so. "I don't- I don't- I don't know why," I break to cry.

"You don't have to explain," He tells me quickly.

"But I do," I finally break. "I really, really do. It's not… fair. It's not _just._ And I spent my entire life believing that if I just did everything that I could, and if I just worked harder than everyone else, that I would get what's fair. But then _this._ I mean, someone tried to cut my foot off, and then I had a stalker, and then said stalker shot me, and plot-twist, I am so out of shape from all of the time I had to take off to heal that I can't breathe and I hyperventilate and have to be hospitalized with breathing treatments that I haven't even had to worry about since I've been six and so I can't even get back _into_ shape in the first place. And after everything, to be handed _thist._ Why? I don't understand," I cry, the tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Ugh, Lena," Embry closes his eyes and shakes his head. He looks like he is in pain. "I can't give the answers that you're looking for.

"But it's not fair," I cry.

"Life's not fair, sweetheart."

"But why after all of this? Why would the universe let me give everything that I had for this stupid career only to take it away from me in a freaking second? _Why_?"

"Why do people get cancer, Lena? Why do people lose their sons and their brothers and…," He sighs. "If life was fair there wouldn't be any pain, Lena. And there's a lot of that."

"But it's not… narcissism," I try to explain. "It's not that I feel like I deserve more than those people or that I think that I have it worse than them because I know that I don't, it's just… it… it- it,"

"Hurts?"

I nod my head and then drop it, my chest shaking as I cry.

I feel Embry's finger on my chin, and then in a moment he pushes it up. I blink away the tears so that I can see him clearly.

"You were a great person with dance, Lena, and you'll be such as great of one without it, if that's what you want."

"But how?" I cry. "My whole identity was found in it, and now I feel like I have no idea who I am, or what I should want, or how I could even begin to do that."

"Your identity wasn't found in dance, Lena. That's just crazy."

"It's the truth," I demand, angrily swiping at my eyes.

"Oh please," Embry rolls his eyes. "I didn't fall in love with some dance-crazed idiot. I fell in love- I _love-_ a girl. Just a girl. A pretty great girl, beautiful, too. But not just a girl, my girl. And you'll always be mine, no matter if you're the best dancer in the world or- or- or one of those dancers in the circus."

I burst out laughing. "Embry," I laugh and drop my forehead against his shoulder. "Oh Embry," I laugh and cry at the same time.

He tangles his fingers in my hair at the nape of my neck and then kisses my forehead. "You'll be just fine. I loved you before you danced, I love you while you dance, and I'll love you after, too." He winks at me. "Especially if your boobs keep growing."

"How are they not _already_ big enough for you!" I burst out laughing. "They're giant! They're so annoying!"

"You're right. So fucking annoying that my girlfriend has giant boobs. I want a trade-in."

"Let's go skinny dipping."

" _And_ ," Embry holds out the word. "Lena's back."

I giggle. "Come on! Let's do something fun to take my mind off of all of this!"

"Ugh… This entire trip was to take your mind off of all of this. Now you need _more_? God you're needy."

"Or just this," I smile seductively and then press my lips into his softly at first, and then deeper when he kisses me back. When I pull away I leave our lips close enough so that we can feel each other's breaths.

"Ugh, Lena," Embry's voice actually quivers. "You have no idea," He grumbles.

I giggle. "I think I have a little bit of one."

"No you really don't," He grabs my hips and squeezes. "Try being celibate for fifteen years and then having the sexiest girl in the universe topless around you. It's nearly impossible."

I giggle. "Hey, Emb?"

"Hm," Embry sweeps the hair out of my eyes. "Why did you wait so long? I mean, I get not being in a relationship and all, but to not have sex with _anyone_ for fifteen years, that just seems… very unlikely. And you don't have to lie to me, you know. I mean, it's okay. I expect you to have slept with other girls."

"Lena," Embry stops me. "Stop. I haven't slept with anyone in fifteen years. I'm not lying."

I can't conceal my face. "But… _why_? I'm trying not to judge, but that's weird."

Embry laughs. "Yeah, I know it is. I guess I was waiting for you. It's nothing to worry about, unless you would have preferred me sleep with a ton of other chicks."

I pretend to ponder this for a moment. "Actually, you know what, I think I'm good."

"Good," Embry laughs.

"I still could go for a swim, though," I tell him softly.

Embry sighs at me. "Yeah?"

I nod my head.

"Alright. Come on." Embry throws me overtop of his shoulder and then walks us out towards the water.

"Embry!" I squeal and then am laughing hysterically as all the blood rushes to my head. I twiddle my legs up and down against his chest. He sets me down, and then in the moment in which I am dizzy from being put down, Embry quickly slips my tee-shirt overtop of my head and onto the sand.

"Embry!" I cover my chest embarrassingly and twiddle my feet.

"Get in!" He laughs and takes his own shirt off. I slowly walk into the water until my butt is covered and then turn my head back to check on him. I am too scared of the complete blackness to go in any further without Embry, but at least I am covered enough so that I can wait.

Embry sees me, and then smiles gently as comes towards me with just his boxers on. He holds his arms out for me and I quickly turn and then wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my bare chest into his skin. In the instant that my nipples touch his hot skin, I shiver, and he pulls me up into his arms to walk deeper into the water.

"I think you've got goosebumps, Lennie. You cold or something?" He teases me mercilessly though I merely narrow my eyes at him and he shuts up. Embry laughs and kisses my cheek, holding his lips there even after he's done.

"Emb?"

"I love when you say my name like that," He laughs into my shoulder. "It's so cute. Reminds me of when you were little. Sorry if that sounds creepy."

"It doesn't," I kiss his shoulder. "You said you went through stuff like this, when you were younger. Can you tell me about it?"

Embry's arms stiffen beneath me.

"You can tell me," I reassure him quickly. "I'm not trying to be _that girl_ ," I explain. "I don't want to know all your secrets, just the ones that count."

Embry smiles. "I'm not annoyed with your question, babe, I'm just trying to figure out how to answer it."

"Oh."

"It's been a long time," He explains.

"Oh yeah," I lift myself up so that I'm face-to-face with him and grin. "You're like technically 60. Kinda gross."

Embry rolls his eyes. "You know how I told you that there were a lot of girls at once point?"

I nod my head, suddenly wondering if I really do want to hear this or not.

"Well, the problem is, that they weren't just… girls. I mean, I dated. A _lot_."

"Ugh," I blink at him. "Embry, not to interrupt you or anything, but isn't that better than just sleeping around?"

"Be quiet and let me tell my story."

"Sorry," I pretend to zip up my lips and throw away the key.

"There were. A lot of them, I mean. I would date all these girls, hurt them pretty badly too, not because I liked them, but because I was trying to get over someone else. Even when I met Ali, I knew that I didn't love her. I knew it, and I still was going to propose to her. Like, that's fucking awful, Lena. I was fucking awful."

"Well, I mean," I clear my throat and try to get out the thought of Embry dating a shit ton of other chicks. "You didn't necessarily do anything wrong. It's not your fault that you didn't end up loving any of them."

"But that's not it," He moans. "I just thought, if I find someone prettier, or someone smarter, or more fun, well, than I would be able to get over her."

I gulp. This is the second time he's mentioned one particular girl, and I am beginning to feel insecure. I always thought that Ali was the one that I had to worry about, but if she was just about to get a proposal due to someone else, than that makes my jealousy for her look like child's play.

"I was just in a really dark place," He continues. "I left and moved away because I couldn't be around it, or her, or everyone. I was lost for a while."

I gulp. "Who was the girl?"

Embry closes his eyes. A pained expression crosses his face. "I've got to tell you something," He manages to get out.

My eyes widen. "W-what?" I swear my blood turns to ice. An invisible fist comes at full force into my gut and I bleed out filled with dread and adrenaline.

"It's really not bad," He opens his eyes and sighs at me. "I just think you'll freak out. We just- I mean- we didn't know when it would be right to tell you. And then they kind of left it up to me… but I don't want you to be mad at her- I mean, it was my fault. It's not like I still feel like that. Not at all!"

"Wait," My mouth goes dry. "Who are you talking about?"

Embry moans. "Listen, Lena. It was a long time ago; before you were born."

"Okay," I hold out the word. "I'm still so confus-,"

"It was your mom," He suddenly interrupts me.

I stare at him, and then suddenly I'm laughing. "Embry," I begin. "Come on."

I wait for the punch line that is surely coming, because for one thing Embry is hardly ever serious and for another, the thought of him being so hung up on my mom that he left the state and nearly proposed to a girl is just preposterous. I wait, and I wait, but it never comes. Embry's face stays caught in a straight, tensed expression.

"Holy shit," I whisper. My hands retract from him in a single instant as if I touched something burning.

"Lena," He reaches for me.

"No," I pull away and start treading to shore.

"Lena," Embry tries again.

"Just no," I whisper back, heading towards the shore. I finally make it back, and quickly find my tee-shirt, not even bothering to ring the sand out before I slip it over top of my body; I just want to be covered up again, I don't care how gross it makes me feel.

I make it halfway back to Megan's apartment before I abruptly turn around.

" _My mother_?" I yell. He stops dead in his tracks, startled, just having put his shirt back on.

"It was a long time ago, Lena," He holds his hands out, trying to explain, or calm me down, I guess.

"It doesn't matter!" I exclaim. "How could you- I mean- what the fuck Embry? What the fuck?"

"It sounds bad, I know," He moans. "But it you would just let me explain…"

"Explain?" I argue back. "I'm sorry, but no. You had _fifteen years_ to explain it. But you kept it. Everyone kept it from me. I feel like such an idiot."

"What?" Embry appears taken aback. "Don't say that, why would you-,"

"Oh so you couldn't have my mom and I was just your consolation prize?"

Embry's mouth drops. "What?" He breaths.

"What other excuse could there be for not having sex with anyone for fifteen fucking years, Embry?" I fight with him, tears erupting in the corners of my eyes and blurring my vision. I quickly blink them away, not wanting to look any dumber than I already do.

"That's not it _at all_ Lena," Embry walks towards me.

"I can't believe that you- I- Oh my God! _Oh my God!_ So you couldn't have my mom and as soon as she gave birth to me, to a _girl_ , you broke up with your fiancé and what, you _waited_ for me? What the fuck is that?"

"Lena. No. Just _no._ You're so, so, _so_ wrong, sweetheart."

" _Don't fucking call me sweetheart!"_ I suddenly scream. "How dare you!"

"If you would just let me speak I could-,"

"Fuck you!" I throw at him. My entire world is spinning. The only reasonable explanation is that he literally realized that I was a female and would grow up to look like my mom one day and he decided to wait an inconceivable amount of time from me to grow up. Only, a part of that doesn't make sense. He had literally pushed me away for a time period; I don't understand.

"Were you just lying then?" I ask as tears spill down my cheeks. "Were you just lying to me when you said that you left me because you were trying to give me my freedom? Did I not turn out the way that I was supposed to?"

"What the fuck- _No_ Lena! You are so off you have no idea!" Embry angrily pulls at his hair in frustration.

"There's no other explanation, _Embry_!"

"I imprinted on you," He suddenly blurts, and then once it's out he clasps his hand to his mouth, moans, and then drops it. " _Fuck_ ," He whispers beneath his breath.

I stare at him. A moment passes.

"What the _fuck is that?_ "

"It's really fucked up, okay? It just is. And if you freaked out at that you're going to fucking explode over this and- fuck! Just, _fuck_. This wasn't all supposed to come out like this. I didn't think you would draw that crazy conclusion about your mom so I just had to tell you so you could stop thinking that because it's just insane."

"Oh, okay," I laugh sarcastically and then walk towards him just to make sure I can yell at him louder. "So you fall in love with my mother, sleep around trying to forget her, and then decide that when she has a daughter you'll settle with that and then blurt out something about impermiating _I'm_ the crazy one?"

" _Imprinting,_ " Embry corrects me. "And that explains everything."

"What the fuck is imprinting, Embry?" I yell at him.

"It's hard to explain…"

"That's because it doesn't _fucking_ exist!"

"It does exist, Lena! It does!" Embry argues. "Look, the same _exact_ thing happened with Jacob and Nessie. Jacob was in love with Bella, or- or he thought he was. Then when she had Renesmee, Jacob imprinted on her, and he realized that he never really loved Bella at all. He just felt this pull towards her- this pull towards her because she would give him Nessie."

"Okay, you know what," I press my hands to my cheeks. "You sound _insane_ , Embry. You do realize that, right? You sound absolutely, _fucking_ insane!"

"I know, okay?" Embry yells. " _I know!_ But it is insane, Lena! It just is!"

"So you're trying to say that you and Jacob both somehow knew that Bella and my mom would birth us and somehow that explains you waiting for me to grow up to fifteen so that you could have me since my mom is taken?"

"No Lena. God, no! That is exactly why I wanted to wait to be with you! I never wanted you to feel like I took advantage of you!"

"But you _did_ take advantage of me!" I cry. "You used me as a consolation prize, Embry!"

"No I didn't Lena. I fucking didn't. You're the first choice. My only choice. Don't you understand? It was all about you- all of it."

"No I don't understand! I don't!"

"If you just understand imprinting, you'll understand everything, Lena. I promise you that."

"I'm not going to try to understand something that you just came up with to justify you being a fucking weirdo!"

"But that's not it, Lena! I'm not justifying anything! It's- it's real, okay? It happened with Sam and Emily, and then with Jared and Kim, and Quil and Claire, and Jacob and Renesmee, and your parents, and then us."

"Embry what the _fuck are you talking about_?" I finally explode.

"It's a wolf thing! It's a wolf thing and I fucking looked at you and you just became my whole world, okay? And that's what happened to everyone else. It's not an excuse, Lena, it's reality. It changes the entire way I think-it it changed everything, okay?"

"Embry, I don't even understand what imprinting is," I whimper, just so damn confused.

"When Paul imprinted on your mom, he went from a guy that hooked up with five girls a week with a temper to a calm, romantic fucking teddy-bear, Lena. It changed him. He looked in her eyes and then his entire world shifted. And the entire time that I was your mom's best friend, I always felt this pool to her; I couldn't even explain it. I was more connected to her than I should have been but I hadn't imprinted on her. And then she had you. She had you and I looked at you and my entire earth tilted, Lena. All of my priorities. They were gone. It was all about you. I could tell when you were sad, or when you were angry or needed something. And all I wanted to do was see you smile, and laugh."

"You fell in love with me as a baby?" I stumble my words, taking a few hesitant steps back.

"Fuck. No," Embry moans. "No I didn't. When you were a baby it was like I was a big brother. And then when you got older I was a friend. Then a best friend. And now I'm something more. Just like how it was for Quil with Claire, and then Jacob with Nessie."

"So it's actually a thing?" I whisper. "I mean, this… imprinting?"

"Yes," Embry's eyes widen and he lets out a long breath with his words as if he finally can breathe again. "Yes, Lena. Yes! The best way I can describe it is that the universe just fucking tells you who your soulmate is. It's gay- I fucking know it, okay? But that's what it is. That's why I haven't dated anyone for 15 years, that's why I immediately was over your mom, because it was never even about her, and that's why I wanted to hang around with a little girl every second of every day as you grew up, and that is also why I fought so hard against being with you, because I didn't want to take advantage of you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, my head still spinning.

"Because I wanted you to have a choice. I knew that if I told you, you would feel like I trapped you, like you _had_ to be with me, and I didn't want that. Your dad and I- we talked and he told me that I wasn't allowed to touch you until you were 18; that's why he got so mad, Len."

"We knew this was going to happen,'" I suddenly whisper to myself, the scene of my dad beating Embry up when he caught us kissing before we told him about our relationship replaying in my mind at warped speed. "We knew this was going to happen,'" I repeat, lifting my eyes to meet Embry's, who appear utterly confused. "That's what my mom said, when my dad was freaking out after he saw us kissing. She said that they knew it was gong to happen, just that it was sooner than they expected."

"Exactly!" Embry appears relieved.

"Did everyone know?" I bite my lip, still not fully able to shake the feeling like this is all one big, terrible joke.

He opens his mouth and then closes it again.

My mouth parts. "Everyone, Embry?" I let out a breath of disbelief.

"I can't hide it from the pack, Lennie," Embry replies softly. "They can see into my head, and besides, I had to have a reason for spending so much time with a little girl."

"So everyone knew," I ignore him. "My parents, and their friends, and the pack, and their kids?"

His nods his head.

"Wow."

"Please don't be mad," He pleads with me. "Like I said, it already happened before, a lot. It's not weird to us."

"Ugh, well, I'd say it's a little, ugh, weird," I clear my throat and look towards my feet.

"I would love you with or without it, Lena. The imprint just shows you who you're supposed to be with and then multiplies it. I'd still feel the same way I feel about you now, even without it."

I squint my eyes at him. "What?"

"This seems to always, ugh, be the next part of the 'finding out about imprinting' phase, from what I've heard. You'll think the imprint is the only reason why I love you, but that's not true. The imprint just makes it so that I'm bound to you, the love is because you're fucking amazing."

I stare at him a while. I never really thought of that until he mentioned it. "So," I have to swallow down tears. "You're not forced to be around me and put up with me because of the imprinting thing, right? I mean, it gives you a choice too, right?"

"There's no choice, Lena," He shakes his head at me. "You're my whole world."

"So it's just the imprinting."

"No, it's not," Embry takes a step closer to me. "Imprinting is like the universe letting you know, this chick is your soulmate, and then because of the imprint, I am connected with you in a way that only an imprint and their significant other can ever feel. It's like a connection that forms, like how the pack forms it, but with lovers, not friends. Everything else that happens after that is just life. It was real, Lennie. And it still is."

"So," I struggle with my words for a moment. "You- I- hang on."

"Take your time," Embry takes another stop closer, nearly closing the distance between us. "I know it's a lot."

I nod my head at the ground and then, when I'm ready, finally peer back up at him. "So you somehow had this connection with my mom because she was going to… create me in the future, that made you think that you loved her, and then when I was born you looked at me and you… _imprinted_ on me, and then you realized that, one day, I would be your… like- person?"

Embry's face falls into a smile, and then it falls again and he shakes his head at me. "Yes, Lena. You're my person. You're my entire world."

A puzzle piece of everything that I never understood about Embry or Embry and I's relationship clicks into perfect place, and suddenly, I take the single step closing the distance between us, and I kiss him like a soulmate should kiss him. His hands are timid at first, just like his lips, but soon they wrap around my body, pulling me closer. I press my lip fully into his, and tangle my fingers in the ends of his hair, and then finally, when I can't breathe anymore, I pull away.

"Embry," I say after a moment, his forehead resting against my head.

"Yeah?"

"I think that's the most romantic thing I've ever heard." He pulls away, surprised, to peer down at me. "Now take me to bed."

* * *

Writing the next part to this chapter as we speak! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know below!


	28. Finally

****M rating begins this chapter**** Get ready...

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

Lena's fingers are somehow cold and warm at the same time as they stroke down my chest, and then my stomach, and then my arms. They're shaking just a little bit, and I break from her to pull them to me and kiss them gently.

Lena giggles, her plush lips pulling tight overtop of her shining, white teeth.

I kiss her again, tangling my fingers in her hair and pressing myself closer to her. Her goosebumps scratch against my skin, but it soaks into mine as well. The bed creaks when I shift my weight on top of her, making sure not to hurt her.

Lena's fingers find the hem of my pants and she runs a dangerously sensual finger along the seam.

"Lena," I breathe into her mouth.

"Embry," She whispers back, digging her fingers deeper into the hair at the nape of my neck and kissing me with a feverish desire. My God, I've never experienced anything that feels even remotely close to this.

"Lena," I pull away from her, resting my forehead against hers as she yearns up for more. "I don't think I can."

Her eyes pop open. "What? She blurts, her voice accusing.

"I mean, I'm not sure I will be able to. Jacob told me not to. He alpha'd me."

She frowns. "What exactly did he say?"

"He said no screwing anyone until further notice."

Lena giggles. "Oh, well, I have no desire to be _screwed_ ," She rolls her eyes at the word. "So that fixes that problem."

She begins kissing me again, securing her arms tightly around my neck to hold onto me.

"I'm not sure it works like that," I speak against her ridiculously soft lips.

"Well there's no harm in trying, is there?"

"Lena," I begin.

"Stop arguing with me," Her lips pull up into an irresistible smile. "Aren't I your soulmate?" She traces her finger along my lip. "Don't you have to do exactly as I say?" Lena bites her lip as she gently walks her fingers down my shoulders.

I rest my arms on the sides of her head, making sure not to pull on her beautiful, beautiful, golden blonde hair. "Why do I get the feeling that I shouldn't have told you that?"

"Because you know I'll use it to my advantage," She giggles adorably.

"You're a greedy little thing," I pretend to gnaw on her neck though she squeals and pulls away.

In an instant, Lena wraps her skinny, little arms around my stomach and uses that to help her flip on top of me. She pulls her tee-shirt up so that it bunches in my lap and then looks down at me with hungry eyes; I've never seen her look more confident, and I wonder how what I told her on the beach resulted in this reaction from her, and not in the contrary, as I had initially suspected. Had I really underestimated her to this extent? And I realize, with her hair full in all directions and her eyes staring dangerously into my own and her mouth parted and shoulders rising and falling, that she isn't something that I have to protect anymore.

"But it's what I need," Lena whispers down to me. She places some of her stray hair behind her ear. "Don't you have to give me what I need, Embry?"

I grit my teeth, need for her overpowering the command that I know I may be forced to follow.

She presses her hips into my stomach and reaches for my hands, placing them on her thighs.

"Doesn't what your imprint needs trump what your alpha wants?"

I graze my fingertips up her thighs and then pull at the edges of her shirt.

"What is it you need?"

Lena smiles widely and bites her lip; the vision is almost too beautiful to be so quick. "This shirt is very uncomfortable," She juts out her lower lip.

I struggle with the animal inside of me needing to react to that movement. What I am beginning to find is that Lena is too much sometimes, and in fact, it explains what happened all those weeks ago.

Too beautiful.

Too sexy.

Too perfect.

Sometimes it's too much for me.

I sit up so that Lena is rested in my lap and press my palms underneath her sleep-shirt. I easily lift it overtop of her head and let it fall to the ground. Lena is now naked in front of me- no, on top of me- and my breathing grows heavier just from the sight of her. I can tell that she notices, which is why she bites her lip and tangles her arms around my neck.

And I am left confronted with her perfection, though, as always, I hold myself back, and force myself not to touch her.

"Embry?" Lena's voice is too sweet. I catch my gaze with hers. "I'm yours," She smiles gently. "Literally."

I dip my face to her chest and do what I have dreamed of doing for years. I wrap my lips around her nipple and suck on her, and immediately she reacts. Lena's fingernails dig into my back as she gasps, her chest rising and falling in a dramatic rhythm.

I have never felt this connected to a thing or a person ever before in my entire life, and I use her responses to propel my movements. My hands run up and down the soft skin of her back, feeling her goosebumps and warming them away, and that's not the only sign that she's loving what I'm giving her.

When I pull away her cheeks are flushed, mouth open, eyes deep with desire. I've never seen her look more beautiful. I stroke her hair behind her back and rub her shoulders.

"Are you sure, Lena?" I ask her.

Lena's mouth pulls up into an easy smile, and then in an instant it fades away. "You're about the only thing that I'm sure of, Embry."

I nod my head. "I'm not sure if this will even work."

Lena smiles. She presses her hand to my cheek and then kisses me feverishly. "I don't want to screw. I want to make love." If she wasn't already so flushed, I wonder if that would have made her blush.

"Have you ever done that before?" She asks suspiciously.

I shake my head, and just take a moment to stare at her for a moment. "No, Lena," I finally answer. "No I haven't."

Her smile drops, and her eyes stare into mine, reaching a place they never have been able to go before. "Me neither," She whispers after a moment.

I sweep the hair out of her face, and I realize, that she is right. I hadn't realized before, but what we had almost done, when the animal had come out of me, that had been _screwing_. It had been need and want and lust and overwhelming desire… but it hadn't been love. And I realize that I am so grateful that I hadn't slept with her then, because what that was, was nothing like this. We weren't where we are right now. That passion behind her eyes right now wasn't there, and it is there now. We're completely connected, and I hadn't realized how much we weren't until she finally knew everything. Ironic, really, that the very information that I withheld trying to protect her is what she needed.

I gently move her beneath me, her eyes never leaving mine as I lower myself on top of her. I pull my shirt off, wanting to feel my skin pressed against hers, wanting all of it. Every single part.

Great care is taken as I slowly slide her panties down her thighs, overtop of her legs, and then let them drop to the ground. Her chest is rising and falling faster now, her wetness not a secret to me anymore, and I raise to kiss her as I reach for my boxers. I slide them off, my fingers dancing against her lower abdomen.

Lena's whimpers into my mouth, her desire surrounding me, fulfilling me, overtaking me. I press myself against her, hear her gasp, and then, for the first time, I press myself inside of her completely.

Lena gasps, her mouth holding open as she struggles to take in breath. And I can see her changing with it; changing with the feeling of me stretching her, feeling me inside of her, as her nails dig into my skin and a small wince overtakes her expression.

I wanted to make it quick because I didn't want to hurt her, and now I am realizing as she closes her eyes and rests her fingers against my cheek, her breath calming down with every passing second, that it was the right thing to do- but not for that reason. We had both needed this, to finally be connected, together, complete, and when she opens her eyes, the depth of passion filling them propels me forward, makes me press my lips to hers. After a moment she kisses me back, and her fingers run themselves along my skin to the back of my head, and make tiny swirls into my hair. Only after that, do I begin to move inside of her.

Lena winces again, and then a small whimper slips between her lips. I stop again, run my fingers through the top of her hair, kiss her tenderly. I stroke my free hand down her chest and feel her harden beneath me. I tangle my hands in her hair before I begin moving again, and this time, when I do, she doesn't wince- no. Her face remains neutral for a second, trying to understand the new feelings that are overcoming her, but after a moment, it changes. Her mouth parts, and her eyes close, and a crease of pleasure forms between her eyebrows. She lets out a loud breath, followed by another one, and then a soft moan that literally fills my entire body with a pleasure that I can't quite explain.

She feels incredible, absolutely, positively in-humanly amazing, but it's more than how she feels; it's just… her. Everything about her. The way that her hands stroke against my back, and her lips are always tilting towards my face, and how she says my name as I begin to move at a gentle rhythm inside of her. I can't believe that I thought that this would be anything like the girls I had been with before- no, _this_ I never imagined that I could feel before.

Lena drops one hand to the sheets, and she squeezes it and then releases it, her knuckles growing white every time, right before she lets the tension go, and I know that I've got her on the edge.

I pick up her thighs in my hands and hold them close to my body, stroking my palms up and down her tight skin. Lena's jaw trembles, her other hand drops, and she reaches for the sheets, gripping them tightly in her grasp, and never letting go. Her mouth drops, and in an instant her eyes bat open, connecting right with mine, as she begins to shake underneath me. I drop my head to kiss her while she's experiencing the first orgasm that I will ever give her. She moans into my mouth, mumbles things like my name and other incomprehensible words, and I drink them in like the sweetest wine.

She falls limp on the mattress, and I pull out of her, needing to finish too, but realizing that I don't have a condom, and that more importantly, it isn't about me right now. I lie down next to her and pull her now heated, naked body towards me. Lena lays there for a moment, pressing her lips into my shoulder as her sporadic breathing slowly begins to lessen. After a while, she pulls away from me, so that we are face to face. Lena's expression is a certain, new type of peaceful as she places her hand on my cheek and rests it there. Her eyelashes slowly bat until they fully close, and then that is how we fall asleep, face to face, finally completely, entirely, and wholesomely connected.

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

I awake in the middle hours of the night, a tangled mess of limbs reaching over for him. With sleep-filled brains and bodies, we make love again, just like the first time, and then again once we woke up. I was not naïve to the fact that Embry didn't finish both of the times prior, which is why I made sure to keep going until he was able to. We didn't have condoms, so he had to pull out, though I really didn't mind; in fact, everything about it was so damn perfect, I have forgotten what the word complaint really means. All I know, is that seeing Embry overcome in me, and have such a reaction from _my_ body, was the most incredible feeling in the entire world.

He was so gentle, and _warm,_ and those orgasms were absolutely unreal- I swear no one in the world has ever felt anything quite as incredible. I almost feel bad for other women, because it honestly can't be that good for anyone else, and I do realize that Embry is to blame for most of that.

It barely even hurt, my first time, and I know that, that has everything to do with Embry, and how careful he was, how in-tune he was with my feelings and how he listened to what I needed even without me having to speak.

To say I am in complete and total bliss would be an understatement.

The alarm set on Embry's phone goes off, reminding us both that we are, in fact, set in reality, and not in a little tiny bubble around the two of us and us only.

"We should probably get up," I whisper the first words of the morning as Embry quickly turns the alarm off.

"Shhh," He wraps his arms around me and pulls my back to his chest.

I can't help but giggle. "Your sister's going to wonder where we are."

Embry kisses my shoulder. "I don't really care what Megan wonders to be honest with you."

I fully laugh and then turn towards him.

"Hi," He smiles, brushing my wild hair out of my face.

"Hi," I reply, biting my lip to keep from smiling so big. After a moment, I lean towards him and press my lips to his; they press together perfectly, like I now know they were made to do, and in an instant I need him closer to me, in the way that he was only moments ago. I deepen the kiss and slide my hand across his neck, into his hair.

Embry's lips smile against my kiss before he pulls away. "Lena," He kisses my cheek and then right in front of my ear. "I can think of nothing better than to be inside of you all morning," I blush mercilessly. "But I fear you'll never walk again."

I giggle, slightly embarrassed at my forwardness, and then bury my face into his neck.

"Aren't you sore?" Embry asks me, kissing the side of my head.

I shake my head.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care," I say, my voice muffled by his skin.

"Let's take a shower," Embry raises my arm and then kisses down the length of it.

"Okay," I lift my face and kiss him gently. And then a little less gently. And then not gently at all.

"Lena," Embry pushes at my shoulders. "Are you sure?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "I thought you stopped denying me."

He sighs, smiles, and then pulls me on top of him.

* * *

I step out of bed, pressing my feet into the cold, wood floor, and then stand up- or, attempt to stand up, As soon as I press up, an intense pain radiates from my stomach, all the way down my legs. I reach for my abdomen and then sit back down on the edge of the bed.

Woah.

"Lena," Embry leans down in front of me, still entirely nude, "You okay, babe?"

"Mhm," I speak between gritted teeth, "Ugh- I think I'm just a little…"

"Sore?" He finishes for me.

I bite the corner of my lip and smile guiltily.

Embry moans. "I told you!"

"It's fine, Embry," I giggle.

"Well now you can't even walk, so," He stands and places his hands on his hips.

I raise my eyebrows at him. "Naked angry Embry is almost as funny as clothed angry Embry."

"Yeah? Can I offend you so that you'll get angry too? I'd like to compare the two as well."

I roll my eyes. "You wish."

Embry holds his hands out. "Come on, hot stuff."

I use his hands to help me up, and then realize, to my disdain, that walking is even harder than standing. I manage to hobble into the bathroom and then grab the counter for support.

Embry turns the shower on and then turns towards me, his face dropping in sympathy. "Baby," He laughs. "Are you alright?"

"You destroyed me," I finally moan.

"I think that forth round pushed you over the edge," Embry winks at me.

I roll my eyes.

He comes over to me and then turns me so that I am facing him. I bite my lip; is it bad that with him this close, I forget all about my morning after pain and want to sleep with him again?

"Relax, you monster," Embry swipes all my hair behind my back as he shakes his head. "Where does it hurt?"

"It feels like the worst of it comes from my stomach and then goes down my thighs."

"I'm sorry, Lena," Embry says honestly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh please. You didn't. You told me to chill, but I demanded. My fault, really."

"Still," He sighs. "I feel bad. You won't really be able to do anything today."

"I could definitely lie on the beach," I grin at him.

"Yeah, if you're not bruised," He laughs.

My eyebrows raise. "Bruised? Why would I be bruised?"

He shakes his head at me. "Why do you think, Lena?"

It takes me a moment, but after a few seconds I realize exactly what area he is referring to being bruised, and my entire face blushes as a result.

He laughs. "I'll make sure we push back the bike-ride Megan's been talking about going on for at least a day."

"You're my savior."

"Nope," He argues casually. "You're mine."

"Literally," I grin.

Embry rolls his eyes. "I'm never going to live this one down, am I?"

I smile widely and then nod my head quickly. "I quite enjoy you being bounded to me."

"And somehow you make it sound so much creepier than it _already_ is."

I giggle and then walk with difficulty towards the shower. Once inside, Embry comes in after me and closes the door behind me. I press my hands into the water and then quickly step back.

"Hot, hot," I wince away. Embry reaches around me and then turns the temperature down, after a moment, I am able to go under the stream with a content sigh, instead of a painful one.

"You'd think you'd be used to heat by now," Embry jokes. He kisses my back and then takes my hips in his hands, gently swinging them back and forth.

"You were extra hot last night," I flirt.

"So were you," He kisses the top of my spine. "The hottest."

I press my face underneath the showerhead and drench myself before turning towards him.

Embry laughs as he presses my wet hair to the sides of my face and then kisses the tip of my nose. "Your hair gets so dark when it's wet. Makes me imagine what you'd look like with dark hair."

"Do you like it?" I ask him, wrapping my arms loosely around his stomach.

"You'd look good with purple hair, Lena, but I gotta admit, I love your blonde hair."

"Really into blondes, aren't you?"

Embry narrows his eyes at me.

I smile. "Too soon?"

He rolls his eyes but then kisses me. I pull my arms to the front of my body and press them to his chest, between us. With a small shove, I push Embry against the shower wall and giggle when he looks at me with wide eyes.

"You're definitely going to wind up in the hospital again if you don't cool it, babe."

"Shower sex sounds very fun," I smile up at him.

"Lena. You can't even walk."

I pout. "I'm fine."

"No."

I narrow my eyes and reach for him, only, Embry catches my wrists, and then pulls me around so that I am the one pressed against the wall. He holds my hands to my chest and kisses the breath out of me. When he pulls away, my head is spinning.

"We can have shower sex tonight, I promise. Now don't make me restrain you."

I open my eyes and raise an eyebrow.

"You beat out men with your ability to make a sexual joke out of anything, you know that?"

I giggle. "Proud?"

"Extremely."

I go to pull away but Embry keeps his hold tight on me. "Hey."

I stop. "What?"

"I love you."

My whole freaking body softens. "Hey."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

The rest of our shower remains, with great sadness, very PG-13. Though there are a few kissing scenes, the sex will have to wait until later, though I am very interested in capitalizing on his offer for shower sex in the near future.

We both retreat to the bedroom to get dressed after our shower, and I find that increased walking actually helps to diminish the pain, which is a definite positive. I put a swimsuit on and then a black tee-shirt and cut-off jean shorts overtop of it. I roll the tee-shirt up above the shirt and tuck the center in like I do all the time for dance, and not even that realization is enough to ruin my post-sex mood.

I brush my hair and don't even worry about makeup with the tan I am rocking after yesterday, and then we both emerge into the kitchen.

"Hey you guys!" Megan looks up from her laptop at the table once we enter the kitchen. "Wow, do you two sleep late."

I blush, and quickly turn my face towards the coffee maker and away from Megan so that she isn't able to see.

"We were pretty jet-lagged," Embry lies easily.

I smile to myself.

"Ready for our bike ride?"

"Actually," Embry clears his throat, and I can hear the humor in his tone even before I hear what the hell he is about to say. "Lena had a nightmare last night, and kneed me _so hard_ right in the crotch, so I don't think that's the best idea."

I gasp and turn towards him, blushing mercilessly. " _I did not!"_ I exclaim, though Megan merely laughs.

"Come on, Len," He tilts his head towards me. "It happened. Don't get shy about it now."

"Go Lena," Megan laughs.

"I did not do that," I explain to her slowly.

"It's fine babe," Embry squeezes my shoulders. "Just- if you want to have kids one day I suggest-,"

" _Embry!_ "

He laughs.

"Oh shut up," Megan throws a wrapper at him. "You don't need Lena to make you infertile, brother. I'll knee you in the balls accidentally all the time, starting this trip!"

I laugh.

"Or you could both just stay away from my crotch," Embry raises an eyebrow at me.

I bite my lip.

"Ugh," Megan stands up. "As your sister, I want to be nowhere near you crotch. Thanks though."

"Certainly," He nods his head politely at her. "Now if you could just get Lena to say that…"

"Embry," I complain, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

He laughs and squeezes my shoulders. "How about the beach instead?"

"Sounds good to me," Megan stands up. "I'm going to go grab my beach stuff, then we can be out of here. There's breakfast in the fridge."

"Thanks Meg!" Embry calls as she leaves the room.

After she is gone, I turn on him.

"How'd I do?" Embry asks, placing his arms on either side of me as he presses me against the island.

"You are the most annoying human being in the world," I tell him simply.

"Oh yeah?" Embry chuckles. "That's not what you were saying last night. Or in the morning… or again in the morning."

"Shut up," I roll my eyes.

Embry laughs and then kisses me gently. He pulls away to finish making my coffee for me and then hands it over: a truce. I take it with a slight raise of my eyebrows and then take a much needed sip.

After my second sip, Embry takes my face into his hands, and then kisses the tip of my nose. "I am in awe of you, Lena."

I just stare at him, not sure how to answer that and also not able to understand what I ever did to deserve to be imprinted on by Embry.

"Can I take you somewhere today?" I suddenly blurt out. When I notice his surprised expression I continue, "And it has nothing to do with sex, so you're safe."

"Thank God because that is torture."

I roll my eyes. "Think Megan would be mad?"

"Not at all. Where do you want to go?"

"Surprise."

He raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

I nod. "Can we go now? Then we can meet Megan at the beach after."

"Sure, let me just go tell her."

Right after Embry alerts Megan of our quick pit-stop on the way to meeting her at the beach, I call an Uber to our destination, which is thankfully just an address and not a destination, so that I will still be able to surprise him.

Once we arrive, I basically drag Embry as fast as my sore body will carry us towards the field that awaits us. I release Embry's hand when we finally get there, and then I start dancing around through the field.

"Isn't this amazing?" I can't help but giggle.

"Wow," Embry agrees. "Where did you find this?"

"Online. I wanted to go, but I wanted to surprise you, isn't it amazing?"

Embry takes a long while to take in the beautiful, extensive field of all white Poppi's filling every direction for miles and miles as far as the eye can see. It's beautiful, that much is easy to tell, but it is even more breathtaking than in the picture, which is quite difficult to do.

I spin around among the flowers, my body moving easily among them, letting the moves flow out of me naturally, forgetting about the pain that currently radiates throughout my lower half. I giggle to myself and continue to spin around.

"Come on!" I call to him. After a few moments of him not responding, I finally stop, feeling kind of like an idiot. "Embry," I chuckle, brushing the hair off of my face. "Why are you just staring at me?"

"Because you're dancing," He suddenly blurts.

I stop, an odd feeling flowing through me, a feeling that I can't quite place, and I realize, that he is right. The only difference, is that for the first time in my life, I am dancing for _fun_ , nothing else. Just for fun.

I smile internally, and then I make him come join me.

* * *

THOUGHTS!? Review below! I'll update ASAP:) Thanks for reading!


	29. New Passion

HI GUYS! Thank you so much for all the reviews for last chapter! I'm so happy you loved it! These next few chapters pick up a bit, so I am super excited for you to read! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

I stand in front of the full-length mirror in the back corner of Megan's guest bedroom, trying to decide what to wear to dinner. Embry decided today that he wanted to take us on a "group date," and though neither Megan nor I know what the hell that means, what we are sure of is that Embry demanded to take us out to a fancy restaurant because we deserve it; I am not going to argue with that.

Embry exits the bathroom with a towel around his waist, causing a serious lip bite out of myself. What can I say; now that I know what is actually underneath that towel, and what it can do to me, I'm very interested in it.

He spots me and then his eyes widen.

"Hi," I say after a moment of him just staring at me.

A wide grin forms on his face. "Hi."

I press my hands flat against my dress. "Do you like it?

Embry's smile remains as he walks towards me. "Very much." Embry looks me up and down. "It's very," His hands rest on my hips and slowly rise up and down. I let out a shaky breath. "Flattering."

I giggle, unable to help myself. I am wearing a tight, elastic, bunched, crimson dress with a ruffle at the bottom. It is strapless at the top, and the ruffle sleeve goes across the upper arm.

"Are you sure?" I ask him, turning slightly in the mirror. "It's not my typical style."

"Just because it's not black doesn't mean it's not your style," Embry teases me. He twists my hips in his hands so that my side is to the mirror. "See?" He motions towards the way that my butt is very defined in the stretchy fabric. "Very nice."

"Stop it," I laugh and smack his hand away. I reach for a thick, black ribbon on the side table and tie back my hair easily. "Does this work with it?"

I notice his jaw tense. He nods his head after a moment.

I shoot him a cocky smile and then turn around, shaking my head as I do so. Suddenly, his hands find my sides, and he aggressively pulls me back towards him, so that my butt is pressing into the front of him. My mouth parts as I stare at him through the mirror. His eyes are trained on mine as his hand ventures lower, and lower and lower and lower…

Embry's fingers meet the edge of my dress and I subconsciously bite my lip. I can feel my body reacting to the memory of his touch, the heat of his fingers, the heat of his body. My center is literally pulsating for him, I can feel it. It aches as his fingers tickle against the skin of my inner thighs.

"Lena?" Embry asks quietly.

I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding and then quickly suck another one in. "Yes?"

"Are you too sore?" Embry's eyes catch mine in the mirror. His fingers stroke up and down my inner thighs.

I quickly shake my head.

He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against my shoulder. "You are," He moans.

I press my hips closer to his crotch, and I can feel how hard he is.

He pulls away and opens his eyes slowly. A lazy smile fills his features. "Let's just take a break, yeah?"

I frown. "Ugh, no?"

"Lennie," Embry laughs and pulls away. "I won't hurt you. No matter how much you beg me," He winks at me.

"You're not going to hurt me." I turn towards him and cross my arms tightly overtop of my chest. "And it's not fair."

Embry laughs. "What's not fair, babe?"

"That I can tell how much you need me, but you can't tell how much I need you."

Embry raises an eyebrow. "Actually, there is a very sure way that I can tell."

I blush. Holy shit; I hadn't even thought of that.

Embry laughs again and then comes over to me. "Can I see?" He asks me sweetly.

My face burns with heat.

"Don't get embarrassed now," Embry urges me.

I bite the corner of my lip and then press some hair behind my ear. Last night was amazing, but it was… dark. And nighttime. And hidden underneath sheets.

"Can I feel?" He asks me, his voice gentle.

I lift my eyes to meet his, and what stares me back are two perfect, hazel eyes that I trust so completely it should scare me more than it does. I can't believe that only a short while ago we were just friends, and that the thought of Embry ever doing what we did this morning would have made me pass out from embarrassment. My how things have changed.

I finally nod my head.

Embry's fingers travel beneath my skirt, and then slowly make their way up my thighs. I bite the center of my lip as my breathing begins to increase rapidly with every inch closer to where I am aching for him to go.

In an instant, Embry reaches for my lower back with his other hand, and holds me tightly as he suddenly presses his finger inside of me. I gasp, the feeling of euphoria completely overwhelming me in an inexplicably amazing sort of way. I can feel myself tighten around him, and I am literally quivering for more.

"Ugh, Lena," Embry says after a moment.

I close my eyes and lean into him. I just want him to keep going. I never want him to stop. I'm not sure how wet I actually am, but what I do know is that I will not underestimate how much I actually am, and from his reaction, I can imagine that I do not disappoint.

Embry presses his finger deeply into me and then pulls it out again. He plunges it deeper and I actually have to bite my lip to keep from crying out. Embry guides my hips back until my back presses against the dresser in the back of the room. He lifts me with one arm, and then sets me on the edge of it. From this angle, Embry's finger does some fantastic curl motion that makes my head drop back and a weird, pressured euphoric feeling fill my entire lower abdomen. The feeling shoots up my spine, and makes my thighs quiver; it hits a spot that almost hurts, yet I never want it to end. Not ever.

"Does that hurt?" He asks me, his voice rough.

"No," I whimper, craning my neck higher and begging God for this to never end.

Suddenly, I feel him pull out, and then there are more fingers inside of me. Two. Three. Not sure how many, though I can't think well enough to figure it out. My heart is pounding so loudly in my chest I can't hear anything else, and the faster the tempo, the louder it becomes. His fingers curl, but much more than they ever curled before, and suddenly my abdomen is screaming pleasure up to my brain, jumbling everything up and sending it shooting down between my legs and down my thighs and to the very, very tips of my toes. My entire body feels electrified, like I'm being electrocuted.

Embry grunts out a complaint, though I am too far gone to hear what the hell he said, and then he pushes up my dress so that he can see me. I feel his thumb press into clit, and my entire world shifts on its axis. The pressure of that mixed with the motion of his fingers send me over the edge in an instant, and all at once, I find my body frozen, the euphoria building, and building, and building, and building as my brain is screaming at me, begging me, needing for me to find my release.

Finally, I feel the wave of pleasure that accompanies my orgasms from Embry flow throughout my entire body at warped speed, and I involuntarily shake as it travels throughout my veins. The heat from Embry's fingers that are still inside of me makes myself quiver around him, and it sends another shake through my system, my thighs quivering so badly that they fall off of the dresser. Embry quickly grasps my thighs with his free hand to hold me up, which is just when I find my breath again.

I suck in a quick intake of breath, followed by a loud, uncontrollable whimper, and then another one. And then my breath returns, short and fast, and then deeper and slower, too. My eyes remain closed as I breathe in the sense of relief that follows the most incredible orgasm of my life.

"Holy shit," I breathe, my voice sounding foreign, even to me.

Embry pulls his fingers out of me, and then takes a step back, lifting me off of the dresser as he does so. Though, when he places me on my feet, I stumble a little, and have to grab his arms for support.

"Woah," I laugh, and when I look up I see Embry staring at me with concern.

"Should I not have done that?" He nervously looks me up and down.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Would you shut up? Obviously I'm perfectly happy you psychopath."

"You're so sexy, wow."

"Whatever," I roll my eyes and re-adjust my dress.

"Wasn't being sarcastic," Embry says pointedly.

"Well I'm starving, and that's not me being sarcastic, either," I flip my hair and then narrow my eyes at him from behind my back.

"Gimme two seconds to just wash the cum off of my ha-,"

I lunge after him with a free towel lying on the ground next to the dresser to smack him with, though he is able to jump out of the way in time.

Embry laughs boisterously. "And get dressed. Unless you want me to go nude to the restaurant, baby. Might attract the wrong kind of attention though."

"Would you shut up and get dressed?" I finally laugh.

"Sure. Can you help me?" Embry pouts his lower lip out and I just have to laugh because he's just too adorable. I close the distance between us and then take his cheeks between my hands.

"Awe, Emb," I laugh and kiss him softly. "It's so not fair that you got to hangout with me as a baby but I never got to meet little boy Embry. I bet you were just the cutest."

"Ugh, excuse me, miss, but I still am. Or am I not?"

I giggle. "Very cute. But baby Embry would have just been so cute to hug and read stories to," I frown because it is just too perfect of a thought and I am actually sad that I wasn't able to.

Embry laughs. "You were pretty adorable, I must admit."

"Yeah?" I grin at him and tilt my head.

"Yeah," He mocks my high voice. "You would spend _house_ begging me to throw you around. You liked to pretend that you could fly, and plus, I was the only one that would throw you high enough in the air."

I fake a gasp. "You put little toddler Lena's life in danger like that. How could you Embry?"

"I was trying to save myself from a future of pain."

"You are _so_ annoying." I turn away from him with a huge eye roll and am immediately spun back, his lips waiting for me. Embry presses his lips to mine, and though my instincts tell me to melt, my pride is able to push him away.

"Get off of me and get dressed you caveman," I wink at him and go back to my spot in front of the mirror.

"Wow. Okay. So I give you, what is it… _five_ orgasms in one day, and now you're too good for me."

"It was four!" I turn on him.

"Hmm," Embry ponders this for a moment. "Well, I'm pretty sure the first one was after midnight, so technically five sweetheart."

"Are you complaining about not being pleased already? I thought that was supposed to happen after we got married."

"Oh, you're marrying me now?" Embry's eyes wide. "Jesus, I mean, sure. Did you get me a ring?"

"Would you stop talking Embry?" I lunge at him though he catches me and spins me around, quickly tossing me onto the bed.

I laugh as I pick my head up. "I get why I was so obsessed with you throwing me. That was fun!"

"Pick me out an outfit, woman."

"Do it yourself."

"But I want to look nice tonight, Len. And you're the fashionable one."

I giggle and push myself up. "Okay," I giggle once more. "That was adorable. Fine, maybe I'll help you then."

"How kind of you," Embry mumbles.

"Maybe I'll help you put it _on_ , too," I cock my head at him.

"Much better," Embry winks at me.

I wind up picking out a pair of khaki shorts and a white button-down paired with a set of black Cole Haan dress shoes that I bought for Embry a few Christmas's ago that he has barely ever worn before. Breaking out the rarely worn shoes was worth it, though, because the restaurant that Embry took us to was so fancy that I got nervous for his wallet and winded up claiming a stomach ache so that I could get away with ordering a salad.

I must admit, though, that it was one of the most fun dinners of my life. Megan is a riot, and she brings out the kid in Embry, which I think has come out a lot more after sleeping together, oddly enough. It's like he's the same Embry that was there before our relationship issues; he isn't so careful anymore, there is nothing that he is holding back. I love it. Plus, surrounded by two completely uninhibited and un-guarded people managed to make me the same, and to be able to forget about all of my problems, and even joke about them, is refreshing.

After dinner, we all go shopping along a popular strip in the city, and even though I beg him not to, Embry buys me a black skirt that he noticed me eying, which is so adorable that it results in a pretty sweet make out session that Megan is the one to break up with a high-pitched scream as if Embry was murdering me.

Megan and I are arguing with Embry about ice cream flavors when my phone rings. I'm not aware of the number, so my first instinct when I see the unidentified caller is to panic about Matt who is currently in a mental institution, which I immediately realize is insane, and then excuse myself to take the call.

"Hello?" I answer once I step outside the ice cream parlor.

"Hello. Lena Lahote?"

When I hear a middle-aged woman's voice come through the phone, I let out a subconscious breath of relief.

"Yes," I reply easily.

"Hello. This is Morgan Morris calling from the Los Angeles Institute of Dance and the Fine Arts. How are you tonight?"

"Oh," I immediately freeze. "Ugh, I'm fine. Thank you."

"We received word that you were in California from our social media team. We would love for you to come be a master teacher at our charity classes this weekend. You would be great for press."

"Oh," I frown. "Well, ugh, I have a management team through my dance company that usually deals with all my PR, so."

"Right," She responds breezily. "Well, we were previously instructed that you were uninterested in any charitable events that were unpaid."

My heart stops. "Excuse me?"

"But then one of my students attended The New York Ballet with you this summer, and had your contact information, and with everything that your attack, we thought it would bring awareness to our event for female empowerment."

I struggle to speak for a moment. "Uhm, well, I- I would love to," I quickly pull myself together when I realize that I need to remain professional. "But I'm not sure I'm allowed. I think I'd have to speak with my Company first."

I can hear her scoff across the line. "Miss. Lahote, as a former professional dancer myself, I feel obligated to give you some advice. Any dance company that completely controls your every move, and comes out with a statement that you will never be apart of any type of charities or events without proper payment, are doing you a great disservice."

"Well, ma'am, I-,"

"From hear-say, you have a great reputation," She continues. "But you have a platform that could propel you in the business that you aren't taking advantage of. I encourage you to find your voice, and the next time that you're near Los Angeles, please make sure contact us. You're always welcome here, even to stop in and speak to our dancers. It would be an honor."

"Thank you," I say after a stunned moment. "I- Miss. Morris, I appreciate the advice, and I would love to come be apart of your event; I didn't mean to seem untouchable, I just was told that all press would be handled through my company."

"Yes," She laughs easily, and for some reason I really don't mind her. It's a fresh relief from the fakeness that surrounds the industry. "You are not only the #2 ranked dancer trained in pointé ballet in the United States, but you are by far a catch for the Seattle Dance Company. Miss. Lahote, before you, Seattle Dance Company was barely known. You made a name for them. Please, remember that, and understand that it is within their very best interest to keep you all to themselves."

At this point, my head is spinning. Now, I actually do feel sick to my stomach. "What do you mean keep me all to themselves?"

"Did you ever receive our official offer to train here for our company in LA?"

I stare straight ahead. "I never received an offer from you."

She laughs. "You have. Every year for the last ten years, actually. And I'm guessing that you've never received any of those, either, have you?"

I gulp. "No, ma'am."

"That's what I thought," She lets out a long sigh. "Bullshit aside, I didn't call you for a charity event, Lena. I called you because I had a feeling that you weren't getting our offer. We want you. And when I found out that my dancer had your number, I couldn't pass up the opportunity. You've been receiving offers from the best dance companies in the entire world to dance with them at the end of every contract year, and as a free agent, you have the opportunity to accept yearly. I need you to come this weekend so that we can discuss how the hell to get you here, because we want you."

I think I am in shock. "I- I don't know what to say."

"Lena," She lets out a breath. "I don't think you understand. We're ranked third in the nation for our ballet company, and we have the means to bring you here daily via private jet, if that's what it takes. I wanted you before, but when my student and our scouts saw you at New York Ballet, we decided that this year we couldn't leave it to chance."

"I- I really appreciate your call Miss. Morris. I really do. I- I had no idea."

"That's what I thought. How about we discuss this further. Please, is there any way you could make the trip?"

I don't even have to think about it. "Most definitely."

Once I get off of the phone, I am fuming. Confused. Freaked out. But completely, and totally fuming. All I know is that Morean at Seattle Dance Company made it very clear that theie expert team of management would deal with all PR, press, and opportunities and gigs brought to our attention. While it is true that I have had an _extremely_ , extremely miniscule amount of events and opportunities compared to the other dancers, I was always told that it was because of my attitude. Now I wonder, was it because they didn't want me to find out about the other opportunities to join other, better dance companies? Was it because they only wanted me to attend events that would make their company look good? Because they were that worried that they would lose me?

The probability seems ridiculous, but the more and more I think about it, it is the only possible explanation. I hadn't even realized that other dance companies were contacting me, and she made it sound like hundreds upon thousands were every single year. How could they withhold that from me? And even more importantly, was it _legal_ for them to do that? I didn't even know until this moment that I became a "free agent" after every year; I honestly thought that once I signed with Seattle that I couldn't, because there weren't any other nationally-ranked dance companies in the state of Washington; little did I know that other states were offering me, and that they had the means to pay for my travel expenses.

I feel like everything that I thought was true is suddenly different, and I have no idea if this completely ruins my life, or fixes it.

"Hey," Embry comes up behind me, scaring me in an instant, and hands me a cup.

"Megan _made_ me get you double chocolate, chocolate chip, even though I still don't believe that this is an actual flavor."

I blink at him.

His expression falters. "Are you okay?"

I open my mouth to speak, but I suddenly realize that I have no idea what to say. I barely even understand what the hell it is I just heard.

"I just- I, ugh," I reach out and grab my cup from him. "I just got the weirdest phone call."

Embry frowns. "Bad?"

"I- I- I'm not sure."

"Oh, Lena! You left me! I had to threaten to de-fertilize Embry to get you the ice cream you wanted. You're welcome by the way."

"Ugh, thanks," I laugh and then suddenly shake my head. Now, the old me would have freaked out, completely ruined our amazing night and reacted overdramatically and emotionally, but the new me; the new me is going to sit on this for a little while before doing anything rash.

"What did you get?" I shake my head and the confusing thoughts go right with it, as I peer into Embry's cup.

"Mint," He answers after a moment.

"Nice." I smile and then take a bite of my ice cream.

"Hey," Embry nudges my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What was that call about?" He presses.

"Embry, it's fine," I smile up at him. "We'll talk about it later, okay? Just, not right now. But it's not pressing. Promise."

He seems to watch me for a while, trying to figure out if he is going to push it or not, before finally admitting defeat. Embry lets out a long sigh and then nods his head.

"Alright," He says, taking the spoon right out of my hand and eating nearly 1/2 of my entire ice cream cup in one bite.

"Hey!" I pull away. "You said you didn't even believe this was actual ice cream!"

"I did! And it is still a crime that you ordered it; I would never, ever do that," Embry plays along, seeming to have let go his earlier confusion for the time being. "But that doesn't mean it isn't delicious."

I roll my eyes. "You are impossible."

"Thinking about leaving him yet?" Megan asks me, feigning seriousness.

I laugh. "Never."

Embry kisses me when she isn't looking.

Once we get back to the house, Megan complains about being so tired she could pass out, while I feel like I might never be able to sleep again. The words of that phone conversation are still fresh in my brain, and I still have no idea what to make of it.

After Megan retreats to her room, I turn towards Embry, hovering in the kitchen. I rest my forehead against his chest and then pull away, resting my hands on his chest.

"I have to talk to you about something," I finally say.

Embry nods. "I know you do."

I let out a long breath.

"Want to hot tub while you do it?"

I actually smile. "Yes please."

"Come on," Embry pulls on my hand, and leads me outside to her back porch, where a small hot-tub is waiting for us.

"Ugh, Embry, I need to go get a swimsuit on," I laugh.

He hugs me from behind, rubbing his hands up and down my back. "Why?" He breathes into my neck.

I shiver. Maybe Embry is right about the whole goosebumps thing.

"Embry," I laugh. "This is your sister's house."

"My sister went to bed. And it's really private back here."

"I adore caveman you," I close my eyes and lean into him.

He smiles against my skin. "Mmm, then let me undress you."

I bite the corner of my lip. Embry's hands slide gently over top of my dress, pulling down at the top, and then tugging at the bottom, until I am totally, and completely naked. I turn, attempting to press close to him to conceal my body, and then begin unbuttoning his shirt, followed by his pants. After they're both off, I kiss his chest gently and then smile up at him, beginning to trail my kisses in a straight line down his stomach.

"Lena," He murmurs, his breath gaining in intensity with every inch lower.

I kiss right above the seam of his boxers, and then slowly drop down to my knees. I smile up at him, and am met with a shocked expression.

"Lena," He says again, though this time it is more worried than before.

"Shhhh," I kiss the hem of his boxers, and then I quickly tug them down.

Embry springs out at me, and I wonder how long and when exactly he got a boner like this. All I know, is that this close, I can see how big he truly is, and I wonder how the hell he ever fit inside of me, to be entirely honest.

Without thinking or giving myself a chance to change my mind or talk myself out of it, I take him into my mouth, and I work it into the back of my throat and then out again.

"Holy fuck," Embry breathes, his mouth dropping. I lift my eyes to meet his as I do the same thing over and over again, and his forehead scrunches in pleasure as he watches me. "Oh, Lena."

I press him farther into the back of my throat and feel a gag coming on, though I suppress it. I want to take him deep; I want to surprise him with how incredibly sexy and talented I am. I want him to know that it isn't just him who is incredible in bed. I press him farther, and farther, and farther, pulling out when I feel myself beginning to gag, until am finally able to fully press him into the back of my throat.

Embry moans when it reaches there, and it propels me further. I move my mouth faster now, wanting to make him feel as amazing as he makes me feel. I see his face twisted in pleasure, and release him. I smile up at him, loving the way that he is looking at me like a vixen, and then really want to act like one. I run my tongue along the length of him, holding eye contact as I do so, and then twirl it around the rim.

"Lena," Embry moans and then reaches for my shoulders. He pushes me up against the hot tub and then crushes his lips passionately to mine. I am a victim to the growing heat and wetness between my legs, and the tension building up around it, as Embry sucks on my lower lip.

He lifts me onto the side of the hot tub and then kisses both of my nipples. I gasp in pleasure, and then bite the corner of my lip as I giggle.

"That tickled," I smile.

"Get in, baby," He tells me in that sweet way that only Embry can.

I nod my head and do as I am told, and I can't help but stare at him as he walks his way into the hot tub as well, and then reaches out for me. I straddle his lap, and then wrap my arms around his neck, knowing what it about to come.

"How do you feel about hot-tub sex?" He whispers into my ear.

I shiver.

Embry laughs. He runs his hands up and down my arms. "I think I can see how you feel about that."

I nuzzle my face into his neck. "I want you," I breathe.

"I'm all yours, baby," He kisses the side of my head and then I feel him rub himself against me.

I gasp into his shoulder. I low moan escapes my lips.

"Are you sure you're not too sore?" Embry asks.

"No. Please."

"Don't beg sweet thing," Embry kisses my shoulder. "You never have to."

I smile, and then suddenly, he is inside of me.

My mouth hangs open, adjusting yet again to the width of him inside of me; it seems that no matter how many times, it still makes my entire body, veins including, rupture with euphoria.

"Mm, Embry," I murmur.

"That feel good, baby?" Embry wraps his arms around my back as he moves ever-so-slightly beneath me.

"Mmhmm," I mumble, cuddling into him.

Embry's hands drop to my hips and begin moving me up and down, and with every movement, my entire body fills with more and more pleasure. After a while, he begins moving faster, until I am bouncing on top of him, my lips pressed against his, as we breathe into each other's mouths.

My release comes at the same time that his does, and though I cum first, shaking and quivering and becoming overwhelmed with passion and heat and electrifying pleasure, Embry pulls out to cum right after me, into the water.

I settle in his lap afterwards, perfectly content.

After a moment I speak. "I think I'm getting heat stroke."

Embry's chest shakes as he laughs, which I freaking adore.

I giggle. "It was all fine until that heat was _inside_ me. Now I feel like I'm dying."

"Do you need to get out?" Concern prickles at his tone.

"No," I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck once more. "No Emb, I'm fine. Great, actually," I grin at him and cock my head.

Embry smiles. "I'm glad. I, actually, may die," He pulls at the bow in my hair. "You have no idea how sexy it was to see you on your knees for me with this."

I smile. "You're amazing."

Embry brushes his fingers along my cheek. "So, is it time?"

"Time for what?" I sigh.

"To tell me what that call was all about?"

I moan. "Oh, right."

He laughs. "You forgot?"

"Yes. Your sex makes me forget about nearly everything."

"While I'm glad about that, start talking."

I sigh, not even sure where to begin. "I got a call who I think is the owner of a prestigious dance company in Los Angelis. At first she said that she got my number from one of her students who was at the New York Ballet with me this summer, and that she wanted me to come run a master class for charity that sponsors women empowerment, because of what happened, you know."

Embry nods. "That sounds nice, Len," His voice is soft. "If you're comfortable with that."

"That's not," I break to laugh and then sigh. "That's not really why she called, though."

Embry appears completely confused. "It's… not?"

"It came out that she called me because she's been offering me spots at her dance company every year for 10 years now. Apparently, she's not the only company. She told me that after every year I become a free agent, and that I get hundreds and hundreds of offers from companies around the world willing to fly me on jets every day for practice. And- and- And she told me, Embry, that Seattle Ballet made a statement that I won't make any appearances or go to any events without payment, and that she thinks that they did that so that they could make sure to keep me in their pocket, because I put their company on the map."

"Wait," Embry sits up straight. " _What?_ "

I jump back.

"Shit- I'm sorry Lena," He rubs my arm. "I didn't mean to scare you I just-," He shakes his head. "Lena. If this is true, they're been lying to you, for years."

"You don't think I know that?" I lean into him. "I have no idea what to think. I- I- I never even knew that anyone else wanted me! And I always thought that I didn't have offers for anything because of my attitude and because I had a bad reputation, but apparently I have a _good_ reputation, but I've been untouchable. The only reason that I knew about the New York School of Ballet scholarship is probably because they nationally post those."

"Holy shit, Lena," He runs his hand overtop of his face. "Shit."

"I know," I take a deep breath. "I'm trying not to be irrational or anything but I just- I feel like calling that bitch and flipping on her! Embry, if what that lady was saying is true, she's taken so many opportunities from me. And I just… I don't know _anything_ anymore. It's like I'm seeing the truth for the first time in my life and everything looks different. Everything's getting exposed."

"Shit, Lena," Embry shakes his head. "I mean, five minutes ago you didn't even know if you wanted to dance anymore. And now… this. I mean, this changes everything."

"I know," I nod my head and look down. "But Embry, what if this really does change everything. What if this is what I _needed_? I felt so… trapped. Those people in my company hated me and my teacher made me feel like I was never good enough and the only important aspect of dance was that I was better than everyone else and that nothing else mattered except for being number one and I just can't help but wonder if this is what I _needed_. If this is true, I can find a company that feeds my… passion." I can't help but laugh in disbelief. "I can stop trying _so hard_ to just win and instead actually have fun! I just feel so… free," I cry, the tears condensing in the corners of my eyes.

Embry's face tilts, and then he shakes his head. His eyes water, and my mouth drops. In my entire 16 years of life, knowing Embry, I have never seen him cry besides the one time when I got shot.

"Embry, are you…. Crying?"

He moans and rubs his hand overtop of his face. "No. I just… I love you so much, Lennie. And I watched how much you loved dance before they turned this into something so _serious._ All I want is for you to be able to find that passion again. You have this incredible, beautiful, mesmerizing passion for every one and every thing around you and… I just want you to find that again in dance."

I can't help but grin. "I want to so badly, Embry."

"Like in the poppy-field."

I burst out laughing. "Yes, like in the poppy-field," I giggle, pressing my lips to his.

And then… we go for a round two.

* * *

YAYYY! Comment below! Thanks for reading!


	30. If I'm Going to Hell

Alright everyone. I suck, I know this. Thank you for everyone who reached out asking if I was okay and what happened to me. I know that I was gone for way, way too long. I'm re-taking a class this summer and it is accelerated and honestly because I absolutely love writing for you guys and get so addicted and excited with your reviews, I just knew that if I even opened up FanFic I would completely neglect my schoolwork. Long story short, I got an A on my first test, which means less panic and more writing!

I'm not even going to try to promise you all that I'll write more because it seems that every time I do I don't- so I'm going to play a little reverse psychology on myself and hope that if I don't promise it I'll update quicker!

So so sorry for the wait again. If it helps I have a surprise coming up... stay tuned! *cue the devil emoji*

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

I sit up in bed, stretching my neck from side to side as I dangle my feet over the side of mattress. I hear the sheets shift behind me, and then feel hot lips against my lower back. I swing my legs up and down and lean into him.

"You smell so good," Embry murmurs against my skin.

I giggle. "I probably smell like sex."

He grips my hips and pulls me back towards him. "Exactly."

I smile back at him. "I have to go."

Embry moans and then lies back down in bed. "But you can't drive to Los Angelis when you're naked."

"Is that surprising to you?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Surprising, no. Disappointing, yes."

I laugh and stand up, knowing exactly what I'm doing as I saunter over to the dresser in the back of the room, naked.

"This isn't fair," He speaks clearly.

I bite my lip to keep from laughing; I sometimes prefer for Embry to think that I am much more sexually confident than I really am.

I slip on my favorite, matching set of a lace bra and panties, and then adjust the strap as I turn to him. "I know you're insisting, but you are definitely not coming, Emb. You would 100% have more fun staying here and going to the beach or something. I'll be fine."

Embry rolls his eyes. "It's an hour drive, Lennie. You can't go alone."

"Don't be ridiculous," I narrow my eyes at him. "You know women's rights passed years ago."

"You seriously don't want me to come, do you?" Embry rests his cheek in his palm.

"I just know that you'd be bored. And I don't want to be pressured to be on a schedule because I'm worried about you not having fun. Please, you do everything for me; just do something for yourself for once in your stupid life."

"You're so romantic, Lennie," Embry grins.

"Sorry. Not sexy?" I laugh.

"Quite the contrary, babe. Are you nervous?"

I pull out a black blouse and a high-waisted skirt and toss them on the bed.

"No."

"You're such an odd creature," Embry tilts his head at me. I can't help but stare at his smooth, muscular chest as he holds himself up with his elbows. I don't think I ever appreciated the fact that I am dating a perfect, pristine werewolf as much as I should have.

"There's just nothing to really be nervous about," I shrug. "I'm not dancing, which- thank God because I'm a lard, and secondly, they already said that they want me. Basically I'm just really confused and interested in what she has to say."

"Firstly you're not a lard. Secondly, are you sure you shouldn't call Seattle first? Just give her a chance to explain?"

I pull the blouse overtop of my head and then walk to the other side of the room for my black thigh-highs. "The time for explaining was years ago, when I was getting offers. Now, I have no interest in what they have to say."

"Lena," Embry begins slowly.

"I'm fine, Embry," I moan and then slip my crimson skirt overtop of my thighs and up until it stretches tightly overtop of my stomach and flows down to my mid-thigh. "Don't worry," I wink at him. "I'm not going to attack anyone."

"I'm not worried about you attacking anyone," He states slowly. "I'm just worried that you're too angry. That you're not thinking clearly and you're gunna breach a contract or something and then not be able to dance at all."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I flip my hair and sit on the edge of the bed to roll my thigh-highs on. "Am I supposed to be happy about the fact that my dance company that I let in charge of my entire _career_ has been fucking me over for 10 years because I made their company famous?"

"Ugh, no," Embry raises his eyebrows at me. "But I don't think it would be good to make a bad situation worse by accepting an offer you don't really want because you're pissed off."

"I'm not accepting anything," I sigh and walk over to my shoes to choose a pair. "I'm weighing my options. And hey," I grab a pair of black heels and walk over to the bed, on Embry's side this time. "If they literally offered me every year for a decade and still found my number to give me a personal call, I'd say that they deserve a special trip."

Embry sighs. "I can't argue with that," He says as he watches me slip my heels on. "I just want to make sure you're thinking clearly."

"I am thinking clearly," I smile at him. "Well," I roll my eyes. "Not clearly. I have sex on the mind, but I can push through for a quick meeting."

He laughs. "Speaking of sex, how exactly are you planning on this _meeting_ going dressed like _that_."

I roll my eyes and drop my mouth. "I'm wearing a skirt, Embry."

"A sexy skirt," He looks me up and down. "Are the thigh-high's really necessary?"

"Oh, these?" I lift my leg and rest my foot against the mattress. I skim my fingers along the top hem, tracing it over and over again as Embry's eyes are locked on my movements. He reaches his hand, and then pushes my skirt higher up, skimming his fingertips delicately overtop of my skin.

"Embry," I giggle, pulling my leg away and trying to ignore the wave of desire that flows through my veins towards my center, an undeniable heat coming right along with it. "I have to go."

He moans. "You're the worst."

"Yeah?" I ask over my shoulder.

"Yep. You have no idea. You just walk around being all blonde and big boobed and have the smoothest, shiniest legs and I'm just expected to be able to handle it."

I giggle and flip my hair around so that I can look at him. "Is it too much for you, Embry Call?"

He narrows his eyes at me. "No. But I can't be held responsible if I attack some idiot for staring at you."

"Oh let them stare," I roll my eyes and walk back over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a quick kiss. "I'm all yours, Emb. Just think, you're the only one who will ever get to see what's _under_ my clothes."

At this, Embry grins; how easy is it to make him happy. "That's so sexy, Lena," He kisses me and then runs his palms up and down my sides.

"Really?" I bite the corner of my lip.

"Fuck yeah," He widens his eyes.

"That's nice, Emb," I soften just a little bit. "I've always been kind of insecure about that because I'm super inexperienced and you have a _lot_ of experience."

Embry frowns. "I didn't know that, Len. Does that bother you?"

I shake my head. "As long as I'm the best."

"The best I've ever had," He nods his head slowly.

I grin. "Is imprint sex better than regular sex."

Embry laughs, I mean, he actually bursts out laughing. "You have no idea," He explains to me.

"Oh, oh, give me an idea!" I pull on his collar and jump up and down. "Please!"

Embry looks at me and then smiles, shaking his head as he does so. "Who would have thought that telling you, Lena Lahote, about some weird tribe soul-mate shit would make you this happy. You're almost… giddy. I've never seen you like this before."

"Well that's because I spent over a year miserable thinking that you thought of me as an annoying little girl and had sex all the time secretly with hot stupid, girls with better hair than me." I pretend to pout.

"That's quite impossible," Embry smiles. "You have the _best_ hair."

"Embry?" I ask sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Thinking about you having sex with other girls makes me want to sucker punch you in the stomach." I smile innocently at him.

He grins at me. "Well than don't think about it."

I roll my eyes. "You're just happy because I've never slept with anyone else before."

"Thank God for that. I honestly don't think I would be able to handle it if you had."

"Now you see how I feel."

"Not imprint sex though," He smiles guiltily as he uses my very own phrase.

I sigh. "Yeah."

"Lena," Embry moans and hoists me up onto his hips by my thighs, pulling me onto the bed. "You're so sexy, baby." I bite the center of my lip; ever since Embry and I slept together, it's like I am experiencing the sensual side of him for the first time in forever. It is surprisingly articulate, and makes me blush more than I care to admit. "I just think you don't understand how sexy you _are_ , because if you did you wouldn't worry."

"Not my fault!" I argue with him as heat rises to my cheeks. "I have nothing to go off of! I could be doing it totally wrong and I'd have no idea."

Embry bursts out laughing. "Lena, there are very few ways that you could mess up having _sex_."

I blush. "That's not what I meant!" I squeak.

"You're definitely doing it right," Embry winks at me, apparently still not over making fun of me for this.

"You're so annoying," I moan and turn away.

Embry catches me and quickly pulls me back. "Don't worry Lena," Embry smiles suspiciously, which is a very bad sign. "We fit together nicely."

I blush once more. "And that's surprising. You're very… big."

Embry smiles. "And you're tiny. Tight, though," He sweeps the hair out of my eyes. "So fucking hot."

"This is getting disturbing," I say, but I know that my eyes are disagreeing with my words as they trail lower, towards his very delicious looking lips.

"Please stay?" He asks gently, and I have to close my eyes and soak in his words. I never knew what I was missing until recently; this side of Embry is so gentle, so caring and intuitive. He is absolutely incredible.

"I have to-,"

"Go," Embry finishes for me. "I know that. Wishful thinking. Get out of here you sexy freak."

I roll my eyes and whirl around. What an endearing send off.

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

I am sitting on the couch with Megan on the floor, knee-deep into her new single life and how she's feeling about that as I constantly worry about Lena and whether this dance company is going to be a good or terrible thing, when Lena bursts through the condo doors.

"Bitches!" She runs into the living room and chucks a pound of mismatched fabrics and other objects at me.

"Hey!" Megan perks up. "How did it go?"

"It fucking _rocked_. Woooooo!" Lena reaches for Megan and practically yanks her up as she suddenly starts dancing with her.

"Lena!" Megan laughs. "I can't dance!"

"Sure you can!" Lena laughs. "Just shake your ass and run your fingers through your hair. Same thing."

"Please don't shake your ass," I swallow down vomit while I think about my sister dancing like that and instead focus my attention on Lena. She looks vibrant, happy even, and it immediately puts a smile on my face.

"Len, what happened?" I sit up on the couch.

"It. Went. Freaking. _Amazing_!" Lena dances all around the living room. "Embry. Get up!" She screams, spinning her and Megan around in a circle.

"I'm up!" I stand in an instant. The clothes fall to the ground as Lena throws herself at me.

" _Ugh_ ," She winces. "My inner thighs are _raping_ me."

I widen my eyes at her.

"From dance," She quickly explains, and then peers over at Megan nervously.

"I thought you weren't dancing today," I lower her down.

"Me too. But, Embry; _Listen to me_!"

I stifle a laugh. "Listening."

"So I walked in there; and this place is like… massive, okay? It's like a compound for dance- no, a mansion! It's _beautiful_ , just incredible. Just perfect! And so I start the tour, and this place is like out of my wildest dreams. It's like dance heaven, Embry! And as the tour is going on, literally every dancer in there is sprinting up to me asking for my autograph and for pictures and gushing about how I'm their favorite dancer and how they've watched my performances on line and bringing up their favorite ones and that I'm their inspiration and _God!_ It was incredible!

I've never had other dancers actually like how good I am and not want to kill me for it! And so then there was a group that formed and suddenly I was being begged for a dance and was performing my piece from the showcase last year and then that turned into _teaching_ my dance from the showcase last year and _get this_ , Embry. The team that I taught was the senior professional company! It would be the group that I would be performing with! And they were so great!"

"That's awesome, Len!" I get in while she takes a quick breath.

"Yeah that's awesome!" Megan rushes over to her.

"Yes! Super awesome! Except that I thought my legs were going to fall off! I didn't care though; I was having too much fun."

My chest hurts from how happy I am for her. I lean against the edge of the couch and smile as I watch her, excitement and joy immolating off of her for the first time in so long. I haven't seen her so completely excited about dancing since she was ten. This was a long time coming.

"So are you going to train there?" Megan asks. 'This is perfect! You can just move in with me. Sorry Emb."

"Well that's the other thing!" Lena continues just as excitedly. "They have a freaking personal plane, or jet, honestly, I'm not sure what the hell it is. But it is a small plane that would take me to and from class every _single_ day."

"That seems too good to believe," I cock my head at her.

"Oh please," Lena rolls her shining blue eyes. "Do you know how much money I would bring their company? The jet wouldn't cost a fraction of that. Especially all the press I'll get for switching."

"So you are switching then?" I ask her.

"Ugh, duh!"

"Lena," I stand, suddenly worried. "I told you not to formally accept anything. You haven't even opted out of your contract with Seattle. This worries me."

"Embry," Lena narrows her eyes at me. "Would you stop it. Of course I didn't formally accept anything. I'm not dumb."

"I never said you were dumb," I argue with her. "But you said you weren't going to pick anything until you got things settled at Seattle. And plus, you know you're not supposed to be dancing."

"Ugh, my _parents_ told me I'm not allowed to dance. The doctor said I was fine. And I didn't have an attack so why do you care?" I can tell from the edge in her tone and the way that she crosses her arms that she is getting irritated with me, but I can't help the worry from overtaking me. Lena is very young, naïve even; she doesn't realize what could happen. All it would take is one accidental misjudgment and contrast breach and her career would be over. I can't sit by and let that happen, even if she is happy.

"Did they post the pictures?" I rub my face with my hands.

Lena blinks at me.

"Embry," Megan begins with a pointed expression.

"The company took the pictures, Embry. If you knew anything at all about how dance companies work, cell phones must be turned off at all times and getting caught taking pictures or videos would result in a hefty fine of about a million dollars. But how would you know that? I've only been explaining it to you for the last fifteen years."

I gulp as I stare at her, not sure what to say. I hadn't want to hurt her, but I obviously had. I want to assure her that, that is not what I meant at all, and that I _had_ been listening, and that I only say it because I care, but I worry that if I say that it would cause a fight. The longer I am in this relationship with her, the more I am learning, and I think I have learned that sometimes, when she gets like this, it would be better not to say anything at all to let her calm down.

"Lena," Megan tries, her voice softer. "Don't-,"

"It's fine," She turns to her, her expression calculatingly blank. "I'm fine." Lena turns back to me. "By the way, I had them sign a non-disclosure agreement before I even walked in. And I bought all the stuff; I got you three tee-shirts. Now I need to go get ice."

She rolls her eyes and then heads towards the door.

I am left with a very angry sister.

"Seriously?" Megan turns on me, her eyes blazing.

I throw up my hands. I just can't win with these women! "She said she wasn't going to commit to anything!" I exclaim.

"So what? You have to take all of her joy out of it? Embry, you may still view Lena as a teenager who is still growing up, but that was her _career_ that those people messed with. She was heartbroken over it, and this was the first time ever that I saw her truly happy, and you ruined it."

My face falls. I hadn't viewed it like that.

"You're such an idiot," She moans and turns her back. "And stubborn. I honestly think you win the award for the most mess ups when it comes to imprinting."

"Thanks so much Meg!" I reply with sarcastic and fake enthusiasm. I roll my eyes and head towards the back door.

Megan scoffs and stomps into her room. We all three slam the door at the same time.

I decide that Lena's had enough space when I hear her screams echoing through the condo.

I hesitantly step into the bathroom, worried that she's set to deck me, when my eyes connect with her in the bathtub in the corner of the room. I take a more confident step inside now, worry propelling me, as I notice her face contorted in a painted concentration. Her eyes are closed as she concentrates, and she lets out a whimper and after a moment, quickly sucking in another breath.

"Lena?" I ask after a moment.

Her eyes pop open. She tilts her face to mine, maintaining a face filled with pain as she does so. "Ugh, Embry," Lena closes her eyes once more. "Kill me."

I close the distance between us, and suddenly realize the reason for the pain. Lena is soaking in a bathtub filled with ice instead of hot water, and I suddenly notice the empty bags piled up next to the bathtub.

"Wow," My eyes widen at her.

Lena narrows her eyes at me. "Don't gloat!" She suddenly yells at me. "You were right. I feel like my legs are going to fall off. Between this and you taking my virginity, I'm not going to be able to walk for a year."

I laugh, sensing the cease-fire, and then drop down next to the bathtub. I rest my arm against the side of it and lean towards her.

"Would you rather do this or lose your virginity again?"

The corners of Lena's lips twitch up. "Definitely this. The virginity losing was only partially painful."

"How long?"

She peeks down at her phone. "Thirty seconds," She speaks with a high voice and then pretends like she is crying.

I rub her shoulders. "Don't cry. I'll massage the pain away after you're out," I wink at her.

"Stop being so tempting," Lena moans. "You're still in the dog-house."

"Yeah?"

"Who knew sex wouldn't fix all of our problems," Lena speaks with tightly closed eyes and gritted teeth.

"At least you didn't throw a plate at my head," I brush the back of my finger against her cheekbone.

She bats her eyelashes open, a small smile playing on her lips. "Has it been ten minutes yet?"

"Not even close," I laugh.

She leans against the side of the tub. "I'm sorry," She speaks sweetly, and then suddenly she drops her hands into the water and then pulls them back out, quickly placing them onto my cheeks and kissing me.

"Ugh, shit!" I immediately pull her hands away, both of us laughing.

Lena fights with me as she laughs, pressing her hands back on my cheeks a few times before finally giving up. She wraps her much less ice-cold arms around my neck and then presses her lips to mine slowly, as we fit together like we're made to.

"You're so sexy," She suddenly whispers to me, kissing me again, longer this time.

My interest is immediately peaked, my body on full attention for her; this is the first time she has ever spoken so bluntly like this to me. It's so fucking attractive I could die.

"You think so?" I rub my palms along her arms, happy that I am more experienced than her and at least try not to act like the pre-teen boy I feel like I am.

Lena nods. "It's crazy." She moans. "Ouch Embry this hurts!"

I lift her out of the water and onto my lap, and suddenly she is squealing as I pummel her to the ground. She fights with me half-heartedly, laughs filling the air around us, and I am reminded why Lena's laugh is my favorite sound in the entire universe.

She reaches for my neck now, and suddenly I don't realize how cold her hands are as she presses her lips into mine and they melt together. She sighs into my mouth and then tugs on my lower lip.

I moan. Holy shit. This girl is unreal; I don't even know how she knows how to do half of the things she does, not that I'm complaining.

Lena giggles and pulls away. "You're lucky I was such a bitch to you for so long. I feel too bad being mad at you."

I laugh. "You were never a bitch, Len."

"Oh I was such a bitch." She sighs. "But in my defense you do have the habit of saying things that you shouldn't."

"Foot in mouth moment?" I smile guiltily, referring to earlier.

"Definitely. You seem to do that a lot."

"Only with the Lahote women, for some unknown reason."

Lena narrows her eyes at me. "After you've been a total jerk, you really want to bring up how you used to have a thing for my mom and lied to me about it for 15 years?"

I cringe. "Another foot in mouth moment?"

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever. You can repay me in sexual favors later."

"Oh?"

"Yep," She offers me a sly smile. "And I am doing zero work. Zero. Not one ounce."

I laugh. "Isn't it a little early for you to be arguing with me about who does more work in the bedroom?"

"Well maybe it's a little early for me to be on top _every_ time," She counters.

"Lena!" I laugh.

"Question?" She bites the corner of her lip.

"Very intrigued by this question so hurry up and ask it," I squeeze her sides.

"You know what I did for you that night at the hot tub? And then the night after too?" Bright red overtakes her cheeks.

I brush the hair out of her eyes, absolutely loving how embarrassed she gets; I adore how she still gets nervous around me. It will never get old.

"Yeah," I answer her softly.

"Well- is there- I mean, do you not like- would you not want to do that for me?" She bites the corner of her lip again and my eyes widen immediately.

Lena gasps. "Never mind!" She quickly exclaims.

"Lena," I try to hide a laugh, pressing my thumb to my lip and shaking my head.

"Please forget I said anything! Please Embry!" She pleads.

"Sweetheart," I let a laugh slip. "It's fine. We're allowed to talk about this."

"Not this," She mumbles. "Please don't bring it up again. Please?"

I cock my head at her.

"Embry," Actual tears form in the corners of her eyes and I am taken aback. "I get that it's our thing. We pick on each other and go after our insecurities and shit. I get it. It's funny. Blah. Blah. But I am so embarrassed. Please don't bring it up again. I'm begging you."

I squint at her, entirely confused. I have no idea why the hell she is so embarrassed about this considering all we have done for the last few weeks is have wild sex with each other, though this _is_ Lena. Who the hell knows.

"Fine," I sigh. "We'll see if I can't get it out of you when you're not so composed... or clothed for that matter."

"You're unreal," Lena rolls her eyes and then moans. She rolls herself off of me and then stands up, her knees nearly buckling.

"Woah!" Lena laughs. "My legs feel like Jell-O," She giggles.

"Want to go out?" I don't even try to hide it as I look her up and down. "We could celebrate."

"Is this you trying to make up for earlier?" She smiles mischeviously at me through the mirror.

"Maybe," I sigh. "Or maybe it's me trying to appease you _and_ my sister because one of you mad at me at a time is all I can handle."

"Why is Megan mad at you?" She looks at me funny.

"For being an idiot with you," I roll my eyes. "What's new? She said that I won the award for the worst imprint'ee ever."

At this, Lena frowns. "That's not true, Embry," She turns towards me. "Do you think that?"

I shrug. "Honestly, Lena. I've fucked up quite a lot. Not purposefully, but still."

Her forehead creases in annoyance. She climbs on top of my lap and straddles my hips. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," She states bluntly.

I laugh, because it is such a Lena statement.

"Well it is!" She argues. "You're arguably the _best_ imprint."

I blink at her. "You're really going to have to explain that one to me, Len."

She rolls her eyes. "Well, yeah we definitely didn't have the easiest time getting together, but I also would counter that you were the only one who put me so far above your own needs that it nearly destroyed both of us. Even if you weren't right, you believed that protecting me and giving me a normal life was worth you being completely miserable. No one else had to go through that."

I bite the inside of my cheek. "I don't know, Len."

"Well know," She narrows her eyes at me. "Because it's true and it's annoying that you think of yourself so lowly."

I grin at her. "Fine. I'm amazing. Perfect, even. Is that better?"

"Much," She pecks me quickly. "So are you serious about going out?"

"Sure."

"Still sixteen. How am I going to get in again?"

"I'll sneak you in the backdoor," I press some of her soft hair behind her ear.

"A little early in the relationship to be talking backdoor don't you think?"

I shove her off of me as she bursts out laughing. "You need to be sedated," I stand up, but not before lifting her into my arms to bring us both into the shower.

* * *

Later that night, Lena, Megan and I are walking, two sets of heels and one pair of dress shoes, to what Megan claims is one of the hottest clubs in LA. Apparently we may meet some famous people here, which Lena is extremely excited about. Megan promised that she knew one of the bouncers well, which worried me a little but she's much too old for me to question me on it, and that she would be able to get Lena in without an ID.

I did feel a little bit guilty, but then I thought, if Lena was going to insist on acting older than she was, than I couldn't really stop her. Plus, there couldn't be anything worse than deflowering my sixteen-year-old girlfriend, so since I'm already going to hell I might as well go for the gold.

As per Megan's promise, she pecked some jacked guy with tattoos on the cheek and then he opened the VIP line for all three of us to enter. I stared him down as I entered, though Lena giggled and pulled me on our way.

Once inside, I could barely make out anything. The strobe lighting was overwhelming, and there were legitimate fog machines that made the fog come out in different colors that would burst out powerfully in tune with the music.

"Oh wow!" Lena tugs on my arm and has to scream so I can hear. "That's DJ Kahlid! Do you know who that is?"

I shake my head.

"You're so old!" She laughs.

"Drinks?" Megan brings over three shots.

"Really, Meg?" I look at her like she is crazy. There is no way Lena is going to be able to take…

"Yes, thank you!" Lena takes the shot excitedly, clicks it with Megan's, and then tips her head back, easily taking it down in one gulp. She barely even reacts after it's down. "I'm buying next round!" She excitedly explains. "Right now!"

Megan and her giggle like giddy little school-girls as they make their way to the bar. I am left completely surprised, slightly turned on. I blink a few times, to be sure I am not dreaming; where the hell did Lena learn to drink like that?

Finally, I accepted to inevitable; that Lena has done a lot more thane most seventeen-year olds, and I took the shot, not able to hide my reaction as much as little Lena Lahote.

Lena's next round quickly turned into two and then three, and then suddenly Lena was giggling as her eyes crossed and she hung on my neck.

I laugh, buzzed enough myself, as I swiped the sweaty hair out of her eyes. "Are you drunk?" I ask her knowingly.

"No," She slurs.

I burst out laughing.

"Let's make out," She pulls on my neck, though before I am able to answer, Lena pressing her lips to mine. I quickly respond, because when her lips taste slightly of vodka, it does something to me. It somehow makes me want her even more. Without as much inhibition, I tangle my fingers in her hair in public, and I deepen the kiss.

She moans into my mouth as the music changes, and when she pulls away her eyes are closed as she begins moving her hips to the music. Lena and I have never danced together… not like this, which I now realize is extremely weird considering her life revolves around it.

Lena turns effortlessly, so that her ass is pressed into my pants, and she begins to work it gently against my center, which is growing in intensity, getting harder and harder for her. She shakes her hips and then sensually raises her arm in the air, draping it overtop of my head, and running her fingers through my hair on the descent down.

Suddenly, water splashes out from the same cannon's that had been responsible for the smoke, and everyone around us squealed.

Lena turns towards me with a wide grin. Suddenly, she jumps into my arms and locks her hands around my neck, kissing me ferociously. The music fades away, and for a moment, if not a single, incredible second, it is just the two of us.

The hours pass like minutes in the club, and before I know it we are stumbling home at four in the morning. Well, actually, Megan and Lena are stumbling home, as I am trying to keep both of them from falling down. It's not that I didn't drink just as much, if not more than them, but I am a big guy, it takes almost an impossible amount to get me drunk, trust me, us werewolves have tried.

Once inside, I leave Lena on the couch to go help Megan into bed, and when I return, she is nowhere to be found. Panic rushes through my mind immediately, wondering if in my absence she did something insane like jumped into the Ocean to skinny dip, when suddenly I hear something crash in the kitchen.

"Shit!" She slurs, attempting to lean down to clean up her mess but then just falling herself.

I roll my eyes and walk over to her. Once I reach her, I see Lena lying down in a puddle of ice cream.

I cock my head at her to look at her upside down. "Hi champ. How's it going down there."

"Very hungry," She slurs. "I'm very hungry Embry."

I laugh and pull her up.

"Wup!" Lena giggles hysterically. "I'm dizzy!"

"What you need is carbs," I explain to her.

"Carbs, shmarbs."

"Here," I lead her over to the bar stools before deciding against it when I notice the length to the ground and instead sit her at the kitchen table. "Don't move. I'll make you a grilled cheese."

"Ooo!" Lena's eyes crossed. "I love grilled cheese."

"Oh yeah?" I mess with her. "And water. You love water too," I hand her a bottle. She drops it accidentally and so I up-cap the top and then put it to her lips. She takes a few sips before taking it from me.

"You can't cook," She slurs.

"Shut up. You're drunk. You won't be able to tell the difference."

Lena giggles and then drops her head on the table. She picks it back up and then rests it clumsily in her palm. "Question."

"You sure about that?" I laugh.

"So you and my mom," She begins.

"Lena," I soften my voice. "You're drunk, honey."

"Did you guys ever… like… kiss?"

I sigh. "No, babe. No we never kissed. We never did _anything._ She never liked me. I only liked her because she would bring me you, but I didn't know it yet."

"How could she not like you you're so hot."

I laugh. "Well if she had than you never would have been born so I'd say it's a good thing."

"I like being born," She slurs.

"I like you being born too!" I chuckle.

"Hungry," She pouts rather adorably.

"One grilled cheese on the way."

It takes six pieces of bread before I finally manage to make one grilled cheese sandwich which is not burnt to a crisp; God, I am the worst cook in fucking America. I am so annoyed that by the time I give Lena her sandwich I give up and just pull out from leftover pizza from the fridge and eat it cold.

"This is the best grilled cheese I have ever had," Lena moans with her mouth open.

I laugh. "You're funny drunk, Lennie."

"No. I'm sexy. That's what I'm told."

"That's exactly what I want to hear," I mock.

She giggles. "Kidding."

"No you're not," I smile at her.

"You're right. Kiss me."

"You have grilled cheese all over your face!" I tease her. "No can do!"

Lena pouts.

I take pity on her. I kiss her chaste at first, but from her reaction I am quickly able to realize that Lena has other things on her mind.

"Embry," She whines when I pull away.

"Lena," I sigh back. "You're drunk."

"So? We've already had sex. It's not taking advantage of me anymore!"

"That doesn't even make sense," I laugh.

"I would like for you to…" She whispers something so inappropriate, in regards to what she alluded to earlier, that my eyes pop open. If I thought I was hard in the club, this is an entirely different story. I literally grow hard in an instant just from hearing her talk so dirty.

"Yeah?" My voice is hoarse.

She nods her head slowly. "Now."

"Okay." I lift her out of the chair and throw her overtop of my shoulder. Lena squeals as I rush her to the bedroom, and then toss her down on the bed.

I crawl on top of her and she giggles and covers her face with her hair.

"Are you sure?" I ask her as I idle myself overtop of her body.

Lena stares at me and nods her head.

I push up her very sexy, black dress. I haven't given a girl oral in fifteen years; I have no doubt that my skills are a little rusty, but then again, that's what I had thought about sex, and with how quickly I am able to make Lena cum, I know that I am doing a pretty damn good job.

Even though she is drunk, I want to make her feel incredible. I want this to be fantastic and other-worldly for her, especially after she gave it to me, and it was one of the most erotic moments of my fucking life on this planet.

So I take my time kissing the inside of her thighs, coaxing her legs open for me, waiting for her breath to increase enough so that I know that she is turned on. Lena begins lifting her hips in the air towards me, and only then do I press my mouth on top of her underwear, right overtop of her.

She gasps, and then as I suck on her through her underwear I hear her let out a slow, high-pitched whine.

Fuck. She is so hot.

I pull away and then use one finger to pull her panties to the side, and her wetness is not a secret to me now as it clings to her thong.

I moan deep in the back of my throat at seeing her this close up. She is so perfect. I couldn't have made a more perfect human. I kiss her clit lightly, and she shifts her hips closer to me, which is when I start to flick my tongue against her.

At this, Lena is reacting like I only dreamed of making her act. She is gripping the sheets tightly in her hands and closing her eyes in concentration as she lets out squeal after squeal.

I slip a finger inside of her at first to feel how wet she is, but then when she reacts with a moan I keep it in, working it at the same tempo as my tongue.

"Oh, Embry," Lena moans, tipping her head back.

Her saying my name only propels me forward.

I hit a particular spot that I can tell does it for her, and I stay on that, as her mouth drops and her forehead creases in concentration and pleasure.

I curl my finger inside of her, and suddenly, her body quivers and tightens around it. Her body shakes and her thighs close tightly around my hand, a whimper leaving her lips as her mouth drops open.

I press her thighs open again and gently rub her clit as she rides this one out. I am drinking her in; I can't get enough.

After a few seconds, she goes limp on the mattress, and I climb above her. Her eyes are half-closed and breathing is much deeper now as I can tell she is struggling with the newfound relaxation not to fall asleep.

"Everything you hoped it would be?" I kiss her temple.

"Mmm, unreal," Lena murmurs.

"Are you going to bed?" I rest myself on my elbow to hold myself up as I watch her. She is so beautiful without even trying. I don't get it.

She shakes her head. "Just enjoying the post-orgasm bliss."

I chuckle.

She suddenly opens her eyes and tilts her head towards me. "Let's naked cuddle."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "That's the best thing I've ever heard you say all day."

She giggles, and then struggles tremendously as she attempts to pull her dress overtop of her head. She gets it caught around her chest area and I actually reach for my phone to take a picture because it is so funny.

"Hey!" She complains. "Don't take naked pictures of me!"

"It's funny," I laugh and then hold it out to her. "Want me to delete it? I will."

"No," Lena giggles. "Keep it. But if you want pictures I would rather you have sexy ones and not this mess."

I laugh as I help her pull the dress overtop of her head. Once only in her bra and thong, Lena sits up, bites her lip mischievously, and has this evil, incredible glint behind her deep, navy eyes.

"Do you have your phone?" She asks sensually.

I nod my head, my mouth having gone dry.

She nods her head slowly and then stands up. She stumbles a little, but it is sexy, not clumsy, as she leans down overtop of me and pouts her lower lip. I snap a picture of her. With the flash it is absolutely, positively unreal.

Lena turns around then, and offers me a perfect view of her pristine ass, lifting her hands in the air for me to take the next photo. She then lowers her arms and stares sensually behind her shoulder. And suddenly, she turns towards me and unhooks her bra. I can't take enough pictures of this.

Finally, my actual sex heaven ends and she laughs and puts her hand overtop of the camera. "That's enough. You don't show those to anyone," She narrows her drunk eyes at me.

"Are you crazy? No one will ever lay eyes on these except for me."

"Good," She grins. "You're too clothed."

"Oh no," I feign disappointment. "Would you like to help me with that?"

Lena drops down on the bed. "Yes but too drunk."

I burst out laughing and stand up, easily pulling my shirt overtop of my head and then unbuckling my pants before pulling down my boxers. I have a serious boner, but I don't make that known to her as I slide her panties off and help her underneath the covers. I slide in after her, ready to cuddle and hold her as she completely passes out, when her hand immediately wraps around my dick.

I shiver at her cold hands compared to my warm skin, and it takes all the self-control in my entire body to pull her hand away.

Lena looks at me like a complete traitor.

"You're drunk," I explain to her softly, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "Not tonight."

She narrows her eyes at me. "That's so dumb," She slurs.

I roll my eyes. "Go to sleep, Len."

"No," She pouts.

"Yes," I pull her tightly to my chest. She fights for a few minutes before finally giving up, and a total of one minute later, she is completely passed out. I roll her over onto her side to make sure she doesn't choke in the night and prop her up with about ten pillows to make sure she doesn't roll back over before quickly heading for the shower.

Those pictures are going to get fantastic use tonight.

* * *

Sooooooo even though we all agree that I suck with updating was it sort of kind of worth it? Love hearing your thoughts- thanks for reading and thanks for caring about these two fictional characters that take up about 50% of my thought process every single day. Love you all! xo


	31. It All Makes Sense

Thank you all so much for reading! Can't wait for you all to read this chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

"I am so tired," I moan as I throw myself on top of Embry's bed. Embry had practically forced me on the plane kicking in screaming, only after I _begged_ Megan to come home with us. I loved Embry's sister; she was quite honestly the only girl that I had ever met that I got along with as more than just an acquaintance.

Once he finally got me to leave the most incredible place on earth, what ensued was a long, bumpy ride with a shit-ton of turbulence that left Embry nauseous and me giggling at his nauesousness. By the end, however, we were both miserable, sleep-deprived, and just wanted to go home.

So, finally at Embry's house, I took no time to climb underneath his covers and let my hair out of its much too tight pony-tail.

"Did you tell your parents you landed?" Embry mumbles, though he is barely comprehensible.

"Mm," is my only response.

Embry switches off the lamp and then climbs in after me. Usually at this part I would turn and attempt to start making out with him; after sleeping with Embry and unveiling his very hidden talents, it is nearly impossible to resist. Only, I am so tired, I worry that I would have bitten his finger off if he had even tried. Thankfully, he didn't.

After a moment of complete silence, I moan.

"Did you turn your AC back on?"

"Hmf," Embry groans.

"I don't get why you turn it off in the first place!" I argue with him, annoyance and irritation overtaking me and making me less than pleasant.

"Because I don't want to pay for it when I'm not here! Would you shut up and go to bed?"

"Don't tell me to shut up!" I argue.

Embry laughs. "Lena, you're exhausted. Shut up."

"Whatever," I bark, turning my back to him and lying down.

Embry kisses the top of my head and then runs his fingers through my hair. "Don't start a fight with me because you're tired, sweetheart."

"I'm not fighting," I mumble frustratingly, rubbing my eyes roughly. "I just want to cry."

Embry laughs. "You need sleep, babe."

I let out a few quick sobs and then flip over to my stomach. I angrily sit up and rip my shirt off of me and chuck it across the room, whimpering as I lower onto my stomach and push the covers off of my back.

"Shhh," Embry strums his fingers along my back. "Go to sleep, Lennie."

"You go to sleep," I speak, my voice muffled by my pillow.

"Yes, sweetheart," I can hear the sarcasm in his voice, but I am way too tired to fight it. I thought back to our trip, and a second later I had fallen into a deep sleep.

I awake hours or days or who knows, maybe even weeks, later, to the sounds of screaming.

I sit up with a startle, rubbing my eyes that are blurry and then jump up in bed. My eyes connect with none other than my dad's, as he holds the color of Embry's shirt in his hand.

I gasp, not having expected that in the slightest. "Dad?" I immediately pull the comforter up to cover my bare chest.

Am I still dreaming? Hell no, this has got to be a nightmare.

"Paul," Embry begins. Before he has a chance to finish, my dad chucks him across the bedroom, sending him crashing into the window, glass flying everywhere.

"Dad!" I scream, suddenly adrenaline and reality slapping me in the face at the exact same time when I realized that this was not a nightmare at all; in fact, in was a real-life nightmare. "Dad stop it!"

" _She is sixteen!_ " My dad is seething, I swear I can see smoke coming out of his ears.

A puzzle piece clicks into place, and suddenly everything made complete sense.

"Dad! No!" I sit up in bed, clutching the comforter tightly to my chest. "I was just hot! He turned his AC off!"

"That's what I told you!" Embry huffs as he stands up.

"Like that makes it better?" He screams. "That's my daughter!"

"Lena," Embry suddenly turns to me. He throws me a shirt from across the room and looks at me with serious eyes. "Get out of here."

"What?" My mouth drops. "N-no!" I stammer.

"Lena," His voice is stern. "I'm not asking."

I actually scoff. "Embry he'll kill you!"

"You're damn right I will!" My dad lunges for him.

"Paul!" Embry yells. "Listen," He turns to me. "I've been friends with your dad for a hell of a lot longer than you've known him. I've got this. Get out of here."

"Ugh," I began, stammering ever-so slightly.

"Come on," His voice softens. "We need to talk."

"Talk is one way of putting it," My dad says with gritted teeth.

"A-are you sure?" I ask nervously, looking between the two of them.

"Yes," Embry nods quickly. "Go."

"Okay," I answer uneasily. I quickly slip the shirt Embry had thrown at me overtop of my body and then rush out of the room, closing the door tightly behind me and hoping to God that my boyfriend is still alive after this.

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

"Would you cool it?" I finally use my supernatural strength once Lena is out of the room on Paul, and he suddenly goes flying across the room.

"Cool it?" Paul seethes. "How dare you!"

"Oh fuck off, Paul," I narrow my eyes at him. "You're acting exactly like how you used to act before Scarlett!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He screams. "How dare you! With my _daughter_!"

"And _my_ imprint!" I yell back at him. "Just like Scarlett is to you!"

"She's _sixteen_!" He takes a giant step towards me.

"And so was Scarlett!"

"That's different, okay? Scarlett was... _Scarlett_! Lena is... Lena is my daughter! She's different than her. She was... protected and safe and she's naïve and that's how it's _supposed_ to be okay? She's not supposed to be having sex with anyone at this age!"

"Paul, you've been my best friend since we were teenagers, alright? So I respect you. I respect you as Lena's dad more than anything but fuck, man, you don't even know her."

Much as expected, he doesn't even hold himself back from completely attacking me right now. I grab his arms and throw him back.

"Paul!" I bark. "Don't make me phase right now!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" He screams.

"Paul Lahote!" I explode back. "Idiot hot head who somehow made an honest woman out of the most incredible, gentle human being in the world. And the best guy I've ever met for making my entire world! God, you're unbelievable, you know that? I respect you to end and you still act like I'm trying to ruin your daughter's life!"

"You are!" He screams back at me, fire in his eyes.

"I _love_ her!" I yell at him, my voice louder than it has been this entirely conversation. "I _love_ your daughter. And I won't stop. I can't, okay? Just like how you love Scarlett, and I know that you're her father. I know that. But that's just it. You're her _dad_. You don't know her like I do. You never have. I've been her best friend since she could speak. I know her better than you, and I know what's best for her. I would never hurt her, ever. And I shouldn't have to explain that to you! Not as her imprint, but especially not as your friend."

Paul's eyes darken. A standoff ensued, and suddenly we were staring at each other in my bedroom, my shirt half on, bed-head and dark circles under my eyes after he just woke me up dead sleep with a punch to the jaw.

In an instant that I most definitely did not expected, Paul's shoulders slump. He sits down on the edge of the bed and then lets his face fall into his hands.

"I know," He moans loudly.

My eyes widen. Holy shit. That was most definitely not what I was expecting.

"Embry," He drops his hands and then shakes his head at me. "I'm trying man, alright? I'm not trying to act like you're some kind of pedophile. I know you're not. I know you love Lena. But then I walk in and you're in bed with my naked daughter and it's like... dude! Could you help me out a little bit! Fuck!"

"Well why the hell would you barge into my bedroom where you know Lena and I are?"

"I got a little worried cause you were supposed to get in six hours ago and no one had heard from you so I thought your plane crashed or something and I panicked! I didn't even think you guys were here."

I sigh and rub my forehead. "Six hours?" I finally clarify. "We fell asleep, Paul. I'm sorry. That was so irresponsible. I swear to fucking God we just fell asleep. Lena got hot and... yeah."

Paul winces.

"Sorry," I clear my throat.

"I just, I," He holds up his hands. "I don't want to hear about it. Okay?"

"Well fine," I sigh. "But Paul, you can't attack me every time I kiss her."

His jaw seems to harden.

"Kissing, Paul?" I attempt to plead with him. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I told you I'm trying!" He yells at me. "It's not easy! I know all the shit I taught Scarlett and now that's all I can think about and it's weird! Plus, it's even weirder because we used to pick up girls _together_. We hooked up with girls in the same room before! I know too much. It makes me insane!"

I can't help but laugh, and then suddenly Paul is laughing as well. I sit down across from him and then shake my head.

"I knew this would be difficult," I explain honestly. "But I had no idea it would be like this. I mean, Lena's worth it. She's worth 1,000 of this. She's too good for me, but I feel like I fucked up so much. It wasn't this hard for you and Scarlett."

Paul laughs. "Yeah, because Scarlett was _so_ easy."

"Well you guys never really had any problems," I continue.

He laughs again. "Embry, are you high? Do you remember Scarlett and I's early relationship at all? I'd say you did great compared to me."

"Do you really think that?" I let out before thinking.

Paul's eyes flickered up to mine. He nods slowly. "Yeah, I do. Do you really not think that?"

I prefer not to answer that question.

"Oh come on, Embry," Paul rolls his eyes. "I'm her father. I have to do this shit. I have to hate you and make you feel like you're not good enough and I'll cut your fingers off if you ever touch her. It's not like I actually believe it."

Apparently I don't look convinced, because Paul continues.

"I never had a dad, Embry. You know that. I don't have much to go off of. I mean I think I'd be a pretty shitty one if I condoned my daughter to have sex at the age of sixteen."

"You're a great dad, Paul," I smile at him. "And a great husband, too. Who would have thought?"

"Fuck off," He rolls his eyes. "At least you weren't like _me_. You weren't exactly a saint but you were much more respectable. If you had been like me I think I would have killed myself months ago."

I laugh. "Yeah, I think if my daughter dated you I would kill myself, too."

"Nice," He rolls his eyes.

"You know you had it easy," I tell him. "You never had to impress a dad, or have him hate you by association."

"Ha, ha," Paul finally stands. "If you don't mind. I would really like to take my daughter home."

"That only seems fair," I stand. "If she's still here. I am actually surprised that she hasn't called the police by now."

"With her she probably went to purchase a shotgun herself."

"Good God," I follow behind him.

Paul steps out into the family room with me right behind him. Lena pops up from where she was sitting, nervously bouncing her knees up and down on the side of the couch.

Her beautiful, blue eyes are wide and worried as they quickly go to mine and then scan my entire body for bruises or injuries. I am quite sure that by this time I am adequately healed; still, it is so adorable I can't help but grin at her.

"Is everything... okay?" She asks nervously.

"Everything's fine," Paul is the one to answer. He loops his arm around her shoulder and then roughly kisses her cheek. Lena makes a face of disgust and then pulls away. I laugh at the interaction.

"Dad," She complains.

"Yeah, yeah," He sighs. "Sorry."

"You're sorry about that?" She crosses her arms and then cocks her hip.

Paul sighs. "Sorry about punching your boyfriend, too. But you know, Lennie, I used to punch him a lot as a kid. He was a real idiot."

"Me?" I laugh, astonished by that.

Lena's eyes widen. "You've punched him before?"

"Kicked, punched, attacked, bit," Paul sighs.

"All normal, werewolf things," I grin at her.

"So is this why it was so natural for you to physically attack him every single time you thought that our relationship was changing?"

"Precisely," Paul smiles down at her. "See! I'm not as insane as you think."

"You're absolutely off your rocker," Lena shakes her head seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, Lennie. Come on. We're going home. Got a lot to talk about. Mom's freaking out about this private jet thing. Looked up the statistics and found that they kill more people a year than shark attacks or something like that."

Lena's mouth drops. "What?" She laughs. "That can't be true! That doesn't even sound remotely sensible!"

"Exactly," Paul laughs. "So we've got to get going."

"Alright," Lena turns towards me and her shoulders slump. I can tell him the way that her eyes drop and her mouth turns down that she's sad to leave me, but she is still a teenager. I can't have her all to myself... yet.

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her neck, hugging her tightly and slowly moving her back and forth. Paul stiffens by the door but turns away and doesn't say anything.

"Want to come over for dinner tonight?" I hear her ask into my chest.

I laugh, but only because it is funny that she needs to see me as badly as I need to see her.

"I've got to catch up on some work, Lennie. Besides, have a family night tonight," I pull away and cup her jaw in my hands. "I'll see you tomorrow." I kiss her chaste and then step away, not wanting to press my luck when it comes to Paul and his new understanding.

Lena, not privilege to our conversation, nervously looks towards her dad, and then, astonished, turns back to me. I swear I can see her head spinning.

"Ugh," She begins. "Promise?"

"Promise," I wink at her. "Text me."

"Fine," She rolls her eyes and stomps towards her dad. "Let's go. I've got to talk to mom before she gets grandma in on this and they form a coalition."

We all laugh, and then they leave, and for the first time I think the fraction that occurred within the last year between Paul Lahote and I has finally begun to heal.

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

"So," I begin after a few minutes of silence in the car.

"So," My dad laughs and then turns to smile at me. He has such a wide, bright smile; my mom told me that I have the same smile as him, and the same lips. Kinda freaks me out so I choose to ignore that.

"It's fine, Len. Promise," Dad sighs. "Sorry for all the drama. It's hard for me, this dad thing."

I roll my eyes. "You're just an extremely dramatic person."

Dad laughs. "Oh yeah? Is that where you got it."

"Well it most definitely was not from mom! She's the voice of logic in our family."

He chuckles again. "I love you, Lena, and I love Embry, too. It's just very, very hard for me. You're my little girl. I don't want to screw up, honestly. And I feel like not freaking out that you're growing up and doing very mature... things," My cheeks flair red, "I never had a dad. I'm just trying to be a good one. It's harder than I thought."

My heart drops. "Dad," I turn towards him quickly. "That's not- that's never- that's crazy. You're an amazing dad. The best."

"That's nice, Len," Dad smiles at me. "I don't know how mom does as good as she does under her circumstances. It seems like I'm a lunatic compared to her," He laughs and then shakes his head.

I stare at him for a moment. Mom's "circumstances" as he put it, has always remained mum. If asked, I was told that mom's parents had died, and that details were not going to be given and that to ask would upset her to such a degree that I should not even think about it. Moreso, asking about mom's past was not an option. But now, I couldn't help but get curious.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to mom?"

His knuckles grew white on the steering wheel. "I've heard you and Embry both mention things about her situations or circumstances or what happened to her, but I've never heard the real story. How did her parents die? Who took care of her after they were gone? I know that you met her here, and that you met her when she was sixteen, so she must have moved here."

"Lena," Dad begins.

"Why can't I know?" I push.

He sighs. "Because it's not my story to tell. And honestly, Len, I don't know if she could tell you."

"What does that mean?" I ask him softly.

"That she would want to, but there are some things that you just can't understand. There are some things that even I don't understand."

"Now you're talking in a riddle," I sigh.

Dad is silent for a moment. "Tell you what. I'll try to figure out a way for us to talk about mom, alright? And in return, we're going to learn how to talk about you."

"Dad," I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Embry said that I don't know him like he does. And I get that, especially because he always filled that role as friend when you were growing up. But I want to know, Len. I'm your dad. I love you, and I can be your friend, too, sometimes. I want to get to a place where we can talk about Embry and you."

"You mean where I'm not scared that if I mention his name you're going to pummel him?" I joke.

"I already explained to you that that's not abnormal, so you have no reason to freak out about that anymore."

I laugh. "You do know me, dad," I sigh. "You know me better than anyone, actually, which is why I hate talking to you when I'm trying to figure my life out. You see right through me. And you're usually right, not when it comes to Embry, but about other things, and sometimes when I'm panicked the last thing I want is the truth."

"So you enjoy that panic?" Dad mocks.

"Oh I revel in it. I have no idea how else to live!"

We pull into the driveway still laughing as we step out of the car. Though dad and I's conversation stayed light, I heard what he had said, and I agreed with him. I felt bad; I hadn't wanted to push him out, but I was honest when I said that it was hardest for me to talk to him when I was going through shit. I was trying to figure out so much between myself, Embry and dance, my parents were the last people that I wanted to talk to, but I am beginning to realize that I may have been completely wrong about that.

Mom is working on a design board when I walk in, but as soon as she sees me she pops up and rushes over to me.

"Lena!" She screeches, jumping onto me and knocking me over.

"Mom!" I burst out laughing.

"Hi long-lost daughter!"

"Hi mommy!" I hug her tightly and then we both scramble up.

"Wanna see a board I'm putting together for a millionaire in Seattle?" She asks excitedly.

"Heck ya I do!"

"It's so fun! He's super tech so I'm going with blacks and silvers and super neutral but chic."

"Super neutral but chic?" My dad repeats and then comes over to hug her to his side.

"Supa, baba," Mom giggles and then kisses him gently.

I smile and then look away. My parents are so in love. It used to be disturbing, but now that I feel the same way about someone, I realize that it is heartwarming.

"I had a good talk with Embry today," Dad tells her.

"You did?" We both ask at the same time.

He nods. "And Lennie, too," Dad winks at me.

"You did?" Now mom is the only one to speak. "About what?" She frowns. "I can't believe I was left out!"

"You weren't exactly left out of the conversation..." I begin before I remember what dad had said about mom not being able to talk about it.

"What?" She looks between dad and I. Dad closes his eyes and then takes a long, deep breath. He opens them and then looks down at her with a gentleness that shocks me.

"Maybe we could all go in the bedroom and talk, Scar?" He asks carefully. "Or maybe I could just talk to you for now and then you could talk to Lena later... if you want."

Mom cocks her head at him. "Paul, why are you looking at me like my puppy just died? What are you talking about?"

I giggle, unable to help myself, though at dad's nervous expression I quickly pull myself together.

"Ugh, Scar," My dad kisses her temple. He leans down to whisper into her ear something that I can't catch. I divert my eyes, and when I look up again her eyes are widened.

"Oh," She suddenly sucks in a quick intake of breath.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Dad whispers, though he is louder now. He rubs her shoulders and then trails his hands down her arms.

"Ugh, it's okay," Mom says, but her eyes have gone to a far-away place and there is a frighteningly vast look in her eyes.

"You have goosebumps," Dad murmurs, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"I- I'm fine." Mom shakes her head and then in a moment that stare is gone and her usual, casual, gentle and happy expression is filling her face yet again. "Wanna go on a walk?" She asks happily.

I stare at dad, kind of freaked out.

"A-are you sure, Scar?" Dad asks her.

"Of course," She rolls her eyes at him. "Come on, Lennie. Grab your coat. It's getting kind of chilly!"

A few minutes later, we are taking a familiar path through the woods that expand from my house to Sam's, which we found out after getting lost when my dad was out for an away game and turning up on the Uley's doorstep two hours later- very funny story.

After a few minutes, mom turns to me, identical hair to mine, and an identical deep, green coat, both of our hands are in our pockets. "So you asked dad about my past," She begins.

I nod my head, not sure what to say.

Mom sighs. "That's a long story. It's kind of... dark."

"I know. It's probably really hard to talk about your parents, especially how they died."

"Oh they didn't die," Mom raises her eyebrows at me.

My eyes widen. "What?"

"Sorry," Mom blushes. "I kind of lied."

"Kind of?" I ask, confused because I am unsure if there is a way to sort-of, kind-of lie about your parents dying.

"Kind of," She agrees. "My step-dad is dead. But as far as I know my mom and my real dad are alive- actually, why knows about my real dad. I never met him."

I am dumbstruck for a moment. "What do you mean you never met him," I suddenly blurt.

Mom giggles. "I mean that my mom got pregnant really young and had me. He wasn't in my life."

"Oh," I frown. "I'm sorry. I realize why you wouldn't have wanted to talk to me about that."

"Right," Mom clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Here's the thing," She sighs nervously. "That's not... it. I mean, that's not why I didn't tell you. The truth is, that I wanted to protect you from it."

"Protect me? How?"

"It's very dark, Lennie. A lot of very bad things happened to me, and I didn't want you to grow up knowing those things. I wanted you to have a normal childhood. I wanted you to argue about curfew and sneak out to parties and I wanted the biggest argument we had to be about schoolwork."

I chuckle. "Or about dating Embry."

"Or about that," Mom laughs.

"So how?" I continue. "I mean, how is it dark?"

My mom sighs. "So I grew up with my mom and my step-dad. My mom was... not a good person. She never really cared about me, I don't think. And I knew that because my step dad would... hurt me. He would hurt me really badly."

My heart drops into my stomach. "What?" I gasp. "Why?"

"I don't know," Her voice gets very quiet. "I guess he liked it."

"How would he, hurt you?" I ask even quieter. I am absolutely terrified of the answer.

"Ugh, well," Mom takes a deep breath. "He would hit me, and beat me, and cut me and burn me. Things like that."

I suddenly feel nauseous.

"And he would do that a lot. All the time. My mom didn't care; actually, she would pretend like it wasn't happening. And so that was my life. Be hurt and pretend and pretend and pretend.

It got so bad when I was sixteen that I had to leave. I convinced them to let me come live with my aunt in Forks, who only had a house here out of convenience; she worked a lot and never even once saw me. She was much like my mom in that respect; she didn't care."

"Mom," My throat had gone dry. "I am so sorry. That is terrible. I- I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Lennie," Mom nudges my arm. "It wasn't all bad," She grins. "When I moved here I met dad, and he completely swept me off my feet," She giggles. "He was everything that I was convinced men could _not_ be: sweet, and kind, and gentle, and loyal. After dad life got a lot better for me."

I gulp. "Y-yeah," I attempt to make my brain work again, though all I can think about is someone beating my mom repeatedly in my mind. It makes me want to be sick. "Embry told me about imprinting."

She stops dead in her tracks. "He did?" She blurts.

I nod my head. "He told me dad did that to you, too."

"Ah, Lena!" Mom throws her arms around me and hugs me tightly. "I am so happy! I wanted him to tell you a long, long time ago, but both him and your dad were _so_ set against it! Isn't it awesome! It's like the world's greatest love story but less dumb!"

I burst out laughing. "Yes! I was very happy."

She grins. "Me too! They were so worried about you and I knew they were just being idiots. My bed guy advice is that they think they're so smart but really they've just got big hearts and tiny, little brains."

I laugh. "Sounds about right. Poor Embry. Hey- speaking of Embry, he told me about you two, too."

Suddenly, mom's cheeks exploded in the most overwhelming and ridiculous blush that I had ever seen. "That was _not_ what it was!" Mom stammers. "There was no Embry and me! It was because of _you_! And hey! The same thing happened with Jacob and Renesmee's mom so it's really not my fault!"

"Mom!" I laugh. "I'm not mad!"

She stops stuttering. "You're not?"

"No," I giggle. "I mean, am I happy that people kept _so_ many secrets from me? No. But I understand why you did. Especially now, I mean, you just wanted me to be normal."

"Exactly," Mom sighs. "Funny because you're anything other than normal. You're extraordinary, actually!"

"Thanks mom," I roll my eyes.

"So," She begins uncertainly. "In the name of not keeping anything from you anymore, I think I should tell you about _how_ my step-father died."

I look at her nervously. "You really don't have to," I begin, but she shakes her head.

"No," Mom takes a steadying breath. "You know what? It's good to talk about it, actually. I haven't spoken about it in so long. I used to not be able to speak about it at all, and if I did I would stutter a lot and have panic attacks."

"Panic attacks?" I ask nervously.

Mom blushes again. "Yes. I used to get them like every single night. I would get nightmares, and then from those I would get panic attacks. Your dad used to be the only person that could calm me down and get me out of them so that I didn't pass out."

"You used to pass out from them?" My mouth drops.

"Yeah," My mom says rather bashfully. "But I stopped getting them long before I got pregnant! Don't worry!"

"Mom," I can't help but laugh. "I'm not worried at all. Are you crazy?"

She chuckles. "Probably a little."

"So about your step-dad," I continue slowly.

"About him," Mom sighs. "Well, I had been living here for a while when he came back. He... attacked me. Beat me really bad and I had to go to the hospital. He almost killed me that time, and actually, Embry was the one who saved me."

"He did?" I whisper, unable to believe my ears.

"Yeah," Mom smiles just a little bit. "Your dad was out of town for a football game, but the pack saved me. And when the pack saved me they got _him_ ," Her voice got quieter. "I'm not sure what happened to him. I never asked specifics. But I do know that he is dead. That they made it so that he couldn't hurt anyone ever again."

A stretch of silence spans out between us, and then after a few minutes I finally let out a word. "Wow," is my response, even though it doesn't fit the gravity of what he just told me; it is the only thing that I can think to say.

"I know," Mom chuckles. "Now does everything kind of make more... sense? And Embry and I's relationship, too. He mostly felt bad for me."

"I doubt that, mom," I tell her gently, and then frown at her.

"Hey!" She holds up a pointed finger at me. "One rule. And I'm serious about this. I'm happy that you know now, but you are _not allowed_ to feel bad for me. Not at all. I will kill you if you do."

"It's kind of hard," I answer honestly.

"Well figure it out! You have nothing to feel back about when it comes to me. I have a perfect husband, just as perfect daughter, an amazing career and awesome family. I am so freaking lucky, so don't even start."

I sigh. "That's awesome that you think like that, mom."

"Well it's true," She giggles and nudges my shoulder. "So, now that the heavy's over, I have some serious concerns about this jet."

I smile to myself. While normally, I would tell her she's ridiculous and to be quiet, but now that I know her past, I hear myself asking for her to explain, and listening intently as she explains her worries, just so that I can promise her that nothing will ever happen to me.

* * *

The next day I bring Embry coffee first thing in the morning. I couldn't tell him what my mom had confided in my over the phone, and I couldn't wait until dinner when he was set to come over for my dad's chili, so I had no other choice.

I poke my head into the office, and then when I saw that his back was to the door as he stood on the phone, I quietly step inside. I close the door quietly behind me and then walk over to him.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm not going to go for that if it's not more than 20% because it's just too big. We're doing so well we just don't need it. It'll definitely be- yeah. Yes." He laughs, and I squeeze his behind.

Embry jumps, and then he turns quickly. Once he spots me, his eyes narrow and he shakes his head. A large smile spreads across his face and he hugs me tightly.

"No I don't think so. Have you spoken with their rep? What's his name again? Oh- right. Right. No I forgot about that- I went golfing with the son though once. No- not very good," He laughs again, and I smile to myself.

I pull back to grin at him, and suddenly see him being the one to save my mom from her terrible and vicious step father, and love him even more. Embry isn't just my night in shining armor, he is one in general. He's just a good guy. I fucking love this guy. I kiss him gently, and then I lower down on the floor to my knees.

With a devious smile, I unbuckle the waist of his pants and then tug them down. I grin up at him as his mouth drops. His eyes grow wide as he starts stammering on the phone.

"Ugh- y-yeah. Y-yeah. I- I forgot about that. Yes. Yes I know. Ugh- I think? Yes. Ugh, yeah."

I pull his boxers down and he springs up at me. God, Embry is huge. I never thought a dick could be attractive, but then I saw Embry's. I stroke my hand along it and then wrap my palm around the base. I gently rub it up and down and then take him into my mouth.

Embry's mouth drops even more. "Ugh- shit- ugh, Pat. I've got another call- very important. Been waiting for it. Thanks so much again for the favor. Can I call you right back in ten? Cool- bye."

He hangs up, and then immediately reaches for me. He reaches for my face, pulls me up, and then pushes me back onto the couch. He sits down next to me and then pulls me on top of him.

"Ten minutes?" I breathe into his mouth. "Is that all you need?"

"Oh baby I'll take three, the other seven are for you, and I won't even need that much."

* * *

I am buttoning back up my shirt on top of his desk as Embry goes through his emails when I finally bring up what happened last night.

"So," I purse my lips. "Something interesting happened last night."

"Yeah I know," Embry chuckles," Your dad said he's going to stop being so insane about us being physical with each other."

"No that's- wait. He did?" My mouth drops.

"Yeah," Embry looks at me oddly. "Isn't that what you were going to say?"

"Not exactly," I say, my voice a little too high. "My mom told me... something."

"Lena," Embry moans. "I told you nothing ever happened between us."

"Not about that, you freak!" I roll my eyes. "About her past. She told me about her parents. About her step-dad. About what he... did to her."

Embry's hand drops from his mouse. He turns towards me and then stands up, placing his hands on my thighs. "And how do you, feel about that?" He asks gently.

I sigh. "It's very... sad. I can't believe that happened to her."

"I know," Embry shakes his head.

"But I'm happy my dad imprinted on her, you know? It makes me feel like I don't deserve it as much."

Embry kisses my temple. "That's not true, Lena."

I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck. "It's just so awful."

"I know," Embry engulfs his arms around my back and holds me tightly. He rocks me back and forth gently for a few minutes until Embry's phone rings. He looks at it, looks away, and then reaches for it.

"Don't move," He whispers to me gently. "I've got to take this."

I do as he says because I really, really do not want to get away from his safe embrace- God, Embry is so freaking warm. I never want to let go.

Embry answers, and has a very friendly conversation with a male on the other line. Though I cannot make out the conversation, I can get from his responses that he is happy with the outcome. I smile to myself, happy that Embry's contract is working out. I never thought that his successes would mean as much to me as my own.

After a while, Embry put the phone down and I couldn't figure out if I was happy because I could talk to him again or if I was sad because I could no longer listen to the soothing, vibration that was his voice pressed up against my ear.

"You alright?" Embry runs his fingers through the sides of my hair and then kisses the top of my head.

"Mhmm," I breathe. "I'm not upset about it," I murmur. "It's just sad."

"It is," Embry kisses my head once more.

"Who was that?"

"Oh," He wraps his arms around my shoulders. "That? That was just my attorney friend over in Seattle. He got you out of your contract with Seattle Ballet with zero stipulations and an amazing-ass reference to be used for the rest of your career in exchange for not pressing charges or making a statement or any black-balling of the company. Just that- that's all. Not a biggie."

I gasp and jump up. "What?" I exclaim. "Embry!"

"What?" Embry laughs.

"You got me out of my contract?" My face brightens.

He laughs and then takes my cheeks in his hands, kissing me gently. "Of course I did," He tells me sweetly. "I know that you forgave me, but I still feel like a jerk for ruining your Los Angelis Ballet moment. I wanted to make it up to you. Does this work?"

"Does this work?" I burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me?"

"Maybe a little bit," He kisses my cheek.

"I love you so much," I shake my head and wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Lennie," Embry says gently.

"I love you."

"I love you, Lena." And I do. I really, really do, and I am complete in so many ways because I am finally able to fucking say it. I can announce it to the world and I don't have to hide it anymore. I don't have to worry about if Embry feels the same way or if it is right for me to feel the way that I do or about what or how it would affect or friendship.

And I suddenly realize, that with _everything_ that had happened in my life after Embry and I got together, I never got to just take a second to realize how freaking lucky I am, and how incredible my life has become.

So I kiss him deeply. And then I kiss him again.

I kiss him because I can, and that is absolutely amazing.

* * *

Yayyy! **Let me know your thoughts... sadly I am announcing that next chapter will be the last chapter in this story, and it will be a 10 years later chapter!**

I want to thank you all for your continued support as Lena and Embry's story comes to a close. I have absolutely loved reading all of your reviews and writing for you each week. I will have the last chapter up ASAP and then EXCITING news to follow;) Xoxo


	32. It's Been Fun

Hi guys! I am so sad yet happy to post this last, final chapter for you all. Thank you all SO FREAKING MUCH for reading. I honestly do not think that you understand how much I love and appreciate how invested you got in Lena and Embry's story. I, too, fell in love with these two characters and hope that I did their love story justice. I am about to change the story from "in progress" to "complete," and I am having a very hard time with it!

Thank you again for reading- it has been SO MUCH FUN! Enjoy the last and final Lena and Embry chapter! Also, stay tuned because I have a SURPRISE for you at the end of this chapter... xoxo

* * *

Ten years later...  


 **Lena's POV**

"Embry?" I step into our teeny apartment kitchen and rest my head against the doorframe.

"Len," Embry quickly pops up, turning towards me with a nervous expression filling his always incredibly attractive face. "You weren't supposed to be home until eight," He says with exasperation, wiping his hands on his pants that I now notice are completely soaked.

"We got out of rehearsal early," I lean my cheek against the doorframe and smile at him.

"You never get out of rehearsal early," He looks at me funny.

"I know." I hold out a small, black bag from behind my back and raise an eyebrow at him. Embry seems confused for a moment before he reads the label on the bag, which just so happens to be his favorite lingere boutique in New York City, and then his eyes widen.

I chuckle and set it on the single corner of the counter that is not completely destroyed with cooking supplies and ingredients. I walk over to him, laughing as I do so, because he looks like a complete mess, and then look him up and down.

"Awe, Embry," I can't help but laugh. We have been together for ten years now, and I swear Embry's cooking has only gotten worse in that timeframe.

"I wanted to make you dinner," He finally admits, defeat in his voice.

"Maybe I'll just eat your shirt," I joke with him, "Seems like there's enough food on that."

He moans. "Shut up."

I giggle. "I'm sorry. You can eat my clothes _off_ later if that helps?"

A sensual glint shines in Embry's eyes. "Definitely."

I roll my eyes and then slip my hands underneath his shirt, pushing it overtop of his chest and then tossing it on the floor. Now, Embry is bare-chested in front of me, chiseled and shining and smooth and perfect. I can't help myself from running my hands along the perfection. His muscles are rock hard; they're so sexy. Embry is so sexy. He gets sexier every year; and the sex only gets better, I swear.

I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck, finally allowing myself to melt into him. I have been so incredibly tired these last few weeks, and all I wanted to do today was have him hold me.

Embry rocks me back and forth. "Happy anniversary," He whispers into my ear.

I smile into his chest. "You're sweet, Embry," I tell him softly. "Maybe next year you'll succeed at the whole anniversary dinner thing."

"The big 10," Embry moans. "I wanted it to be perfect."

'Oh shut up," I pull away from him. "It is perfect. You are perfect, and you know what would make it even more perfect?" I ask hopefully.

Embry sighs. "I'll get your ice bucket."

I laugh and sit down in my usual chair in the middle of the kitchen, pushed up against the cabinets.

Since moving to New York City nine and a half years ago, I have been in countless Broadway productions. Who would have thought that Los Angelis School of Ballet would not have been the perfect school for me because it made me the #1 ballerina in the country, but because it uncovered my talent for Broadway.

At 17 I was in my first off-Broadway show, and then at 18 I was in my first on-Broadway one. As soon as Embry and I got married we moved to New York City to cut down on my private-jet commutes that quite honestly got pretty old, so that I could be closer for rehearsal and Embry could franchise.

Now, at 28, my dreams had finally come true. I am known throughout the entire world as the best dancer and actress on Broadway. I am Broadway royalty, and I still make my occasional appearance at the New York Ballet for specialty performances. Even more than that, I absolutely love it.

Only, it has been ten years of it; and by it, I mean ten years of the most intense, penetrating, difficult rehearsals and performances I could have ever imagined. I am tired, but not my mind, my _body._ If it was up to my mind, I would do this until the day I died, but I am getting to the point where my body is the one making the decisions. I can barely walk, but I push through it, which means that when I am not dancing, I actually am borderline paralyzed. I have reached the point where if I do not ice my feet every single night, I can't walk on them in the morning.

Embry places my usual bucket of ice-water on the floor in front of me and I immediately place my feet into it, having grown so accustomed to the feeling that I barely even notice.

"How was rehearsal today?" Embry asks, coming up behind me to begin rubbing my neck.

I gasp and his fingers idle. I grip his hand tightly and slam my eyes shut as I attempt to mentally talk myself through the pain that feels like is ripping me in half from my shoulders to my head all the way down my spine. I let out a slow, deep whine and then focus on my breathing.

"I think that says it all," Embry murmurs.

I take a deep breath. "Today was rough," I admit.

"Why?" Embry asks.

"This shows got a lot of fresh blood. They're all hyper and excited and have no idea about what any of us veteran's bodies are going through. They push us, so it's necessary, but last show was an all-star veteran cast; we all understood. We didn't rehearse a set of turns 18 times to get it right because we all knew that we were good and practiced enough to pull it out perfectly without practice."

"Little Lena's," Embry laughs.

I frown. "Don't leave me for a hotter, younger dancer please."

"Lena. Are you kidding?" Embry squeezes my shoulders. "You better be."

"Yes," I giggle. "I know that you're bounded to me. Imprinted, to be exact."

"Thank God I did that," Embry bursts out laughing.

I laugh as well, because that is actually true; I can't imagine how insecure I would be in life if it wasn't for the imprint. Say goodbye to a midlife crisis!

"Can we do Chinese tonight?" I ask him. "I have a taste for it."

Embry looks at me slightly odd. "Sure, but you've had a taste for it every day for the last week."

"No idea," I mumble, the lie burning my lips as it slipped. I'm not ready to tell him yet, but I hate keeping things from him. It feels odd, like it brings me back to a time when I was just a kid and we were still figuring things out. For the past 10 years, there hasn't been any need to lie, until now.

"I'll get you Chinese food, baby," Embry walks through the complexly destroyed kitchen to the take-out menu in the top drawer in the back of the kitchen. "Your usual?" He asks absentmindedly as he begins typing the number into his phone.

I smile to myself, and then I nod my head.

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

Lena is sitting on the couch when I get the Chinese food from the door and then bring it over to her.

Lena has only gotten hotter as she got older, and I didn't realize that was even possible. She is so well-spoken now; her spunk and fire is still there but the irrational, emotional, immature parts of her that used to throw plates at my head all left as she got older. Along with that, our life here in New York City where we moved ten years ago could not possibly get any better.

Although I will admit that at first it was definitely odd adapting to being away from all of our family and friends, after a while we created a new normal. We created a new routine centered around just the two of us, and our life together is fucking unimaginably perfect. Lena absolutely adores her life on Broadway, and I have my business that is making more money than I thought I ever would during the day to keep me busy. Then at night... at night we are all about each other.

Only, I can see the wear that has happened to her body now. When we moved here when she was only 18, everything was new and exciting. She was go, go, go, go all the time. She would rehearse all day every day and then still want to go out at night. Now, she can barely move.

I have seen in the last year what 10 years of this lifestyle has done to her, and I can see that it is about to implode. I know that she won't be able to do this for much longer at all, but I don't want to tell her. Long ago I realized that Lena's career is Lena's alone, and I shouldn't and will not have a say in it, but when is enough, enough?

Lena always talked about opening up her own studio in Seattle basically to put Seattle Ballet Company out of business. Plus, with her name and her reputation, it would easily be one of the most premier companies in the _world._ We just always talked about that like it was so far in the future; I had no idea when exactly that became a reality.

I pull out her usual order of chicken lo'mein with no veggies and hold it out to her with a set of chop sticks. Lena cuddles into my side as I pull out my own order and begin eating that.

We eat in silence for a while before Lena places her meal down and climbs into my lap. The action is so surprising that I set my food down to give her my full attention.

"So," She begins, pulling on my collar, her eyes not reaching mine.

"So," I begin, and then let out a laugh. She is acting like we haven't been married for ten years; it is so humorous to me. "What's up?"

Though I always judged Quil so much for marrying Claire at the age of 18, I think when Lena turned 18 I finally understood it. It wasn't about what I thought or what he thought was best for her, it was about what _she_ thought was best for her, which is just as true with Lena. It took me a long time to realize that, and choosing to get married at 18 wasn't easy, but once it was done, I would never, ever, ever go back to take it back.

Quite honestly, my only issue still with it is that I look like such a hypocrite for giving Quil such a hard time!

Lena flows some sweaty hair out of her eyes and bites the inside of her cheek. "How was work today?"

I look at her odd out of the corner of my eye, examining her openly. "Fine," I reply slowly. "Is everything okay, Lennie?"

Lena lets out a long breath and then reaches for her shirt. She reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra. Even after all this time I gulp. Her eyes are hungry, and since I can read her so well I also can tell that she's been using sex as a way to not talk about whatever it is that's been bothering her for the last few weeks.

"Lena," I whisper, letting my fingers trail along her perfect, perky nipples.

"Shh," She kisses my jawline. "Can you go get what I bought you today?"

"Lena," I try again.

"I'll grab it." She rolls off of me and then limps into the kitchen. My eyes follow after her; all I want to do is demand to know what is bothering her, but I learned long ago that when it comes to Lena, if I give her time she will eventually come to me with whatever is on her mind.

So, when she grabs the bag, turns back around, and shoots me a shining grin, I smile back.

"You can help me put it on," Lena says sensually as she rests herself back into my lap.

"Oh," I can't help but show my intrigue. My mind suddenly goes wild with ideas; what could it be? I am practically drooling thinking about Lena in anything that requires assistance to put on.

I rip the black tissue paper on the way to the lingere and Lena laughs.

"What are you, an animal?" She jokes.

I chuckle, and then finally pull out a strappy, leather black number. There are so many straps and strings that I hold it up in a few different directions, still not entirely sure what this is or what this will look on.

"It's hot on," Lena explains, sensing my confusion.

"Yeah I trust you," I eye her and then the leather.

The truth is, while attempting to figure it out, we forgot all about the outfit and we never got a chance to get it on before it came off.

After, Lena and I lay on the couch, all the cushions having been tossed across the room as we lie together. Lena's head is rested against my chest and my fingers dance gently across her shoulder. I am hoping that the more time I give her and the more silence I allow to entail the greater chance there is that she will open up to me.

"Are you excited for the show?" I hear her ask after a long while.

"Of course I am," I squeeze her tighter to me. "Are you?"

Lena shrugs. I mean, she actually _shrugs._ Let me get one thing straight, in the entire 28 years that I have known Lena, she has never shown such open disinterest in her dancing besides for that weird period after she got shot when she almost quit, but that was years ago.

"What do you mean?" I ask her gently.

Lena sighs. "My body hurts. I don't know what to do."

And there it is. I sigh myself and then rub her arm gently. "We'll figure it out, babe."

"It's so weird Embry," Lena pushes herself up so that she is sitting with her thighs under her and stares down at her hands. "It's like, my brain is used to telling my body what to do, and it would always just _do_ it. I would tell it to jump higher, turn faster, memorize choreography after choreography, and my body reacted. My mind and my body matched, you know? But now, my brain tells my body to do things and it just... can't. And I feel weak because my whole dance career I have prided myself in mind-over-matter. If I could just _want_ it enough I could do it. I could do _anything!_ But now..."

She shakes her head at her lap.

"Lena," I sit up quickly. I take her cheeks in my hands. "Look at me," I demand at her harshly.

"Don't yell at me," She narrows her eyes.

"I'm not yelling at you," I laugh. "You just sometimes don't listen to me. You just spend the time while I'm talking thinking of the next thing you want to say. I'm making sure you pay attention."

"Ha, ha," Lena rolls her eyes and then attempts to pull her face out of my hands, but I hold on tightly. I kiss her quickly and wait until she looks at me to continue.

"Fine! Go!" She grumbles.

I stifle a laugh. "There's nothing weak about your body needing a break."

"Ugh, Embry," She gives me a look as if I am mentally challenged. "Yes there is. That is the very definition of weak!"

"No it's not," I shoot her a patronizing expression.

"Yes it is!" She manages to free herself from my grasp and then moans. "It is so, unexplainably frustrating. I wish you could understand!"

"Well I'm trying, honey," I tell her gently.

"It's like my body is a traitor. Like it won't do what I want it to do anymore and I have no idea what to do because my _mind_ still works perfectly. So in my head I'm ready to do 100 turns. But I just _can't._ "

"That's kind of just called getting older, hun."

"Embry!"

"I'm serious!" I laugh and sit up. "Of course yours is brought on at an accelerated level because of the intensity of what you do every day, but for a dancer, 10 years in the business like you have been is as long as a normal person's lifetime."

"So what do y think I should do?" Lena sighs. "You think I should just give up?"

"I didn't say that, Lena, but even if, it wouldn't be giving up. Maybe we should take a trip home. Here," I push her legs off of me and then walk into the kitchen. I grab an envelope off of the highest shelf in the kitchen that Lena could never reach and bring it over to her.

Lena looks at me odd as she opens it but then smiles down at the card. It's something super cheesy and involves a puppy, but it is an anniversary card after all.

Lena reads it and then laughs. "Love it, Emb," She giggles. She reads what I wrote, and then her eyes light up.

"Tickets?" She exclaims.

"Yep!" I reach out and scratch her neck. "A week right after your last performance for this show." Lena always takes a break after every show before the next one begins, and in that time period we always try to take a trip or two back home to visit with everyone.

"I'm so excited!" Lena exclaims.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I can't wait."

"It'll be nice to go home," I agree.

"Or move home."

Silence hangs in the air between us after that. It is not that neither of us have thought of it; I am sure we both have, but neither of us have ever vocalized it.

"Stupid thought," She whispers.

"Lena," I cup her cheek in my hand. "Do you want to move back home, honey?"

She struggles for a moment. "I don't know," She answers uneasily. "Do you?"

I shrug. "I want to be where you are."

"Yeah but there's so much other... ugh! Embry! You're allowed to want things and plan things and... I mean, don't you want kids? And the school systems are so terrible here. Even if they weren't, they would have to walk to school and would never be able to play outside and there's much drug use. And plus it would be totally different than when we grew up because they would be away from the pack. And what if he turns out to be a werewolf. How would we deal with that in a city?"

"Wow, Lena!" I stop her. "Relax. When did we have a son?"

"I'm just saying!" She exclaims, that not seeming to have any effect on her. "If we _did_ what would we do? We can't stay here, unless you want to stay here?"

"I don't know, Lena," I can't help but laugh. What's funny is that I actually just had a conversation with Seth about how I wanted kids and needed to bring it up with Lena soon so that we could at least plan when this would occur. I hadn't wanted to push her, but suddenly I realize that perhaps Lena had been freaking out about the exact same thing.

"But if you had to know right now- like, if you had to choose, what would you pick?"

"If I had to choose to have a kid?" I ask her, entirely confused.

"No," She moans, seeming to get frustrated with my not understanding. "If you had to pick right now where we would raise kids where would we raise kids? I mean, do you even want kids?"

"Yes, Lena, relax honey," I grasp her neck in my hand and pull her closer to me. "Of course I want kids with you. I don't know where I would raise them until we had that conversation."

"Well I want to have that conversation," She pushes.

"I mean I'm not an expert on this by any means but doesn't that usually happen _after_ a baby is conceived?"

"Ugh, no?" She looks at me odd. "Usually this is planned _way_ before a baby. We're so behind!"

"Behind?" I burst out laughing. "We're not behind, baby, trust me."

"Well if we're not behind then what does that mean?" She nervously bites the corner of her lip. "I mean, when would you, hypothetically, want a kid?"

"Hypothetically," I stifle a laugh. "I don't know, probably not for a few years. I don't know, Lennie. I thought we would talk about it."

Her face falls. "So you don't want one?"

"Do you?" My eyes pop.

"Do _you_?" I shoot back, entirely shocked.

"Well- I- I- I'm asking you!" She stammers.

"Do I want a child right this second?" I clarify, barely to believe where this conversation has headed in such a short amount of time.

Lena nods.

"No, obviously not right now, but one day, for sure."

In a single second, Lena's face contorts, and she suddenly begins sobbing. She drops her face into her hands and cries loudly as her shoulders vibrate dramatically.

My mouth drops. For a few seconds I am so shocked that I just stare at her, but then quickly I flip into action. I reach out for her and then pull her into my lap.

"Lena," I whisper to her gently. I kiss her head and then rub her back. "Babe, it's okay. Breathe."

I bet she is so tired and physically exhausted that she doesn't even know what she is saying and reached a boiling point.

"It's okay, Lennie," I pat her back.

"It's not okay," She sobs loudly.

"Why not, hm?" I run my thumb along her jawline, which is about the only part of her face that is not covered by her hands.

"Because I'm pregnant."

Lena drops her hands and looks at me with those beautiful, giant puppy-dog eyes. For an instant, I swear I die. My heart stops, I forget how to breathe, and my brain does not connect the news that she just told me. Then, a moment later, it is like I kick-start back into action.

"What?" I gasp, reaching for her face. "You're... pregnant?" I can barely say the word.

She nods her head slowly, huge crocodile tears falling from those beautiful, bright, navy blue eyes.

"Lena," I gasp out a smile and then rub my thumbs against her cheeks, not quite sure what the fuck to say because my emotions are going in all different directions now. "Oh, babe. Oh. You're pregnant?"

"Y-yes," Lena cries.

I let out a quick breath. "W-when? How?" I manage to get out.

"It was in-between when I got out my IUD and get the new one in," She sucks in quick breaths as she cries. "When I went to get the other one in- she did a urine test and- and she s-said that I was p-pregnant."

"Holy shit," I whisper to myself.

"Don't be mad," She squeezes her eyes tightly together and cries even harder.

At that, my face falls. "Mad? Wait- what? Lena!" I pull he close to my face. "Lena, open your eyes right now."

She lets out a whimper and then slowly bats her glassy eyes open.

"You think I'm mad?" I ask her gently.

Lena is still sobbing. "You just said that you didn't want one!"

"Oh Lena!" I have no idea how the hell to react, so I find myself laughing. "Lena, that was just hypothetical, baby. That wasn't- this isn't- this is _incredible_ , Lena. You're pregnant, baby. You're pregnant! Are you really?"

Lena grasps my hand that is holding my face tightly in her palm and then cries loudly as she nods her head. "Y-yes," She gasps out.

"You're pregnant?" I repeat. I know that I sound like a broken record, but I am so shocked, it is all that I can think to say.

"Yes," Lena cries.

"Lena," I cup her face in my hands and shake my head at her. "Oh my God, Lena. H-how do you feel? Are you okay? I- I-," I run my hands overtop the top of her head, completely bewildered. "How do you feel?"

"Good," She sucks in a few quick breaths.

"Good? How- wait- wait, Lena, that appointment was weeks ago."

She nods sadly. "I didn't know how to tell you," She finally admits.

"Lena," I shake my head, completely dumbfounded. " _This_ is what you have been so worried about? That you're pregnant?"

"Yes," She whimpers.

"Oh, Lena," I laugh and then shove her to my chest. Lena latches on tightly to me and then cries into my shoulder.

"Baby I'm so happy," I whisper into her ear. "This is incredible, Lena. I couldn't be happier. I love you so much."

Lena only seems to cry harder. "Really?" She asks, her voice muffled.

"Please tell me you're kidding," I tell her sternly. "Of course! You're pregnant, this is amazing!"

Lena finally pulls away, and though she doesn't stop crying she suddenly has a small smile on her face. "So you're happy?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I grab her face. "Are you fucking kidding Lena? I'm so fucking- God, yes! Yes I'm happy! I'm so happy! Are you?"

"Yes," She gasps out. "Yes." Lena nods her head frantically and then I hug her even tighter, my face engulfed in a wide grin.

"Oh Lena," I rock her back and forth. "Oh, baby." I kiss her head and then I kiss it again and again and again and again, and then after that I pull her away to kiss her face, and slowly her tears fade and a smile takes its place.

I wipe the sway liquid from her face and the corner of her eyes and then kiss her deeply on the mouth. Lena melts into me in the way that makes me want to hold onto her forever and never, ever let her go.

"Wait! Did you take a test?" I ask her frantically.

"Embry," Lena giggles. "I already told you I went to the doctor."

"Yeah but did you take a test?"

Lena bites her lip. She suddenly nods her head embarrassingly.

"Yeah?"

She nods again.

"Got any more?"

Lena's eyes light up.

I suddenly stand up, reaching for her hand and sprinting us to the bathroom. "Take another one," I kiss her quickly. "Take another one right now!"

"Okay!" Lena giggles, sincerely giddy for the first time in her entire life. She goes down on her knees to open the bottom cabinet and disappears inside of it before she pulls out a medium sized zipped pouch. She sets it on the counter and then unzips it, revealing to be full.

It takes me a few seconds of staring before I realize what is filled inside of it, but once I do, my mouth actually drops.

"Lena!" I take a step forward until I am standing right in front of it staring down into the pouch filled to the bring with a hundred tiny, pink sticks. "Are these all pregnancy tests?"

"Yes!" She exclaims as she reaches for one in a box on the top and then pulls down her pants to pee with me in the room. "I took two a day for two weeks just to be sure."

I burst out laughing. "Lennie. You took two a day since the day they said you were pregnant, baby?"

"Yeah I did," Lena giggles. She finishes and holds out the stick for me. I attempt to analyze it.

"It doesn't say anything," I frown.

"It takes a minute!" She says as she pulls on her shorts.

"Let's count." I reach for her waist and pull her down to the floor before we both start counting to 60 together. Lena straddles my hips and giggles as we do so, and I swear we have never been so giddy with each other before. Lena grabs my neck and pecks me quickly between numbers until we get to 60. I reach up for the stick but Lena grabs it quickly, holding it away.

"Two lines is pregnant. Even if it's really faint it doesn't matter."

"Okay, okay, let me see!" I can hardly contain myself. I feel like a small child on Christmas, only 1000 times more excited.

Lena offers me the pregnancy test, and there, clear as day, are the two most distinct, tiny pink lines I have ever seen in my entire life.

My mouth drops. I look at Lena, who is biting the center of her lip nervously.

I drop the test, reach for her neck, and kiss her so passionately, Lena actually gasps.

Just when I thought life couldn't get any better.

* * *

AHHHH guys! I am so sad to be ending, honestly! As much as I want to continue, I just know that this is the end of the road for these characters as far as their story is concerned. BUT...

 **I am DELIGHTED to announce that "Haunted: Seth's Imprint Story" is up! Seth's story is set around the time that Lena is 18, and her and Embry are featured a lot in that story, so you guys will get to see a lot more of them!**

I have already written three chapters, and can honestly say that Seth's Imprint Story is turning out to be my favorite so far! I love you all and thanks for reading- I hope you will all follow me to Seth's story next!


End file.
